The Brothers
by Lica
Summary: Dois irmãos e uma mulher! Um é o marido dela e o outro se tornará seu grande amor! Mas, o destino fez com que se encontrassem tarde demais... Ou não? Mais um Heero e Relena... Divirtam-se... Mundo UA. Capa by Miyavi Kikumaru.
1. Escolha

Bom, gente... Olha eu aqui de novo! Hehehe

Lembrando que Heero e Relena, assim como todos os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem e não ganho nada por escrever histórias com eles... Além de minha própria satisfação, é claro!

E o personagem Dante, é um empréstimo que a autora Co-Star me fez. Então créditos pra ela!

Obrigada pelo carinho de você e boa leitura!

**1. Escolha...**

A sala era ampla e repleta de livros. Cada móvel era delicadamente trabalhado a mão por algum caprichoso artesão. A escrivaninha que centralizava elegantemente a sala era feita de mogno maciço, combinando com a cadeira também de mesmo material e cor. Mas a cadeira possuía também veludo preto no acento e no encosto, ambos preenchidos de algodão para formar uma almofada para sentar e encostar, deixando a cadeira extremamente confortável. As outras duas cadeiras que compunham o conjunto situado do outro lado da escrivaninha eram iguais a cadeira principal, porém de encosto mais baixo, deixando a beleza destacada na cadeira principal.

O rei estava sentado na cadeira principal de sua escrivaninha em seu escritório. Seu olhar era distante, porém concentrado. Quem o via, não sentia felicidade, e nem tristeza. Era algo frio. Depois de alguns longos segundos com seu olhar fixado no nada, voltou a olhar para o outro rei que o encarava sentado em uma das outras duas cadeiras.

O que deixava claro sua nobreza, além de suas elegantes vestes, eram suas coroas de ouro puro fixadas em suas cabeças. Ambos estavam sérios e suas atitudes eram firmes. Então, o primeiro Rei quebrou o gelo...

- Acho que não entendi direito, meu irmão... Você quer meu filho?

O segundo rei voltou a respirar e baixando o olhar, depois o devolvendo ao irmão mais novo, respondeu:

- Sim!

- Ao menos tem noção do que me pede? – Perguntou o mais novo, perplexo.

- Sei... Que é algo estranho a se pedir...

O mais novo, limitou-se a apenas concordar com um gesto de cabeça.

- Porém... Não tenho alternativa... – Concluiu o mais velho.

- Não tem? – Perguntou o mais novo.

- Sou avançado em idade, e sabemos que bem mais que você meu irmão... Porém, tenho um agravante... Sou estéril. Já você... Possui dois varões e eu quero que tudo o que tenho, fique em família.

- Hum... Entendo! Mas, é fácil, é só deixar no seu testamento os meus filhos como sucessores.

O mais velho revirou os olhos e se levantou. Deu as costas para seu irmão e respirou fundo, três vezes antes de voltar a falar com ele.

- Dante... Por favor, você sabe muito bem que apesar de sermos irmãos o meu reino não possui as mesmas leis que o seu. Somos diferentes... E eu gostaria de preparar uma criança, do meu sangue, para ser meu sucessor! Um verdadeiro líder!

- Ninguém mandou você mudar algumas leis... Deveria ter mantido todas iguais as do nosso pai.

- Tipo o que? Um homem ser obrigado a casar para poder assumir ao trono que lhe é direito por lei? Isso é um absurdo!

- É algo justo... – Dante se levanta com um tom irritado. – Como pode o governante se um reino não ter uma família estruturada?

- Concordo... Para se governar um reino precisa ter a seu lado uma bela esposa, porém não às pressas... Não a primeira que achar, porque o príncipe precisa assumir correndo seu trono...

- E desde quando precisa procurar tanto? A única coisa que se precisa saber é de que linhagem vem à moça: Sendo de família nobre e tendo boa educação já é o suficiente para se casar!

Arturo levou a mão e a passou incrédulo sobre a face. Pensava que com o passar dos anos seu irmão mais novo tinha mudado, mas não... Seguia sendo a cópia fiel do pai. Dante se assemelhava demais a seu pai: Sempre frio e prático em suas ações. Não se importava com o amor, tinha em mente que o sentimento vinha com a convivência. Já Arturo tinha puxado muito de sua mãe, sempre cuidadoso e atencioso, acreditava que as pessoas tinham sentimentos e que era importante saber respeitar isso. Acreditava que o amor era a arma mais forte para se vencer qualquer batalha!

- Temos pensamentos muito distintos um do outro, meu irmão!

- Eu sei... Mas acredito que estou certo! Mas... Continuando. O que você quer fazer?

- Quero que me dê um de seus meninos pra que este seja meu sucessor!

- E por que eu deveria?

- Porque, se não aceitar terei que criar outra criança como filho e essa criança, tendo ou não sangue nobre, será rei!

Agora sim, Dante ficou preocupado. Conhecia seu irmão e sabia que ele seria capaz de dar seu reino para um desconhecido...

- Isso é um absurdo! O reino que pertencia a nossa mãe? Sendo de um ninguém?

- É isso mesmo! Um ninguém hoje... Depois de criado por mim: Um Rei! – O tom de Arturo era autoritário.

- Você seria capaz? – Perguntou Dante, curioso.

- Ainda duvida?

- Mas...

O barulho da porta do escritório se abrindo os interrompeu. Era Amanda, esposa de Dante. Uma mulher radiante, amável e sincera. Adorada por todos seus súditos e muito compreensiva com seu marido. Ela era o oposto de Dante: Ele era frio e ela era quente... Os dois juntos formavam um equilíbrio. Amanda sempre foi voltada para família, e por conta disso, adorava quando seu cunhado vinha visitá-los. Dante também gostava da companhia do irmão, mas, era péssimo em demonstrar sentimentos.

- Arturo que bom revê-lo... Vim assim que soube de sua chegada! – A rainha foi até o cunhado e carinhosamente o abraçou.

- Amanda... Linda como sempre! – O carinho entre eles era recíproco.

- Já dei ordens para que preparem seu prato favorito. Ficará para o jantar, certo?

- E recusar tamanha hospitalidade? De forma alguma... Vou ficar sim! Provavelmente, passarei a noite com vocês. Se o Dante permitir! – Arturo olhou para o irmão com os olhos estreitos esperando uma aprovação.

Dante se levantou de sua cadeira, olhou para o irmão com um olhar assassino e saiu. Sua esposa, Amanda, observou a cena sem nada entender. Mas, como as atitudes de seu marido nunca a surpreenderam deixou passar. Voltou para o cunhado e continuou...

- Então Arturo, não pensa em se casar de novo?

- Não... – Arturo deu uma longa pausa, lembrando da morte de sua esposa, para depois voltar a olhar sua cunhada e continuar. – Acho que estou bem assim.

- Mas, você ainda não possui nenhum herdeiro. Como fará? – Amanda inocentemente perguntou.

- Bem... – Arturo sorriu e baixou a cabeça antes de continuar. – Pretendo adotar um rapaz.

- Sério? E quem é ele?

- Ainda não sei. Mas, você será a primeira, a saber. Prometo!

- Bom... Sendo assim... Vamos pra sala. – Sua cunhada sorriu gentilmente e resolveu mudar de assunto. Apesar de sua curiosidade, respeitou os limites do cunhado.

- Certo!

Com um gesto cavalheiresco, O rei deu passagem para que sua cunhada saísse em primeiro.

-/-/-

Dante estava passeando pelo jardim do castelo. Suas feições estavam fechadas, suas mãos juntas em suas costas e seu ar pensativo, chamavam a atenção dos empregados do castelo.

De repente algo puxa sua mente que vagava, abruptamente para a realidade. Os gritos de um garotinho de dois anos chamaram sua atenção. O rei agora, nervoso apressadamente se aproximou de onde estava o garoto. E pode observar a cena cautelosamente antes de falar.

Compunha o "quadro" dois garotos, um de cinco anos, que estava calmo e sério, em pé olhando para o outro menino. Este tinha dois anos de idade, chorava aos gritos, fazendo manha. E uma senhora que já tinha os cabelos grisalhos, amarrados em um coque em baixo de um lenço branco tentando acalmar a situação. Na mão do menino mais velho tinha uma vareta, que ele soltou ao ver a chegada do pai. Mas, suas feições não mudaram em nada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que esses gritos? – Se tinha algo que irritava Dante, eram gritos.

- Majestade... Eu posso explicar... – Quando a ama começou a falar o menino mais velho a interrompeu.

- O que acontece, meu rei, é que o Lúcius, resolveu brincar com essa vareta e acabou acertando o rosto com ela. Então eu a arranquei da mão dele e ele começou a chorar. – Dante olhou para o filho e depois procurou confirmação com a senhora que antes tinha começado a falar.

- É isso mesmo que aconteceu, majestade! – Confirmou a ama.

- E onde ele arrumou essa vareta? – Perguntou Dante para a senhora. Ela baixou a cabeça e novamente o menino voltou a falar.

- Eu que encontrei. Estava ali, jogada no meio da grama e a peguei. Meu irmão viu e quis brincar. – O menino, com seus cinco anos de idade, impressionava com seu porte e forma de falar.

- Heero... Você não sabe o quanto brincar com essas coisas é perigoso?

- Sim meu rei!

- Então porque pegou?

- Não peguei para brincar. Eu ia jogá-lo fora, mas Lúcius pegou enquanto eu não estava vendo...

- Está tentando se desculpar? – Dante não aceitava descuidos, nem mesmo de seu filho de cinco anos.

- Não senhor. Só esclarecendo como aconteceu!

- Você... Some com essa coisa daqui! E você... – Apontou para ama que já começou a acalmar o menino mais novo. – Leve meu filho para dentro, veja se ele se machucou gravemente ou não!

Dante mal terminou de concluir, e Heero já estava em seu caminho de volta para dentro do castelo. A ama ajeitava como podia as coisas em uma mão e no outro braço carregava o filho caçula do rei. Dante se demorou um pouco prestando a atenção na pose de seu menino mais velho saindo. Heero era alguém que conseguia impressionar até mesmo a Dante.

A cena toda havia sido observada por Arturo, que de um dos corredores que mostrava o jardim, pode assistir a cena inteira ao lado da rainha. Nesse instante, ele fez a sua escolha...

-/-/-

Após o jantar, Dante e Arturo bebiam um drink na sala de estar, sentados de frente para a lareira. Então, o irmão mais velho foi o primeiro a falar:

- Eu quero o Heero!

Dante que estava quieto, olhando atentamente a chama do fogo se mexer, e bebendo mais um gole de sua taça, ficou em estado de choque por alguns segundos. Depois devagar foi virando seu rosto para direita até encontrar o olhar do irmão. Seu olhar era fechado e sua face séria e fria.

- O que você disse?

Arturo deu um leve sorriso de canto, conhecia bem as reações de seu irmão e sabia quando conseguia deixá-lo irritado. E havia conseguido. Mas nunca se intimidava com o temperamento do irmão e não ia ser agora que começaria a se intimidar. Sabia bem o que queria e lutaria pra conseguir.

- O que você ouviu! Eu quero levar o Heero comigo!

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira... – Dante se levantou ficando de frente para seu irmão. – Você quer levar O Príncipe? O meu herdeiro?

- Bem... Ainda te sobra o Lúcius.

- Lúcius é um Infante... Ele não é o herdeiro do trono! – Dante estava muito irritado.

- Mas, pode vir a ser... Pense que honra seria para esse rapaz?

- Então leve ele...

- Está me dando seu filho mais novo? Aquela criança ainda precisa de uma mãe! Eu não tenho uma esposa! – Agora Arturo se levanta e começa a encarar de volta seu irmão.

- Mas... Heero?

- Pude observar nesta tarde, o tanto que você é ríspido com o garoto!

- Agora insinua que sou um mau pai?

- Não... Digo apenas que você não sabe demonstrar carinho a esse garoto...

Dante observava seu irmão, que agora começou a andar pela sala... Ia da cadeira que antes sentava a janela, enquanto falava...

- Aonde quer chegar Arturo?

- Heero já tem cinco anos. Idade suficiente para entender uma mudança de família... Pude observar essa tarde o quanto ele é avançado em entendimento, para a idade que tem. – Dante escutava pensativo. – Por isso... Tenho certeza que será um excelente aprendiz. Fora, que depois que eu morrer, ele poderá voltar e assumir seu reino. Com o acréscimo do meu! Já pensou nisso?

- Deixe-me ver se entendi direito... Você quer levar meu filho mais velho para criar, assumir seu reino e mais tarde você o devolve pra poder assumir o meu?

Arturo, ao ver que seu irmão começou a dar atenção a ele esboçou um leve sorriso. Depois voltou a encarar Dante, sério, e terminou...

- Encare isso como um empréstimo! – Dante ficou pensativo. E Arturo continuou. – Bom... Agora se me der licença... Vou dormir. Pense nisso e amanhã pela tarde me de uma resposta. Boa noite meu irmão!

Antes de se retirar, Arturo passou e colocou a mão no ombro de Dante. Deu uma ultima olhada pra ele e saiu.

-/-/-

Dante estava deitado em sua cama. Olhava para o lado e observava com carinho sua amada esposa dormir. Carinho este que só demonstrava quando ninguém via. Sempre foi adepto do ditado que dizia: _"O sentimento é uma fraqueza mortal"_, frase que seu pai o ensinou desde sua adolescência.

Levantou de sua cama e com passos leves, foi até o quarto de Lúcius, o mais novo. Era um bebê de dois anos, que não possuía maturidade alguma e mal sabia andar direito... Riu ao se lembrar o quanto ele era desastrado. Vivia se machucando quando tentava fazer algo. Corria e tropeçava. Realmente, ainda um bebê.

Saiu de lá e foi para o quarto de Heero. Quando entrou, era visível a diferença de atmosfera. O quarto de Lúcius era uma bagunça. Cheio de brinquedos espalhados pelo quarto. Já o de Heero era pura organização. Tudo aquilo com que brincava era devidamente guardado após seu uso. O garoto só tinha cinco anos de idade e já era um homenzinho. Sempre muito educado, corajoso. O orgulho de qualquer pai.

Dante foi até a cama do menino e puxou a coberta para cima. O menino estava mal coberto e ele quis cuidar para que aquela criança não ficasse doente. Passou a mão na cabeça do menino e sorriu tristemente.

Era um fardo enorme aquele que seu filho carregava, e era algo que nem ele como pai ou como rei poderia apartar daquela criança. Era por isso, que normalmente preferia ser duro. Em especial com Heero, porque sabia que ser o herdeiro do trono não era um destino fácil. Porém, uma coisa que ele nunca contou, nem mesmo a sua adorada esposa, era que:

- Senti orgulho de você desde o dia em que nasceu! – Falou em sussurro, porque não queria que o menino acordasse. – E cada dia que passa, sinto mais!

Esse era um lado de Dante que ele nunca demonstrou e nunca irá demonstrar para ninguém. Era algo que ele guardava para si. Amanda, sempre sentiu que esse lado dele existia, mas nunca pode comprová-lo. Mas, o simples fato de apenas sentir, que existisse um lado assim em Dante, fez com que ela se apaixonasse por ele e se casasse.

Com os mesmos passos leves que usou para adentrar, Dante agora usava para sair do quarto de seu filho. Deu uma última olhada para trás e se certificar que Heero continuava dormindo. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor e após confirmar que o menino dormia e não havia ninguém no corredor saiu. Foi direto para seu quarto e deitou.

O que ele faria com respeito ao pedido de seu irmão? Como daria a notícia a sua esposa? Como Heero reagiria? Eram perguntas que tiravam seu sono. Mas, forçar-se a dormir era a melhor alternativa naquele momento...

-/-/-

Dante não desceu para o café da manhã, ao invés disso se fechou em seu escritório a pensar na decisão que deveria tomar. Amanda, estranhando a ausência do marido, após tomar seu café da manhã, se certificar que seus filhos estavam bem e seu cunhado não precisava de nada, preparou uma bandeja de comida e levou para o rei. Ao chegar, bateu na porta pedindo permissão para entrar...

- Entre! – Disse Dante com sua habitual dureza na voz e autoridade.

- Bom dia rei! Descansou bem? – Disse ela sorrindo e levando para escrivaninha a bandeja.

Normalmente, ela manda alguma servente levar, ou alguém carregar a bandeja e ela acompanha. Hoje foi diferente de tudo isso. A própria rainha carregou a bandeja e serviu o marido. Dante observou a esposa, estranhado. Não que suas reações fossem percebidas por ela. Mas em seu interior, ele se perguntava, se ela suspeitava que houvesse algo errado. E em seu interior, ele também sabia que Amanda não era nada boba...

- Por que não mandou alguém trazer isso? Deve estar pesado! – Disse ele ajudando-a a colocar a bandeja na mesa.

- Queria fazer algo pessoalmente para o meu rei!

Ele não respondeu. Apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça. A rainha, vendo que seu marido não ia apenas falar, resolveu se sentar e amavelmente se mostrar a disposição, para que pudessem conversar. Dante a observou. Sabendo que ela não sairia dali, sem uma explicação do que ele tinha, resolveu começar a comer...

- Gostou do bolo? – Ele assentiu. – Fui eu que fiz. Segui a receita que sua mãe, a rainha, me deu. – Ele a olhou e continuou comendo. – É bom ver Arturo aqui... Ele trouxe boas notícias?

As últimas palavras dela o fizeram engasgar. Então, Amanda soube que estava no caminho certo. E que aquilo que preocupava seu marido veio junto com a visita de seu cunhado. Resolveu, então, esperar que Dante terminasse o café da manhã, para voltar a perguntar o que estava acontecendo...

-/-/-

Heero estava sentado em um banco, que ficava de frente para a fonte no jardim que ligava alguns corredores do castelo, lendo. Enquanto Lúcius brincava de barquinho na fonte com a ama. Arturo se aproximou, passando primeiro pelo mais novo. Sorriu para o menino, passou a mão na cabeça dele e em silêncio, se dirigiu até Heero. Este quando viu que seu tio se aproximava, se pôs de pé e fez uma reverência ao rei. Arturo riu com a atitude do jovem príncipe.

- Sente-se Heero! – O menino obedeceu em silencio à voz do tio. – O que esta lendo?

- Táticas de guerra...

- É um livro muito pesado para uma criança de cinco anos de idade, não acha?

- Eu não sou uma criança, senhor... Eu sou O príncipe! Meu destino é governar esse reino.

- Hum... E por acaso você consegue entender o que diz o livro?

- Meu pai diz que o entendimento vem com o conhecimento! Sendo assim, o que não entendo ainda, entenderei com o passar do tempo. Mesmo assim, tem muitas coisas que já consigo compreender.

Era realmente impressionante aquele jovem príncipe. Ele sabia falar corretamente e falava com a entonação de um adulto. Era realmente algo majestoso aos olhos do tio.

- Excelente! Diga-me uma coisa Heero... Você aceitaria passar uns dias comigo? No meu reino?

- Se essa for à vontade do Rei! Não me importaria em ir...

- Ótimo! Continue lendo... Não te incomoda eu ficar aqui ao seu lado, não é?

- Não senhor... Fique a vontade! – Após dizer isso, Heero voltou a ler, concentradamente, enquanto seu tio o analisava em silêncio.

-/-/-

- Terminei! Obrigado por me trazer algo de comer...

- Estou aqui para servi-lo, meu Rei! – Dante assentiu. – Meu senhor, conceda-me um favor?

- Diga rainha!

- Me preocupa vê-lo assim. Poderia confiar em mim a sua preocupação?

O que ele temia, aconteceu. Amanda sabia que havia algo errado, e sua esposa era tão teimosa quanto ele. Sem contar, que se ela tivesse lhe perguntado como esposa, ele poderia ter se negado a responder-lhe, mas ela era astuta, e fez uma pergunta formal, como rainha...

- Arturo, precisa de um herdeiro... – Parou e observou a reação dela. Ainda nada demonstrou. – E quer levar Heero com ele!

Agora sim. A rainha arregalou os olhos e entrou em estado de choque por alguns instantes... Ela não se movia, não falava e mal se notava que respirava. De repente, uma voz falha, saiu...

- O-O que você... Disse? – Isso era para que ele repetisse o que acabara de falar, mas ele sabia que ela não precisava ouvir de novo, por isso prosseguiu.

- Ainda não dei uma resposta a ele... Mas, como ele é estéril, me pediu Heero como um empréstimo. Assim que ele se tornasse rei no reino Wing, ele poderia voltar a Sank e governar aqui também!

- Meu... Meu filho? Você quer dar meu filho? – Agora ela dizia entre soluços. As lagrimas começavam a escorrer...

- Ah, por favor, Amanda. Não é o fim do mundo! Pode até ser bom para o menino!

- Bom? – A rainha levantou os olhos e encarou ao rei. – Você quer doar o nosso filho? – Apesar do tom de voz baixo, aquela frase saiu com uma petulância tamanha, que não passou despercebida por Dante.

- Eu não estou doando ninguém... E também, não preciso me explicar.

- É MEU FILHO! – Pela primeira vez em todos os anos de casados, Amanda aumenta o tom de voz para o marido.

- É MEU TAMBÉM! – Ele revida no mesmo tom. – E acho que será bom pra ele crescer... – Ela estava em prantos. – E já está decidido. Heero irá com meu irmão. E assim que ele tiver maturidade suficiente, assumira os dois reinos!

O rei saiu para chamar o irmão mais velho e foi seguido de sua esposa, que se ajoelhava e, segurando as vestes do marido, implorava que este reconsiderasse. Dante estava ficando nervoso com aquela situação. Imaginava que aquilo fosse um choque para sua mulher, mas nunca imaginou tal reação.

Os gritos desesperados da Rainha ecoaram pelos corredores do castelo e chamou a atenção de servos, guardas e do Rei Arturo e Heero que não estavam tão longe assim.

Ao reconhecer a voz da mãe, Heero largou o livro imediatamente e correu de encontro aqueles gritos. Seguido pelo tio e pela ama que carregava o jovem Lúcius. Ao chegarem, viram a cena mais estranha e assustadora do mundo. A rainha estava chorando incontrolavelmente caída aos pés do Rei. Ela implorava entre soluços, que não fizesse aquilo com ela.

Quem via a situação, de nada entendia. Heero ao ver sua mãe naquele estado, correu até ela e a abraçou. Dante ainda de pé, abismado com a atitude da esposa, viu o filho a socorrer e se surpreendeu ao ver o menino lhe devolver um olhar frio. Nunca imaginou que o filho fosse defender a mãe daquele jeito. Ao menos não com a idade que tinha.

Heero olhou para os lados e ao ver todos reunidos vendo ao espetáculo, se recompôs e disse:

- Voltem a seus trabalhos. Agora! – Era tão firme aquele tom de voz que saiu do menino de cinco anos que todos ficaram em silêncio e obedeceram ainda assustados. Então ele olhou para ama e concluiu. – Por favor, leve meu irmão daqui...

A criança que agora, todos notavam estar chorando, foi levada pela ama que estava aflita com todo aquele barulho. Então, Arturo depois de, assim como todos, se surpreender com pequeno príncipe. Resolveu falar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Dante... O que você fez?

O mais velho estava abismado. Nunca viu sua cunhada naquele estado. Ela apenas chorava. Nem a atitude de seu filho a despertou. Ele encarou Dante, quem estava até então analisando o filho e a mulher, viu o irmão respirar fundo e lhe dirigir o olhar de volta...

- Tomei minha decisão...

- Como? – Arturo, naquele momento não tinha entendido de que se tratava. Tudo havia sido um enorme choque.

- Heero irá com você! – Após ditas aquelas palavras, Dante deu as costas para o irmão e saiu. Entrou no escritório e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Foi aí então, que Arturo entendeu. Era a notícia que deixou sua cunhada naquele estado. Incrédulo, olhou para a rainha. Ela estava abraçando seu filho, Heero que tinha a face pensativa, e encarava a ele, seu cunhado, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Seu olhar era triste e através dele um pedido mudo de piedade.

Arturo respirou fundo e passou a mão no rosto. Aquilo tinha sido bem pior do que ele esperou. E agora? O que ele deveria fazer?

**Continua...**

Cadê minhas reviews?

Quero todas que puderem mandar e comentem muitooo!

Beijos a todos!

Saudades de vocês!


	2. Heero Yuy

Ola pessoas linda que eu adoro!

Tudo bem com vcs?

Estou trazendo mais um capitulo da minha nova fic.

Espero que gostem... Esse capítulo ficou bem grande, então boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>2. Heero Yuy<strong>

Arturo foi até a rainha e a ajudou a levantar. Segurando-a pelo braço, a levou até a sala da lareira junto com Heero. Mandou que buscassem um copo de água com açúcar e a fez se sentar.

Heero em momento algum se separou da mãe, quem o abraçava a todo o momento. Depois que chegou a água, a rainha bebeu e se acalmou Arturo se sentou de frente a ela para, então, falar:

- Está mais calma agora?

- Majestade, por favor, não leve meu menino. Farei o que quiser, o que pedir lhe darei...

- Amanda... Pare com essa formalidade... Eu te peço.

- Então... Não leve meu filho para longe de mim.

As lagrimas, começaram a descer novamente, Arturo, não sabia mais o que dizer ou o que fazer. Tirou um lenço e o entregou para rainha, que o pegou e começou a secar inutilmente as incessantes lagrimas.

- Eu só tomei essa decisão, porque preciso de um herdeiro ao meu trono...

- Mas, porque Heero.

- Amanda... Você sabia que não posso ter filhos?

A rainha olhou-o espantada, pois não imaginava algo assim. Baixou a cabeça e olhou para Heero, quem estava atento a toda a conversa. Sabia que Aturo não mentiria com algo assim e sendo assim, saiba que não havia ninguém tão merecedor daquele cargo quanto Heero. Como sendo o sobrinho mais velho...

- Mas... Ele irá para tão longe... E eu nunca mais o verei. Não posso aceitar!

- Não... Isso não é verdade. Você o verá! – Arturo agora conseguiu a atenção da rainha.

- Como?

- Assim que Heero tiver aprendido tudo o que necessita para ser o meu sucessor, ele poderá voltar. Ele ainda será o sucessor deste reino!

Heero, que até então estava escutando toda aquela conversa, se pôs de pé. Olhou para o tio e depois olhou para mãe e com uma convicção, digna de um rei, que apesar dele só ter cinco anos de idade já possuía, falou...

- Eu quero ir! – A rainha olhou-o surpreendida. Menos Arturo, que depois da cena que viu no corredor, já não duvidava de nada vindo daquele jovem.

- Heero... Você tem idéia do que está dizendo?

- Sim! Eu quero ir! Acho que isso me fará mais apropriado ao trono!

A rainha, já não sabia mais o que pensar. Primeiro veio o choque, depois a negociação e agora a decisão do próprio filho? Isso já era demais. Uma criança decidindo o próprio futuro. Mas, sabia também que naquele terreno não tinha como lutar. Heero era tão teimoso quanto o pai, sem contar que o próprio Rei já havia dado sua permissão. Agora a ordem tinha que ser cumprida.

- Quando... Quando você pretende partir? – Perguntou a rainha para seu cunhado, sem tirar os olhos do filho.

- Amanhã depois do café da manhã!

- Como? – Agora ela encarou o homem a sua frente. – Já? Eu nem terei tempo de me acostumar com a idéia...

- Meu reino já está a tempo demais sozinho. Não posso mais ficar!

A rainha olhou novamente para seu filho, que agora olhava para o tio e concordava com o que este havia dito. A conversa acabou ali. Não tinha mais o que ser dito. O martelo já havia sido batido por todos e não adiantava ela se opor. Sabia que nunca poderia ganhar de seu marido, de seu cunhado e ainda de seu próprio filho. A única coisa que lhe sobrava era o conformismo.

Naquela noite, a rainha não jantou. Não tinha fome e preferiu ficar arrumando as coisas do filho para a viagem. Sabia que demoraria anos, até que o veria novamente. Pediu que a ama trouxesse a janta de seu primogênito ao quarto, assim, poderia passar mais tempo com ele, enquanto ajeitava tudo.

A rainha fazia das tripas coração para agüentar tamanha dor que sentia. A ama do menino estava em prantos. Chegava até ser uma cena cômica, porque a mulher se acalmava um pouco enquanto arrumava as roupas do menino, mas quando olhava pra ele, começava chorar de novo. Todos no castelo que eram mais próximos a família real estavam tristes com a notícia. Felizes por saber que o Príncipe terá uma fortuna maior que a de seu pai, pois herdará os dois reinos, mas tristes com a partida dele.

O Rei Dante, estava fechado em seu escritório. Não abriu a boca durante todo o jantar e não quis nem comer a sobremesa. Foi direto para o escritório revisar as papeladas necessárias para enviar seu filho sob a custódia do irmão. Sua esposa ele não viu mais depois da cena do corredor. Nada falava e nem uma expressão ele deixava transparecer. Estava concentrado em sua papelada quando batem na porta. E ele da permissão para que entre.

- Majestade... – Disse o homem de cabelos grisalhos ao abrir a porta. – Trouxe os papeis que me pediu.

- Ah sim... Entre Conde Merquise de Peacecraft!

- Aqui está o que vossa majestade me pediu. – O homem de feições tranqüilas, entregou ao rei alguns papeis. – Com licença meu rei, mas posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?

- Prossiga! – Disse o rei sem tirar os olhos do trabalho.

- O senhor, realmente deixara seu filho ir?

- Você tem filhos, não é?

- Sim senhor... Tenho um barão... De oito anos. Meu orgulho!

- Você obrigaria seu filho a ficar com você, se você soubesse que indo embora ele poderia se tornar muito mais afortunado?

- Para ser sincero... Não sei! Talvez não. Talvez o deixa-se ir.

- Então agora, você me entende. – Dante após concluir seu pensamento, assina o ultimo papel. E se levanta. Despede-se do Conde e vai para seus aposentos. Entra em silencio ao ver que sua esposa já estava deitada. Se junta a ela e logo pega no sono.

-/-/-

Chegou o dia mais odiado pela rainha. Todos tomaram café da manhã juntos e em silencio. Amanda passou o tempo todo contemplando o rosto de seu amado filho enquanto ele comia. Dante nada falou, relanceava olhares para o filho de tempo em tempo. Arturo sentia uma mescla de sentimentos o inundando. Estava muito feliz por levar Heero com ele, porém muito triste por sua cunhada. Quando todos acabaram de comer, Arturo quebrou o gelo...

- Obrigado pela hospedagem de vocês! Mas, Teremos que ir... – Se o que ele desejava era atenção, conseguiu. Principalmente da rainha que o olhou com rancor. – Amanda...

- Por favor, Anna, peça que preparem a carruagem! – A rainha interrompeu o rei Arturo, dando ordens a sua servente.

- Bom... O acompanharemos até a saída. – Concluiu o rei Dante, se levantando.

Heero se pôs de pé em um salto. E de mãos dadas com sua mãe, caminhou até a saída do castelo. As lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da rainha. O menino a olhava sem nada a dizer. Havia chegado a hora de se despedir. Olhou todos os servos do castelo e pode ver a tristeza nos olhos de todos. Olhou a ama que carregava seu irmão, que dormia. E ela se aproximou dele para lhe depositar um beijo na testa.

Heero nada disse. Agradeceu com uma reverencia de cabeça, seu olhar era brando. Observou por um momento seu irmãozinho e saiu. Chegou até o lado de fora da enorme porta de entrada de seu lar, ou melhor, seu antigo lar a partir de agora, e olhou para sua mãe. A rainha se ajoelhou em frente ao filho e o abraçou fortemente. Ela voltou a olhar o filho, memorizando cada traço do rosto dele...

- Filho, por favor, se cuide, se alimente corretamente e se comporte!

- Sim...

- Eu te amo demais! – Ela voltou a abraçar o filho. – Vou te escrever toda semana. – Disse a rainha ao se separar do abraço.

- Toda semana não tem necessidade. Escreva-me uma vez por mês. Assim terá mais noticias para contar! – Respondeu racionalmente.

A rainha sorriu. Seu filho sempre a impressionava, apenas assentiu e se levantou. As lagrimas se apossavam da rainha incessantemente. Heero continuou e parou em frente ao pai. Dante olha para o filho e este lhe retribui. Ambos ficam em silencio se analisando, até que o rei estende o braço, o filho copia e os dois apertam as mãos.

- Boa sorte em sua nova jornada... Seja nobre, honrado e nunca se esqueça de dar orgulho ao sobrenome Yuy!

- Sim, senhor!

Dante assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e olhou para seu irmão Arturo, que entendendo o pedido mudo de Dante, para que cuidasse de Heero, levou a mão direita até o coração, depois a tirou e a estendeu em direção a Dante com a palma virada pra cima. Isso significava que ele cuidaria do menino como se fosse seu próprio filho.

Heero deu uma ultima olhada ao redor como se estivesse memorizando algo e subiu na carruagem do tio, seguido por ele e a porta se fechou. O cocheiro tocou os cavalos e a infantaria do rei Arturo escoltava a carruagem.

Amanda ao ver que seu filho partia, entrou em desespero, gritou o nome do filho chorando. Tentou correr atrás da carruagem, mas foi interceptada por suas servas pessoais. Dante olhou até que a carruagem cruzasse a ponte, depois entrou e foi direto para seu escritório, dando ordens para que todos voltassem ao trabalho.

-/-/-

Heero não olhou para trás em nenhum momento, e nem tão pouco olhou para o tio. Fechou os olhos e começou a lembrar de cada momento que passou ao lado daquelas pessoas, principalmente de sua mãe. – Por favor, mãe, se cuide! – Fez um pedido silencioso. Lembrou de seu irmão e seu pai... Ficou tão entretido em suas memórias que adormeceu.

Arturo observava seu sobrinho com olhos paternos. Realmente se sentia mal pela rainha. – Me perdoe Amanda, por favor! – E também fez seu pedido silencioso. Ao notar que o menino havia dormido, o rei o pegou com cuidado e o pôs deitado no banco da frente e cobriu-o com seu casaco, para que pudesse dormir confortavelmente.

- Descanse filho, o futuro que lhe espera é duro, mas tenho certeza que você poderá vencê-lo. Por isso te escolhi! – Sussurrou Arturo.

Depois disso voltou a olhar pela janela e em nada mais pensou. Apenas contemplava a paisagem que passava por seus olhos. A viagem foi tranqüila e com o cair da noite o cocheiro pára em frente uma pousada para que todos possam descansar. Heero acorda ao sentir que a carruagem não estava mais em movimento. Olha pela janela e vê que ainda não chegaram.

- Passaremos a noite aqui, Heero. Sairemos bem cedo após o café da manhã.

Entraram na taverna que pertencia a pousada e para comerem e Arturo convidou seus soldados e o cocheiro para sentarem-se à mesa com eles. A cada passo que conhecia mais seu tio, o príncipe podia ver o quão diferente ele era de seu pai. Para Heero, Dante, nunca foi uma má pessoa, apenas alguém difícil de lidar. Porem, Arturo era diferente, era alegre e comunicativo, e isso o intrigava.

O jantar correu bem. Heero nada disse, apenas observou e Arturo achou melhor deixá-lo à vontade, então se descontraiu ouvindo as piadas de sua infantaria, que comiam, bebiam e riam alegremente. Depois de jantarem, Arturo e Heero foram para o quarto dormirem. O rei havia pedido um quarto com duas camas, para poder cuidar do menino. Os soldados e o cocheiro foram para seus quartos também, o lugar era seguro, então a noite correu bem.

-/-/-

Eram seis da manhã e o sol ainda não tinha se mostrado por completo, quando a infantaria do reino Wing se preparava para mais um dia de viagem.

O pequeno príncipe despertou com seu tio o chamando. O rei já estava vestido e os soldados entravam e saiam do quarto, carregando a bagagem para colocá-las de volta a carruagem. O menino ainda sonolento se levantou com dificuldade e foi logo se arrumar. Depois de pronto, ele acompanhou o tio e os soldados para o desjejum e logo em seguida partiram para mais uma jornada.

- Ainda hoje conhecerá o reino Wing! – Disse Arturo, feliz, quebrando o gelo.

- Mais quanto tempo de viagem? – Heero ficou curioso.

- Mais meio dia. Creio que no meio da tarde estaremos entrando no castelo.

Heero assentiu e voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Já saímos do território do reino Sank?

- Sim. A hospedagem onde passamos a noite é exatamente a fronteira final. Passado por ela, você saí de Sank.

- Interessante! – O menino prestava muita atenção no caminho, como se quisesse lembrar-se de cada pedra e/ou o que havia nele. – E agora, onde estamos?

- Na estrada que liga nossos reinos. Somos visinhos. – Heero olhou para o tio surpreendido com a novidade.

- Sério? Eu não fazia idéia. – Arturo sorriu com o espanto do menino.

- Te mostrarei a fronteira, onde entraremos no reino Wing.

- Certo! – Disse Heero com um tom de voz animado, apesar de suas feições ainda serem sérias.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Heero observava atentamente o caminho e a paisagem, enquanto Arturo alternava entre observar o caminho e seu sobrinho. O menino notou os olhares analistas do tio e resolveu falar.

- Notei que a viagem de ontem e hoje foi bem tranqüila...

- Sim o caminho que fazemos costuma ser bem seguro.

- O caminho que fazemos?

- Nós não fazemos o caminho pela estrada comum. Essa é a estrada real, poucos a conhecem e normalmente é muito segura, porque é guardada pelos Marqueses do reino Wing e do Sank. Então, é mais tranqüila. Fora que é o caminho mais rápido.

- Entendo. E quem é o Marques desse lado da fronteira que pertence ao reino Wing?

- O marquês Richard Maxwell. Aliás, ele tem um filho da sua idade. Acho que se darão muito bem!

- Hum... – Heero nada falou.

Os dois fizeram mais uma pausa longa na conversa. Passaram-se mais uma hora, até que o menino voltou a falar...

- Falta muito para a fronteira?

- Não... Estamos chegando! – Arturo, queria descontrair, por isso retomou o assunto anterior. – Você tinha muitos amigos em Sank?

- Não. O único que eu considerava amigo era Milliardo Merquise de Peacecraft, filho do conde Willian Merquise de Peacecraft. Mas, não era sempre que ele ia ao castelo... – O tom que Heero falou, parecia insatisfeito.

- Você o considerava muito?

- Sim. Zechs era muito divertido... Sempre tinha uma novidade pra contar.

- Zechs? – O tio estranhou. E Heero olhou pra ele para poder explicar.

- Sim. Era o codinome do Milliardo.

- Um codinome... Interessante. E quem lhe deu esse apelido?

- Não faço idéia... – Heero deu de ombros.

- E qual é a idade dele?

- Zechs tem oito anos. Três a mais que eu.

- Se você quiser, podemos chamá-lo para lhe fazer uma visita qualquer hora.

Heero assentiu. E voltou a olhar a paisagem.

- Em Wing temos vários rapazes para você conhecer: o filho do Duque Barton, do Duque Kushrenada, do Conde Raberba Winner e do General Chang. O mais velho é Treize, filho do duque Kushrenada que tem oito anos, os demais tem cinco também. E claro, não podemos esquecer o filho do Marquês Maxwell. São ótimos garotos. Dar-se-á bem com eles.

Heero voltou a assentir e a nada dizer. O rei vendo que não conseguiria muito mais com ele naquele momento, decidiu deixar a conversa para mais tarde. E as horas foram se passando em completo silêncio. Até que, avistando a fronteira, o rei deu um sorriso e chamou a atenção de Heero.

- Aqui...

- Como? – Perguntou o menino que até então estava concentrado em algo na paisagem.

- A partir desta arvore, você está oficialmente em terreno Wing.

Heero rapidamente olhou para a árvore e começou a gravar o caminho em sua mente. O menino dava tanta atenção a isso que chegava a admirar. Arturo se divertia com a cena.

- Mais umas duas horas e estaremos entrando no castelo.

O pequeno príncipe assentiu e não disse mais nada, Arturo também se calou, preferiu deixar o menino tranqüilo. A viagem apesar de silenciosa foi reconfortante. Os dois sentiam a euforia de algo novo acontecendo. Arturo experimentava a novidade de ser pai, sensação que ele nunca imaginou que sentiria. E Heero, nunca imaginou que conheceria um mundo novo longe do olhar duro de seu pai, ou dos braços protetores de sua mãe. O menino não sabia como seriam as coisas de agora em diante. Sentiria muita falta de casa e de seus pais ou não, mas nesse momento ele estava curtindo a novidade.

- Chegamos. – Exclamou Arturo.

Heero pôs a cabeça pra fora da carruagem e contemplou o enorme castelo que se aproximava a cada passo dos cavalos. Não demonstrou nenhum sentimento, mas por dentro sentia-se inquieto do estava por vir. Como seria conhecer pessoas novas e conviver com esse tio que praticamente acabara de conhecer? Essas eram as perguntas que passavam em sua mente. Mas, preferiu espantá-las e não se preocupar.

Viu os soldados descerem a ponte para a carruagem entrar no castelo, e quando cruzaram os primeiros portões, pode ver a festa que se iniciava com a chegada do rei.

- Viva... Vida longa ao Rei Arturo Yuy! Viva... – O povo gritava em uníssono.

O rei sorria e acenava em resposta a seus súditos. Todos paravam seus afazeres para comemorar a chegada do rei. Heero se espantou ao ver a alegria sincera no rosto daquelas pessoas. A carruagem não se detinha, as famílias dos soldados que escoltavam o rei começaram a acompanhar, andando, a carruagem e seus entes queridos.

Depois de mais alguns poucos minutos a carruagem parou em frente à enorme porta de entrada do castelo e todos os nobres aparecem para receber seu rei, junto com os criados do castelo. Arturo desceu primeiro e ajudou Heero a descer em seguida.

Todos cumprimentam ao rei com uma reverencia e um largo sorriso no rosto, mas ficam curiosos com respeito ao jovem rapaz que o acompanhava. Arturo entendendo, olhou ao redor e puxou Heero para sua frente. Colocando as mãos nos ombros do menino e fez a seguinte proclamação.

- Povo do reino Wing... Meu povo! É com muito orgulho que lhes apresento o sucessor ao meu trono. Esse pequeno príncipe se chama Heero Yui. E peço que a partir de hoje, vocês possam amá-lo e respeitá-lo. Pois ele é para mim, um filho querido!

Ditas estas palavras o povo começou a aclamar o nome do menino em forma de boas vindas. Heero, não sabia o que fazer e em resposta, fez uma pequena reverencia ao povo. E quando se voltou para os nobres e criados do castelo, pode vê-los se curvando a ele. Arturo sorria orgulhoso. Acenou uma ultima vez ao seu povo e entrou no castelo, levando consigo o menino que ainda estava sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

Os dois foram seguidos pelos nobres... E quando Arturo entrou na sala do trono, sentou-se e pediu que todos prestassem a atenção. Heero se manteve em pé ao lado direito do tio, com muita atenção empregada nele.

- Senhores... Quero que providenciem um baile para amanhã à noite, chamem todos os nobres do reino, suas esposas e filhos. Quero apresentá-los oficialmente ao príncipe herdeiro.

- Sim vossa majestade! – Disse o Conde Raberba Winner.

- E não se esqueça de trazer o Quatre, meu querido amigo. Quero que Heero o conheça. – Arturo sorri para o conde que lhe devolve visivelmente lisonjeado.

- Será uma honra meu senhor. – E o conde olha para Heero e sorri. O menino lhe devolve uma reverencia polida.

- Por agora é só. Daqui à uma hora, levem-me ao escritório as necessidades do povo. Por agora, irei mostrar o castelo ao Heero.

Dizendo isso, o rei se levanta e saí da sala do trono acompanhado do pequeno príncipe. O rei levou o menino para uma viagem deslumbrante pelo maravilhoso castelo muito bem decorado. Todos os corredores do castelo possuíam um tapete que ia de uma ponta a outra da cor azul Royal e eram enfeitados com o desenho do brasão do reino. Arturo mostrou cada cômodo do castelo para Heero e até mesmo as suas passagens secretas. Finalizando o percurso há dez minutos antes de voltar a seus afazeres, deixando o garoto em seu novo quarto.

Como Arturo não fazia idéia dos gostos do menino, pediu que decorassem o ambiente com a cor verde. Então, o veludo que decorava a cabeceira da cama era de verde escuro, e a colcha da cama dele era de verde floresta, fazendo um destaque de tom sobre tom. O restante dos lençóis de cama era branco. A cama era de madeira jatobá maciça, assim como o restante dos moveis e baús que completavam a decoração. Era algo majestoso de se ver.

Heero ficou impressionado com o cuidado que seu tio teve em preparar tudo para sua chegada, apesar de não demonstrar nada. O rei vendo que o menino nada dizia, porém observava atentamente cada detalhe do quarto, entendeu que provavelmente o tinha agradado. Então, sorriu.

- Heero. – Disse o rei, ganhando a atenção do menino. – Eu tenho que ir cuidar dos assuntos do reino. Sinta-se à vontade, porque agora esse é seu lar. Ordenarei que lhe tragam algo para comer. Deve estar com fome...

- Sim. Obrigado. – Disse o menino com a mesma expressão seria de sempre.

- Ótimo. Com licença então. – Arturo se retirou e Heero voltou a analisar o novo quarto.

O rei deixou o menino à vontade em seu novo quarto e saiu para seus afazeres, mas tomando o cuidado de mandar que uma das serventes estivesse à disposição de Heero durante todo o dia e respondesse a todas as necessidades do menino. O rapaz passou a maior parte do tempo fechado em seu quarto, organizando suas coisas, às vezes saia para o jardim do castelo, mas logo voltava.

Por volta das sete horas da noite o tio foi ao quarto de Heero, lhe informar que devido a sua ausência por tantos dias, ele passaria a noite cuidando de assuntos do reino, por isso, não iria poder jantar com ele naquela noite. Mas, também deixou claro que faria de tudo para que aquela situação não voltasse a se repetir no futuro. O menino compreendeu as necessidades do tio, então como não queria jantar sozinho na mesa pediu que lhe servissem o jantar no quarto.

Heero foi cedo para cama, e Arturo passou a noite e parte da madrugada revisando os assuntos do reino. Queria deixar tudo perfeitamente organizado para o dia seguinte, que é quando ele oficialmente apresentaria Heero como seu sucessor e também queria deixar tudo bem estruturado, para que pudesse dar uma maior atenção ao seu sobrinho, a quem considerava como um filho.

-/-/-

Dia de festa... Era como todos do castelo amanheceram falando. Os servos e nobres estavam felizes com a grande novidade que seu amado senhor trouxe de sua ultima viagem. Apenas as pessoas de maior confiança do rei sabiam que Heero era seu sobrinho, mas para a grande maioria, Arturo deixou que pensassem que Heero era sim seu filho desconhecido, ele preferiu deixar essa história para que ninguém se opusesse ao fato do menino assumir como rei futuramente.

Eram por volta das dez horas da manhã quando Heero abriu os olhos, apesar de ter ido se deitar cedo, o cansaço da viagem o impediu de levantar no horário de costume. O rei pediu que não o acordassem. Arturo apesar de ter ido dormir tarde, já estava de pé desde bem cedo. Ajudou a escolher a comida que seria servida durante a festa, mandou chamar os melhores músicos e atores do reino, para que alegrassem a festa e mandando avisos urgentes aos nobres das redondezas para comparecerem na festa com suas famílias.

A ama destinada a cuidar de Heero entra no quarto do menino. Era uma senhora de estatura baixa, cabelos grisalhos mostrando uma idade já avançada, mas alguém muito bondosa e simpática. Quando a senhora entrou e viu o menino já desperto, abriu um largo sorriso para ele ato que Heero retribuiu com um leve e quase imperceptível sorriso, afinal isso não era algo que ele costumava fazer.

- Bom dia meu jovem príncipe... Dormiu bem? – Perguntou ela alegremente.

- Sim. Obrigado. – Ele respondeu apenas e se levantou da cama.

A ama trazia consigo a bacia e a jarra com água para que o príncipe pudesse lavar o rosto e uma toalha limpa para que ele pudesse se secar. Colocou o recipiente sobre a cômoda e deixou a jarra ao lado direito e a toalha ao esquerdo. Heero veio e ela encheu a bacia de água para ele, enquanto o menino se lavava, ela foi escolher as roupas que ele colocaria.

- Qual seu nome? – Perguntou Heero.

- Me chamo Lourdes meu senhor. Mas, aqui todos me chamam por vóvó.

- Entendo. Então vóvó... Quais são meus afazeres de hoje? – Heero disse, secando o rosto.

A senhorinha ao ouvir-se sendo chamada por vóvó ficou tão emocionada que seus olhos umedeceram. Olhou para o pequeno príncipe com olhos maternos e sorriu antes de responder.

- O rei ordenou que você não fizesse nada hoje. Que descanse, brinque e aproveite seu dia. E obviamente, não se esqueça sua festa de boas vindas.

- Está bem.

Heero nada disse. Vestiu-se e foi para o jardim tomar sol. Depois pediu que a ama o levasse para conhecer os criados do palácio. Na casa de seu pai, o pequeno príncipe, conhecia a todos pelo nome e ele queria fazer o mesmo ali, onde seria seu lar por muito tempo.

Arturo passou o dia no trabalho e na organização da festa. Heero conheceu as pessoas com quem conviveria e brincou um pouco no jardim, conheceu as salas de estudo do castelo, e no entardecer se retirou para descansar um pouco antes da festa. Arturo fez o mesmo.

-/-/-

Noite de festa...

Todos estavam elegantemente vestidos para o evento do século. Muitos já haviam cumprimentado o rei e os poucos que ainda estavam chegando iam diretamente cumprimentá-lo. Heero estava a espero do momento de sua aparição e relendo a nota que seu tio lhe mandou falando sobre os rumores dele ser seu filho e lhe explicando sua decisão sobre o assunto. O menino nada pensou e apenas decidiu colaborar. Guardou a nota em seu baú e viu um informante do rei entrar e avisá-lo sobre ser a hora de ele ir para festa. O pequeno príncipe assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e acompanhou o homem, ao chegar perto da entrada do salão foi anunciado.

- O príncipe herdeiro Heero Yuy!

Quando entrou ele pode ver o quão cheio estava o salão. Todos se curvaram para recebê-lo e seu tio tinha um sorriso no rosto que brilhava. Era puro orgulho o que o rei sentia, ele havia se apegado demais aquele garoto e seu carinho por ele transbordava, deixando visível a todos. Heero caminhou para perto do tio e todos iam até ele darem as boas vindas, Arturo ia apresentando formalmente a nobreza ao príncipe e Heero mostrando seu lado principesco altamente polido.

Quando chegaram as quatro famílias mais importantes do reino para se apresentarem e Arturo fez questão de fazer as honras.

- Esse é o Duque Iam Kushrenada, sua esposa Lea e seu filho Treize de oito anos.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo alteza! – Disse sorrindo, o duque. Ele, seu filho e sua esposa fizeram uma reverencia para o jovem príncipe, que respondeu com um discreto sorriso e uma reverencia de cabeça.

Então a família Kushrenada se retirou e foi à vez da família do Marquês Richard Maxwell, depois da família do Duque Tomas Barton, da família do Conde Adib Raberba Winner, da família do General Lee Chang e por fim da família do Barão Giuseppe Noin, o único que apresentou uma filha no lugar de um barão, sua querida e única filha, Lucrezia. Heero agradeceu a todos os presentes com uma reverencia de cabeça e um tímido sorriso nos lábios.

Nunca em sua vida viu tantas pessoas darem tanta atenção a ele e isso o surpreendia. Passou a festa mais observando do que falando, quando resolveu que deveria se ausentar um pouco e foi para a sacada. Pensava estar sozinho quando ouve uma voz atrás dele.

- Tomando ar puro ou fugindo dos convidados, alteza? – Heero se virou e deu de cara a poucos metros dele um rapaz com um sorriso divertido no rosto e um longo cabelo castanho amarrado em uma trança, sendo acompanhado por mais quatro rapazes e um jovem que pareciam todos possuírem a mesma faixa etária de idade.

- Tomando ar fresco, Duo... Correto? – Disse o príncipe, monotonamente.

- Nossa alteza, o senhor é realmente incrível, acabamos de nos conhecer e já decorou meu nome... Pergunto-me se já decorou o deles também. – Duo apontou para seus companheiros. Ele se divertia, para ele ver a seriedade do príncipe era algo cômico, então de forma descontraída, resolveu brincar com o mais novo membro do reino.

- Pois não, Treize, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei e Lucrezia... – O pequeno príncipe foi apontando e dizendo os nomes de cada um, todos olharam para Heero intrigados. Afinal, porque ele estava respondendo tão a serio uma simples piada feita por Duo.

Heero não havia entendido que aquilo era apenas uma provocação do menino mais bem humorado do reino, ele sempre viveu ao lado de pessoas sérias e a pessoa mais descontraída que ele conhecia não conviva muito perto dele, que era Zechs. Os demais se entre olharam e quando voltaram suas vistas para o príncipe, não agüentaram e começaram a rir. Heero não entendeu nada e fechou um pouco mais a sua expressão.

Ao ver que Heero era inocente nesse tipo de convivência e por ser o mais velho do grupo, Treize tomou a frente e se compadecendo do jovem foi explicar.

- Alteza, por favor, nos perdoe. Isso foi apenas uma brincadeira de Duo, para descontraí-lo. Não era uma pergunta que precisava ser respondida. Demos risada, porque não esperávamos que respondesse.

Treize disse brandamente e sorrindo como sempre, sua maior característica sempre foi o seu carisma único e peculiar. Conseguia sempre achar uma forma polida e galante de se expressar. Heero entendeu e aliviou seu semblante. Depois disso, eles não se separam mais de Heero durante toda a noite. Treize e Trowa se revezavam explicando a Heero as brincadeiras do Duo, Quatre e Lucrezia sorriam e tentavam gentilmente pedir a Duo que fosse com calma nas brincadeiras, claro que não eram ouvidos. E Wufei hora se segurava para não se irritar com algumas brincadeiras do Duo, hora ria delas e hora comia.

A noite foi um sucesso e Arturo ficou feliz em ver que conseguiu arrumar amigos para seu sobrinho. Varias vezes se distraia observando aquelas crianças tão animadamente conversarem. Heero se divertia apesar de não demonstrar, para ele aquilo tudo era algo novo demais e surpreendente. Não pode deixar de comparar com as festas que freqüentou no reino Sank, onde seu único amigo era Zechs que sempre que ia à festa e eles queriam conversar, ficavam sob o olhar analista de Dante que exigia de Heero uma compostura de rei, ou seja, sorrir e conversar alegremente, não era algo permitido em publico. Já ali, todas as vezes que seu olhar se encontrava com o do tio, recebia um sorriso de aprovação e encorajamento.

Quando o sino avisou ser meia noite as mães pegaram seus filhos, se despediram da família real e foram embora, deixando no salão só apenas os adultos. Heero também havia se despedido e se retirado. Arturo aproveitou um pouco mais a festa ao lado dos seus amigos. Heero logo que chegou ao quarto foi dormir. O dia seguinte seria cheio e ele ainda precisava digerir sua nova vida.

-/-/-

O príncipe acordou cedo se arrumou e foi logo tomar café com o tio que quis saber todas as novidades sobre a noite passada e se o menino havia se divertido ou não com suas novas amizades. Para a surpresa do tio, o menino respondeu a suas perguntas e disse que sim, havia gostado muito de conhecer a todos e que a noite havia sido muito divertida. Então, o rei o avisou que de hoje em diante ele teria aulas de montaria, luta corporal e com armas todas as manhãs e de tarde teria aulas de etiqueta e seus estudos de leitura e escrita. O jovem príncipe assentiu e logo após terminar de comer, foi para o jardim respirar ar fresco e brincar para mais tarde ir para sua primeira aula.

Arturo após terminar seu café da manha saiu a cavalo juntamente com sua escolta para resolver assuntos do reino. Heero após ter feito a digestão foi levado pela ama que o deixou ter suas aulas de combate. Ao entrar, o menino se surpreende ao ver seus novos amigos, mais surpreso ainda, ficou ao ver Noin com eles.

- Bom dia alteza! – Disseram em uníssono ao verem Heero se aproximando.

- Bom dia... – Respondeu o príncipe. – O que fazem aqui?

- A partir de hoje teremos aula de combate com vossa exelencia. – Falou Quatre com seu jeito amável.

- E você senhorita Lucrezia... Porque está aqui? – Perguntou Heero.

- Bem alteza... Eu sempre amei as historias dos soldados e por isso sempre quis me tornar uma. Então meu pai que sempre me incentivou, falou com o rei e ele concordou que eu poderia estudar para me tornar uma guerreira. – Disse Noin feliz.

- Mas, você é uma garota. – Heero estava incrédulo.

- É exatamente o que eu digo. Mulheres são fracas, não nasceram para as batalhas, seu único serviço é o de cuidar da casa! – Disse Wufei mal-humorado.

Noin se irritou com o comentário do amigo e quis se vingar atacando-o, o que deixou Wufei feliz, porque assim poderia provar sua teoria, mas seus planos foram frustrados pelos amigos. Treize segurou Noin enquanto gentilmente Quatre tentava acalmá-la e Heero junto com Trowa entrou na frente de Wufei mantendo-o afastado dela enquanto Duo se divertia com a cena.

- Parem com isso imediatamente! – Uma voz forte, ganhou a atenção deles com sua autoridade. – Vocês estão aqui para se tornarem soldados nobres, que defenderão este reino com suas vidas e não crianças briguentas.

Todos se entreolharam apreensivos, com exceção de Heero que mantinha seu olhar fixo no homem a sua frente. O recém chegado devia ter em torno de um metro e oitenta de altura, tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos claros, aparentava ter por volta de trinta anos de idade e possuidor de expressões forte e impares. Um verdadeiro soldado.

- Meu nome é Odin Lowe serei o instrutor de vocês nos combates com armas corporais e táticas de guerra. – Dizia o homem com as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas olhando firmemente um por um enquanto andava de um lado ao outro. – Aqui dentro e durante a minha aula só existe uma ordem e é a minha! Vocês são os aprendizes e devem respeito a mim. Nenhum de vocês é mais que o outro, vocês são iguais a meu ver. Então, saibam que não terei piedade.

- Senhor, gastaria de expor minha contradição ao fato de haver uma garota aqui no nosso meio. – Reclamou Wufei.

Odin se aproximou dele e olhou para o menino que não hesitou em momento algum e continuou olhando ao homem a sua frente.

- Se ela tiver um cérebro, membros e for bem treinada, será um excelente soldado. Então não me incomode com o fato dela ser mulher. E a partir de agora, peça permissão para falar!

Noin expressou um sorriso ao ver a bronca que Wufei levara. Era seu sonho poder combater pelo reino e isso não permitiria que ninguém tirasse dela.

A aula começou e Odin tratou todos de igual, ali dentro até mesmo entre eles foi banido o tratamento preferencial devido ao status de cada um. Heero passou a ser visto e tratado como mais um deles e por incrível que pareça isso o alegrou.

Os dias foram passando e Heero conquistava mais e mais pessoas com sua nobreza e gentileza. Sua mãe lhe escrevia todos os meses contando como andavam as coisas no reino Sank, como seu irmão estava crescendo bem, seu pai continuava igual e ela sempre sentia a falta dele. Heero respondia a todas as cartas que chegavam de sua mãe e sempre mandava uma nota de agradecimento aos presentes que recebia de seus pais no dia de seu aniversario, data que era sempre comemorada com uma grande festa dada por seu tio.

Os meses e anos foram passando e os laços entre Heero e seu tio foram se estreitando e ficando mais fortes, assim como sua amizade com aquele grupo que conheceu no dia de sua festa de boas vindas. De tempos em tempos Amanda ia visitar o filho, porem nunca ficava mais que dois dias, para que as pessoas do reino Sank não achassem estranha a ausência da rainha. Dante nunca ia por conta do trabalho e Lúcius só foi quando ainda era um bebe, depois ficava com o pai e a ama.

Heero foi se tornando um príncipe influente e famoso nas redondezas por sua educação e por seus feitos. Mas, sua fama não se limitava somente a ele, era um grupo, alias o grupo mais forte e estruturado de que já se ouvira falar e se pode ver. Heero liderava sua própria equipe formada por seus verdadeiros amigos, aqueles que conheciam sua verdadeira história e passavam com ele todos os momentos de alegria e tristeza.

Heero se tornou um homem alto, bonito e forte fisicamente e psicologicamente. Era invejado pelos homens e desejado pelas mulheres, assim como também Treize, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei, homens de verdade e claro, não podendo deixar de citar a única mulher a fazer parte da equipe: Lucrezia Noin a única senhorita de cabelos curtos, adquirido por ela para as batalhas, mas isso não a deixava masculina ou feia, pelo contrario, Noin era uma das mulheres mais linda do reino Wing e possuía inúmeros pretendentes, mas recusava a todos. Seu amor ela ainda não tinha encontrado.

A equipe do príncipe era uma equipe de elite e ganhou o nome de Gundans, o motivo ninguém sabia, mas o nome ficara tão famoso que não só no reino Wing ou Sank, mas em vários outros reinos a equipe era respeitada e temida. Eles não costumavam entrar em batalhas, até porque o rei não permitia, mas as poucas das quais participaram eles exterminaram com seus inimigos com tamanha facilidade que chegava ser humilhante. Heero sempre entrava em ação junto de seus companheiros eles levavam entre eles sua lei e seu lema é o mesmo dos mosqueteiros, um por todos e todos por um.

Heero agora tem vinte e dois anos assim como Noin, Duo, Quatre, Trowa e Wufei, o mais velho é Treize com vinte e cinco anos. A equipe Gundam é o orgulho do rei Arturo e dos nobres, que também são pais desses soldados, mas sem esquecer que é o maior orgulho do instrutor que teve o prazer de criar uma equipe digna de entrar para a história.

- Conde, você acha que vale a pena conquistar o reino Oz? – Perguntou o rei com um aspecto pensativo e preocupado.

- Majestade, sinceramente eu creio que sim. Eles estão nos afrontando... E se não atacarmos seremos atacados. – Disse o Conde Raberba Winner calmamente.

- Senhores o que pensam sobre isso? – Arturo abriu a questão em debate para seus aliados.

Estavam presentes na sala de reunião, o Duque Kushrenada, o Marquês Maxwell, o Duque Barton, o Conde Raberba Winner, o general Chang e o único Barão que participava desse tipo de assunto, o Barão Noin.

- Majestade, entendo sua preocupação. Mas garanto que podemos vencer! – Disse Kushrenada convencido.

- Concordo com nosso amigo. Isso será fácil. – Completou Chang.

- Mas, não quero ver nossos homens feridos e duvido que seja uma batalha fácil, o reino Oz é famoso por ter um grande exercito. – Disse Arturo visivelmente preocupado.

- Grande, porem não invencível!

Todos os mais velhos olharam para porta a ver que falou a ultima frase e como já era de se esperar, sem causar nenhuma surpresa no rei, Heero entra acompanhado de sua equipe.

- O que quer dizer com isso meu filho? – Arturo adquiriu confiança o suficiente com Heero por esses anos que conseguiu a permissão de chamá-lo de filho. E as únicas pessoas que sabiam que ele era apenas sobrinho do rei estavam presentes nessa sala.

- Trowa... – Disse Heero dando passagem para o companheiro.

- Majestade. – Trowa se aproximou do rei e fez uma reverencia antes de continuar. – Estivemos investigando sobre o reino Oz. E realmente o exercito deles é grande, porem instável. Eles perderam a pouco tempo o líder do exercito, e devido a isso alguns deles estão entrando em atrito com os colegas.

- Entendo. Mas, como descobriram isso? – Arturo ficou curioso.

- Temos nossos informantes! – Disse Duo casualmente, sorrindo.

O Marquês vendo a resposta do filho se irritou e levantou para repreendê-lo. Mas, Arturo achava Duo uma pessoa muito divertida e pediu que o amigo se acalmasse e sentasse novamente. Os amigos de Duo e o próprio Heero passaram a mão no rosto incrédulos e Duo olhava a todos tentando entender o que havia feito de errado. Duo convivia tanto com Heero e com os demais que esquecia que a mesma atitude que tinha para com o príncipe, não poderia ser usada para com o rei.

- Então, não perguntarei mais. – Disse Arturo sorrindo para Duo, mas logo fechou a expressão ao lembrar novamente do assunto. – Mas, porque tem tanto interesse no caso Heero?

Heero que até então estava apenas observando da dois passos para mais perto do rei e com um meio sorriso no rosto, fala. – Eu quero liderar a batalha. - Arturo assombrado se admira ao ver o sorriso no rosto dos jovens a sua frente.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p>Oie de novo...<p>

E então? O q acharam?

Gostaram da nova vida do Heero?

O rei permitirá ele ir pra guerra?

Eu sei que vcs estão ansiosas para ver a Relena, mas calma no próximo capitulo ela está ai!

E então? Quero muitas reviews, perguntas, opiniões, enfim... Conto com vcs! ;D

Agradecimentos especiais: Juuh, Suss, Claudia Rayara, Nique e Silvia S.K pelo carinho que vcs sempre me dão!

Adoro vcs e por favor, não me abandonem!

Beijos e estou ansiosa pelas reviews!

E aos novos leitores que espero ter... Sejam Bem-vindos!

Beijos... Nos vemos no proximo capitulo ou no capitulo 20 de Doce Tentação!

bye bye


	3. Lúcius

_Ola pessoas linda do meu coração._

_Gostaria de agradecer imesamente a Suss, a Nique e a Marcela por me ajudarem a upar esse capitulo que o site não deixava subir de jeito nenhum!_

_Aiaiaiai... Quase tive um treco achando que o capitulo não ia ser postado._

_Obrigada meninas e Ma, obrigada por tirar uns minutos dos seus afazeres!_

_Bom, lembrando que GW e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas os pego emprestado pra criar histórias felizes..._

_E lembrando que o personagem Dante, pertence a Nique/Co-Star, que gentilmente me emprestou e agradeço a vc pelo carinho que tem tido comigo._

_Haverão outros personagens emprestados nessa fic e quando eles aparecerem avisarei._

_Os personagens Lúcius e Amanda são meus. Se alguém se interessar me peça e me dê os devidos créditos!_

_Boa Leitura..._

* * *

><p><strong>3. Lúcius<strong>

Já se passaram quatro anos desde a partida do príncipe herdeiro com o tio. A rainha tinha saído de viagem para ver o filho e Dante ficou cuidando do castelo e Lúcius sob os cuidados da ama.

- Príncipe, por favor, não corra... O rei não gosta que corra nos corredores! – A senhora que já tinha uma idade avançada gritava ofegante, enquanto tentava parar o pequenino que alegremente se divertia em deixá-la para trás.

Ao ouvir os gritos da ama, o rei sai de seu escritório apressadamente para ver o que estava acontecendo ali. E ao ver o menino fazendo à senhora de boba, Dante se enfurece e vai até o filho que pára bruscamente ao ver a chegada do pai. O rei pega seu filho pelo braço e o puxa até o quarto dele. Entram os dois e ele fecha a porta antes que a ama conseguisse alcançá-los.

- O que você pensa estar fazendo? – Dante estava visivelmente irritado por ter que parar seus afazeres no meio, para ir acalmar o filho. Mas, mesmo assim seu olhar era frio e sua voz calma.

- Eu só estava brincando... – Disse o menino com a cabeça baixa.

- Quantas vezes terei de dizer que não é para correr nos corredores e nem gritar? Por acaso está desafiando a minha ordem? – Ele encarava fixamente o menino.

- Desculpe... – As lagrimas começaram a escorrer no rosto do menino.

- Você é um homem. Porque está chorando? – Dante era inflexível.

- Eu... Eu... – O pequeno começou a soluçar.

- Tão diferente de seu irmão! Heero não choraria, muito pelo contrario, teria assumido seu erro e aceitado sua punição. Alias, nem estaria passando por isso, porque ele não desobedeceria minhas ordens... – Dante falava mais para si, do que para o filho. O menino levantou a cabeça e começou a secar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Então porque não me mandou no lugar dele, já que sempre o amou mais do que eu? – Lúcius correu e se jogou na cama chorando. Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro e soluçava.

Dante olhando aquela situação meneou a cabeça em tom de desgosto. Olhou para os lados e pensou em como punir o menino. Então decidiu que deixá-lo sem o jantar um dia não o mataria. Sendo assim, antes de sair do quarto e avisar a ama que não era para dar o jantar do príncipe aquela noite, falou:

- Acho que deveria mesmo ter mandado você no lugar de seu irmão. Ao menos agora poderia trabalhar em paz! – E saiu. O rei se encontrou no corredor com a ama aflita, com medo do que poderia ter se passado com o menino. Antes que ela dissesse algo, ele informou a ela sobre o castigo do filho.

- Majestade, por favor... Perdoe-o. A culpa é minha que não o segurei direito. – Dizia a senhora, com um olhar suplicante.

- Aquela criança... – Dante apontou para o quarto do filho. – É um príncipe. Tem que aprender a ser um homem e não uma criança chorona! – E ele se foi para seu escritório.

A ama ficou olhando o rei sair e após não vê-lo mais entrou no quarto para acalmar o menino. Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão na cabeça dele, ato que ele repeliu empurrando à senhora.

- Saia daqui... Você também prefere o Heero. Saia daqui! – Disse o menino em tom mimado.

A senhora respirou fundo. Era mais uma noite em que ela teria que suportar as reclamações daquela criança. Ela sabia que o rei com certeza devia ter feito alguma comparação entre os dois, de novo, e sabia o quanto aquilo irritava o menino mais novo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo ela entendia. Era difícil para quem conhecia o príncipe herdeiro, não fazer aquele tipo de comparação. Heero sempre foi educado, centrado e obediente. Ao contrario de Lúcius que sempre foi mimado, desobediente e arteiro. Mas, Lúcius não possuía apenas defeitos, também possuía qualidades e ser amigável, comunicativo, carinhoso e expressar isso eram virtudes únicas dele.

- Alteza... Se acalme, por favor! – Disse ela paciente.

- Cadê a minha mãe? – Perguntou o menino, de joelhos na cama e secando as lagrimas com as mangas da roupa.

- Foi ao reino Wing visitar o seu irmão. – Respondeu ela gentilmente.

- E porque ela não me levou? – Ele perguntava fazendo biquinho.

- Porque você não pode se ausentar das aulas... – Ela sorria ao responder.

- Eu queria ter ido ver meu irmão... – O menino voltou a chorar.

A ama resolveu deixá-lo um pouco sozinho e foi preparar algo para ele lanchar. Sabia que era contra as ordens do rei. Mas não podia ver o menino ficar tantas horas sem comer. Saiu e foi para a cozinha. Pegou um pouco de pão, leite e um pedaço de bolo e furtivamente voltou ao quarto do menino. Porém ao chegar lá viu que Lúcius já havia adormecido. Deixou a bandeja do lado dele, cobriu-o e saiu para ele poder descansar tranquilamente.

-/-/-

Ao raiar do dia, a ama entra no quarto do príncipe e ao vê-lo ainda dormindo vai acordá-lo. O menino reclama, mas, logo se levanta. Ela o arruma e o envia para o café da manhã junto ao rei. Lúcius ao ver o pai faz uma reverencia e senta-se a mesa em silêncio. Dante segue o menino com os olhos e espera que este diga algo.

- Pai... Posso brincar no jardim hoje? – Perguntou o menino olhando para o prato.

- Você não tem aula? – Dante responde o encarando com altivez.

- Sim... Mas, é que eu gostaria de brincar... – O menino falava com a voz embargada.

- Então você já têm sua resposta! – Respondeu o rei com dureza.

- Mas... – As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto do menino.

- Não comece a chorar. Você é um homem. Como pode ser tão diferente do seu irmão? Heero nunca choraria... – Dante olhava a cena inconformado.

- Eu não sou meu irmão! – Lúcius se levantou da mesa e saiu correndo.

Quando a ama viu o menino sair correndo, deu os primeiros passos para ir atrás do príncipe, mas foi impedida pela voz do rei.

- Deixe-o. Ele precisa ser mais forte! Nunca vacilei com o Heero e veja como ele é... Um verdadeiro rei desde pequeno!

Dante continuou comendo em silêncio, a ama pediu licença e foi embora. Ao terminar seu café da manhã, ele voltou aos afazeres do reino.

-/-/-

Lúcius se encontrava no jardim, perto da fonte chorando. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer para agradar seu pai. O jovem príncipe estava ajoelhado na grama, os braços sobre a mureta da fonte com o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Ele estava tão distraído que não notou a chegada de alguém.

- Oi! Tudo bem? Você está chorando?

Lúcius levanta o rosto e contempla um rosto angelical. Uma menininha de aparentemente uns três anos de idade tinha os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos azuis. Sua pele era bem clara e seu sorriso seria capaz de derreter o mais gélido dos corações. A jovenzinha olhava carinhosamente para o príncipe e realmente interessada em saber o motivo do choro.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou o menino enxugando as lagrimas com as mãos.

- Meu nome é Relena... Relena Merquise de Peacecraft! – Disse sorrindo.

O pequeno príncipe se levantou e fez uma pequena reverencia a jovem e se apresentou.

- Sou o príncipe Lúcius Yuy a seu dispor! – Ela, então, sorri para ele como resposta.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo alteza! – Então o príncipe lhe sorriu de volta.

- Mas... Porque estava chorando?

- Porque meu pai não me ama... – Lúcius olhou para o chão sentindo que as lagrimas queriam se apossar dele de novo.

- Hum... Tenho certeza que seu pai gosta de você! – Ela apenas disse e ganhou o olhar intrigado do menino a sua frente.

- Relena... Por onde andou?

Os dois viraram-se para ver quem era o dono daquela voz tão preocupada. Zechs apareceu ofegante, como quem estava correndo atrás de algo. Agora o jovem menino já entrava na adolescência e sua aparecia já começava a mostrar uma enorme beleza com apenas onze anos de idade.

- Milliardo! – A menina corre até o recém chegado e o abraça fortemente. Ele corresponde ao carinho e passa a mão na cabeça da menina sorrindo.

- Como você ousa fugir assim de mim? Vai ver quando voltarmos para casa. – Ele dizia com uma falsa irritação no tom de voz. E ela lhe responde com um sorriso divertido.

- Quem é você? – O príncipe vendo a cena e não conhecendo o recém chegado, pergunta.

Zechs que até então não havia prestado a atenção na presença do príncipe, agora se volta para Lúcius e faz um reverencia. E ainda com a cabaça baixa começa a se apresentar e começa a se levantar conforme falava.

- Perdão alteza. Sou Milliardo Merquise de Peacecraft. Irmão mais velho de Relena. É um prazer revê-lo.

- Já nos vimos antes? – Perguntou o menino curioso.

- Sim alteza. Eu o conheci há quatro anos. Quando eu vinha visitar o príncipe Heero eu tive a oportunidade de lhe conhecer.

Zechs falava sério e imponente, porem muito educado. Lúcius fechou a expressão quando ouviu o nome do irmão mais velho ser pronunciado. Ele realmente se irritava quando ouvia falar de Heero por conta do ciúme que sentia do irmão mesmo ele estando ausente no reino.

- Então é amigo do meu irmão? – Disse Lúcius mostrando uma arrogância no tom de voz.

- Sim. – Zechs não mudou seu olhar e respondeu ainda imponente.

- Mas meu irmão não está mais aqui. Portanto eu sou o sucessor ao trono. – Lúcius agora reunia toda sua soberba para falar. – Então, talvez eu deixe você ser meu amigo.

Zechs deu um meio sorriso e Relena franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o quão arisca estavam às palavras do príncipe. Lúcius manteve sua pose e Zechs retrucou.

- Sim... O príncipe Heero não está aqui no momento. Mas, isso não faz com que vossa alteza seja o herdeiro ao trono.

Lúcius não sabia o que dizer e ficou quieto olhando para Zechs boquiaberto. Zechs se voltou para Relena e pedindo a licença do príncipe os irmãos se retiraram. Com a saída deles, chegou à ama que estranhou ver a face indescritível do príncipe, mas não deu muita importância e o levou para as aulas de escrita que já estava para começar.

-/-/-

Um bater na porta chama a atenção do rei Dante e do conde Merquise de Peacecraft que estavam até então, concentrados discutindo os assuntos do reino. Dante dá permissão para que entre e a porta se abre, dando passagem para um casal de irmãos.

- Com sua licença majestade! – Disse Zechs se curvando ao entrar no cômodo.

- Majestade... – Agora foi à vez da pequenina que acompanhava o irmão.

- Entrem... – Disse Dante observando atentamente o casal de irmãos.

- Milliardo o rei já conhece. E essa é minha menina. A minha mais nova... Relena. – Disse o conde orgulhoso dos filhos e com um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Seu menino está crescendo muito bem pelo que vejo. E sua filha é linda! – Os elogios do rei eram sinceros.

- Obrigado alteza. – O conde ficava empolgado sempre que elogiavam seus filhos.

Zechs estava em silêncio e ouviu o elogio do rei ainda serio. Se alguém visse sua pose diria que ele era o príncipe, de tamanha realeza que o menino demonstrava em seu porte. Já Relena contagiava por sua doçura. Sorria alegremente ao ouvir o comentário do rei. Seus olhos brilhavam como as estrelas do céu. Aliás, ela tinha uma beleza incomparável para alguém tão jovem.

- Pai... Podemos ir brincar no campo? – Perguntou Zechs.

- Não filho... Ainda tenho assuntos a terminar. Por isso aguarde até que eu tenha terminado e então levarei vocês. – Disse o conde calmamente.

- Está bem... Estaremos lá fora. – Disse Zechs e então se virou para o rei e fez uma reverencia. – Com sua licença majestade...

- Pois não... – Respondeu o rei.

- Licença majestade. – Relena se curvou e abriu um largo sorriso para Dante. Que lhe respondeu com uma confirmação de cabeça.

Os irmãos saíram e Dante continuou analisando os dois, ainda pensativo. O conde ficou intrigado com a fisionomia do rei e amigo de longos anos a sua frente. Esperou que os filhos fechassem a porta para então perguntar.

- Algo o incomoda majestade?

- Incomodar não é a palavra correta. – Dante se levantou da mesa e caminhou para ficar de frente com o conde. – Willian... Conhecemo-nos há muitos anos... Correto?

- Sim... – O fato de ter sido chamado pelo primeiro nome causou um estranhamento no conde. Durante todos os anos que se conhecem essa deve ter sido a terceira vez que ele ouve o rei chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

- Tenho uma idéia... – Dante estava animado, porem com feições sérias.

- Prossiga... – O conde ainda estava intrigado.

- O que acha de...

A frase do rei foi interrompida com as batidas na porta. Curioso por quem seria deu ordens para que entrasse. Amanda abriu a porta sorridente e animada.

- Oh... Desculpe-me. Não sabia que estava ocupado. Bom dia conde. – Falou a rainha entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Amanda... Quando chegou? – Dante se surpreendeu com a entrada da esposa.

- Bom dia minha rainha... É um prazer tê-la de volta! – O conde devolveu um sorriso para Amanda.

- Acabei de chegar e vim direto lhe trazer noticias de Heero... – Ela estava muito feliz.

- Eu ia justamente entrar neste assunto, quando você entrou, minha rainha!

Dante olhou para o homem a seu lado que mudou sua expressão para surpreso. Amanda também estava curiosa sobre o que poderia ser o assunto que envolvia seu filho mais velho. Dante calmamente pediu que os dois se sentassem e fez o mesmo, ficando de frente para eles.

- Eu acabei de pensar em algo. E gostaria de compartilhar com vocês!

- O que seria meu senhor? – Disse o conde confuso.

- O que você teria pensado que poderia envolver Heero? – Perguntou a rainha, intrigada.

- Heero é o príncipe herdeiro. E pelas leis de Sank ele necessita estar casado. Correto? – A rainha e o conde assentiram. – Então eu gostaria de futuramente, casar Heero com sua filha única, Relena! – Dante diz encarando o amigo a sua frente.

A rainha estava confusa, afinal ela ainda não conhecia a filha do conde. Willian passou de surpreso, para abismado até chegar a lisonjeado. Ainda confuso sorriu para o rei.

- Bem... Seria uma honra tanto para mim, quanto para minha família! – Disse olhando para o rei e para a rainha.

- Eu creio que não tive a honra de conhecer sua filha ainda. – Amanda falou olhando para o conde.

- É um fato vossa majestade, mandarei chamá-la imediatamente. – Quando Willian se levantou, foi interrompido pelo rei.

- Minha decisão está tomada! – Disse Dante se levantando. – Ainda tenho muitos assuntos há resolver, mas você pode ir por hoje. – Falou para o conde, que assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. – Então, Amanda acompanhe o conde. Assim poderá conhecer a sua futura nora. Uma menina adorável. – Dante saiu detrás da mesa e estendeu a mão para o amigo. – Assim selamos nosso acordo... Heero e Relena se casarão assim que ele voltar para Sank.

- Sim majestade! – O conde sorriu.

A rainha estava intrigada, mas não questionaria a ordem do rei. Dante podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas sabia julgar as pessoas. E se assim havia decidido é porque a jovem destinada a ser esposa do filho devia ser digna do posto.

O acordo foi selado entre os três e a rainha acompanhou o conde até o jardim para conhecer a sua futura nora. E no momento em que pôs os olhos na menina chegou à conclusão que seu marido havia tomado a decisão mais correta de todas. Relena já é uma princesa desde pequena. Amanda se encantou com ela de tal maneira que pediu para o conde levar seus filhos com mais freqüência ao castelo e se ofereceu para ajudar na educação deles. Convidou Zechs para fazer aulas no castelo e aprender tudo o que se era necessário para ser um exímio espadachim. E chamou Relena para estudar com ela e transformá-la em uma verdadeira princesa.

-/-/-

Os anos foram se passando e a rainha acompanhou de perto o crescimento da futura rainha. A cada dia que passava se tornava mais e mais uma dama exemplar. Zechs se tornou o melhor espadachim do reino e um verdadeiro líder. Ganhou um grupo para comandar e ficou famoso por ser o cavaleiro mais temido e mais bonito do reino.

Já Lúcius cresceu e chamou a atenção de todas as mulheres da corte que preferem um homem mais festeiro. É um bom espadachim, mas detesta as lutas. Tornou-se um homem muito lindo. Seu cabelo castanho avermelhado e seus olhos verdes com a íris meio acastanhada eram iguais ao pai. Seu corpo era forte, mas diferente do de Heero, não tão definido. Muito alto assim como o pai e o irmão, a beleza foi passada para os dois príncipes.

Lúcius cresceu gostando de contrariar o pai. Mesmo que no fundo sempre desejou ser acolhido por ele. Seu maior sonho sempre foi superar o seu irmão com quem nunca teve realmente contato. Ainda como forma de provocação ao pai, deixava o cabelo até os ombros e o usava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Dante sempre foi adepto ao cabelo curto para os homens. Não se importava se haviam homens que tinham cabelos compridos, mas realmente achava inadmissível, seu próprio filho usar.

Ainda para desgosto do pai, Lúcius não se interessava pelos assuntos do reino e adorava passar as noites bebendo com os amigos nas tavernas e rodeado por mulheres. Hoje com seus dezenove anos de idade, mantém uma paixão unilateral por sua amiga de infância, a jovem Relena que cresceu ao lado dele. E também possui uma rixa com Zechs, nunca se entrosaram desde o dia em que se conheceram.

Já eram mais de onze horas quando Lúcius despertou. Levantou com dor de cabeça devido a sua noite agitada. Lavou o rosto, se vestiu e foi direto para a mesa do café da manhã. Ao chegar lá, já não havia nada de comer, os servos do castelo já tinham guardado tudo.

- Você... – Disse apontando a um dos servos que varria o chão e do qual ele não sabia o nome. – Onde está a comida?

- Desculpe-nos alteza... Mas o rei deu ordens para que guardássemos tudo assim que ele levantasse da mesa. – Disse o rapaz envergonhado.

- Mas eu não comi! – Lúcius estava irritado.

- O rei disse que quando o senhor levantasse era para ir vê-lo na sala do trono que ele estaria recebendo o povo. – O rapaz sem mais a dizer, fez um reverencia e voltou a seus afazeres.

O príncipe meneou sua cabeça, estava inconformado, respirou fundo e resolveu ir falar com o pai. Chegando à sala do trono se deparou com uma fila de súditos esperando para falar com o rei. O príncipe passou pela porta e quando Dante o viu teve certeza que ele havia acabado de acordar e estava com fome, por isso foi procurá-lo.

Algumas donzelas do reino que o viram chegar lhe enviaram olhares e sorrisos, aos qual o príncipe devolvia a altura, mas não parava para lhes dar atenção e seguia seu caminho até o trono onde estava seu pai.

- Bom dia meu rei... – Disse ao se aproximar de Dante.

- Acordou agora? Onde passou a noite dessa vez? No bordel ou na taverna? – Dante não estava nem um pouco feliz. A conversa acontecia em voz baixa.

- Não me lembro direito. – Lúcius deu um sorriso de canto ao lembrar-se de sua diversão.

- Sério? – O rei falava monotonamente.

- Eu vim aqui porque estou com fome e quero comer. De ordens para que me sirvam, por favor? – O príncipe estava parado ao lado do pai com um sorriso pronto no rosto para os súditos.

- Não posso! – Respondeu Dante monotonamente.

- Como assim? – Lúcius olhou para o pai, inconformado. – Porque não pode?

- Porque não me lembro direito onde mandei guardar a comida. – Dante lança um olhar frio para o filho. – Agora saia daqui.

Lúcius olha para o pai incrédulo. Nunca passou pela cabeça dele que o rei faria isso. Ainda sem reação e sem ter uma resposta, saiu pisando duro da sala do trono, sem se importar em disfarçar o nervosismo e nem por um sorriso pronto no rosto.

Andando pelos corredores do castelo e murmurando irritadamente, Lúcius se encontra com Zechs, Relena e a rainha, que conversavam animadamente entre eles. Lúcius faz cara de desgosto ao ver Zechs, sorri ao ver a mãe e suspira ao olhar para Relena.

- Bom dia... – Disse o príncipe ao se aproximar do trio, passando os olhos por todos e se fixando em Relena.

- Bom dia meu filho... – Disse a rainha. – Por acaso acordou agora?

- Bom dia Príncipe Lúcius. – Disse Relena sorrindo ao amigo.

- Então... Só levantou agora? – Completou Zechs com um tom irônico para o príncipe.

- Não me lembro de isso ser da conta de um mero cavaleiro... – Devolveu Lúcius para Zechs, quem não se intimidou e manteve o sorriso no rosto.

- Parem com isso vocês dois! – Disse a rainha de forma imperativa.

Relena meneou a cabeça em desgosto olhando para os dois rapazes a sua frente. Sabia muito bem que a única coisa que os unia era ela. Amava demais seu irmão e sabia que ele detestava Lúcius e sempre lhe comentava sobre o verdadeiro herdeiro ao trono, Heero. Mas, por outro lado tinha uma grande amizade com Lúcius e sempre viu que por trás de toda rebeldia existia uma ótima pessoa com uma índole maravilhosa.

- Vocês dois são insuportáveis. – Disse Relena.

- Desculpe minha cara... Não era minha intenção lhe importunar com assuntos insignificantes. – Lúcius pegou a mão da moça e a beijou fixando os olhos em seu rosto.

- É... Creio que vossa alteza não precisa se desculpar tão amavelmente com a irmã de um simples cavaleiro. Concorda? – Zechs entrou na frente de Lúcius, o afastando da irmã e fazendo com que as mãos se soltassem. Ele conhecia os sentimentos de Lúcius pela irmã e isso lhe desagradava veementemente.

Lúcius nada falou, olhou com descaso para Zechs e mantinha seu olhar altivo. Seu objetivo na vida era casar com Relena e não iria permitir que ninguém, nem mesmo o irmão dela se opusesse a isso. Relena e a rainha menearam a cabeça. Apesar de as atitudes de Zechs serem consideradas por muitos uma afronta ao príncipe, Amanda nunca se importou. Sabia muito bem que seu filho procurava por tratamentos como aquele vindo de Zechs. E estamos falando do homem mais importante da cavalaria do reino Sank. Zechs não era alguém qualquer e seus feitos eram importantes para o reino, sem contar sua fidelidade desmedida para com a família real e para com o futuro rei, Heero. A quem sempre demonstrou ter um grande respeito. Fora que o que ninguém sabia é que Relena era prometida a Heero, e o fato de Zechs se dar bem com quem será seu futuro cunhado era muito importante para a união das famílias.

- Muito bem rapazes... Já chega por hoje! – Disse Amanda. – Tenho que ir ver o rei e não quero ser informada que vocês dois estão duelando em qualquer lugar...

- Até porque com todo o respeito, Príncipe Lúcius... Perderia do meu irmão. – Disse Relena reprimindo um sorriso. O comentário fez com que Amanda sorrisse com a brincadeira e Zechs gargalhasse.

- Perdão milady? – Lúcius foi o único que não se divertiu e levou para o lado pessoal o comentário feito por sua amada. Relena continuou segurando o riso e ignorou a pergunta do amigo.

- Está bem... Chega! Eu me retiro. – Disse Amanda sorrindo para eles.

Relena fez uma reverencia a rainha, Zechs se curvou e beijou a mão de Amanda e Lúcius apenas deu um beijo na mãe antes que ela saísse. Zechs olhava sarcástico para o príncipe e se lembrando de seus afazeres deu um beijo no rosto de Relena e pedindo a permissão dela se retirou. O príncipe detestava os modos com quais Zechs o tratava, mas não podia fazer nada. Zechs era irmão de sua amada e sabia que Relena nunca o perdoaria se fizesse algo em contra ele.

- Seu irmão me irrita sabia? – Disse o príncipe para ela.

- Não o leve muito a sério... É divertido te provocar! – Ela completou marota.

- Ah... Então é divertido me provocar? – Lúcius então encurtou a distancia entre eles. Relena deu um passo para trás e ficou encabulada.

- Por favor, Lúcius... Não comece! – Quando os dois estavam sozinhos ela tinha permissão para chamá-lo somente pelo nome.

- O que não devo começar... Relena? – Ele falava bem perto dela com o intuito de seduzi-la.

A moça se afastou do príncipe e devolveu-lhe um olhar de desgosto. Ela não sentia nada por ele além de amizade e já havia deixado claro inúmeras vezes, o problema é que ele nunca entendia. Vendo que ele continuava se aproximando ela fez menção de ir embora, mas o príncipe a segurou pelo braço.

- Relena... Seja sincera comigo... Há alguém que você aprecie? – Ele estava preocupado.

- Não... Infelizmente, não vejo futuro para mim aqui em Sank. – Ela falou com pesar. – Sinto que o homem da minha vida não está aqui no reino.

- Então... Porque não me da uma chance de te fazer feliz? – Ele falou e ela o encarou. – Eu te amo Relena.

- Ama? – Ela agora sorriu e devolveu. – Eu e todas as moças do bordel. Não é?

- Sabe que não. Sabe muito bem só tenho olhos pra você e elas não passam de mera diversão. – Ele falava sério e ela sabia disso.

- Sinto muito, Mas o único amor que posso lhe dar é o amor de uma irmã! – E ela concluiu. – Com licença alteza.

A bela jovem fez uma reverencia e se retirou deixando ao jovem príncipe magoado com a resposta que ouviu. Lúcius passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sentiu os olhos umedecerem. Nenhuma lagrima caiu, mas seu nervosismo aumentou. Contrariado ele resolveu voltar para o quarto e ficar lá até o horário do almoço.

-/-/-

Dante estava concentrado assinando alguns papéis quando bateram na porta e ele dando permissão para que entrassem, olhou para ver o conde Merquise de Peacecraft entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. Dante pára o que está fazendo e da atenção total ao recém chegado.

- O informante acabou de trazer o relatório e o desenho que o senhor pediu. – O conde estende dois papéis para o rei que os recebe com bastante interesse.

- Alguém te viu? – Perguntou Dante preocupado.

- Não senhor. Tudo correu como de costume. – O conde respondeu satisfeito.

- Perfeito! Pode ir agora e obrigado.

Com uma reverencia e nenhuma palavra o conde deixa a sala. Dante põe de lado seus afazeres e desembrulha o primeiro papel. Nele continha informações especifica do desempenho do príncipe herdeiro. Seu carisma, seus feitos, a opinião do povo com respeito à Heero e sua coragem. Detalhava também o quão poderoso ele era em combate, tornando-se um estrategista brilhante e líder do grupo mais temido dos reinos.

As informações descritas no relatório alegraram a Dante, pois mostrava que ele nunca errou com respeito ao filho mais velho. Depois de ler o relatório inteiro, o rei deixa o papel de lado e da atenção ao segundo papel, onde continha um desenho. Dante desdobra o papel e se depara com um retrato de Heero. Um dos melhores desenhistas do reino fez o retrato do príncipe herdeiro para o rei. Dante se admira e se alegra em ver quão bonito e imponente Heero se via naquele desenho.

O rei guardou os papeis em um pequeno baú que ele tinha escondido em uma gaveta e trancou. Guardando consigo a chave. Depois voltou para seus afazeres anteriores. O que ninguém sabia e nem mesmo a rainha, é que Dante vem fazendo isso todos os anos. E dentro daquele baú estavam guardados todos os retratos de Heero e os relatórios sobre a vida do rapaz.

-/-/-

Lúcius estava deitado em sua cama lendo um livro sobre poesias quando a serva vai chamá-lo para o almoço. Devido à fome que estava sentindo se pôs de pé em um salto e se dirigiu para a mesa. Chegando lá se encontrou com o rei na ponta da mesa, a rainha a sua direita e seu lugar vago a esquerda do pai e o conde, Zechs e Relena a mesa o esperando.

- Temos convidados hoje? – Disse com um sorriso voltado para Relena. Ninguém falou nada. Lúcius se sentou no lugar que lhe era correspondido e o almoço começou.

- Majestade... Ficou sabendo que o reino Oz está declarando guerra contra o Wing? – Zechs puxou o assunto com Dante.

- Não... Não fui informado. – Dante se interessou pelo assunto, o conde e Amanda ficaram preocupados e Relena e Lúcius apenas prestavam a atenção.

- Sim. E ouvi dizer que o povo em Wing quer que Heero lidere a guerra. – Zechs então concluiu.

- Heero? – A rainha ficou muito preocupada pelo filho e deixou os talheres caírem da sua mão. Relena foi tentar acalmar Amanda e dar-lhe um copo d'água.

- Tem certeza disso filho? – Perguntou o conde para Zechs que assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Dante ficou pensativo.

- Claro que meu irmão não deve aceitar... Afinal, ele é um príncipe... Não precisa se sujar com barro e sangue em uma guerra. – Falou Lúcius com desdém. Todos olharam para o príncipe, surpresos com o comentário.

- Discordo. – Zechs deu um sorrisinho de vitória. – Dizem também que o próprio Heero quer liderar a batalha! – Lúcius engasga com o vinho que estava tomando. Os demais ficam surpresos, mas o único que não demonstra é Dante.

- Como soube de tudo isso meu filho? – O conde ficou curioso.

- Os homens comentam... Parece que um dos nossos soldados tem um irmão que mora em Wing e contou o que se passa por lá. – Zechs continuava. – Sou sincero em dizer que isso não me admira. O príncipe Heero nunca foi do perfil covarde. – E falou a ultima frase jogando um olhar discreto para Lúcius.

Ninguém além do príncipe notou a indireta que Zechs deu. Amanda estava muito preocupada com a história e Relena tentando acalmá-la. Dante e o conde ficaram pensativos. Depois disso o almoço correu em silêncio. Ninguém mais falou nada. Zechs era o mais tranqüilo na mesa. Dante ficou remoendo o assunto e o conde e a rainha ficaram preocupados com a guerra e pensar que o príncipe herdeiro poderia se machucar. Relena ficou preocupada com Amanda e não quis comentar nada enquanto Lúcius ficou remoendo a palavra covarde, dita por Zechs.

Após o almoço todos se reunirão no escritório do rei para continuar o assunto. Amanda pedia que o marido interviesse e não deixasse Heero entrar na guerra. O conde estava pensativo. Zechs propunha do reino Sank se unir e ajudar Wing nessa guerra e se candidatava para poder lutar ao lado de Heero. Dante ouvia as opções e o lamento de Amanda, enquanto se questionava se Heero já estava apto em lutar. Afinal não acompanhou o crescimento do filho então não podia afirmar nada. Lúcius agia com pouco caso sobre o assunto e ninguém entendia o motivo dele ainda estar ali. Mas ele estava para poder ficar olhando Relena que tinha ido por preocupação com a rainha e então depois de muito ouvir, resolveu se manifestar.

- Por favor, se me derem licença, gostaria de expor minha opinião. – A jovem falou ganhando a atenção e autorização de todos ali reunidos. – Não conheço ao príncipe herdeiro... Mas, sei que o povo elege seu verdadeiro líder. E se o povo em Wing confia tanto nele ao ponto de pedir que ele lidere a guerra... Creio que deveríamos deixá-lo provar seu valor. – As palavras dela eram sabias e fez com que todos refletissem. – Pelo que meu irmão me conta sobre a fama que o príncipe tem... Creio que deveríamos nos preocupar mais com o bem estar dos soldados da infantaria do reino de Oz!

As palavras dela atingiram o coração e a mente de cada um que estava na sala. Dante e Zechs foram os que mais gostaram do que ouviram, mas, só o segundo demonstrou com um sorriso de canto. O conde e a rainha seu puseram a pensar e decidiram acreditar. Já Lúcius se irritou com o comentário. Não gostava de se deparar com as qualidades do irmão, porque sempre sentiu que o irmão era seu inimigo porque sempre foi comparado a ele. Sem falar nada saiu. A conversa acabou com as palavras de Relena e todos se retiraram.

-/-/-

Eram nove horas da noite quando Lúcius entra no bordel mais famoso do reino. Lá se encontra com alguns soldados que se tornaram seus amigos por interesse, afinal, quando o príncipe passava da cota na bebida, costumava pagar a noite para os que estavam com ele então, acostumados com a ingenuidade dele, alguns se aproveitavam e se divertiam à custa da realeza. Lúcius pegou uma das mulheres que sempre o acompanhava e subiu para um dos quartos do lugar levando consigo uma garrafa do vinho mais forte do estabelecimento.

- O que vai ser hoje alteza? – Perguntou a mulher se insinuando.

- Me faça esquecer... – Disse o príncipe que a puxou para um beijo ardente.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Bom<em> _acabou mais um capitulo e vcs puderam conhecer o irmão do Heero. Oq acharam? Quais as expectativas de vcs?_

_Como a Relena se casará com quem não ama? Alguém faz idéia da resposta?_

_Me contem cada detalhe do que acharam e oq pensam que acontecerá de agora em diante?_

_De agora em diante a história começara a ferver, suponho..._

_Então, quero todas as coisas que vcs imaginaram para essa fic! Sem excessões!_

_Agradecimentos especiais a: **Nique e a Suss** (que não só acompanham minha fic como me fazem companhia quase todas as noite..), **a Silvia S.K e a Claudia Rayara **(que sempre me alegram deixando suas reviews que pra mim são muito importantes), **a Juuh** (que apesar de estar ausente ultimamente, sempre que pode me manda reviews e me escuta quando preciso) e **a Marcela** (que devido a faculdade não tem podido estar sempre presente a as vezes demora pra mandar a review, mas sei que não me esquece) É isso ai turma..._

_Obrigada por tudo e aguardo as reviews de vcs nesse capitulo!_

_Saudades_

_Beijos  
><em>


	4. Oz vs Wing

Ola minhas amadas leitoras...

Tudo bem com vocês?

Estou aqui para trazer mais um capítulo... Espero que gostem.

Gostaria de informar que a personagem Cléo Rosenberg é uma criação da Miyavi Kikumaru, então os créditos são exclusivos dela, que gentilmente me emprestou sua personagem e caso alguém se interesse em utilizá-la, conversem com ela, ok? Obrigada!

Em contra partida, as personagens Hadja Fayad e Teyuki Yukiame são minhas criações, por tanto se alguém se interessar por alguma delas, por favor, me peça antes e me dê os devidos créditos, ok?

Lembrando que GW e seus personagens não me pertencem e não ganho nada com eles... Apenas minha alegria em criar histórias divertidas! ^_^

É isso, então boa leitura pessoal...

* * *

><p><strong>4. Oz vs Wing.<strong>

– Eu quero liderar a batalha. – Falou Heero altivo e impetuoso.

Arturo se surpreendeu com o pedido do sobrinho. Olhou para seus amigos e notou o olhar surpreso no rosto de cada um deles. O conde Raberba Winner se levantou da cadeira e analisou os jovens a sua frente antes de falar.

- Vossa alteza... – Heero deu atenção para o conde. – Essa será uma batalha muito arriscada... Não gostaríamos de vê-los feridos. – O conde passava o olhar por todos ali presentes, se demorando mais com Quatre e Heero.

- Agradeço sua preocupação meu caro conde – Heero esboçou um quase imperceptível sorriso e fez uma reverencia com um gesto de cabeça para o conde. – Porém, sei perfeitamente da capacidade da minha equipe e da minha própria... Sendo assim, reforço meu pedido! – E voltou a encarar o rei. – Não tenho medo de Oz e sei que posso vencê-los...

- Não seja presunçoso jovem príncipe. – O Duque Barton se levantou e falou.

- Não estou sendo meu caro duque! Sou apenas sincero. – E devolveu-lhe o olhar, um olhar de rei.

Todos os presentes murmuravam sobre o pedido do príncipe entre eles. Arturo não gostou daquilo e decidiu mandar Heero esperar do lado de fora para que eles pudessem discutir o caso. O príncipe apenas assentiu e com uma pequena reverencia como despedida saiu. Sua equipe o seguiu.

O rei esperou que o príncipe saísse e deu ordens de que ninguém entrasse na sala durante a reunião. Pediu também que um dos mensageiros estivesse informado de onde estaria o herdeiro e sua equipe para poder chamá-los quando entrassem em um acordo. Então começaram a discutir o assunto e cada um expôs seu ponto de vista.

-/-/-

Treize e Noin se separaram do grupo no corredor. Eles aproveitaram do tempo ganho para buscar algumas informações que Heero havia pedido sobre o reino Oz. Heero e os demais seguiram para a biblioteca. Ao vê-los entrarem, o mensageiro pediu ao príncipe que permanecesse ali até acabar a reunião do rei com os demais, então, ele viria chamá-los. Heero assentiu e seguiu seu caminho, seguido pelos amigos e o mensageiro voltou para a porta da sala onde o rei estava.

Os cinco integrantes da equipe Gundam entraram e foram procurar formas de se distraírem naquela biblioteca. Heero escolheu sentar em uma poltrona que parecia um pequeno trono e ficou pensativo. Mas, apesar de parecer distante, estava atento a tudo o que se passava ali e a conversa que seus amigos tinham.

Trowa e Quatre sentaram-se a uma mesa pequena redonda um de frente para o outro e sobre a mesa tinha um lindo tabuleiro de xadrez feito de mármore e as peças eram de prata, bem detalhadas, uma verdadeira obra de arte. Começaram a jogar concentrados. Já Duo e Wufei praticavam esgrima entre eles. Não estavam realmente lutando, era algo tranqüilo apenas praticando os movimentos e golpes e aproveitando para passar o tempo.

- Então Quatre... – Começou Duo, apesar do citado não olhar para seu interlocutor, prestava a atenção nele. – Qual é seu tipo de mulher?

- Hum... Meu tipo de mulher? – Repetiu a pergunta para si. – Creio que alguém com um espírito guerreiro e nobre. Com ideais e que não tenha medo de expressa-los. Mas, principalmente aquela que fizer meu coração acelerar e despertar em mim o desejo de protegê-la com minha própria vida se assim for preciso! – E o loiro de feições gentis, terminou seu raciocínio lançando um olhar para seu interlocutor. Duo sorriu em resposta, pois compartilhava da mesma opinião que o amigo.

- Que poético Quatre... – Começou Wufei na tentativa de provocá-lo, com um sorriso irônico no rosto. – Do jeito que você sempre foi tão gentil, cheguei a pensar que você não se interessava muito por mulheres... – A palavra gentil foi usada com sentido pejorativo. Wufei nunca duvidou da masculinidade do amigo, apenas queria provocá-lo.

Tal provocação chamou a atenção dos outros três amigos que ficaram perplexos com as palavras de Wufei. Quatre rio ganhando a atenção de todos para si.

- Ah sim? – Quatre lançou um olhar firme para Wufei. – Então me apresente sua irmã ou se não tiver, qualquer mulher bonita de família, te mostrarei o quão interessado em mulheres eu sou... Muitas e muitas vezes. Mas, como ainda não estou interessado em casar não venha me pedir para assumir a responsabilidade depois... Entendeu? – Wufei fechou a cara com a resposta ousada do amigo.

- Perdeu a chance de se calar, não é Wufei? – Trowa falou se deleitando com a resposta de Quatre. Duo ria da confusão e Heero observava atento.

- Caramba! O Quatre anda afiado ultimamente. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Duo maroto.

- É a convivência com o Heero! – Finalizou Trowa e todos gargalharam com o comentário. Heero limitou-se a um sorriso de canto.

- E você Heero... – Continuou Duo após parar de rir. – Qual seu tipo de mulher?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, atentos a resposta que o príncipe daria. O herdeiro se pôs a pensar em o que responderia, pois nunca realmente parou para analisar a questão. Todas as mulheres que já teve em seus braços só lhe foram ligadas pelo prazer da carne daquele momento. Ele sabia que algum dia teria alguém que lhe seria importante, mas como a definiria isso ele não sabia.

- Permita-me que eu descreva a pessoa ideal para o nosso príncipe. – Trowa falou ganhando a atenção de todos e até mesmo de Heero que ficou curioso por como seu amigo a descreveria. – Ela tem que ser linda... Alguém radiante em beleza e jeito. Alguém que seja educada e nobre. Meiga, gentil, mas de caráter forte. Alguém com princípios e verdadeira... Que saiba se expressar, o que será bom, afinal Heero não é uma pessoa de muitas palavras. – Todos seguraram o riso com o ultimo comentário e Heero continuou com seu olhar monótono. – Alguém sincera e verdadeira. Honesta e justa. – Trowa falava com uma expressão pensativa, como quem esta tomando muito cuidado na hora de falar. – Inteligente e sábia. Que verdadeiramente se importe com o povo. Querida por todos, com um sorriso para derreter um coração de gelo e alguém que ele possa proteger.

Todos analisaram friamente a descrição proposta pelo amigo e concordaram que o perfil era compatível. Heero nada falou, fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar alguém com tais características, suspirou e falou.

- Alguém assim... Não acha fantasioso de mais meu amigo? – Olhou para Trowa.

- Por quê? Gostaria de ter essa mulher para você? – Trowa se divertiu em ver que Heero lhe deu atenção.

- Bem... – Heero pensou mais um pouco, então completou. – Se essa mulher existir... Caso-me com ela, nem que eu tenha que passar em cima de alguém ou de um exército inteiro. Mas ela será minha!

- Uau... Então finalmente temos a descrição da futura rainha. Lembrem-se rapazes, todos atentos para encontrarmos ela para nosso futuro rei. – Duo falava alegre.

- Claro... Vamos encontrá-la facilmente no campo de batalha e nos bordeis que freqüentamos... Ou seria melhor procurar nas tavernas? – Disse Wufei irônico, provocando o amigo.

Duo olhou para Wufei de baixo pra cima e fez cara de entediado para o amigo, que ficou irritado com o olhar do rapaz de trança.

- Obviamente que não! – Falou Duo.

- Que bom que sabe... – Falou Wufei. – Mas, tem um problema...

- Qual? – Perguntou o de trança.

- São os únicos lugares que realmente freqüentamos... Idiota!

Duo mostrou a língua para Wufei que respirou fundo para não levantar seu sabre e começar uma luta de verdade contra o rapaz. Trowa e Quatre sorriam divertindo-se com a discussão. Heero estava pensativo com todo aquele assunto, Trowa descreveu uma mulher perfeita para ser sua esposa e uma futura rainha, porém o que Wufei falou era verdade. Não a encontraria no campo de batalha e muito menos em tavernas e bordéis. Então... Onde estaria essa mulher?

A porta da biblioteca se abriu e por ela entrou o mensageiro de antes. Cumprimentou os que ali estavam e avisou que o rei os esperava na mesma sala de antes. Sem pensar duas vezes Heero se pôs de pé e saiu sendo seguido pelos demais. Os passos não diminuirão sua velocidade no caminho até a sala destinada.

Heero foi o primeiro a entrar sendo seguido pelos amigos. O rei estava de costas para a porta olhando para o céu através da grande janela que ficava em acima do trono, os demais integrantes aguardavam a chegada do príncipe e sua equipe em pé. O herdeiro entrou com passos firmes e cabeça erguida. Parou em frente ao trono, deixando seus amigos a cinco metros de distância e se ajoelhou perante o rei. E os que com ele entraram assim também o fizeram.

- Estou aqui meu rei, para servi-lo. – Heero falou com voz grave e decidida.

Arturo então se virou para olhá-lo e contemplou a cena de todos ali, decididos em seguir em frente com seus ideais. Dando-se por vencido suspirou. Olhou então para seus amigos de longa data e todos encararam o rei, incertos, porém o incentivando a continuar. Arturo então, por um momento esqueceu quem estava sua frente e como rei falou sua decisão.

- Que assim seja! – Heero e seus amigos levantaram a cabeça e o rei continuou. – Concederei seu desejo. A batalha será liderada por você. Escolha seus homens, monte seu exército. E que Deus o guie e proteja meu filho!

Os quatro que entraram com o príncipe se entreolharam com um sorriso no rosto. Heero deu um sorriso de canto e satisfeito se levantou. Curvou-se em despedida e saiu juntamente com sua equipe. Ao sair da sala, Heero avista Treize e Noin vindo ao seu encontro.

- Então o que era? – Disse o príncipe ao se aproximar deles. Treize e Noin trocam olhares.

- A batalha será depois de amanhã ao amanhecer. – Disse Noin por fim.

- Que assim seja! – Disse Heero e antes de sair, Treize o parou.

- Qual foi à decisão? – Perguntou o loiro e Heero sorriu.

- A guerra é nossa.

Treize e Noin sorriram. Os demais também mostravam sua alegria.

-/-/-

Relena estava eufórica, corria pelos corredores do castelo o mais rápido que seu longo vestido lhe permitirá e em seu rosto angelical um sorriso brilhava tanto quanto seus olhos, chegando à porta do castelo bem a tempo de ver suas amigas descerem da carruagem.

Ao vê-las seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. Ao verem Relena esperando-as, ofegante de tanto correr, na porta do castelo as três belas moças recém chegadas sorriram com tanta ênfase e alegria que pareciam crianças.

- Relena... – Gritaram as moças em uníssono.

- Hadja, Cléo, Teyuki... Que saudades de vocês! – Relena pulou e abraçou as três ao mesmo tempo.

Depois se soltaram para se cumprimentarem individualmente com a jovem filha do conde. Hadja Fayad uma jovem de dezoito anos, sendo a mais velha delas, tinha longos fios de cabelo que se desenhavam em lindos cachos bem delineados castanho escuros, seus olhos eram escuros como a noite e sua pele branca como a neve e era a mais alta entre elas. Cléo Rosenberg uma jovem de dezessete anos, tinha os longos fios de cabelos que cobria sua cintura, feito em cachos ruivos, seus olhos eram tão verdes quanto à esmeralda e sua pele clara como o dia. E a ultima e mais nova, com dezesseis anos e sendo a mais baixa delas, Teyuki Yukiame tinha longos fios de cabelo lisos negros como à noite sem lua, assim também eram seus olhos, sua pele clara como a manhã de um dia de inverno. As três eram amigas de longa data de Relena, que as conheceu nas aulas que a Rainha ministrava no castelo.

Todas as três são filhas de homens importantes: comerciante, barão e lorde. De origem nobre, assim como Relena todas são donzelas cobiçadas pelos jovens solteiros, pois aquele que conseguir casar com uma dessas quatro garotas, não só terá um exemplo de mulher em educação e beleza como levará um grande dote por sua conquista.

- Por onde andaram? – Relena perguntava animada.

- Fomos viajar com a Hadja... – Disseram as duas em uníssono. – Conhecemos lugares lindos, reinos distantes e até mesmo o mar.

- Sério? – O olhar da loira brilhava com as novidades. – Como gostaria de ter visto isso!

- Deveria ter nos acompanhado. Eu te chamei várias vezes. – Falou Hadja triste com o fato de a amiga ter perdido tudo.

- Eu sei... Não podia deixar a rainha. Ela tem sido como uma mãe para mim todos esses anos. – Relena falava com nostalgia na voz.

- Eu sei. Mas, por isso eu lhe trouxe lindos presentes! – Completou a mais velha.

Elas caminhavam enquanto conversavam, o cocheiro as interrompeu para saber o que deveria ser feito com a bagagem e Hadja pediu que levasse tudo para suas casas e voltasse ao entardecer para buscá-las, mas Relena a interrompeu e pediu que ele voltasse após o jantar, A filha do conde guiou as amigas para a sala de tecelagem onde a rainha se encontrava aguardando a chegada de suas pupilas.

-/-/-

Dante estava concentrado em seus afazeres fechado em seu escritório, quando Zechs bate na porta e com a autorização do rei, entrou.

- O que deseja rapaz? – Falou o homem sentado em sua poltrona.

- Trago novidades sobre a batalha entre Oz e Wing... – Falou o recém chegado.

- Prossiga! – O rei deu sinal para que o seu chefe da guarda se sentasse a sua frente.

- A batalha foi marcada para depois de amanhã ao nascer do sol... – Dante ficou pensativo, isso queria dizer que a batalha realmente aconteceria.

- E Heero? – Perguntou o rei.

- Não tenho certeza... Mas os rumores são de que ele comandará a guerra.

Dante ao ouvir as novidades sobre o filho se pôs de pé e andou até uma janela que ficava a sua esquerda, com as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas ficou em silencio pensativo. Zechs continuava sentado e também se preocupava pelo herdeiro ao trono e questionando se tudo ocorreria bem.

- Como são... – Dante vacilou em sua pergunta. – Como são os cavaleiros de Oz?

- Conhecidos por serem muito fortes! – Zechs falou simplesmente. Dante voltou a encarar o rapaz de longos cabelos platinado.

- Sabe onde será a luta? – Perguntou o rei e Zechs assentiu. – Faremos assim então... Preste muita atenção e que isso fique apenas entre nós dois.

Dante se aproximou até ficar a um metro de distancia apenas, falou com bastante cuidado como o rapaz deveria agir. Zechs assentia, entendendo perfeitamente a sua missão. Após tudo corretamente explicado, pediu licença ao rei e se retirou. Dante então voltou a seus afazeres.

-/-/-

Heero estava na sala de treino com seus amigos, Ele,Wufei e Treize praticavam a esgrima, Quatre, Trowa e Noin praticavam o arco e flecha, Duo praticava com sua foice. Passaram o dia inteiro ali e saíram apenas para comer e dormir.

Ao amanhecer a equipe Gundam se levantou e foram direto preparar os cavaleiros da linha de frente. Noin ficou encarregada de prepará-los, Trowa preparava os arqueiros, Duo e Wufei cuidavam do preparo dos cavaleiros da segunda linha e Quatre inspecionava os armamentos e as armaduras. Enquanto isso, Heero e Treize montavam a estratégia, preparando duas estratégias para o caso de uma delas não funcionar terem uma segunda opção.

Na cozinha as serventes preparavam as provisões deles para o caminho, pois, apesar do local marcado não ser tão longe assim, Heero e Treize decidiram que deviam acampar próximos ao campo de batalha para que pudessem conhecer o lugar antes da luta e assim ganhar a vantagem. Sendo assim eles sairiam à tarde para poder por em pratica suas idéias.

Já haviam acabado de almoçar e todos estavam prontos. Os cavaleiros despediam-se de suas famílias, os duques, o marquês, o conde, o general e o barão, assim como o rei, acompanharam seus filhos até seus respectivos cavalos. Por pedido do príncipe, nenhum deles participaria da batalha e sim ficariam no castelo, protegendo o rei.

Todos se despediram, Quatre deu um abraçou no conde, O general colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de wufei dando-lhe força, Duo abraçou o marquês, Treize e Trowa ganharam um aperto de mão forte dos duques e Noin ganhou um abraço e um beijo do barão. O rei encarava o príncipe com preocupação e por fim, puxou Heero para um abraço apertado que mesmo surpreso com o ato do tio retribuiu.

Após separarem-se de suas famílias a equipe Gundam montou seus cavalos e com as ordens do novo líder, Heero, começaram sua marcha até onde seria a tão famosa luta contra Oz.

-/-/-

Zechs preparava suas coisas e se armava com tudo o que podia, preparou dez de seus melhores homens e mandou que selassem o Tallgeese, seu cavalo árabe puro-sangue inteiramente branco. Saiu de seu quarto e pegou a as provisões que pediu que preparassem para viagem, passou por sua irmã e seu pai se despedindo deles, depois se despediu das três amigas de Relena que considerava como suas irmãs e despediu-se da rainha e do rei.

- Para onde exatamente está indo Milliardo? – Amanda ficou curiosa.

- Irei resolver assuntos da coroa minha rainha... – Falou ele segurando a mão dela.

- Mas, porque você e não outro? – Ela o via como um terceiro filho.

- Minha senhora antes mesmo que possa sentir minha ausência, estarei de volta! – Ele depositou um beijo na mão da rainha e deu uma ultima olhada para todos antes de se virar pra ir.

Ele já havia avançado alguns passos quando se encontrou com Lúcius, o príncipe passou novamente à noite jogando, bebendo e divertindo-se com mulheres no bordel, por isso estava acordado àquela hora. Ao ver Zechs saindo com um saco de roupas e comida, abriu um sorriso maldoso e comentou.

- Está indo embora ou fugindo meu caro Milliardo?

- Sinto muito alteza... Porém, nem um e nem outro. Estou indo cumprir uma missão em prol da coroa. E vossa alteza? Acordando agora? – Eles não podiam se encontrar sem se provocarem.

- Boa viagem... – Lúcius tentava ignorar a indireta. – Cuidarei bem de sua irmã!

- Não se preocupe alteza... – Zechs deu uma ultima olhada para ver todos ainda reunidos ali. – Como pode ver, ela já tem companhias excelentes, e melhores...

Lúcius engoliu em seco sua raiva e Zechs lhe fez uma cordial reverencia como despedida e se foi com um sorriso vitorioso e satisfatório em seu rosto. O príncipe então resolveu se aproximar dos demais e cumprimentá-los, ganhando um olhar de desgosto do rei e da rainha. Relena, Hadja, Cléo, Teyuki e o conde o cumprimentaram com uma reverencia.

A rainha pediu que seu filho a acompanha-se e assim Lúcius o fez, ambos entraram na biblioteca e Amanda se virou para falar com o filho. Seu tom era uma mescla de irritação com preocupação.

- Lúcius meu filho, quando começará a ter atitudes de um homem? De um príncipe? E não de uma criança?

- Ah mamãe... Novamente este assunto? – Ele falava revirando os olhos. – Eu não sou o Heero, que é o príncipe herdeiro e um homem de verdade. – Ele continuava com tom de deboche.

- Preste bastante atenção Lúcius... – Ela então retornou firme para ele. – Eu não estou aqui para falar de Heero e sim de você. Eu sei que seu pai erroneamente sempre lhe comparou ao seu irmão, porém nunca vi você fazer nada para mostrar o seu valor ao rei. Se não deseja comparação, esforça-te para não recebê-las!

- Ah sim? E como devo fazer isso minha adorada mãe? – Disse ele em tom irônico. A rainha sem paciência devolveu um tapa no rosto filho, que não sentiu dor, porém se surpreendeu com o ato da mãe.

- Não ouse usar sua ironia comigo! – Disse ela. – Se quer reconhecimento do rei, dê-lhe orgulho e não vergonha por suas atitudes!

Após concluir Amanda saiu, Deixando um Príncipe perplexo e incrédulo com os últimos acontecimentos. Era a primeira vez em toda sua vida que sua mãe lhe batia.

-/-/-

A equipe Gundam juntamente com seu exército chegou ao campo onde ao nascer do sol eles travariam uma batalha contra Oz e Heero da às ordens a um dos soldados de maior patente para que eles procurem uma local seguro para que possam descansar corretamente. Enquanto isso ele e sua equipe saem para explorar o local e conhecer suas vantagens e desvantagens.

Mais ao longe vem a cavalo um homem de longos cabelos platinados, acompanhado por um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros composto de dez homens muito bem armados e sem atravessarem o raio de visão do exército montam o acampamento em um lugar seguro.

Outro exército se aproxima do campo. Eles chegaram depois de Heero e começam a se organizarem. A noite já começa a cair e todos precisavam estar bem descansados para o amanhecer. Heero e seus amigos foram tão cautelosos que ninguém os viu rondando o local. Mas ele pode descobrir algumas brechas que podem ser usadas na sua estratégia.

Heero voltou para o acampamento agora montado e passou para seus lideres as novas ordens, montaram a ronda da noite e como seria a organização na hora da batalha. Todos foram descansar e os primeiros a fazerem a ronda foram os arqueiros, que ficaram na ultima linha. A noite correu tranqüila até porque o exército de Oz não sabia que eles estavam acampados ali devido ao terreno irregular cheio de montanhas e uma densa floresta a lateral.

O amanhecer veio trazendo as expectativas e medos nos que ali estavam com exceção de uma pessoa que por incrível que pareça levantou como se fosse mais um dia normal em sua rotina, Heero acordou junto com seus homens às cinco horas da madrugada, a batalha estava marcada para as seis horas que é quando o sol começaria a nascer.

Todos começaram a se preparar: vestiram suas armaduras e pegaram suas armas, Treize pegou sua rapieira favorita uma espada leve feita para quem domina com perfeição a esgrima, Quatre colocou suas duas cimitarras nas costas em forma de x sua especialidade é voltada ao uso das duas mãos em combate, Trowa colocou um sabre na cintura e pegou seu arco e flecha que era sua maior especialidade, Wufei colocou uma katana na cintura e empunhou sua maça¹, Duo colocou um sabre na cintura e empunhou sua foice que era sua arma favorita em combate, Noin colocou uma espada na cintura e empunhou seu arco e flecha assim como Trowa e por ultimo, Heero guardou na cintura sua espada com empunhadura de ouro e veludo decorada com pedras preciosas e empunhou uma lança.

- Todos preparados? – Perguntou Heero olhando para seus amigos e seu exercito.

- Sim milorde! – Responderam em uníssono.

Heero e sua equipe subiram em seus cavalos e o exército se organizou para marchar. Heero deu sinal a Noin e Trowa que foram para trás guiar os arqueiros. Wufei foi para linha do meio e Treize, Duo, Quatre e Heero lideravam a linha de frente. A marcha começou e todos foram para o lugar marcado. O céu começava a clarear, Trowa e Noin se separaram e dez dos melhores arqueiros o seguiram. Noin se posicionou com seus homens em cima de uma montanha, de onde via todo o campo. A linha do meio se formou logo no fim da montanha e a linha de frente em seguida dela.

O exército de Oz já estava formado em prontidão a uns cinqüenta metros deles e a bandeira branca dos inimigos foi levantada e o seu líder caminhava para o centro do campo com seu soldado correndo a frente para fixar a bandeira no chão. Heero e Treize avançaram até o líder de Oz e seu acompanhante.

- Você deve ser o tão famoso príncipe Heero... Estou certo? – Falou o líder do exército inimigo com um tom sarcástico na voz. Heero apenas o encarou monotonamente. – Pelo silencio devo estar certo. Sua fama de mudo é famosa. – Ele começou a rir de sua piada sem graça e o acompanhante o imitou. Heero e Treize se entreolharam.

- O que você quer? – Questionou Heero com a voz grave.

- Propor uma trégua... – Disse o líder inimigo.

- Trégua? – O príncipe ficou confuso.

- Sim... Rendam-se agora e ninguém sairá ferido! Prometo poupar seu povo e deixá-lo como um homem rico. Perderá seu titulo de príncipe, mas pense bem... Será um homem vivo! – Disse o líder com arrogância. Heero e Treize deram um sorriso irônico.

- Deveria ter pedido clemência, seu verme arrogante!

As palavras duras do príncipe em resposta causaram surpresa nos homens de Oz, Heero fincou a lança no chão, Treize empunhou sua espada, Heero sacou a sua e cortou ao meio o cabo que levava pendurada a bandeira branca, depois guardou sua espada e recuperou sua lança e junto com Treize voltaram para junto de seu exército. O líder de Oz ficou incrédulo com a atitude do príncipe e observou a cena toda boquiaberto.

Com trotes rápidos os cavalos de Treize e Heero chegaram até os cavaleiros de Wing, e cada um seguiu para um lado falando com os soldados.

- Homens de Wing... Sempre fomos um povo forte e esses vermes querem fazer de nós escravos deles... Permitiremos isso? – Heero e Treize gritavam.

- Não! – Respondiam os cavaleiros.

- Então por Wing lutem ao meu lado e faremos com que Oz, ainda hoje limpem nossas botas! – Gritou Heero, que agora foi de uma extremidade a outra para falar com seus homens e depois voltou ao meio da linha de frente se encontrando com Treize, Duo e Quatre.

- Por Wing e pelo príncipe Heero! – Gritaram todos os membros da equipe Gundam.

- Viva! – Foi à resposta de todo o exército.

Um último olhar foi lançado por Heero aos seus amigos e lideres de linhas. Noin começou: - Arqueiros... Preparar, apontar, atirem... – Heero e os da linha de frente observaram onde as flechas cairiam e para a alegria deles, os cálculos de Noin estavam corretos e as flechas acertaram os homens da linha de frente de Oz. O sol já havia surgido e agora as linhas de frente avançam.

Heero fez sua primeira vítima, o acompanhante do líder da tropa de Oz, ele foi o primeiro a morrer pela lança do príncipe e Heero sacou sua espada clinchando-a com o líder da tropa rival; Duo matou uns três seguidos com sua foice; Quatre cruzou os braços por cima da cabeça e arrancou suas espadas em forma de x decapitando o primeiro que cruzou seu caminho e já seguindo para outros; Treize com sua rapieira que lhe da total velocidade, matava vários seguidamente perfurando-lhes o pescoço.

Noin e seus arqueiros continuavam lançando suas flechas e assim diminuindo a quantidade de soldados de Oz; Wufei avançou com sua linha, e empunhando suas maças presas em correntes ele acertava a cabeça de vários soldados de Oz com precisão os matando quase que instantaneamente; Trowa com seus dez arqueiros chegaram com um ataque surpresa pela lateral, pegando desprevenidos os arqueiros rivais. A batalha a pouco havia começado e devido à excelente preparação e organização de Wing já havia inúmeros mortos, mas todos de Oz.

Do topo de uma montanha distante da confusão, um homem alto, de cabelos platinados e olhar de guerreiro experiente, assistia atento a luta. Os dez homens ao seu lado mantinham o silencio. Não estavam ali para guerrear e sim para observar, mas estavam pronto para entrar na luta caso fosse necessário.

Heero cortou o braço direito do líder e depois o atravessou com sua espada, seguindo então para outro soldado; Quatre agora lutava com dois ao mesmo tempo, um de cada lado, mas a luta não durou muito e os dois adversários caíram mortos e o loiro prosseguiu; Duo já havia matado mais três e sempre sorrindo, para ele aquilo estava sendo pura diversão; Wufei continuava abrindo, literalmente, algumas cabeças sem nenhum arranhão e com seu tom natural de arrogância; Treize com velocidade perfurava órgãos vitais de seus adversários através das aberturas de suas armaduras; Trowa atirava duas flechas por vez, matando assim dois soldados por vez, já que seus tiros eram perfeitos e ele nunca errava.

Noin e seus arqueiros agora desciam a montanha, ela deixou sua égua presa e corria junto com seus companheiros, davam alguns passos e paravam para atirarem suas flechas e depois voltavam a correr, assim avançavam ao mesmo tempo em que mantinham seus adversários, longe. As flechas dela acabaram e Noin sacou sua espada, vendo um companheiro em perigo correu a seu socorro.

Alguns soldados de Wing estavam cansados e por isso começaram a se tornarem alvos fáceis. Noin então tentava cobrir-lhes a retaguarda. A luta já estava perto do fim, pois o numero de soldados do reino Wing sobrepunha assombrosamente os de Oz. Noin viu um companheiro que estava prestes a morrer e quando este foi receber o golpe final sua espada parou a do inimigo, mas o homem com quem ela lutava lhe era o dobro de tamanho. Ela parou a espada dele, mas a força bruta do homem a derrubou. – Corre! – Gritou Noin. O soldado se foi e o grito não foi ouvido por ninguém, pois a luta na qual ela travava nesse momento estava distante do restante da batalha. A maioria dos soldados de Wing e Oz estavam misturados no meio do campo junto com os demais da equipe Gundam.

Noin agora se encontrava sozinha com um homem que era o dobro de seu tamanho em força bruta e além dele chegaram mais dois soldados de Oz que estavam por perto. Noin se encontrava caída no chão, olhou para um lado e para o outro e não via ninguém da sua equipe por perto para ajudá-la, com garra levantou empunhado sua espada se colocando em prontidão para o duelo que então começou, mas pouco durou. A espada dela se quebrou no choque entre as duas armas e a força do homem a sua frente levou a melhor.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram com assombro e Noin se vendo perdida fechou os olhos à espera do golpe final que felizmente não chegou e o som do clinche entre espadas fez com que ela abrisse os olhos para ver o que ali se passava. Ela viu então uma armadura inteira branca com um brasão em relevo vermelho nas costas, o homem que a vestia era alto e tão forte que parou a espada do inimigo com tranqüilidade, o cabelo de seu salvador era longo e platinado, mas seu rosto ela não pôde ver por conta de um elmo que cobria até a metade de seu rosto, deixando-lhe a mostra apenas sua boca.

Com a força do corpo o recém chegado empurra o soldado de Oz e sem pensar duas vezes lança-se em cima do adversário o decapitando cruelmente, em seguida se vira para os que acompanhavam o que morreu e com golpes firmes e certeiros os mata sem piedade. Então, depois de todos eliminados ele se virá para Noin que o observava, olha para o chão, abaixa e pega uma espada inteira, levanta e estende a ela que pega a arma sem tirar os olhos do homem. – Vá... Ainda tem uma guerra para ganhar. – E após dizer isso, ele se vira e saí deixando-a confusa com os últimos acontecidos.

Um grito então de vitória foi dado, Noin se vira para ver o que aconteceu e contempla todos os soldados de Oz caídos ao chão e Heero e seu exército em pé, a equipe Gundam comemorava sua vitória perfeita. E Noin sorriu em resposta a cena, então se lembrou do homem que lhe salvou e virou para vê-lo, mas só pode contemplar a sua partida, ele e mais dez soldados que estavam ao seu lado agora iam embora sem olhar para trás. Ela olhava-o intrigada. – Quem será esse misterioso cavaleiro que salvou minha vida? – Pensou, mas não pôde dar continuidade a seus pensamentos, pois ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

Noin então com alegria correu até os amigos e foi recebida pelos abraços deles. Todos estavam eufóricos, menos Heero que apenas demonstrava um sorriso satisfatório.

- Para onde iremos agora Heero? – Perguntou Duo.

- Vamos tomar posse do nosso novo reino! – Heero respondeu altivo. Depois olhou para seus amigos e perguntou. – Estão todos bem?

- Sim... – Responderam em uníssono.

- Ótimo. Façam um levantamento dos nossos mortos e feridos e assim que todos estiverem prontos, seguiremos para Oz.

A equipe assentiu e foram cumprir a ordem dada. Do reino Wing havia trinta feridos, dois feridos gravemente e apenas um morto. Heero se alegrou em ver que as perdas foram praticamente nulas, separou então o exército mandando um terço para casa levando os feridos para que recebessem tratamento médico adequado e o morto para que fosse devidamente sepultado. Já os outros dois terços, assim como sua equipe particular avançaram para o reino Oz.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p>¹ A maça foi inventada por volta de 12,000 AC e rapidamente tornou-se uma arma importante. Estas primeiras maças de madeira, com pedra sílex ou obsidiana encravada tornaram-se menos populares devido ao aprimoramento das armaduras de couro curtido que podiam absorver grande parte do impacto. Algumas maças tinham a cabeça inteira de pedra, mas eram muito mais pesadas e de difícil manejo. A descoberta do cobre e do bronze tornou possível as primeiras maças de metal.<p>

* * *

><p>Não vale me bater e nem me socar...<p>

Olha a violência hein... :D

Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Foi bom? Não? Por quê? Me falem tudo o que acharam. Sejam sinceras e não me escondam nada!

O que pensam que irá ocorrer agora?

O que irá acontecer no reino de Oz? Será que Heero encontrará alguém? Me falem tudo sem poupar nada ok?

E eu ia perguntar quem vocês pensam que era o cavaleiro branco, mas ficou tão obvio... Então, o que acharam da cena?  
>Enfim... Respondam-me essas perguntas e completem com mais comentários... ok? Não ligo de responder reviews grandes, então, não poupem caracteres... hsuahsuhaushsa<p>

Um agradecimento super especial as minhas queridas que nunca me abandonam: Miyavi Kikumaru; Co-Star; silvia S.K; Juuh; Ray Shimizu; SHELL; Claudia Rayara e pris20 que Tb é minha beta.

Agora, comigo, todo mundo junto: REVIEW! Ebaaaaaaaa... É isso aí!

Se não houver review farei a Relena ser levada pra longe pelo Lúcius e Heero nunca a encontrará... hsuahsuhaushu ò_ó I'm so bad!

Kisses and I Love you


	5. Oz

_Ola pessoas lindas do meu coração..._

_Aqui está mais um capitulo_ _com a chegada de mais integrantes da história..._

_A personagem Anee é minha e se alguém se interessar, é aquele esquema, me peçam e me deêm os devidos créditos, ok? _

_Boa leitura e divirtam-se..._

* * *

><p><strong>5. Oz.<strong>

Zechs e os demais cavaleiros que o acompanhavam chegaram a Sank e o primeiro após entregar seu cavalo para que um servo o guardasse e o alimentasse, entrou apressadamente no castelo e foi até o escritório do rei, chegando lá pediu permissão e entrou.

- Então... – Perguntou Dante, sem ao menos esperar que o capitão da guarda fechasse a porta.

- Eles conseguiram! – Disse Zechs com um largo sorriso no rosto. – Exterminaram com Oz de forma avassaladora! – As novidades alegraram o rei, mas ele não demonstrou.

- E você lutou? – Perguntou o rei ao olhar restos de sangue na armadura de Zechs.

- Sim meu senhor! Salvei a vida de alguém que pertencia ao exército de Heero... – Zechs falou se lembrando do olhar dela.

- Então Heero realmente liderou? – Perguntou Dante ignorando a expressão pensativa de seu capitão e fazendo com que este voltasse à realidade.

- Sim meu rei... Ele foi um líder impressionante. Já se parece com um rei! – As últimas palavras de Zechs fizeram Dante esboçar um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível.

- Ótimo! Obrigada pela informação e sua discrição... – Zechs se curvou e quando estava prestes a sair, o rei voltou a falar-lhe. – Alguém te viu?

- Não... A não ser a pessoa que salvei! – Ele voltou a olhar para o rei.

- Melhor assim! Pode ir... Vá descansar! Peça que Otto continue a te substituir por hoje e pegue o restante do dia para descansar! – Terminou Dante e voltou a dar atenção aos seus afazeres.

- Obrigado vossa majestade!

Zechs saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhava agora pelos corredores com calma e tranqüilidade, lembrando-se da batalha e da garota que salvou. – Uma garota? Era uma mulher... – Pensou se debruçando na mureta do corredor que tinha vista para o jardim. – Nunca imaginei ver uma mulher lutando numa guerra. E ela pelo que pude ver era uma das lideres de linha. – Pensava se distraindo de tudo ao seu redor, de repente sentiu que alguém o abraçava por trás.

- Senti sua falta... – Dizia a moça de cabelo castanho tamanho médio liso, pele bronzeada e olhos cor de mel, abraçada a ele.

- O que faz aqui? – Disse Zechs se desvencilhando do abraço.

- Vim te ver meu amor! – A moça ficou nas pontas dos pés e encostou seus lábios aos de Zechs que se afastou ao sentir o toque.

- Nós não temos nada... Por isso, peço que vá embora antes que alguém lhe veja e compreenda mal. – Ele tinha as feições sérias e se incomodava com a presença dela.

- Porque me trata assim? – Os olhos dela umedeceram.

- Por favor, Anee! Não me peça o que não posso lhe dar! – Ele falou e se virou para ir embora, mas ela lhe segurou o braço.

- Se você me deixar eu vou me matar!

A moça olhava pra ele com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e sem que os dois se dessem conta, Relena e suas amigas chegaram e vendo a cena e a frase final, a irmã do capitão curiosa interferiu.

- Zechs? Quando voltou meu querido irmão? – Disse a loira passando os olhos de um para o outro. – Quem é a jovem? – E ela fixou o olhar na moça que segurava o braço do capitão.

- Relena minha querida, Sim...acabo de voltar. – Disse se desvencilhando do agarre da moça ao seu lado e indo dar um beijo na testa da irmã. Depois beijou a mão de forma cavalheiresca, das três amigas que estavam ali junto a ela. – Ela é Anee, uma conhecida minha. – E lançou um olhar irritado para a moça.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la. – Disse a irmã com um sorriso iluminado no rosto para a moça em questão.

- O prazer é meu em conhecê-la senhorita! – Disse Anee secando as lagrimas.

- Porque chora? – Hadja então se manifestou intrigada com a cena, lançando um olhar desconfiado para Zechs.

- Por nada... Se me dão licença... – Anee, sem esperar uma resposta, virou-se e partiu, deixando todos intrigados com a cena e Zechs incomodado.

O grupo ficou olhando até a moça se distanciar deles, então, o quarteto recém chegado se voltou para o jovem de cabelos platinados e com um olhar intrigado. Zechs não se manifestou e Teyuki quebrou o gelo.

- Então Milliardo... O que o capitão da guarda mais cobiçado de todos os reinos fez a pobre donzela que saiu chorando? – A moça questionou marota com a mão na cintura.

- E porque faria algo, minha doce Teyuki? – Disse ele devolvendo a forma divertida ao falar. – Talvez eu seja apenas irresistível!

- Sua modéstia está cada dia maior... – Cléo então entrou na conversa e lançou uma piscada para Zechs.

Todos riram e Zechs conseguiu apaziguar o clima tenso que havia se formado. Cléo e Teyuki se divertiam ao lado daquele que gostavam como um irmão, porém Hadja e Relena apesar de sorrirem, continuavam incomodadas com o ocorrido. Principalmente a loira, que não gostou nada da cena que viu. Mas, isso foi logo esquecido ao ver resquícios de sangue na armadura do irmão.

- Milliardo, você lutou? – Disse ela olhando incrédula para o sangue agora seco na armadura inteira branca do irmão. – Você está bem? Machucou-se? – Preocupou-se.

- Não minha querida irmã... – Ele sorriu. – Tranqüilize-se, estou bem! Não fui eu que saí ferido! E foi uma luta rápida. Totalmente insignificante! – Completou presumido.

- Mas... – Ela tentou continuar, mas o irmão a interrompeu.

- Não tem "mas" nenhum! – Ele sorriu. – Agora se me dão licença senhoritas... Estou cansado. Pretendo me banhar e dormir um pouco antes do jantar e ainda tenho que passar as ordens para Otto.

Ele beijou a mão das três e deu um beijo na testa de Relena, depois se retirou sem dar mais explicações, deixando-as com inúmeras questões em suas mentes. Zechs foi direto falar com Otto e pedir que ele lhe substituísse no restante do dia, depois foi para seus aposentos tomar um banho. Após estar mais relaxado, deitou na cama e a primeira imagem que lhe veio à cabeça foi da moça que ele salvou a vida.

- De novo você vem ocupar meus pensamentos? – sussurrou para si. – Nunca imaginei que ficaria tão intrigado com alguém! – Ele sorriu. – Uma mulher como um soldado... Ainda descobrirei mais sobre esse assunto... Será que em Wing é permitido? Ou ela se infiltrou sorrateiramente? – Esses pensamentos o incomodavam. – Não... Ela não se escondia... Está me deixando muito curioso! – Então o sono lhe venceu e Zechs adormeceu ainda pensando na jovem que salvou.

-/-/-

O cavaleiro de Oz galopava o mais rápido que podia de volta para seu reino que agora estava perdido. Adentrou os portões das muralhas e correu para dentro do castelo, precisava falar com o rei urgentemente. Ao chegar à sala do trono, entrou e ainda ofegante pediu a palavra e ela lhe foi concedida.

- Senhor... Perdemos a guerra! Wing massacrou nossos homens e agora, estão a caminho. – O rapaz falava aflito.

- Não pode ser... – Disse o rei Dekim de Oz, levantando-se do trono. – Como isso pode acontecer? Temos o melhor exército de todos os reinos. – Falava irritado.

- Meu rei... Infelizmente, hoje tive a prova de que isso não é verdade... Eles acabaram com nosso exército, e foi o príncipe Heero quem liderou a tropa. – Falava temeroso o homem que estava ajoelhado perante o rei.

- Isso é um absurdo! – O rei andava de um lado ao outro, preocupado até que teve uma idéia e voltou a falar com seu conde que estava presente na conversa. – Traga o vidro do último suspiro!

O conde sem mudar sua expressão, sai e vai buscar o que o rei pediu. Ambos, rei e conde, não possuíam feições agradáveis e nem tão pouco amigáveis. Eram autoritários e exigentes. Após uns dez minutos o homem de cabelos brancos volta com um pequeno vidro que continha um liquido incolor e o entregou ao rei. O rei pegou o vidro e olhou para dentro do recipiente com um sorriso perverso, depois se virou para o jovem que continuava ajoelhado.

- Dez gotas na bebida de alguém, é o suficiente... – Então ele estendeu o vidrinho para o rapaz. – Sabe bem o que deve ser feito... Não é?

- Sim... – O rapaz pegou o recipiente e se pôs de pé. – Pode confiar meu rei... A missão será cumprida.

O rapaz se retirou do castelo e montou seu cavalo para cumprir sua missão. O rei deu ordens a sua guarda pessoal para que estivessem prevenidos para o ataque que estava chegando. Apenas foi dada a ordem e o exército do reino Wing já se aproximava das muralhas que cercavam o castelo.

- Não vamos parar. – Falou Heero em tom de voz normal, para depois gritar. – Avancem e tomem o castelo!

Toda a tropa acelerou o passo e Trowa e Noin passaram a frente e começaram a flechar os soldados que tentavam impedir a passagem deles e os que tentavam fechar os portões. Em poucos minutos eles haviam atravessado a ponte e travavam a luta dentro das muralhas.

Enquanto os soldados de Wing se digladiavam com os poucos que sobraram de Oz, Heero e sua equipe particular adentravam o castelo, Quatre e Duo andavam na frente matando cruelmente todos os guardas quem tentavam atacar Heero. Trowa e Noin davam assistência matando os arqueiros que apareciam e Wufei e Treize mantinham a retaguarda. Heero caminhava no meio deles protegido pelos amigos.

Chegaram à sala do trono e a porta estava fechada. Sem dizer uma palavra, apenas com um gesto de cabeça, Heero deu ordens para que abrissem, E assim Duo e Quatre cumpriram a ordem, enquanto Noin e Trowa ocupavam o lugar que antes eram deles na proteção ao príncipe. Obviamente, todos que conheciam Heero, sabiam que ele não era alguém que necessitasse de proteção, mas além de soldados a equipe que o cercava o tinha como um amigo, até mesmo um irmão, e em uma missão como essa, eles não queriam que o herdeiro saísse com nenhum arranhão.

- Isso pode ser uma emboscada Heero. – Falou Treize atento a todos os lados.

- Sei disso... – E o príncipe apenas concluiu.

As portas então foram abertas e revelaram o rei sentado em seu trono, com as mãos juntas em sua frente com o rosto apoiado nelas e uma expressão séria e irritada. O conde ao lado dele com a mesma feição do rei, porém de pé ao lado direito do trono com as mãos juntas nas costas.

Heero e sua equipe entraram cautelosos sem virar a cabeça, apenas com os olhos o príncipe observava todo o local atento. Sabia que aquilo estava tranqüilo demais. Caminhavam e sua equipe observava cada canto da sala e a passos firmes avançavam.

- Príncipe Yui... É um prazer tê-lo em meu reino. – Disse o rei falsamente, mudando sua fisionomia drasticamente ao passo em que a equipe Gundam se aproximava ao trono.

- Uau... Que recepção calorosa! – Disse Duo zombando e Heero mantinha sua expressão homicida fixada no homem que ocupava o trono.

- É muito mal educado não falar nada perante o rei, não acha... Alteza? – Disse o rei em tom arisco.

- Muito bem... Desça do trono e diga adeus a seu reinado! Estão boas essas palavras? – Heero devolveu monotonamente.

- Isso não é nada simpático! – Disse o rei.

- E eu estou cansado dessa conversa!

Dito isso, Heero se lançou para o trono e pegando o rei pelo colarinho o puxou para fora do trono fazendo com que o receptor caísse bruscamente no chão. Ao mesmo tempo Treize se lançou até o conde colocando a rapieira em seu pescoço com o aviso de que qualquer movimento poderia ser-lhe o ultimo.

Então, o príncipe sentou-se no trono enquanto Wufei amarrava o antigo rei de Oz e Duo amarrava o conde. Alguns soldados de Wing entraram na sala do trono e vendo Heero ali sentado, deram o grito de vitória. Agora Oz pertencia a Heero e ao reino Wing. Então, o príncipe deu ordens para que vasculhassem o castelo e conhecessem tudo o que podiam dali.

O rei e o conde foram amordaçados e jogados num canto da sala sendo vigiados por alguns soldados de Wing. Heero e sua equipe começaram a conhecer o castelo e encontraram uma passagem secreta que dava acesso aos calabouços, cada um empunhou uma tocha e desceram a explorar o local, quanto mais desciam pior ficava o odor daquele lugar. Era o cheiro da morte, que de tão forte, cada um dos que ali estavam colocaram um lenço no rosto para amenizar o cheiro desagradável.

Passaram por algumas salas de tortura, onde podiam ver pessoas torturadas e desmaiadas pela dor, o príncipe deu ordem a alguns soldados que fossem ver o estado daquelas pessoas. As que tivessem cura, para tirá-las dali e chamar um médico, as que não, que sua dor fosse finalizada de uma vez só, o mais indolor possível.

A equipe Gundam continuou avançando e continuaram salvando os que podiam e executando os que não possuíam cura. Quando já haviam passado por todas as celas e já estavam a ponto de irem embora daquele lugar repugnante, Treize ouve um gemido de dor baixo. Pedindo que parassem de andar e fazer barulho, ele começa a seguir aquele som fraco e encontra uma porta tão discreta que quase se camuflava por ser da mesma cor das pedras que formavam a parede. A porta era de madeira com contorno de ferro, sendo quase impossível arrobá-la. Treize forçou a porta e a encontrou trancada a chave.

- Onde está a chave dessa porta? – Perguntou aumentando o tom de voz e olhando para os soldados.

- Vá buscar um ferreiro para abrir a fechadura! – Disse Heero agora olhando para um dos soldados. – Rápido. – Finalizou.

O homem foi correndo o máximo que conseguia e não encontrando ninguém no castelo, foi direto para os arredores e encontrando uma família assustada, chamou o homem da casa e prometeu-lhe que nada de mal lhes aconteceria, mas que ele deveria acompanhá-lo imediatamente para abrir uma porta. O ferreiro acreditou nas palavras do soldado e o acompanhou. Correram e logo chegaram ao calabouço.

Treize saiu da frente e o homem cumpriu seu dever. Então, Treize e Heero foram os primeiros a entrar e os olhos do primeiro se arregalaram com a visão que teve, já os do segundo se estreitaram de forma descrente. Uma mulher de origem nobre, conclusão chegada devido ao vestido que usava, pois, apesar de rasgado e sujo era visível que foi feito com tecido da melhor qualidade e confeccionado por alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela estava com as costas a mostra e ensangüentada, devido às inúmeras chicotadas que levou. Ela estava de costas para entrada com as mãos amarradas no alto, desmaiada delirando de dor e febre. Os longos fios de cabelo castanho estavam ensopados em uma mistura de sangue e suor.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o príncipe cortou a corda que a mantinha em pé e Treize a pegou no colo para que não caísse então ele pode ver o rosto dela e contemplar o quão jovem e bela ela era. Carregando a levou até o quarto do rei, onde a acomodação era melhor e a deitou na cama. Heero mandou chamar o médico e ele veio ver o estado dela. As olheiras e a palidez mostravam sinais de alguém que não comia há alguns dias, a boca seca mostrava que tão pouco bebia água e a febre deixava claro que o corpo já não agüentava mais tanta dor.

- Não creio que ela se recupere... – Disse o médico incerto.

- Não quero saber o que pensa... Trate de curá-la! – Treize era irredutível e tanto Heero como os demais não o repreendiam.

- Mas, ela está muito fraca... – Disse o médico com medo. Treize se aproximou dele.

- Não me importa como fará... Mas eu a quero viva! – Treize falava num tom autoritário.

O doutor então olhou para Heero que não moveu sequer um músculo para dizer algo em contra o amigo. Apenas continuou olhando fixamente para o médico, que então passou os olhos pelos outros integrantes da equipe Gundam que o olhavam com tédio. Dando-se por vencido, o doutor então começou a pedir tudo o que lhe era necessário e Treize deu ordem a um dos soldados que se encarregasse de providenciar tudo. Todos saíram menos Noin que ficou para ajudar o médico.

-/-/-

Em Wing todos festejavam a vitória de Heero e sua equipe, contra Oz. O rei estava muito aflito quando chegou um dos soldados dando-lhe a boa nova e foi quando Arturo declarou festa para todos do reino e assim foi feito, todos pararam de trabalhar e começaram a festejar com muita fartura aquela noticia tão agradável.

Um homem vestido de camponês se misturou no meio do povo que ria e dançava e sorrateiramente chegou até onde o rei estava. Arturo havia saído do castelo e ido comemorar ao lado de seu tão querido povo, era escoltado por seus amigos e sua guarda pessoal e as únicas pessoas que se aproximavam dele eram os servos que o serviam e as crianças que volta e meia iam lá abraçá-lo.

Por sempre ter sido um rei amável, Arturo era muito querido pelo seu povo e as crianças o tinham como exemplo. E ele sempre gostou de crianças, por isso adorava a companhia delas. O homem sutilmente, sem ser visto por quase ninguém despejou algumas gotas de um pequeno vidro na taça de vinho do rei e fingindo-se de bêbado saiu atrás de alguma serva. A senhora veio e completou a taça de vinho do rei e lhe entregou.

Arturo agradeceu-lhe com um largo sorriso e deu seu primeiro gole, sem deixar de olhar a alegria e a dança coreografada que seus súditos faziam em comemoração ao dia histórico. Continuou a beber, até acabar com todo o vinho que tinha em sua taça. Então uma menina que estava pulando e dançando perto dele, perde o equilíbrio e cai, em um movimento rápido, Arturo se levantou para ajudá-la e sentiu uma leve tontura que ignorou, pensando que havia bebido demais. Deu mais dois passos para frente e perdeu as forças, sendo segurado pelos amigos.

Ele olhou bem nos olhos de seus amigos antes de desmaiar. – O rei passou mal. – Gritou uma serva. A festa acabou e todos ficaram preocupados com o estado de saúde de Arturo que foi levado carregado para dentro do castelo. Um jovenzinho de mais ou menos uns dez anos de idade observou a cena intrigado. Então, se lembrou de ter visto um movimento suspeito perto da taça de vinho do rei há pouco tempo antes e começou a procurar no meio da multidão pelo homem de antes.

Os soldados escoltavam o rei e seus amigos para dentro do castelo. – Chamem o médico real com urgência! – Gritou o conde Raberba Winner. Sem muita paciência para esperar o general Chang se prontificou a ir e trazer o médico e assim o fez. Os dois duques, o conde, o marquês e o barão, aguardavam ansiosos no quarto com Arturo pela chegada do amigo com o doutor.

-/-/-

Uma hora depois o médico saiu do quarto acompanhado de Noin que carregava uma bacia com uma água pintada de vermelho com o sangue que foi limpo da jovem que agora, com a febre controlada, dormia tranquilamente.

- Fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance... – Disse o doutor olhando no rosto de todos e parando a encarar Treize. – A febre foi controlada, receitei um chá para quando ela acordar e uma sopa para que ela recupere as forças. – Treize suspirou aliviado com a notícia. – Ela agora dorme. E confesso que ela se mostrou mais forte do que eu podia imaginar. Limpei e fiz um curativo nas feridas. Ela agora precisa de repouso.

- Obrigado doutor. – Respondeu Treize, agora calmo. – Aqui está pelos seus serviços. – E estendeu ao homem uma sacola com dez moedas de ouro.

O médico arregalou os olhos quando abriu o saco e viu a quantia que ali tinha. Voltou seu olhar para Treize que o encarava tentando entende-lo.

- É que... Nunca... Nem o rei me pagou tanto por cuidar de um paciente, nem mesmo quando ele era o paciente. – Disse o médico respondendo a pergunta que se formou no rosto do loiro a sua frente.

- Que rei mais mesquinho esse! – Falou Duo com descaso.

Sem mais o que dizer e feliz, com uma reverencia o médico se foi. Noin então chamou uma serva e pediu que ela se encarregasse de se desfazer daquela água suja e preparasse o chá e a sopa para quando a moça acordasse, já estivesse tudo pronto. Porém tinha uma pergunta que não se calava na cabeça de todos da equipe: Qual era o motivo daquela jovem estar ali, passando por tudo aquilo?

-/-/-

O médico finalmente chegou com o general e foi examinar o rei. Depois de colher as informações que os amigos do rei que estavam ali tinham, sobre quanto ele bebeu e como foi à noite, como ele se sentiu, quais foram as reações que o levaram aquele estado e testar os sinais vitais de Arturo o médico, um senhor experiente e conhecedor de muitas coisas entendeu o que ali se passava. – O rei foi envenenado! – E a noticia causou revolta nos que ali estavam.

Os duques e o general saíram apressadamente à procura de mais informações a começar pela mulher que serviu o vinho ao rei durante o tempo todo na festa. O conde, o marquês e o barão continuaram no quarto se informando se haveria como salvar seu rei e amigo.

- Não... Pelo que vejo dos efeitos da droga... Trata-se de viúva negra. – Concluiu o doutor.

- E isso significa? – Perguntou o marquês.

- Último suspiro é um veneno muito forte, não conheço a cura para ele. Necessita-se de pouco para matar. – O médico falava triste.

- Quer dizer... Que nosso rei... Morrerá? – O barão achava difícil até dizer a frase.

- Para nossa infelicidade! – E completou o médico.

Então o rei acordou e começou a ter espasmos e a falar de forma delirante. O médico alertou que aquilo era uma fase normal do envenenamento e que só iria piorando. E na hora que melhorasse e ele recobrasse a consciência era sinal de que aquele seria o seu adeus. Pois era assim que funcionava o efeito da toxina.

O conde não suportava mais ver seu amigo daquela forma, se levantou e com o coração apertado anunciou que precisava enviar uma nota avisando do estado do rei para o príncipe, com urgência e para o rei Dante de Sank, irmão mais novo de Arturo. Saiu do quarto com os olhos embaçados. O marquês e o barão apenas concordarão em silencio.

Os duques e o general estavam indo apressadamente para interrogar as servas que serviram o vinho ao rei quando um pequeno garoto com seus mais ou menos dez anos se aproximou deles e começou a fazer perguntas sobre o estado do rei e isso irritou o general.

- Porque quer saber sobre o estado de saúde do rei menino? – Disse Chang rudemente.

- Onde foi parar a sua educação, meu caro? – Kushrenada falou para o amigo e depois se voltou para o garoto. – O rei está muito doente. Agora precisamos ir, por favor, nos de licença. – Eles começaram a andar, mas o menino chamou a atenção deles novamente.

- Será que foi culpa daquele homem? – Perguntou o menino.

- Qual homem, meu rapaz? – Agora Barton se manifestou interessado na conversa.

- O homem que se aproximou do vinho do meu rei durante a festa e depois saiu correndo atrás de uma serva. Mas eu tenho certeza que o vi esconder algo. – O menino falou pensativo, se lembrando da cena que viu. – Mas, fui falar pra minha mãe e ela duvidou de mim. – Disse o rapaz com aspecto triste.

- Mas, eu acredito em você... – Disse Kushrenada se aproximando do garoto e colocando as mãos no ombro dele. E quando ia continuar foi interrompido pelo amigo.

- Você conseguiria reconhecer esse homem? – Perguntou o general impaciente.

- Sim milorde. – E o menino respondeu com firmeza.

- Ótimo! Vamos procurá-lo. – Concluiu Barton e todos saíram.

O conde Raberba Winner se encontrava no escritório do rei com dois soldados a sua frente o esperando. E após assinar duas cartas, entregou uma a cada soldado e deu ordens para que eles entregassem-nas o mais rápido possível logo os dois partiram. Um foi a caminho de Oz e o outro a caminho de Sank. O conde voltou para o quarto e ficou junto do rei.

Os duques e o general na companhia do garoto batiam de porta em porta e vasculhavam a todas as tavernas a procura do homem desconhecido, até que chegaram ao ultimo lugar sem ter sido revistado, o bordel. Entrarão acompanhados do garoto sem se importarem com a idade dele. A ocasião pedia medidas drásticas. Foram fazer perguntas para o dono que se assustou ao ver três dos homens mais importantes e influentes do reino entrar sem nenhuma cordialidade em seu negocio e ainda mais acompanhados de um garoto.

- Viu um forasteiro entrar aqui? – Começou o general.

- Um forasteiro? – O dono do estabelecimento repetiu a pergunta.

- Acaso está surdo? – Respondeu o general irritado e encarando o homem com raiva.

- Não milorde, me perdoe... – Falou o homem se encolhendo. – Tem um homem que nunca vi, no andar de cima no quarto três. Talvez seja quem o senhor procura.

Sem agradecimentos e nenhuma educação os três mais o garoto subiram as escadas apressadamente, deixando todos curiosos no local. Bateram na porta e ouvirão um homem responder que estava ocupado e em seguida, gemidos de mulher. Sem pensar duas vezes, o duque Barton enfiou o pé na porta e a abriu. Entraram os três empunhando suas espadas e vendo o homem deitado com a mulher em cima dele, nua. Ela ao ver a entrada dos recém chegados, gritou e se jogou para o lado se cobrindo com o lençol. O Homem cobre sua parte intima já questionando o que significava aquilo.

- É esse o homem? – Perguntou Barton, agora trazendo o menino para frente deles e ignorando a cena.

- Sim... É ele sim! – Diz o garoto com certeza na voz.

- Você está preso por tentar matar o rei Arturo. – Disse o general.

O homem vendo que havia sido descoberto tentou pegar sua espada para lutar, mas foi impedido por Kushrenada que com um chute o derrubou. O homem ainda no chão recebeu ordens para que vestisse suas calças e assim o fez. Foi levado direto para o calabouço do castelo, no caminho os três amigos do rei se encontrarão com o marquês que lhes informou que já mandaram chamar Heero. Então, decidiram que o príncipe decidiria a vida do forasteiro.

-/-/-

Heero estava dando uma olhada nos documentos do reino e se apropriando do local. Já havia feito um anuncio real de sua posse para o povo daquele lugar e para sua surpresa, o povo não desgostou. Noin ainda estava cuidando da moça desmaiada e Treize preocupado ia a cada momento procurar noticias dela com a amiga. Os demais integrantes da equipe Gundam, saíram a fazer um reconhecimento do local e se informarem com o povo, como foi o reinado do rei Dekim.

As coisas estavam realmente conturbadas por ali. Heero encontrou inúmeras armações e documentos que mostravam um contrabando de escravos e mulheres para a prostituição. Isso o irritava, pois seu senso de honra e justiça não aceitava aquilo. Ainda ocupado revisando os negócios obscuros do rei quando Noin vem avisar que a jovem estava acordando. Largou tudo e foi para o quarto junto com Treize e Noin.

Chegaram a tempo de vê-la abrir os olhos. A moça tinha olhos castanhos assim como seu cabelo e apesar de estar fraca, ainda possuía uma resolução admirável. Ainda perdida e sentindo dores ela olhava assustada de um lado ao outro. Noin se aproximou cautelosamente dela e a ajudou a se sentar.

- Quem são vocês? – A voz dela era fraca e amedrontada, porém agradável ao ouvido.

- Nós estamos aqui para te ajudar... – Disse Noin, pegando a bandeja com o prato de sopa e a xícara de chá e colocando-a ao lado da moça. – Isso fará você se curar logo. – E levou a colher com a sopa próxima ao rosto da moça.

- Isso é algum tipo de truque? – Disse a recém acordada desconfiada.

- Não. Porque pensa que é um truque? – Perguntou Noin.

- Porque tudo que vem daquele monstro não é confiável. – A moça falou com ódio no olhar.

- O monstro que você se refere seria o rei Dekim? – Perguntou Noin.

- E quem mais seria? Quem você mais faria isso comigo? – A moça estava arisca.

- Está com sorte milady. – Falou Heero, ganhando a atenção dela. – O rei Dekim caiu. O reino dele agora me pertence. E foi este homem quem lhe encontrou e lhe tirou de lá. – Terminou sua noticia apontando para Treize que continuava calado analisando a cena. – Agora, coma e beba para se curar logo!

Heero se virou e saiu do quarto, pois já tinha a informação da qual precisava. A jovem agradeceu a Treize com lágrimas de alegria nos olhos, o que deixou o homem desconcertado e aceitou de bom grado a comida e bebida que Noin oferecia, agora, se desculpando por haver sido rude.

- Como se chama? – Perguntou Treize curioso.

- Desculpe... Acho que esqueci meus bons modos. – Disse ela esboçando um sorriso fraco. – Me chamo Lady Une.

Heero se encontrava novamente no escritório do castelo quando entrarão pela porta, apressadamente seus quatro amigos que antes faziam especulações no meio do povo, acompanhados de um soldado de Wing. Trowa se aproxima e entrega uma carta para Heero.

- O que é isso? – Pergunta olhando para o papel e depois levanta o olhar para o soldado recém chegado. – O que faz aqui?

- Heero... – Quatre vacilou. – As noticias não são boas... Leia a carta.

Heero estranhou e notou o olhar de pesar que seus amigos possuíam, resolveu se sentar antes de abrir a carta. Com seu olhar monótono se ajeitou na poltrona atrás de si e desdobrou a carta tranquilamente. Duo e Wufei estavam impacientes ao ver a calma que o amigo exercia. Mas, pela primeira vez, virão Heero esboçar alguma expressão que não fosse de frieza no olhar. Ele lia o conteúdo com muita atenção e lentamente.

_A Vossa Alteza Real o Príncipe Heero Yui,_

_Peço que volte imediatamente ao reino de Wing, pois o rei Arturo foi envenenado e seu caso é critico._

_Creio que ele nos deixará em breve!_

_Perdoe-me por ser o portador de tais noticias._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Conde Raberba Winner._

Os olhos de Heero liam e reliam aquelas palavras. Seu olhar era de uma mistura de tristeza, assombro e ira. Levantou da poltrona e olhou para os que estavam ali. Seus amigos se colocaram em prontidão para receber ordens.

- Preparem tudo... Vamos voltar imediatamente! – Heero tinha a voz embargada.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Ok... Estou me trancando em um quarto do pânico com frigobar e tudo mais que preciso para não ser linxada!<em>

_Eu sei que vocês querem me matar nesse momento, mas por favor... Não façam isso, pq senão a história ficará sem um fim, já pensou que triste seria? tsc,tsc,tsc..._

_Bom... Só sairei daqui quando a poeira baixar e vcs jurarem não me matar! hehehe_

_Porém, não abro mão das minhas amadas reviews!_

_Então, sejam gentis e me escrevam... Mesmo que seja pra me dar pedradas, ok? shaushuahsua_

_Beijos e amo vcs... Podem acreditar! ^_^  
><em>


	6. Nasce um rei

_Bom pessoal... Mais uma atualização dessa fic._

_To rápida né? Bom... Acho que não tenho nada a dizer..._

_Mas, vou confessar. Eu chorei enquanto escrevia esse capitulo._

_Espero que gostem, ok? Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Nasce um rei.<strong>

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde que Heero recebeu a carta do conde e voltou para Wing. O rei Dante já tinha sido avisado e estava para chegar a qualquer momento ao reino. Todos voltaram com o príncipe, até mesmo Lady Une que não quis ficar de forma alguma em Oz, com medo, a moça implorou para ser levada junto e mesmo com dor, ela se forçou a viajar. Antes de partir, o príncipe deixou uma tropa do exército dele com um líder de confiança, cuidando das coisas na sua ausência. E tendo ordens de avisá-lo em qualquer problema mais sério.

Arturo esteve inconsciente todo esse tempo, tinha relances de lucidez onde nessas horas as servas aproveitavam para alimentá-lo com alguma coisa liquida, mas logo ele voltava a desmaiar. O médico receitou algumas ervas para que ele não sentisse dores e assim o fazia dormir mais tranqüilo, porém ele ainda não tinha acordado realmente de seu transe em nenhum momento.

Noin se voluntariou a cuidar do rei, então ela passava a maior parte de seu tempo zelando por Arturo enquanto Heero se ocupava dos assuntos do reino, porém, sem que ninguém soubesse, todas as noites o jovem príncipe passava ao lado do tio, atento para ver se ele reagia. Durante o dia, apesar de sempre estar muito ocupado mantinha-se pendente de todas as necessidades com respeito ao rei.

A carruagem real de Sank atravessou a ponte para entrar no reino de Wing e Heero foi receber os pais na entrada do castelo, acompanhado de seus amigos, até Noin foi chamada para conhecer o rei Dante e sua esposa. A escolta real parou em frente à entrada e o capitão da guarda, usando sua famosa armadura branca com o brasão em relevo vermelho, nas costas, retirou seu elmo e desceu do cavalo indo em direção da porta da carruagem e deu a mão para a rainha descer.

Heero observou o homem de longo cabelo platinado, descer do cavalo com a sensação de conhecê-lo de algum lugar. Noin também observava com atenção o capitão da guarda, mas, no caso dela era uma sensação nostálgica, por ver o homem que a salvou, quem ela pensou nunca mais ver, estava ali na sua frente. Sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver a beleza do homem que reconheceu. Zechs olhou de canto para Heero que o encarava analítico e decidiu que logo lembraria o amigo de quem era, mas ainda não havia se dado conta da presença da moça que salvou. A rainha desceu da carruagem e correu até o filho para abraçá-lo.

- Heero meu querido, como você está? – Perguntou Amanda abraçada ao príncipe.

- Estou bem minha mãe. – Respondeu Heero de forma monótona, mas devolvendo o abraço.

- Heero... – Dante apareceu logo atrás da rainha e encarava o filho.

Fazia dezessete anos que pai e filho não se viam. Dante agora tinha o rosto mais marcado com rugas de preocupação, o cabelo ruivo agora se misturava com vários fios brancos e os olhos mostravam o cansaço que adquiriu a longos anos de trabalho estressante e sem descanso. Heero se sentiu estranho ao ver o pai, que antes lembrava ser um homem tão forte, visto pelos olhos de uma criança, agora, visto pelos olhos de um jovem adulto, seu pai parecia alguém tão frágil, que sentiu uma estranha necessidade de proteger sua família.

- Meu rei... – Heero então se separou do abraço da mãe e ajoelhou em reverencia ao pai. Toda a equipe Gundam que o acompanhava reverenciou o rei e a rainha, que pela primeira vez conheciam.

- Faz muitos anos... – E Dante completou se aproximando e colocando a mão no ombro direito de Heero. – Levante-se... – E assim o príncipe obedeceu.

Dante ficou encarando o filho por algum tempo e com um olhar cúmplice para o filho, nada disse e entrou no castelo. Heero também não falou nada. Entendia o pai sem ouvir as palavras. Anos atrás pensou que nunca compreenderia Dante, mas agora, parece que sempre o entendeu e sabia o que o rei quis dizer naquele olhar. Sentiu um vazio ser preenchido no peito, como se houvesse encontrado mais uma peça do quebra cabeça, Heero Yuy.

A rainha sorriu para o filho e seguiu o marido. Ela sabia que não adiantaria tentar decifrar um rosto que não mostrava nenhuma expressão igual ao do marido. A maior prova de que eram pai e filho, não era nem a aparência física, mas o olhar frio que ambos possuíam e que se tornava uma característica única deles. Mas, Amanda também sentia que aquele reencontro foi muito mais significativo para os dois que qualquer pessoa pudesse imaginar. Quando o herdeiro estava prestes a seguir os pais, alguém o chamou.

- É um prazer revê-lo... Alteza. – Disse Zechs com um sorriso no rosto para o amigo. Heero se virou e ficou analisando a face do homem, até que enfim reconheceu.

- Zechs? – Disse ainda meio dúbio.

- A seu dispor majestade. – E o loiro fez uma reverencia. Heero esboçou um sorriso de canto.

- Faz realmente muito tempo! – Foi até o amigo e colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro dele, Zechs fez o mesmo.

- Com certeza... Achei que não se lembraria de mim. – Zechs falou divertindo-se.

- Desculpe a demora... Mas, você esqueceu-se de cortar o cabelo. – Heero concluiu e Zechs riu animadamente.

- Sério? As piadas não combinam com você... – O capitão completou.

- Acho que está certo... Venha, Vamos entrar, mandarei prepararem um quarto para você no castelo... – E Heero finalizou.

- Primeiramente... Eu sinto muito por seu tio... – Falou Zechs recobrando a seriedade e sendo sincero. Heero apenas assentiu.

- Venha... Deixe-me lhe apresentar minha equipe...

O príncipe levou o velho amigo e começaram as apresentações, Treize foi o primeiro, seguido de Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei. Zechs cumprimentou amigavelmente a todos ali presentes... Até que chegou a vez de Heero apresentar a Noin. Foi então, que Zechs reconheceu a linda moça que salvou. Agora ela estava vestindo um lindo vestido azul royal com detalhes em prata que deixavam parte de seus ombros de fora, completava o conjunto o par de brincos prata que ela usava. Zechs a admirou por alguns segundos antes de cavalheirescamente pegar a mão dela e dar um beijo sem desviar os olhos do dela. Ele a encarava penetrantemente e aquilo fazia o coração dela disparar.

- É um grande prazer conhecê-la... – Falou Zechs.

- O prazer é todo meu... – Respondeu Noin sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

Os demais que estavam ali podiam sentir o clima que se formou.

-/-/-

Dante estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama de Arturo com as mãos unidas na frente do corpo com o queixo apoiado sobre elas, observando o irmão que agora dormia tranquilamente devido a ervas medicinais receitadas pelo médico real. Sua fisionomia era da habitual monotonia, mas por dentro seu coração estava apertado. Sempre respeitou demais ao irmão mais velho e o admirava.

Dante sabia que um dia ele teria que enterrar o irmão mais velho, afinal, de acordo com a idade seria o mais lógico que poderia acontecer. Mas, sempre desejou que fosse o contrario. Lembrou-se de quando eram jovens, e Arturo se apaixonou perdidamente pela garota mais linda do reino, Amanda St-Pier. Dante então se levantou da poltrona e foi até a janela encarando parte do reino ainda pensativo. O que ele nunca contou era que se sentia culpado por ter se apaixonado pela mesma mulher que Arturo. Mas, estava disposto a abrir mão da moça por seu irmão, porém Amanda o escolheu.

Quase esboçou um sorriso ao recordar de como Arturo deu sua benção ao casamento deles com um largo sorriso no rosto e como foi entregue pelo irmão o maior presente de casamento de todos. Dante sempre considerou o irmão como um mentor. Um sábio que sempre tinha as palavras certas a dizer e as melhores idéias. – Você sempre foi melhor rei que eu. – Sussurrou olhando, agora para Arturo que continuava dormindo.

- Estava aqui? – Disse Amanda quando entrou no quarto e ganhou a atenção do rei.

- Não a vi entrar... – Disse Dante quando voltou à realidade.

- Como está Arturo? – Perguntou a rainha e Dante nada respondeu. Apenas voltou a olhar para o irmão ali deitado.

- Você... – Começou Dante e Amanda olhou para ele. – Você se arrepende de haver me escolhido com marido... Ao invés dele?

Amanda se surpreende ao ouvir a pergunta do marido. Aquilo não fazia sentido e estranhou Dante. Era como se por alguns segundos ela tivesse outro homem em sua frente. Como se fosse à aparência de Dante, porém outra personalidade. Quando foi responder se deu conta de que não estavam mais sozinhos. Amanda e Dante se viraram e encontraram Heero de pé, segurando a maçaneta da porta, encarando os pais. O príncipe havia ouvido a pergunta do pai e por mais que sua fisionomia continuasse neutra, aquilo o surpreendeu.

- Heero? – Falou Amanda. Dante continuou monótono e calado.

- Vim ver se estava tudo bem... – E o herdeiro apenas disse.

- Ele não acordou. – Dante informou e Heero assentiu.

- Por que... – Heero achou melhor não tocar no assunto que ouviu. – Lúcius não veio?

- Bem... – Amanda foi responder, mas Dante a interrompeu.

- Aquele rapaz... – O tom de Dante era irritado e se diferenciava do seu olhar. – Nem merece ser um príncipe. – Então, o rei passou pela esposa e o filho e se foi do quarto.

- O houve? – Heero estranhou o comentário e a atitude do pai e resolveu questionar a mãe. – Porque o rei falou assim sobre Lúcius?

- Bem... – Amanda então olhou para Arturo e deu sinal para que Heero saísse e ela o seguiu. – Não devemos incomodar mais a Arturo. Ele necessita descansar. – E disse ela enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

- Responda minha pergunta, por favor. – E Heero continuava firme em querer saber a verdade.

- Lúcius... É meu filho assim como você e o amo tanto quanto, mas... – Amanda passou a mão pelo rosto de Heero, que não reagiu. – Ele tem um temperamento um tanto rebelde demais.

- Explique... – Heero estava curioso.

- Bem... Ele não se interessa pelos assuntos do reino e muito menos pelo povo. Passa as noites bebendo, jogando e fornicando com mulheres da vida. Acorda tarde e sempre se esforça para provocar seu pai... – A rainha falava com pesar. – É assim que seu irmão age. – Heero ficou inconformado com o que ouviu.

- Mas... Porque ele age assim? – O herdeiro tentava compreender.

- Ele não é você! – E a rainha concluiu.

Heero nada disse e com uma pequena reverencia se retirou. As palavras de sua mãe martelaram sua mente. Era estranhou imaginar o irmão, que sempre pensou ser o protegido do pai, agora ser um rebelde que incomoda o rei.

-/-/-

Dante estava no escritório estudando os assuntos de Wing e Zechs em pé ao lado da porta pendente caso fosse útil, Heero entrou e pediu ao amigo que os deixasse a sós. O capitão da guarda assentiu e saiu.

- Porque deixou Lúcius em Sank? – O príncipe começou.

- Aquele rapaz nem ao menos se importa com o estado de seu tio. Porque deveria trazê-lo? – Dante falava olhando para os documentos do reino.

- E não tomou nenhuma atitude? Digo... Apenas lavou suas mãos? – Heero ainda falava inconformado. E Dante soltou os papéis.

- Ele agora tem dezenove anos... A única solução que vejo é matá-lo... Mas, acho que a rainha não permitiria. – E o rei voltou a olhar os documentos. – Os documentos estão em dia...

- O rei deixou tudo organizado... Só estou mantendo. – Falou Heero sem dar importância.

Heero pensava sobre tudo o que ouviu sobre Lúcius enquanto Dante continuava a examinar os documentos do reino, quando batem na porta e antes de ouvir a permissão para prosseguir, Treize entrou.

- Perdoe-me... Não sabia que o rei estava aqui. – Disse o recém chegado, fazendo uma reverencia. Dante levantou a cabeça e achou petulante da parte do loiro entrar sem ser convidado, mas nada falou.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o príncipe ao amigo.

- Ele acordou! – Falou Treize. Heero estreitou os olhos e segurou um sorriso de canto que quis se formar em seu rosto. Dante se perguntou a quem se referiam, mas não obteve resposta.

- Meu rei, com sua licença, retiro-me.

Sem esperar a resposta de Dante, Heero saiu acompanhado de Treize. Dante seguiu ambos até a porta e chamou Zechs que se encontrava do lado de fora e pediu que seguisse o filho, para descobrir aonde iam. O capitão da guarda assentiu e assim o fez, enquanto Dante voltou para dentro do escritório fechando a porta e sentando na poltrona, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, voltando a pensar em Arturo.

-/-/-

Heero acompanhado de Treize e Trowa desceu as escadas que dava acesso ao calabouço. Os três aceleraram o passo e Zechs os seguia. Chegaram a uma porta de ferro, de onde se ouvia vozes e entraram. Quando Heero abriu a porta viu uma cena que lhe agradou muito. Wufei e Duo já estavam no local e o segundo jogava água fria no homem que estava pendurado amarrado pelas mãos e o corpo inteiro cortado. O homem estava a ponto de chorar e implorava pela vida.

- Demorou Heero. – Disse Duo colocando o balde de canto.

- Estava ocupado... Novidades? – Heero falava sem desviar seu olhar gélido do homem que estava sendo torturado.

- Ainda não... Wufei exagerou de novo... – Respondeu Duo, ignorando o olhar mortal que o citado lhe lançou.

- Wufei... Vá com calma. Não queremos matá-lo... Ainda. – Trowa estava escorado na parede e falava calmamente.

- Não tenho culpa se ele é tão fraco. Chega a ser frustrante. – E Wufei falou com descaso.

- Mas, o que ainda estamos tentando arrancar dele? – Questionou Treize intrigado. – Já sabemos que foi Dekim quem deu a ordem... – Todos olharam para o príncipe.

- Na realidade... Nada em especial... Só quero que ele sofra. – Heero se aproximou até ficar cara a cara com o preso. – Quero vê-lo rastejar implorando perdão pelo que fez ao rei.

- Eu faço o que quiser... Rastejo, imploro... Mas, por favor... Solte-me. – Falou o homem deixando as lágrimas descerem.

- Wufei... – Falou Heero em sua pronuncia monótona e o amigo soltou a corda que segurava o homem, fazendo com que este caísse e se machucasse com o impacto.

Heero se afastou e o homem chorando implorava pela vida. Falava que apenas seguiu as ordens que lhe foram dadas, e que se arrependia amargamente pelo que fez. Trowa perguntou por curiosidade, onde haviam arrumado aquele veneno e o rapaz falou que quem o preparou foi o conde.

- Está disposto a negar seu rei e jurar obediência ao príncipe Heero Yuy? – Perguntou Treize com um olhar malicioso.

- Sim... Sim... Sim... Estou! Faço qualquer coisa... Ponho-me a disposição de vossa alteza. – O homem não possuía mais forças para se ajoelhar, e deitado olhava de canto para o herdeiro.

- Patético! – Foi à palavra usada por Heero e os quatro ali presentes riram. – Acha mesmo que aceitaria ter em meu reino o verme que envenenou o rei? – O príncipe então, se virou para sair. – Duo, Wufei... Acabem com ele. Temos mais dois convidados para dar atenção.

Os amigos cujos nomes foram citados assentiram com um sorriso no rosto. Heero, seguido por Trowa e Treize saiu e voltou ao castelo. Zechs então saiu do esconderijo em que estava e com satisfação, deu uma ultima olhada para o calabouço de tortura e ouviu os gritos do homem antes de seguir de volta ao castelo.

Heero e seus amigos mal haviam chego à entrada que dava acesso ao castelo quando vêem Quatre correndo em direção a eles. – Heero, o rei acordou. – Após completar a frase o príncipe e os amigos correram em direção ao quarto do rei, enquanto Quatre desce as escadas para chamar Duo e Wufei. No caminho cruza com Zechs, mas pouco se importa. Informa ao capitão a boa nova e segue seu caminho.

-/-/-

Heero entra no quarto seguido pelos demais e ali encontra Dante sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama, a rainha sentada na cama, ao lado de Arturo e Noin em pé ao pé da cama, pendente para o que fosse necessário. O príncipe entra e Arturo sorri para aquele que considera um filho. O herdeiro não diz nada, mas sua expressão é branda e nota-se uma preocupação bem no fundo de seu olhar.

- Como se sente? – Perguntou Heero.

- Com pouco tempo de vida... – Respondeu Arturo com um sorriso fraco.

- O que posso... Fazer? – A voz de Heero era nítida, mas ele sentia o coração apertado.

- Sorrir... – Disse Arturo, como se aquilo fosse um último desejo. Heero se surpreendeu com o pedido e não respondeu, continuou encarando o tio que lhe sorria. Arturo, então se voltou para Dante. – Você é um grande rei e um homem honrado. Aprenda a expressar seus sentimentos...

- Eu não os tenho! – Disse Dante encarando o irmão mais velho.

- Você é meu irmão... O único que tenho. Aquele que passei minha vida zelando. – Dizia Arturo. – Ai dentro tem muito amor para com os seus! Eu tenho certeza! – Completou apontando para o coração de Dante. – Não seja tão duro... E quando eu for, queime meu corpo como de costume e deixe o ar levar minhas cinzas, para que seu seja livre. – O olhar de Dante era leve e ele apenas assentiu.

- Amanda... – Arturo então olhou para a rainha e seus olhos brilharam. – Minha doce Amanda... – As palavras do tio chamaram atenção do príncipe. Amanda chorava e segurava a mão do cunhado. Dante baixou a cabeça, levantou e colocou a mão no ombro do irmão como despedida depois saiu do quarto. Heero observou calado e Duo, Treize, Trowa, Quatre e Zechs entraram em silencio. – Continua linda como da primeira vez que te vi.

- Arturo... Meu caro amigo! – As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela e pelos de Noin, que assistia a cena calada e agora observada por Zechs.

- Não... Não chore... Adoro seu sorriso. – O rei, apesar da voz trêmula, continuava. – Obrigado...

- Pelo que? – Dizia ela tentando sorrir para ele.

- Por ter me dado a honra de conhecê-la. E por mais que não tenha me escolhido... Proporcionou-me a oportunidade de me sentir pai... Com Heero. – Arturo lançou um olhar para o príncipe que continuava atento a conversa. – Continue sendo essa mulher forte e amável... E tenha paciência e cuide de meu irmão e de meus sobrinhos... – Amanda assentiu, tentando segurar o choro que aumentava a intensidade.

- Equipe Gundam... – E todos se moveram para ficar a vista do rei. – Vocês são um orgulho para seus pais, um orgulho para o reino e o maior orgulho de seu rei. – Quatre e Duo deixaram uma lágrima solitária escorrer, Noin chorava sem conseguir se conter, mas sem perder sua base, Treize e Trowa tinham os olhos umedecidos, mas nenhuma lágrima, e Wufei tinha a postura inabalada, mas com um nó na garganta. – Foi uma honra conhecê-los... Que seus nomes sejam escritos na história... Zelem pelo novo rei. – E Arturo olhou para Noin. – Bela Lucrezia... Não chore. Nunca consegui acreditar que uma moça tão linda de aparência tão frágil fosse tão forte. Continue assim... – Então, Arturo olhou para Zechs, que encarava a Noin. – E você quem é?

- Milliardo Merquise de Peacecraft, capitão da guarda no reino de Sank, filho do conde Merquise de Peacecraft... A seu dispor majestade. – Zechs se curvou em uma reverencia.

- Já ouvi falar a seu respeito jovem... – Falou Arturo. – É uma pena não havermos nos encontrado antes. – Arturo então deu um último relance para Noin e sorriu para Zechs. – Sua escolha não poderia ter sido melhor. – Zechs sorriu para o rei entendendo o que ele lhe disse e com uma reverencia e tristeza no olhar se despediu daquele que acabara de conhecer. – Mande lembranças a seu pai por mim... Ele é um grande homem. – Então, finalmente o rei olhou para o herdeiro. – Aproxime-se príncipe.

E Heero sentou na poltrona que antes o pai ocupava. Todos que ali estavam se entre olharam e em comum acordo saíram. Arturo esperou que a porta se fechasse e os dois ficassem a sós para começar.

- Meu filho... Meu único filho. – Heero estava calado e prestava atenção. – Não sou seu pai verdadeiro, apenas seu tio... Mas, para mim, você é meu filho. E há você entrego tudo o que tenho.

- O senhor tem que se curar... – Heero então se manifestou pela primeira vez. E o rei sorriu.

- Sabemos que isso não acontecerá... – Arturo estava cada vez mais fraco. – Preste... Muita atenção... No que direi... – Heero assentiu. – Eu sempre... Fui apaixonado por sua mãe. – Heero arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a confissão do tio. – E morrerei sendo. – Arturo ficou nostálgico. – Amei sua tia... Mas, esse amor nunca se comparou ao que sinto por Amanda...

- Por que está me falando isso? – Perguntou Heero confuso.

- Quero que me prometa algo... – Arturo esperou Heero concordar para continuar. – Eu me declarei para Amanda e Dante também o fez. Mas, ela o escolheu e eu aceitei. Não se deve obrigar uma mulher que não ama alguém a viver ao lado dessa pessoa. Nunca! – Heero estava atento. – Por isso... Ouça com atenção... Se amar alguém que ama outra pessoa, deixe-a ir. Ver o sorriso no rosto da pessoa amada é o maior presente que podemos receber... Mas, se você for correspondido... – Arturo então ficou sério. – Lute por ela... Não importa as circunstancias e nem contra quem será a luta... Lute e conquiste sua felicidade. Não permita, que nada e nem ninguém separe seu amor de você. Entendeu? – Falou Arturo e o príncipe assentiu. – prometa! – Arturo foi o mais enérgico que sua condição permitia.

- Eu prometo! – Heero falou com firmeza.

- Ótimo... – As lágrimas escorriam sem permissão pelo rosto de Arturo. – Vá chamar meus amigos... Por favor, meu filho.

Heero se levantou e foi até a porta, colocou a mão na maçaneta e antes de abrir olhou para o tio que ainda o encarava e falou. – Obrigado... Por ser meu pai! – O príncipe abriu um largo sorriso para o tio. Aquele tão desejado sorriso que Arturo esperou anos para ver. E pela primeira vez na vida. Heero pronunciou a palavra pai e foi para a pessoa que mais merecia. O herdeiro então, se recompôs e saiu.

Passou o recado para os amigos do rei e estes entraram no quarto do rei e fecharam a porta. Heero, sua equipe, seus pais e Zechs permaneceram no corredor. Ninguém falou nada. Todos estavam compenetrados em seus pensamentos, memórias e nas palavras que ouviram daquele sábio rei em seus últimos momentos de vida.

-/-/-

Relena estava ensinando a arte da pintura para as crianças das quais ela se responsabilizou em cuidar para que, a rainha pudesse viajar para Sank junto com o rei a fim de ver seu cunhado que se encontrava em um estado critico de saúde. Lúcius chegou sem fazer barulho e abraçou a amiga por trás, surpreendendo-a.

- Lúcius, por favor! – A moça falou indignada se desvencilhando do abraço do príncipe. As crianças estavam tão compenetradas em seus desenhos que nem perceberam o ocorrido.

- Boa Tarde minha cara... – Disse ele com o olhar malicioso para a moça.

- Como se atreve? – Ela olhou irritada para o amigo.

- Como? Ah... Talvez por eu te amar. – Disse ele buliçoso.

- Lúcius... Por favor, entenda que só te vejo como um grande amigo. – Falou ela se dando por vencida.

- Nunca. – Ele então a encarou. – Nunca me conformarei com isso... E um dia, você será minha. Não importa como!

Ditas essas palavras, o príncipe saiu da sala deixando a amiga inconformada com as palavras dele. A loira não sabia mais o que pensar e tinha medo que Lúcius não quisesse entender e se machucasse criando esperanças com respeito a ela.

-/-/-

Já haviam se passado trinta minutos que os amigos do rei estavam dentro do quarto e aqueles que se encontravam do lado de fora, não haviam movido sequer um músculo para saírem dali. Continuavam calados e pensativos. Noin e Amanda choravam sem parar.

De repente a porta se abre bruscamente e o conde aparece com os olhos embaçados, encara a todos os que ali estavam e fixando-se em Heero, dá a noticia. – O rei acaba de falecer... Eu sinto muito. – Heero e Dante nada disseram. Noin e Amanda começam a soluçar e chorar incessantemente. Treize, Trowa deixam uma lágrima escorrer. Duo e Quatre também permitiram que as lágrimas viessem, mas, Wufei e Zechs continuavam com os rostos secos. O primeiro porque não aceitava chorar e o segundo, devido ao pouco contato que teve com o rei falecido, só conseguiu se sentir triste.

Heero saiu e Dante entrou no quarto e vendo o irmão deitado inerte na cama de olhos fechados e as mãos juntas sobre o peito, se aproximou e o cobriu completamente com o lençol.

- Mande prepararem o velório... Que todos venham se despedir de seu rei. E ao amanhecer, cremaremos o corpo. – O rei deu as ordens sem tirar os olhos do irmão.

-/-/-

Heero desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao calabouço quase correndo, seguiu reto pelo longo corredor e parou em frente à última cela, dando ordens para que abrissem a grade e não o interrompessem. O jovem príncipe soltou as algemas do antigo rei de Oz e desferiu nele uma seqüência de socos. O homem caiu no chão e começou a rir.

- O que foi príncipe? O rei morreu? – Falou Dekim irônico.

Heero ignorou o comentário mal-intencionado do homem a sua frente e levantando-o pelo colarinho continuou a bater nele. Os golpes alimentavam a intensidade de acordo com que aumentava a ira do príncipe. O antigo rei agora, já não sorria e muito menos fazia piadas maldosas. O homem caído no chão cuspia sangue e gritava de dor devido aos chutes e socos que o herdeiro desferia sobre ele. Heero só parou de bater quando viu o homem desmaiar de dor. Foi quando o jovem se levantou, pegou um lenço e saiu limpando a mão que sujou no sangue do homem.

- Nada de comida para ele e nem água... – Deu a ordem. – O rei faleceu... Venham velá-lo. – Então ele informou o carcereiro que ficou incrédulo com a má noticia e saiu.

-/-/-

Todo o reino estava em luto, às mulheres se debulhavam em lágrimas e muitos homens também choravam. Arturo foi o melhor rei de todos para eles. Era um homem integro. Respeitado e amado por seu povo que o admirava.

Todos vieram para o velório e todo o reino passou a noite em claro velando o corpo de seu querido rei. Muitos diziam que nunca haverá um rei como ele e outros falavam que o príncipe Heero era um presente deixado por Arturo.

Era quase manhã quando todos já haviam dito seu adeus ao tão querido Arturo. O corpo agora frio do rei estava sobre uma mesa no meio do salão real e sobre os olhos fechados do rei, duas moedas. Dante sentado no trono nada dizia. Ficou calado apenas observando as pessoas e dando sua despedida silenciosa ao irmão. Dante se levantou e disse um apenas – Vá em paz... Meu irmão! – Como últimas palavras para Arturo e então chegou à vez de Heero.

- Um rei exemplar, um homem bom e justo... Um pai! É esse o tipo de homem que esse reino infelizmente, perde hoje. Mas, eu me encarregarei de fazer com que seu legado nunca se perca!

Esse foi o adeus do príncipe. As pessoas se emocionaram com as palavras do príncipe e os amigos viram pela primeira vez, Heero demonstrar sentimento. Mas, logo ele voltou a ficar frio e calado.

Os soldados buscaram o corpo do rei e o levaram para fora do castelo e colocando-o em uma cama de palha, deram ao príncipe uma tocha e assim Heero ateou fogo na palha e na madeira, para que o corpo de Arturo se reduzisse a pó. Ele e Dante ficaram até o fim observando a chama consumir tudo.

-/-/-

Uma semana se passou desde o funeral do rei Arturo e a pedido do mesmo, antes de morrer, Heero estava sendo consagrado a rei. O príncipe agora passava pelo corredor formado por cavaleiros com suas espadas erguidas e cruzadas a cima da cabeça do príncipe. A equipe Gundam e Zechs fazia parte do corredor. Amanda e Dante olhavam com orgulho o filho, porem somente ela o demonstrava.

Ao chegar ao fim do corredor e posicionando em frente ao trono, Dante Leu o juramento para o filho, no lugar que era para ser ocupado por Arturo.

- Você jura solenemente ser justo e honrado para com o povo? – Falava o rei. – Jura colocar os interesses do reino por cima de tudo e pensar somente no bem estar do povo?

- Eu juro! – E Heero respondia.

- Então, em nome do reino Wing damos as boas vindas a Heero St-Pier Yuy. Rei de Wing! – E Dante deu o veredicto final.

A coroa foi posta sobre a cabeça de Heero e ele se sentou ao trono que agora lhe era correspondido. Todos ali se curvaram para ele e Dante o encarou satisfeito.

-/-/-

No dia seguinte a coroação, Heero estava em seu escritório revisando alguns papeis quando seu pai entra. O agora rei se levanta e reverencia o pai.

- Estou voltando para Sank... – Falou Dante.

- Sim... A rainha já havia me informado que partiriam hoje... – Falou Heero monotonamente.

- O que fará com Dekim e o ex-conde? – Perguntou Dante.

- Eles têm recebido tratamento especial... – Heero deu um sorriso de canto, malicioso. – E amanhã serão enforcados em público.

- Muito bem. Ótima decisão. – Dante consentiu. E Heero agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça. – Volte para Sank comigo... – E por fim Dante falou.

- Sank? – Heero estranhou.

- Você ainda é meu filho e meu herdeiro... Se quiser, vá dentro de um mês... Mas volte para casa... – Dante fez seu pedido e Heero o encarou pensativo.

O que o pai falou era uma verdade. Ainda era herdeiro de Sank e por isso precisava saber o que faria. Heero não falou nada e Dante decidiu que deixaria o filho digerir tudo o que aconteceu em tão pouco tempo. Resolveu então que era hora de partir. Heero o seguiu até a carruagem com apenas uma despedida por uma troca de olhares, Dante subiu na carruagem. Amanda abraçou o filho e seguiu o marido. Zechs Colocou a mão no ombro de Heero que fez o mesmo com o amigo como despedida.

Depois o capitão despediu-se dos novos amigos, deixando Noin por último. Ele foi até a moça com seu jeito galanteador e pegou a mão dela, depositando um beijo sem desviar os olhos dos dela. Noin enrubesceu com a mirada dele, sentindo seu coração disparar. Nada disseram. Zechs montou o Tallgeese e ordenou a guarda real que se pusessem em marcha. Heero observou eles partirem pensativo.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Bom pessoal, oq acharam?<em>

_Gostaram sim ou não? Não poupem os comentário, por favor!_

_Uma informação é a presença do sobrenome St-Pier para o Heero, o que acontece é que esse é o sobrenome da Amanda e achei necessario colocar na hora da coroação, entenderam?_

_Mas, no decorrer da fic só verão o sobrenome Yuy aparecendo. St-Pier é só em casos muito importantes que será citado, não estranhem, mas nessa época era muito falado os nomes completos... Ok?_

_Bom... É isso, Beijos e por favor... Me mandem muitas revierws e bem grandes, me inspiram as opiniões de vcs! ^.^  
><em>


	7. Casamento

_Chegou o dia de descobrir como tudo aconteceu..._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>7. Casamento<strong>

Um cavalo Pampa preto e branco corria a toda velocidade com um soldado em cima dele com as feições sérias. Estava apressado e olhava para o céu preocupado com a chegada da noite. Diminuiu a velocidade quando avistou os muros do castelo de Sank suas feições abrandaram. Então, mais tranqüilo voltou a acelerar o passo.

-/-/-

- Hadja, que vestido lindo! – Relena sorria observando atenta os detalhes do vestido rosa bebê com bordado com pérolas, dado pela amiga.

- Que bom que gostou... Irá usá-lo amanhã, certo? – Perguntou Hadja animada.

- Claro que sim... Obrigada. – Relena então, voltou a olhar a amiga.

- Mas, não poderá deixar de usar o meu presente também... – Cléo se levantou e entregou uma caixa a loira. Relena aceitou sorridente e abriu o pacote. Seus olhos brilharam e seu sorriso voltou a alargar.

- Cléo... Que lindo esse brincos. – Relena ficou admirada com os brincos de ouro com pedra fluorita rosada. – São perfeitos e combinam com o vestido.

- Eu sei... A Had me avisou qual seria a cor e por isso pedi que fizessem esses brincos com essas pedras. – Explicou à ruiva e Relena a abraçou agradecendo.

- Agora é minha vez. E exijo que também use o meu presente. – Teyuki se levantou e entregou uma caixa pequena para a amiga e Relena abriu, voltando a ficar deslumbrada com o conteúdo.

- Vocês irão me deixar mal acostumada dessa forma. – Ela analisava com atenção o enfeite de cabelo feito de ouro e pérolas. – É lindo Tey... Obrigada.

- Que bom que gostou... E preparada para a grande festa de amanhã? – Perguntou Teyuki.

- Sim... A rainha disse que não iria deixar passar o meu aniversário. Eu não queria festa... Mas, ela insistiu. – Falou Relena se lembrando de Amanda com carinho. De repente Zechs chegou por trás da irmã e apresentou-lhe um buque lindo de flores silvestre.

- Feliz aniversário irmãzinha. – O capitão da guarda sorria amplamente.

- Milliardo... Adorei. – Relena pegou o buquê sentiu o perfume das flores e depois deu um forte abraço no irmão como agradecimento.

- Ora, ora... Se hoje não é o aniversário da bela Relena... – Disse Lúcius se aproximando galantemente e estendendo uma caixinha pequena em direção a moça. – Meu presente.

- Ora, alteza... Não era necessário. – A loira pegou a pequena caixa sorrindo e quando abriu se surpreendeu, deixando o sorriso diminuir no rosto ao entender o significado do presente. Era um anel feito de ouro e prata trançado com uma pedra de diamante no meio. – Isso é...

- O símbolo do meu amor. – Falou Lúcius sinceramente.

Relena e todos os que estavam presentes olharam para o presente e entenderam o pedido de casamento implícito ali no anel. Zechs fechou a fisionomia e encarou o príncipe friamente. Cléo, Hadja e Teyuki se entreolharam incomodadas com a cena e Relena fechou delicadamente a caixa e pensando ser falta de educação devolve-la, apenas agradeceu com um sorriso tímido.

- É uma linda jóia, alteza. A guardarei para que não se perca. – Falou a loira educadamente.

- Preferiria que a usasse... Mas, quem sabe um dia... Minha bela Relena. – Lúcius beijou a mão dela e das demais moças depois saiu sem nada a dizer. Zechs esperou ele sair para então falar.

- Relena... Você vai aceitar esse anel? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu não posso devolver o presente assim... Seria uma falta de educação. – Respondeu ela.

- Porém, aceita-lo é o mesmo que dizer sim. – Concluiu Hadja e as demais concordaram.

- Então o que me sugerem? – A aniversariante perguntou.

- Vá depois e devolva a ele com um pedido de desculpas... – Cléo solucionou.

- Ou então, coloque de uma vez no dedo e se case com o príncipe. – Falou Teyuki despreocupada e marota. As três moças olharam para elas incrédulas e Zechs a encarou irritado. – Calma... Eu só estou brincando!

Sem nada a dizer, Zechs se retirou nervoso. Hadja olhou para Teyuki a repreendendo da brincadeira, afinal a moça sabia que o capitão detestava pensar em ver Lúcius perto de Relena. A morena pediu desculpas, sem graça pela confusão, afinal a sua idéia era apenas brincar. Nenhuma das moças gostaria de ver a amiga casada com o príncipe, afinal ele não tinha atitudes muito boas e elas achavam que Relena merecia alguém melhor. A loira mudou de assunto e elas voltaram a falar da festa que a rainha estava organizando no dia seguinte em comemoração ao aniversário dela.

-/-/-

Lúcius caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores e viu o guarda que ficava de sentinela na porta do escritório do rei entrar e sair dele com uma carta em mão e se distanciar de seu posto. Curioso ele foi em direção ao escritório e abriu um pouco a porta, mas, ao ouvir que seus pais conversavam resolveu não entrar. Porém, como ninguém se deu conta da porta estar entreaberta, começou a ouvir a conversa quando percebeu que falavam de Heero.

- Meu rei... Acha que Heero virá? – Perguntou Amanda.

- Já faz um mês desde que estivemos lá e eu pedi que ele voltasse dentro deste prazo. – Dante falava sentado em sua habitual poltrona com o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos. Amanda sentada a sua frente prestava atenção.

- O que escreveu naquela carta? – Ela perguntou de novo.

- Pedi que ele voltasse... Já que ele não respondeu ao convite do aniversário de Relena... – Dante falava calmamente. Lúcius então estremeceu ao ouvir o nome de sua amada.

- Mas, será que ele não aparecerá por aqui amanhã? – A rainha estava preocupada.

- Gostaria de afirmar que sim... Porém, tenho a sensação de que isso não acontecerá. Se bem que a ocasião seria perfeita para eles finalmente se conhecerem. – Quem visse Lúcius nesse momento, teria perguntado se ele estava bem. O príncipe estava branco como papel e seu coração apertado.

- Sim... Seria perfeito mesmo. – Amanda falou e depois sorriu. – Ah, não vejo a hora de começar a preparar o casamento de Heero e Relena.

Lúcius então deixou o braço cair e sem fazer nenhum barulho e nem se preocupar em fechar a porta deixou o corpo cambalear para trás e só parou quando sentiu suas costas encostarem-se à parede. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, sua boca entreaberta, a cor de seu rosto havia sumido deixando-o branco. Levou a mão direita até o coração e sentiu ele disparado. A dor era tamanha que não pode controlar a lágrima que desceu por seu rosto. Sentiu o ar faltar e nesse instante desejou estar morto. Ao ouvir os passos do guarda que voltava para ocupar novamente seu posto, cambaleante e segurando na parede, andou o mais rápido possível para sair dali.

Entrou em seu quarto, de forma que nem ao menos ele sabia como conseguiu chegar ali. Olhou para a cômoda cheia de livros e em um ataque de raiva jogou todos para o chão. Deixou sair um grito de ódio e tremendo caiu de joelhos. As lágrimas desciam sem convite e sentia o desespero aumentar em seu âmago.

- Ela é minha... Só minha... Não... Ela não... - Gritava entre dentes. – Por quê? Porque vocês tinham que dar ela para ele? Por quê?

Uma das servas entrou no quarto dele correndo, alarmada pelo grito que ouviu, ao vê-lo de joelhos no chão tentou se aproximar, mas ele a enxotou dali com ódio no olhar. A mulher com medo saiu correndo e fechou a porta novamente. O príncipe deixou o corpo cair para o lado e abraçou a pernas. O choro se intensificava juntamente com o ódio.

- Ela é minha... Ela é minha... Nunca... Nunca te darei ela, Heero... Nunca... Relena, nunca será sua! – Ele ficou repetindo isso até suas forças diminuírem... Continuou chorando e fechou os olhos até adormecer!

-/-/-

Zechs caminhava apressadamente pelo corredor do palácio acompanhado de um soldado recém chegado ao reino. O homem de barba negra e rugas nos olhos tinha as feições sérias ao lado do capitão da guarda. Ao chegar a porta do escritório Zechs bateu e após receber a permissão para entrar, abriu a porta e eles adentraram sem se importarem em fechá-la.

- Majestade... – Disse o recém chegado se curvando e levantando em seguida para entregar uma carta ao rei. – Cavalguei incessantemente noite e dia para chegar até o senhor.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Dante se levantando e pegando a carta.

- Está tudo detalhado na carta, meu rei. – O homem concluiu fazendo com que Dante prestasse atenção ao papel.

- Zechs... Dê-lhe comida, água e um lugar para que descanse. Também alimente e cuide do cavalo dele. – Zechs assentiu e junto com o homem se retirou.

Dante abriu a carta e seu conteúdo nada lhe agradou. Ali dizia que o duque do norte estava morrendo de tuberculose e os homens ali estavam se opondo a liderança do primogênito do duque. Graças a isso havia brigas incessantes entre os soldados e com isso, necessitavam da presença dele com urgência.

- Era só o que me faltava... – Dante falou para si e logo gritou. – Guarda...

- Sim majestade... – Falou o homem abrindo a porta em resposta ao chamado do rei.

- Busque a rainha para mim. – O homem assentiu e saiu à procura da rainha.

-/-/-

Heero e Treize estavam no escritório analisando as necessidades do reino quando o loiro olha para o convite da festa de aniversário que estava em cima da mesa e pergunta.

- Você não irá ao aniversário da senhorita... Como ela se chama mesmo? – Parou e tentou lembrar.

- Relena. – O rei respondeu sem desviar os olhos dos documentos. – Não. Não irei.

- Hum... Mas, ela não é irmã do seu amigo Zechs? Seria uma falta de educação não ir. – Treize insistia.

- É o que diz o convite. Mesmo assim, não irei. O reino precisa de mim. – E encerrou o assunto. Treize voltou a olhar a carta, pensativo.

-/-/-

- Meu rei... Mandou me chamar? – Disse Amanda ao entrar no escritório.

- Sim... Peça desculpa a Relena e cancele a festa de amanhã. Depois prepare nossa bagagem e mande Zechs e o conde fazerem o mesmo. Viajaremos pela manhã ao norte... Precisam de mim lá com urgência! – Dante falava arrumando os documentos e Amando olhava o marido, preocupada.

- Mas... O que está havendo? E se vamos todos... Com quem ficará o reino? – Ela o questionava. Dante então parou e analisou a ultima pergunta de sua esposa, ignorando a primeira.

- Está na hora daquele garoto inútil mostrar que serve para alguma coisa...

Amanda encarou o marido, incrédula. Ele ia deixar o reino aos cuidados de Lúcius? Mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, isso realmente era inédito. Sabendo que naquele momento o rei não iria contar-lhe o motivo da pressa, a rainha saiu e foi cumprir as ordens do marido. Começou por Relena que entendeu perfeitamente e também ficou preocupada com o que poderia estar causando tanto alvoroço. Amanda pediu ajuda a Relena e as meninas para escreverem cartas cancelando a festa e deixando-as encarregadas disso, foi avisar Zechs e o conde das novas ordens. Após tudo pronto seguiu para o quarto a preparar a bagagem dela e do rei. Após tudo organizado, a rainha achou melhor falar com o filho.

-/-/-

Lúcius acordou e sentou olhando tudo a seu redor, depois se pôs de pé e começou a organizar todas as coisas que derrubou. Tentava não pensar em nada até que ouviu baterem na porta e sem esperarem a permissão a porta se abriu. Amanda entrou e vendo ainda alguns livros no chão questionou o que havia ocorrido ali e Lúcius respondeu perguntando o que ela desejava. Ao ver que o filho não ia contar o que aconteceu, a rainha continuou com seu objetivo.

- Seu pai, o conde, o capitão da guarda e eu, partiremos para o norte pela manhã, bem cedo... Parece que tiveram problemas por lá... – Falou a rainha ainda intrigada com o que ocorreu e com o que Lúcius tinha, pois o tempo todo ele não a olhou e continuou a organizar as coisas.

- E o que tenho haver com isso? – Perguntou sem olhar para mãe, que suspirou.

- Você ficará no comando até voltarmos... – Ela anunciou.

- Porque eu? – Ele continuava seco e ela começava a perder a paciência.

- Bem. Por que você é o príncipe e o único com posição para ser o responsável na ausência do rei. – Ela respondeu ríspida.

- Por que não manda chamar o herdeiro ao trono? – Seu tom seco não mudou.

- Eu vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você essa infantilidade sua. Informo-lhe que o reino está em suas mãos por alguns dias e é bom que tudo esteja em perfeito estado quando voltarmos. – Amanda o informou. – Agora se me da licença, irei dar as ordens para que tudo saia bem em minha ausência. – A rainha saiu e Lúcius ficou parado um tempo olhando para a porta, pensativo.

-/-/-

Zechs havia preparado toda sua bagagem e um pequeno, porém muito eficiente exército para acompanhá-los na viagem, ele já havia falado com o rei e se informado sobre os problemas que estavam se passando pelo norte e achou melhor se preparar caso precisasse interferir com a força. Deixou Otto como líder em sua ausência e tudo já estava devidamente organizado. Mas, algo o incomodava, como se não fosse uma boa hora de se distanciar dali.

Decidiu ignorar aquele sentimento estranho e foi ver se seu pai já tinha tudo organizado ou precisava de sua ajuda. Quando saiu do quarto viu Relena e suas amigas cheias de cartas nas mãos entregando-as a um mensageiro. Aproximou-se e foi falar com a irmã.

- O que é tudo isso irmã? – Perguntou curioso.

- Ah, é o cancelamento da festa. A rainha pediu que as enviássemos... – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Sinto muito por sua festa... – Falou ele passando a mão no rosto dela.

- Ah, não se preocupe... A rainha disse que depois remarcamos. Não ligo para isso... O importante é resolver os assuntos do reino. – E ela agora, sem nenhuma carta na mão abraçou o irmão que voltou a sentir aquele sentimento estranho.

- Irmã... Você ficará bem não é? – Ele falou se afastando do abraço para encará-la dentro dos olhos.

- Claro Milliardo... Por que isso agora? Você já viajou em missões tantas vezes... Por que essa preocupação repentina? – Disse ela estranhada, mas sorrindo. Ele parou e pensou no que ela disse antes de continuar.

- Não sei... Talvez pelo fato de que nem o pai ficará aqui. – E deu uma desculpa da qual ele mesmo não sabia se acreditava.

- Entendo... Mas, não se preocupe... Ficarei bem. – Ela o abraçou novamente e ele retribuiu o abraço.

- Sim Zechs... Vá tranqüilo. Nós estaremos aqui para tudo que ela precisar. – Falou Hadja sorrindo e tentando tranqüilizar o capitão da guarda. Zechs assentiu e pediu licença indo em direção ao quarto do pai.

-/-/-

Lúcius estava sentado em sua cama pensativo quando ouviu baterem na porta e por reflexo ele deu permissão para entrarem. Então adentraram dois soldados de fisionomias não muito amigáveis e sorrindo.

- Boa noite alteza... Viemos chamá-lo para irmos ao bordel. – Falou o soldado encostado a porta.

- Não irei hoje... – O príncipe nem ao menos se limitou a encará-los. – E vocês não irão se por em marcha com a tropa rumo ao norte? – Perguntou simplesmente.

- Não. – Um deles falou somente, mas o outro continuou.

- O capitão Zechs não confia em nós para no mandar em missões assim... – E o segundo informou com verdadeiro descaso. Lúcius, então olhou para eles e ficou intrigado com a informação.

- E isso não lhes incomoda? – Questionou interessado.

- Não... Tudo o que eu quero já tenho. Não preciso de missões como essa para me desgastar. – Falou o segundo e o primeiro concordou.

- Então tudo o que desejam vocês tem? – O príncipe realmente se interessou. – Como conseguiram.

- Algumas coisas com esforço... Outras a força. – E os dois soldados sorriram maliciosamente.

- A força... – Lúcius então, repetiu para si. Pensando nisso, começou a ter idéias e de um salto se pôs de pé. – Vocês dois gostam de dinheiro, certo? – O príncipe os encarou e ambos com sorriso assentiram. – Pois dinheiro eu tenho e posso dar-lhes uma boa quantia se me ajudarem em uma missão. – Os soldados se encararam e como resposta, assentiram sorrindo. O príncipe, satisfeito sorriu também.

-/-/-

Todos estavam à mesa para jantar, menos as três amigas de Relena que foram pra casa por terem alguns assuntos para resolverem. O príncipe foi o ultimo a chegar e sentar. Dante o encarou mortalmente. Uma das coisas que mais o irritava era o filho sempre chegar atrasado para o jantar.

- Você sabe que terá que cuidar dos assuntos do reino em minha ausência por alguns dias... Não é? – Perguntou Dante em sua habitual frieza e falta de paciência para com o filho.

- Já fui informado, meu rei... – E Lúcius respondeu sem se importar parecer petulante.

- O visconde estará aqui para lhe ajudar... Não estrague tudo. – Falou Dante em tom ameaçador. Lúcius não respondeu e simplesmente assentiu.

O jantar ocorreu na maior parte do tempo em silêncio. As poucas conversas que se ouviram foram entre Amanda e Relena, onde a rainha passava algumas instruções para a moça fazer em sua ausência. Entre Zechs, Dante e o conde sobre como deveriam agir no norte. Lúcius manteve seu silêncio enquanto observava a forma como a mãe transformava Relena numa princesa brilhante.

Faz tanto tempo que vejo minha mãe educando Relena como uma princesa e só hoje percebi o real motivo... – Lúcius pensava enquanto assistia a cena. – Mas, seus esforços serão bem utilizados, mãe... – Seus pensamentos eram maliciosos. Voltou a prestar atenção na conversa dos homens e logo que terminou de jantar, pediu licença e foi o primeiro a se retirar.

Todos se deitaram cedo. Alguns para poderem estar descansados na viagem, Relena para acordar a tempo de se despedir de todos. E Lúcius porque tinha um plano a ser posto em marcha, sendo assim queria acordar cedo.

Antes mesmo do sol aparecer, todos estavam de pé e a carruagem já estava sendo preparada e as bagagens devidamente organizadas nela. Relena abraçava a rainha, depois o pai, se despedia do rei com uma reverencia e de Zechs ela se despediu com um abraço apertado e demorado. Lúcius ganhou um beijo da mãe, se curvou perante o pai e um aperto de mão foi o suficiente para se despedir do conde. Ele e Zechs se entreolharam e pouco deram importância um ao outro.

Zechs montou o Tallgeese e a tropa que ele escolheu a dedo se organizou para a escolta. O cocheiro ajudou o rei, a rainha e o conde a entrarem na carruagem e depois fechou a porta. Todos preparados se puseram em marcha, com Zechs ao comando como sempre. Levaram mantimentos para o caminho, mas antes todos haviam comido o café da manhã. E quando o sol apareceu, eles já estavam no caminho.

-/-/-

O home agonizava estirado no chão. O sangue jorrava sem pausa e a vida se esvaia do homem caído. O que estava de pé esperou até ter a certeza de que já não possuía mais vida no corpo em sua frente, para então, abrir o armário do quarto onde estavam que antes pertenceu ao morto, e pegou uma batina. Lavou o rosto, penteou o cabelo calmamente e depois de haver se posto devidamente apresentável, vestiu a batina, pegou um livro da igreja, colocou embaixo do braço e no outro colocou uma sacola cheia de objetos de ouro roubados assim como o dinheiro que encontrou em posso do padre morto.

Saiu do quarto passando pó dentro da igreja e a trancou por fora com um cadeado. Agora, passando-se por um sacerdote, o homem de cabelos pretos como a noite e olhos cinza andava calmamente pela margem da estrada a espera que alguma carruagem passasse. Caminhava em direção ao povoado mais próximo, parte do território de Sank.

-/-/-

O dia já era avançado. Relena passou o tempo todo cuidando das obrigações que pertenciam à rainha e que haviam lhe sido encarregadas, sempre acompanhada de suas melhores amigas que nunca a perdiam de vista e a ajudavam com as obrigações. Lúcius passou o dia preso no escritório na companhia do visconde ouvindo sobre as necessidades do reino. Mas, sua mente estava mais focada em outras idéias. Evitava a todo custo falar com Relena, não queria encontrá-la por isso mandou que lhe servissem o almoço no escritório. Quem visse, jurava que o príncipe estava se empenhando com os assuntos do reino.

Relena achava estranho o fato de Lúcius não sair de lá para nada e ainda nem sequer falar com ela. Desde cedo, desde que acordou, ele não olhou para ela e nem a cumprimentou. Relena tentou algumas vezes ir até o escritório para ver como o amigo estava, porém, ele sempre mandava dizer que não poderia atendê-la.

Já estava perto da hora do jantar quando Hadja, Cléo e Teyuki se despediram da amiga. Relena foi ver como estava o andamento do jantar e foi informada de que jantaria sozinha, pois Lúcius deu ordens de que levassem para ele o jantar no escritório. Inconformada foi procurar pelo príncipe, mas foi barrada na entrada pelo guarda, que pedindo desculpas avisou que ele disse que não era para permitir ela entrar. Inconformada, Relena se retirou de volta a sala de jantar e comeu sozinha.

Lúcius estava no escritório acompanhado dos soldados que agora faziam parte de seu plano. A serva veio lhe entregar o jantar, mas logo saiu. O visconde já havia se retirado para jantar e descansar.

- Então, conseguiram o que eu pedi? – Perguntou Lúcius, altivo, sentado na poltrona do rei.

- Alteza, o que nos pediu é algo complicado de conseguir... Ainda não encontramos ninguém que concorde. – Falou o primeiro soldado.

- Isso é um absurdo. Suba a oferta... – Lúcius falou se levantando da cadeira, inquieto. – Preciso disso para amanhã. O rei já deve ter chego ao Norte... E as coisas já devem estar se resolvendo. No mais tardar depois de amanhã devem estar voltando. Isso tem que ser feito amanhã à noite.

- Mas, o senhor acha que dará certo? – Perguntou o segundo soldado.

- Sim... Dará! – E Lúcius olhou apático para o céu escuro da noite sem lua.

- Faremos tudo o que estiver em nosso alcance, alteza. Amanhã à noite, após todos haverem se retirado traremos o que o senhor nos pediu. Custe o que custar. – Falou o primeiro soldado e junto com seu companheiro, ambos saíram.

Lúcius sorriu maliciosamente e depois de organizar todos os documentos que revisou com descaso, jantou e foi dormir. No caminho para seu quarto certificou-se de não encontrar Relena no caminho. A moça também foi para a cama cedo. Sentia-se impotente e triste pelo que estava acontecendo entre ela e o amigo. Ela sempre deixou claro que sentia por Lúcius uma amizade pura e vê-lo evitá-la a magoava.

-/-/-

Dante estava sentado no trono conversando com o primogênito do duque. Os soldados que causavam a discórdia, quiseram enfrentar a tropa real por estarem em maior número, acharam que conseguiriam. Zechs e sua tropa muito bem selecionada acabaram com eles em pouquíssimo tempo. Agora, por ordem do capitão da guarda os cavalheiros da discórdia estavam amarrados a troncos jogados ao relento como exemplo para futuros desordeiros.

A ordem era que eles passariam a noite toda ali, sem água ou comida e pela manhã seriam jogados em suas selas até a hora do julgamento. Enquanto os homens de Zechs se encarregavam de fazer a ronda, o capitão da guarda ficou de guarda ao lado do rei, enquanto Dante conversava com os nobres e se informava de tudo o que estava ocorrendo. O conde ajudava a encontrar uma solução o mais pacifista possível para o caso e Amanda ajudava a esposa do duque com os assuntos da casa e às vezes com os cuidados com o marido.

Os homens foram dormir tarde nesse dia, pois os assuntos eram delicados e necessitavam de atenção urgente. Como o caos já havia sido controlado, Dante acreditava que após o dia seguinte poderiam voltar ao reino. As coisas no norte o preocupavam, porém, deixar Lúcius a frente dos assuntos do reino o deixava até sem sono. Com as coisas mais ou menos decididas, foram descansar, pois o dia seguinte seria longo.

-/-/-

Lúcius acordou cedo. Seu humor era bom, pois era o dia de por seu plano em prática. Começou com o mesmo ritmo do dia anterior, ignorando a Relena e dando ordens para não deixá-la, em hipótese alguma entrar no escritório. Tomou seu café da manhã lá fingindo trabalhar, enquanto fingia prestar a atenção no que o visconde lhe informava da situação do reino.

Relena acordou uma hora depois que o príncipe e foi tomar café, descobrindo então, que Lúcius já havia levantado comido e estava trabalhando. As atitudes dele á intrigavam. Após tomar seu desjejum foi tentar ver o amigo, porém foi novamente barrada. Sentiu-se aflita com a situação e passou o dia trabalhando para ver se conseguia esquecer. Mas, nem ao menos a companhia de suas amigas a fizeram relaxar.

O dia passou como o anterior. Ela não viu o príncipe o dia todo e até jantaram separadamente de novo. Depois de se despedir de suas amigas, decidiu que não passaria mais um dia sem falar com Lúcius e tirar satisfação do porque esta sendo ignorada e excluída. Esperou que os serventes fossem dormir e ficou de tocaia a espera do príncipe sair do escritório. Um dos soldados cúmplice do príncipe a viu se escondendo e entendeu que ela iria falar com o príncipe de qualquer forma.

Ele passou por ela fingindo não a ter visto e entrou no escritório. Depois de pouco tempo ele saiu e dispensou o guarda, tomando o lugar dele como sentinela na porta. Meia hora depois, Relena já estava desistindo de ficar ali em pé, escondida pra falar com Lúcius, quando ele sai e escoltado pelo guarda entra em seu quarto. O soldado fica de guarda por alguns minutos e depois vai embora.

Aproveitando a deixa, Relena bate na porta e após receber a permissão para entrar, assim o faz irritada. Entra e bate a porta atrás de si, olhando nervosa e indignada para Lúcius que a encara com uma surpresa fingida, porém ela não percebeu ser uma atuação.

- Alteza... Posso saber o motivo de haver me ignorado todo esse tempo? – Ela questionou, asperamente.

- Boa noite, Relena. Como está? – Lúcius fingia que nada estava acontecendo.

- Boa noite? – Ela estava inconformada. – Porque me excluiu esses dois dias?

- Bem... Decidi que deveria te esquecer... Então, a melhor forma foi me distanciar de você... – Ele fez uma cara triste, o que fez a ira dela diminuir.

- Lúcius... – Disse ela magoada.

- Sim, Relena... Eu não quero mais te incomodar com esse sentimento que sei que nunca será correspondido... – Ele falou sentando-se a cama.

- Ora, Lúcius... Eu sinto muito... Quisera poder retribuir-lhe este amor, mas... O que sinto por você é a mais pura amizade. – Ela falava tristonha.

- Esqueça isso... – Ele levantou e colocou uma carta sobre a cômoda. Carta que ela não pode ler a quem estava endereçada. – Sabe... Lembra do anel que te dei? – Ele a encarou e ela assentiu. – Era um pedido de casamento. Que visivelmente você negou.

- Eu... Sinto muito. – Ela olhou para baixo e apertou as mãos sem saber o que dizer.

- Busque-o. – Falou Lúcius chamando a atenção dela.

- Como? – Ela estranhou.

- Quero olhar para o anel de novo... – Ela não respondeu e saiu do quarto. O príncipe rapidamente deixou à carta a vista e pegando uma faca saiu. Vestindo um de seus melhores casacos.

-/-/-

Os dois soldados, cúmplices do príncipe, entraram em uma taverna no povoado e sentaram a mesa onde o padre que seguiram estava. O homem olhava compenetrado para o vinho em sua taça.

- Padre... Padre? – O primeiro soldado chamou-o duas vezes para que o homem acordasse de seu transe. Então, o sacerdote de cabelos pretos como a noite e olhos cinza, encarou os soldados.

- Em que lhes posso ser útil cavalheiros? – Perguntou gentilmente.

- Como se chama padre? – O segundo soldado perguntou.

- Sou Davhand... Em que posso lhes ser útil meus filhos? – O homem sorria gentilmente.

- Precisamos que o senhor nos acompanhe... – O segundo voltou a falar. O padre, em baixo da mesa puxou um punhal até a metade para fora da bainha e perguntou.

- Por quê? Algo errado?

- Não senhor... Temos um casal apaixonado que precisa de sua benção. – E o primeiro concluiu. O homem voltou a guardar o punhal e o escondeu embaixo da roupa.

- Está bem... Vamos. – O padre, escoltado pelos soldados saiu da taverna, rumo ao castelo.

-/-/-

Relena voltou ao quarto do príncipe, bateu algumas vezes e não obtendo resposta, entrou. O quarto estava vazio e a carta em cima da cama com o nome dela, chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela abriu e ao ler o conteúdo seus olhos se arregalaram e ela saiu correndo pelos corredores, deixando a carta caída ao chão. A moça correu o Maximo que pode e quando entrou na capela do castelo viu o príncipe enfiando lentamente uma adaga em sua barriga. Ela gritou e ele parou ao ouvi-la.

- Não faça isso... Por favor, Lúcius não faça isso. – Ela se jogou tentando tampar o sangue que saia com o furo feito pela ponta da adaga. Não era nada mortal, o corte era superficial, mas ela não sabia e sentiu-se apavorada.

- Relena... Meu amor... Como? Não era para você estar aqui. – Ele a olhava com uma falsa tristeza e ela não percebia nada.

- Por favor... Não se mate... Eu... Eu faço o que você quiser... – As lágrimas desciam incessantes pelo rosto dela. E Lúcius estava satisfeito com o rumo que as coisas tomaram.

- Relena... Você não entende... Viver sem você... Prefiro a morte. – Ele falou segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

- Não. Lúcius pense em seus pais... – Ela tentava controlar a voz em meio ao choro.

- Meus pais têm o meu irmão... Não ligam para mim. Minha única razão de vida, sempre foi você... – Ele dizia tristemente.

- Não é verdade... Seus pais te... – Ele a calou como dedo indicador.

- Relena... A única forma de eu não me matar, seria casando com você. Como isso, não vai acontecer, por favor... Deixe-me. – Ele fez pressão para empurrá-la e pegar de volta o punhal. Quando ela sem prensar gritou.

- Eu caso com você! – Relena em meio ao desespero e sem parar para pensar no que dizia, com medo de ver o amigo e príncipe se suicidar, falou exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. A pressão psicológica que ela sentia naquele momento, tirou dela todo o tipo de raciocínio e Lúcius controlou um sorriso que quis se formar em seu rosto.

- Não... Não posso fazer isso. Você não me ama e não quero que sofra a meu lado. Deixe-me cumprir com meu objetivo. – Ele continuou com sua cena e seu rosto era melancólico.

- Nunca... Estou falando sério... Caso-me com você. – Ela o segurava.

- Agora? – Ele então, ousou perguntar.

Relena então, se deu conta do que falava. Parou para pensar no que iria dizer, quando pela porta da capela entraram dois soldados e um padre. Os homens sabendo da armação começaram.

- Alteza? Não sabíamos que estava aqui... Esse é um sacerdote viajante, que pediu um local para dormir por essa noite. Pensamos em trazê-lo aqui... – Falaram o mais natural possível.

- Está bem... Chegou em boa hora padre. – O homem via a cena e nada compreendia, mas, já tinha sido informado pelos soldados no caminho, que não era para abrir a boca que assim que fosse ministrado o casamento, ele receberia uma alta quantia em dinheiro como doação.

- Padre? – Relena não entendia mais nada e sentia-se acuada. Desejou que Zechs estivesse ali, ou suas amigas para socorrê-la. Mas, sabia que nada disso seria possível.

- Então Relena... Aproveitamos essa oportunidade? Ou cumpro com meu dever... – O príncipe sussurrou no ouvido da moça, que em lágrimas assentiu.

Lúcius se pôs de pé, escondendo o ferimento. Chamou o padre e pediu que ele os casasse. Afirmou ao sacerdote que eles eram amantes e se amavam, porém, suas famílias não queriam o casamento e a melhor forma de aceitarem era casando-se às escondidas. Relena continuava sentada ao chão em estado de choque. As lágrimas não a abandonavam de forma alguma. Sentia-se fraca e impotente.

Lúcius então continuou com seu teatro armado, do qual a moça em sua total inocência, nada percebeu. O príncipe pediu que os soldados fossem as testemunhas e eles prontamente aceitaram. Lúcius viu a caixa com o anel dado por ele a Relena e o pegou para logo colocar no dedo dela.

Caminhou até a moça e o padre foi para trás do púlpito e se preparou para começar a cerimônia. Relena estava desesperada, não sabia mais o que fazer, sentia-se abandonada. Implorava em pensamente por alguém que entrasse pela capela e a salvasse. Não, tinha como correr daquela situação e pensava que se falasse não, Lúcius daria cabo da própria vida. Não podia parar de pensar que se ele fizesse aquilo à rainha a culparia, por não tê-lo impedido.

Não conseguia prestar a atenção em nada que era dito pelo homem vestindo a batina e nem sequer conseguia olhar para Lúcius. Fixou-se a olhar para a boca do padre que abria e fechava, soltando palavras que ela não escutava. Pensava que casando com o príncipe estava fazendo o bem pelo reino e pelo rei e a rainha. Mesmo que com isso se sacrificasse. Foi tirada do transe quando ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado com veemência.

- Relena? – Ela olhou para Lúcius que apontou para o padre. Ela então encarou o homem a sua frente e ele repetiu a pergunta.

- Relena Merquise de Peacecraft, você aceita Lúcius St-Pier Yuy como seu legitimo esposo, para amar e respeitar na saúde a na doença até que a morte os separe? – A pergunta do sacerdote ecoava em sua mente. Ela ainda estava dopada com a velocidade que tudo se passou. Apertou o tecido da saia em suas mãos. E vacilou.

- Eu... – Ela olhou novamente para Lúcius que a encarava penetrantemente com o aspecto sério e sóbrio, porém com resquício de tristeza em seu interior.

- Então senhorita... – O padre voltou a chamá-la. – Você aceita casar-se com ele?

- Eu... – Ela olhou ao redor, para o rosto de todos que ali estavam e pensando na rainha, a quem queria como mãe, que sofreria ao ver o filho morto, respondeu. – Sim... Eu aceito!

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Legal, agora é aquele momento que eu imploro por minha vida? Ou dessa vez vcs serão mega gentis comigo?<em>

_Taí, como Lúcius fez para casar com a Lena... _

_O que acharam? O que acham que irá acontecer agora?_

_Alguém arrisca um palpite? Como vcs fariam no lugar dela?_

_Bom... Espero ansiosa pelas opniões de vcs..._

_E comigo, todos juntos: REVIEWS, REVIEWS... Ebaaaa!_

_Beijos e amo vcs!  
><em>


	8. Notícia

**8. Notícia**

Duas crianças corriam e brincavam alegremente pelo jardim do castelo. O jovem príncipe de cabelo ruivo tentava alcançar a jovenzinha de cabelo loiro, que ria alegremente enquanto fugia do amigo, correndo em volta da fonte. A brincadeira acabou quando Relena ouviu seu nome ser chamado pelo irmão que acabara de chegar. Ela correu até ele e o abraçou fortemente, mas antes de partir acompanhada dele, voltou até o príncipe, que ficou cabisbaixo ao ver que ela já ia embora e depositou-lhe um beijo na bochecha para depois correr de volta ao irmão e partir de mãos dadas com ele.

Relena com onze anos se encontrava encolhida ao pé de uma árvore chorando com as palmas das mãos escondendo seu rosto. Lúcius se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela, sem dizer nada ele a abraçou com carinho e compreensão, ficou ali demonstrando que estaria sempre ao lado dela, passava a mão no cabelo dela, enquanto a menina encostava a cabeça no peito dele e soluçava. Para alegrá-la o jovem príncipe lhe deu uma flor, que quando ela viu, começou a enxugar as lágrimas e pegando a flor com delicadeza, forçou um sorriso em agradecimento.

Pegando a mão dela, ambos foram até o jardim de árvores frutíferas e o príncipe subiu em uma macieira e escolhendo a maçã mais vermelha e mais bonita da árvore, ele a colheu e jogou para Relena que abriu um amplo sorriso em resposta. Lúcius, então desceu da árvore e foi até ela que deu a primeira mordida na fruta.

- Seremos sempre amigos... Certo? – Perguntou ele a observando. Ela engoliu e respondeu.

- Sim... Para sempre!

Após essas palavras o tempo fechou, o céu escureceu e o vento enfureceu. Ela olhou para os lados, apreensiva pela mudança agressiva do clima e quando voltou a olhar para Lúcius arregalou os olhos, ele agora estava com dezenove anos e sua expressão era séria fixada em algo a sua frente, ela virou para ver o que ele observava e viu um padre com a boca mexendo, mas, ela não ouvia as palavras. Sentiu algo segurar sua mão e baixou o olhar, se deparando com a mão do príncipe segurando a sua, levantou a cabeça de novo a olhar pra ele se encontrando com seu olhar penetrante fixados nela e a voz do padre finalmente foi ouvida e chamou a atenção dela, fazendo-a se voltar novamente pra o sacerdote quando escutou as seguintes palavras – E eu os declaro marido e mulher até que a morte os separe!

Relena abriu os olhos bruscamente e se encontrou deitada em sua cama. Sentou na cama com o coração disparado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo lembrando-se do sonho que teve. Eram lembranças... Lembranças de uma época feliz e divertida, que bruscamente se tornaram em seu atual pesadelo. – Lúcius... Como chegamos a isso? – Ousou fazer a pergunta que não saia de sua cabeça, em voz alta.

A moça olhou para mão e se focou na pequena jóia que encontrou sua nova moradia encerrada nela. As lágrimas desciam sem permissão, ouviu uma forte trovoada e olhou pela janela contemplando a chuva. Fazia frio e nada a acalentava. Sentiu como se seu calor tivesse desaparecido e deixado algo frio e sem vida. – Chuva... Leve meu pesar embora... – E voltou a sussurrar.

Era dia e precisava parar de se lamentar e se ocupar dos afazeres aos qual a rainha lhe confiou. Não tinha vontade de sair do quarto, não queria ver e falar com ninguém e muito menos encontrar aquele que agora, deveria chamar de marido. Levantou e espantou de sua mente as lembranças que queriam se formar do dia anterior. Não queria lembrar-se de como foi dolorido demais pronunciar a palavra sim.

Depois do tão lamentável sim, ela voltou para seu quarto, escoltada pelo marido, que apenas pediu que ela descansasse e que conversariam sobre como tudo seria no dia seguinte. Ele abaixou para dar-lhe um beijo e ela desviou o rosto. Na hora do casamento ela também não o beijou após o padre haver declarado-os marido e mulher. Não conseguiu, deu a desculpa de estar sem graça perante o sacerdote e se negou a beijar o príncipe. Lúcius não gostou, mas, decidiu não forçá-la.

- O que farei se o ver? – Perguntou a si mesma. O medo lhe subia pela espinha e ela desejava que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. Mas, aquele brilhante anel, fazia questão de lhe provar que era tudo real e agora ela estava casada com um homem que não amava. Sem muito ânimo, mas sabendo ser necessário, Relena se levantou e chamou uma das servas para ajudá-la a se vestir.

-/-/-

A chuva estava forte demais e a carruagem tinha dificuldades para avançar devido a lama que se formou na estrada. Graças ao descuido momentâneo do cocheiro uma das rodas atolou e o homem não conseguia tira-la de onde fincou. Zechs deu ordens para que encontrassem algo que pudesse ser feito de plataforma e assim deslizar a roda para fora da lama e suas ordens foram seguidas. O capitão e seus soldados estavam todos embaixo de forte chuva, Dante começava a ficar impaciente dentro da carruagem.

- Milliardo... Há algum problema? Porque ainda estamos atolados? – Perguntou Dante impaciente. Amanda e o conde eram os mais tranqüilos e confiantes na capacidade de Zechs.

- Perdoe-me majestade... É que os homens que saíram em busca de algo plano e firme, ainda não retornaram... Por favor, peço-lhe um pouco mais de paciência. – Dante apenas assentiu e fechou a cortina da janela novamente.

- Vocês dois... Vão procurar o grupo que saiu já faz um tempo. Certifiquem-se de que estão bem. – E a ordem dada foi cumprida.

Depois de meia hora, Zechs já estava impaciente e pensava ir a buscar os soldados que saíram pessoalmente, quando estes chegam com uma longa tabua. Mais aliviado em ver que todos estavam bem, o capitão olha para o céu e vê que a chuva estava bem longe de cessar. Colocaram a tabua em frente à roda atolada e o cocheiro tocou os cavalos. Devido ao peso, a carruagem não se moveu. Estava com a roda muito fincada. Zechs e mais alguns dos soldados mais fortes começaram a empurrar a carruagem para ajudar a desatolar.

Dante não agüentou mais e desceu da carruagem Para ver em que poderia ser útil. Zechs largou o que estava fazendo e começou a pedir que o rei saísse da chuva ou poderia ficar doente. Dante ignorou o pedido insistente do chefe da guarda e em poucos minutos já estava totalmente molhado, pela forte chuva que não tinha pressa nenhuma em cessar.

O rei pediu que o cocheiro descesse e ele subiu no lugar do homem, e sabendo muito bem manejar o cavalo, Zechs firmando a tabua e alguns soldados ajudando a empurrar a carruagem, a roda ficou livre e puderam finalmente retomar a viagem. O rei mandou o cocheiro ser mais cuidadoso e todos se preparam para marchar. A tabua foi guardada para caso houvesse outra necessidade. O rei voltou para a carruagem e a rainha ficou preocupada, pois não tinha nada além de um leve manto para aquecê-lo. Estava muito frio devido à chuva.

-/-/-

Relena já havia começado a se ocupar com os assuntos do castelo, tinha se esquecido de tomar o café da manhã, pois não tinha fome. Toda hora parava e olhava para a mão e pensava no que havia feito. Não sabia o que deveria fazer, pensava seriamente em falar com o príncipe e pedir que ele anulasse o casamento, mas tinha medo das conseqüências. Estava tecendo alguns fios, tão pensativa que nem ao menos prestava atenção no que fazia?

- Senhorita... – Uma serva a chamou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Sim... – Ela respondeu dando o máximo de atenção que podia à mulher naquele momento.

- A senhorita não quer descansar? Não parece estar atenta... – Disse a mulher com pesar e olhando para a roca de Relena que já estava parada há algum tempo e a moça na mesma posição sem fazer nada.

- Como? – Então, Relena olhou para ver a que a moça se referia e viu o quão patético era a sua situação. Ela estava com as mãos erguidas, o fio preso na agulha e a roca parada. Respirou fundo e baixou os braços, riu com vontade de chorar. Deixou de lado o fio e pedindo licença saiu. Precisava espairecer, precisava de um tempo dela, um tempo onde pudesse por a mente no lugar.

Andou pelos corredores, sua intenção era de ir para o jardim, mas um mensageiro a interceptou no caminho. Possuía em mãos uma carta e pediu que ela a entregasse ao rei Dante assim que ele voltasse de viagem. Questionou ao homem o porquê dele entregar a ela a carta e não obteve resposta. Apressadamente ele se despediu com uma reverencia e saiu. Ela olhou para a carta e viu pelo marca que era de Wing. Resolveu que deveria entregar a Lúcius por estar no comando e seguiu para o escritório.

Ao chegar à porta, não viu o guarda que sempre ficava ali, bateu três vezes e não teve resposta, então decidiu abrir, viu que não havia ninguém, pensou que talvez devesse deixar a carta sobre a escrivaninha, entrou e encostou a porta. Olhou para o cômodo, estava tudo igual desde que entrara ali pela primeira vez e sentiu nostalgia de seu tempo de infância. Foi até a mesa e vacilou, ficou com medo de que a carta se perdesse.

Começou a procurar um lugar melhor para guardá-la e acabou mexendo em alguns papeis que estavam ali, até que um em especial lhe chamou a atenção, ela olhou para a porta, pensando que não deveria estar ali e muito menos mexendo em algo que não era de sua incumbência, mas sua curiosidade foi maior, puxou o papel para ver melhor e viu um retrato. Era um homem lindo, jovem e de olhos frios. Sua expressão nada dizia, porém, nem o desenho conseguiu ocultar a majestoso que ele era. Ficou enfeitiçada com aquele homem e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

- Quem é você?

Perguntou em um sussurro. Aquele homem de feições sérias, mas cativantes a deixou inquieta. Seus olhos apesar de não expressarem nada pareciam quentes e ela desejou ardentemente conhecê-lo. Os olhos dela analisaram cada detalhe daquele rosto como se o estivesse memorizando. Depois olhou nos cantos do papel a procura de algum nome ou algo que pudessem identificar-lhe aquela pessoa, mas nada encontrou. Lembrou-se que tinha que sair dali e por mais que sentisse vontade de levar com ela o desenho, decidiu devolver para o lugar de onde tirou. No fim, saiu do escritório levando com ela a carta, achando melhor guardá-la e entregar pessoalmente ao rei.

-/-/-

Lúcius desceu do cavalo ao chegar à porta do castelo. Estava com dor de cabeça de tanto beber durante a noite. Sentia vontade de dormir. Na noite anterior foi para a taverna beber com seus cúmplices após Relena se recusar a beijá-lo. Entrou no castelo e caminhando pelo corredor em direção ao quarto se encontrou com ela saindo do dela.

- Bom dia Relena... – Sorriu ao vê-la.

- Bom dia alteza. – Ela respondeu com uma reverencia.

- Alteza? Não precisa mais chamar assim ao seu marido. – Falou incomodado pelo tratamento dela com ele.

- Lúcius... Por favor... Vamos anular esse casamento. – E sem pensar em nada ela apenas pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Aquilo enfureceu o príncipe que se vendo acuado com o pedido dela, colocou-se de vitima novamente e fazendo cara de triste, respondeu. – Relena... Pensei que ao menos você tentaria ficar comigo... – Deixou uma lagrima escorrer. – Porque me impediu? Porque veio e não deixou que eu acabasse com meu sofrimento?

- Lúcius... – Ela começou a sentir o coração apertar e se arrepender do pedido.

- É justo... Pedirei que anulem esse casamento e desaparecerei essa noite. – Ele fez menção de ir embora, mas o coração tolo dela sentiu-se culpado. A loira o segurou pelo braço e o impediu.

- Está bem... Vamos tentar. Eu me esforçarei para te amar... – As palavras dela saíram entrecortadas e as lágrimas escorriam, enquanto ela falava de cabeça baixa, sentindo que não tinha mais salvação. Ele sorriu satisfeito e voltando sua face triste levantou o rosto dela segundo pelo queixo.

- Tem certeza disso? Meu amor... Você tem certeza? – Ela apenas assentiu em resposta. – Não imagina o quanto isso me deixa feliz... Farei de você a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – As lágrimas escorreram mais ainda, pois ela sabia que nunca seria feliz.

- Só peço uma coisa...

- Diga meu amor.

- Não me force...

- Como? – E ele ficou perplexo com o pedido dela.

- Espere que eu me acostume... Por favor. – E entendendo o pedido dela ele ficou muito irritado, mas não demonstrou. Sabia que se a forçasse a consumar o casamento contra a vontade dela ela poderia pedir socorro a Zechs e isso seria um grande problema para ele. Mesmo incomodado, ele assentiu e se forçou a sorrir. Ela agradeceu e se retirou. Lúcius agora sentiu sua dor de cabeça piorar e foi para o quarto se deitar e pensar em como lidaria com o assunto.

-/-/-

A chuva tinha parado e já era perto das seis da tarde. Lúcius passou o dia dormindo e nem sequer apareceu para dar uma satisfação ao Visconde sobre como resolveriam os assuntos do reino e Relena se prontificou a ajudar o Visconde no que lhe era possível. Um soldado veio correndo avisar que a carruagem do rei tinha acabado de cruzar a ponte. Relena saiu correndo, pediu a uma serva que fosse acordar o príncipe e ela foi esperar a todos na porta.

A tropa e a carruagem pararam em frente à grande porta do castelo e todos desceram. Relena notou que os homens estavam todos encharcados e se preocupou pela saúde dos mesmos. Zechs lançou-lhe uma piscada de olho que a fez sorrir amplamente, depois o capitão abriu a porta da carruagem e ajudou os que estavam dentro, descerem. O conde foi o primeiro, seguido pela rainha e por último o rei.

Amanda correu para abraçar Relena que devolveu o abraço com todo o carinho que tinha pela rainha. Depois abraçou seu pai com força e fez uma reverencia sorrindo para o rei. Dante assentiu como resposta a moça e esboçou um imperceptível sorriso para ela. Depois que eles entraram e o rei e a rainha foram em direção ao quarto para ele tomar um banho quente e trocar a roupa molhada, Zechs veio dar um abraço na irmã que se jogou em cima dele e ficou pendurada no pescoço do irmão como se fosse uma criança.

- Também senti sua falta... – Ele expressou com palavras o que aquele abraço significava.

Relena acompanhou o irmão até o quarto depois que ele ajudou a descarregar a bagagem, pediu que os servos colocassem tudo nos devidos quartos e dispensou os soldados para que fossem descansar e se trocarem logo. Relena pediu que preparassem um banho quente para Zechs e enquanto ele se banhava ela escolheu uma veste quente para ele por.

Lúcius saiu do quarto e foi perguntar pelos pais, uma serva avisou que eles estavam em seu quarto e o príncipe resolveu se preparar para o jantar. Relena saiu do quarto do irmão e foi para o dela, cruzou com Lúcius no caminho e nada falaram. Ela se preparou para o jantar e pegou a carta que deveria ser entregue ao rei.

-/-/-

Depois de jantarem e Relena passar o relatório das funções que exerceu para a rainha, o rei, chamou todos para uma reunião no escritório, menos Relena que não era necessária naquele momento. Então a moça entregou ao rei a carta e foi ler um pouco em seu quarto. Ninguém havia notado o anel no dedo dela e isso a deixou mais calma.

Dante entrou primeiro com a carta na mão e sentou em sua poltrona habitual, em seguida entrou Amanda e sentou em uma das cadeiras, seguida pelo conde que sentou na outra, o visconde em uma terceira poltrona que ficava no canto da sala e ele puxou para mais perto, enquanto Zechs e Lúcius ocupavam o ambiente em pé.

O rei abriu a carta e constatou que era de Heero, leu e nada expressou em sua face. Guardou a carta na gaveta e pediu que o visconde lhe passasse o relatório dos dias que esteve fora. Lúcius gelou ao lembrar que faltou aos afazeres do dia e com certeza o visconde não ia deixar passar. O visconde se levantou e entregou ao rei uma pasta cheia de documentos. Dante e o conde iriam ler cada um daqueles papeis com calma, mas no momento o rei apenas folhou para ver se todos haviam sido assinados. Sem nenhuma surpresa, Dante encontrou vários documentos sem assinatura.

- Esses não foram assinados por que não estão corretos? Não concordou com o conteúdo? Ou o que? – Perguntou o rei encarando o filho. Lúcius desviou o olhar e encarou o chão, então o rei voltou-se para o visconde.

- Bem, majestade. O príncipe não pode comparecer a nossa reunião hoje...

- Não pode? Ou não quis? – E a pergunta voltou para Lúcius. Que respirou fundo e encarou o pai.

- Esqueci... – E apenas informou. Dante segurou a raiva e achou melhor discutir isso em outro momento. Respirou fundo, fechou a pasta e entregou nas mãos do conde que entendeu que era para se encarregar de tudo.

- Tenho uma informação a dar. – Dante encostou-se à cadeira e encarou a todos os presentes. – Relena saíra em viagem amanhã.

- Relena? Por quê? – Zechs perguntou estranhado, olhou para o pai que ficou tranqüilo, pois já sabia de que se tratava.

- Bem... Ele precisa conhecer o...

- Ela não vai a lugar nenhum! – E Lúcius interrompeu a frase do pai antes de ser completada com um tom de voz alterado. – Ela não irá a lugar nenhum. – Dante se irritou com a audácia do filho e o questionou.

- Posso saber por que não? – O rei encarava o príncipe com arrogância.

- Porque ela é minha esposa e não permitirei que viaje a lugar nenhum...

Dante então começou a levantar vagarosamente de sua cadeira, com os olhos fixos no filho. Seu olhar possuía ódio, era possível até mesmo jurar que o rei estava ficando transtornado, Dante olhava para Lúcius como um touro olha para o toureiro, com gana. Os demais integrantes da sala ficaram incrédulos. Zechs não sabia se acreditava ou não. Lúcius nunca sentiu tanto medo de seu pai, mas não pensou em momento algum em voltar atrás.

- O... O que você disse? – Dante estava de pé e sua voz saiu falhada de tanta força que ele empregou ao falar e tinha os dentes serrados de raiva. Lúcius respirou fundo e sua calma sumiu.

- Que... Que eu me casei com ela ontem à noite...

Ao dizer isso Zechs sacou sua espada transtornado, esquecendo-se de que ele era um príncipe, mas a rainha e seu pai entraram na frente para que não ocorresse nenhuma desgraça. O visconde tentava segurar inutilmente ao capitão da guarda eu era três vezes o seu tamanho.

- Calma Milliardo. Abaixa essa espada. – Falou o conde em tom autoritário com o filho que tinha ódio no olhar.

- Porque conde? Deixe o rapaz terminar com o que começou! – Falou Dante possesso.

- Como? – Amanda olhou incrédula e tirando forças de onde não tinha, vestiu-se de rainha e com um tom autoritário ordenou. – Parem com isso imediatamente. Milliardo guarde essa espada e todos se sentem. Quero ouvir essa história completa. – Era nessas horas que Dante não se atrevia a discutir com a esposa. Todos obedeceram menos Dante, que apesar de se calar, continuou em pé. – A palavra é sua Lúcius...

- Visconde, por favor, mande chamar Relena. – E o conde pediu.

O homem abriu a porta e notou que o guarda não estava então entendeu o porquê dele não ter entrado devido à gritaria, então decidiu ir buscar a moça pessoalmente. Os integrantes resolveram não falar nada sobre o assunto até que Relena chegasse e assim o fizeram. Quando a loira passou pela porta, Zechs a analisou e se deu conta do anel, o mesmo anel que Lúcius havia dado-lhe de presente no dia de seu aniversario, então pode comprovar a verdade do que o príncipe disse.

- Com licença majestade... Mandou me chamar? – Ela não havia sido informada que já sabiam do casamento. Dante nada disse, ofereceu-lhe a cadeira para ela sentar e a moça assim fez sentindo que as coisas não estavam nada bem ali.

- Relena... É verdade que se casou com o príncipe? – O conde perguntou a filha, calmamente.

- É obvio que é verdade, veja a aliança na mão dela. – Zechs falou revoltado e Relena entendendo a situação se assustou, tentou cobrir a aliança com a mão, mas já era tarde demais. Teve vontade de chorar e seu pai a encarou pedindo confirmação e ela apenas assentiu.

Dante se levantou e ficou andando de um lado ao outro pensando. Amanda sentiu uma forte vontade de chorar e não conseguiu se controlar. Zechs encostou-se à parede e olhou incrédulo a irmã, sentia uma sensação horrível no peito. O visconde não sabia o que dizer e ofereceu seu lenço a rainha. Lúcius continuou calado, apenas observando, principalmente a Relena que permanecia com a cabeça baixa e as poucas vezes que olhava o marido, estremecia.

- Relena... Você ama o príncipe? – O conde apesar da noticia o incomodar era a parte envolvida mais calma do local. – Seja sincera. A moça pensou e respondeu.

- Amo... – Falou e completou a frase em pensamento: _Como um irmão._

- Não quero mais ouvir uma palavra desse assunto. – Dante começou a falar e com seu tom autoritário de um rei, debruçou sobre a mesa e encarando ela e o filho intercaladamente, prosseguiu. – Não acredito e não acreditarei nunca nessa história de que você ama Lúcius... – Relena estremeceu. – Não sei o motivo desse casamento repentino, mas o quero anulado imediatamente.

- Não será possível... Já o consumamos. – E Lúcius falou com a maior tranqüilidade. Todos olharam para ele com suas iras aumentadas e Zechs olhou para a irmã, desapontado.

- Seu... – Dante segurou a raiva. – Cedo ou tarde irei descobrir o motivo real desse circo todo... Não se esqueçam. – O rei ameaçou. – Será melhor que contem a verdade. Mas, por hora, o que está feito, não poderá ser desfeito. Saiam!

Relena sentiu o chão faltar, não consegui manter-se em pé. Lúcius ajudou-a a levantar e segurando ela pelo braço a levou para fora do escritório, onde a moça caiu em lágrimas. Ela estava sozinha, sentiu que seu mundo estava desmoronando e teve mais medo que nunca do futuro. Se ao menos tivesse o apoio de suas famílias ela poderia suportar melhor a nova vida, mas agora, ela realmente estava perdida.

- O que faremos? – Perguntou o conde ao rei.

- Temo que não saiba como me desculpar contigo... – Falou Dante sinceramente.

- Não deve se desculpar. Minha filha também agiu de forma equivocada. – O conde olhou para o filho que não consegui mais manter sua posição.

- O que está feito... Por hora continuara assim. Até que eu desvende esse enigma. – E Dante completou.

- Peço desculpas também pela atitude de meu filho... – Falou o conde.

- Esqueça isso... – Falou o rei e se voltou para Zechs. – Milliardo, vá descansar. – O capitão apenas assentiu e saiu cambaleante. E o rei falou o mesmo a todos. – O dia foi insuportável. Vamos todos descansar.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Seguiram as recomendações do rei em silencio saíram e foram a seus devidos aposentos. Zechs estava a caminho de seu quarto quando vê Lúcius conversar com Relena dentro da biblioteca com a porta entreaberta e movido por um impulso ele entrou bruscamente na biblioteca e avançou sobre o príncipe acertando um soco no estomago e quando Lúcius se curvou de dor, Zechs o afastou e acertou dele um soco na cara.

O capitão não tinha nenhuma intenção de parar, mas sua irmã se interpôs entre os dois, implorando que ele parasse. – Saia da frente! – Zechs gritou com ela e ela meneou a cabeça em negação. Ele então baixou os punhos e a encarou com desgosto. Sem nada a dizer, ele fez menção de partir, mas ela o segurou.

- Milliardo, por favor, me escuta...

- Você vai me contar a verdade? – Perguntou irritado encarando-a.

- A verdade? Mas, eu já disse o que tinha pra dizer... – Falou apreensiva.

- Se pensa assim, não temos mais nada a conversar!

O capitão se desvencilhou do agarre da irmã e saiu. A loira caiu de joelhos em prantos e Lúcius assistiu a cena satisfeito, limpando o sangue da boca.

-/-/-

Heero estava reunido com seus amigos em uma grande mesa quadrada, na qual todos eram de mesma importância para ele, discutindo os assuntos do reino, assuntos esses corriqueiros, porém de grande importância ao povo. Só faltava Noin para completar o grupo, que logo chegou acompanhada de Lady Une. Heero parou a conversa e todos ficaram em pé para receber as damas, que se sentaram a mesa. Treize não tirou o olho de cima da convidada e ela lhe era recíproca.

- Bom dia senhorita... Desculpe meu descuido. – Heero era polido ao falar com Lady Une. – Desde que lhe encontramos, não tive a oportunidade de conversar contigo...

- Não precisa se desculpar majestade. É totalmente compreensivo. – Ela sorriu tranqüila.

- Bem... O motivo de estar aqui hoje, é que quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas. – E o rei continuava com sua habitual seriedade.

- Prossiga... – Disse ela sentindo um frio na barriga começando.

- Vou direto ao ponto então. – Ela assentiu. – Porque estava acorrentada e sendo torturada naquele calabouço? – A jovem moça ficou encabulada com a pergunta, mas decidiu ser tão direta quanto ao rei.

- Dekim conquistou o reino do qual eu fazia parte... Matou minha família e decidiu que eu seria dele... – Ela parou um pouco ao lembrar-se do terror que passou. – Ele queria se casar comigo e me neguei... – Respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Então, ele quis me tomar à força e eu me defendi... Graças a minha rebeldia contra ele... Dekin disse que ia me domar... – Ela riu com raiva. – E me condenou aquele castigo, até o dia que eu cedesse.

- Maldito... – Treize falou quase em um sussurro, mas o suficiente para seus amigos ouvirem e concordarem.

- Muito bem... Então a senhorita não possui mais ninguém... – Ela assentiu, mas sabia que não era necessário responder. O rei analisou um pouco a situação e decidiu. – Pude observar por seu jeito que era de uma família nobre. – Ela assentiu de novo. – E não vi nada em sua conduta que a recriminasse... Sendo assim, pode fica conosco, se quiser.

Lady Une abriu um largo sorriso de pura alegria. Agradeceu a Heero inúmeras vezes e recebeu o bem-vindo oficial de toda a equipe, principalmente de Treize que se mostrava ser o mais feliz com a decisão, de todos os integrantes da reunião.

-/-/-

Relena estava procurando o irmão por todo o castelo. A moça não havia dormido nem sequer um pouco durante a noite e sentia-se apavorada com medo de Zechs não querer mais falar com ela. Seu pai havia saído cedo com o rei para resolver assuntos do reino e ela não podia falar com ele no momento, mas podia começar a resolver o problema com Zechs.

Depois de muito procurar, Relena avista o irmão perto do estábulo conversando com a moça que conheceu a mais de um mês de nome Anee. Pensou um pouco se deveria ou não ir até eles, mas decidiu que qualquer que fosse o motivo da conversa dos dois, não poderia ser mais urgente que a dela. Aproximou-se do irmão a passos apressados e o chamou. O que fez a moça se alertar e estranhamente fugir. Zechs olhou para a mulher que saiu correndo e depois se voltou para a irmã, com um ar de incomodado.

- O que deseja Relena? – Ele falou com descuido e ela sentindo as lágrimas chegarem, saiu correndo em direção ao capitão da guarda e o abraçou com força. Ato que o surpreendeu.

- Me perdoe Milliardo... Por favor, eu imploro seu perdão... Por favor... – Zechs ficou sem reação, tentou se segurar, mas sua irmã sempre foi seu ponto fraco. Ao vê-la escorregar pra ficar de joelhos ele a parou e a puxou de volta, abraçando-a com força.

- Esta bem... Esqueça... Desculpe pelo modo que falei com você... – Ela meneou a cabeça em negação, ainda abraçada com ele. Agora a loira não segurou mais as lágrimas e as deixou correrem soltas. Sentia-se segura novamente e isso acalmou o coração dela.

- Relena... – Falou Zechs afastando-a um pouco para poder ver o rosto dela. – Me conta o verdadeiro motivo... O que realmente aconteceu? – Ela baixou a cabeça balançando em um não continuo. Ele a encarava aflito, então ela o olhou dentro dos olhos e respondeu.

- Não posso falar nada. Mas, precisa confiar em mim... Por favor... Confie em mim.

- Então realmente existe um motivo por trás disso tudo certo? – Ela olhou para o chão e nada respondeu. Mas, não foi necessário, pois ele entendeu. Então ele voltou a abraçá-la. – Esta bem... Você não quer ou não pode me falar agora... Não vou forçá-la, mas, estarei atento a esse assunto. E vou descobrir. – A moça nada disse apenas se agarrou mais ao irmão e ali ficou curtindo aquele momento e afastando o medo de ser abandonada por ele.

-/-/-

- O que Heero falou na carta? – Perguntou o conde ao rei. Eles estavam andando a cavalo pelo reino, voltavam para o castelo de suas visitas e caminhavam vagarosamente, para poderem conversar.

- Pedia desculpas e informou que devido aos trabalhos que tinha no reino, não poderia comparecer a festa de aniversário de Relena. – Dante ficou pensativo e continuou. – Mas, que já havia encomendado um presente e que logo enviaria. Também informou que não poderá voltar para Sank...

- Não poderá? – Perguntou o conde e Dante assentiu.

- Que Sank, no momento não necessita dele... Já Wing, sim... Mas, se precisarmos dele, ele virá.

- Entendo... – O conde ficou tão pensativo quanto o rei. – Majestade... – Dante olhou ao amigo curioso ao ouvir o tom polido demais que o conde dirigiu a ele. – O que faremos sobre Relena e Lúcius? – O rei respirou fundo. – Não tenho nada contra Lúcius e é uma honra saber o quanto ele ama minha filha, mas...

- Mas, você preferia vê-la casada com Heero. – O rei falou e o conde lançou-lhe um olhar de concordância. – Também prefiro. E não acreditei em uma palavra sobre o assunto do casamento por amor e que já foi consumado. Absurdo isso... – Dante falou com desdém. – Quem eles pensam que são? Pensam que sou um idiota? Que não notaria que estavam mentindo? Lúcius é bom nessa arte, mas Relena... A moça tem a pureza nos olhos e é por isso que a escolhi como nora! – Dante discursava sozinho, olhava pro caminho que fazia, sem realmente vê-lo. O Conde o observava atento as palavras do amigo e concordava com elas.

- Mas, estão casados... – O conde ficou irritado ao lembrar-se da noticia da noite anterior, mas disfarçou.

- Sim... Mas, duvido que esse casamento tenha sido consumado. – O conde o encarou. – Mas, como a faremos contar a verdade?

O silencio tomou conta de ambos. O rei e o conde pensavam ao mesmo tempo uma maneira de descobrir a verdade e acabar com aquele casamento que para ambos não passava de uma farsa. De repente Dante começa a falar.

- Uma ótima opção seria fazer ela se apaixonar por Heero... Assim, ela se arrependeria e falaria a verdade. Contaria o motivo de tudo...

- Concordo alteza, mas o Heero não voltará por hora...

- Sim meu caro... É verdade. Teremos que pensar em algo para trazê-lo de volta... Mas, o que? – Dante pensa, até que o conde sorri.

- Eu já sei como... Mas, creio que deveríamos pedir ajuda a rainha...

Dante encarou o amigo e atiçou o cavalo para que ele acelerasse o passo. O rei viu o amigo aumentar a velocidade e estranhado, o seguiu. Ambos foram conversando pelo caminho de volta e apesar da face do rei não mudar, ele ficou muito satisfeito com a idéia tida pelo amigo. Chegaram ao castelo e foram chamar a rainha. Os três se trancaram no escritório com ordens para não serem interrompidos.

Depois de mais de uma hora de conversa, Dante mandou chamar o filho e Relena. A moça ao entrar no escritório olhou para o pai que lhe sorriu de forma reconfortante e isso a acalmou, ela lhe devolveu um amplo sorriso, cheio de gratidão. Lúcius chegou e entregou ao pai o documento do casamento dele com Relena.

- Muito bem... – Começou Dante. – Os chamei aqui, porque quero informar-lhes que aceito o casamento. – O casal estranhou a mudança repentina do rei, mas nada falou. – Aceito esse casamento, mas gostaria de informar, que estarei observando os dois de perto. Lúcius, sendo um homem casado, devera a partir de hoje, se ocupar dos assuntos do reino. Ficamos entendidos?

- Sim, majestade... – Apenas Relena concordou e todos olharam para o príncipe, esperando uma resposta.

- Porque tenho que me envolver com esses assuntos incômodos? – Perguntou Lúcius.

- Por que agora, você além de príncipe, está casado... E tem que aprender algo mais do que beber... – Dante respondeu duramente. – E digo mais, a partir de hoje, deve respeito a sua esposa, por isso, não ouse ficar saindo e se divertindo. Fui claro? – Quando o príncipe foi falar algo, Dante se levantou e no seu tom habitual os dispensou firmemente, tirando a oportunidade do príncipe de falar algo.

Após o casal sair do escritório, Relena deu as costas para Lúcius e se foi, sem ao menos se despedir. Ele irritado com toda aquela situação, vira as costas e vai para o lado oposto. Dentro do escritório, Dante lacra uma carta urgente para Heero e pede que o conde a entregue a um mensageiro. E saindo do escritório, o conde obedece às ordens. A rainha pergunta ao marido, se ele acredita que dará certo. E Dante lhe dá apenas com um sorriso de canto.

-/-/-

Um dia se passou e o mensageiro chegou com uma carta emergencial para o rei Heero em Wing. O homem não parou para descansar, apenas parou na hospedagem que liga os reinos para trocar de cavalo e continuou a viagem, a mensagem que deveria ser entregue tinha um caráter de emergência, sendo assim, era sua obrigação levá-la com muita urgência. Ao chegar ao castelo foi recebido por Trowa que no momento em que o homem desceu do cavalo, ele estava dando ordens aos guardas da entrada.

- Bom dia senhor... – Falou o mensageiro se aproximando e Trowa apenas assentiu. – Trago uma mensagem urgente do rei Dante Yuy, para vossa alteza real o rei Heero.

- Pois bem, siga-me.

Trowa deu as costas pro homem e andou sendo seguido por ele. Ao chegarem ao escritório ele abriu a porta e entrou sem pedir permissão. Heero que estava lendo alguns documentos apenas levantou os olhos e viu Trowa, mas só se endireitou na poltrona quando viu que ele estava acompanhado.

- Este é um mensageiro de Sank. Parece que seu pai tem urgência em falar com você...

- Bom dia majestade... – Falou o recém chegado um tanto apreensivo, pelo olhar frio de Heero, que assentiu em resposta e estendeu a mão para pegar a carta.

- Aconteceu algo de grave no reino? – O rei perguntou ao mensageiro.

- Não fui informado majestade... Apenas tive ordens de trazer-lhe a carta.

- Por acaso fez o percurso da viagem toda sem descansar? – Heero notou o estado de cansaço do homem a sua frente e ele assentiu. – Trowa, leve ele para comer e descansar. – O amigo nada falou e saiu, levando o homem com ele.

Heero abriu calmamente a carta e se surpreendeu com o conteúdo dela:

_Meu estimado filho, _

_Venho por meio de esta pedir que retorne a Sank. _

_Seu pai esta muito doente. Pegou uma gripe muito forte na ultima viagem ao norte,_

_E seu estado está delicado por esses dias. Seu irmão não gosta e nem se esforça em cuidar das necessidades do reino._

_Por favor, retorne... Estamos precisando de você._

_Com amor, sua mãe!_

Heero ficou incomodado com a carta e mandou chamar todos os membros de sua equipe, pedindo uma reunião urgente. Depois de muito conversarem e debaterem o assunto, o rei tomou uma decisão. Todos com exceção de Treize iriam para Sank com ele. Treize ficou encarregado de cuidar de Wing e lhe chamar sempre que fosse necessário. Lady Une, cuidaria do assuntos referentes ao castelo e os servos. Ela não fez parte da reunião, mas ganhou uma posição para auxiliar Treize, Que ficaria no comando durante a ausência de Heero.

Após decisões tomadas, Noin se encarregou de preparar a viagem, ajudando os amigos a organizarem suas bagagens, informando Lady Une de seu novo cargo, informando os servos do castelo que ela e Treize estariam no comando por um tempo. Noin, desde a morte do rei Arturo, assumiu o comando do castelo e seus cuidados como se fosse sua casa e Heero sentia-se aliviado com isso. Sendo assim reconhecida por seus feitos e ganhando mais força no comando. Depois de tudo bem organizado, a viagem foi marcada para a manhã seguinte. O mensageiro voltaria com eles.

-/-/-

- Por onde andaram meninas? – Relena abraçou as três amigas que não via há dias e que acabaram de chegar para visitá-la no castelo.

- Ah Relena, me perdoe. Prometi voltar no dia seguinte, mas meu pai precisou de mim e só hoje consegui um tempo para vir te visitar. – Falou Hadja com pesar.

- O mesmo digo eu, Relena querida... Meu pai está fazendo negócios com o pai da Had e me obrigou a ajudá-lo... – Falou Cléo triste.

- E meus pais me arrastaram para uma viagem chata da qual detestei ter ido e não tive tempo nem de lhe enviar uma nota explicando... – Teyuki falava inconformada.

A princesa riu das explicações. Sabia o quanto os pais das amigas influenciavam na vida delas e compreendia perfeitamente o sumiço delas. Mas sentia-se muito melhor de tê-las de volta.

- Esta bem... Já nos desculpamos... Agora nos conta o que fez de bom em nossa ausência? – Perguntou Hadja e a princesa se pôs triste, o que causou um grande estranhamento nas amigas. – O que aconteceu Relena?

- Eu... – Ela parou com medo. Mas, tomando fôlego, simplesmente falou. – Me casei com Lúcius. – As amigas a encararam estáticas e de repente começaram a rir loucamente. Relena ficou boquiaberta com a atitude delas.

- Ai, ai... Essa foi muito boa... Agora fale sério... O que você aprontou de bom Relena? – E acalmando-se da crise de riso, Cléo perguntou.

Relena vendo que não acreditaram nela, não disse nada e apenas mostrou a mão com a aliança. As amigas olharam para a aliança e conforme foram reconhecendo o presente de aniversário que ele deu a ela, suas feições foram se fechando. De um amplo sorriso alegre, passava a ser uma expressão séria, quase irritada. Hadja e Cléo foram as primeiras a entenderem a seriedade do assunto, enquanto Teyuki continuava em choque.

- Que brincadeira é essa Relena? – Perguntou Hadja, controlando-se.

- Não é nenhuma brincadeira... Eu me casei com Lúcius, na mesma noite do ultimo dia em que vocês estiveram aqui... – Falou ela.

- Como pode? Você ficou maluca? Desde quando ficou tão inconseqüente Relena? – Cléo falava exaltada e Teyuki tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Perdoem-me... – Falou Relena com pesar.

- Se está pedindo perdão, é porque sabe que fez algo errado. – E finalmente Teyuki deu seu parecer. E a princesa emudeceu.

- Como foi à reação do rei e da rainha? – Perguntou Hadja.

- A rainha chorou muito... Mas, não de alegria. O rei ficou revoltado...

- E seu pai? Porque com certeza Zechs deve ter ficado louco... – Had continuou a especular.

- Não sei... Meu pai sempre foi muito controlado... Não gostou, mas não disse nada para mim... E Milliardo... Você resumiu bem. – A loira baixou a cabeça ao lembrar.

- Muito bem... Faremos assim... Não adianta lhe criticarmos agora... Então, proponho um passeio para espairecer... O que acham? – Teyuki encerrou a conversa e Relena agradeceu mentalmente. As quatro amigas se retiraram para um passeio pelo campo. Hadja e Cléo ainda tinham esperança de convencer a amiga a contar o real motivo do casamento.

-/-/-

Uma jovem, de longos cabelos negros e olhos amendoados de cor escura, agredia sua pele branca ao caminhar pelo sol ardente. A moça estava exausta, mas feliz por finalmente ver o fim de sua viagem logo à frente. Ela finalmente avistou a civilização e o castelo de Sank. Ficou mais animada e tirou forças de onde não tinha para apressar o passo e encontrar um local para descansar.

Ao entrar no meio do povo, sua beleza chamou a atenção de alguns homens mal intencionados, porém ela não percebeu e continuou sua busca por um lugar onde pudesse dormir e comer. Encontrou uma hospedaria de um senhor bem velhinho e por não possuir muito dinheiro, o homem, simpatizando-se com ela, lhe ofereceu comida e acomodação em troca dela ajudá-lo com os serviços do local e ela felizmente aceitou.

-/-/-

Relena voltou para o castelo após passar todo o dia passeando com suas amigas. Era disso que ela precisava. Espairecer era algo de que ela necessitava ardentemente, as meninas não tocaram mais no assunto e Relena se alegrou. Não adiantava mais ficarem jogando nela a besteira que ela cometeu ao se casar, mas o problema já estava feito e agora tinha que continuar com a farsa. Não tinha fome e foi direto para o quarto, mais que comida, precisava de sono.

Deitou na cama e os problemas vieram sobre ela de forma esmagadora e tirando-lhe o sono. A loira não sabia mais o que fazer, revirava-se de um lado ao outro na cama e não conseguia encontrar o sono. De repente, algo lhe veio à mente. Mais exatamente alguém, de olhar frio, porém acolhedor. Alguém que não lhe era conhecido, mas somente de olhar seu desenho o coração da moça disparou. Deitou de lado e ficou lembrando cada detalhe do rosto daquele desconhecido. Desejou saber quem ele era, mas não tinha a coragem suficiente para perguntar a quem quer que fosse.

Lembrar daquele olhar e focar-se nele foi o suficiente para fazer sua mente acalmar e o medo de seu futuro se esvair. Antes que o sono tomasse posse totalmente dela, a moça pronunciou suas ultimas palavras.

- Eu queria que você aparecesse para me salvar... – Os olhos dela se fecharam e o sono se apossou da jovem.

-/-/-

O dia amanheceu e todos no castelo ficaram pendentes do rei que amanheceu estranhamente doente. A rainha não saiu do lado do marido e o conde pediu que o príncipe assumisse os assuntos do reino. Lúcius aceitou o dever contrariado e não se esforçava pra esconder seu desgosto. Dava pouca atenção aos assuntos do reino e passou o dia de mal humor.

O conde ignorava a forma desleixada do príncipe e continuava fazendo sua parte informou a Lúcius que ele deveria receber a visita de um comerciante importante de outro reino que viria a falar de negócios no lugar do rei. O príncipe bufou e cortando o sogro, perguntou novamente, pela terceira vez no dia, o que seu pai tinha que o tornava impossibilitado a trabalhar. E pela terceira vez, o conde informou que ainda não sabia, mas o rei não estava nada bem e a rainha o fez descansar.

- A que horas chegará esse tal comerciante? – Perguntou Lúcius irritado.

- Logo após o jantar... – Falou o conde estendendo ao príncipe um documento que sem ao menos ler, Lúcius assinou.

- Isso não é hora de receber visita... – Falou o príncipe, indignado.

- Mas, é quando ele poderá vir... Agora, se me der licença, alteza... Irei buscar mais alguns documentos para o senhor analisar.

O conde saiu e Lúcius ficou entediado, olhando para as paredes do escritório. O dia correu tranqüilo, e Relena ainda evitava falar com o marido. Trocavam olhares esporádicos quando se cruzavam e ninguém conhecia a verdadeira história por trás do casamento repentino. O príncipe deu ordens aos soldados que não aparecessem no castelo por um tempo, para que ninguém lhes fizesse perguntas sobre o assunto.

A noite chegou e com ela o tal comerciante importante. Um homem, de aparência moura e expressões nada tranqüilas, entrou no castelo acompanhado de alguns guardas pessoais e guiado pelos guardas do castelo. O príncipe o aguardava na sala do trono e não gostou muito do homem que apareceu, mas pouco deu importância.

- Boa noite alteza? – Falou o comerciante.

- Bem vindo forasteiro... O que me trás de bom?

- Linda seda e jóias raras... Vim conversar com o rei... – O homem sentiu-se incomodado com a presença do príncipe.

- Sinto muito... O rei esta indisposto hoje e eu o representarei. – Lúcius colocou mostrou toda sua altivez ao homem e fez sinal para que ele sentasse em uma poltrona que mandou buscar.

-/-/-

Uma escolta militar muito bem armada e uma carruagem param em frente o castelo. Heero desce de seu cavalo mustang preto e olhou calmamente para seu antigo lar ao qual retorna nesse momento. Olhou para Trás e Trowa estava ajudando Noin a descer da carruagem. A pedido do rei, a moça viajou como uma nobre e não como um cavaleiro. Pensou um pouco antes de entrar. Aquela sensação nostálgica não combinava com ele e sentia-se estranho ali, como se não fosse seu verdadeiro lar, então antes de entrar resolveu dar uma volta ao redor e relembrar daquele local.

Relena corria atrás de uma pequena menininha que se divertia em fugir da princesa. A loira já estava cansada, mas precisava alcançar a garotinha, antes que ela se perdesse. Já ofegante, por estar a muito tempo naquela brincadeira de pega-pega, a princesa em um passo em falso, pisou na barra do vestido e perdendo o equilíbrio foi de encontro ao chão. Fechou os olhos preparando-se para colisão que não veio. Relena sentiu-se amparada e braços fortes a sustentaram. Abriu lentamente os olhos para ver seu salvador e sentiu seu sangue ferver, quando se deparou com aqueles olhos misteriosos que conheceu através de um desenho.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Bom pessoal, atendendo aos pedidos taí o encontro dos dois.<em>**  
><strong>

_O que acharam? Gostaram? E da reação do Dante?  
><em>

_O zechs ficou só um pouquinho irritado, né?  
><em>

_Temos uma nova persongem entrando em cena... E um romance começando!  
><em>

_Quero reviews e nada de preguiça, não custa tanto assim vcs me deixarem reviews, né?  
><em>

_To ansiosa por isso, ok?  
><em>

_Aguardo as REVIEWS de vc e obrigada por nunca me abandorarem e sempre me acompanharem!  
><em>

_Beijos a todas e ainda estou ao aguardo de reviews que não vieram dos capitulos anteriores!  
><em>


	9. Desafeto

**9. Desafeto**

Era noite e após passar o dia trabalhando e revisando os documentos referentes ao reino, Treize sai do escritório e após se despedir e dispensar o soldado que passou o dia de guarda em frente à porta, ele se dirigiu rumo a seu quarto.

Lady Une estava de um lado ao outro no corredor do castelo em frente a porta do quarto de Treize, notava-se claramente que a moça estava inquieta ela olhou e parou varias vezes em frente a porta e levantou a mão para bater, mas desistia no meio do caminho, voltando a andar de um lado ao outro.

Treize cainhava tranqüilo, porém a passos largos pelos corredores até chegar perto de seu quarto e quando avistou a moça, parou de andar, encostou-se a parede e divertiu-se ao ver a indecisão dela, de quem não sabia se batia na porta ou não. Ela não notou a chegada do homem a quem procurava, baixou a cabeça com a expressão decaída e soltou os braços deixando que eles caíssem rendidos paralelos ao corpo dela.

Ao ver a feição triste dela ele se endireitou e voltou a andar rumo a ela, olhando-a fixamente com passos curtos e elegantes. Seu olhar se tornou felino, mas ao mesmo tempo suave. Seu olhar foi tão penetrante que Lady Une sentiu a presença de alguém e virou-se para ver quem se aproximava. Ficou branca ao ver que era Treize.

- Milorde?

- Milady... Deseja falar comigo? – A voz dele saiu rouca e sedutora. A moça perdeu um pouco do equilíbrio, mas se recompôs rapidamente, sem deixar que fosse visível sua desestabilidade.

- É... Sim... – Sua voz saiu falhada e ao perceber, o loiro sorriu satisfeito.

- Algum problema? – Ele se aproximou dela, os passos lentos e de forma sedutora a fizeram engolir em seco. – Posso ajudá-la? – Ele parou em frente ela a centímetros de distancia.

- Bem... Eu só... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu o sangue ferver ao sentir o perfume dele.

- Você só...? – Ele sussurrou aproximando mais o rosto do dela.

Lady Une baixou o olhar e fixou a boca de Treize, ela ficou tão concentrada nos lábios do homem a sua frente que nem sentiu o mundo a sua volta parar. Os lábios agora se aproximavam mais dela e a moça começou a fechar os olhos lentamente, preparando-se para o toque aveludado deles. Ele levantou a mão calmamente e passou os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo dela, apesar de seu ato ser extremamente suave e gentil, o toque a despertou de sua hipnose momentânea.

Lady Une abriu os olhos rapidamente e ao ver Treize a milímetros de distância e seus lábios quase se tocando, assustou-se e deu um passo para trás. Treize a encarou confuso. A moça então, envergonhada com o ocorrido, pediu licença e com uma pequena reverencia se retirou apressadamente. Treize a viu partir pelo canto do olho, depois olhou para sua mão e levando-a para perto do nariz aspirou o perfume daquela tão desejada jovem. Deu um sorriso de canto e deixando de lado sua frustração, entrou em seu aposento para descansar.

-/-/-

Relena se perdeu no olhar daquele homem, que parecia ter saído de seus mais profundos desejos e sonhos, de tal forma que não notou estar abraçada a ele, muito menos que ela a apertava contra seu corpo com força. A distância entre suas faces eram de poucos centímetros. E a cena era assistida pelos amigos dele, que achavam a cena divertida e intrigante. Ambos analisavam um ao outro com muita atenção. E só foram tirados de seu transe, por causa da menininha que antes corria alegre, agora puxava a saia da loira querendo atenção.

Relena olhou para ver quem era tão insistente e atrapalhar seu sonho e vendo a jovenzinha, lembrou-se do que estava acontecendo e tudo passou por sua mente como um flash. Recordou de estar correndo atrás dela, de tropeçar e de se preparar para queda, que não veio, pois havia sido amparada por algo. Ela então olhou para baixo e viu que estava sendo segurada pela cintura e seu corpo estava colado ao do seu salvador.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a princesa se desvencilhou do desconhecido, quem manteve o olhar fixo nela. A loira levou a mão até o coração, sentindo o quão agitado ele estava, sua respiração era ofegante e o olhar de Heero sobre ela era abusivo. O rei olhava intrigado, analisando cada detalhe daquela moça a sua frente. Sentiu o perfume dela e se agradou. Estudou atento aos encantos dela e sentiu-se atraído. Ela era linda e pelo que pôde observar e sentir, imaculada.

- A senhorita está bem? – Perguntou e sua voz saiu rouca e sensual aos ouvidos dela. Relena apenas assentiu. – Deveria ter mais cuidado... – E seu olhar se fixou aos olhos dela, estudando as reações da moça.

- O - Obrigada... – Relena falou e sua voz de anjo saiu entrecortada.

- A quem tenho a honra de conhecer? – Heero voltou a falar e Relena sorriu com a pergunta.

- Me chamo Relena... – O rei estranhou o nome e puxando na memória, lembrou.

- Por acaso seria, Relena Merquise de Peacecraft? Filha do conde Merquise de Peacecraft e irmã do capitão da guarda Milliardo Merquise de Peacecraft?

- A seu dispor, milorde... – Agora foi à vez de ela estranhar. – Vejo que conhece minha família... Porém não sei seu nome...

Todos os presentes estavam vendo a cena intrigados. A menininha ficou parada olhando hora para Relena e hora pra Heero, atenta aos acontecimentos e interessada naquele acontecimento inédito. Mas, uma voz que gritou o nome da loira, chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. Zechs vinha correndo em direção a eles e parou bruscamente ao ver que a irmã não se encontrava sozinha. Abriu um amplo sorriso ao reconhecer o rei.

- Não acredito... – Foram as primeiras palavras do capitão da guarda. Heero se virou para o amigo e esboçou um discreto sorriso de canto.

- Zechs... – Ao ouvir o apelido do irmão ser pronunciado, Relena se intrigou ainda mais. Pois, sabia que o desconhecido era amigo do irmão.

- Heero... Bem vindo de volta ao lar.

Os amigos se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos animado e a moça sentiu seu chão desaparecer. Não sabia o motivo, mas parecia que seu coração havia falhado uma batida e um frio subiu a sua espinha. O desconhecido a sua frente, era o herdeiro ao trono e filho do rei Dante. E o pior de tudo isso, era que ele também era seu cunhado. A moça sentiu uma forte vontade de desaparecer e não entendia o que acontecia com ela.

- Obrigado... Tive o prazer de conhecer sua linda irmã.

Heero lançou um olhar furtivo de canto para Relena, que não percebeu por estar perdida em seus pensamentos e nem tão pouco Zechs, por estar compenetrado admirando Noin, a quem acabou de notar a presença. Heero então, se virou para ver o que ganhou a atenção de Zechs e viu Noin, que retribuía o olhar com muito empenho.

- Onde estão todos? – Heero ignorou a situação e quebrou o silêncio, tirando a atenção de Zechs de seu alvo.

- Hum... – O capitão demorou alguns segundos a entender a pergunta. – Ah, sim... O rei está em seu aposento junto à rainha. E o príncipe. – Zechs fez uma cara de desgosto ao lembrar-se do atual cunhado. – Está na sala do trono, atendendo a um comerciante. – Heero assentiu e voltou a olhar para Relena.

- Milady, infelizmente não pude presenciar sua festa de aniversário. Porém, trouxe seu presente. – Ao falar isso, Trowa saiu.

- Não há necessidade de se incomodar majestade... – Falou a loira, timidamente.

- Seria um desrespeito de minha parte, não cumprir com meu dever... – E Heero continuava altivo.

- Qual dever majestade? O senhor não tem dever algum, para comigo. – Enquanto Relena falava, Trowa voltou com uma caixa feita em ouro desenhado e a entregou para Heero.

- Pois eu insisto que deve aceitar. – O rei do mesmo jeito que pegou a caixa das mãos do amigo a estendeu a moça, que ficou admirada com a delicadeza do trabalho ali deixado. As mãos que esculpiram aquela caixa, não faziam idéia da obra de arte que fizeram.

- É linda...

Relena falou em tom baixo, apenas para ela. Olhou para Heero que fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando para que abrisse a caixa e ela obedeceu. A loira abriu com cuidado o presente e se surpreendeu com o que havia dentro. Era um colar de ouro com um pingente de esmeralda e os brincos formando um conjunto. Mas, não eram simples esmeraldas. Ela nunca havia visto esmeraldas tão brilhantes quanto aquelas. Era o presente perfeito. A loira ficou perdida admirando o presente que se esqueceu de que estava acompanhada.

- Gostou? – Heero questionou, tirando-a de seu torpor.

- São perfeitos... – Ela falou ainda olhando o conjunto. De repente, a moça fechou delicadamente a caixa e em um suspiro a estendeu de volta ao rei. – Perdoe-me majestade... Mas, não posso aceitar algo tão valioso.

Zechs e todos os demais se surpreenderam com a atitude dela, mas nada disseram. Heero olhou o presente e encarou a moça e notou na face dela algo diferente de todas as mulheres. Não tinha cobiça e seu olhar era sincero, desapegado do material e viu o quanto ela realmente se viu desmerecedora de tal presente. Ao ver os sentimentos dela, teve mais certeza que nunca que ela o merecia. Deu um sorriso, ato que causou estranhamento a todos os amigos que assistiam a cena, e dando as costas pra moça, dirigiu-se para a entrada do castelo.

Relena olhou a atitude do rei e entendeu que ele não aceitaria o presente de volta. Voltou a olhar a caixa e sorriu. Sem nada a dizer agradeceu ao rei em pensamento, enquanto assistia aquele homem elegante e intrigante, afastar-se dela e entrar no castelo. A menina então, que esteve o tempo todo em silencio assistindo a cena, puxa a saia da princesa novamente, pedindo atenção e a loira pega na mão da jovenzinha e caminha pra dentro do castelo, entrando pelos fundos.

-/-/-

O príncipe continuava conversando com o comerciante e seu interesse era nulo para com a mercadoria do homem, que notava o pouco caso do príncipe e se incomodava com isso.

- Mas, esse material realmente é seda? – Lúcius fazia desfeita da mercadoria.

- Com certeza alteza... E da melhor qualidade. – O homem suspirou. – O rei não pode mesmo me atender?

- Não... Meu pai esta indisposto...

Lúcius continuava com sua arrogância e isso começou a irritar o homem, que só não devolvia o mesmo tratamento por se tratar de um príncipe e ele sabia muito bem que se fosse descortês, sua punição seria a forca. O príncipe querendo mostrar que entendia do assunto desfez dos tecidos que eram de ótima qualidade. Porém, um colar chamou-lhe a atenção. Ele era com a corrente dourada e um pingente quadrado de topázio. O colar era lindo e chamou a atenção do príncipe. Mas, o que Lúcius não imaginava era que tal beleza era falsa. O comerciante, vendo o interesse do príncipe, encontrou a grande oportunidade de se livrar daquele colar lindo, porém sem valor algum.

- Vejo que gostou do colar... – Falou o homem mostrando um animo novo. – É uma peça rara que pertenceu a filha de um imperador...

- Sim... Quanto custa? – Lúcius encarou o comerciante.

- O valor de tal preciosidade não foi calculado alteza... Sinto que não está a venda. – O homem tinha a real intenção de enganar o príncipe e estava conseguindo.

- Ponha seu preço, homem... Dinheiro não é um problema. – Lúcius falou altivo e o comerciante oprimiu um sorriso.

- Bem... Digamos... Mil moedas de ouro? – Falou o homem e Lúcius se pôs a pensar.

-/-/-

Heero entrou no castelo e parou no meio do corredor de costas pra porta de entrada. A sua direita estava à porta de entrada pra sala do trono, seguindo pela esquerda ele teria acesso a todo o restante do castelo e seguindo em frente pelo corredor tinha acesso ao jardim com a fonte. Parou observando a decoração de tapeçaria feita na entrada, com as armaduras expostas e sentiu-se novamente nostálgico. Seus amigos parados atrás dele admiravam o bom gosto utilizado para enfeitar o castelo.

Por ordem de Zechs, os servos descarregavam a carruagem e levavam as bagagens para os respectivos quartos ordenados pelo capitão da guarda. Heero continuaria com seu antigo quarto, que agora seria re-organizado a espera de um homem e os amigos foram colocados em quartos de hospedes. Enquanto os homens carregavam os baús, as mulheres limpavam e organizavam tudo. O herdeiro ainda ouviu alguém se aproximar e notando não fazer parte dos que já estavam ali, virou-se para ver quem era e encontrou o olhar do conde, que o encarava com um olhar orgulhoso e emocionado.

- É um enorme prazer tê-lo de volta... Majestade. – O homem se ajoelhou perante o herdeiro que agora era rei, reverenciando-o. Heero o encarou.

- Levante-se conde... – O herdeiro o encarou com o olhar brando. – Não há necessidade de me tratar tão formalmente. E nem deve ajoelhar-se perante mim... É uma honra revê-lo... – O conde sorriu em resposta as palavras do rei e levantando-se o abraçou. Heero apenas correspondeu.

- Vejo em seu olhar a sabedoria de Arturo e a frieza de Dante... Você é um verdadeiro rei, tendo como mentor e pai grandes homens admiráveis.

- É bom revê-lo... – O conde sorriu para ele. – Já tive o prazer de conhecer sua bela filha. – O conde alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

- Ah sim? – E falou, sentindo que o plano já havia começado.

- Uma jovem encantadora... – Heero segurou para si o restante de seus pensamentos.

- Obrigado. – E o conde apenas respeitou o silencio do herdeiro.

- Onde estão o rei e a rainha? – Heero perguntou.

- Em seu aposento. E seu irmão se encontra na sala do trono atendendo um comerciante. – O conde apontou à porta que dava acesso a sala do trono e falou a parte do príncipe com um tom insatisfeito na voz e Heero notou. Heero assentiu.

- Me apresentarei em primeiro ao rei.

Heero então olhou para o lado e estendendo a mão em direção aos amigos, apresentou um por um ao conde, que sorriu em cumprimento se interessando em analisar Noin, pois notou o olhar diferente que seu filho, quem assistia a cena toda, lançou a moça. Achou a moça linda e admirou a boa educação dela. Depois de haverem sido corretamente apresentados, Heero se dirigiu diretamente ao quarto dos pais, e após receber autorização da mãe, entrou.

Dante estava deitado e seu semblante era duro, mas ele tossia um pouco. Amanda abraçou o filho feliz e Heero expressou um suave sorriso. Depois pegou uma poltrona e sentou ao lado da cama, em frente ao pai. Nenhum deles falou. Ficaram calados por um tempo se encarando, se analisando. A rainha percebeu que pai e filho precisavam de um tempo, então sem dizer nada ela saiu e foi cumprimentar os amigos do filho e Noin, com quem simpatizou em sua ultima viagem a Wing.

- Como tem estado? – Heero começou o assunto.

- Não tenho estado em minha melhor forma... Mas, conhece sua mãe... Sempre exagerando. – Dante expressou seu aborrecimento, que Heero não percebeu ser fingido, assim como a tosse do pai.

- Mas, se não esta bem... Deve descansar...

- Como? Explique-me? – Dante parou para tossir e voltou a falar. – Tenho um reino que necessita de minha atenção...

- Para isso estou aqui. – Heero falou calmo.

- Como assim? – Dante então, fingiu surpresa. E Heero se levantou.

- Enquanto eu estiver em Sank... Cuidarei de tudo.

- Mas, e Wing?

- Deixei uma pessoa de confiança no comando em minha ausência. – O herdeiro caminhou e olhou o reino pela janela do quarto do pai. Dante segurou um sorriso que quis se formar.

- Agradeço... – Heero então, encarou o rei e Dante tossiu e falou. – Bem... Você está no comando. Será a autoridade máxima como deve ser... Cuide de tudo por aqui... E eu farei sua mãe feliz, fazendo repouso. – Dante revirou os olhos, entediado e Heero assentiu. – Agora vá e assuma a reunião com o comerciante... Não confio no seu irmão e no homem muito menos.

Heero assentiu e saiu. Dante então sorriu satisfeito. Seu plano funcionou perfeitamente e Heero não notou nada. Pelo menos ele pensava que não. Heero saiu do quarto com uma sensação estranha, como se algo estivesse errado por ali, mas não sabia o que era. Decidiu que deixaria essa investigação para outra hora, pois tinha trabalho demais a fazer no momento e aos poucos descobriria o que se passava ali.

Saiu e se encontrou com os amigos conversando com a rainha. Ou melhor, Duo e Noin conversando com Amanda, Quatre conversando com o conde, Zechs trocando algumas palavras esporádicas com Trowa e Wufei encostado na parede calado analisando os detalhes do local novo. Heero saiu e chamou os amigos para que o acompanhasse e a rainha voltou para junto do marido acompanhada pelo conde. Zechs acompanhou Heero, a pedido dele.

Ao chegarem à sala do trono, Heero parou e analisou a seguinte cena: Lúcius estava com um colar na mão, o comerciante empacotando as mercadorias e um baú de pequeno porte cheio de moedas de ouro sendo entregue ao homem. O herdeiro calculou na mente o quanto caberia de moedas de ouro naquele baú e chegou à conclusão que por volta de mil e poucas moedas. Sem entender o motivo de tal fortuna, por não ver nenhuma mercadoria ao redor do irmão e apenas um colar em sua mão, se inquietou por dentro e a passos firmes adentrou o cômodo.

Sem pedir permissão e nem ao menos cumprimentar os que ali estavam Heero passou pelos guardas do comerciante sendo seguido pelos amigos que tinham expressões sérias, pois sabiam que ele não estava de bom humor. Zechs os acompanhava interessado no desenrolar da cena. O herdeiro encarou o irmão que o estranhou, pois Lúcius nunca havia visto o irmão. As únicas memórias que tinha de Heero eram lembranças vagas e distorcidas que um homem tem de sua infância. Apesar de não ter visto o irmão desde os cinco anos, Heero conseguiu reconhecer os traços de Lúcius com perfeição.

O rei tirou os olhos de Lúcius e encarou friamente o comerciante que sentiu um frio subir por sua espinha dorsal, então, baixou o olhar e fixando no baú que o homem segurava, sem a menor delicadeza o puxou, arrancando-o da mão do comerciante e sentiu o peso. O herdeiro abriu o baú e vendo a fortuna que ali estava, voltou-se para Lúcius que ficou em choque com o ocorrido.

- Onde estão as mercadorias que custam tamanho valor? – Heero perguntou friamente para Lúcius.

- Quem pensa que é, para entrar aqui no castelo, interferir nos negócios do príncipe e ainda ousar me pedir satisfação? – Lúcius falou altivo e agressivo. Heero levantou mais a cabaça e encarou o irmão com frieza. – Guardas...

Lúcius gritou por socorro e os guardas que ainda não conheciam ao herdeiro vieram em socorro ao príncipe. Os integrantes da equipe Gundam sacaram suas espadas em defesa a Heero que deu sinal para que eles a guardassem. Antes dos guardas do castelo se aproximar de Heero, Zechs se interpôs e deu ordem que os guardas voltassem a seus postos e não voltassem ali sem as ordens dele. O príncipe chamou a atenção de Zechs e exigiu uma explicação.

- A explicação é simples... – Heero interferiu. – Irmão! – O príncipe ficou branco e se calou, ele então entendeu quem era o homem que chegou com sua elegância autoritária. – Agora responda... O que significa esse valor? – O tom calmo de Heero era intimidador.

- Bem... – O comerciante, temeroso, começou a falar ao ver que o príncipe se calou. – É que eu e vossa alteza real... – O homem apontou para Lúcius. – Fizemos um excelente negocio. Ele comprou de mim uma jóia rara... E de um valor incalculável.

O herdeiro então se virou novamente para Lúcius e olhou a jóia. Depois estendeu a mão aberta pedindo para ver o tal colar. O príncipe apenas estreitou o olhar e sabendo ser inútil discutir, entregou-o para o irmão mais velho. Heero, não olhou para a jóia e a estendeu diretamente a Quatre que a analisou. O loiro sempre foi apaixonado por pedras preciosas e as conhecia muito bem. O rapaz olhou e analisou cautelosamente. O silencio tomou conta do local e o comerciante tentava acreditar ser impossível de descobrirem a verdade. Depois de um tempo, Quatre sorriu e olhou novamente para Heero.

- Lindo... – Estendeu o colar de volta ao amigo e o comerciante sorriu satisfeito. – Pena que o que tem de lindo, tem de falso. – Então, o comerciante empalideceu.

- Está seguro? – Heero perguntou e olhou para o comerciante.

- É uma imitação perfeita eu diria... – Quatre riu de seu comentário. – Ou melhor, quase perfeita!

- Tentando enganar o príncipe? – Heero estreitou os olhos para o comerciante.

Os guardas do comerciante, erroneamente sacaram suas espadas e Trowa e Wufei os desarmaram num piscar de olhos. Duo pegou o baú e o colocou longe do comerciante e Noin e Zechs apenas assistiam à cena a espera dos próximos acontecimentos. Lúcius então ficou irado e encarou o comerciante com desprezo.

- Como ousou me desafiar? – Falou o príncipe, inconformado.

- Não alteza... De forma alguma... – O homem suava frio. – Eu também não sabia...

- Não sabia? – Lúcius então, esqueceu que Heero havia retornado e voltou sua ira para o comerciante. – Você me garantiu que esse colar era valioso!

- Mas, eu...

O homem estava assustado. Seu plano deu errado e agora tinha um sério problema pela frente. Heero o encarava e Lúcius sentia vontade de matar o homem ali mesmo.

- Por favor, alteza... Perdoe-me. – E o homem caiu de joelhos implorando.

- Perdoar-lhe? – Lúcius repetiu. – Nunca!

O príncipe pediu uma espada para que pudesse acabar com o homem ali mesmo e Heero o impediu, depois deu sinal para Zechs que viesse e prendesse aqueles homens imediatamente. Decidiu que os julgaria depois. O herdeiro estava muito cansado da viagem e preferiu protelar o ocorrido. O capitão da guarda obedeceu às ordens e prendeu o comerciante junto com os guardas dele.

Lúcius se incomodou com a decisão do irmão e saiu irritado, nem ao menos parou para receber Heero corretamente e também ignorou a equipe Gundam. Heero olhou o irmão saindo daquele jeito e apesar de sua expressão continuar neutro, por dentro ele sentia-se perplexo. Sempre pensou que exageravam quando falavam das atitudes do irmão e de repente, comprovou que não existia tanto exagero assim.

- Com licença... – A voz angelical que surgiu do canto oposto pelo qual o príncipe saiu, chamou a atenção de todos. – O jantar esta servido... – Relena sorriu após dar seu comunicado e pedindo licença, saiu. Heero a seguiu com um olhar atento.

-/-/-

Na hora do jantar e obedecendo as ordens de Dante, Heero sentou no lugar que correspondia ao rei. A equipe Gundam se organizou nas demais cadeiras, deixando vago o local que já pertencia aos integrantes de Sank. Amanda deixou o rei comendo no quarto e juntou-se aos filhos a mesa. Zechs, o conde e Relena também já estavam em seus devidos locais e só faltava Lúcius.

Quando o príncipe chegou e percebeu Heero no lugar do pai se enfureceu, mas tentou se acalmar. Não podia deixar que vissem seu ódio, não ainda. Forçou-se a sorrir e seguiu para o lugar que lhe era destinado e que ficava exatamente a esquerda de Heero. O mais velho sentiu que seu irmão não era verdadeiro em sua reação. Lúcius então cumprimentou a todos formalmente e pegou a mão de Relena, depositando um beijo galanteador nela e demorado, para depois se sentar. Todos se sentiram incomodados com a cena e Relena ficou envergonhada, mas conteve-se. O herdeiro ficou curioso.

O jantar começou e ninguém falou. A equipe de Heero sentiu o clima tenso. Heero como costumava ser fechado, não teve nenhuma dificuldade em ficar calado. Amanda e Relena trocavam olhares inquietas pela situação. O conde analisava e Zechs lançava olhares assassinos para Lúcius, condenando-o por sua atitude com respeito à Relena. Já o príncipe, maquinava formas de agir com o irmão recém chegado e tentava a todo custo mostrar-se altivo.

- A viagem de foi muito cansativa? – A voz angelical de Relena quebrou o silencio. A pergunta foi destinada a todos os recém chegados.

- Para ser sincera... Um pouco. Mas, nada insuportável. – Noin respondeu e lançou-lhe um sorriso meigo.

- Fico feliz... – Relena devolveu-lhe um sorriso mais amplo ainda. – E é a primeira vez que a senhorita faz uma viagem extensa como essa?

- Na verdade não. Já viajei para vários lugares distantes em missões junto com Heero e os rapazes. – Noin explicou e sua frase causou espanto em Relena, Lúcius, Amanda e o conde. Que além de estranharem a palavra missão, surpreenderam-se pelo modo informal dela tratar o rei.

- Ah... Por acaso, a senhorita é prometida do meu irmão? – O príncipe foi malicioso e irônico em sua pergunta.

- Não. – Zechs interrompeu de forma hostil e explicou. – A senhorita Lucrezia cresceu ao lado de Heero e também faz parte de sua equipe. Ela é uma guerreira e luta ao lado de Heero em suas batalhas.

A explicação causou espanto nos que ali estavam e que não conheciam a história. Amanda e Relena olharam para Noin incrédulas de como tão delicada mulher poderia ser um soldado. Lúcius se espantou com a resposta recebida e o conde apenas sorriu de canto, aliviado por dentro, pois sentiu medo de que algo se passasse entre Heero e Noin, não só por Relena ser prometida ao herdeiro, como por ver que seu filho alimentava um real sentimento pela moça.

- As palavras de Zechs são verdadeiras. Cresci ao lado de Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei e Treize, que não veio conosco e ficou cuidando de Wing. E afirmo que sinto por eles um amor de irmã... – A morena de cabelo curto sorria carinhosamente para os amigos e apesar de nem todos sorrirem com os lábios, todos retribuíam o sorriso com os olhos.

- Interessante... Mas, quem garante que o sentimento deles para com a senhorita é o mesmo? – Lúcius começou a provocar. – É uma bela mulher... Não me estranharia que meu irmão ou um deles sentissem algo pela senhorita. – Noin se incomodou com o comentário.

- Posso afirmar... Que nunca olhei para Lucrezia com malicia. E duvido que algum deles o tivesse feito. Ela é como nossa irmã mais nova. Não deturpe o que é puro...

As palavras de Heero foram duras, apesar dele não haver sequer se dado ao incomodo de mudar o tom da voz. Zechs e todos que ali estavam gostaram do que ouviram inclusive Relena, que encontrou nas palavras de Lúcius uma grosseria que destoava de sua educação.

- Acho essa relação admirável e linda! – A loira sorriu e animou Noin.

- Sim... Também concordo. – E a rainha incentivou. – Alias, sejam todos vocês bem-vindos a Sank. Espero que se sintam em casa.

- Obrigado majestade. E isso, digo isso com certeza é em nome de todos. – Quatre representou o grupo com sua simpatia acolhedora e os demais confirmaram com um gesto de cabeça.

- Lindo... E cativante... Sério! – Lúcius continuou com sua ironia.

- E porque não come? – Heero perguntou, lançando um fito mortal para o irmão. – Acaso a comida não está o seu agrado?

- Claro que sim meu querido irmão... Tudo está perfeito. – E o príncipe sorriu. O herdeiro engoliu em seco. – Mas, pra onde mesmo viajou com a equipe, senhorita Lucrezia?

- Fomos para alguns reinos prestando serviço a coroa. – Trowa puxou para si o foco e Noin agradeceu em pensamento.

- E você é? – Lúcius não se lembrou do nome e perguntou com descaso por haver sido interrompido em sua conversa com Noin.

- Trowa Barton, filho do duque Barton e amigo de seu irmão. Muito prazer. – Trowa sempre soube utilizar sua nobreza e educação a seu favor. E conseguiu ser altivo sem passar dos limites, fazendo com que Lúcius não pudesse repreendê-lo.

- Prazer...

O jantar continuou sendo alfinetado pelas palavras indiscretas que Lúcius utilizava. Seu intuito era incomodar a Heero e deixá-lo mal perante os que ali estavam. Porém, para a infelicidade do príncipe o único sentimento que ele conseguia dos que estavam à mesa era lastima com respeito a ele. A equipe Gundam e Heero não compreendia o motivo dele ser tão agressivo para com eles. Em especial para com Heero. Mas, de uma coisa os amigos do herdeiro tinham certeza. Era visível que não exixtia nenhum afeto por parte do irmão mais novo e sim uma enorme rivalidade e inveja.

Amanda e o conde furtivamente se entreolhavam, pensando em como aquele clima estava pesado e se seria possível suportar aquilo, que com certeza se repetiria. Zechs e Relena estavam preocupados. Ambos sentiam-se mal pela atitude grosseira do príncipe, mas nada poderiam fazer e apenas desejavam que o jantar acabasse logo.

Sempre que Heero falava sobre um assunto, Lúcius tentava contar vantagem sobre o tema e quando não tinha como, menosprezava o assunto com tom sarcástico. Heero analisava a situação e tentava compreender o que ali se passava. Não passou despercebido pelo herdeiro a forma como os que pertenciam a Sank olhavam para o príncipe. Ele observou que Zechs não gostava de Lúcius e vice-versa e ambos faziam questão de demonstrar. O conde tratava o príncipe com educação e cortesia, respeitando-o como príncipe, mas não demonstrava ser fã dele. A rainha encarava o filho com pesar e até envergonhada com as atitudes que presenciava.

Agora o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi entre Lúcius e Relena. Era notável que seu irmão mais novo nutria fortes sentimento pela jovem, mas, não era recíproco. O herdeiro sempre soube, muito bem, ler as pessoas e viu que Relena possuía carinho por Lúcius, mas não amor de mulher. A forma com que ela olhava o príncipe parecia assustada, como se algo a incomodasse demais, como se algo em sua mente a censurasse. Ela sentia-se envergonhada pelas atitudes grosseiras de Lúcius como se fosse algo dele, mas, seu olhar seu corpo deixavam claros que ela não lhe pertencia. Foi um caso que realmente atraiu a atenção de Heero, o deixando verdadeiramente intrigado. Lúcius ao notar o olhar insistente do irmão sobre Relena, não se poupou.

- Então, meu amor? – Ele pegou a mão da loira e a levou para perto de seus lábios, ganhou a atenção de todos com essa atitude. – Você preparou nosso quarto como você queria?

Sua frase fez com que todos à mesa se sentissem desconfortáveis. Heero ficou realmente irritado e confuso com a cena presenciada. Relena arregalou os olhos para o marido e teve vontade de desaparecer. Não suportou a pressão e sem conseguir controlar seu impulso, olhou para Heero e se encontrou com o olhar dele fixo nela.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Ola minhas queridas... Demorei pra trazer esse capitulo<em>_ né?_**  
><strong>

_Mas, por um lado foi bom, pq uma amiga muito importante conseguiu chegar um pouco mais perto de acompanhar vcs.  
><em>

_Bom, quero saber o que acharam... O que vocês tem a dizer do capitulo, da história e não me xinguem muito, ok?  
><em>

_E o que acharam da interação Heero e Relena? To ansiosa por minahs reviews, então, não tardem, ok?  
><em>

_Beijos pessoas lindas e agradeço ao carinho que vcs me dão sempre!  
><em>

_Obrigadas as min__h__as queridas amigas que sempre me apoiam e me ajudam... Vcs são demais!  
><em>

_Até o próximo!  
><em>


	10. Uma noite longa

****_Uau... custei pra conseguir postar esse capitulo... Afff...  
><em>

_Mas, enfim, não vou enrrolar... Só avisando que GW e seus personagens não me pertencem, INFELIZMENTE... E tb não ganho nada com a utilização deles... INFELIZMENTE de novo! hsuahushaus  
><em>

_A personagem Kelly Zhang pertence a minha grande amiga Suss e está presente na fic dela Fairy Tales, que convido a todos para acompanhar...  
><em>

_Bom... Por agora é só! Boa leitura pessoal!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>10. Uma noite longa<strong>

Sua frase fez com que todos à mesa se sentissem desconfortáveis. Heero ficou realmente irritado e confuso com a cena presenciada. Relena arregalou os olhos para o marido e teve vontade de desaparecer. Não suportou a pressão e sem conseguir controlar seu impulso, olhou para Heero e se encontrou com o olhar dele fixo nela.

- Não sabia que vocês eram tão... Íntimos. – O herdeiro falou com os olhos fixos nela e só ao fim da frase, que lançou um breve olhar ao irmão.

- Como não meu querido irmão? – Lúcius fez cara de incrédulo, mas logo apresentou seu sorriso sarcástico de volta. – Não lhe informaram de que Relena... – Ele passou a mão no rosto da moça enquanto olhava de canto de olho para o mais velho, atento as reações de Heero, que continuava com a feição fechada. – É minha esposa?

Ao ouvir essa frase, Duo e Quatre deixaram os talheres caírem de suas mãos, Trowa e Wufei se entreolharam confusos, Noin encarou Heero, com o coração apertado e observou atenta a reação de Zechs que fechou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça e suspirou fundo. Amanda olhou o prato de forma envergonhada, o conde ficou atento as reações, Relena baixou a cabeça e sentiu uma enorme vontade de sair correndo e chorar, mas controlou a ambas, o melhor que pôde. Lúcius sorriu satisfeito e Heero depois de observar a reação da moça, simplesmente voltou a olhar para seu prato, cortou um pedaço da carne e o levou a boca, tranquilamente.

Os amigos de Heero sabiam o quanto ele sentiu-se incomodado com a noticia, mas quem não conviveu com ele, pensou que ele apenas ignorou a novidade, o que fez com que Lúcius se irritasse completamente, pois ele queria perturbar o irmão, que supostamente pouca importância deu ao assunto. O jantar continuou e ninguém mais falou. Relena às vezes olhava de canto para Heero, que não olhou mais para ela e apenas deu atenção a sua comida.

-/-/-

Hadja e Cléo estavam no mercado do reino e andavam de um lado ao outro, desesperadas. Teyuki havia mandado um mensageiro há horas dizendo que iria encontrar as duas na casa da Hadja para irem ver Relena e até então não tinha aparecido. Cléo pediu que seu cocheiro fosse buscar a amiga, por ela estar demorando e o homem voltou sozinho, informando que a moça havia saído a cavalo já fazia horas para ir até elas.

Como as meninas sabiam que Teyuki conhecia o caminho perfeitamente, a idéia de ela ter se perdido era descartada e como a moça sempre passava pelo meio do mercado para ir à casa das amigas, as duas resolveram ir até lá e conferir para talvez encontrar a moça. Já cansadas de tanto procurar em vão e seus guardas pessoais também não haviam descoberto nem vestígio, as amigas decidiram apelar para o rei.

Hadja e Cléo montaram em seus cavalos e dispararam em direção ao castelo, quando ali chegaram, perguntaram a uma das serventes que as conheciam pelo rei e descobriram que Dante estava doente, mas que o príncipe estava jantando com os demais. Hadja pensando que Lúcius estava à frente do reino pediu que a mulher chamasse Relena para elas com urgência.

A serva entrou a passos firmes, porém sutis a sala de jantar e chegou bem perto da loira, abaixando para falar ao ouvido de Relena que suas amigas estavam lhe esperando na sala do trono e pontuou o fato das moças estarem aflitas. A princesa assentiu e pediu licença para se retirar da mesa.

- Não terminou seu jantar... – Heero então olhou para ela. – Por que quer sair da mesa?

- Bem... – Ela sentiu o coração disparar com a voz dele e o tom de repreensão que ele usou. – Duas amigas minhas chegaram e me chamam...

- Isso são horas de receber visita? Não acha que elas estão equivocadas no horário? – Lúcius se intrometeu.

- Sinto que há algum problema... – Relena olhou o marido com firmeza. – Elas são de família nobre e educada, se vieram a está hora me visitar, sem um aviso prévio, é porque algo aconteceu. Agora se me dão licença...

Ela olhou para Heero que fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e logo se pôs de pé, assim como todos os homens da mesa para dar permissão para que ela saisse. Relena agradeceu com um sorriso e seguiu seu caminho, os homens voltaram a sentar-se e Amanda exprimiu sua preocupação pelas palavras que escutou da moça. Heero voltou a comer, porém todos que ficaram se puseram a pensar, com exceção de Lúcius que apenas se incomodou com a partida da mulher.

-/-/-

Hadja e Cléo estavam visivelmente preocupas, andando de um lado ao outro, inquietas a espera de Relena, que demorou um pouco a chegar. A loira quando entrou na sala e viu as amigas ansiosas, sentiu um aperto no coração e soube que algo estava errado.

- O que aconteceu? – Relena se aproximou a passos apressados e questionou apreensiva.

- Relena querida, perdoe-nos por vir a essa hora, porém é uma emergência... – Hadja começou. – Teyuki desapareceu.

- Como? – Relena ficou tão espantada com a notícia que aumentou o tom de voz.

- É que ela ficou de nos encontrar essa tarde, para podermos vir te visitar... Mas, não apareceu, já fomos a casa dela e ela não está... – Cléo falava eufórica. – Procuramos em todos os locais e nenhum sinal...

- Calma... – Relena respirava fundo tentando ser razoável. – Iremos encontrá-la...

- Encontrar quem?

As três viraram para ver de quem era a voz grave e autoritária que exigiu uma resposta a sua pergunta. Relena sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao ver Heero entrando pela porta. As amigas Hadja e Cléo ficaram admiradas com os recém chegados principalmente com a beleza dos homens, que dos quais, elas apenas conheciam a Zechs.

- Quem desapareceu? Respondam meninas... – Agora Zechs perguntava, já que elas não responderam a Heero. Elas ficaram tão distraídas analisando os rapazes que nem perceberam que falavam com elas.

- Quem foi que desapareceu? – Heero com sua face monótona, repetiu a pergunta pausando entre cada palavra e as enfatizando.

- Perdoe-nos... – Relena respondeu primeiro, recuperando-se de seu transe. – Nossa amiga Teyuki, desapareceu está tarde.

- A Tey? – Zechs ficou preocupado.

- A conhece? – Trowa perguntou ao capitão.

- Sim... – Então Zechs apontou para as duas amigas de Relena. – Estás são Hadja Fayad e Cléo Rosenberg, que assim como a nossa desaparecida Teyuki Yukiame são as melhores amigas de minha irmã e são como irmãs para mim...

Não apenas Trowa, mas todos estavam atentos a explicação e apresentação das damas. Noin que acabara de chegar e ouviu apenas as palavras de Zechs as reverenciou com um sorriso e recebeu a mesma atenção de volta. Já os rapazes foram até elas, se apresentaram e as cumprimentaram com um beijo na mão.

- Bem... Meninas... Eu lhes apresento Heero St-Pier Yuy, rei do reino Wing e herdeiro ao trono de Sank... – Heero foi o único que foi apresentado e o foi por Relena. As amigas se entreolharam perplexas, mas logo o reverenciaram.

- Perdoe nossa visita tão repentina, majestade. – Hadja começou. – Mas, estamos muito aflitas por nossa amiga, que de nós é a mais nova. – Heero apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e logo se voltou para um dos guardas.

- Você... Prepare sete cavalos, velozes e descansados, imediatamente. – O guarda o reverenciou e saiu apressadamente. – Lucrezia... – Ele nem completou a frase e Noin saiu correndo para se trocar. Então, Heero se voltou para as damas. – Não se preocupem... Iremos encontrá-la!

As meninas sentiram um arrepio ao ouvir o tom confiante empregado por ele em sua voz rouca e Relena ficou perdida dentro dos olhos do rei. Hadja e Cléo notaram a diferença na amiga e ficaram curiosas, porém elas não deixaram de prestar atenção em dois rapazes em especial. Esses que não a perderam de vista, Quatre e Duo, passaram o tempo todo com os olhos fixados nelas, ou melhor, dizendo, Duo não deixou de analisar Cléo e Quatre a Hadja. O olhar deles possuía uma mescla de curiosidade, admiração e desejo por elas.

O silencio tomou conta do ambiente. As três amigas estavam muito preocupadas para ficar conversando. Heero e seus amigos, contando com Zechs ficaram pensativos. Não adiantava mais fazer perguntas sobre o desaparecimento da moça, já que tudo o que as meninas sabiam já foi dito, sendo assim, preferiram encerrar a conversa por um tempo. Ainda esperavam a volta do guarda e de Noin, quando chegou Lúcius com seu habitual descaso.

- Ora, ora... Mas, o que se passa aqui? – Ele olhou de rosto em rosto. – Parece até que ocorreu uma desgraça... – E por fim soltou um breve sorriso.

- Chega! Desde que eu cheguei só tenho presenciado suas inconveniências, meu caro irmão. – Heero caminhou lentamente em direção a Lúcius que estava entre o grupo dos rapazes e o grupo das moças. – Acaso não se cansa de sua indiscrição?

- Mas, qual indiscrição? – Lúcius mantinha seu ar de deboche. – Apenas fiz uma pergunta simples...

- Se não deseja colaborar... – Heero manteve os olhos fixos em Lúcius, como um leão que encara sua presa. – Não perturbe! – E finalizou entre dentes, pois sua paciência estava esgotando.

- Calma meu caro irmão... Não desejo que se irrite com isso... Apenas perguntei.

Lúcius deu um passo atrás e olhou para Relena que assistiu a cena, incrédula com as atitudes do marido. Heero ficou analisando Lúcius e Relena até Noin entrar, vestida de soldado o que chamou a atenção de todos. Mas, antes que Lúcius pudesse fazer mais um de seus imprudentes comentários, o guarda chegou, informando que os cavalos estavam prontos.

Heero agradeceu e foi seguido por todos até a saída, montou no cavalo e quando Hadja e Cléo quiseram fazer o mesmo, ele as impediu. Informou que era para elas esperarem no castelo, pois a busca poderia ser perigosa. O herdeiro também mandou dois mensageiros até as casas das damas que ali estavam, para informar a suas famílias que ambas estavam seguras. E depois de tudo organizado, Heero se foi com sua tropa particular em busca de Teyuki.

Relena e as amigas voltaram para dentro do castelo e Lúcius as seguiu. Ao chegarem à sala do trono novamente, Relena as convidou para irem tomar algo na sala de jantar e as moças aceitaram, Lúcius intrometeu-se na conversa delas pedindo alguns minutos com a esposa. Relena apenas olhou para as amigas e assentiu, as duas entenderam e saíram primeiro a caminho do pátio. Relena esperou que ambas saíssem da sala para então dar atenção a Lúcius.

- Estou a seu dispor milorde... – Disse desanimada.

- O que está acontecendo afinal? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Teyuki desapareceu... E o rei junto com seus amigos e meu irmão saíram para procurá-la.

- O rei? – Ele ficou incomodado.

- Queira ou não, seu irmão já é rei! – Ela falou impaciente.

- Sim... Claro. E também pude observar a forma que minha adorada e honrada esposa olhava para ele... – A ironia era bem acentuada no tom de sua voz.

- Por favor, Lúcius... – Ela respirou fundo. – Do que está falando?

- Por favor, digo eu minha cara Relena. Não sou idiota. – Ele a encarava fixamente. – Faz alguns dias que nos casamos e até agora, você não se empenhou em nada para estar ao meu lado... – Ele demonstrou seu pesar. – E ainda por cima, meu digníssimo irmão chega e você não desvia o olhar dele, nem mesmo em minha frente. – Relena se sentiu culpada e baixou a cabeça incomodada com a verdade. – Sim... Claro. Agora se envergonha, pois sabe que estou certo!

- Eu...

- Não fale nada... Pois você não tem o que dizer... – Ele baixou a cabeça e ela o encarou. – Relena... – Ele suspirou, se acalmando e voltou a olhar para ela. – Você prometeu tentar... E eu vou cobrar...

- Lúcius... – A pronuncia do nome dele foi com dor em seu peito. Era um pedido confuso de clemência.

- Eu quero um beijo seu.

Relena sentiu seu coração se apertar e um enorme e inconveniente medo se apossar dela. Tinha vontade de negar e sair correndo, porém sabia muito bem que isso era o mínimo que deveria fazer e não poderia ser negado. Afinal, de todas as necessidades de um marido, a única coisa que ele pediu foi o beijo.

Relena afogou seu medo nas lagrimas de desespero que a inundavam por dentro, fazendo-a tremer e conseqüentemente segurar as mãos juntas para não demonstrar. Ela fechou os olhos e ele se aproximou, ela sentiu a respiração dele se aproximando cada vez mais dela e um toque, suave e frio em seus lábios. Ela sentiu um vazio com o contato e logo os lábios dele tornaram-se quentes e seus movimentos começaram lentamente. A moça continuou parada apenas tentando organizar em sua mente as inúmeras sensações que teve.

Com o fato dela nem sequer reagir, logo ele separou os lábios dos dela. Com o frio novamente a atingindo, ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, Lúcius estava sério e a analisava cautelosamente. A princesa inconscientemente levou a mão até os lábios e os tocou com a ponta dos dedos, ela sentia vontade de limpa-los, não pelo beijo ter sido ruim, mas ela simplesmente se certificou ainda mais que não o amava. Depois tristemente baixou o olhar e sem pedir licença, se retirou. O príncipe não a impediu e nem sequer a olhou partir, ele apenas ficou ali parado, pensativo.

-/-/-

Já era a décima casa que a equipe batia a procura de Teyuki, Heero procurou em todos os locais que podia imaginar tavernas, bordel, casas de mercadores e nada de encontrá-la. Encontrou-se novamente com os amigos no meio da praça, onde se organizava a feira, pois eles se separaram para procurar a moça, Zechs a descreveu e todos se puseram a procurar.

- E então? – Duo perguntou a Heero que foi o ultimo a chegar. E ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Não podemos desistir... Faz horas que essa moça está perdida, deve estar desesperada... – Quatre como sempre se mostrava o mais preocupado e Zechs compartilhava dessa preocupação.

- Concordo Quatre... – Trowa apenas disse e Duo, Noin e Heero assentiram.

- Então, em vez de ficarmos discutindo, vamos continuar procurando.

Wufei como sempre impaciente tomou à dianteira e tocou o cavalo, os demais voltaram a se separar. Wufei encontrou uma hospedaria e bateu na porta varias vezes até que abrissem para ele. Quem abriu foi uma linda moça de longos cabelos negros. O rapaz ficou admirado com a beleza da moça que abriu a porta desconfiada.

- Em que posso lhe servir milorde? – A voz dela era suave.

- Como se chama? – Ele perguntou.

- Kelly Zhang, milorde... – Ela estava desconfiada.

- Estou à procura de uma mulher. – E apesar da voz dele ser calma e ele também estar calmo, a feição inquieta de Wufei incomodou a moça que tirou suas conclusões precipitadas.

- Então procure no bordel... Senhor.

E mostrando-se bastante irritada ela bateu a porta na cara dele. O moreno se irritou a tal ponto que arrombou a porta e ela correu para cozinha em busca de algo para se defender. Wufei a seguiu e ao entrar na cozinha ela o encarava com um olhar felino empunhando uma faca apontada em direção dele.

- Abaixe isso mulher... – Ele disse a encarando leonino.

- Não deixarei nenhum homem por as mãos sobre mim, sem minha permissão...

- Não imagine coisas... Não vim para te fazer nenhum mal...

- Claro que não fará... Pois antes o matarei!

- Calma...

E com um movimento preciso, ele se lançou sobre ela e a desarmou, jogou a faca longe e com um braço a envolvia pela cintura e com a mão do outro braço segurava as mãos dela juntas. A força dele era tão superior a dela que Kelly não conseguia se mexer, desistindo assim, de se debater. Ele falou perto do ouvido dela, o que a fez sentir um arrepio subir pela espinha.

- Não irei machucá-la, e muito menos violá-la!

- De verdade? – Ela falou ofegante, devido à força que empregou tentando se soltar.

- Sim... Agora eu vou solta-la. Pode se acalmar... – Após dizer isso, ele começou a afrouxar o agarre lentamente.

- Está bem... – Ela começou a sentir-se livre e assim que esteve totalmente solta, correu, ficando dois metros de distancia dele, o encarando amedrontada.

- Escute... Senhorita. Desconheço o motivo de você ser tão arisca... Mas, fique tranqüila, não estou interessado em fazer-lhe nada... Apenas procuro uma dama, que se perdeu... Apenas isso. – O moreno de rabo de cavalo se endireitou e a encarou de forma mais suave, com o intuito de acalmá-la.

- Aqui não veio... – Ela engoliu em seco. – Nenhuma dama perdida se hospedou... – Ela então o analisou dos pés a cabeça.

- Ótimo. – Ele soltou um suspiro. – Era só ter dito isso, desde o principio. Boa Noite.

Wufei passou por ela e foi com passos firmes em direção a porta por onde entrou. Subiu no cavalo, se ajeitou para partir e olhou para a porta, encontrando ali a moça parada o observando.

- Senhor... – Ele deu-lhe atenção. – Porque arrombou a porta? – Ela perguntou autoritária.

- Não gosto que fechem a porta na minha cara.

- E com sabe que não estou mentindo?

- Conheço as pessoas... E você não é do tipo que mente.

Então, com uma leve reverencia de cabeça ele tocou o cavalo e quando já estava de costas para ela, Wufei acenou, sem ao menos se virar para olhá-la, mas com a certeza de que ela continuava ali, vendo-o partir. E de fato Kelly estava observando, boquiaberta, a partida daquele homem incrivelmente lindo, porém extremamente arrogante e rude, mas com um confiança enorme na concepção dela.

-/-/-

Trowa cavalgava por todos os lados e não conseguia encontrar nem sinal de onde poderia estar a tal dama, já estava desistindo de buscar perto da floresta, quando um cavalo selado lhe chamou a atenção. Ele se aproximou do animal e notou ser um cavalo de passeio que com certeza seria utilizado por alguém da nobreza e não do povo. Tendo certeza que havia encontrado sua tão desejada pista, ele apressou-se em olhar por todos os lados a procura de alguém.

Não viu nada. Olhou então, para o chão e notou que havia pegadas de lama em meio à grama, olhou para as patas do cavalo e viu que estavam enlameadas. Começou então a seguir o rastro de volta a floresta, desceu do cavalo e amarrou os dois animais em uma arvore, depois entrou e sacou sua espada para o caso de precisar. Poucos metros já dentro da floresta, notou que havia muita lama no local e respirou fundo, pois nisso acabou suas pegadas, elas desapareceram.

Sem desistir, Trowa começou a gritar. – Teyuki... Teyuki Yukiame? – O local era extenso e sua voz sumia ali. Continuou andando, sem parar de chamar pelo nome dela, uma sensação forte de que estaria no rumo certo não o abandonava. Continuou a passos apressados, porém cuidadosos. Era noite e os animais passeavam pelo local, ele contava apenas com a luz da lua, que para sua alegria era cheia e forte naquela noite.

Ouvia uivos de lobos e folhas secas sendo pisoteadas ao seu redor, também podia ouvir o som das corujas, o rastejar das cobras e o som do vento brincando entre as arvores. Se tinha certeza de algo era que não estava sozinho ali e que a moça em questão poderia estar gravemente ferida. Não hesitou em nenhum momento e continuou a gritar. Já estava quase no meio da floresta quando ouviu um gemido baixo.

- Teyuki?

Gritou mais alto ainda e mais impaciente que nunca. Chamava uma vez e parava, fazendo o máximo de silencio possível para tentar ouvir o retorno. Na terceira vez ouviu novamente o gemido e começou a seguir o rumo de onde ele vinha, Chamou novamente pelo nome dela e finalmente ouviu uma resposta concreta.

- Estou aqui!

A voz dela saiu fraca e baixa, mas foi o suficiente para ele ouvir e identificar com exatidão de onde vinha. Trowa então começou a correr em direção de onde ela falou, chegando ao local que estava a pouquíssimos metros de distância dele, à encontrou caída no chão, com a mão na cabeça, aparentemente muito zonza, como quem acabou de acordar de um desmaio.

No local onde ela caiu, quase não tinha arvore tapando o céu, então a luz da lua a iluminava com perfeição e Trowa pode presenciar a beleza meiga e jovial daquela menina. Uma jovem de dezesseis anos com um corpo de mulher e rosto de menina. Ela estava toda suja de lama, mas nada a deixava feia. Ele tomou alguns segundos para admirá-la e então notou que ela estava com um corte na cabeça. Rapidamente, ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados, por conta da dor e examinou o corte. Para sua tranqüilidade, era algo superficial e não parecia oferecer nenhum perigo além da dor de cabeça que ela sentiria. Passou os olhos ansiosos pelo corpo dela procurando por mais algum ferimento e notou o tornozelo dela inchado, examinou e viu que não era nada grave. Para seu alivio, ela estava bem e não tinha nada de que se alarmar, os ferimentos eram leves, ela estava viva e finalmente foi encontrada.

- Consegue andar?

A voz calma dele a relaxou, Teyuki sentiu-se estranhamente segura, apesar de não conhecer seu salvador, afinal, não conhecia aquela voz de nenhum lugar. Ignorando a dor, forçou-se a abrir os olhos para conhecer seu bravo guerreiro e piscou algumas vezes para conseguir focar novamente a visão que estava embaralhada. Quando conseguiu vê-lo, por alguns instantes ela se esqueceu completamente da dor e ficou perdida extasiando-se com a beleza dele, analisando cada detalhe, o cabelo, a pele, os olhos marcantes, a boca, então começou a descer para o corpo forte dele, cada detalhe não lhe passou despercebido.

- Você... É meu príncipe encantado?

Ela falou com tamanha naturalidade e tão perdida em seus pensamentos que só notou haver dito aquelas palavras em voz alta, quando o viu arregalar os olhos para ela e de repente começar a rir descontroladamente. A morena tapou a boca com a mão e finalmente acordou completamente de sua inconsciência. Ela tentou se levantar e caiu sentada novamente, pois não podia firmar os pés no chão. Trowa com muita dificuldade começou a se acalmar de sua diversão e prestar a atenção nela novamente.

- Como veio parar aqui? – Ele ficou curioso.

- Uma cobra atacou meu cavalo que se assustou e disparou nessa direção, não consegui mais controlá-lo e quando cheguei aqui, puxei as rédeas ele empinou e eu perdi o equilíbrio. Cai, bati a cabeça e creio que desmaiei.

- Isso foi muito perigoso... – Ele falou com um tom aflito.

- Como me encontrou? Que horas são? Quem é você? – Ela olhou de um lado a outro e de repente sentiu-se angustiada.

- Calma... Uma pergunta por vez. – Ele fez um gesto com a mão para ela relaxar. – Meu nome é Trowa Barton, eu e mais algumas pessoas estamos a horas te procurando. Suas amigas vieram preocupadas, pedindo ajuda para lhe encontrar... E agora já devemos estar no meio da madrugada.

- Como? – Ela se assustou com o horário. – Meu pai... Ele deve estar desesperado.

- Ele já está ciente que estávamos a sua procura... Fique tranqüila.

- Mas, como minhas amigas te conhecem? De onde?

- Venha... – Ele a ajudou a levantar e agachou para ela subir nas costas dele e assim ela o fez. – Enquanto caminho até os cavalos, eu te conto tudo.

Ele caminhou com a moça nas suas costas todo o caminho de volta e contou para ela durante o percurso, com exatidão, quem ele era e como foi parar ali. A morena ficou abismada com as novidades e pensou com ela como seriam as coisas com a chegada do herdeiro. Mas, também não pode parar de pensar o quanto agradecia a oportunidade de conhecer aquele homem lindo que tão galante e heroicamente a salvou da fria, escura e solitária floresta.

Ao chegarem à entrada da floresta, Trowa colocou a moça no chão e depois a pôs sobre o cavalo dela. Em seguida ele subiu em seu Alazão marrom com as patas brancas de nome Heavyarms e segurou suas rédeas e também as do cavalo dela. Saiu a trotes a caminho do local de encontro para informar aos amigos que a encontrou. O caminho de volta foi tranqüilo e de poucas palavras. Ele perguntou um pouco sobre ela e há quanto tempo ela era amiga da princesa e das demais meninas. O restante do percurso foi feito em silencio.

-/-/-

Relena e suas duas amigas estavam sentadas à mesa, pensativas. A preocupação pela mais nova delas era tanta que não tinham nem ao menos assunto para conversar. Elas já haviam conversado, logo que Relena juntou-se elas sobre as novidades da chegada de Heero ao castelo. Depois se calaram e já fazia um bom tempo que estavam ali apenas contando os minutos para terem noticias de sua amiga.

Lúcius depois de seu momento com Relena foi para o quarto e não saiu mais. Resolveu pensar nos últimos acontecimentos e pensava que encontraria uma solução, algo que a fizesse amá-lo e escolhe-lo para sempre. Relena por sua vez pensava que não conseguiria amar o marido como um homem jamais, mas que deveria tentar, já que chegou até ali, não ia desistir tão facilmente. Não podia, não tinha esse direito de ser tão pessimista.

As amigas não sabiam mais o que fazer, elas sentavam e levantavam á cada minuto esperando noticias que não chegavam nunca. Passaram-se horas desde que a equipe saiu e tinham que se policiar para não pensarem no pior. Teyuki era como a irmã mais nova delas e não aceitariam jamais perdê-la. A rainha já havia sido informada e estava pendente das necessidades das meninas por quem sempre teve muito carinho. A rainha hora estava com o rei no quarto, hora com as meninas e sua nora e hora na capela rezando pela mais nova, preocupada como uma mãe.

Relena cansou de estar ali sentada e foi para a porta do castelo com a esperança de ver algo, e para sua surpresa pôde ver a chegada da equipe, juntamente com sua tão estimada amiga. Ela correu de volta para dentro do castelo e avisou Hadja e Cléo, passou pela capela e informou a rainha e depois voltou para a entrada, chegando bem na hora em que estavam descendo dos cavalos e Trowa pegou Teyuki no colo, colocando-a no chão!

Relena foi a primeira a abraçar a amiga, seguida por Hadja e Cléo que o fizeram ao mesmo tempo, a felicidade era tamanha que a equipe se divertiu em assistir. Todos ficaram felizes por encontrá-la, Amanda chegou e logo abriram espaço para ela abraçar a moça, feliz, a face da rainha parecia de uma mãe contente por reencontrar a filha, que era isso que aquelas quatro garotas representavam, suas filhas.

Teyuki não conseguia caminhar e Trowa a pegou no colo novamente e a carregou para dentro, os dois foram seguidos pelos demais e Heero foi o primeiro a entrar, Relena o seguia com os olhos e ele fingia não vê-la. Duo e Quatre galantemente deram passagem para Cléo e Hadja que agradeceram com um sorriso amplo para eles. Wufei entrou depois deles e seu pensamento estava em outra pessoa. Mas, os que realmente ficaram para trás foram Zechs e Noin. Ela ia entrar, mas, ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a dar-lhe atenção.

- Senhorita Lucrezia... – Ele falou e pausou, pensando bem antes de continuar. – Eu...

- Sim... – Ela estava com o coração disparado dentro do peito.

- O correto seria pedir autorização a seu pai... Porém, ele não se encontra e eu não suporto mais... – Ele se aproximou, ficando a trinta centímetros dela.

- O que é? – Ela o encarava nos olhos.

- Quero permissão para cortejar-te!

Noin sentiu o sangue ferver, ele estava ali a poucos centímetros dela deixando-a hipnotizada por sua beleza e charme. Aquele homem tão encantador que fez com que ela se apaixonasse. Pois desde que ele a salvou, só conseguia pensar nele. Zechs foi sincero em suas palavras e pôde notar nela seu medo, a moça o encarava em silencio, apenas analisando-o, pensativa.

- A senhorita... Já tem alguém que goste? – Ele perguntava com os olhos fixados nela.

- Sim... – Ela falou com a voz fraca e quase inaudível.

- Ah, entendo... – Ele se afastou. E seu olhar penetrante foi sumindo e Zechs olhou para o chão, antes de virar as costas para ir embora. Já de costas para ela ele falou. – Te desejo toda felicidade do mundo. – Ele deu os primeiros passos para ir, quando foi interrompido pela voz dela.

- Você... – Ele parou e voltou o olhar para ela.

- Como? – Perguntou dúbio.

- Você deveria ter perguntado de quem eu gosto... – Ela olhou para o chão e por fim o encarou com olhos carinhosos. Zechs então virou o corpo para ela e sentiu o coração acelerar, á encarou ansioso.

- E... De quem você gosta? – Ele a olhava com desejo.

- De... – Ela olhou para o chão, duvidosa. Mas decidida levantou a vista e completou a frase. – Você... Eu gosto de você!

O olhar de Zechs tornou-se terno e com um sorriso de canto, se pôs sedutor e caminhou até ela, puxando-a para seus braços, segurando-a pela cintura com um dos braços, mantendo ambos os corpos bem juntos, colados um ao outro. Com seus lábios a milímetros de distância um do outro, ambos analisavam a face do outro, demorando-se em admirar a beleza dos olhos, da pele, da boca carnuda e rubra, do charme que alguns fios soltos sobre a face davam a pessoa amada.

- Custei tanto, para conseguir a coragem e o momento necessário a tomar essa decisão... – Zechs sussurrava, fazendo com que ela sentisse seu hálito doce. – Agora... Não te perderei mais. Nunca mais...

O capitão da guarda levou a mão que estava livre até o rosto dela e o tocou com delicadeza. Noin entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Ela estava na ponta dos pés para se aproximar mais do rosto daquele homem. Ele enfiou os dedos no cabelo dela brincando com os fios e por fim a puxou e a beijou. Suas bocas se tocaram. Os lábios de ambos eram quentes e macios, carinhosos e gentis, mas, conforme o desejo foi aumentando, o anseio por mais se tornava incontrolável. Zechs sentia seu corpo ferver. Era ela, a química, os desejos... Não negava. Ele a queria, e estava se tornando cada segundo, mais egoísta quanto a isso.

Noin não conseguia se segurar e em realidade nem queria fazê-lo. Queria era se entregar sabia que estava se precipitando, mas não conseguia evitar. Cobiçava-o a tal ponto que não era possível lutar contra, o beijo era ansioso e pedia por mais. Era teimoso e procurava cada segundo mais espaço e mais atenção. Ele a segurava com tanta segurança que a fazia sentir-se única e era o que ela mais desejava. Ele a fragilizava ao ponto dela tornar-se dependente dele.

Noin deslizou as mãos até o peito dele e fez uma leve pressão para se separarem, a moça necessitava de ar e principalmente, recuperar sua consciência, que era apagada por ele. Zechs se separou e a encarou, ardente de desejo. Ela sorriu de forma tão cativante, que só o fez ter mais certeza que nunca, de que ela era a mulher certa e única, de agora em diante.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_E ai? Esse capitulo está repleto de ação né?  
><em>

_Gostaram? Não? E agora? Será que a Lena conseguirá dar a tão pedida chance para Lúcius?  
><em>

_E Heero? Oq vcs pensam que ele ta sentindo?  
><em>

_Em homenagem a minha querida amiga Marcela, temos varios momentos de Trowa Barton nesse capitulo. Que por sinal, foi muito divertido escrever as cenas dele e do Wufei... hahahahaha  
><em>

_Bom... Quero Reviews gigantes e cheias de infromações do que gostaram e do que não gostaram... Ok?  
><em>

_Beijinhos e leiam logo... Já estou ansiosa pelas reviews...  
><em>

_Agradeço imensamente a todas minhas amadas e estimadas amigas que sempre me acompanham e me apoiam... E a Nique e a Ju, que sempre me aguentam nos chats... kkkkkkkkkkkkk  
><em>

_Minhas queridas amigas que ainda não me mandaram reviews do capitulo 9... Saibam que não perdoou...  
><em>

_Agradecimentos: Kasugano Midori-chan, silvia S.K, Luanny, Claudia Rayara, Ray Shimizu e a Suss que não tem podido acompanhar ao mesmo tempo que as demais, mas sempre que le, mesmo atrasada, me manda lindas reviews...  
><em>

_Bom... Chega... Cansei de escrever! Beijos e Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
><em>


	11. Cartas à mesa

**11. Cartas à mesa.**

Heero estava no escritório, sozinho, revisando alguns documentos do reino. Ele andava da mesa até a prateleira que ficavam os documentos e vice-versa sem parar, analisando os papéis. Ouviu baterem na porta e mandou entrar. A porta se abriu e a princesa ganhou a total atenção do rei, quando entrou carregando uma bandeja de café da manhã e a colocou sobre a mesa.

- Bom dia, majestade. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso. – Conseguiu descansar?

- Bom dia! Muito pouco. – A encarou curioso. – E porque isso?

- Bem, tomei a liberdade de trazer-lhe seu desjejum, pois desde que o rei acordou não saiu para comer e ficou trancado revisando esses documentos. Pensei que estivesse faminto.

- Não. Quanto a isso, te agradeço. Refiro-me ao fato de ser a princesa quem traz minha comida, sendo que quem o deveria fazer, seriam as servas... – A pergunta dele a surpreendeu deixando-a encabulada.

- Perdoe-me... – Ela pensou e logo respondeu. – Não quis incomodar...

- Não incomodou... – A analisava atentamente. – Ao contrario...

- A rainha sempre se encarregou desse tipo de função, porém como ela tem estado muito ocupada cuidando de vosso pai, ela pediu que me encarregasse dos assuntos concernentes ao castelo... E me incumbiu de estar pendente a todas as suas necessidades majestade.

- Todas... As minhas necessidades? – O olhar dele se tornou abusivo e ela sentiu-se desnorteada. Relena deu um passo atrás e chocou-se com uma das poltronas, perdendo o equilíbrio. Heero em um movimento rápido a segurou, antes que ela caísse. – Está bem?

- Sim. – Disse se desvencilhando do agarre. – Obrigada, majestade. Posso retirar-me? – Ele pensou antes de responder.

- Não. Sente-se e me faça companhia.

Heero estendeu a mão em direção a uma poltrona e ela o obedeceu. Esperou ela sentar-se para depois o fazê-lo. A princesa estava sem graça, não sabia para onde olhar e nem o que fazer então se limitou a brincar com o tecido da saia de seu vestido e às vezes arriscava-se olhar o rei que não quitava-lhe os olhos de cima, enquanto comia. Ele a analisava, em cada detalhe e reação.

- Quando se casou com meu irmão?

- Creio que já faz uma semana...

- Estranho... – Ele ficou meditativo.

- O que é? – despertou nela a curiosidade.

- Vocês são recém casados... E não vejo se tocarem. – a frase surpreendeu a moça.

- Bem... Não... Não acho correto fazer demonstrações de afeto... Perante as pessoas.

- Não acha correto? Ou simplesmente não gosta que ele te toque? – Ela arregalou os olhos e Heero soube que havia acertado em suas conclusões.

- Onde está o príncipe?

- Não... Não faço idéia, majestade...

- Hum... – Ele pensou. Ela novamente se entregou em suas respostas. – Quando me levantei, perguntei a uma das servas sobre ele e ela me informou que ele ainda dormia...

- Provavelmente... O príncipe não gosta de se levantar cedo. – Ela apenas falou.

- E a princesa não sabe me responder a essa pergunta? – Ele fez cara de surpreso, apesar de não o estar. – Acaso não dividem o mesmo quarto? – Relena percebeu que havia sido pega. Baixou a cabeça e jogou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Lembro-me perfeitamente, que no jantar de ontem, meu irmão, fez questão de me informar o fato de vocês estarem casados. E ainda compartilhou com todos à mesa, que você, princesa, teria preparado com muito carinho o quarto de vocês... Estou errado? – Ela meneou a cabeça em forma de negação. – Então, me diga... Se são casados, por que não compartem o mesmo aposento?

A princesa se levantou da poltrona e não sabia o motivo, mas sentiu medo e desejou sair correndo dali. Heero se levantou também, sem tirar os olhos dela. A jovem mantinha a cabeça baixa, levantando-a o suficiente apenas para olhar o rei, ela possuía um olhar aflito e ao mesmo tempo agressivo. Virou-se para sair do cômodo, mas antes mesmo que ela chaga-se a porta, Heero a segurou pelo braço, forçando-a a virar-se novamente a ele.

- Algo muito errado se passa aqui... – Ela o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas sem deixar que nenhuma se escapasse e escorresse. – Cheguei ontem, e já pude presenciar muitas coisas... Não preciso que me diga. – Ela estava muda. – Se o fizesse seria tudo bem mais simples, mas como sei que não falará, saiba que tenho meios de averiguar...

- O que quer dizer majestade? – Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou de volta, como uma forma de defesa.

- Sei muito bem que você não ama meu irmão.

- Sabe?

- Está estampado em sua face, princesa... E não consegue disfarçar. – Ela baixou o olhar, mas não a cabeça. – Vou descobrir o que se passa aqui. E estarei... – Ele se aproximou bem perto do rosto dela. – Atento a todos os seus passos... Princesa.

- Acaso... – O coração dela disparou e ela começou a ficar entorpecida pela proximidade. Ele percebeu e encurtou mais a distância. – Pensa que eu armei essa situação?

- Talvez... – agora o olhar dele oscilava entre os olhos e os lábios dela. – Ainda não tenho certeza de nada... Mas, descobrirei... Tudo o que se passa aqui...

- Boa sorte... Majestade. – Ela falou com despeito e fez menção de sair, mas ele não a soltou. E ainda de costas para ele, mas com o braço preso ao agarre do rei, ouviu as ultimas palavras dele, sem olhá-lo.

- Não se esqueça que você tem que cuidar de meus interesses... Por isso, esteja sempre, onde eu possa vê-la... Princesa.

Ele falou a ultima palavra, bem perto do pescoço e do ouvido dela, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse inteira com a proximidade dele. A loira, apenas assentiu de olhos fechados e quando sentiu que Heero afrouxou o agarre, saiu sem olhar para trás, e fechou a porta deixando-o ali, satisfeito com suas descobertas. Desde que ali chegou o rei não deixou de notar o quanto existiam coisas mal explicadas e desejava desvendar a todas, a começar por aquela moça frágil, porém de uma personalidade e imponência tão forte, que chegava a incomodá-lo.

-/-/-

Relena estava caminhando a esmo pelo corredor do castelo, meditando em toda a conversa com Heero. Trowa vinha a seu encontro, bocejando, pois havia acabado de se levantar e estranhou ao ver a face triste e apagada que levava a princesa. Parou do lado dela e a chamou pelo nome algumas vezes, mas não obteve atenção dela. A princesa estava distraída, mas, depois de um tempo percebeu que havia alguém ao lado dela e ao olhar para o lado se surpreendeu e finalmente ouviu seu nome.

- Princesa Relena? – Aumentou um pouco o tom de voz, para finalmente conseguir a atenção dela.

- Sim... – Ela sorriu. – Desculpe... Estava dispersa... Em que lhe posso ajudar?

- Primeiramente, Bom dia, alteza... – Se curvou e depositou um beijo na mão dela.

- É amigo de sua majestade real... Correto? – Perguntou sorrindo com um tom curioso.

- Sim senhori... – Ele engasgou na palavra. – Digo... Sim senhora... Somos amigos desde pequenos...

- Então, não há necessidade de ser tão formal comigo. Chame-me de Relena apenas... Você e seus amigos são muito bem vindos a Sank.

- Muita generosidade sua milady... – Parou e pensou. – Sua amiga, está melhor?

- Sim... Esqueci de agradecer por tê-la salvo... – Baixou a cabeça, inconformada por seu descuido. – Não sei por onde começar... Realmente, muito obrigada por seu empenho em encontrá-la e trazê-la sã e salva.

- Não tem o que agradecer... Fiz o tinha que ser feito. – Sorriu sem mostrar os dentes – Ela ainda está no castelo?

- Não... O pai dela veio buscá-la assim que soube de seu aparecimento.

- Entendo...

Os dois pararam a conversa ao verem os três amigos e integrantes da equipe Gundam se aproximar. Trowa e Relena os cumprimentaram, todos haviam acabado de acordar e perguntaram a princesa sobre Heero e ela informou que ele estava dentro do escritório desde muito cedo. Os rapazes receberam dela os agradecimentos pela noite anterior e ela informou-os que deveriam tratá-la de forma informal, logo depois de se cumprimentarem os rapazes pediram licença e seguiram em direção ao escritório.

Relena então olha para o outro lado e suspira, Quatre observa a tristeza da princesa e sem informar aos amigos, que seguiam seu rumo, voltou para falar novamente com ela.

- Milady... – Ela o encarou e forçou-se a sorrir. – O que há de errado? – Decidiu ser direto e objetivo em averiguar.

- Por que pergunta isso, milorde?

- Noto-a um tanto triste... E a tristeza não combina com a beleza. – Relena alargou o sorriso com a frase que escutou, e dessa vez, não foi necessário forçar.

- És muito gentil... – Quatre sorriu com o comentário dela.

- Procuro ser sincero... Acaso existe algo em que eu possa lhe ser útil? – As palavras dele a fez pensar.

- Infelizmente... Creio que a única solução para meu problema, seria se eu me tornasse mais forte do que sou... – Quatre a analisou em sua ultima frase e se pôs a pensar, algo a incomodava e era visível, precisava saber como responder.

- Creio que não pode me contar o que está se passando... Certo? – Ela assentiu. – Mas, posso dizer o que vejo: Noto em você uma força da qual não tem conhecimento... E sei que só se dará conta, no dia que deixar de aceitar tudo e começar a tomar suas próprias decisões. – Ela encarava-o, atenta. – Se acaso tomou uma decisão errada, o que foi feito, às vezes, o que não é sempre, pode ser desfeito, mas caso não possa, cabe a você resolver como ficará melhor...

- São palavras de difícil entendimento...

- Talvez... – Ele sorriu. – Ou talvez, você não queira entende-las no momento... Mas, logo as compreendera.

Com uma reverencia e um beijo na mão dela, o loiro se foi e a princesa passou alguns segundos olhando-o, porém, sem realmente ver, pois estava absorta nas palavras dele.

-/-/-

Cléo estava a cavalo passeando pelos campos que rodeavam o castelo, como sempre gostava de fazer pela manhã. Apesar de haver dormido pouco, não se sentia cansada. Havia estado tão inquieta pela amiga, que não conseguia dormir, então saiu a cavalgar. Já estava cansada e resolveu parar o cavalo em meio a um campo de flores e deitar na grama para curtir o ar matinal e acalmar os ânimos.

Heero havia feito uma reunião com os amigos e pediu que cada um deles fosse dar uma volta para se familiarizarem com os limites do castelo e os quatro se separaram em sua missão, pois Noin ficou no castelo familiarizando-se com a segurança do local, trabalhando ao lado de Zechs em pedido de Heero. Duo escolheu começar pelos campos e cavalgava animadamente pelo local, a fim de conhecê-lo bem.

A ruiva estava de olhos fechados e um delicado sorriso nos lábios, sentindo a brisa da manhã tocando suavemente se rosto, enquanto respirava o embriagante perfume das flores que a cercava. Aquele era seu momento, sentia-se livre e feliz. Espreguiçou e deixou o corpo descansar em meio à grama. Ela estava totalmente alienada de tudo o que se passava a seu redor, como sempre o fez.

Um grupo de homens mal encarados e mal vestidos se aproximava dela. Eles a viram cavalgar a um tempo atrás e a seguiram de longe, até que viram a moça parar e deitar-se. Pelas vestes que ela usava, e seu o tipo de cavalo que montava, puderam, mesmo ao longe, ver que se tratava de uma moça nobre, da qual, no mínimo podiam tirar muito dinheiro. O grupo formado por quatro homens cheiravam mal e tinham os dentes estragados, eram arruaceiros e suas intenções não eram nada boas. Quando se aproximaram o suficiente para poder vê-la com nitidez e comprovaram a beleza da moça, sentiram-se desejosos de mais que apenas dinheiro.

O mais alto e líder do grupo, olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ela estava sozinha e confirmando suas expectativas, olhou para seus comparsas como um sinal de que iriam avançar. Em passos cuidadosos, os homens se acercaram a ela e ficaram bem perto da Cléo a observando. Ela continuava de olhos fechados e só abriu, quando o vento mudou de direção fazendo com que a ruiva sentisse um odor ruim, destruindo seu ambiente agradável.

A moça sentou em um salto ao ver aqueles homens esquisitos ao redor dela, com sorrisos maliciosos em suas faces, analisando-a insistentemente. A garota sentiu o medo entrar em seu peito e levantou, tentando correr em direção ao cavalo, mas um dos homens interceptou seu caminho. Cléo começou a andar pra trás, sem tirar a vista daquele grupo.

- O que vocês querem? – Perguntou altiva e agressiva.

- Apenas dinheiro e... Carinho... Princesinha... – O líder começou a rir, após suas próprias palavras, usando de muita malícia na palavra carinho.

- Se afastem de mim. – Apesar de acuada, ela mostrava-se cada vez mais hostil.

- Se colaborar... Princesinha... Prometo que seremos muito gentis e cuidadosos. – Falou o mais forte deles, que pegou sua adaga com intenção de abrir o vestido dela.

- Nunca!

Ao ouvirem as palavras finais dela, o grupo animadamente partiu pra cima da ruiva que os recebeu com muita resistência. Cléo chutava-os e socava-os com todas as suas forças, sem se preocupar, onde seus golpes acertariam, contanto que fosse neles. Apesar de ter um espírito selvagem a moça, não tinha muito êxito em suas tentativas, pois eles eram bem maiores que ela e os golpes, apesar de incômodos, não eram suficientemente fortes para pará-los ou machucá-los.

- Me soltem...

A ruiva gritou o mais alto que podia ao sentir que os homens a haviam imobilizado e cortavam as vestes dela com a adaga, deliciando-se com a pele macia e branca daquele corpo casto. Cléo já estava sem seu vestido e portava apenas as roupas de baixo, as lágrimas já começaram a escorrer por seu lindo rosto, e por mais que tentasse resistir, não podia, pois eles haviam amarrado as mãos dela atrás de suas costas. Ela sentia o desespero crescer dentro de si, sentindo que não se salvaria.

Duo, já não estava longe dali e pode ouvir um grito. Seu caminho era oposto, mas ao ouvir o pedido de socorro, deu a volta e acelerou mais o passo de seu cavalo Hunter inteiramente preto chamado Deathscyth. Duo se apressou e logo chegou a uma distância que pode ver de onde veio o grito. Avistou um grupo de homens e uma mulher que parecia estar amarrada e gritava por socorro incessantemente.

O cavaleiro se irritou com a cena perturbadora que via, aqueles homens brincavam com a moça e a estavam molestando. Cortavam as roupas dela lentamente, para deixá-la cada vez mais desesperada, ao ponto de que quando a deixassem totalmente nua pudessem seguir com sua idéia nojenta e psicótica. Sem pensar duas vezes, o homem de trança sacou sua foice e se dirigiu ao grupo, eles estavam tão entretidos que quando ouviram o galopar do cavalo, já era tarde demais.

O mais novo do grupo se virou e foi o primeiro a morrer. Duo fincou a lâmina da foice no pescoço dele e arrastando o corpo preso pelo pescoço o jogou de lado. Depois deu a volta e parou observando os três se prepararem para lutarem, enfurecidos com a morte do comparsa. Duo sorriu satisfeito e se entusiasmou com diversão encontrada.

- Farei vocês se arrependerem por essa atrocidade.

Avisou e lançou o cavalo em cima do grupo, o líder e o mais baixo jogaram-se de lado, o mais forte resolveu enfrentar o cavaleiro e Duo, cortou fora o braço do homem com sua foice. O homem gritou desesperado de dor, o cavaleiro deu a volta novamente e pegando velocidade, ficou a foice nas costas daquele homem que, calou seu grito, engasgando com seu próprio sangue. Após jogar o corpo do homem sem vida em cima do primeiro, Duo voltou a falar.

- E agora? Quem será o próximo?

O homem de trança, visivelmente se divertia com a brincadeira. Perguntou qual deles era o líder e o mais baixo apontou o amigo, que se irritou ao ser delatado. Duo, então informou que como líder, seria o ultimo a morrer. Jogou o cavalo em direção ao outro que começou a correr, mas não chegou muito longe, pois foi logo decapitado pela foice de Duo, que então, aproximou-se do líder que estava em choque ao ver a velocidade com a qual seus comparsas foram assassinados e desceu do cavalo, que permaneceu ali parado a espera da volta do dono e sacou sua espada.

- E então... Ultimas palavras?

O homem caiu de joelhos pedindo clemência. O cavaleiro meneou a cabeça, inconsolado, pois sempre sentiu que não poderia matar alguém que pedisse clemência. Olhou para o lado a fim de ver a moça que estava à ponto de ser estuprada e surpreendeu-se ao ver a Cléo Rosenberg, a amiga da princesa que tinha lhe despertado o interesse na noite anterior. Ela o encarava com uma mescla de medo, respeito e alívio. Duo perdeu então toda sua razão e cego pela raiva, agarrou o homem pelo cabelo, fazendo-o ficar de pé e enfiou com toda a força a espada na barriga daquele homem, deslizando-a de um lado ao outro com a intenção de rasgá-lo ao meio.

- Por um momento pensei em deixá-lo vivo... – Os olhos arregalados do homem que cuspia sangue a sua frente, demonstravam que ele estava atento as palavras do cavaleiro, que seriam as ultimas que ele ouviria. – Te entregaria ao rei, para que fosse julgado... – Então Duo sorriu. – Mas, quando vi a quem você ousou por suas imundas mãos... Decidi ser impiedoso! – Após terminar de sussurrar, ele arrancou a espada com velocidade, rasgando todo o abdômen daquele homem e soltando-o morto.

O cavaleiro viu o bandido caído a seus pés, olhou os demais, certificando-se de que nenhum havia sobrevivido e olhou para Cléo que não deixou de observá-lo a todo o tempo. Ele aliviou suas feições e viu que ela estava praticamente nua, pois suas roupas de baixo já estavam rasgadas, mostrando um pouco do corpo dela. Prontamente se aproximou da moça, fincou a espada no chão, sacou sua adaga e cortou as cordas que prendiam as mãos dela. Depois tirou sua capa e a cobriu.

- Seus punhos... – Notou que ela estava com os pulsos cortados de brigar com as cordas, tentando se soltar. Voltou a olhar para ela e vendo as lágrimas da moça escorrer sentiu o coração apertar. – Agora acabou... Ninguém te fará nenhum mal.

Cléo ficou sem fala, analisando seu salvador, que se mostrou tão sanguinário e logo a seguir tão carinhoso com ela. Deixando os medos saírem e soltando, finalmente todos aqueles sentimentos que segurou, começou a chorar energicamente. O rapaz a puxou para mais perto, abraçando-a com a cabeça dela encostada a seu peito. Cléo se agarrou a ele e sentiu o tão desejoso alívio. Estava finalmente salva e aqueles homens nunca mais a fariam mal.

Duo pegou a ruiva no colo e levantou do chão, carregando-a e pondo-a sobre seu cavalo, subindo em seguida, mantendo-a abraçada a ele, como uma criança encolhida. O cavaleiro certificou-se de mantê-la bem coberta enrolando a moça em sua capa. Tocou em frente e foram caminhando lentamente de volta rumo ao castelo, depois de andar um pouco, ele encontrou o cavalo dela e prendendo as rédeas dele em sua cela o levou junto.

- Como me encontrou? – Perguntou em um sussurrou, mas a proximidade deles fez com que o cavaleiro ouvisse perfeitamente.

- Estava conhecendo as redondezas... E ouvi seu grito. – Falava sem tirar os olhos do caminho.

- Obrigada...

- Não me agradeça... – Finalmente olhou para ela, que também o encarou. – Nunca me perdoaria se não tivesse estado ali...

A ruiva sentiu o coração acelerar e vendo os lábios dele tão perto dos dela, sentiu vontade de ser beijada por ele. Duo por sua vez sentiu um enorme desejo de se apossar dos lábios daquela linda mulher a quem acabara de salvar, mas teve medo de ser mal interpretado se o fizesse depois de tudo o que havia passado. Então, voltou a olhar o caminho, espantando de sua mente aqueles pensamentos deslocados.

- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou tentando chamar a atenção dele novamente.

- Para o castelo...

- Não. – Ele a olhou novamente. – Quero ir para minha casa... – Duo assentiu.

- Onde fica?

- Te mostrarei o caminho.

Ela o guiou e apesar de haverem passado o tempo todo em silêncio, que era quebrado unicamente quando ela dava as coordenadas do caminho, ambos puderam regozijar-se com a presença um do outro. Sentiam-se estranhos quando estavam juntos, nenhum dos dois havia passado por uma experiência como essa antes, fazendo daquele momento juntos, algo ainda mais mágico. Foi fácil chegar à casa da moça.

Duo foi recebido por alguns guardas da família de Cléo, a quem entregou o cavalo que a moça montava quando saiu a passeio e desceu do cavalo a levando no colo para dentro do castelo. Só a soltou, quando a pôs em sua cama, mesmo que a ruiva não o quisesse. Depois ele se encontrou com os pais dela e informou todo o ocorrido, despediu-se e saiu rumo ao castelo, tinha que relatar tudo a Heero e mandar que alguém fosse cremar os corpos, porque a visão que deixou no lindo campo de flores estragou muito da bela visão do local.

-/-/-

- Pode me explicar como essa porta amanheceu quebrada? – O senhor estava visivelmente exaltado com Kelly.

- Mas, senhor... Eu já disse... Um cavaleiro veio durante a madrugada e quebrou a porta quando a fechei. – Ela já estava perdendo a paciência. Estavam a horas discutindo o assunto e o dono da pousada não entendia.

- Impossível... Um cavaleiro não viria aqui e arrombaria a porta do meu estabelecimento simplesmente porque quis...

Kelly suspirou tentando ganhar paciência. Não sabia mais o que queria, mas sentia uma enorme vontade de encontrar aquele homem da madrugada, para que ele fizesse o favor de contar a verdade. O dono já tinha garantido a ela que o conserto da porta seria pago com o dinheiro dela e a moça não sabia de onde arrancaria o valor.

O velho a deixou ali e saiu, para atender a seus clientes e Kelly sentou no banco, esgotada de todo aquele problema. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas sabia que não conseguiria, pois sua vida tirou dela o privilégio das lágrimas. Tornou-se tão forte e dura em suas decisões, que chorar já não era mais parte de sua vida. Passou os olhos pelo lugar e viu que além de pagar a porta, teria que se animar a limpar tudo de novo. A entrada da pousada que na noite anterior, havia deixado brilhando de limpa, agora estava totalmente suja e cheia de lascas de madeira da porta pelo chão.

Desanimada, mas decidida há continuar seu dia e não ficar se lamentando, levantou e foi buscar a vassoura, o esfregão e o balde para começar com a faxina. O dono do estabelecimento voltou para a entrada e a estava procurando quando ouve passos e se vira para cumprimentar o recém chegado. Um homem alto, forte, boa aparência de ascendência oriental, suas vestes mostravam que se tratava de um cavaleiro nobre. Ele tinha olhos negros e cabelos negros, lisos e presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

- Bem vindo milorde... Em que posso servi-lo? – Recebeu o rapaz com um largo sorriso.

- Vim pagar a porta que quebrei... – Wufei bateu de leve na porta e o homem se assombrou.

- Como assim milorde?

- A mulher que trabalha aqui não lhe informou? – Perguntou estranhado.

- Bem... – O dono engoliu em seco ao lembrar que duvidou veemente das palavras dela.

- Já entendi... – E o cavaleiro sorriu, percebendo que com certeza, o homem não havia acreditado na moça. – Pois bem... O senhor pôde confirmar que eu sou o culpado e aqui está o dinheiro.

Wufei jogou um saco de moedas nas mãos do velho, que o valor excedia o custo da porta. O moreno esperou que o homem visse o conteúdo e sem esperar por nada se virou para partir, mas ouviu uma voz familiar que o deteve.

- Voltou? – Kelly perguntou confusa.

- Claro, mulher... Pensou que não pagaria pelo que quebrei? – O sarcasmo sempre imperava nele.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo... Pois senão eu teria que pagar a divida. – Colocou as mãos na cintura como sinal de arrogância.

- Kelly... Como ousa falar assim com um senhor? – O dono a repreendeu e logo voltou a falar com Wufei. – Perdoe-a milorde, eu te rogo... Ela é jovem e não conhece as boas maneiras...

- Esqueça isso velho... – Voltou a olhar para Kelly que continuava com seu olhar arrogante. – Então, se chama Kelly...

- Sim...

- Hum... Bom saber. – Ela estranhou.

- Por quê?

Wufei ignorou a pergunta da moça e deu as costas a ela e ao dono do local. Subiu em seu cavalo Brumby marrom de nome Nataku e ainda ouvindo a moça perguntando o porquê de ele achar bom saber o nome dela, apenas acenou, sem se dignar a olhá-la e tocou seu cavalo, saindo apressado e deixando tanto a moça quando o dono do estabelecimento intrigados com ele.

-/-/-

Dante andava de um lado ao outro do quarto. Seu humor não estava nada bom e deixava claro pra quem o visse que se sentia entediado e incomodo. Amanda estava sentada em uma poltrona que ficava aos pés da cama tricotando e às vezes relanceava olhares em direção ao marido. Sua expressão era séria, mas no fundo se divertia com a cena.

- Meu rei... Se acalme, por favor? – Decidiu arriscar.

- Acalmar? – Ele a olhou irritado. – Já sinto dores nas costas de ficar aqui nessa cama e falta de ar por estar encerrado nesse cômodo.

- Meu querido... Gostaria de recordar que tudo isso foi sua idéia... – Segurou um sorriso.

- Não precisa me recordar disso todos os dias... Não acha?

A rainha deu de ombros e voltou para seu tricô. Uma batida na porta alarmou os dois e Dante correu para a cama, se deitou cobrindo-se e fingiu estar com dor e mal estar. Amanda como sempre, sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir, mas se segurou. Deixou o tricô de lado e foi abrir a porta, mantendo sua pose em toda aquela atuação. Era o conde e ela deu passagem para ele entrar. Quando Dante viu o amigo entrando, suspirou. Jogou a coberta para o lado e levantou da cama novamente.

- Não me assuste mais...

- Perdoe-me majestade... Como tem estado?

- Obviamente, muito incomodado com o fato de estar trancado aqui no quarto o dia inteiro...

- Imagino que sim... – O conde sorriu.

- Então... O que me trás? Boas notícias?

- Sim, majestade... O reino está em ótimas mãos, sendo guiado por Heero, que tem se mostrado um excelente rei. – Declarou alegre.

- Que bom... – Dante assentiu e depois levantou uma sobrancelha ao olhar para o conde. – Mas, não é a isso que me referia...

- Sei que não... – O conde sorriu e Dante suspirou. – Não estou bem certo... Mas, sinto que o rei Heero, sentiu algo com respeito a minha filha... Mas, ainda é cedo demais para ter certeza de algo...

- Pois espero que tenha certeza logo. Ou irei acabar enlouquecendo confinado aqui dentro. – Olhou de um lado ao outro, de forma bem estressada.

O conde sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado de Dante e começou a mostrar ao rei o desempenho do filho mais velho nos negócios, bem como os relatórios de tudo o que ali estava se passando: As atitudes de Lúcius, Heero e Relena, que eram seus principais interesses. Dante se alegrou com as novidades e teve certeza de que logo desvendaria todo aquele teatro. E sabia que seus esforços e seu tédio seriam muito bem recompensados.

-/-/-

Heero estava sentado em sua poltrona revisando os papéis dos quais ele teve que dar uma pausa, Por conta da chegada de Duo e suas novidades. Ele agiu de forma bem fria ao ocorrido. Mandou que Zechs preparasse dois grupos de caça, um liderado por ele e o outro por Noin e fizessem uma vistoria pelos arredores do reino, a fim de saber se tinham mais homens como aqueles espalhados ou não. Mandou que Duo levasse alguns soldados até o local para buscar os corpos e cremá-los e no fim, pediu a um mensageiro que levasse flores para a senhorita Cléo, bem como seus sentimentos de melhoras e caso ela precisasse de algo, não hesitasse em pedir.

Depois disso, voltou a revisar os papéis que deixou pendente. Ainda concentrado, ouviu baterem na porta e sem tirar os olhos dos papéis deu ordens para que entrassem. Quando a porta se abriu, ele olhou por cima do documento e se surpreendeu com quem viu entrar. Baixou os papéis e encarou a sua visita.

- A que devo tamanha honra?

- Te atrapalho? Meu caro irmão...

- Não... Apenas seu modo incômodo de falar comigo... O que deseja Lúcius?

- Conversar um pouco... Está ocupado?

Heero respirou fundo e encarou o irmão. Sabia muito bem que ele não queria conversar sobre coisas fúteis e sim sobre algo em especial. Heero já tinha uma leve idéia do motivo da visita.

- Vá direto ao assunto. – Ordenou com frieza e Lúcius estreitou o cenho.

- Exijo que fique longe da minha esposa.

- Exige? – Heero relaxou mais na cadeira.

- Sei muito bem que ela é linda... Mas é minha.

- Então vamos deixar esse jogo às claras... O que acha? – Lúcius estranhou, mas assentiu. – Não sou idiota e sei que esse casamento é uma farsa... – O príncipe ficou tenso. – Não preciso de ninguém me contando o óbvio. Por isso, gostaria de deixar algo bem claro...

- E o que seria? – Falou irônico.

- Descobrirei o real motivo desse casamento... E saiba que suas ameaças para me manter longe de sua bela esposa, não me assustam.

- O que quer dizer? – Lúcius sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Que deveria ter pedido com mais educação... Agora... Com certeza, não vou me distanciar do assunto... E nem dela!

O príncipe empalideceu e Heero se pôs de pé, caminhou até a porta e com as palavras: - _Se já terminou..._ – Fez sinal para o irmão sair e Lúcius passou por Heero com ódio no olhar.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Bem pessoal, o que acharam?<em>**  
><strong>

_Me digam tudo sem hesitarem, please...  
><em>

_Tem uma leitora minha que ta reclamando muito da falata de romance... Então, se todas concordarem, vou acelerar algumas coisas pro próximo capitulo, ok? Se alguém se opor, fale na review, certo?  
><em>

_Bom... Eu quero reviews.. Longas e me falem oq vcs acham que rolará no capitulo 12 e oq vcs esperam ver...  
><em>

_Enquete: Qual dos casais vcs querem ver o primeiro beijo? Tirando Noin e Zechs que já passaram a perna em todos. hsuahusha  
><em>

_Beijões e adoro vcs!  
><em>


	12. Não é mais seguro

**12. Não é mais seguro. **

O cavalo Árabe puro sangue branco de nome Sandrock corria em velocidade constante, levando seu dono, Quatre por um passeio ao redor do reino de Sank. Já havia conhecido vários lugares e agora estava perto de uma floresta e parou bruscamente ao ouvir o som de água. Sorriu ao pensar que estava perto de uma cachoeira.

- Que tal se refrescar um pouco garoto? – Falou com seu cavalo e amigo, passando a mão nele. Depois puxou a rédea para a direita e seguiu o seu caminho.

O loiro entrou na floresta e o som da cachoeira tornou-se mais forte, andou pouco e pode ver pedaços dela por entre as plantas. Mas, quando já estava prestes a atravessar as arvores se deteve. Seus olhos se arregalarão e ele virou o rosto bruscamente, depois pensou um pouco e não resistindo voltou a olhar, então deu total atenção a cena que via.

Hadja estava sozinha, apenas com suas roupas de baixo que era composta por um espartilho e um short curto de renda, sentada em uma rocha dentro da cachoeira toda molhada, brincando com a água. O loiro sentiu que não deveria ficar ali assistindo a moça quase nua, porém não sentia a menor vontade de desviar o olhar novamente.

Sentia-se hipnotizado pela beleza da moça, sua pela lisa e clara, seu corpo bem torneado, seu olhar marcante, seu cabelo sedoso, seus lábios bem desenhados. Tudo nela era atrativo a ele. Esperou em silencio para não alarmá-la. Hadja mergulhou e nadou até a margem da cachoeira, quando ela começou a sair da água ele viu uma cobra se aproximar da moça.

Quatre desceu do cavalo e foi de encontro ao animal, antes que ele alcançasse à morena, o cavalheiro cortou-lhe a cabeça fora. O barulho alarmou a moça que se virou rapidamente para ver o que era. Quando Hadja se encontrou com o olhar de Quatre, gritou, e levou tal susto que acabou por perder o equilíbrio caindo de costas. Ao notar que a moça ia cair, Quatre rapidamente correu até ela com a intenção de segura-la. Mas, infelizmente ele não conseguiu e como ela se segurou nele, cairão os dois dentro da água. Quatre se levantou encharcado e Hadja não se importou muito pois já estar molhada, mas quando viu o loiro que estava totalmente vestido, agora ensopado, não conseguiu segurar e começou a rir.

- Fico... – A encarou inconformado. – Muito feliz... De alegrar vosso dia milady... – Falou saindo da cachoeira e dando de cara com seu cavalo que estava parado a sua frente, sentido que até o animal ria dele.

- Ah... – controlou-se. – Desculpe-me milorde... Mas não deveria ficar me espionando...

- E quem disse... – Virou para ela a fim de retrucar, mas calou-se ao lembrar que era exatamente isso que estava fazendo. – Mas... – Gaguejou. – Vim salva-la de uma cobra...

- Ah sim? – Sorriu divertida ao ver o quanto ele ficou sem graça. – E onde está a cobra.

- Não acredita em mim? – Ele falou altivo e apontou para o lado, mostrando o animal morto. – Ali está milady... – Hadja seguiu a direção indicada e seu sorriso se desfez, mas logo o recuperou.

- Ora... Obrigada... – Falou divertida. Depois estendeu a mão para ele. – Como o cavaleiro já pode me admirar a vontade. – Falou vendo que Quatre a estava analisando novamente e seu comentário o pegou de sobressalto. – Poderia fazer o favor de me ajudar a sair da água? – Perguntou altiva.

Ele suspirou rendido ao jeito dela e sorrindo se aproximou, segurou na mão da moça e puxando-a para mais perto a pegou no colo para tirá-la de dentro da água. A atitude dele fez com que Hadja enrubescesse, o olhou incrédula, mas o olhar fixo nela a fez sentir-se bem apesar de sem graça, fazendo-a esconder um sorriso que começou a se formar em seu rosto. O cavaleiro notando o efeito que causou nela sentiu-se satisfeito e a levou para longe da margem, colocou-a no chão e pegou o xale dela para envolvê-la.

- Obrigada... – Disse em tom de voz baixo e suave.

- Não há de que, milady...

Depois deu alguns passos para trás e dando as costas pra moça, começou a despir-se da parte de cima de sua roupa. Hadja arregalou os olhos e surpresa com a cena, indagou confusa, sobre o motivo daquilo. Ele sem olhá-la afirmou que precisava, senão poderia ficar doente e ele não tinha permissão para isso. Então se calou e aproveitou o espetáculo que lhe foi dado. Quatre tirou sua blusa, deixando a mostra seu belo corpo, muito bem desenhado e trabalhado, notava-se o quanto ele era dedicado a cuidar e de si, através dos músculos bem torneados do rapaz.

Hadja estava tão compenetrada em sua vez de analisá-lo que nem notou que ele já havia se virado para ela e agora a encarava, divertindo-se em ser assediado pelo olhar daquela moça linda a sua frente. Hadja lhe interessava e era bom saber que o sentimento era recíproco.

- Então... Milady... – Falou tirando-a de seu transe e vendo-a enrubescer. – O que fazia aqui sozinha?

- Eu... Eu... – Tentou controlar a vergonha que sentiu ao ser descoberta. – Eu sempre venho aqui, gosto de nadar sozinha...

- Não acha que é um lugar afastado demais, para estar só? – Sua feição mudou para séria, preocupando-se com ela. – Poderia se aparecer pessoas mal-intencionadas...

- De que está falando? Sank sempre foi um reino seguro para se viver... – Falava enquanto via o loiro acariciar seu cavalo e puxá-lo para perto da margem. – Nunca senti necessidade de cuidar de meus passos ou necessitar de uma escolta... – Ele a encarou, enquanto Sandrock bebia água. – Além do mais, sei muito bem me proteger.

- Que conversa mais animadora a do casalzinho...

Falou um homem de feições fortes, pele escura e olhar maldoso, se aproximando deles seguido por um grupo de quatro homens de aparência semelhante às dele. Os cinco estavam armados e tinham sorrisos maliciosos em suas faces. Hadja sentiu o coração acelerar e deu alguns passos atrás, ficou apreensiva, mas seu primeiro instinto foi procurar por algo que servisse de arma para se defender.

Já Quatre, olhou para os homens com calma e tranqüilidade. Em nenhum momento sentiu-se intimidade ou acuado, com olhos rápidos passou por cada um dos homens analisando o que usavam como armas e como estavam posicionados, tentando identificar o tipo de combate ao qual eram acostumados. Olhou para o lado, sem virar o rosto, e viu suas cimitarras guardadas em um suporte preso a sela do cavalo que também estava atento ao ocorrido. Animais sentem o perigo e os cavalos da equipe Gundam sempre estavam preparados para o combate.

Hadja sentiu o agarre do Quatre em seu braço a puxando para perto e logo ele se posicionou a frente da moça. Que apesar de ter seu espírito aventureiro, se intimidou com a ordem silenciosa que aquele gesto mostrou para ela. Quatre que sempre parecia tão gentil mostrou-se frio e autoritário.

- O que vocês querem?

- Nós? – Perguntou o líder. – Queremos tudo o que vocês têm...

- E se não quisermos dar?

- Então, teremos que pegar a força... – Falou o homem divertido.

- Isso... Eu quero ver.

O homem atacou o cavaleiro, que sacou suas espadas em uma velocidade incrível e com a cimitarra esquerda interceptou o golpe do homem, afastando-o com um chute na barriga.

- Gostaria de informar que eu não quero machucá-los... Ainda possuem a chance de partirem ilesos. – As palavras do cavaleiro surpreenderam a todos.

- Você ficou maluco? Eles estão em maioria... – Hadja olhou- o incrédula. – Acha mesmo que irão embora?

- Senhorita... – A olhou de rabo de olho. – Gostaria que não interferisse no momento.

- Sim senhor... – Respondeu em tom sarcástico.

- Bom... O casal já terminou de discutir? – Perguntou o homem se levantando do chão, com a mão sobre a barriga, recuperando-se do golpe recebido. – Nós não vamos a lugar algum... Senhor... E quero todo o dinheiro que tem, agora.

- Péssima decisão...

Quatre falou o nome de Sandrock e deu alguns passos em direção ao homem, obedientemente o cavalo se posicionou a frente da moça, protegendo-a. O homem admirou a coragem do cavaleiro, mas o subestimou. Como ainda estava se recuperando, deu sinal para seus capangas avançarem. Os quatro cercaram a Quatre, que continuava com o mesmo jeito tranqüilo, atento a qual seria o próximo passo deles. Covardemente os quatro o atacaram ao mesmo tempo, mas para o azar dos ladrões, o loiro era um exímio espadachim, desviou dos golpes com maestria e cortou a todos eles sem ser atingido. Os quatro caíram ao chão, mortos.

Hadja ficou boquiaberta com a agilidade dos golpes certeiros e fatais. Quatre acertou apenas em pontos vitais, tornando as mortes rápidas e limpas. Agora o cavaleiro encarava o líder do grupo, que tinha a feição espantada com a velocidade e facilidade com a qual o homem a sua frente matou seus comparsas.

- Se tivesse me escutado àquela hora, agora poderiam estar vivos... Mas, agora não poderei poupar nem a sua vida.

- Nem desejo que o faça... – Falou estreitando o cenho. – Eles eram inúteis e eu vou me vingar...

- Como queira...

Quatre baixou suas cimitarras cruzando-as a sua frente, mantendo os olhos fixos no homem a sua frente, que por sua vez, se colocava em posição de ataque. Hadja vestiu seu vestido sem tirar os olhos dos dois. Estava interessada em saber o desenrolar da luta, já que Quatre se mostrou um incrível espadachim e o bandido não tinha intenção de correr. Ela sempre viu seu pai lutar e achava que ele era o melhor, até então.

O homem se lançou sobre o loiro que facilmente se esquivou e manteve o olhar no bandido, que estava inconformado por ter errado o golpe. Tomando mais fôlego e mais velocidade, lançou-se novamente sobre o cavaleiro que acabou com a luta enfiando a cimitarra direita em seu estomago. O sangue escorreu e Quatre puxou para tirar a espada, fazendo com que o ladrão caísse inerte.

- Então, milady... O que dizia mesmo sobre segurança?

Hadja fez cara de desgosto e Quatre riu. Depois ele limpou as espadas na roupa do bandido e as guardou. Pegou suas roupas e colocou a morena sobre o cavalo subindo em seguida, tocando-o rumo a casa dela.

- Como chegou até aqui? – Perguntou enquanto cavalgavam.

- Vim andando, minha casa e logo à frente... – A proximidade e o fato dele estar sem camisa a deixava nervosa.

- Entendo...

O restante do caminho foi feito em silencio, e assim como ela disse, não demoraram nada a chegar à casa da moça. Provavelmente teriam levado mais tempo se fossem a pé.

- Mandarei alguns de meus homens buscarem os corpos...

- Isso não seria o serviço do rei? – Perguntou estranhando as palavras dela.

- O senhor já fez muito em me salvar... Deixe que meus homens cuidem de tudo agora...

- E notei que não se assustou com a luta, milady... – Falou em tom de pergunta.

- Meu pai é comerciante, cavaleiro... Acredite... Não vi nada de novo... – Pensou e depois continuou. – Com exceção de alguns detalhes...

- Quais?

Hadja sorriu e deu as costas a Quatre que ficou olhando a moça entrar com uma enorme interrogação na cabeça, queria saber o que ela quis dizer com sua última frase, mas tinha coisas a serem feitas como informar a Heero do quase assalto, trocar de roupa e terminar de inspecionar o reino. Meneou a cabeça, sorriu uma última vez ao lembrar-se da moça e seguiu seu caminho com rapidez de volta ao castelo.

-/-/-

Heero estava em seu escritório e já havia lido quase tudo do último semestre e nem ao menos viu que já havia passado do horário de almoço há muito tempo. Ele foi despertado de sua concentração ao ouvir baterem na porta e sem perguntar nada, permitiu que entrassem. A porta se abriu e entrou uma serva carregando uma bandeja com o almoço dele.

- Com sua licença majestade... – A jovem colocou a bandeja na mesa sob o olhar estranhado do rei.

- Onde está a princesa? – Perguntou em mono tom.

- Disse que ia para o pomar... – A moça parou e respondeu. – Posso te ser útil em algo mais majestade?

- Não... Pode ir...

Ele voltou a olhar os papéis e a serva saiu. Quando a porta se fechou, o rei baixou os documentos e encarou a comida, pensativo. Incomodou-se com o fato de não haver sido a princesa que levou a bandeja e não gostava daquela sensação. Deu um gole no suco e o devolveu para a bandeja. Sem pensar mais levantou da poltrona e deixando aqueles documentos em cima da mesa saiu. Abriu a porta e o guarda se voltou para ele à espera de alguma ordem.

- Vá descansar... Eu vou tomar ar e logo voltarei...

- Sim majestade... Obrigado.

O guarda saiu e Heero trancou a porta, pois havia documentos muito importantes espalhados sobre a mesa que não deveriam ser vistos por ninguém. Saiu em direção do jardim que dava acesso ao pomar. Não sabia bem o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo tudo, mas sentia que precisava e talvez descobrisse o verdadeiro motivo quando se encontrasse com ela.

Relena estava sentada em um tronco tombado e escorada em uma árvore que ficava encostada ao tronco lendo Utopia de Thomas Morus, sentindo o sol bater em seus pés e regozijando-se com o vento que às vezes batia em seu rosto. Sentia-se tranqüila toda vez que lia as idealizações descritas no livro. Estava ali há tanto tempo que se esqueceu do mundo, nem ao menos a fome conseguiu desperta-la de seu mundo mágico e acolhedor.

Ouviu o som dos pássaros e resolveu parar sua leitura por um pouco de tempo, a fim de apreciar a beleza da natureza. Respirou o ar puro e sentiu-se tranqüila por finalmente conseguir espantar de sua mente tudo o que a afligia, mesmo que soubesse que seria por pouco tempo, queria aproveitar ao máximo sua tão estimada paz mental.

Um barulho a puxou a realidade e Relena se endireito rapidamente no tronco a fim de procurar de onde veio o som, mas sua procura foi quase inexistente, pois bastou olhar para o lado e se encontrar com o olhar gélido do herdeiro ao trono, soube então de onde veio o barulho. Demorou alguns segundos, para entender que ele não era uma simples miragem ou brincadeira de sua mente. A princesa ligeiramente se pôs de pé e com uma reverencia, cumprimentou o rei que a encarava insistentemente.

- Majestade... – Ela vacilou, mas logo se recompôs. – Precisa de algo?

- Porque não foi levar meu almoço? – Deu mais alguns passos em direção a ela.

- Desculpe majestade... Creio ter perdido a noção da hora... Prepararei algo imediatamente.

- Não há necessidade... – As palavras dele a fizeram parar, quando já ia dar os primeiro passos a caminho do castelo.

- Não? – questionou confusa. E Heero meneou a cabeça em negação.

- Uma das servas me levou o almoço há pouco.

Relena então voltou e ficando a mais ou menos um metro de distância do rei, o encarou, tentando encontrar alguma informação debaixo daquele olhar frio. Se ele já recebeu o almoço, qual era o motivo de procurá-la? Era q pergunta que a inquietava. Queria uma resposta, precisava de uma, mas não tinha certeza, se havia nela a coragem necessária para recebê-la.

- Então... Em que mais posso lhe ser útil?

- Ainda não me respondeu a pergunta... – Ela estava ficando cada vez mais confusa.

- Como assim, majestade?

- Pensei haver sido bem claro em minha pergunta, princesa... – Ele deu mais um passo em direção a ela. – Porque não foi levar o meu almoço?

- Entendi a pergunta majestade... – Ela pensou. – Mas, não compreendi o que deseja que lhe responda... Acaso não foi entregue seu almoço? – Ele assentiu. – Então não compreendo...

- Serei mais claro então! – Suspirou. – Porque uma serva foi levar meu almoço em seu lugar? Princesa...

- Ah... – Então finalmente ela entendeu e pensou no que poderia dizer. – Acaso houve algum problema? – Ficou preocupada. – Perdoe-me majestade, como já disse, creio ter perdido a noção da hora...

- Não aceito que ninguém me sirva, além de você... Princesa.

As palavras de Heero foram firmes e a surpreenderam. Ele deu as costas para ela a fim de voltar a seus afazeres, porém Relena sentiu-se mal com as últimas palavras dele, então, esquecendo-se de que deveria obediência ao rei, inflamou-se de ousadia e questionou.

- O que sou para o senhor, milorde? – Heero parou seu andar. – Que direitos possui sobre mim, para que me trate como sua serva pessoal? – Ele se voltou a ela.

- Eu... – Ele a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou para bem perto. Respirou fundo e continuou seu tom de voz baixo, mas agressivo. – Te avisei que era para estar sempre ao meu alcance e no meu raio de visão.

- E por quê? – Ela não se deixou intimidar. – Não é nada meu...

- No mínimo, sou seu rei e te ordeno respeito... – Relena riu.

- Castigue-me se queres... Mas, não é meu pai, irmão ou marido para exigir-me algo.

- Não ouse me desafiar princesa... – Ele riu de volta. – Creio que você recebeu a missão de me servir...

Provocou-a analisando-a abusivamente, de novo. Relena conseguiu soltar seu braço do agarre, mas Heero a envolveu pela cintura aproximando-os mais. Ela sentiu o coração disparar e o corpo estremecer sob o efeito inebriante que ele causava nela.

- Solte-me... – A voz dela tornou-se fraca.

- Excelente momento para relembrar o fato de que não sou seu marido, princesa... – Ela então sentiu o medo se apossar dela novamente. – Tem algo que queria me contar?

- Não... – Tentava empurrá-lo, mas suas forças eram inúteis contra ele. – Não tenho nada a dizer... Por que não me deixa em paz? – Ele se aproximou bem perto dela.

- Porque não quero...

As palavras dele a deixou surpresa. Heero terminou de encurtar a distância selando-a com um beijo. No começo foi apenas a junção dos lábios e ela conseguiu se afastar. Empurrou Heero com todas as forças que juntou e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. A agressão doeu mais nela que propriamente nele, mas serviu para despertar nele um desejo novo. O rei a puxou novamente e a beijou.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas dessa vez desistiu rápido, os lábios dele eram quentes, acolhedores e saborosos. A princesa sentiu como se o fogo fosse consumi-la. Desejou por mais e se deixou levar. O herdeiro, notando não haver mais resistência por parte da moça, a puxou para mais perto e fez com que ela entrelaçasse o pescoço dele com os braços.

O moreno envolveu-a pela cintura, alisando as costas dela com as mãos. O beijo começou a evoluir e ele experimentava o doce sabor daqueles lábios quentes. Ela abriu um pouco a boca dando maior liberdade a ele, que aprofundou mais o beijo, explorando a boca dela com sua língua e fazendo quem que a ânsia por mais que um beijo fosse despertado. Heero começou a beijá-la com mais ansiedade e apertava-a mais contra seu corpo. Suas mãos já conheciam toda a extensão das costas dela e desejavam conhecer o toque de sua pele.

A princesa brincava com o cabelo do rei e ele procurava a pele dela sob seus sedosos fios de cabelo, quando encontrou, sentiu vontade de abrir o vestido dela e quando tocou no cordão, puxando-o para abrir, Relena recobrou a consciência e se afastou dele, que a encarou contrariado. Ela então se deu conta do que havia se passado e lançou uma ultima olhada ao cunhado antes de sair correndo. As lágrimas se apossaram da moça, que sentia um enorme peso na consciência, não apenas por haver beijado o irmão de seu marido, como principalmente por ter gostado e desejado ir até o fim.

Heero ficou estático em seu lugar, não se moveu para impedi-la de sair correndo. Sabia que havia cometido um erro, mas não conseguia se arrepender ou se culpar. Ao contrário, desejava continuar de onde parou, pouco se importou com o fato dela ser sua cunhada. A desejava e isso ficou claro. São se prontificou em pará-la porque sabia que se o fizesse, não iria conseguir se controlar. Ficou receoso com o que poderia acontecer de agora em diante. Não sabia mais até que ponto seria capaz de se controlar para não possuí-la. Precisava se recompor e controlar-se, pois querendo ou não, ela era a esposa de seu irmão. Por hora, resolveu voltar para seus afazeres.

-/-/-

Heero estava terminando o almoço, já havia feito de tudo para esquecer o ocorrido e finalmente estava conseguindo. A porta se abriu e sem pedir permissão Quatre entrou seguido do guarda que o segurou pelo braço, querendo tira-lo dali, mas Heero impediu o soldado e pediu que ele se retirasse. O homem sem entender muito, obedeceu.

- Desculpe Heero... Esqueço-me que não estamos mais em Wing...

- Esqueça isso... O que aconteceu?

- Tentaram assaltar a senhorita Hadja e eu... – O rei pegou uma pena e um papel.

- Onde foi? Mandarei que busquem os corpos...

- Ah não... Não se preocupe com isso... Foi perto da casa dela e ela disse que se encarregaria de queimá-los.

- Entendo...

- O que me incomoda é o fato de que eu estava a caminho daqui e me encontrei com Trowa e ele me contou que Duo também matou alguns homens mais cedo...

- Correto...

- Não é muito? Dois ataques no mesmo dia?

- Sim... – Heero estava pensativo. – É fato... É algo inquietante.

- O que pensa a respeito...

Os dois estavam discutindo o assunto quando ouvem vozes do lado de fora e de repente a porta se abre e por ela entram Trowa, Duo e Wufei, seguidos do guarda que estava discutindo com o último.

- Não podem entrar sem receber permissão...

- Eu entro onde quero e como quero. – Wufei retrucava irritado.

- Senhores... – O rei retomou a atenção. – Silencio. Alan... – Falou com o guarda. – Esses são meus homens de confiança... Grave bem o rosto dos quatro, pois nenhum deles precisa de permissão para entrar.

- Sim majestade. – O guarda reverenciou o rei e saiu contrariado.

- O que houve? – Se voltou aos amigos.

- Andei investigando... E parece que os locais onde a senhorita Cléo foi atacada costumava ser um local bastante seguro no qual ela freqüentava normalmente. – Disse Trowa.

- Sim... – Quatre tomou a palavra. – A senhorita Hadja disse o mesmo para mim. Ela estava afirmando o quanto Sank era seguro e que sempre freqüentou aquele lugar, quando os homens chegaram para nos assaltar.

- Hadja e você foram assaltados? – Duo perguntou maroto. – E o que você estava fazendo sozinho com a moça?

- A pergunta é... – Wufei cortou o homem de trança. – Quantos morreram?

- Cinco... – Quatre decidiu ignorar a pergunta indiscreta do amigo divertido.

- Chega disso... – Heero levantou da poltrona e ficou de frente aos amigos. – A questão é como esses homens chegaram aqui? Como eles passaram pelos limites do reino e como eles chegaram até elas?

- Nada disso parece um simples acaso... – Disse Trowa. E todos assentiram.

- Precisamos investigar isso...

Os amigos assentiram e se puseram a pensar.

-/-/-

Treize caminhava pelo jardim do castelo respirando o ar puro e viu ao longe a bela Lady Une sentada em um banco que ficava em baixo de uma árvore. Aproximou-se dela com passos leves e a moça só notou não estar mais sozinha, quando ele já se encontrava a seu lado.

- Milorde?

- Boa tarde milady... Não a vi durante a manhã... – Sempre com seu sorriso galanteador. – Por onde esteve?

- Perdoe-me... Creio que passei tempo demais na cozinha acompanhando os preparativos para essa noite...

- Essa noite? – Ficou confuso.

- Sim, milorde... – Ela sorriu estranhada. – Acaso se esqueceu que hoje virão seu pai e os pais de seus amigos?

- Ah, sim... Tem razão... Tive tantos documentos para analisar que me fugiu a mente essa história... Tenho que aproveitar a oportunidade para entregar-lhes os convites.

- Sim... É realmente uma ótima oportunidade...

- Se não for abusar de sua gentileza, poderia se encarregar de colocar os convites por perto? – Ele a olhava penetrante mente.

- Nada que o senhor me pede é demais... – Com o olhar meigo declarou e Treize sorriu. – Já estão prontos!

- Sempre muito eficaz... – Ela ficou sem graça e baixou a cabeça. Ele se aproximou e tocando no queixo dela, a fez olhar para ele. – Mais tarde que continuar nossa conversa da noite passada... Que ficou pendente.

Lady Une sentiu um frio na barriga e o coração acelerar, enrubesceu ao lembrar da noite passada, mas ao mesmo tempo se perdeu no olhar desejoso e no sorriso galante de Treize, que assistia as expressões dela com muita atenção. Depois sem nenhum dos dois dizerem mais nada, ele passou a mão suavemente sobre o rosto dela e saiu. Deixando a moça cheia de esperanças e totalmente apaixonada.

-/-/-

Zechs estava no estábulo, sem camisa, lavando o Tallgeese e pensando em sua amada, conversando baixo com o cavalo, contando sobre como foi o primeiro beijo dele com Noin e sentia-se feliz. Era incrível, ver como alguém se sente ao encontrar sua outra metade. Estava amando e não sabia quanto tempo mais iria agüentar antes de contar a seus familiares. Na realidade eles estavam esperando para Zechs pedir a permissão formal ao barão, pai dela.

- Faz tempo que não te vejo...

A voz feminina e altamente familiar chamou a atenção de Zechs que se virou e se esquivou rapidamente quando Anee tentou beijá-lo. A moça nunca desistia e acreditava que logo conseguiria conquistá-lo. Por outro lado, Zechs teve medo de que Noin aparecesse e interpretasse mal as coisas.

- Anee... – Falou andando pra trás afim de que ela não o tocasse. – O que faz aqui?

- Senti sua falta... – Ela tentou abraçá-lo e ele segurou as mãos dela.

- Anee... Desculpe-me, mas terei que ser direto com você... Eu não te amo...

A moça ficou estática, sempre soube que seu amor não era recíproco, mas sempre teve as esperanças de um dia conseguir conquistá-lo. Não foram as palavras dele que a surpreenderam, foi à forma tão firme como ele as pronunciou. Não sabia exatamente o que era, mas sentiu que algo realmente mudou em seu amado. Ele estava diferente, possuía um brilho novo e uma força nova em suas palavras. Não sabia quando, mas percebeu que estava chorando e Zechs apesar de possuir preocupação em seu olhar não se aproximou para confortá-la.

- Por... Por... Quê? – A palavras saiam falhadas.

- Eu... – Parou procurando as palavras certas. – Estou... Apaixonado... Por outra pessoa.

As palavras dele a atingiu como um punhal cravado em seu peito. A moça caiu de joelhos e apoiou as mãos no chão inclinando-se para frente, deixando as lágrimas caírem com força de seus olhos. Sentia o desespero se apossar dela, mas também sabia que nada poderia ser feito. Zechs olhou de um lado ao outro, não sabia exatamente o que estava procurando, mas sentiu-se aflito. Ajoelhou no chão e colocou a mão no ombro da moça, que a arrancou com força. Anee encarou Zechs com raiva, depois se levantou e saiu correndo. O loiro ficou ali parado por alguns, instantes sem saber o que fazer. Depois decidiu continuar com seus afazeres e deixá-la em paz. Tinha medo de piorar as coisas se a procurasse.

A moça corria pelos corredores, procurando a saída, mas estava tão desnorteada que não sabia mais de onde entrou. Parou, encostando-se a uma parede e deixou a lágrimas descerem a vontade. Não conseguia ver nada com os olhos embaçados como estavam. De repente uma mão estendeu um lenço e ela aceitou, agradecida. Quando a moça levantou a cabeça para ver de quem vinha à cortesia, de sobressalto se pôs de pé e reverenciou o príncipe.

- Por que tão bela jovem está chorando? – Lúcius foi cortês.

- Perdoe-me alteza... Sei que não deveria estar aqui... – Ela falava de cabeça baixa. – Me vou imediatamente.

Ela se virou para correr, mas o príncipe a impediu. Segurou ela pelo braço e depois a fez se virar para ele.

- Senhorita... – Ela o encarou. A voz do príncipe era sedutora. – Por que não me conta o motivo de suas lágrimas?

- Eu... – Ela vacilou.

- Talvez eu possa lhe ajudar...

- Alteza... Agradeço sua preocupação, sinto que não existem formas de me ajudar...

- Hum... – Ele pensou e encurtou a distância da moça. Depois sussurrou sedutoramente bem perto do ouvido dela. – Para mim... Não existe o impossível... Confie em mim!

Anee o encarou um pouco dúbia, mas logo assentiu. Lúcius estendeu a mão para ela e a moça a segurou, seguindo o príncipe pelo caminho que ele a guiou.

-/-/-

Heero, os integrantes da equipe Gundam e o conde se encontravam na sala de reunião do castelo, tentando descobrir o que poderia ter mudado, para haverem tido tantos ataques em um só dia. Passaram-se horas desde que estavam ali e não haviam chego a nenhuma conclusão. O conde também ficou preocupado com as novidades e afirmava que não era comum aquilo no reino.

Estavam concentrados quando ouviram baterem na porta e Heero deu a permissão para que entrassem, desejando que fosse Relena, mas para sua surpresa quem entrou foi sua mãe, a rainha.

- Com licença... Interrompo?

- Claro que não... – Heero falou e todos os homens se puseram de pé para receber a rainha.

- Senhorita Lucrezia... Não há vi o dia inteiro, como está?

- Bem, majestade... É um prazer reencontrá-la...

- O prazer é todo meu, e quando meu filho te der descanso venha me ver... Estou ansiosa para nos conhecermos melhor...

- Com certeza... Assim o farei. – Amanda sorria amavelmente a Noin, que retribuía o carinho mais sincero.

- Bem... O que deseja minha rainha? – Heero estava ansioso em saber o motivo da visita de sua mãe.

- Eu só vim informar-lhe que no fim de semana será ministrado um baile em sua homenagem, para comemorar a sua volta, meu filho.

- Um baile? – Heero ficou inconformado. – Mas, eu não fui consultado de nada disso...

- Os convites já foram distribuídos e todos aqui devem se preparar para o baile... – Olhou para os rapazes. – O nosso alfaiate real tomará as medidas de todos para as roupas... Agora se me dão licença.

Amanda saiu e deixou Heero boquiaberto com a novidade e seus amigos a espera dele estourar de raiva. O conde já sabia da armação, portanto ficou quieto.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Bom... Aqui está...<em>**  
><strong>

_Enquetes:  
><em>

_Continuamos votando em quem será o próximo casal a beijar e já está no grupo lá no face e podem falar tb por reviews...  
><em>

_Mas, a nova será: Quem vcs acham que está tramando os assaltos no reino?  
><em>

_Quero opiniões disso e de muito mais...  
><em>

_Aguardo ansiosa por minhas reviews e as atrasadas... Cade as reviews anteriores?  
><em>

_Beijos galera... amo vcs!  
><em>


	13. Pensamentos Revoltos

**13. Pensamentos Revoltos **

Uma menininha de cabelo preto até os ombros e olhos um pouco largo de uma cor de mel chorava desesperada com os braços esticados em direção a moça de longos cabelos negros que mirava a menininha com um semblante perturbado. Kelly se debatia insistentemente, tentando se livrar do agarre de dois homens encapuzados que a seguravam, um de cada lado, para que ela não fugisse. Mas seus esforços eram inúteis.

Do outro lado, a menininha era presa pelo agarre de um rapaz, dono de uma beleza selvagem, com o cabelo liso, preto e jogado, portador de olhos dourados com um semblante de raposa. Ele encarava Kelly com satisfação, recebendo a mirada felina da moça como retorno. As bocas se moviam, as lágrimas escorriam incessantes, o desespero de ambas era palpável, mas apesar da cena existir, não era possível ouvir as palavras e nem tão pouco o lamento. A cena era muda.

De repente, algo chamou a atenção de todos que ali estavam. Escoltado por dois guardas sérios e que não despertavam simpatia em quem os visse, surgiu um nobre, imponente e arrogante, usando uma capa azul com um brasão de ouro em destaque. Com luxúria no olhar e um sorriso sádico na boca, ele avaliou Kelly com satisfação imoral. Seguiu seu caminho em direção ao rapaz que segurava a menininha e entregou-lhe uma sacola, que foi aberta por seu receptor, expondo uma quantidade considerável de moedas em ouro.

A morena olhou para o rapaz, inconformada, com a boca entre aberta e o desespero visível no olhar, intercalando sua vista entre o saco de moedas e o rosto dele. Então o recém chegado virou-se para ela, o capuz cobria parte de seu rosto, deixando a mostra o máximo que a luz da lua e as chamas de algumas tochas deixavam transparecer naquela noite e sua voz foi ouvida em meio aquele gramado onde só eles se encontravam.

- Você é minha... – E sorriu.

- Não! – Kelly acordou gritando.

Levou a mão ao coração sentindo-o palpitar desesperadamente. Fazia mais de uma semana que não tinha esse sonho e sentiu que seu retorno não veio sozinho. Um mau pressentimento se apossou dela. Levantou da cama e foi até a janela, estava escuro, devia ser o meio da madrugada. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, e as lembranças de seu triste passado se aprofundavam cada segundo mais em seu peito. Voltou para cama e relembrou a cena.

- Por quê? Jian... O que te fiz para... – Lembrou primeiro, com tristeza, do rapaz que segurava a menininha e logo se focou nela, com carinho. – Mei... Onde você está?

Sentiu o vazio se apoderar dela e no reflexo abraçou o próprio corpo. Deixou o corpo cair para trás, voltando a se deitar, tentando esquecer e dormir, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil. Lembrou de novo da menininha e pensou: - Só terei paz, quando te encontrar... Mei, eu vou te encontrar... – Voltou a fechar os olhos, tentando descansar o corpo a espera do amanhecer.

-/-/-

O dia raiou e encontrou com Heero já desperto e nos estábulos cuidando de seu cavalo Mustang marrom de nome Zero. Apesar de entretido em seus pensamentos, ele banhava o animal com muita dedicação. Alguns servos vieram até ele com o intuito de continuarem a dar banho no cavalo para que o rei pudesse descansar, mas seus esforços foram em vão, pois o moreno recusou e dispensou a todos. Cuidar de seu cavalo era um dever que ele fazia questão de cumprir pessoalmente.

Sentia-se inquieto, algo não estava certo. O casamento apressurado e inexplicável do irmão com Relena que visivelmente não o amava, a doença estranha de seu pai e agora esses assaltos inexplicáveis que se abatiam sobre o reino, ministrados por bandidos nunca antes vistos pelos arredores. – Minha chegada veio em boa hora... Ou tudo isso foi premeditado? – Essa pergunta martelava constantemente em sua cabeça, sendo a culpada de sua perda de sono,

- O que está por trás de tudo isso? – Questionou-se com uma pergunta retórica, no momento.

-/-/-

Relena estava no jardim, sentada ao lado da fonte, lendo mais um capitulo do seu livro favorito, quando uma rosa colocada a sua frente lhe chamou a atenção, surpresa com o presente, a moça levanta o olhar para ver quem lhe oferecia uma flor de tamanha beleza e se surpreendeu.

Lúcius estava sorrindo carinhosamente para ela, fazendo com que a loira retribuísse-lhe igualmente no reflexo. Então, sentindo haver ganhado a atenção de sua amada, o príncipe encontra um lugar ao lado dela para se sentar.

- Ainda lendo esse livro? – Lançou um olhar ao objeto e depois para ela. – Quantas vezes já o leu?

- Algumas... – Sorriu divertida e fechou o livro. – O que tem de importante hoje? – Indagou curiosa.

- Nada... Por quê? – Perguntou confuso.

- Você nunca se levanta cedo... – Ambos riram.

- Lembra daqui? – Questionou olhando o lugar e ela o imitou, sem entender o que ele quis dizer com a pergunta. – Quando te conheci... Foi aqui. – Concluiu nostálgico.

- Sim... Você estava chorando... – Retrucou travessa e ele riu.

- Sim... – Concordou junto com um gesto de cabeça e ficou pensativo. – Queria que voltássemos a ser amigos... – Voltou a olhá-la e ela baixou a cabeça. – Queria que nos déssemos bem como antes... É possível?

- Não sei se poderemos ser como antes... – Falou com pesar. – Muita coisa mudou...

- Meus sentimentos não. – Ela não respondeu e apenas o encarou. – Deixe-me ser seu marido verdadeiramente?

As palavras dele a surpreendeu. A loira se pôs a pensar. Se dissesse sim, estaria cumprindo com os mandamentos da igreja e agindo como uma boa esposa. Essa opção a deixava inquieta e incomodada. Mas recusando, estaria sendo honesta com ele e com seus verdadeiros sentimentos. A pergunta correta a se fazer era de sacrificar-se ou não pelo casamento. Ele viu a mudez dela e notou que a pergunta não era fácil de ser respondida pela moça, juntando suas forças e insatisfação, decidiu não exigir uma resposta apressada.

- Bom... Eu me retiro. A rainha pediu para falar comigo e eu a deixei esperando tempo demais... – Levantou e pegou a mão da loira e depositou um beijo, depois se despediu. – Com sua licença... Princesa.

Relena viu o marido partir com seu coração na mão. Ela não sabia qual a atitude certa a tomar e não podia pedir conselhos a ninguém, pois seu segredo não deveria ser revelado. O que fazer? Que decisão tomar? Por que seu cunhado não lhe saia dos pensamentos? Eram perguntas das quais não conseguia as respostas.

-/-/-

Trowa acabou de voltar ao castelo de sua ronda pelos arredores do castelo. A pedido de Heero, seus amigos ficaram responsáveis de vigiar para que os bandidos não pegassem ninguém de surpresa. O cavaleiro caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores quando a rainha o abordou. Vendo sua majestade o rapaz se curvou em reverencia.

- Bom dia milorde... – Cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Bom dia majestade... Como à senhora está? – Devolveu a atenção com a face branda.

- Eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta... Seria possível?

- Com total certeza... Prossiga.

- Eu acabei de pedir a um dos guardas que me preparasse uma carruagem e ele me informou que meu filho, Heero proibiu qualquer saída do castelo sem sua permissão... Porém eu não o encontro em lugar algum.

- Hum... Entendo. Bem, majestade... A ordem é que ninguém saia sem a permissão dele, pois será designada uma escolta para a acompanhar, a fim de que nenhum bandido assalte a carruagem.

- Entendo... E onde ele está?

- Sinto muito majestade... Mas infelizmente não faço idéia de onde o rei se encontra... Não é muito do feitio dele informar por onde anda para nós.

- E não fica preocupado? – Estranhou a tranqüilidade com a qual o rapaz tratava o assunto. E Trowa sorriu.

- Fico mais preocupado com a vida de quem atravessar o caminho dele... – Amanda nada disse, apenas ficou pensativa. Era incrível a confiança que os amigos tinham em Heero. – Então, majestade... Há algo mais em que lhe posso ser útil?

- Sim... Preciso entregar esse convite a família Yukiame e como eu não encontro o mensageiro em lugar algum... Se não estiver ocupado demais, poderia me fazer essa gentileza?

- Com toda certeza majestade... Explique-me o caminho e levarei o convite...

- Obrigada.

A rainha atenciosamente explicou o caminho que Trowa deveria seguir e como reconhecer a propriedade da família Yukiame. O cavaleiro após entender perfeitamente as instruções, se despediu da rainha com um beijo na mão e seguiu seu caminho. Montou se Heavyarms e seguiu em frente.

-/-/-

Heero havia caminhado sem rumo por vários lugares do castelo sem pensar em nada, ao mesmo tempo com a mente parecendo um turbilhão cheio de informações. Ele analisou cada detalhe do local onde nascera, mas que abandonou por vários e longos anos. De repente uma pessoa lhe roubou os pensamentos e o rei se pegou pensando novamente na jovem loira, de feições e sorriso doce, que ele foi obrigado pelo destino a chamar de cunhada.

Ao lembrar-se dela e conseqüentemente do beijo que trocaram, parou seu caminho e quando se deu conta, viu que havia chego ao pomar, exatamente no mesmo local onde tudo ocorreu no dia anterior. Respirou fundo pensando no que havia feito e em sua atitude inconseqüente e precipitada. Viu o local onde a encontrou sentada lendo e se aproximou dele, olhando atentamente tentando desenhar o corpo dela ali novamente.

Sentindo-se ridículo por estar naquele local de novo, o jovem rei se virou bruscamente para partir e se encontra com o olhar daquela que lhe roubava a paz. Relena havia chego ao local pouco tempo depois e não pode deixar de observá-lo. Heero a encarou e seu olhar de surpresa se tornou frio novamente, deixando a moça estranhada com a mudança brusca.

- Majestade... – Resolveu quebrar o gelo, apesar de sentir uma enorme vontade de fugir dali.

- Princesa... – Sentiu o coração inquieto ao vê-la, mas ignorou o incomodo. – Ontem... – Ela gelou. O coração disparou. – Não a vi no jantar...

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu um alivio pelo assunto ser outro, o desapontamento tomou lugar na face da jovem. Ela se enganava dizendo não sentir nada pelo cunhado e querer esquecer o assunto, ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma ânsia incontrolável por ouvir uma declaração dele e sentir seus lábios tocando os seus.

- Me senti indisposta... – Baixou a cabeça, e caminhou rumo a seu local de descanso para ler. Ao passar por ele, Heero segurou o braço da moça, fazendo-a parar bruscamente. Relena sentiu a eletricidade do toque dele percorrer do seu corpo, fazendo-a ofegante, então começou a se controlar.

- Sobre ontem...

- Sim... – Devolveu-lhe atenção total.

- Eu... – O rei fechou os olhos pensando em que dizer, sentiu-se estúpido e chegou à conclusão de que agiu muito errado. – Sinto muito... – As palavras dele caíram sobre ela como um balde de água fria. O herdeiro fez menção de sair, mas antes que ele se distanciasse dela a princesa segurou na blusa dele. Heero não se virou para ela e a loira encostou levemente a cabeça nas costas dele.

- Eu... – Sua voz saiu fraca e Heero entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

- A próxima vez... Será quando você me pedir!

O rei se afastou deixando para trás a jovem princesa que por ironia do destino era sua cunhada, com o coração na mão e uma grande incógnita na cabeça. Ele saiu sem ao menos olhá-la e desejando ardentemente que ela o procurasse. Sentia-se péssimo pela traição que exercia contra o irmão, porém a atração que a jovem tinha sobre ele era maior e mais forte que sua própria força de vontade. E o mesmo se passava com ela, que carregava a maior culpa de ambos os lados.

Heero havia acabado de entrar novamente no casteloquando foi recebido por um mensageiro ofegante de tanto correr de um lado ao outro a procura dele. O rei pediu que ele se acalmasse e em seguida continuasse, e assim o homem fez. Informou a Heero que uma carruagem nobre havia cruzado a fronteira e vinha em direção ao castelo. Heero assentiu e pediu por mais informações, o homem avisou que a carruagem trazia o emblema de Sank, mas ele não havia conseguido interceptar para saber de quem se tratava. O rei mandou chamar a rainha e foi se preparar para receber a visita misteriosa.

-/-/-

Foi fácil para Trowa chegar à casa informada a pedido da rainha e sem demora foi logo se apresentar e em pouco tempo já estava sendo anunciado pelo guarda. Quem veio recebê-lo foi à senhora Yukiame, que abriu um amplo sorriso cheio de simpatia ao rapaz. Cordialmente o cavaleiro se apresentou e perguntou pelo senhor da casa.

- Desculpe meu esposo, mas ele está atendendo um visitante importante...

- Perdoe-me senhora, mas o que pode ser mais importante que um informe da rainha?

- Bem... – A senhora ficou sem graça. – Com certeza nada... – Trowa mantinha seu olhar misterioso a espera de uma resposta. – Mas, ele está tratando sobre o casamento de nossa filha... Com lorde Macben...

- Sua filha? – Trowa até o presente momento não sabia onde estava.

- Sim... Minha filha única: Teyuki... – Foi quando o nome lhe trouxe uma imagem à cabeça e ele se lembrou da jovem que salvou no dia em que chegou ao reino.

- Por um acaso sua filha se perdeu há uns dias atrás?

- Sim... E um cavaleiro amigo do rei Heero a salvou.

- Sim... Eu a encontrei.

Foi então que a senhora se deu conta de que o jovem a sua frente não era apenas um mensageiro da rainha, mas sim um amigo, importante, do atual rei de Sank. Sentiu vergonha de não ter-lhe oferecido uma cortesia maior e ordenou que um de seus servos fosse buscar chá e bolo para o jovem e avisasse seu esposo que deixasse tudo e se apresentasse imediatamente a sala. Convidou Trowa para sentar-se e ele a seguiu.

- Como está sua filha? – Perguntou enquanto se sentava.

- Bem melhor... Obrigada.

- Ela está feliz com o casamento?

- Bem... – A mulher baixou a cabeça com um olhar triste, acentuando mais as poucas rugas que rodeavam os olhos dela. – Ela foi informada ontem sobre o noivado e desde então se recusa até mesmo a comer.

- Ela... Não sabia... E nem tão pouco gosta dele. Certo? – Trowa a encarava altivo, mas não agressivo e sim observador.

- Meu esposo... Foi quem planejou tudo. – Ela suspirou, não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que poderia e deveria confiar aquele estranho sua tristeza. – O lorde é bem mais velho que ela... Mas, devido a negócios... Tornou-se o noivo de Tey. – A serva serviu uma xícara de chá ao jovem e um bolo deixando ambos à sua frente na mesa de centro.

- Sinceramente, minha senhora... – Trowa tomou um gole de chá. – Acho um absurdo forçar alguém se casar...

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de um homem de meia estatura, cabelo grisalho e olhos marcados pela idade, seguido por outro uns cinco centímetros mais alto que o primeiro, cabelo castanho claro, acima do peso e jeito canastrão. O primeiro cumprimentou Trowa se apresentando como o senhor da casa, em seguida apresentou seu acompanhante como lorde Macben. O cavaleiro foi cordial e cumprimentou o senhor Yukiame com um aperto de mão, mas o segundo ele apenas lançou-lhe o olhar.

- Vim a pedido de a rainha entregar-lhe esse convite... – O senhor pegou o papel com um sorriso.

- Querido... Esse jovem é o rapaz que salvou nossa filha.

O homem encarou o jovem rapaz a sua frente com uma mescla de espanto e gratidão no olhar. Trowa apenas assentiu e o homem emocionado, abraçou o jovem como agradecimento.

- Desejava conhecer aquele que trouxe minha menina de volta sã e salva... Obrigado. – O cavaleiro apenas sorriu.

- Ora, ora... Obrigada por encontrar minha noiva... – Trowa lançou um olhar mortal ao homem que devolveu um olhar metido.

- Gostaria de ver a senhorita... Seria possível?

- Por mim, não haveria problema algum... Mas, minha filha não se encontra... – Falou o pai. – Ela foi visitar a casa dos Fayad.

- Entendo... Sendo assim, com sua permissão, me retiro...

Trowa despediu-se dos anfitriões cordialmente e trocou faíscas com o lorde, noivo da jovem que ele salvou. Sem dizer mais nada e deixando a senhora Yukiame admirada com tamanha beleza e gentileza, o jovem cavaleiro montou seu cavalo e se foi, com a mente incomodada pelo casamento que ele achava um absurdo.

-/-/-

Wufei caminhava calmamente por meio a multidão que se espremia para andar de barraca em barraca em meio à feira. Fazendo sua ronda no lugar mais insuportável para ele, onde havia inúmeras pessoas esbarrando-lhe. Esforçava-se em focar totalmente em seu dever, para não perder a paciência e acabar matando um inocente apenas porque olhou em sua direção.

Ainda atento ao que acontecia e incomodado com o ambiente, teve sua atenção roubada por uma linda jovem de cabelos longos negros e que ele conhecia muito bem, afinal, adorava provocá-la. Começou a segui-la sem ser visto, a moça parava de barraca em barraca procurando os melhores legumes e verduras, bem como as melhores frutas. Divertiu-se com a nova distração que lhe concedeu um ambiente mais ameno.

Kelly tentava focar em suas compras, mas sua mente estava distante e seu coração inquieto, as lembranças que a despertaram essa madrugada não se dissiparam e a mantiveram acordada a todo instante. Voluntariou-se para ir as comprar naquele dia com o intuito de espairecer, mas ainda não tinha conseguido o resultado desejado.

A moça caminhava em meio à multidão que ocupava todo o espaço, deixando apenas um corredor muito estreito para ela e aquelas pessoas que seguiam o mesmo caminho se esgueirarem. Já havia passado pela maioria das barracas, tanto as que ficavam a sua esquerda como as da direita, mas sua busca ainda não havia terminado. Continuou e virou a esquerda na ultima barraca da fileira, com a intenção de entrar no outro lado da feira.

O caminho tomado passava em frente uma taverna, ela olhou por casualidade em direção ao comercio, como sempre fazia, atenta a tudo que passa a seu redor, mas o que viu a brecou abruptamente, e a fez empalidecer. A morena sentiu como se houvessem lhe tirado o chão e ousou se questionar mentalmente se havia voltado a dormir e estava tendo outro pesadelo.

Em uma das mesas ao fundo avistou um grupo de soldados beberrões e arruaceiros, que se divertiam brincado com as serventes e causavam incomodo aqueles que estavam sentados comportadamente tentando ter uma refeição calma. Porém os brasões da nobreza indicando a hierarquia daqueles homens impediam que qualquer pessoa questionasse o comportamento deles.

Mas não era nada disso que fez a moça se desesperar por dentro e sim o fato de reconhecer aqueles homens. Eram os guardas que acompanhavam o nobre de sua lembrança, aqueles que a seguravam para o inescrupuloso se satisfazer com sua dor. Sentiu medo e ódio misturado. Deu alguns passos para trás sem desviar os olhos daqueles homens, temendo que a vissem e a perseguissem.

Wufei estranhou as reações dela e a viu parar bruscamente, perder o sangue do rosto e depois andar para trás como se algo fosse para cima dela. Olhou a direção que ela olhava e viu o grupo de guardas desconhecidos, voltou o olhar para ela e viu a moça virar e sair correndo na direção oposta a taverna, a seguiu em passos largos e sem poder impedir, presenciou a morena em um descuido, esbarrar em um vendedor, deixando cair das mãos dele um vaso muito caro.

- Me desculpe senhor, por favor... – Ela falava aflita.

- Desculpe? – O homem questionou inconformado. – Desculpas não pagam meu prejuízo, senhorita. – E falou por fim irritado.

- Mas... Eu não tenho dinheiro... – Respondeu preocupada.

O moreno vendo o medo no olhar dela resolveu se aproximar para ver o que estava acontecendo. Chegando bem próximo, pode ouvir o pedido de perdão que ela lançava ao homem que queria uma indenização do objeto quebrado.

- O que está acontecendo? – Indagou autoritário. O homem vendo que se tratava de um nobre, foi logo se queixar.

- Essa senhorita... – Disse com desdém, enquanto Kelly olhou para Wufei com uma mescla de alivio e temor. – Quebrou um vaso caríssimo meu e não quer pagar. – O moreno olhou para ela e a viu baixar a cabeça.

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim... Mas, não foi algo proposital... Foi um acidente.

- Acidente ou não, como faço eu com um prejuízo desses? – O vendedor não desistia.

- De quanto estamos falando? – Wufei foi direto ao assunto.

- De trezentas moedas de prata...

- Eu pago... - Wufei começou a tirar o saco de dinheiro, mas foi impedindo por Kelly.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda... – Encarou-o felina.

- Do que está falando mulher? Você prefere ser presa? – Devolveu-lhe o olhar.

- Eu não preciso da piedade de um nobre que gosta de esbanjar dinheiro...

Ao ouvir as ultimas palavras da moça, o moreno estreitou os olhos em direção a ela e guardou o saco de moedas. O vendedor assistia a cena inconformado, mas a mente do homem começou a ter ideias. O cavaleiro dirigiu um olhar ao homem e disse que ele poderia chamar os guardas e fazer a queixa formal, assim ela deveria pagar perante o rei a divida. Depois deu as costas a ambos e Kelly começou a sentir o desespero se apossar dela.

- Espere... – Indagou o vendedor. – Tenho uma solução... – Os dois o olharam atentos. – Eu esqueço a divida por completo, se os dois concordarem em me fazer um favor essa noite.

- Eu faço o que for preciso para não ser presa e poder quitar minha divida com o senhor. – Kelly foi direta e o homem contente olhou para Wufei a espera da resposta.

- Não quebrei nada... Não tenho divida com ninguém, então não tenho favor nenhum para fazer... – Ele então olhou a moça. – E também tenho dinheiro para pagar qualquer coisa que eu deva... – Kelly sentiu a ira se apossar dela.

- Não precisamos da ajuda desse cavaleiro... Posso fazer o que for preciso sozinha.

- Na realidade... Não. – Ambos olharam para o vendedor. – A solução que encontrei, requer ambos... Se o cavaleiro não aceitar, farei a queixa perante o rei. – Kelly olhou incrédula para o homem e depois para o moreno, que tirando os olhos da moça, olhou para o vendedor depois apontou para ele uma direção.

- A entrada do castelo é logo ali... Fique a vontade...

Ele virou as costas novamente para o dois e começou a andar no sentido contrario, a morena olhou para o vendedor, boquiaberta e ele disse que daria queixa, caso o rapaz não aceitasse ajuda-la. Sentindo-se acuada e com medo de ser presa, a moça guardou dentro dela o orgulho e deixando as compras perto da barraca correu atrás de Wufei. Ela segurou na manga dele, fazendo com que ele a encarasse.

- O que você quer mulher? – Seu tom era ríspido.

- Eu quero que me ajude... – Falou entre dentes.

- E... – Disse em tom de descaso.

- Por favor... – Pediu sentindo um aperto no coração de ter que dar o braço a torcer. – Ele riu satisfeito.

- Porque eu deveria ajuda-la? Afinal... Sou apenas "um nobre que gosta de esbanjar dinheiro"... Certo? – Foi irônico e ela sentiu vontade de bater nele, mas respirou fundo, ser presa de novo não estava em seus planos.

- Peço desculpas... Milorde... Fui rude... E peço que reconsidere... E me ajude.

- Assim está bem melhor...

O moreno sorriu satisfeito e voltou para a barraca, tentou novamente pagar o vendedor, que dessa vez recusou o dinheiro, afirmando que a ajuda deles naquela noite seria de uma serventia maior, do que propriamente o valor no momento. Wufei ficou contrariado, mas lembrando da força que a moça reuniu em se desculpar com ele acabou aceitando. O vendedor informou o local e a hora em que ambos deveriam se apresentar naquela noite e após receber as coordenadas o cavaleiro se foi.

Kelly e Wufei tomaram caminhos opostos. O problema todo fez a moça se esquecer, momentaneamente dos homens que reconheceu na taverna e ela voltou pra hospedaria tentando imaginar o que ela deveria fazer essa noite de tão importante. Já Wufei voltou para o castelo pensando que deveria partir para Wing assim que fosse possível, pois sentia que estava ficando bonzinho demais desde que chegou a Sank.

-/-/-

Heero havia acabado de perguntar a rainha, sobre quem seria o recém-chegado ao reino, quando bateram na porta e logo um mensageiro entrou informando que a carruagem havia chegado ao castelo. Sem esperar pela resposta da mãe, o rei saiu em direção a porta de entrada para receber o visitante.

- Será uma surpresa para você meu filho. – As palavras da mãe, fizeram com que ele a olhasse, mas logo seguiu seu caminho.

A carruagem já estava parada quando Heero chegou e o cocheiro descia para ir abrir a porta da lateral. Logo saiu de dentro um homem robusto, de fisionomia forte, olhos fundos de cor azul escuro, cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo e um sorriso grande estampado no rosto. Heero o encarou um pouco indeciso.

- Minha cara irmã... Há quanto tempo...

O recém chegado subiu as escadas e foi direto dar um grande abraço na rainha, que o recebeu feliz e animada. Heero observou a cena, pensativo, pois sua memória sobre o visitante era vaga. Amanda se soltou depois de alguns minutos do irmão e apontou o filho, que não tirou os olhos de cima deles. O visitante olhou Heero de cima a baixo, depois se voltou para a irmã, procurando uma confirmação em seus olhos, mas sem dizer uma palavra, recebendo um sorriso como resposta. Então ele voltou a olhar para o sobrinho meio indeciso ainda. Heero mantinha sua fisionomia séria e monótona.

- Mas, será possível? – Começou meio tímido, mas logo se soltou. – Heero! – Então segurou o rapaz pelos ombros e o abraçou dando três tapas nas costas. A proximidade incomodou o rei.

- Sim... – Disse se desvencilhando do agarre. – Sou eu mesmo... – Terminou a frase esperando que o recém chegado se apresentasse.

- Não se lembra de mim? Sou seu tio Cássius. Não se lembra de mim?

- Ele era muito jovem a última vez que te viu meu irmão... – Amanda interferiu. – Desculpe-o. Heero observava calado. E Cássius notou a grande semelhança entre o sobrinho e o cunhado.

- Seja bem-vindo... – Foram as únicas palavras de Heero.

O tio sorriu e seguiu o sobrinho e a irmã para dentro do castelo, chegaram a sala de visitas e se depararam com quase todos reunidos. Amanda havia pedido que anunciassem a chegada a todos e ali estavam, Lúcius e Relena, o conde e Zechs e todos da equipe Gundam, com exceção de Dante que não fez nenhum esforço para sair de seu quarto.

Cássius começou com um grande abraço em seu sobrinho querido Lúcius que o recebeu alegre e muito receptivo, depois deu um beijo na mão de Relena, a beleza da jovem chamou-lhe a atenção, que se lembrava apenas de uma jovenzinha adolescente. Depois cumprimentou o conde e Zechs que foram educados, porém sem muita euforia e por fim foi apresentado por Amanda a todos da equipe Gundam que estavam presentes. Quatre, Noin e Duo foram os mais receptivos, Wufei e Trowa limitaram-se aos cumprimentos cordiais, com um aceno de cabeça. Heero observada à cena encostado-se ao batente da porta.

Era uma sala razoavelmente pequena comparada a demais comodidades do castelo. Pois ali era onde eles recebiam apenas membros da família ou muito chegados a eles. Era um local onde havia sofás e cadeiras, com mesas de centro, onde podiam fazer reuniões mais reservadas e cômodas para beberem chás e comerem bolos. E assim foi feito, todos ali presentes foram devidamente convidados a ocasião e as servas serviram bolos, pães, frutas, chás, sucos, e tudo que havia de melhor para a chegada do barão St-Pier, irmão mais velho da rainha.

Apesar da insatisfação de ser obrigado a estar presente, o rei logo achou um escape para agüentar aquela reunião incomoda. Heero passou a maior parte do tempo observando e analisando Relena, que sentindo o olhar dele sobre ela, evitou olhar em sua direção todo o tempo. Já estavam todos acomodados. Heero observava o ambiente e analisava as reações, atento também em conhecer mais sobre o tio, mas sua maior atenção voltava-se na maior parte do tempo a sua cunhada. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona sozinho, que ficava de frente para a porta de entrada e dava-lhe o privilégio de ter uma visão completa de todos os demais.

Ah esquerda de Heero, em duas poltronas gêmeas, se encontravam Trowa e Wufei com fisionomias entediadas. Mais a frente, Duo e Noin em um sofá comentando sobre o que ouviam da conversa que acontecia em suas frentes. Quatre sentou-se ao lado de Relena e participavam nos momentos oportunos do assunto. Lúcius sentou a direita de Cássius e Amanda à esquerda. Os três eram os principais regentes do dialogo. Em outra extremidade e ficando a esquerda de Heero, estavam o conde e Zechs que observavam atentos.

A conversa corria animada, agradando alguns e desagradando outros. Heero se perguntava o motivo do pai não ter mandado nenhuma noticia de boas vindas e tão pouco pedido que o tio fosse vê-lo já que se encontrava indisposto. Mas, como sabia que não teria resposta, ignorou o assunto. Relena cometeu um deslize e pensando que o rei estava atento ao tio, resolveu lançar-lhe um olhar de rabo de olho e acabou se deparando com o olhar insistente dele. O que a fez mudar o foco rapidamente. Ele sorriu com isso.

De repente Wufei se põe de pé, tão sutilmente que ninguém notou além de seus amigos e Zechs. Aproximou-se de Heero, colocando a mão no ombro dele, se abaixou e sussurrou algo para ele. Após ouvir atentamente, o rei concordou com um gesto de cabeça e o moreno se retirou em passos de gato. E como um fantasma desapareceu pela porta sem fazer nenhum barulho.

-/-/-

Era começo de noite, Wufei saiu do castelo sem deixar nenhum recado ou dar explicações e foi para o campo, montado em seu Nataku. Avistou uma clareira e ouvindo o som da música, teve certeza de que estava no lugar certo. Ao chegar no local foi recebido pelo vendedor, que fez uma festa ao vê-lo e foi em seu encontro com uma taça de vinho que lhe entregou. Apesar de agradecido pelo vinho, Wufei não sorriu, apenas assentiu. Depois deixou a taça um pouco de lado, precisava conhecer o local e as pessoas que estavam ali para depois pensar em beber. Ficou observando os que ali se divertiam. Arrancou suspiros das mulheres que ali estavam, recebeu olhares de inveja de alguns homens, olhar apreensivo de outros e acolhedor dos demais. Mas, ignorou a maior parte, continuou parado, encostado em uma pedra só observando a alegria daqueles que ali estavam.

- Então... Divertindo-se? – Questionou o vendedor.

- O que estou fazendo aqui?

- Estamos fazendo uma comemoração. Minha sobrinha se casa amanhã e queria dar-lhe uma festa...

- Mas, o que tenho com isso?

- Bem... Achei que iria gostar... – O homem olhava de rabo de olho para ele. – Sinto que precisa se divertir mais... O senhor me parece uma excelente pessoa, mas é muito calado... Um pouco de ar fresco e diversão lhe fará bem.

O vendedor se afastou e foi para perto dos noivos. Wufei o encarou incrédulo, era possível que aquele homem estivesse querendo se meter em sua vida? Como ele ousa ter tamanha audácia? As perguntas se formavam em sua mente e cogitou a idéia de partir. Separou-se da pedra e virou para ir embora quando se deparou com o olhar de Kelly, tinha acabado de chegar e não pode deixar de notá-lo.

A jovem estava com metade do cabelo preso e alguns fios rebeldes escapando do prendedor. O vestido dela era longo e de cor salmão, mas os ombros e o colo ficaram a mostra, realçando o contorno de seus seios, Ela tinha os olhos delineados e os lábios rubros, como uma princesa. Ele ficou um tempo estático admirando a beleza dela. Sempre a viu, com roupas velhas e com a face irritada, nessa noite, sob a luz do luar e a claridade da fogueira ele pôde ser testemunha pura de tamanha beleza.

Por sua vez, a moça também estava admirada ao vê-lo, pois todas às vezes nunca parou para prestar a devida atenção, ao rapaz. Ele estava com uma camisa preta de cordão transpassado no peito o que deixava uma parte de seu peitoral a mostra, uma calça branca e botas pretas. A espada nunca abandonava sua bainha amarrada à cintura, o rabo de cavalo baixo, sempre como sua marca registrada, mantinha seus fios negros bem presos e seu olhar era penetrante.

- Você... – Ele quebrou o gelo e a olhou de cima a baixo. – Está... Bonita.

- Obrigada... – Corou.

- Pensei que não fosse aparecer...

- Me atrasei, pois a esposa daquele senhor resolveu me arrumar...

Ele esboçou um imperceptível sorriso e deu passagem para ela continuar em direção a fogueira e aos demais convidados. Wufei suspirou e decidiu que não iria mais embora. Voltou a encostar-se à pedra e finalmente pegou a taça de vinho e bebeu. A noite seguiu e tudo corria bem. Kelly se divertia com todos os convidados e Wufei a observava insistentemente de longe, bebendo sem parar.

A moça hora ou outra trocava olhares com o cavaleiro, mas nenhum dos dois ousava trocar palavras. Ela dançou com alguns rapazes e isso incomodou o moreno, mas decidiu fingir que não era nada. Continuou parado observando a festa e já fazia um bom tempo que perdeu a conta de quanto já havia bebido.

Kelly também estava bebendo, mas estava mais moderada que Wufei. O vendedor analisava a cena e a interação do casal com satisfação, pois ele conseguiu notar algo que nem mesmo Kelly e Wufei haviam notado. O homem era de idade avançada e já tinha uma boa experiência em decifrar certos comportamentos. Teve a sensação de que seu plano seria bem sucedido.

Um rapaz se aproximou da morena e a chamou pra dançar pela décima vez, o cavaleiro estava contando e já tinha fixado sua atenção naquele homem, sabendo que ele era o mais insistente. E também o rapaz mais incomodo para ele de toda a festa. A moça recusou e ele insistiu. O moreno não gostou e se alarmou, o rapaz insistiu de novo e sendo novamente rejeitado, tentou forçar para ela o acompanhar. Kelly se irritou e o empurrou. Mas, o rapaz estava bêbado e já não era dono de suas atitudes. Lançou-se sobre ela, mas antes que conseguisse por as mãos na moça foi impedido por Wufei que se colocou entre eles e encarou felino o rapaz.

- Não ouse.

Com poucas palavras e um olhar mortífero, o cavaleiro conseguiu espantar o rapaz insistente. Que baixou o rosto e viu que a mão do cavaleiro já estava sobre sua espada e pela forma que o encarava, não temeria em usá-la. Como a noite já estava avançada as maiorias dos que ali estavam já se encontravam bêbados, o que os fez ignorar o atrito.

- Venha... – Olhou para ela após o rapaz se afastar. – Vou levá-la embora.

- Não... – Disse autoritária. – Não preciso que me defenda...

- Escute mulher... Não me faça perder a paciência. – Ameaçou.

- Vai fazer o que? – Desafiou-o.

Wufei sorriu felino e Kelly estranhou. Segurou no braço da moça e a puxou colocando-a no ombro e carregando-a seguiu em direção a seu cavalo. Passou pelo vendedor que riu ao ver a cena e mesmo com a moça esperneando e gritando em cima dele, dando ordens para que a pusesse no chão, o cavaleiro seguiu seu rumo. Colocou-a sobre o cavalo e subiu logo a seguir.

O caminho inteiro foi feito com ela reclamando e batendo nele, mas os golpes não surtiram nenhum efeito, fazendo com que ele ignorasse as tentativas de se soltar da moça. Logo quando chegou a frente da hospedaria que ela trabalhava ele desceu do cavalo e pegando-a no colo a desceu também.

- Como ousa me... – Ela nem conseguia falar de tão irritada. – Quem pensa que é?

- já está na hora de ir dormir, não acha? – Ele falava com desdém.

- Você não é ninguém para mandar em mim desse jeito... – O tom de voz empregado era alto, mas não chegava a ser um grito, o que fazia com que ninguém fosse alarmado.

- Pode ser... Mas, pelo menos não estou... – Pensou e continuou. – Me oferecendo para todos da festa...

- Oferecendo?

Kelly ficou cega de ódio ao ouvir as palavras do rapaz a sua frente e puxando a mão para trás e depois a levando com toda sua força, acertou um tapa na cara de Wufei. O cavaleiro levou sua mão para o local onde foi acertado, não porque doeu, mas, por ter ficado espantado com a atitude dela. E sem pensar em nada, apenas no reflexo e respondendo a seus instintos adormecidos no subconsciente dele, Wufei a agarrou pela cintura e puxando-a para bem perto dele, fazendo seus corpos colarem a encarou.

- Nunca mais repita isso...

E colou seus lábios nos dela, fazendo com que uma descarga elétrica percorresse todo o corpo de ambos. O beijo começou lento e foi se tornando cada segundo mais ansioso, a moça que de inicio lutava para se desvencilhar, cedeu as caricias, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno. O beijo era quente e acolhedor o que fazia com que nenhum deles pensasse em mais nada.

Depois de algum tempo e necessitados de ar, suas bocas se separam, fazendo com que o casal sentisse um vazio envolve-los. Abriram lentamente os olhos e foi quando sua realidade veio à tona, se entre olharam por alguns segundos, mas que pareceu uma eternidade para eles. Envergonhada de sua atitude impensada e inesperada, Kelly se separou bruscamente de Wufei. E de cabeça baixa, correu em direção a hospedaria deixando-o ali, sozinho sem saber o que dizer.

Após ver a moça fechar a porta sem nada falar, o cavaleiro olha ao redor e vê que está sozinho. Não sabia o que pensar, naquele momento sua mente era vazia e sentiu que também deveria partir. Subiu em seu cavalo e dando um último relance de olho em direção a hospedaria partiu, na direção contraria. Kelly já estava em seu quarto e pode ouvir o relinchar do cavalo e seu galopar se afastando. Sentou na cama, tentando acalmar o coração que parecia que ia sair pela boca e decidiu se arrumar para dormir, tentando esquecer o acontecido.

-/-/-

Percorria o corredor do castelo desanimado, quando sente a presença de um vulto. Pára e olha rapidamente para trás, se deparando com um Duo bem humorado.

- Por acaso te assustei? – Ria animadamente.

- Da próxima vez te abro em dos com minha espada. – O mau-humor era uma característica tão forte de Wufei que o rapaz de trança nem se importou com a ameaça.

- Você demorou... Venha... – Falou virando para seguir o caminho oposto.

- Aonde? – Questionou intrigado e Duo voltou um largo sorriso ao amigo.

- Nos divertir... – E virando novamente na direção oposta, completou. – Vamos ao bordel...

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Oieeee... Já sei, já sei... Demorei horrores dessa vez, né?<br>Mas, gostaria de informar que a culpa é de vcs... u.u_  
><em>Afinal vcs escolheram Wufei x Kelly e eu tinha que fazer algo decente... Espero que tenham gostado! ^.^<br>E já avisando, pra aqueles que disserem que eu sou a unica culpada, saibam: "Se a culpa é minha eu ponho ela em quem eu quiser!" Hehehehe...  
>Bom... Oq acharam? Não poupem palavras...<br>Esse capitulo ficou mais extenso que de costume...  
>Enquetes: Próximo casal a beijar?<br>Repito: Quem está causando os problemas em Sank?  
>Nova: O que acharam do Cássius?<br>E obviamente, as perguntas de sempre, oq acharam, gostaram ou não, oq esses meninos farão no bordel... hsuahsuhasuha Enfim... Divirtam-se nas respostas!_

_Beijões e adoro vcs... Obrigada por sempre me apoiarem e me acompanharem... Até o 14..  
><em>


	14. Coincidência?

**14. Coincidência? **

- Estou cansado disso, toda vez é a mesma história para convencê-los a me acompanhar ao bordel... – Duo falava fingindo desânimo, enquanto seguia em direção ao local desejado sobre um dos cavalos do reino. – Depois que entram ficam todos animados e se divertem...

O rapaz de longa trança olhou para o lado e viu o olhar de tédio estampado no rosto de seus quatro amigos. Os cinco estavam vestidos como pessoas normais, sem jóias e sem riquezas. Levavam apenas um saco de dinheiro com moedas de prata e uma espada comum. Iam a cavalo, mas eram cavalos alugados, para não levantarem nenhuma suspeita.

Duo estava, como sempre, muito animado com a diversão. Desde que chegaram a Sank, não saíram e ele já estava incomodado com isso e sabia que seus amigos também, apesar de nenhum assumir. Apesar de tudo, precisou insistir muito para Heero acompanhá-los, alegando que ele precisava de um pouco de distração, já que ficava dia e noite resolvendo assuntos do reino.

O bordel era um pouco afastado do povoado, para garantir a tranquilidade de seus clientes. Ao chegarem, foram guardar seus cavalos pessoalmente, afinal, por estarem disfarçados como pessoas ordinárias, não receberiam regalias e muito menos atendimento diferenciado. O encarregado do estábulo estranhou o fato deles estarem a cavalo, pois todos os homens de baixa renda que frequentavam o estabelecimento iam para lá a pé.

- A quem pertencem os animais? –Questionou curioso, quando os cinco passaram por ele.

Duo então parou e olhou para trás, onde havia deixado os cavalos, e deu uma boa olhada no ambiente, enquanto via um grupo de bêbados que tinham saído do bordel, tentando subir em seus respectivos cavalos. Depois pensou e virou para o senhor que fez a pergunta e com a face séria, respondeu tranquilamente:

- Ora... Com certeza às suas esposas e mães... A quem mais esses animais pertenceriam?

E dando de ombros continuou seu caminho a porta de entrada. Seus amigos que o acompanharam tiveram que segurar a vontade de rir. Heero e Wufei foram os que melhor conseguiram disfarçar, apesar de também terem achado graça no comentário. Quatre ficou com dó do senhor que recebeu aquela grosseria como resposta, mas não pôde deixar de assumir que o humor foi ótimo, e Trowa apenas riu. Ao entrarem no estabelecimento, foram recebidos por uma sedutora mulher:

Uma mulher mais velha, mas que ainda se permitia possuir o glamour feminino. Tinha trejeitos de cigana, os olhos grandes e expressivos que sempre pareciam ocultar algo. Aquela era uma qualidade que seus duros anos de vida lhe ensinaram e que utilizava com maestria. A magreza exacerbada tirava-lhe um pouco da sensualidade de mulher, que os longos cabelos negros e cacheados consertavam com charme e personalidade, transformando-a em uma figura única. Os olhos cristalinos eram duros e sedutores, assim como a boca, cheia, pintada de carmim. Se sua presença não a delatasse, seria facilmente confundida com uma das garotas, só o luxo de suas roupas já revelava sua condição superior as demais. Usava um vestido em tons de roxo e prata, com um decote quadrado e grande, que servia apenas para ressaltar as saboneteiras e os ossos entre os seios pequenos. Mexia-se com malícia, tirando todo o ar jovial que parecia querer circundá-la. Apesar da altura e da aparência delicada, quase frágil, não tinha problemas em destacar-se. Ela era a imagem perfeita para o lugar, completando-o com objetividade.

- Boa Noite, senhores... Me chamo Cassandra e sou a dona do estabelecimento. Sejam bem-vindos – Disse sorrindo.

A mulher normalmente não tratava tão bem os homens comuns, mas a beleza dos cinco era algo que não poderia ser ignorada por ninguém, já que os que ali frequentavam normalmente eram homens feios e velhos, com exceção do príncipe, que era o homem mais lindo que havia entrado ali, até essa noite.

- Muito boa, minha senhora. – O rapaz de longa trança agradava com seu sorriso maroto.

- Acompanhem-me, vou dar-lhes uma mesa. – A seguiram ao passo que analisavam o ambiente. – É a primeira vez que os vejo por aqui... – Afirmou, esperando que eles continuassem.

- Sim. – Mas Duo respondeu como se fosse uma pergunta e não se prontificou em dar nenhuma explicação. Todos se acomodaram a mesa que lhes foi indicada.

- Bem... – A mulher ficou sem graça e decidiu deixar as perguntas para mais tarde. – O que desejam beber?

- Traga o melhor rum da... Ai... – O de trança soltou um som de dor e logo se calou. Wufei chutou o amigo, por baixo da mesa para lembrá-lo de que não estavam com status de nobres, por tanto, nada de esbanjar dinheiro. – Digo... Traga-nos uma garrafa de rum... Por favor... – A dor era tamanha, que sua voz saiu baixa e entrecortada. A mulher estranhou, mas foi buscar o pedido.

- Por que fez isso? – Duo esfregava a perna ao mesmo tempo em que lançou um olhar de desgosto ao amigo.

- Você fala demais!

O de rabo de cavalo constatou, regozijando-se com a cara de dor feita pelo de trança. Quatre levou a mão até o rosto desacreditado, Trowa mantinha um pequeno sorriso, divertindo-se com a discussão e Heero, os ignorava completamente, ao passo que inspecionava o local e observava todos que ali freqüentavam. A mulher não demorou em voltar e trouxe com ela algumas garotas, Oferecendo-as para eles.

Duo mostrou-se o mais animado com a chegada delas, abriu um largo sorriso de boas-vindas, enquanto que Heero as encarou com indiferença, Wufei as ignorou como se não estivessem presente, pensativo, alienado a tudo. Trowa as analisava e Quatre questionava-se sobre quais os motivos que forçariam as mulheres a se venderem.

Todas tinham a pele queimada do sol, mostrando sua verdadeira classe social, devido aos trabalhos que faziam durante o dia para cuidarem de todos os afazeres da casa que moravam.

A primeira, chamava-se July e, apesar de ser a mais velha do grupo, não o transparecia. Talvez pela experiência acumulada, parecia provocar-lhes com o olhar, que incitava sem vergonha, o corpo magro e pequeno, deixando-a frágil e sensual, em doses iguais. Não tinha vergonha de exibir os dotes de seu corpo, em um vestido com um vantajoso decote das cores marrom e branca, que ela sabia usar para o melhor, com a mão na cintura, aumentando o tamanho do corte.  
>Os lábios, como os das demais, era vermelho, mas ela o mordia enquanto os encarava, encarando-os certeiramente. Era uma moça sensual, com os cabelos em tons de mel caindo com movimento pelo rosto, os olhos em tons combinantes. E embora tivesse a idade contra si, conservava todos os charmes da juventude, que parecia querer utilizar mesmo ali, enquanto era apresentada. Parecia ser orgulhosa e não se contentaria enquanto não tivesse o melhor.<br>A segunda, uma moça chamada Lucy, era exótica, de traços levemente mais orientais, com os olhos um pouco puxados, os olhava de baixo, com o rosto abaixado. Tinha os cabelos negros e lisos, curtos, indo só até o queixo, mas, ao contrário do que se esperava, aquilo só a deixava mais erótica e sugestiva. Seu olhar de um verde esmeralda escuro, parecia clamar por contato corporal, imoral. Usava um vestido laranja, com pequenos detalhes dourados, aberto na lateral, com uma fenda por demasiado generosa, deixando sua perna direita à mostra, revelando o quão magra era, mais também, o quão bem modelado era seu corpo.

A terceira, uma moça discreta, chamada Alice, era mais contida em seus objetivos. Tinha o cabelo preso em um coque alto e usava um sorriso simpático e dentes bonitos e limpos. Seu olhar lançado de lado mostrava apenas um pouco do seu potencial corrompido, assim como o gingado de seu andar, demasiadamente voltado para a arte de sedução, mexendo os quadris lentamente de um lado para o outro. Olhava para os rapazes com um moderado desinteresse, mas educada, os cabelos castanhos, escapando levemente do penteado mostrando sua juventude, os olhos negros brilhando.

A quarta, Amy, tinha os cabelos vermelhos, em um tom mais vinho, presos de lado. Era pequena, quase menina, embora a distribuição de suas medidas revelasse uma mulher completa. O rosto ainda conservava as pequenas gordurinhas da juventude, assim como o sorriso meigo, mas os olhos eram penetrantes e sérios, eram diretos com sua realidade. E apesar de ser a mais tranquila das moças, sua falta de iniciativa não deixava de mostrar o quão insinuante era ou poderia ser. Seu vestido era vermelho, combinando com seu cabelo, tendo o corte mais original, sendo curto, a saia deixando a mostra suas pernas. No meio do decote princesa, tinha um laço pequeno, fazendo as atenções se voltarem para os seios fartos. Era a mais nova delas e gostava de aparentar uma menina, apesar do olhar claramente libertinoso.

Por último e completando o quinteto, Lorena. Talvez o charme de Lorena viesse exatamente da sua falta de malícia, do seu jeito conservado e pudico de menina, contrastando com o vestido provocativo e vinho, aberto nos seios fartos, com amarras na frente. O sorriso discreto em sua figura pequena só contribuíam para a imagem de discrição sobre si. O eterno ar de novata parecia conceder-lhe muitos clientes, seus olhos de gazela, esverdeados, com seus cabelos castanhos, escorridos, lisos, por todas as costas faziam-na especialmente bonita, ainda que jovem, o corpo bem moldado, com as curvas nos lugares certos sendo observado por todos que passavam por si.  
>Ela parecia ter os olhos cravados nos visitantes, com um interesse claro, quase imoral.<p>

- Espero que se divirtam... – Cassandra se distanciou, deixando que escolhessem seus pares.

-/-/-

Lúcius saiu de seu quarto, portando uma capa azul marinho com o brasão de Sank prendendo-a ao centro do peito. Estava bem vestido, sua roupa em tons de azul escuro e branco, completando o conjunto com suas jóias reais. Embainhada na cintura uma espada decorada com pedras preciosas, que ele sempre portava ao sair. Seu perfume era forte e sua altivez destacada. Relena que o viu sair, quando estava passando pelo corredor o analisou intrigada.

- Vai a algum lugar? – A voz doce surpreendeu o príncipe que não havia notado sua presença.

- Boa noite milady... – Sorriu galanteador.

- Boa noite... Vai sair?

- Sim... Como estou?

- Está ótimo... Mas, creio que já é muito tarde... Posso saber aonde irá?

- Irei... – Parou para pensar em uma resposta adequada.

- Irá ao bordel... Novamente... Certo? – Ele sorriu de canto.

- Alguma objeção?

- Pensei que tivesse mudado... – Falou desapontada. Ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto dela.

- Se não tenho minha esposa, esquentando minha cama... Preciso de alguém que supra minhas necessidades de homem... – Sussurrou e em seguida abaixou e depositou um selinho nos lábios dela. – Boa noite, querida. – Virou-se para depois partir, deixando a jovem princesa com o coração dolorido.

-/-/-

Um homem de meia idade, o qual fazia tempo que tinha deixado o reino de Sank, volta ao local onde há alguns dias pensou que poderia abandonar para sempre, mas seu passado voltou, obrigando-o a retornar. A luz da lua refletia pouco de sua imagem pelo caminho. Ele pára em frente uma cabana e respira fundo antes de continuar. Era um local afastado e em meio a um grande gramado rodeado de árvores, deu uma boa olhada ao redor e empunhou uma besta antes de entrar. Abriu a porta, receoso, e encontrou a lareira acesa e uma poltrona de frente ao fogo, de costas para a porta. De repente uma mão portando um anel, símbolo da nobreza aparece no braço da cadeira e uma voz pode ser ouvida.

- Por que demorou?

- Nunca se sabe quando seremos pegos... – Sua frase fez o homem rir.

- Pensou que eu havia preparado uma emboscada?

- Porque me chamou? – O homem de olhos cinza e cabelos negros como a noite questionou curioso.

- Porque saiu correndo de Sank? – O homem não se virava e não mostrava o rosto, apenas sua voz pairava no ar.

- Sank... – Sorriu. – Digamos que não podem me achar...

- Ouvi dizer que um padre casou o príncipe... Sabe de algo?

- Sempre muito bem informado... – Provocou.

- Não se preocupe Davhand, não te chamei para anular nada... Sua missão será outra... Aguarde minhas coordenadas... E não fuja.

O homem que antes estava acomodado se levantou, seu rosto coberto pelo capuz de sua capa escura, a pouca luz não permitiu que se identificassem as cores de sua vestimenta, Ele sem mais nada a acrescentar saiu. Passando pelo recém chegado com a cabeça abaixada, o homem virou-se pra vê-lo partir e viu sair do meio da floresta uma dúzia de soldados bem armados que levou até o nobre um cavalo, ele montou e deu uma última olhada para o assassino. Depois virou para o lado contrario e seguiram seu caminho.

Davhand olhou ao redor. A cabana possuía todo o necessário para uma pessoa sozinha morar, Uma cama, um poço de água perto da cabana, lareira, cobertas para o frio, e até mesmo um local para cozinhar com uma sopa quente e pão para ele comer. Resolveu organizar suas coisas antes de comer, guardou tudo o que tinha em um baú nos pés da cama e foi descansar.

-/-/-

No bordel as pessoas riam e se divertiam em suas mesas. E uma em especial formou o quadro da seguinte forma: Duo beijava e se agarrava com Alice em puro desejo, Quatre trocava olhares, conversava e recebia beijos no pescoço de Lorena, que apesar de sua timidez, queria muito estar com o loiro, Wufei tentava focar no ambiente sem muito sucesso, acompanhado de Lucy que estava sentada ao seu lado e passava o tempo todo tentando se aproximar mais entre um copo de rum e outro, que a moça servia ao tão misterioso e calado rapaz, tentando seduzi-lo deixando sua perna à mostra sobre ele. O que o fazia ignorar mais ainda sua realidade era não conseguir esquecer a moça que havia beijado há algumas horas antes.

Amy sentou no colo de Trowa de frente para ele e o encarava desejosa, querendo e esperando por uma atitude mais agressiva dele, que apesar da moça ser muito atraente e seu corpo desejar mais, gostava de ver o olhar dela implorando. E por último, Heero tinha July agarrada ao seu pescoço deixando bem visível seus dotes, quanto mais ela debruçava sobre ele, mais seu decote abria e mais ele tinha uma visão vantajosa daquela mulher. Seu corpo desejava possuí-la, mas sua mente e coração impediam que ele prosseguisse. Seus anseios estavam voltados à outra pessoa, que não lhe abandonava os pensamentos.

- O que acha de deixarmos de conversa e subirmos para algo mais forte? – Duo perguntou após se afastar do beijo da moça.

- Tudo o que você não fez, meu caro amigo... É conversar... – Quatre comentou de forma divertida.

- Ora... Apenas uma forma de falar... – Retrucou. – E você não vai subir... – O loiro perdeu um pouco do sorriso e deu uma olhada rápida em direção a moça que o encarava esperançosa. – Creio que...

Estava prestes a responder, quando um inesperado burburinho chamou a atenção de todos da mesa, fazendo com que todos se virassem para ver o que estava acontecendo. As moças fizeram cara de inveja, enquanto os rapazes se surpreenderam. Em especial, Heero que ficou boquiaberto.

Ela descia delicadamente as escadas que ficavam exatamente no meio do salão, sua pele era de um tom mais claro das demais, seu vestido era azul claro, de pano leve e esvoaçante, em seus pés uma sandália baixa, seus longos cabelos que dividiam as costas ao meio, ondulados, eram de um loiro tão claro quanto o dia, seus olhos azuis como o mar ficaram ainda mais marcantes por conta do delineado preto, suas feições delicadas escondiam-se atrás de seus lábios vermelhos como o sangue. Seu andar era sedutor e a inocência não existia. Mostrava uma experiência e uma elegância tão grande quanto à indiferença que lançava aos que ali estavam. Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que se parecia fisicamente à jovem que povoava os pensamentos do Rei, sua presença de espírito gritava sua diferença.

- Relena... – Não conseguiu segurar o nome em seus pensamentos. July ouviu e respondeu.

- Não... Não é Relena... Seu nome é Elena. – Heero olhou para ela com frieza no olhar apesar de seu espanto. Até o nome era parecido.

- Quem é ela?

- Ela é a numero um da casa. A mais cobiçada dos homens e a mais cara deles... – Amy começou a responder.

- Mas, no momento ela é o brinquedinho fixo de um único homem. – Alice completou.

- Se ela desceu é porque ele deve vir essa noite. – Lucy intercalava seu olhar entre as colegas, a moça em pauta e seu parceiro, que também ficou intrigado com os acontecimentos.

- E quem é o homem que teria tantas condições financeiras para mantê-la como exclusividade? – Trowa formulou em palavras a pergunta que não calava na mente dos amigos.

- Obviamente... O príncipe! – E Lorena finalizou a explicação das amigas, ganhando o olhar dos rapazes por conta de suas últimas palavras.

Ficaram todos pensativos, em silêncio absoluto na mesa, assimilando as novidades, enquanto recebiam o olhar estranhado das jovens para eles. Heero esfriou mais ainda seu semblante ao ponto de assustar um pouco July. Duo resolveu falar.

- Desde quando o príncipe freqüenta o bordel... Pensei que ele fosse casado...

- Dizem... – Amy deu sinal para que todos se aproximassem dela, e continuou em tom de fofoca. – Que a esposa dele é feia... E por isso ele não gosta de dormir com ela...

Duo arregalou os olhos para moça e começou a gargalhar, Trowa segurou o riso, Quatre meneou a cabeça, incrédulo. Wufei passou a mão no rosto inconformado com o que ouvia e Heero manteve os olhos fixos em um ponto, tentando assimilar todos os absurdos que ouvia.

- Porque está rindo? – Alice perguntou e Duo tentou se controlar ao passo que pensava em uma resposta.

- É... É que... Deve ser terrível, ser príncipe, jovem e ainda casar com uma mulher feia... – Sua ironia era camuflada pela risada que ele não conseguia segurar. As moças mesmo sem entenderem nada, resolveram não perguntar.

- Mas... Sabe o que notei? – A morena de cabelo liso começou. – Nós não sabemos seus nomes... E nem o que fazem... – Questionou intrigada, mas sorrindo. Duo parou bruscamente de rir e trocou um olhar com os amigos.

- Bem... – Respirou fundo, tomando tempo para pensar. – Somos ferreiros. – Sorriu.

- Que legal... Adoro homens fortes... – Disse a ruiva.

- E como se chamam? – Perguntou a moça de cabelo em tom de mel.

- Me chamo Ben... – Falou o de trança. – Estes são: Rick... – Aponto para Trowa. – Richard... – Apontou para o loiro. – Lee... – Apontou o de rabo de cavalo. – E Edgar... – Finalizou apontando para Heero, que lançou a ele um olhar mortal e silencioso.

- Bem... O que acha de subirmos Alice? – O de trança perguntou travesso.

- Como queira meu senhor... – Esboçou um sorriso safado.

Duo começou a levantar de sua cadeira, sendo imitado pela mulher, quando um grito foi ouvido. – O Príncipe chegou! – Rapidamente, voltou a sentar e todos os rapazes procuraram meios de se esconderem, sem muitas opções cada um puxou suas acompanhantes e as beijaram para poderem se camuflar. Enquanto elas aproveitavam o momento, eles olhavam de canto a entrada do príncipe.

Lúcius entrou com altivez, sendo acompanhado por alguns soldados, em especial seus dois fiéis comparsas. Heero prestou bastante atenção naqueles rostos. Logo pediu que fosse servida uma rodada gratuita a todos do local, depois pediu o melhor vinho da casa e logo, puxou Elena para perto, selando-a com um beijo cheio de desejo.

- Está feliz hoje meu senhor... – Cassandra deu as boas vindas a ele com uma reverencia.

- Sim... Meus planos estão caminhando perfeitamente! – Respondeu ao termino do beijo.

- Seus planos? – Elena ficou curiosa.

- Nada com que deva se preocupar... Vamos... Hoje estou com muitos desejos. – Deu uma olhada bem lenta e penetrante no corpo da moça.

- Como queira, milorde...

Ambos subiram e ele levava em sua mão a garrafa de vinho. Assim que todos saíram do raio de visão dos rapazes eles se desvencilharam das moças, que ficaram desapontadas com a separação. Todos se entreolharam e por fim, pararam seus olhares em Heero, a espera de uma decisão dele. O rei ficou pensativo e as mulheres não entendiam o motivo do silêncio.

- Agradeço sua companhia... Mas, por hoje... Devo ir embora. – Ele tentava ser o mais cordial possível, enquanto seu timbre era frio. July ouviu as palavras de se parceiro com estranheza, mas algo no olhar dele, não a deixou reagir e se opor a decisão. – Isso é para você. – Ele entregou três moedas de prata na mão dela e jogou uma na mesa, para pagar a bebida. Depois levantou e saiu. Deu uma última olhada aos amigos. – Podem ficar... – E seguiu seu rumo.

- Bem... Onde estávamos?

Duo puxou Alice para o andar de cima com ele. Trowa, pensou que devia sair dali também e imitou o amigo, sendo acompanhado por Amy. Wufei decidiu que deveria tentar, afinal, precisava tirar de sua mente certa mulher e sem nenhuma delicadeza, pegou Lucy pelo braço e forçou a jovem a levantar e levá-lo até o quarto. Quatre continuou na mesa, assimilando os últimos acontecimentos. Lorena tentou então seduzi-lo.

- Por que não vamos também para o quarto? – sorriu manhosa. Foi aí que o loiro lembrou que não estava totalmente sozinho.

- A senhorita é muito bonita e me foi uma agradável companhia... Porém devo me retirar também... – Sorriu e a moça entristeceu o semblante.

- Por quê? Milorde... Há algo em mim que não gosta?

- Em momento algum, pense que há algo em você... Simplesmente terei de ir... Agradeço sua companhia. Boa noite... – Ele entregou nas mãos dela, também três moedas de prata e colocou mais uma na mesa, para pagar a bebida.

Lorena, não queria deixá-lo ir, mas Quatre simplesmente levantou e sem voltar a olhar para ela seguiu seu caminho em direção a porta. Deu uma boa olhada no rumo que estavam os soldados que acompanharam a chegada do príncipe, com os olhos estreitos, sem ser visto, cruzou seu caminho com Cassandra, depositou um beijo na mão da mulher e se foi. Lorena e July foram logo designadas às seus novos clientes.

-/-/-

Uma bela jovem corria pelo corredor de sua mansão, atravessando o extenso jardim que tinha, sendo iluminada apenas pela luz da lua. Cobria-se com uma capa verde e segurava seu vestido para ter maior mobilidade na hora de correr. Viu que a porta estava sendo vigiada pelos guardas e decidiu que pularia o muro, deu a volta e foi até a parte do muro que tinha uma árvore encostada. Com muita dificuldade, conseguiu escalar, enroscando algumas vezes sua trouxa de roupa amarrada nas costas, mas, por fim, chegou ao topo da àrvore e hesitou ao ver a altura que era a queda do outro lado do muro.

-/-/-

Duo mal havia chego ao quarto e já foi rapidamente se despindo, para então fazer o mesmo com Alice e seguir com sua tão desejada diversão. Ele ria e se divertia, levou a garrafa de rum com ele e bebia, ao passo que se preparava para o ato, depois abandonou seu "vicio" e puxou a moça para um beijo ardente, enquanto a levava para a cama.

Wufei entrou no quarto de sua acompanhante e olhou com desdém para o ambiente. Pensou seriamente em sair dali, mas precisava apagar aquela mulher de sua mente, pensou que talvez esse fosse o melhor jeito. – Tire a roupa, mulher... E mostre o que sabe fazer. – Sua frase a surpreendeu, Lucy nunca havia encontrado um homem tão bruto e ao mesmo tempo, tão sedutor como ele. Começou a se despir, insinuando-se ao homem a sua frente, mas ele a observava com os olhos apenas. Arrancou rapidamente sua roupa e deitou na cama, a espera que ela viesse cumprir com seu dever.

Trowa entrou nos aposentos da ruiva, observando Amy e seu jeito de ninfeta que o intrigou. Sentou em uma poltrona que tinha ao lado da cama e observou ela fechar a porta e preparar seu show. A ruiva ajoelhou-se diante dele e começou tirando suas botas, enquanto ele puxou o assunto.

- Porque esse perfil?

- Muitos homens mais velhos gostam de jovens meninas...

- Que idade você tem?

- Completo dezenove na semana que vem... – Subiu para desamarrar as calças dele.

- Começou com que idade? – Ela sorriu.

- Com dezesseis. – Trowa espantou-se com a resposta.

- Porque tão nova?

- Meus pais morreram quando eu era uma criança... Uma tia ficou comigo, mas ela começou a passar um aperto financeiro muito grande... – Ela falava enquanto desamarrava a camisa dele. – E como ela já possuía outros filhos e eu era o incomodo, ela resolveu que deveria arrumar uma função para mim... Um velho, nobre se interessou por mim. Disse que queria me adotar, ela aceitou e ele pagou minha tia e me levou... – O rosto da jovem se fechou e o brilho se apagou.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Ele me violentou inúmeras vezes... Até o dia que completei meus dezesseis e ganhei coragem de fugir de sua casa... Aí Cassandra me acolheu. – Ela escondeu sua tristeza, levantou e olhou para ele com um largo sorriso malicioso. – E agora? Como vai querer?

Trowa a encarou incrédulo. Em sua mente veio o rosto de Teyuki e sentiu-se inquieto. Ficou pensando que não poderia admitir que algo parecido pudesse se passar com a jovem que conhecia.

- É uma história muito triste... – Falou.

- Eu não me lamento... Então, não lamente por mim. – Ela deu de ombros.

Ele sorriu e levantou. A moça já estava só com sua roupa de baixo, caminhou até a cama, puxou o lençol dela e a envolveu, cobrindo seu corpo. A jovem o encarou, espantada. Trowa passou a mão no rosto dela e depositou um beijo na bochecha da moça. Depois pegou suas coisas, vestiu-se novamente, sob os olhos vazios dela. Colocou o dinheiro sobre a cômoda e falou baixo para ela, antes de sair.

- Gostaria de ter chego antes... Para impedir essa atrocidade.

Depois saiu. As palavras dele soaram de forma tão verdadeira e sincera. Amy nunca viu ninguém que realmente se importou com a sorte dela, passou a vida se convencendo de que era seu destino, que não deveria ter sido diferente, que ninguém se importava, mas quando ouviu que não era nada daquilo, não conseguiu mais guardar sua angústia. A moça caiu no chão aos prantos. Suas lágrimas eram uma mescla de tristeza e agradecimento.

Duo foi até o fim com Alice e foi o único que teve realmente uma noite de diversão sem compromisso, exatamente como ele queria naquele momento. Já Wufei, foi até o fim com Lucy e se arrependeu completamente. Pois seu objetivo não foi atingido e ele estava em um lugar que não queria estar. A jovem fez exatamente tudo o que ele quis. Mas, no final, só serviu pra provar-lhe que Kelly estava cravada nele de uma forma inusitada.

-/-/-

Trowa cavalgava a esmo depois de ter saído do bordel. Não conseguia parar de pensar na jovem de longos cabelos negros, que salvará no dia de sua chegada ao reino, após ter ouvido a sorte de Amy, temia que a moça que conhecerá pudesse passar por algo semelhante e isso o preocupava muito. Deixou as rédeas frouxas e quem lhe guiava era seu cavalo. Quando resolveu prestar atenção no caminho, notou que estava longe do castelo. Começou a observar o local a procura de algo familiar.

Por fim, acabou reconhecendo os muros da propriedade dela, a moça que ocupava sua mente, Teyuki. Suspirou e riu. Para ele tudo aquilo chegava a ser cômico, pois, nunca pensou que se inquietaria por uma jovem que mal conhecia e muito menos que seu cavalo o levaria até a casa dela, involuntariamente.

- Será isso, um sinal para eu te proteger?

Falou baixo e voltou a rir. Passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçando sua franja, suspirou e decidiu que deveria voltar logo ao castelo, puxou as rédeas para fazer o cavalo dar a volta, quando algo lhe chamou atenção. Parou para observar a sobra que se mexia e viu que era uma pessoa, sacou sua espada, preocupado que pudesse ser algum dos bandidos e se preparou para um possível ataque.

Mas, para sua surpresa quem apareceu de trás do muro era uma mulher cujo rosto estava coberto pelo capuz de sua capa verde, tentando se esconder mais ainda, andava com o rosto abaixado e nas costas uma trouxa que, analisando, contatou que devia conter roupas, ou seja, ou era uma ladra, ou a mulher em questão estava fugindo. Desceu de seu cavalo em silêncio, a distância da moça era razoável, e como ela estava concentrada em não ser vista, não notou que havia um cavaleiro a sua frente.

Amarrou o cavalo no galho de uma árvore que estava atrás dele e andou silenciosamente em direção a moça, que agora tentava apressar o passo o mais rápido que seu longo vestido permitia. Sem muito esforço ele a alcançou e a segurou, tampando a boca dela, ao ver que ela ia gritar com o susto.

- Calma... Não precisa se alarmar... Não vou lhe fazer mal... – A respiração dela era ofegante e seu corpo tenso. – Eu vou tirar minha mão da sua boca e, por favor... Não grite...

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e foi solta. Tentou correr dele, mas não conseguiu dar nem dois passos antes de ser pega novamente. Trowa a forçou se virar e surpreendeu-se ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Milady?

Teyuki de igual modo se espantou ao ver seu salvador de noites atrás, o mesmo homem que não abandonava sua mente e muito menos seu coração. Ele estava ali, em sua frente, resgatando-a mais uma vez durante a madrugada.

- Milorde? O... O que faz aqui?

- Eu... – Não sabia o que dizer. – Porque está saindo sozinha há essa hora? Aonde ia milady? Não sabe que o reino está perigoso?

- Perigoso? – Ela riu tristemente. – Perigoso é continuar em minha casa e ser forçada a me casar com um velho que odeio. – Sentiu as lágrimas inundarem suas vistas, mas, não deixou que nenhuma escapasse.

- Eu... Sinto muito...

- O senhor sabia?

- Estive essa tarde aqui... Eu sua casa... Não foi informada? – Perguntou estranhado.

- Não... Só soube da visita de meu futuro marido... – Falou as duas últimas palavras com desdém.

- Crê que fugindo, resolverá algo?

- Pelo menos não me casarei...

- E viverá como?

- Procurarei a Hadja e a Cléo... Elas me protegerão.

- Sim... Até que os soldados do rei invadam a casa delas e lhe tragam de volta a força.

- Elas me defenderão...

- Sim... E serão consideradas traidoras por desobedecer à ordem real e poderão ser exiladas ou condenadas a morte. – Trowa apenas falava e Teyuki se atemorizava.

- Relena... Relena não permitiria...

- Ela realmente poderia intervir, mas no final, a última palavra é a do rei. – As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto angelical da moça. – Claro que... Acredito que Heero não seria tão tirano. – Ela voltou a encará-lo. – Mas, seu noivo é um nobre e tem suas influencias... Não sei qual punição elas poderiam receber e... Você também...

- Então... O... O que faço?

- Converse com seus pais...

- Eles não me ouvem... Meu pai tem negócios com o lorde e eu... Eu serei dada como esposa em acordo de uma aliança entre eles... – Trowa a escutava atentamente. – Terei que dividir minha intimidade com aquele homem... Eu não o suporto.

- Não sei o que dizer...

- Não diga nada... Pois não há o que dizer...

- Essa é minha sorte... Não é?

A jovem levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa cabisbaixa, sentindo-se derrotada e desanimada. Trowa parou alguns segundos para assimilar tudo e sentiu um aperto forte dentro do peito. Lembrou-se instantaneamente da jovem com quem esteve no começo da madrugada e pensou que isso poderia vir a acontecer com a jovem com quem acabou de conversar. Levantou rapidamente e olhou para ela.

- Encontraremos uma solução. – Falou com certeza na voz e ela o olhou.

- Como?

- Ainda não sei... Mas, tentarei tudo o que estiver em meu alcance.

- Para esse casamento ser anulado só se eu não fosse donzela... Mas, ai seria açoitada por meu pai e por fim, jogada em um convento, pois nenhum homem iria querer me tomar como esposa.

- Sua pureza não está em jogo... Perdê-la não é uma opção.

- Mesmo assim... Preferiria o chicote e o convento em lugar de me casar com ele. – Disse em voz alta o que pensava, para ela mesma ouvir e nem sequer prestou atenção na frase anterior dele.

- Não fale um absurdo desse... – A agarrou pelo braço fazendo com que prestasse atenção nele.

- Não é absurdo... Eu... Eu não posso me casar com ele... Mesmo que eu o suportasse, eu não poderia enganar meus sentimentos... – As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer.

- Seus sentimentos? – Ficou curioso.

- Eu... Estou apaixonada... – Baixou a cabeça envergonhada e continuava sendo segurada por ele.

- Apaixonada? – Repetiu a palavra pra assimilar. Tinha algo naquele contexto que o incomodou, mas não soube distinguir o que exatamente era. Ficou pensativo.

- Sim... E eu não ouso me declarar abertamente e sinto que essa pessoa só me vê como uma criança...

- Mas... – Respirou fundo e tentando acalmar seus ânimos retrucou. – Milady... Quantos têm? – Ela riu.

- Claro... Sempre minha idade... – O encarou e puxou o braço se soltando do agarre. – Sou nova demais para me apaixonar... Mas não sou nova demais para me casar com um velho? – Surpreendeu-se. – Onde está à lógica milorde?

- Não quis ofende-la.

- Não... Não quis... Mas apenas sua presença já me ofende...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que... – Começou a respirar ofegante, tentando controlar a vontade de chorar. – Me tratar como criança me incomoda... E eu vejo em seu olhar que é assim que o senhor me vê. – Começou a ficar nervosa e sentindo coração acelerar.

- E como quer que eu te veja?

- Esquece... – Virou para seguir seu caminho, ele correu e posicionou-se a frente dela impedindo-a de seguir em frente.

- Me responda... O que realmente espera de mim?

- O que eu espero?

- Sim...

- Nada... Por que sei que não pode me dar o que quero... Eu vejo isso em seus olhos. – Tentou prosseguir, mas ele novamente a impediu.

- Se sente algo... Se em algo te...

- Não continue... Por favor... Não me fez nada. – Tentou de novo ir embora e ele novamente a segurou. – Por favor, milorde... Não estou conseguindo mais controlar meus sentimentos... Deixe-me ir. – Cansado de toda aquela discussão e querendo saber à verdade, Trowa apertou mais um pouco seu agarre no braço dela, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Não deixarei que vá... Sem me dizer a verdade.

Sem pensar em mais nada e movida por seu desejo e impulso não controlado, Teyuki se lançou sobre ele beijando-o. Trowa no primeiro momento surpreendeu-se. A moça envolveu o pescoço do cavalheiro puxando-o para baixo, tentando aprofundar mais o beijo. Ele subiu as mãos até os ombros dela com o intuito de afastá-la, mas sentiu que não devia. Sentiu-se bem e preenchido com aquele beijo de uma forma estranha, não sabia exatamente o porquê, nunca havia pensado naquela jovem como um homem, sempre a encarou com respeito e compaixão.

Teve vontade de retribuir o beijo, mas sua mente o recriminava, ao passo que seu corpo o encorajava, baixou mais o corpo para dar maior comodidade para aprofundar o beijo e sem perceber abraçou a jovem passando as mãos pela extensão das costas da moça que tremeu com o toque. Teyuki sentia-se completa, como se todos os seus medos desaparecessem de uma vez por todas e ela estivesse segura. Uma corrente elétrica percorria toda sua espinha e seu sangue fervia. Era uma sensação única e inexplicável.

Depois de algum tempo se beijando, sentiu o jovem que amava forçar uma separação entre eles, afastando-a delicadamente, a sensação de vulnerabilidade a atingiu e sentiu vontade de desaparecer para sempre. Trowa a encarou, seu coração acelerado e seu corpo quente, não o deixavam mentir pra si mesmo que não havia gostado. Mas, precisou se separar antes que fosse tarde demais e não pudesse mais se controlar. Sentindo-se rejeitada, antes de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, Teyuki correu de volta para casa. E Trowa a observou partir, sem reação, pois nem mesmo ele conseguia entender o que lhe acontecia.

Voltou para seu cavalo e montou nele de volta, deu a volta no muro e observou de longe a moça entrar novamente em casa. Decidiu então voltar para o castelo e colocar sua mente no lugar, acalmar seus ânimos e descansar. A madrugada já estava avançada e sabia que o dia seguinte seria bem cheio.

-/-/-

Amanheceu mas o sol nem ainda tinha aparecido, estava fresco o ar, anunciando que o outono estava se aproximando, um jovem portador de uma beleza selvagem com olhos dourados, cabelo negro, liso e jogado, astuto como uma raposa estava sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona tomando seu café da manhã. Fazendo-lhe companhia um homem nobre, em pé olhando pela janela, de costas a ele, mantinha o capuz de sua capa azul escura, sobre a cabeça e suas mãos juntas atrás das costas.

- Entendeu direito Jian?

- Com perfeição...

- Ótimo... Ninguém deve suspeitar de nada...

- Será tudo feito com total discrição... Mas...

- Mas? – O homem deu uma leve virada com a cabeça, mas a única coisa que revelou, foi parte de sua boca.

- E quanto a Mei?

- Ela está segura e bem cuidada... Não se preocupe com isso... Não tenha distrações...

- Certo... Cumprirei com minha parte do acordo... Cumpra com a sua.

O rapaz levantou e passou pelo homem que estava a sua frente, pegou sua espada e capa, para em seguida sair, montar em seu cavalo e partir. O nobre sorriu, gostava da forma de agir do rapaz e a falta de escrúpulos do jovem lhe era muito útil. Em seguida saiu também e foi embora escoltado por alguns soldados.

-/-/-

O som do clinche das espadas podia ser ouvido, ecoando pelos corredores que davam acesso a sala de treino dos soldados do reino. Era algo constante e inquietante. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei e Noin caminhavam apressados para o local, já haviam procurado Heero por todas as partes e ao ouvirem que estava tendo um campeonato de espadas não oficial na sala de treinamento, só puderam concluir que ele estaria ali.

Ao chegarem ao local, se depararam com a cena mais esperada de todas para eles, uns dez homens caídos no chão, exaustos. Outro indo para o chão e Heero em pé empunhando uma espada, ele já havia derrotado onze, e ainda procurava por mais. Os homens estavam assustados, pois nunca imaginaram que o rei era um espadachim tão surpreendente e seus amigos que viam a cena, sabiam que para ele estar tão agressivo, é porque algo muito sério o incomodava, mas também sabiam que nenhum dos soldados seria páreo para ele. Os cinco se entreolharam e chegaram à conclusão que um deles teria de entrar na luta para tentar parar Heero, que chamava mais soldados para luta.

- E então... Mais nenhum com coragem o suficiente para me enfrentar? – O rei encarava cada um dos homens que o rodeavam com um olhar frio e mortal.

- Algo te incomoda Heero? – Quatre foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Vocês chegaram. – Deu um sorriso de canto ao ver os amigos.

- Acordou bem animado, hein... Porque não vamos dar uma volta? Com sorte você encontra alguém onde descontar essa raiva... – Duo sorriu maroto.

- Esses bandidos não dão nem pro começo... E pelo que estou vendo aqui... Nem esses homens. – Apontou para os soldados. – Lucrezia... – A moça prestou atenção. – Está encarregada de treinar esses homens... Eles são perda de tempo... Como diria meu caro Wufei.

- São inúteis mesmo... – O moreno que acabou de ser citado, confirmou.

- Já tentou tomar um chá para se acalmar Heero? – Trowa provocou, calmamente.

- Porque não vem me proporcionar uma boa luta? – Retrucou o desafiando.

- É... Porque não...

Trowa se manifestou, saiu de perto da porta e foi tirando sua camisa, para ficar de peito nu assim como Heero, escolheu cuidadosamente sua espada, alongou os braços e sentindo-se pronto, caminhou de encontro ao amigo que o esperava pacientemente. Mas, antes que se posicionasse em frente ao rei, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, olhou para trás e se surpreendeu como todos que ali estavam. Zechs sorriu para ele e silenciosamente pediu licença.

O capitão da guarda estava apenas de calça e bota, mostrando seu peitoral muito bem trabalhado e definido. Empunhava uma bastarda em sua mão direita, prendera seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo. Caminhou até a frente de Heero e se posicionou. O rei apenas observou e satisfeito esboçou um sorriso de canto, animado com a mudança de adversário.

- Nunca pensei que você aceitaria lutar comigo...

- Na realidade... Sua técnica sempre me surpreendeu. Não perderia essa oportunidade por nada... – Sorriu

Sem mais nada a dizer, Trowa se distanciou e ficou perto dos amigos que se aproximaram para ver a luta mais de perto. Heero e Zechs se encararam por alguns instantes, ambos sentindo a pulsação e a tensão do outro, e o silêncio reinou no local, Depois de alguns segundos que mais pareceram eternidades, os dois se movimentam em sincronia em um ataque duplo chocando suas espadas de forma a sobressaltar todos que assistiam. Mas a equipe Gundam assistia atenta a luta que se iniciou com um olhar critico.

Ambos eram velozes e moviam-se simultaneidade, como uma dança mortal, era incrível a técnica apresentada por eles, e surpreendente o fato de Zechs e Heero se igualarem na luta. Já fazia um tempo que lutavam e nenhum havia acertado o outro e nem desistido. O fôlego de ambos era igual e o olhar guerreiro destacava-se em seus semblantes. A luta não acabava e estava deixando Noin apreensiva. Ela tinha medo por ambos, não queria ver nenhum verdadeiramente machucado. Quatre também estava inquieto com a cena, Duo assistia animado enquanto Trowa e Wufei analisavam a luta friamente.

Era surpreendente para eles, pela primeira vez encontraram alguém que era um páreo a altura de Heero que se surpreendia interiormente, mas mantinha seu foco na luta que travava. Zechs por sua vez se regozijava, pois sabia que o rei era bom, conhecia sua fama, mas não imaginava o quão poderoso o herdeiro era com uma espada. Mantendo seu foco e decidido ir até as últimas conseqüências, ambos deram seu último golpe ao mesmo tempo. As espadas se chocaram pela última vez, encerrando a luta e trazendo a surpresa ao rosto de todos que estavam no ambiente. Com a força e a velocidade ambas as espadas quebraram no último clinche, voando uma lâmina para cada lado.

Ficaram um tempo se encarando antes de se separarem. Depois olharam para suas armas e sorrindo com uma mescla se insatisfação e admiração, deixaram as empunhaduras caírem e voltaram a se olharem com mais respeito que antes. Depois de uns segundos falaram em uníssono.

- Espada de péssima qualidade...

Caminhou um de frente ao outro e apertaram as mãos em cumplicidades, os integrantes da equipe Gundam sorriram, uns de forma mais discreta e outros mais animados. Heero já mais calmo se juntou a sua equipe e Zechs que convidou a todos para darem uma volta pelo reino, dando a entender que Heero precisava sair um pouco do castelo. O grupo aceitou e antes de partirem Zechs e Noin deram ordens para os cavalheiros treinarem.

A cena toda foi assistida por Relena que presenciou tudo de cima de uma sacada onde se podia assistir os treinamentos e duelos que eram marcados dentro do castelo, onde normalmente o rei e a rainha sentam, seu rosto mostrava um alivio de que estava muito apreensiva pelo resultado. Já em outra extremidade, na porta que dava acesso a parte externa do castelo Cássius também presenciou a cena com muita atenção, mas seu rosto não demonstrava nada.

-/-/-

Amanda entrou no quarto levando uma bandeja com um café da manhã completo ao marido. Dante se encontrava em pé olhando pela janela de seu quarto. A rainha estranhou que ele nem se moveu ao ouvir a porta se abrir, fechou a porta atrás de si com o pé e colocou a bandeja na mesa ao centro. Esperou para ver se ele a olhava, mas ele não moveu nenhum músculo.

- Dante... Venha comer... – Ainda não teve resposta. – Está tudo bem?

- Tem algo errado...

Ela olhou ao redor no quarto a procura de algo que não estivesse em seu devido local, mas tudo estava impecavelmente arrumado. Pensou um pouco sobre a frase do marido, mas não encontrou uma resposta.

- O que está errado?

- Quando será a festa de boas vindas de Heero?

- Depois de amanhã...

- Mande o alfaiate real vir... – A rainha pensou um pouco sobre isso e se surpreendeu.

- Você irá comparecer?

- Sim. – Ele então saiu da janela e foi sentar para comer...

- Mas, e sua suposta doença?

- Heero não acredita nisso... E para todos os demais, é um dia importante. Vale o esforço do rei!

Amanda não disse mais nada. Assentiu e sentou ao lado do marido, sabia que seria inútil continuar perguntando, já que ele não falaria mais nada sobre o assunto.

-/-/-

Uma carruagem escoltada por seis guardas parou em frente à entrada do castelo, no momento em que Heero e seus amigos estavam saindo. Eles pararam curiosos em ver quem havia chegado Trowa se surpreendeu, quando viu Teyuki descer da carruagem. Ela enrubesceu ao ver o homem que tinha beijado na noite anterior e desviou logo o olhar. Seguindo ela, desceram Hadja e Cléo que gostaram de ver seus salvadores, que não tiraram os olhos delas. As três fizeram uma reverencia ao ver o rei, que as cumprimentou de volta.

- O que aconteceu? Não as vejo há um tempo... – Zechs quebrou o silêncio.

- Sabia que tenho uma casa? – Hadja devolveu traquina. – É só me visitar quando tiver saudades... – E sorriu provocando-o.

- Eu não... Você não preparou um banquete para mim... – Zechs devolveu.

- Ah... Desculpe... Da próxima vez, mandarei preparar um jantar em sua homenagem...

- E com direito a tapete vermelho...

- Com certeza! – Ambos riram e os demais se divertiam com a discussão.

- Senhorita Teyuki... Está bem milady? – Trowa perguntou e a voz dele sobressaltou a jovem que em resposta apenas assentiu.

- Majestade... Poderia me dar licença? – Teyuki virou-se para Heero que assentiu e ela entrou no castelo, sob o olhar estranhado de todos, menos Trowa que sabia o motivo.

- E como tem estado milady? – Cléo estava tão atenta a sua amiga, Teyuki, que se surpreendeu ao encontrar Duo a seu lado.

- Bem... Muito bem milorde... Graças ao senhor. – Sorriu tímida.

- Não tem de que agradecer... Sempre que precisar de mim... É só chamar. – Ele a encarou penetrantemente e depois depositou um beijo em sua mão e saiu para perto dos demais. A ruiva apenas assentiu.

Quatre por sua vez, se aproximou de Hadja que o encarava de forma intensa. Ao chegar bem perto da moça, sorriu e recebeu outro de volta. A morena esperava ansiosa por alguma palavra dele.

- Foi muito bom reencontrá-la, milady!

O loiro também depositou um beijo na mão da moça que o agradeceu com uma pequena reverencia. Depois sem mais nada a dizerem, Heero e seus amigos se retiraram. As moças olharam mais uma vez para seus interesses e entraram no castelo, a procura das amigas.

-/-/-

O jovem de beleza selvagem caminhava pelos corredores de uma grande mansão. Suas vestes eram ricas, compostas de um tecido caro, desenhadas e costuradas por um alfaiate famoso entre os nobres. Chegou a até a porta de um escritório, que era protegido por um guarda que não parou sua entrada. Ele abriu a porta sem pedir permissão e encontrou um homem de meia idade, cabelo castanho claro e corpo robusto, sentado na poltrona principal, assinando alguns documentos.

- Porque demorou tanto? – Repreendeu o rapaz.

- Perdoe-me milorde... Mas, foi difícil acompanhar todo o percurso... – O rapaz disfarçou sua raiva e sorriu falsamente.

- Não lhe dou status e dinheiro para atrasar com o combinado...

- Sei disso... Milorde Macben... Não voltará a acontecer. – Reverenciou o lorde.

- Assim espero... - Respirou fundo. – E por onde anda minha futura esposa?

- A senhorita Teyuki se encontra, nesse momento no castelo, junto a suas amigas.

- Jian... – O jovem o olhou. – Não a perca de vista. Não a quero perto de nenhum outro homem... Aquela pele suave será só minha... – Sorriu malicioso.

- Cumprirei tudo como me foi ordenado... Se me der licença...

- Vá.

O jovem de beleza selvagem saiu portando um sorriso ardiloso no rosto fechou a porta atrás de si e seguiu seu caminho, para por em pratica tudo aquilo a que foi submetido a fazer.

-/-/-

Treize se encontrava organizando as últimas papeladas do reino antes de viajar. Seu pai, o Duque Kushrenada sentado ao seu lado, observava atentamente e eles trocavam idéias de como deveriam ser feitas as coisas. O duque substituiria o filho, enquanto ele estivesse fora.

- Por quanto tempo pretende ficar em Sank?

- Não sei... Mas creio que não por muito tempo... Prometi a Heero que me ocuparia de Wing e sendo assim não posso me ausentar por longo periodo.

- Certo... Os demais irão te acompanhar... – O loiro sorriu para pai.

- Sim. Gostaria que também fosse... – O duque sorriu de volta com a observação do filho.

- Também adoraria ir... Mas, irão todos, não só para prestigiar o rei, como para verem seus filhos. Alguém deve ficar e cuidar do reino...

- Sei... E agradeço imensamente...

- Diga a Heero, que assim que tiver uma oportunidade irei visitá-lo.

- Considere o recado dado...

- E Treize... – O citado olhou para o pai. – Vá preparado... Sank tem recebido muitos ataques...

- Sim... Já ouvi falar. Isso me preocupa... Verei no que posso ser útil. – O duque concordou com o filho.

- E quanto à jovem Une? – O loiro o encarou surpreso. - Vejo um interesse de ambos, mas nenhum toma a dianteira...

- Hum...

- Lembre-se... Às vezes, para se ganhar uma guerra a melhor tática é o ataque direto...

- Nunca ouvi isso numa guerra... – Constatou estranhado.

- Claro que não... Pois a guerra a qual me refiro é a guerra do amor.

Treize riu com a frase final de seu pai. Era engraçado quando o duque tentava ser poético. Terminou de preparar as papeladas e levou seu pai para informar aos criados sobre a mudança provisória de liderança. Depois foi ao seu quarto terminar de organizar suas coisas para a viagem.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Não poupem comentários, opniões e<em> _observações_...**  
><strong>

_Se encontrarem algum erro, por favor me desculpem... Revisei correndo pra poder postar..._

_Enquete: Próximo casala a beijar?_

_E ainda estou bolando a outra... Mas, me falaem se vcs já suspeitam quem é o cara misterioso... Se tem alguma idéia do que irá ocorrer... Falem tudo! OK?_

_Pessoas lindas... Obrigada de coração por não me abandonarem... Estou em fase de montagem no teatro e isso tem tirado meu descanso. Tentarei não demorar mais tanto... ok?_

_Beijos enormes e amo vcs! De verdade!_

_REVIEWS! NOW! U.U_


	15. Preparativos

_Chegueiiiiii... Demorei? Não né? hehehe  
>Bom, vcs tão ansiosas e não vou demorar aqui.<br>Esse capitulo ta louco... E vcs conheceram que foi o casal vencedor da última enquete... Agora Divirtam-se! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>15. Preparativos<strong>

A princesa caminhava pelos corredores do castelo sendo seguida de suas amigas e algumas servas, todas pensando sobre a decoração mais adequada à festa do príncipe herdeiro, que aconteceria em um dia. O cardápio já havia sido decidido, após uma longa conversa entre a rainha e Relena.

As amigas foram ajudar nisso e conversar com a princesa sobre alguma forma de ajudar a salvar Teyuki de seu casamento arranjado. Mas esse motivo ainda não conseguira sua brecha. As jovens estavam entretidas em suas decisões e por alguns minutos a mais nova conseguiu esquecer suas aflições.

-/-/-

Heero sentado na taverna observava seus amigos a jogarem conversa fora. Wufei, que tinha saído para poder se aliviar, ao voltar esbarrou em um rapaz que o encarou de forma arisca. O homem de beleza selvagem não se desculpou e ficou olhando para Wufei a espera que ele o fizesse.

- O que olha? – O moreno de rabo de cavalo perguntou irritado.

- Não irá se desculpar? – Jian perguntou irônico.

- Não me faça rir... Aprenda a olhar por onde anda... – E virou-se para sair.

- Nobre idiota. – As palavras do rapaz eram baixas, mas a proximidade fez com que o cavaleiro ouvisse. Wufei parou seu caminhar e encarou o rapaz de forma assassina.

- Como disse?

- Com licença... Milorde. – Jian se foi, deixando Wufei incomodado.

O cavaleiro voltou pra perto dos amigos e todos notaram sua irritação. Duo começou a provocar o amigo, ignorando sua mirada mortal, fazendo Quatre acreditar que o companheiro não tinha amor a vida. Heero e Trowa analisavam a cena se questionando o que poderia ter tirado o já tão raro bom humor de Wufei. Zechs ficou intrigado sobre o rapaz que ele viu encarando o amigo mal-humorado antes de ir embora e Noin tentava fazer Duo ficar quieto.

-/-/-

Lúcius se encontrava em um movimento continuo sobre a jovem a quem beijava ardentemente. A moça de cabelo com a cor do carvalho e olhos cor de mel gemia com o prazer que recebia. A pele suada de ambos e o calor que os alimentava, os deixava alheios ao tempo e acontecimento. Ela atingiu ao clímax antes dele e quando o príncipe sentiu seu momento chegar se retirou rapidamente de dentro dela. Satisfeitos deixaram seus corpos repousarem sobre a cama, enquanto olhavam o teto.

- Como sempre... Esteve ótima. – Sorriu atrevido ao encarar a jovem.

- Já faz alguns dias desde que nos conhecemos... E eu tenho feito tudo o que me pede, alteza... Mas não vejo o resultado que desejo. – A jovem virou de costas para ele.

- Anee... Ainda pensa nele?

- Não consigo esquecê-lo... – Sentiu as lágrimas escorrem.

- Mas o capitão está tão feliz... Sem você. – Passou a mão nas costas dela e a sentiu estremecer.

- Você me prometeu... – A voz saiu entrecortada e baixa.

- Temos passado ótimos momentos, não é mesmo? – Ela o encarou com os olhos inundados. – Eu te trouxe um presente.

Lúcius levantou sem se preocupar em se cobrir, ela conhecia cada detalhe e cada pedaço do corpo daquele homem, Afinal, havia sido com ele que perdera sua virgindade e era com ele que vinha compartilhando suas tardes. As mesmas tardes que mentia ao pai dizendo que ficava no campo, lendo. O jovem príncipe abriu o baú e tirou de dentro uma caixinha de prata, depois voltou pra cama e sentando-se de frente a camponesa abriu a caixinha e tirou de dentro um colar de pérolas. A jovem ficou boquiaberta com o presente e o olhou surpreendida.

- Sempre que me agradar e satisfazer... Terá algo assim. E nunca mais você e seu pai passarão necessidade de nada.

- Meu pai... Ele nem sabe que existe algo entre nós.

- E não existe! – Ela o encarou perplexa.

- Como?

- Bem... A única coisa que temos é o sexo. – E sorriu. Ela olhou pra baixo e apertou entre as mãos o colar, segurando o choro. – Mas, ainda estou à procura da melhor forma de te alegrar... E mesmo que você se case com Milliardo... Não pretendo abrir mão de nossos encontros. – Ele se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir. – Portanto lembre-se que agora você me pertence...

Ela o observou se vestir e sair da cabana onde mantinham seus encontros às escondidas. Olhou ao redor e sentiu o choro e a tristeza se apossarem dela. Ela mesma não se entendia. Amava o capitão da guarda real, mas aceitava aquela relação com o príncipe, que a usava como objeto de prazer. Não podia negar que sentia atração física por ele e que ele sempre a satisfazia muito bem na cama. Mesmo assim, sentia-se ridícula e enojada ao final de cada encontro.

Levantou da cama e começou a se vestir, depois de pronta, arrumou a cama e pegou o lindo colar, pensando em qual desculpa daria ao pai sobre o presente. A renda de um ferreiro não era nem perto de ser capaz de pagar uma jóia tão cara. Suspirou e decidiu esconder o presente pelo momento. Saiu da cabana, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém que pudesse vê-la. Trancou a porta e seguiu seu caminho de volta a casa.

-/-/-

Relena coordenava os preparativos do baile enquanto trocava idéias com suas amigas. Nisso a governanta do castelo aproximou-se rogando um pouco de atenção a princesa.

- Senhora Lana... Algum problema? – Perguntou amável e sorridente à senhorinha que conhecia desde criança, por quem alimentava um enorme respeito e carinho.

- Princesa, temos um problema com os servos... No dia do baile, muitos estarão de folga, o que atrapalhará na hora da festa. – Os reinos Sank e Wing eram os únicos que davam um dia na semana de descanso a seus trabalhadores, coisa que era feita em dois turnos, metade em um dia e a outra no dia seguinte.

- Entendo... – Pensou um pouco antes de continuar. – Falarei com o rei e lhe pedirei que me conceda a permissão de contratar algumas pessoas por uma noite, para que possam suprir essa falta... Se assim conseguir, lhe avisarei...

- Permissão concedida.

Uma voz rouca, grave e autoritária surpreendeu a princesa e a governanta, que ao olharem em direção de onde veio o som, puderam encontrar os olhos azuis e duros de Heero, que estava parado ao lado delas acompanhado de seus amigos. O rei ouviu a conversa enquanto se aproximavam, mas os passos silenciosos deles impediram que fossem descobertos antes que falassem algo, já que ambas estavam de costas à porta de entrada.

- Majestade... – O reverenciaram.

Hadja, Cléo e Teyuki surpreenderam-se com a presença dos rapazes. As duas primeiras sorriram, Had trocou olhares com Quatre e Cléo com Duo, enquanto Teyuki olhou timidamente para Trowa desviando o olhar logo em seguida, mas ele manteve sua visão fixa na moça. Wufei apenas observou a decoração do baile, alheio aos amigos e a conversa.

- Ouvi a conversa... – O rei comentou.

- Será apenas por um dia... – A princesa continuou.

- Faça como achar melhor. Porém, como o reino tem sofrido vários ataques, quero que Lucrezia escolha as pessoas... Não quero que se exponha.

- Sim majestade.

- Continue a decoração... Está ficando ótimo.

E depois de olhar fixamente a princesa analisando suas reações, o rei seguiu seu caminho seguido por três amigos. A princesa sentiu o coração disparado e a governanta se afastou. As amigas apenas observaram a saída deles.

- Princesa... – A loira se sobressaltou ao ser chamada e olhou rapidamente para Wufei.

- Milorde... – Intrigou-se.

- Preciso lhe falar...

- Prossiga.

- Em particular.

Relena entendeu e após dar autoridade para suas amigas que continuassem os preparativos, se retirou acompanhada do cavalheiro ao seu lado.

-/-/-

Kelly estava servindo as mesas da taverna na pousada onde trabalhava, concentrada em seus deveres. Sua face era séria como de costume, sem deixar de ser educada com os clientes e completar seus deveres com maestria. Mas os olhares incessantes e maliciosos de três homens sentados em uma mesa ao lado da porta de entrada sobre ela a incomodavam sobremaneira.

Ela já havia notado os olhares e tentava a todo custo ignorá-los. O senhor, dono do estabelecimento, também tinha se dado conta da cena e se preocupava pela jovem. Ela sentia uma enorme vontade em matar aqueles homens, mas tinha consciência que não poderia ir a extremos. Nunca se esquecia do motivo de estar ali, precisava juntar o máximo de dinheiro possível para continuar sua busca. Matar alguém, não só a faria perder o trabalho, como a faria ser presa e possivelmente condenada a morte, se não tivesse uma boa justificativa.

- Mais cerveja!

Um do trio levantou a caneca e gritou, olhando fixamente pra ela, que estava de costas para eles. Ao ouvir a voz do homem, sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e respirou fundo tentando controlar a gana que sentiu. Sem falar nada e nem tão pouco olhá-lo, dirigiu-se ao balcão a procura do pedido. O dono do estabelecimento parou seus afazeres para assistir a cena.

-/-/-

A carruagem de Wing parou na estrada perto de um lago, para que todos pudessem descansar e os cavalos beberem água. Treize foi o primeiro a descer e seguiu em direção ao lago, tirando sua camisa e ficando de peito nu. Tirou sua rapiera e começou seu treino diário. Ele sempre treinava ao menos uma vez ao dia, e por conta da viagem, não teve tempo de fazê-lo mais cedo, aproveitando a parada para isso.

Os soldados aproveitaram para beberem água e os mais velhos relaxaram sob a sombra de uma árvore, sem deixar de prestar muita atenção ao redor. Lady Une estava sentada dentro da carruagem com a porta aberta, observando atentamente a Treize. Seus olhos percorriam o corpo dele, suas expressões, seus movimentos... Tudo nele a deixava hipnotizada. Mas sua mente lhe traicionou, fazendo com que se lembrasse dos momentos terríveis que passou naquele calabouço, sendo torturada e assediada por aquele rei asqueroso.

Teve vontade de chorar, mas segurou firmemente. Decidida, desceu da carruagem e caminhou em direção a seu salvador e agora, também podia dizer, amado. Aproximou-se de Treize e esperou que seus movimentos acabassem, enquanto observava atenta aos passos, a forma em que ele segurava a espada, seu olhar neutro, porém muito concentrado e o brilho em seu olhar. Seu amor pela esgrima era visível. O cavaleiro sentiu sua presença. E parando seu treino, ele vira-se para ela e diz:

- Milady... – Sorriu encantadoramente, fazendo com que ela ficasse desconcertada.

- Não queria atrapalhar...

- Nunca me atrapalha. – Ele se virou em sua direção e se aproximou da jovem. – Há algo que necessite?

- Eu... – Ela olhava pra baixo, atrevendo-se a encará-lo apenas por poucos segundos. – Eu quero aprender...

- Quer manejar uma espada? – Estranhou.

- Sim... Nunca mais quero ser indefesa. – Foi ai que ela o olhou decidida e ele sorriu satisfeito.

- Então me acompanhe...

O cavaleiro estendeu a mão na direção dela e ao segura-la, a jovem foi levada para um local mais reservado, onde houvesse sombra e espaço, mas sem se distanciarem muito do grupo. Chegaram ao local escolhido e Treize estendeu a ela sua espada. Une a segurou e se surpreendeu com a leveza. O olhar surpreso dela o fez rir. Havia perfeitamente entendido o que ela estranhara.

- Essa espada se chama Rapiera. É própria para um combate de velocidade. Serve para golpes de estocada. Totalmente inútil contra um cavaleiro de armadura, se não for muito hábil na hora de manejá-la.

- Entendi...

- Muito bem... Então, mostre-me o que aprendeu.

- Eu não aprendi nada...

- Não aprendeu nada enquanto ficou me observando? – O comentário fez com que ela corasse e ele riu, divertido. – Vamos... Mostre-me o que se lembra.

Lady Une ergueu a cabeça, colocou o pé direito na frente, o esquerdo para trás e segurou a espada com uma mão e a outra colocou para trás. O cavaleiro bateu com a mão na lamina da Rapiera e ela caiu. Une o olhou intrigada. Ele a colocou novamente na mão da moça que a segurou, dessa vez com força e ele bateu na lamina com mais força e ela sentiu a mão levemente virar.

- Não é com muita força e nem tão pouco frouxa... Dê-me. – Ele mostrou para ela a posição correta e segurou a espada em posição de ataque. – Bata na lamina. – Ordenou e ela obedeceu. E a lamina nem se moveu e ele nem se machucou. – É firme, porém maleável, para aguentar o clinche.

Treize então montou uma sequência de movimentos para ela e a fez repeti-los várias vezes. Ainda assim, Une continuava errando na forma de segurar a espada. Ele se aproximou por trás, segurando a cintura dela com a mão esquerda, a direita sobre a mão dela, segurando a espada, tentando demonstrá-la como deveria ser o agarre. Une sentiu o coração disparar, Treize falava bem perto dela com a boca próxima a seu ouvido, sussurrando as instruções.

Ela já não conseguia prestar atenção em nada e mesmo assim, ele ainda olhava em direção a espada na mão dela, com o agarre apertado, sentindo o respirar acelerado dela. Então o cavaleiro a solta e a jovem respira fundo, controlando-se. Nervosa, perdeu o equilíbrio por não estar atenta e pisar em falso. Treize rapidamente a segurou para que não caísse. E foi quando seus olhos se cruzaram. Envergonhada, Une se desvencilhou dos braços dele e desviou o olhar.

- Dessa vez não.

As palavras dele chamaram a atenção dela. O cavaleiro se aproximou da jovem e com uma mão segurou a cintura dela enquanto a outra alisou o rosto da jovem até puxá-la para mais perto. Treize sorriu e a beijou. Um beijo doce e carinhoso, que logo se tornou desejoso e apaixonado. Une soltou a espada fazendo com que ela fincasse na grama e entrelaçou o pescoço de seu amado, baixando totalmente sua guarda e se deixando levar pela paixão que sentia. Ele desceu sua outra mão até a cintura abraçando-a mais forte e aprofundando mais o beijo.

- Treize... Milady...

A voz do General Chang os trouxe de volta a realidade e separando-se lentamente, abriram os olhos. Ao se verem Treize sorriu e ela baixou o rosto com um sorriso tímido e as bochechas coradas. O cavaleiro respondeu ao General e recuperando sua espada, voltou para perto dos companheiros a fim de continuar sua viagem.

-/-/-

Kelly se aproximou da mesa com as canecas e pôde ver o brilho maldoso no olhar deles. Sem chegar muito próxima, curvou-se pra colocar as canecas e apressadamente se virou para sair dali, sentindo um deles passar a mão nela e o outro puxá-la fazendo com que ela caísse no colo dele.

- Me solta!

A moça gritou ao mesmo tempo em que acertou uma cotovelada no rosto do cara que a segurava e um chute nas partes baixas do outro que se levantou para ajudar a segura-la. O terceiro assistia a cena rindo. Ela se soltou deles e correu até a mesa da frente, retirando apressadamente a faca fincada sobre o pernil e a apontando em direção aos homens, sua feição grave e fechada.

- Eu mato quem se aproximar de mim. - Falou em voz firme, mas o sorriso não deixava o rosto deles.

- Senhores, por favor... Deixem a jovem em paz. - O dono do estabelecimento veio em socorro de Kelly que se surpreendeu interiormente com a atitude dele.

- Cala sua boca velho... A moça é linda e só queremos nos divertir um pouco. - Disse o líder, que ainda estava sentado e ria do ocorrido.

- Para isso, será preciso amansar a fera... - Disse o que levou o chute, se recuperando.

- Quanto a isso, não se preocupe... Cuidaremos muito bem dela... - O que levou a cotovelada sorriu, maliciosamente.

- Primeiro morta.

- Senhores não...

Os homens foram em direção a moça e o dono do local se colocou entre eles levando um tapa de costas de mão tão forte no rosto que caiu. Afinal, a diferença de tamanho entre eles e a idade era algo que deveria ser contado. Kelly então se lançou sobre eles e conseguiu cortar levemente o braço do líder, que se enfureceu com ela. Segurou o braço da moça e a desarmou. Logo a jogou sobre a mesa atrás dela, derrubando a comida no chão.

Todos os clientes do local sentiram medo dos três homens e preferiram ficar quietos apenas assistindo a cena, juntando-se no fundo da taverna e, apesar da preocupação que sentiam, não possuíam coragem o suficiente pra intervir em favor dela e do dono que gritava, caído ao chão, que soltassem a jovem. Um dos homens apoiou o pé sobre o senhor e o outro segurava as mãos da moça para trás enquanto o líder passava as mãos sobre o corpo dela ainda vestido. Kelly se debatia e gritava, como uma gata selvagem, pronta a retalhar seu inimigo na primeira oportunidade.

Todos que assistiam a cena pensaram que a ela seria estuprada ali mesmo na frente de todos, não vendo salvação para a jovem, apesar de se surpreenderem com o olhar guerreiro dela e com a luta incessante que ela travava contra seus agressores. Foi quando viram o homem colocar a mão na perna da moça e começar a subir por baixo da saia que uma flecha travessou a visão dele, bem próxima ao rosto do líder, fincando na mão do homem que segurava os braços de Kelly. O grito de dor do homem e a cena alarmou a todos, que olharam rapidamente em direção a porta, de onde havia vindo a flecha, surpreendendo-se.

Na porta havia seis cavaleiros da guarda real, acompanhados da filha do comerciante mais famoso do reino, Hadja, que olhava para os bandidos com desdém. Seu humor estava ácido. Ela deu uma boa observada na cena e a classificou da seguinte forma. A plateia era um bando de covardes que deveriam ser acusados de cumplicidade. Na frente, havia três bandidos que mereciam uma morte dolorosa, um senhor corajoso, porém de idade avançada e uma jovem, muito bonita, vitima e que provavelmente seria quem ela procurava.

- Atrapalho algo? - Perguntou, irônica.

- O que uma dama veio fazer aqui? - Perguntou o líder, sentindo o coração disparado.

- Que eu saiba, tenho o direito de ir e vir onde desejar...

- É claro milady... - Had riu com a cordialidade do homem e ele a olhou intrigado.

- Por favor... Não finja ser um cavalheiro, quando não passa de um lixo. - Falou rispidamente e encarou o que tinha a flecha na mão e segurava Kelly ainda com a outra. - Solte-a! - Ordenou e foi obedecida. - Farei com que tenham uma morte bem lenta.

- O que?

Os homens se entreolharam, sendo em seguida, golpeados pelos cavaleiros, que após baterem um pouco neles os acorrentaram e os levaram para o lado de fora da taverna para serem levados ao castelo, receber julgamento. Hadja mandou que levassem todos que assistiram a cena para testemunharem e ajudarem o dono do local a se levantar. Ela foi em direção de Kelly, que ainda mantinha o semblante apreensivo.

- Senhorita Kelly, correto?  
>- Sim... Quem é você? - Had sorriu divertida.<p>

- Muito prazer... Sou Hadja Fayad a seu dispor.

- E o que faz aqui, senhorita? - Desceu da mesa e começou a juntar a comida caída no chão. Hadja estranhou.

- Poderia dizer: obrigada por me salvar.

- Obrigada... Mas, não precisava. Eu tinha tudo sob controle e poderia ter me livrado sozinha. - Levantou e foi levar a bandeja com tudo que juntou do chão para o balcão. Had observou a cena pasma.

- Claro que sim, não duvido. - A frase sarcástica foi pronunciada baixa, mas Kelly a ouviu e encarou Hadja de forma irritada.

- Por que me salvou, senhorita?  
>- Digamos que sou uma boa pessoa. - Sorriu.<p>

- Muito bem... E porque veio até aqui? Duvido que precise comer em uma taverna quando se possui vários criados pra preparar as melhores comidas para você em sua casa. - Era desconfiada.

- Bem... Digamos que você tem grandes influências...

- O que quer dizer?  
>- Poderia acompanhar-me ao castelo?<p>

- Ao castelo? Deixa eu pensar... - Pausa alguns segundos - Não.

- Eu esperava essa resposta...

- Ah sim?

- Sim... - Hadja então olhou para o dono do estabelecimento e pediu permissão para que ele a deixasse leva-la consigo.

- Bem... Sim. - O senhor assentiu.

- Muito obrigada. - Sorriu amavelmente ao senhor em agradecimento e deu ordens a um dos cavaleiros que chamasse a um médico para cuidar dos ferimentos do senhor, ela pagaria a conta. - Agora vamos?

- O que lhe faz pensar que irei?

- Será um bom negócio... Confie em mim.  
>- Eu não confio em ninguém.<p>

- Apenas venha. Se não gostar de algo, terá total permissão para partir, livremente.

- Por que precisa de mim?  
>- É um assunto que a princesa conversará com você.<br>- A princesa?

- Sim... Agora vamos?

Kelly sempre desconfiou de todos, principalmente da nobreza, mas por algum motivo, sentiu que poderia acreditar na moça a sua frente, e a curiosidade de saber o que a princesa desejava com ela a deixou intrigada. Após confirmar mais uma vez o fato de poder ir embora sem ser barrada, se quisesse, concordou em acompanhar Hadja. Um dos guardas ficou acompanhando o dono do estabelecimento a espera do médico. Hadja e Kelly subiram na carruagem e os bandidos foram amarrados atrás da carruagem e foram obrigados a andarem o percurso inteiro até o castelo a pé, as testemunhas seguiram a escolta, cientes de que deveriam testemunhar.

Hadja mal desceu da carruagem e foi logo informar a princesa do ocorrido. Kelly foi levada até a sala de visitas do castelo e Cléo foi lhe fazer companhia. Relena dirigiu-se imediatamente até o escritório do rei para relatar a Heero sobre o caso. O rei se encontrava em companhia de Wufei e Duo, e assim que a princesa pediu permissão, lhe foi concedida. Relatou rapidamente o caso. Wufei se pôs de pé abruptamente com os olhos ardendo em fúria, sua atitude não passando desapercebida por ninguém, principalmente por Duo, que achou a cena muito interessante.

- Mande todos a sala do trono.

E com uma ordem direta, Heero terminou a conversa e Relena se retirou, sem deixar de lançar mais um breve olhar para Heero que a observou sair de soslaio, ao fechar a porta. Wufei encarou o amigo a espera de uma atitude. O rei calmamente baixou o documento e olhou para o que estava em pé.

- O que deseja que eu faça?

- Dê eles para mim...

O rei não disse nada e se levantou de sua poltrona, Duo o copiando, os três se dirigiram para a sala do trono, passando por um guarda e pedindo que este fosse chamar a jovem que foi a vitima dos bandidos.

- Você foi muito corajosa... - Cléo tentava a todo custo conversar com Kelly.

- Hum... - A morena continuava desconfiada e não queria dar atenção para conversa.

- Não te conheço? Tenho a sensação de já haver te visto antes.

Kelly ficou intrigada e começou a puxar na memória para ver se conseguia lembrar de algo, mas nada encontrou e Cléo também chegou a conclusão de poderia ser apenas uma impressão.

Nisso o guarda entrou e as informou da ordem do rei. Cléo acompanhou Kelly até a sala do trono e ao entrar encontrou-se com todos já presentes, apenas a espera delas. Duo e Cléo trocaram olhares e Kelly surpreendeu-se ao ver Wufei, que a olhou sem dizer nada. Heero deu a ordem para começarem a falar, primeiro as testemunhas, depois o trio de bandidos e por último ouviu a vítima, Kelly.

O trio disse que apenas deram o que a moça pediu, insinuando que ela havia tentado seduzi-los. Ao ouvir isso a jovem servente correu em direção a eles, querendo bater nos homens, mas foi impedida por Wufei, quem pediu que ela se acalmasse e deixasse que eles resolvessem o caso. Heero nem sequer se moveu e Duo se divertiu, rindo e brincando com a cena.

- Milady, se quiser eu os seguro para que a senhorita possa bater neles...

As meninas riram do comentário, menos Kelly que continuava lançando um olhar mortal em direção aos bandidos. Wufei olhou para Heero, que estava com cara de tédio. O rei se levantou e antes de sair deu seu veredicto, que por sinal agradou a todos da corte.

- Que eles paguem por seu atrevimento... Que sejam entregues a Wufei, para que ele... Lhes dê sua devida punição. Serão decapitados na próxima segunda. - Wufei e Duo sorriram com a decisão e Heero esboçou um leve sorriso de canto ao dizer suas últimas palavras. - Se ainda estiverem vivos.

O rei saiu olhando a princesa de canto de olho e ela lhe correspondia. Duo o seguiu e quando passou por Cléo piscou para a dama que sorriu, baixando o rosto corado. Wufei deu uma última olhada em Kelly antes de sair e a moça o encarou perplexa. Sempre se sentira sozinha e de repente via tantas pessoas a ajudando que se surpreendeu. O rapaz saiu acompanhado dos guardas que levavam os bandidos presos, que por sinal, saíram reclamando e gritando que aquilo era uma injustiça com eles. As testemunhas foram liberadas e Hadja, Cléo e Relena se aproximaram da moça que ainda estava confusa.

- Kelly... Esse é seu nome? - A princesa a chamou de volta a realidade.

- Sim...

- Sou Relena Merquise de Peacecraft Yui... A seu dispor. - A jovem servente curvou a cabeça em uma forma de reverência. - Ouvi falar muito de você hoje...

- Por parte de quem? - Relena olhou na direção por onde Wufei saiu e depois voltou seu olhar para Kelly e sorriu largamente.

- Digamos que... Você tem grandes influências... - A jovem ficou intrigada.

- Venha... Temos um assunto a tratar.

Todas saíram em direção à sala de visita e pediram chá e bolo para comerem enquanto conversavam.

-/-/-

A noite caiu e a carruagem de Wing parou em uma pousada para todos descansarem, Treize ajudou Lady Une a descer e logo foi ver se havia aposentos para todos. Depois de tudo organizado, cada um foi para seu quarto, banhar-se antes do jantar. Treize pegou o quarto ao lado de sua amada.

Lady Une tomou seu banho com bastante calma lembrando de cada detalhe daquele beijo que recebeu a tarde. Levou a mão aos lábios e fechou os olhos a procura do mesmo sentimento, sorriu.

- Milady... Está pronta? - A batida na porta e a voz de seu amado a retirou de seus devaneios.

- Ainda não... Podem descer que já vou.

- Quer que a espere?

- Não precisa.

- Muito bem... Não demore.

Treize então seguiu seu caminho para a taverna da pousada acompanhado daqueles que quando criança, chamava de tio. Lady Une saiu rapidamente da banheira e foi se arrumar. Vestiu algo simples, mas bonito, seu vertido tinha a gola quadrada e era na cor creme. Penteou os cabelos ainda molhados e os prendeu em um coque baixo com algumas mexas soltas. Apertou as bochechas para ficarem coradas e saiu rapidamente a caminho da taverna.

O jantar correu tranquilo e todos divertiram-se ao ouvir as histórias de batalha do General Chang, que, diferente do filho, era mais articulado, mesmo que mantivesse mesmo mal-humor. Treize e Une trocavam olhares sempre que podiam e mantinham suas atenções voltadas a todos na mesa. Ao final da janta, não se demoraram em subir para seus quartos, pois deveriam acordar cedo e precisavam descansar para o fim da viagem. Antes de ir para seu aposento, o cavalheiro parou para falar com Lady em sua porta.

- Durma bem milady... - Depositou um suave beijo na mão dela e a moça sentiu o coração disparado.

- Obrigada... - Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela.

- Gostaria de entrar... Mas, devo seguir as regras... - Sussurrava sem necessidade, pois estavam sós, mas adorava sentir o cheiro dela bem próximo à ele. - Vou sonhar com você...

Então, ele a olhou nos olhos e a beijou, de forma doce e gentil, sem pressa, sem medo, com entrega total. Lady enlaçou o pescoço dele e Treize passou as mãos pelas costas da jovem, de forma carinhosa, sem se atrever a nada indevido. Queria tê-la, mas não iria avançar a linha vermelha. Depois de se separarem, não disseram nada, o olhar sendo o suficiente para se demonstrar cumplicidade e verdadeiro sentimento. Ele deu mais um beijo na mão dela e a esperou fechar a porta para poder entrar em seu quarto e dormir.

O dia mal acordava e os cavaleiros de Wing já estavam de pé preparando suas coisas para seguir caminho.

Por ordens de Treize, Lady Une fora a última a ser acordada, o fato só sendo feito quando já estavam todos os baús na carruagem. Ela foi desperta por uma servente da pousada e logo ajeitou suas coisas para que pudessem colocar na carruagem com as demais bagagens. Tomaram o café da manhã bem reforçado e quando o sol finalmente chegou, eles subiram em seus cavalos e partiram. Treize e Une não conversaram, apenas trocaram olhares.

-/-/-

O castelo já havia acordado e todos já haviam tomado seu desjejum. Os servos se dividiram, metade indo cuidar dos afazeres diários do castelo e a outra metade indo trabalhar na organização da festa.

Relena estava no jardim do castelo, escolhendo as flores que deveriam ser usadas para enfeitar o baile do dia seguinte, quando tropeçou em uma pedra que não viu e perdeu o equilíbrio. Para não cair deu um passo para trás, tentando se manter de pé, trombando em alguém. A princesa se virou rapidamente para se desculpar e se surpreendeu.

Era alguém que ela nunca havia visto no castelo, ele sorria de forma misteriosa para ela e seu cabelo solto e jogado mexia com o vento, seu charme era selvagem e seu olhar era presunçoso, tinha uma postura impecável e a encarava de forma que a princesa não saberia explicar.

- Bom dia alteza - Ele sem permissão tomou a mão dela e a beijou.

- Bom dia, senhor...?

- Jian Zhang, a seu dispor alteza.

- Creio que é a primeira vez que tenho a honra de vê-lo por aqui...

- Sim... É a primeira vez que entro no castelo... E perdoe-me se cometi uma imprudência...

- Não... Esta tudo bem... E o que faz aqui?  
>- Desculpe-me, mas serei obrigado a confessar que vim vê-la.<p>

- Como assim?  
>- Na realidade eu estava apenas conhecendo o lindo jardim do castelo quando a vi... - Relena enrubesceu. - Não sei se já lhe disseram princesa, mas sua beleza é incomparável...<p>

- Obrigada.

Apesar de ser um gentil cumprimento ela sentiu-se incomoda, sensação que supôs ser pelo fato de ser uma mulher casada. Cléo e Hadja estavam entrando no jardim, quando viram a amiga conversando com o estranho e por alguns segundos sentiram-se confusas em que atitude tomar. Quando decidiram que deveriam se aproximar e também se informar sobre quem seria o desconhecido, ouviram uma voz autoritária atrás delas a procura de respostas.

- Quem é ele? - A amigas se viraram e viram Trowa, com a expressão vazia, encarando o jovem que conversava animado com a princesa.

- Nunca o havíamos visto antes. - Falaram juntas e Trowa seguiu em passos firmes em direção aos dois em questão.

- Bom dia... - A voz grave de Trowa chamou a atenção de Relena e Jian, a primeira sorriu e o cumprimentou de volta e o segundo o saudou com um gesto de cabeça, sem tirar os olhos de cima do cavaleiro. - Quem é você?  
>- Sou Jian Zhang... A seu dispor.<p>

- E de onde vem?  
>- Venho do sul...<br>- E de que lugar do sul?  
>- De uma zona pacifica e de poucos habitantes...<p>

- E essa zona tem um nome?

- Está interessado?  
>- Digamos que não é qualquer um que pode ficar conversando com a princesa. - Seu olhar era frio.<p>

- Imagino que o príncipe Lúcius ficaria incomodado com isso... - Trowa riu irônico.

- Claro... O príncipe Lúcius... - E riu de novo, antes de voltar a ficar sério. - Independente do príncipe, você ainda não me falou de onde vem e a que se dedica.

- Trabalho com o Lorde Macben... - O nome surpreendeu Relena e Trowa. - O conhece?  
>- Já tive o desprazer... Agora, a próxima vez que quiser conversar com a princesa, marque um horário; nos retiramos, tenha um bom dia.<p>

Trowa segurou a princesa pelo braço e após esperar ela reverenciar-se de forma cortês para o rapaz e ele se curvasse perante ela, a puxou para sair, e antes de partir, virou-se para Jian e deu uma última olhada com a seguinte pergunta:

- Conhece a saída ou preciso guia-lo?

- Não se incomode... Sei bem meu caminho.

Jian o encarou de volta e apesar se sua feição séria, possuía o sarcasmo no olhar. Trowa o encarou de forma assassina e levou Relena com ele. Passou por Cléo e Hadja e as obrigou a acompanha-los.

Jian observou a cena e depois que sumiram de sua visão, soltou uma risada baixa. Respirou fundo o ar do jardim e saiu pelo mesmo caminho que entrou, caminhando lentamente e com as mão cruzadas nas costas.

Trowa levou Relena com ele até o pátio do castelo.

- Princesa, peço que não converse mais com estranhos a sós...

- Ele não me parece alguém perigoso...

- O disfarce favorito dos lobos é a pele de cordeiro.

A princesa não soube mais o que falar e preferiu manter-se calada. Hadja e Cléo assistiram a cena paradas. Trowa então se virou para elas e perguntou.

- Onde está a senhorita Yukiame?

- O pai dela a obrigou a ficar em casa hoje... - A ruiva começou.

- É o dia da primeira prova do vestido de noiva dela... - A morena concluiu.

- Entendido... - Trowa ficou pensativo e em seguida olhou para a princesa. - Vou falar com Heero, qualquer coisa que necessitar, me chame... Logo Duo e Quatre estarão chegando de suas rondas... Se os virem, peça que venham falar com Heero, por favor. Com licença...

As moças apenas tiveram tempo de assentir e o cavaleiro se retirou da frente delas como um vulto de passos silenciosos. Hadja e Cléo ficaram animadas com a volta de seus cavaleiros favoritos e Relena ficou preocupada, pensando que talvez tivesse cometido um erro em aceitar conversar com o rapaz. Espantando seus pensamentos seguiu o caminho para a cozinha, ver se o almoço já estava quase pronto.

-/-/-

Heero estava finalmente terminando de revisar e assinar um ultimo documento. E, como ele trabalhara arduamente e sem descanso com a parte burocrática do reino desde que chegara, esse seria o último do dia. Trowa entrou no escritório, como sempre, sem pedir permissão, sentando-se na cadeira em frente ao amigo e ficou esperando, olhando para o rei, que apenas relanceou um olhar ao recém-chegado antes de baixar o documento de sua visão, pousando-o sobre a mesa antes de perguntar.

- O que é? - Trowa respirou fundo. - O que aconteceu?  
>- Preciso que impeça um casamento...<p>

- Ah sim? E de quem?  
>- Da senhorita Teyuki Yukiame.<p>

- A amiga da princesa? - Perguntou, estranhado.

- Exato.

- Ela irá se casar?  
>- Sim... O pai dela a está obrigando...<p>

- E como quer que eu faça? O pai dela tem o total direito de casar a filha dele com quem desejar...

- Sim, Mas todos devem pedir permissão ao rei ou a lei máxima de onde vivem para poder realizar a boda. E quero que negue.

- Muito bem... A que se deve esse desejo?  
>- Ela está sendo forçada ao que não quer...<p>

- E ela já falou com o pai dela sobre isso?  
>- Esse casamente é um negocio. Um acordo entre o pai dela e o lorde. Ele é bem mais velho que ela e não tem nada haver com Teyuki.<p>

- Certo... E sobre a parte que você não está me contando? - Trowa calou-se bruscamente. - Não é a primeira vez e provavelmente não será a última que vemos jovens damas infelizes se casando com homens asquerosos por conta de negócios... O que te incomoda tanto, no fato de ser ela? - Trowa olhou para o lado e não respondeu e o rei entendeu tudo. - Verei o que decido quando vierem me consultar... Está bem assim? - O amigo assentiu e Heero pegou o documento para voltar a lê-lo quando perguntou com os olhos no papel. - Mais alguma coisa?  
>- Sim. - Trowa prestou bastante atenção em qual seria a reação do amigo. - Havia um homem desconhecido cortejando a princesa agora a pouco no jardim...<p>

Heero baixou o papel bruscamente e olhou para Trowa com um olhar frio.

- E descobriu de quem se trata?

- Segundo ele, trabalha com o lorde Macben, o mesmo que irá se casar com a senhorita Teyuki, e se chama Jian Zhang... Disse vir do sul, de um pequeno vilarejo, mas não disse o nome.

- Mande chamar o lorde Macben... E descubra tudo o que puder sobre esse rapaz. Informe Wufei, Duo, Quatre e Zechs sobre isso e mande que investiguem também. Peça a Lu que descubra como esse rapaz entrou no castelo e foi parar no jardim sozinho... E mande Relena vir falar comigo.

- Certo... Me retiro... Agora, quanto a meu pedido?  
>- Onde eu mando, Teyuki não se casará com Macben.<p>

- Obrigado. - Trowa sorriu.

- Mas é bom que você assuma seus sentimentos...

- Do que está falando? - Trowa ficou confuso e Heero esboçou um sorriso de canto.

- Você sabe bem... Agora vai e mande a princesa para mim...

Trowa saiu pensativo nas palavras do amigo e foi à procura de Relena. O rei perdeu a vontade de ler aquele documento e começou a pensar em quem seria o intruso.

-/-/-

Duo e Quatre chegaram de sua ronda animados e conversavam tranquilamente, ou melhor, Duo ria contando piadas e Quatre ria ao ver a felicidade do amigo, sem nem sequer prestar atenção a anedota contada. Ambos mudaram seus focos ao avistarem a dupla de amigas que tanto lhes interessavam. Duo foi o primeiro a se aproximar.

- Miladies... - Disse animadamente, ao se aproximar de Cléo e Hadja.

- Senhoritas... - Quatre teve uma entoação mais sóbria, porém alegre ao cumprimentá-las.

- Cavaleiros... - Disseram juntas.

- Milady Hadja... Me permite roubar sua amiga por um instante? - Duo lançou seu amplo sorriso a morena.

- Com certeza milorde... - E rapidametne, viu Cléo se distanciar com o rapaz de tranças.

- Me parece que ficamos a sós... - Quatre chamou a atenção dela.

- Sim... E fico feliz por dessa vez estar vestida... - Falou analisando a reação do rapaz.

- Bom... Mas, aquele dia estava tão linda quanto hoje.

Hadja corou. Ficava admirada ao ver como aquele cavaleiro conseguia deixa-la desconsertada, nunca antes ficou sem fala ao conversar com ninguém e tinha a resposta certa para tudo, mas com ele era diferente. Suas defesas sempre falhavam. A alguns metros de distância, ainda se encontravam Duo e Cléo.

- Então senhorita... Nunca mais se envolveu com malfeitores, certo?

- Por favor... Não me recorde daquele dia fatídico.

- É que não posso evitar em pensar que sua beleza fez com que aqueles homens perdessem a cabeça...

- Literalmente, correto? - Ela riu, pois agora aquele dia não lhe causava mais nenhum efeito e não passava de uma recordação ruim.

- Digamos que você é capaz de fazer um homem perder a vida. - Duo piscou e Cléo riu novamente.

- Finalmente chegaram...

A voz alta chamou a atenção de todos. Os quatro olharam na direção de quem os exortou e viram Wufei se aproximando. Quatre e Hadja se aproximaram de Cléo e Duo ao mesmo tempo em que o de trança respondia.

- Por que Wufei? Sentiu minha falta?

- Nem em sonho... - Respondeu com sua típica falta de paciência.

- Então, sentiu falta do Quatre? - Duo continuava provocando.

- Na hora que você apanhar, eu não vou te defender... - Quatre concluiu ao chegar.

- Ah, eu só estou brincando...

Wufei lançou um olhar mortal ao amigo, que colocou as mão cruzadas atrás da cabeça de forma despreocupada. As moças acharam graça na cena, mas tiveram medo de rir, por conta do olhar assassino de Wufei.

- Temos uma missão dada por Heero. Mexam-se... - Os rapazes assentiram seriamente ao verem que era um assunto urgente, pela forma que o amigo falou, e depois de se despedirem de suas damas com gentileza e cortesia, sumiram pelos corredores acompanhados do amigo que contava o assunto depois que se distanciaram das damas. Elas por fim voltavam a cuidar dos arranjos do baile.

-/-/-

Heero estava com o documento sobre a mesa e olhava para um ponto qualquer sem prestar atenção a nada, sendo despertado pelas batidas na porta. Levantou de sua poltrona, como quem já sabia que era e deu ordens para que entrasse. Relena surgir sem causar nenhuma surpresa no rei e fechou a porta ao entrar. Ele ofereceu-lhe a cadeira com um gesto e sentou logo após ela.

- Mandou me chamar, majestade?  
>- Como estão os preparativos para o baile?<p>

- Estão indo muito bem...

- Ótimo. É amanhã, certo?

- Sim... - Ele ficou pensativo. - Mas, esse não é o real motivo de eu estar aqui, correto?

- Quem era o rapaz com que estava conversando mais cedo?

- Seu nome é Jian e me pareceu um jovem encantador...

- Não lhe perguntei o que lhe pareceu, princesa.

- Perdão...

- O que ele lhe disse?

- Nada demais...

- O que ele lhe disse?

- Me elogiou... Disse que minha beleza era incomparável... E começou a me perguntar sobre as flores que gosto e coisas do gênero...

- Enfim, começou a corteja-la.

- Eu não encarei a situação dessa forma, e sim como um rapaz gentil que veio conversar comigo. - Heero se irritou, mas conteve a raiva para si.

- Da próxima vez, eu gostaria de conhecer esse rapaz gentil...

- Tomarei em conta seu desejo majestade... Necessita de mim para algo mais?  
>- Não. - E se levantou, fazendo-a imita-lo.<p>

- Com sua licença...

- Até quando continuará com essa farsa ao lado de meu irmão? - Ela engoliu em seco. Desejava falar a verdade e estar ao lado dele, mas tinha feito uma promessa.

- Não sei a que se refere... Majestade. - Heero deu seu típico sorriso de canto e ela sentiu as pernas estremecerem. Ele caminhou até ela, ficando a centímetros da moça.

- Vou fingir, mais uma vez, que acredito nesse casamento. - Ela teve vontade de ser beijada por ele novamente e ele percebeu. - Disse e repito, na próxima vez, você me pedirá...

- E porque acha que isso irá ocorrer?

- Tenho certeza que você pedirá... Pode ir agora... Cunhada.

A palavra final incomodou a princesa de tal forma, que ela fechou o semblante e saiu sem se despedir devidamente do rei, que ficou satisfeito com a cena. Embora ainda intrigado com o jovem de mais cedo.

-/-/-

O almoço ocorreu tranquilamente, Relena evitou olhar em direção a Heero, Dante se juntou a mesa com eles e ficou observando as atitudes de cada um, conversando às vezes com o conde e a Rainha. Zechs e Noin conversavam entre eles e davam as mão por baixo da mesa para que ninguém visse. Hadja e Cléo foram convidadas a almoçar e passaram o tempo conversando com Duo e Quatre, contando sobre como estava ficando a decoração. Trowa, Wufei e Heero eram os mais calados e Lúcius tentava mostrar um convívio harmonioso com a esposa, mas ninguém prestava atenção, deixando-o irritado.

Após o almoço, cada um voltou a seus afazeres. Trowa informou a Heero que passou a mensagem a lorde Macben, mas ele estava fora do reino e só voltaria no dia seguinte pela tarde. Como o rei já tinha terminado seus afazeres burocráticos, decidiu ir para a sala de treino se exercitar um pouco. Seu amigos o acompanharam.

As horas se passaram e logo Heero foi informado que a carruagem de Wing atravessou a ponte e já se aproximava da porta do castelo. Ele e os amigos se prepararam e foram receber seus familiares. Alguns como Duo, Quatre e Noin foram correndo, Heero, Wufei e Trowa, andaram a passos largos, enquanto Zechs foi buscar Relena, o rei Dante, a Rainha e seu pai. Lúcius ficou curioso e resolveu ir também.

A carruagem parou e Treize lançou seu amplo sorriso aos amigos que não via há um tempo. Desceu do cavalo e ajudou Lady Une a descer da carruagem, nesse meio tempo, os pais foram cumprimentar primeiramente seu rei, Heero, seguido do rei Dante e a rainha. Apresentaram-se ao príncipe e a princesa, essa última os recebendo com um sorriso radiante. Ainda conheceram o conde e por fim, foram abraçar seus filhos. Treize fez a mesma sequência que os anteriores, mas demorou um pouco mais em Heero. Um colocou a mão no ombro do outro e nada precisaram dizer. A cumplicidade entre velhos amigos falou pelo olhar.

- Onde está o duque? - Heero perguntou quando Treize já havia terminado de cumprimentar a todos e já estavam caminhando pelos corredores do castelo.

- Meu pai ficou cuidando de Wing em minha ausência. Disse que virá visita-lo depois que voltarmos.

- Diga-lhe que o aguardo.

- Considere o recado dado... Agora, mudando de assunto... Sua cunhada é encantadora... - Falou baixo para que só ele pudesse ouvir.

- Venha ao escritório... E me conte como está Wing...

Treize assentiu e seguiu Heero, junto com Duo, Quatre, Trowa e Wufei. Os seis estavam finalmente reunidos como antes. Lady Une foi para a sala de visitas com Relena, Noin, Cléo, Hadja e Amanda. Os demais foram se reunir na sala de reuniões, com exceção de Lúcius, que preferiu voltar para seus aposentos.

Treize contou a Heero toda a situação de Wing e deixou ele tranquilo ao saber que estava tudo em ordem. Também levou para o amigo todos os documentos que necessitavam expressamente da decisão dele.

Duo, também aproveitou a oportunidade pra contar a Treize sobre todos os acontecimentos de Sank e principalmente, sobre o interesse que Heero tinha pela cunhada. O loiro recém-chegado mudava de expressão a cada segundo com as notícias que lhe caíam em cima, chegando a conclusão de que ele poderia ajudar de alguma forma, mas como ainda não sabia qual, guardou para si aqueles pensamentos e continuou ouvindo os relatos.

-/-/-

O jantar foi muito mais animado que o almoço, com conversas sobre vários temas, desde coisas alegres, até os problemas que o reino de Sank vinha enfrentando com os ataques de bandidos. Treize também relatou sobre Wing para todos e sem que percebessem, ele estudava atentamente a interação entre Lúcius e Relena, tentando ver onde estava o erro, ou melhor, descobrir como foi que eles chegaram a se casar. Se havia alguma ponta solta que ninguém havia percebido antes.

Ao terminarem o jantar, Cléo e Hadja despediram-se e foram para suas casas. Relena e Amanda foram ver se os quartos destinados aos convidados estavam devidamente organizados, Noin acompanhou Lady Une ao quarto dela, que, como estava muito cansada pediu licença e se retirou primeiro. Lúcius também desapareceu ao fim do jantar e os homens reuniram-se na sala da lareira para beberem vinho e conversarem, o que não significa que todos tenham conversado, alguns falavam e outros ouviam.

Depois de tudo bem vistoriado e preparado, as mulheres foram as primeiras a se retirarem, despedindo-se e indo descansar, deixando os homens divertindo-se. Afinal o dia seguinte seria de festa e elas ainda tinham que acordar cedo e organizar tudo o que faltava.

-/-/-

Relena estava em seu quarto, suas servas já haviam deixado-a a sós e nesse instante ela tirava seu hobby para poder dormir. Com apenas seu corselet e seu short curto de renda, a jovem princesa sentou-se na cama e antes de deitar, ouviu a porta do quarto abrir. Ela já tinha apagado todas as velas e a única luz que iluminava seu quarto era a luz da lua, que entrava pela enorme janela.

A jovem se preocupou e puxou um pouco o lençol tentando se proteger. Viu a sombra de um homem se aproximar e indagou autoritária, exigindo que o invasor se apresentasse. Foi quando uma risada baixa a espantou. O homem caminhou em direção a luz e a jovem pôde ver, finalmente, o rosto de seu marido.

Lúcius sorriu para ela, estava alegre. Tinha seu hobby aberto, deixando a mostra seu peito nu, portava apenas uma calça solta de pano fino, estava a vontade. Carregava em sua mão direita uma garrafa de vinho e na esquerda duas taças.

- Finalmente teremos nossa noite de núpcias...

A jovem arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco, sabia que cedo ou tarde aquilo aconteceria, mas não sentia-se preparada. Porém, decidiu que não mais fugiria. Tinha dentro dela que aquela noite seria decisiva e daria a ela o caminho certo a seguir. Não sabia bem ao certo como lhe seria dado o sinal de que tanto dependia, mas tinha a certeza de que saberia distingui-lo.

- Quer um pouco de vinho?

Ele se aproximou totalmente dela e acendeu apenas uma vela que ficava ao lado da cama. Encheu uma taça de vinho e a fez beber. Relena sentia o coração disparado de medo, mas não recuou. Ele sentou ao lado dela e tirou de cima da moça o lençol que a cobria, demorando-se em despi-la com o olhar, deliciando-se com a pele clara e suave de sua esposa.

Tirou a taça dos lábios dela e bebeu o conteúdo todo em um só gole, deixando escorrer vinho sobre seus lábios e pingando na cama. A jovem o encarava enrubescida com a atitude do marido. Ele colocou a taça sobre a cômoda e encheu de novo.

- Quanto já bebeu?

- Só um pouco...

Ao responder o príncipe riu e puxou a jovem, fazendo-a levantar e posicionar-se em pé a sua frente. A loira obedeceu, mas ficou incomodada ao ver o quanto ele já tinha bebido. Lúcius passou as mãos pelas pernas dela subindo até o bumbum da esposa, apertando-o de leve.

Relena estremeceu com o toque, mas a sensação não era boa. Sentiu angústia e vontade de fugir. Segurou-se para não chorar e agradeceu à pouca luz que deixava uma penumbra sobre seu rosto. Assim não se sentia obrigada a dissimular um sorriso de satisfação.

Ele então subiu as mãos até a cintura dela e puxou o short para baixo, enquanto ela ficava inerte sem manifestar nenhuma reação, sentindo a primeira lágrima escorrer sobre seu rosto. Ele então voltou a passar a mão sobre o bumbum dela, sentindo agora o toque delicado da pele macia.

A virou de costas para ele e levantou, bebeu mais uma taça de vinho em um gole e começou a desamarrar o corselete dela, deixando-o cair ao chão. A princesa agora estava totalmente nua por fora e desesperada por dentro. Ele a puxou de frente para ele e analisou o corpo escultural da esposa.

Tocou os seios dela com delicadeza, se segurando para não ser mais agressivo, pois seu desejo era incontrolável. Despiu-se de seu hobby e suas calças, deixando a mostra seu corpo bem cuidado e másculo. Relena não sentiu curiosidade em analisa-lo e manteve a cabeça erguida.

Ele então bebeu mais uma taça de vinho, depois voltou a enchê-la e fez a esposa beber, deixando que caísse vinho sobre o corpo dela. Sedento de desejo, a puxou para um beijo ardente e demorado, A jovem apenas se deixava guiar. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela e continuou seu caminho até chegar aos seios. Levantou novamente a cabeça e a observou. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando se controlar e não deixar transparecer seu desconforto.

Ele a colocou na cama e se deitou sobre ela. A jovem sentiu o marido separar suas pernas e não conseguiu mais segurar suas lágrimas. Lúcius beijou o pescoço dela, enquanto ela levava a mão até a boca para abafar o choro e se preparava para sentir a dor que provavelmente viria, quando ele a possuísse.

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Ok, chegamos ao fim<strong>...<br>**Devo avisar qu estou bem protegida, por tanto não gastem as pedras... Não me acertaram... hehehe  
>E agora sobrou apenas dois casais, me corrijam se eu estiver errada, e quem se beijara pela primeira vez no baile?<br>O que acharam do capitulo? *sinceridade*  
>O que acharam dos acontecimentos?<br>Observações? Pontuações? Dúvidas?_

Me contem tudooooo e deixem minha tão amada e aguardada REVIEW! Ok? Beijinnhos a todas (os) Amo vcs!  
>Confesso que senti saudades! *-*<p> 


	16. Baile

**16. Baile**

Uma floresta negra, fria e portadora de um silêncio agonizante se fechava para que quem estivesse dentro, não pudesse encontrar a saída...

Relena abriu os olhos e viu no teto a luz emanando da enorme janela que ficava em seu aposento, respirou fundo e passou as duas mãos sobre o rosto distanciando-se daquele cenário pouco agradável com o qual havia sonhado. Soltou um suspiro e deixou os braços caírem pesadamente a seu lado, seguindo a extensão de seu corpo. Foi quando percebeu não estar sozinha.

A jovem princesa virou rapidamente a cabeça e finalmente se lembrou da noite anterior. Lúcius dormia tranqüilo e profundamente e nem se moveu quando o braço da esposa esbarrou nele. O príncipe estava totalmente nu, com o lençol cobrindo metade de seu corpo e uma das pernas para fora, estava de bruços e seu rosto voltado para sua esposa com o semblante calmo. A loira de sobressalto sentou na cama e ao ver que estava nua, puxou o lençol para se cobrir e foi então que viu no chão as roupas que eles portavam antes de se deitarem. Sua feição se apagou.

Buscou seu robe, vestiu e se levantou. Olhou para o lençol e entristeceu, correu buscar um vestido para usar e quando ouviu as batidas na porta rapidamente foi atendê-las com medo de que seu marido despertasse. Eram sua servas, deu-lhes ordens para que a encontrassem no banheiro, pedindo que as jovens passassem pela porta que dava acesso ao aposento por fora. Sem nenhuma explicação e não deixando elas entrassem no quarto, a princesa fechou a porta. As duas moças se entreolharam estranhadas com a atitude da princesa, mas resolveram obedecer sem questionar. Relena pegou tudo o que necessitava e foi encontrar as servas no banheiro, como havia combinado, atravessando a porta que ligava os dois aposentos.

A princesa tomou seu banho em silêncio total, esfregando bem o corpo com o sabonete, enquanto as duas moças que a acompanhavam tentavam, inutilmente, conversar com ela como de costume. Mas, sua mente estava tão longe que nem as vozes das jovens ela podia ouvir.

_ Princesa? A senhora está naqueles dias?

Finalmente um das jovens foi ouvida. Relena a olhou confusa e pôde ver na mão da jovem seu robe manchado de sangue. Piscou algumas vezes tentando compreender e sem pronunciar uma palavra, assentiu. A jovem sorriu e foi preparar a roupa dela e tudo o que deveria por. Ao termino do banho as servas ajudaram a princesa se vestir e depois de pronta, a loira se retirou sem mais nada a dizer.

As jovens servas organizaram todo o banheiro, pegaram o robe da princesa para lavar e saíram. Caminhavam distraidamente pelos corredores, comentando sobre o quão estranha estava a princesa naquela manhã, que não notaram que estavam sendo seguidas por alguém que ouvia a conversa atentamente.

_ Bom dia, senhoritas...

As moças se viraram bruscamente para ver que estava com elas, e sorriram charmosamente quando viram Duo.

_ Milorde...

_ O que as moças mais lindas que trabalham no castelo estão fazendo?

O rapaz de longa trança se aproveitava do efeito que causava sobre as jovens para tirar sua tão desejada informação.

_ Estamos levando a roupa da princesa para lavar...

Respondeu a primeira, que tinha os cabelos negros e enrolados até a altura dos ombros, pele bronzeada e olhos cor de mel. Chamava-se Alice.

_ Ah... E me perdoem, mas não pude deixar de escutar... Vocês disseram que a princesa não estava bem?

_ Bem... Não sei se deveríamos falar sobre o assunto...

A segunda jovem era sempre a mais discreta das duas. Seu nome era Livia e tinha os cabelos a quatro dedos para baixo dos ombros de cor terra avermelhada, e seus olhos eram verde escuro.

_ Ah senhoritas... Não precisam guardar esse segredo de mim...

Sorriu de forma sedutora as jovens.

_ Porque o grande interesse, meu senhor? - Livia ainda não se convenceu.

_ Bem... Porque ela é a princesa deste reino!. E eu, como cavaleiro de Sank e amigo pessoal do rei Heero, tenho como obrigação cuidar de seu bem estar físico e mental. Por tanto se algo está errado, é meu dever solucioná-lo a fim de que tudo corra perfeitamente em seu estado normal...

Terminou sua narração sorrindo largamente. A segunda não teve como contestar, e a primeira se pôs logo a falar.

_ O que aconteceu é que a princesa se levantou muito estranha hoje.  
>_ Estranha como?<p>

O sorriso dele se fechou e ficou sério ao escutar as noticias.

_ Bem... Ela não nos permitiu entrar em seu quarto momento algum, nos encontrando diretamente em seu banheiro. Passou o tempo inteiro calada, sendo que normalmente conversa conosco e nem ao menos nos cumprimentou. Sendo que a primeira coisa que ela sempre fez é perguntar como estamos e tudo mais. Ela parecia muito distante e inquieta... Foi estranho.

_ Hum... Entendo. Deve ser apenas que dormiu mal... Não acham?

_ Se o senhor acha...

_ Com certeza deve de ser isso...

Ele voltou a sorrir e com um beijo na mão de cada uma das duas, se despediu, seguindo o caminho contrário ao delas. Quando as jovens sumiram de sua visão, Duo voltou ao corredor do quarto de Relena, e depois de se certificar de que não havia ninguém no corredor, entrou furtivamente nos aposentos da princesa.

Fechou a porta atrás dele silenciosamente e em passos de ladrão caminhou pelo pequeno corredor de entrada do quarto, afim de ver se algo estava fora do comum ali, ao sentir a presença de mais alguém no cômodo se escondeu atrás de um biombo rapidamente. E de forma furtiva procurou pela pessoa dentro do aposento. Sua surpresa maior foi ver Lúcius dormindo, nu na cama da princesa.

Ao perceber que o príncipe não havia despertado e apenas se mexido, o cavaleiro saiu detrás do biombo, deu uma ultima olhada ao redor do quarto, como quem procura algo sem saber o que é, e saiu. Vendo que o corredor estava vazio, seguiu seu caminho com o cenho franzido e pensativo. Tentando assimilar a cena que acabará de ver.

-/-/-

Todos estavam reunidos na mesa tomando seu café da manhã, e como de costume, o único que não se encontrava ali, era Lúcius, seu tio Cassius e os visitantes de Wing. Relena estava séria e não conversava com ninguém. Sua atitude chamou a ateção de todos ali, que estranhavam seu silêncio, com a exceção de Duo, que já sabia o motivo, mas não conseguia achar uma explicação real. Algo para ele não se encaixava ali e isso o incomodava.

_ Relena querida... Está tudo bem?

A voz doce de Amanda a tirou de seus pensamentos. Quando voltou a realidade, notou estar sendo observada por todos da mesa, até mesmo Dante parou de comer a espera de uma resposta da princesa, que se acanhou ao ser tão observada.

_ Sim... Desculpem... Creio que dormi mal... Apenas isso... Não há motivo para se preocuparem, estou bem!

Absolutamente ninguém acreditou na resposta dela, já que a princesa nunca foi boa em inventar desculpas ou mentiras. Mas, viram que pelo tom firme de suas últimas palavras, ela não pensava em dizer mais nada.

Amanda então deixou passar naquele momento e perguntou a um dos servos por seu filho Lúcius. O homem respondeu com pesar de que não havia encontrado o príncipe e que ele não tinha passado a noite em sua cama.

_ Onde será que foi Lúcius?

A rainha se questionou em alta voz e Duo respondeu de forma intrigante.

_ Talvez a princesa saiba...

Todos da mesa olharam para o cavaleiro e logo em seguida para a loira que ficou instantaneamente sem graça. Ela olhou para todos e baixou a cabeça, depois de puxar o ar discretamente, levantou o rosto com um meio sorriso e questionou a Duo.

_ O que lhe faz pensar que eu saiba, milorde?

Perguntou da forma mais doce que pode.

_ Creio que nada em especial princesa... Somente o fato de ele ser seu marido.

O cavaleiro deu de ombros como se não fosse nada especial, mas provocou. Queria estudar todas as reações da jovem.

_ Sim... Tem razão... Mas não. Não sei onde ele está.

A loira baixou a vista ao mentir e a mensagem foi captada por Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs e Noin. Duo soltou um sorriso maroto ao ver que realmente estava no caminho certo. Heero lançou um olhar para o amigo de trança, que para as pessoas que vissem não significava absolutamente nada, mas o rapaz que recebeu o fito entendeu perfeitamente o que aquilo significava.

Após o termino do café da manhã, todos se separaram. Zechs e Noin foram fazer suas rondas e aproveitarem para passar algum tempo juntos. Dante e Amanda foram fazer a última prova de suas roupas para o baile da noite, o conde foi atender os assuntos do reino, Heero e seus amigos foram para sala de treinamento e Relena foi para o salão terminar os preparativos da festa e esperar suas amigas.

-/-/-

_ Ai...

Duo gritou ao ser jogado por Heero para dentro do escritório vazio, os amigos apenas olharam a cena sem interferirem, Quatre quis parar o amigo, mas resolveu que iria sobrar para ele.

_ Não devíamos estar na sala de treino?

Trowa perguntou, tentando apaziguar a situação. Duo esfregava o braço que bateu contra a cadeira quando foi jogado para dentro do cômodo.

_ Por que disse aquilo na mesa?

_ Apenas falei que como esposa ela deveria saber do marido...

_ Duo Maxwell, não ouse mentir para mim. Você sabe de algo e eu exijo saber, agora!

Heero o encarava com agressividade e os amigos fecharam a porta, encostando-se nela, enquanto assistiam a cena e impediam que alguém entrasse.

_ Eu ouvi... Essa manhã uma conversa das servas pessoais da princesa, onde falavam que ela havia amanhecido estranha...

_ Continue.

_ E quando elas disseram que Relena não as permitiu que entrassem em seu quarto, fiquei preocupado... Com todos esses acontecimentos que estão passando em Sank...

Duo tentou desconversar.

_ Pare de dar voltas ao assunto. Termine!

Heero estava realmente impaciente.

_ Eu entrei no quarto dela e...

_ E o que?

_ Você não vai querer saber...

_ Não perguntei sua opinião. Apenas responda. O que você viu?

_ Bem...

_ Fala de uma vez.

_ Lúcius... Seu irmão estava dormindo, nu, na cama dela.

Duo baixou a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhado de algo, sentia-se mal por contar aquilo ao amigo. Quatre ficou boquiaberto, Wufei não sabia o que pensar, Trowa ficou introspectivo e Heero neutralizou totalmente seu rosto. Olhou para um lado e para o outro, como quem está confuso, mas sua face nada dizia. Depois virou de costas para o amigo.

_ Vamos treinar...

Depois saiu do cômodo sob os olhares de seus quatro amigos, quem sem nada a acrescentar, o seguiram em silêncio. No meio do caminho, Trowa ouviu um dos guardas mandando avisar a princesa que suas amigas estavam descendo da carruagem e sem pensar duas vezes ele se dirigiu ao corredor por onde elas iriam passar e sentou na primeira poltrona que encontrou, fingindo limpar sua adaga com um lenço.

-/-/-

Lúcius acordou e olhou a seu redor, passou os dedos entre os cabelos e finalmente se lembrou de onde estava. Olhou para a garrafa de vinho aberta e as taças com um fundo da bebida na cômoda ao lado da cama e sorriu satisfeito. Puxou o travesseiro de sua amada e o cheirou com vontade, como quem deseja se embriagar.

Passou a mão pela cama e deixou o corpo cair pesadamente e espaçosamente. Soltou um suspiro e sorriu, deixando escapar carinhosamente o nome: - Relena... - Ela sempre foi o grande amor da sua vida. Sentou na cama, sem vontade de levantar. Alisou o lençol com adoração e quando se moveu para levantar algo no tecido lhe chamou a atenção. Vendo aquilo sorriu amplamente e depois de alguns minutos de nostalgia sobre a noite passada, da qual sua memória era muito fraca, pois ele se lembrava de entrar no quarto, mas não lembrava o após. Mesmo assim, aquilo era aprova do ato consumado. Levantou e foi direto para seu quarto afim de se arrumar. Seu dia era longo e tinha algumas coisas a fazer antes do baile.

-/-/-

Teyuki, Hadja e Cléo entraram no castelo e a primeira pessoa que viram foi Trowa, que levantou da poltrona e cortesmente as cumprimentou com uma reverencia. Cléo e Hadja retribuíram o cumprimento acrescentando um amplo sorriso, Teyuki o cumprimentou de cabeça baixa e antes que elas partissem, ele a interceptou.

_ Milady... Poderia ter um minuto de sua atenção?

_ Milorde? Em que lhe posso ser útil?

A mais jovem das damas se surpreendeu ao ter o braço agarrado pelo jovem e teve vontade de recusar o pedido, mas as atenções estavam todas voltadas para o casal e sentiu que seria uma grosseria se não o escutasse.

_ Gostaria de... Lhe falar!

A encarou fixamente. Como sempre, Trowa manteve seu jeito misterioso com seu tom firme e inquestionavel. A jovem assentiu apenas e suas amigas seguiram o caminho delas com vários pensamentos e nenhuma palavra.

_ Me acompanhe...

Ele a guiou em direção ao jardim e quando estavam fora dos olhares incessantes dos guardas, o cavaleiro a convidou para se sentar no banco que ficava ao lado da fonte sob a sombra de uma arvore florida. A jovem timidamente se acomodou e ele apoiou um pé na mureta da fonte e apoiou o corpo sobre a coxa suspensa para conversar com a jovem que se mantinha calada, olhando para a grama.

_ Como tem passado?

_ Estou muito bem milorde... Obrigada por preocupar-se.

_ Continua com vergonha de mim?

Ela virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao dele e não respondeu. O cavaleiro sorriu.

_ Não vejo o motivo disso tudo...

_ Senhor... Em que lhe posso ser útil? Minhas amigas e a princesa... Me aguardam.

Teyuki levantou e falou firmemente com ele, que apenas limitou-se a apontar o banco para que ela voltasse a sentar.

_ Sinto que minha presença está te incomodando...

_ De forma alguma, senhor. Apenas... Estou preocupada com o horário.

_ Serei breve então. - Ela assentiu. - Porque a princesa Relena se casou com o príncipe Lúcius?

A morena surpreendeu-se com a pergunta e ficou confusa. Levantou pela última vez do banco e antes de partir, retomando seu caminho inicial, respondeu:

_ Não tenho a resposta para tal pergunta pertinente. Agora com sua licença...

Trowa a observou partir com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-/-/-

Jian mal acordou e se dirigiu à sala sonolento e muito distraído. Assustou-se ao ver que não estava só. O homem que sempre o visitava, de capuz no rosto, estava confortavelmente sentado na poltrona de frente a lareira acesa, tinha as pernas cruzadas de uma forma bem masculina e a cabeça levemente apoiada sobre as mãos cruzadas a frente dele.

_ Você dorme demais.

Cumprimentou o rapaz de forma sarcástica e repreensiva.

_ Podia ter avisado que viria...

Passou a mão pelo cabelo recobrando-se do susto.

_ Assim é melhor... Dessa forma posso surpreendê-lo, caso esteja tramando contra mim. - Sorriu.

Jian suspirou e fingiu-se de desentendido..

_ O que lhe trás aqui?

O jovem pegou uma maçã e começou a comer, enquanto se escorava ao batente da porta do quarto, ficando com a visão do perfil direito de seu convidado, quem mantinha seus olhos fixos no fogo.

_ O baile é essa noite...  
>_ Sim... Eu sei. E já está tudo preparado para essa noite.<p>

_ Mudança de planos.

_ O que? Por quê? - Parou de comer e se endireitou. - Agora... Em cima da hora?

_ Se matarmos Dante essa noite, teremos um grande problema.

_ E qual seria?  
>_ Heero... Ele assumirá o trono e isso não nos convêm! Ele nos caçará como alces... E quando pegar, porque ele vai pegar, desejaremos ter morrido devorados por lobos.<br>_ Nossa... Tanto assim? Que aterrorizante.

Jian riu alto e voltou a escorar no batente.

_ Não. Estou sendo otimista!

Foi a vez dele rir e Jian resolveu prestar atenção.

_ Então daremos um jeito de nos livrar-mos dele.

_ Não seja imprudente. Se Heero apenas espirrar, nós teremos problemas. Os amigos dele se encarregarão de fazer uma verdadeira carnificina se algo acontecer a ele. E se sobrevivermos, por um milagre, Lúcius assumirá.

_ E qual o problema da ovelha negra, inconseqüente da família assumir?  
>_ Eu quero governar!<p>

O homem virou o rosto, pela primeira vez, em direção ao rapaz e sua voz saiu alta e claramente alterada.

_ Então mate todos, inclusive a rainha... - Ao se escutar, o jovem parou e se calou, tendo a certeza que havia cometido um equivoco em sua decisão. - Não. Péssima idéia. Não podemos planejar algo tão drástico de última hora...

Mas já era tarde, o homem levantou bruscamente e em poucos passos chegou até o rapaz, segurando-o pela gola de sua blusa, o pressionou contra a parede. Jian se surpreendeu e levou a mão para segurar o punho do homem, que não afroxou nem um pouco seu agarre. O rapaz prestou atenção no homem com metade do rosto coberto que falava ameaçadoramente.

_ Se encostar em apenas um fio de cabelo de Amanda, eu pessoalmente te estripo!

Jian neutralizou o semblante e vestiu-se de sua arrogância natural com um toque de sarcasmo.

_ A rainha...? - O jovem riu e foi solto. - Mas você não pode tê-la... Ao menos não pelas vias legais...

_ Sei disso. - Caminhou de volta a poltrona. - A propósito, sua querida Mei chegará no fim da próxima semana.

Jian o encarou com os olhos brilhantes.

_ Você irá entregá-la para mim?

_ Não tão rápido. Temos um golpe de estado para organizar. Você poderá vê-la, mas só ficará com ela quando eu conseguir o que quero. Tudo que quero!

_ E qual o problema de mantermos o plano antigo essa noite? Futuramente, de forma bem estruturada, podemos acabar com o restante.  
>_ Não seja precipitado... O povo ama seu rei, se todos os sucessores do trono morrerem, o povo não se sentara e aceitará o primeiro que se candidatar. Eles votaram e de acordo com meus informantes, Zechs é o favorito do povo abaixo apenas da família Yui.<p>

_ Então qual o seu plano?

O homem voltou a sentar, concentrando-se ao fogo novamente. E Jian resolveu puxar um banco e fazer o mesmo. Ficou em silencio a espera do homem começar sua explicação.

-/-/-

Um trovão ensurdecedor rompeu o céu, sobressaltando todos do reino, principalmente a princesa e suas amigas. Hadja sentiu um mal pressentimento, mas decidiu guardar para ela.

_ Parece que vai cair uma chuva forte essa noite. - Cléo quebrou o silêncio que se formou com a chegada do som.

_ Sim... Só espero que os convidados possam chegar a tempo. - Relena finalizou.

_ A propósito Teyuki... Você não nos contou o que o milorde queria com você.

Cléo fez uma cara de malandra e encarava a amiga com pura curiosidade.

_ Eu... Eu não tenho nada para lhe contar...

Teyuki devolveu de forma arrogante. Atitude que contrasta com as feições doces da menina, dando-lhe um ar gracioso. Cléo não se deu por vencida.

_ Ah... Não vai falar?  
>_ Não.<br>_ Não tem problema... Descobrirei de outras maneiras.

_ Ah é? E como seria?  
>_ Você não é a única que pode me contar isso.<p>

Ao terminar sua frase, a ruiva levantou a barra do longo vestido e pôs a correr pra fora da sala sem diminuir o passo no corredor. A morena demorou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo. E só foi realmente compreender o que se passava, quando viu o sorriso estampado no rosto da amiga, antes dela desaparecer de sua visão. Teyuki, finalmente percebeu que a jovem ia perguntar para o jovem em questão sobre a conversa e pôs-se a correr atrás dela, afim de impedi-la.

As duas amigas que ficaram, observaram a cena sorrindo. Relena por alguns instantes esqueceu seus pesares e Hadja, tentava afugentar os maus presságios com a alegria contagiante das amigas, quase irmãs que possuía.

-/-/-

A carruagem real parou em frente a longa escadaria do castelo e por ela desceu Cássius. Duo estava saindo pelo portão e resolveu cumprimentar o barão.

_ Milorde... Como tem passado?  
>_ Muito bem meu jovem... E você?<br>O homem devolveu o sorriso para o cavaleiro que o observava atento.

_ Estou ótimo. Obrigado por perguntar. Eu estive curioso...

Duo começou a sondar.

_ Com o que?  
>_ Bem... Não o vi ontem... E tão pouco essa manhã. Crei ter entendido que o senhor ficaria hospedado no castelo... Seria muito descortês de minha parte, perguntar-lhe onde passou a noite?<p>

_ De forma alguma meu rapaz. - O barão alargou o sorriso. - De fato, eu ficarei hospedado no castelo. Mas... Bem... Passei a noite com... Algumas amigas. Se é que pode compreender-me.

_ Perfeitamente. - O de trança sorriu malicioso. - Só peço que seja cauteloso. Lembre-se que o reino tem sido vitima de vários ataques, e com certeza a família real será o alvo principal.

_ Agradeço a preocupação meu jovem... Mas, sou muito bom com a espada. Não se preocupe.

Duo não falou mais nada. Com uma leve reverencia, despediu-se silenciosamente do barão e seguiu seu caminho em direção aos estábulos. Cássius o observou partir com o sorriso no rosto, que só se desmanchou após o jovem tomar uma boa distância dele. E sem mais nada a fazer, seguiu seu caminho em direção ao interior do castelo.

-/-/-

Duo escovava e conversava com seu cavalo, quando ouviu passos apressados se aproximarem. Saiu para ver quem se aproximava e trombou com a jovem ruiva que nunca abandonava sua mente. O choque entre os dois foi tão forte que ele caiu de costas sobre o feno e Cléo sobre ele.

_ Ai...

_ Ai, digo eu milady...

Brincou enquanto a observava, sem mover-se para levantar.

_ O que o senhor faz aqui?

A moça esqueceu estar deitada sobre ele e o questionou arrogante.

_ Pelo visto, servindo de colchão para acomodá-la.

Ele sorriu provocativo e Cléo finalmente percebeu sua situação. Levantou correndo, um pouco envergonhada e ele começou a rir mais alto.

_ Não vi a graça...

_ Não teve? Mas, afirmo que foi uma ótima experiência.

Ele sorriu malicioso e ela disfarçou seu enrubescer com um olhar altivo, agora ambos já se encontravam de pé.

_ Bem... A que devo a honra de encontrá-la aqui, milady?

_ Estou a procura de seu amigo... O cavaleiro Trowa Barton.

O rapaz de trança se sentiu incomodado ao ouvir as palavras da moça e perdeu conseqüentemente o sorriso. Tentando disfarçar, questionou a moça da forma mais natural que conseguiu.

_ E por quê precisa tanto encontrá-lo?

_ Algum problema com isso? Milorde... - Ela percebeu a mudança de humor dele.

_ Nenhum... Apenas curiosidade...

_ Quero fazer-lhe uma pergunta.

_ Qual?

Cléo se aproximou do ouvido de Duo e com um sorriso maroto no rosto, respondeu.

_ Se você soubesse a resposta eu não precisaria perguntar a ele...

_ E como sabe que não sei?

_ Porque é uma pergunta pessoal.

_ Quão pessoal?

Ela afastou um pouco e o encarou nos olhos.

_ Está com ciúmes?

Duo a puxou para perto agarrando seus braços.

_ Deveria? - A questionou sério, falando entre dentes.

_ Não sei... Talvez se estivéssemos tendo algo... - Ela sussurrava. - Mas, como não temos... Não. - Terminou falando de forma brincalhona.

Duo ficou sem fala e algo o deixou inquieto, não teve resposta. A jovem virou de costas para ele e caminhou para fora do estábulo, quando pôs o pé na grama a céu aberto, a chuva caiu com toda força e a encharcou instantaneamente. Cléo ficou sem reação, parada na chuva, olhou para o céu depois para o vestido, passou a mão no rosto como quem quer se enxugar, mas uma ação inútil.

Olhou para um lado e para o outro. Estava sozinha. Deu a volta, afim de olhar para dentro do estábulo e ver se Duo ainda estava lá, e para sua surpresa, ela nem ao menos terminou de dar a volta, sentiu o rapaz de trança agarrá-la pela cintura e a puxar para um beijo quente, diferente da água fria que caia sobre eles. Os lábios se encontraram sem nenhuma dificuldade e se encaixaram como se fossem feitos sob medida.

_ Eu gosto de você...

Foram as breves palavras do cavaleiro para sua dama, quando ele se separou rapidamente do beijo, voltando a tomá-la com ansiedade. Cléo correspondeu ao beijo com todo seu corpo e alma, mas na segunda vez que se separaram a jovem o esbofeteou na bochecha direita.

_ Ai... Mas, por que fez isso? - Ele a encarou surpreso.

_ Eu não te dei permissão!

Respondeu autoritária e sorriu malvada. Depois o puxou para um terceiro beijo deixando o rapaz mais confuso ainda, mesmo assim ele não conseguiu resistir e se entregou aos lábios doces da moça. Cléo terminou o beijo e sorriu para ele antes de tomar seu caminho de volta ao castelo, sem dizer nada, deixando o jovem cavaleiro sem reação, mas com um brilho inconfundível no olhar.

-/-/-

A tarde chegava ao fim aproximando-se a hora do baile. Eram por volta das seis horas da tarde e Zechs passava as últimas instruções para os guardas, e informava sobre a hora de troca de guarda e vistoriava se tudo estava como ele queria. Nomeou Otto para ficar no comando por aquela noite, já que ele estaria no baile acompanhando sua amada. Ao mesmo tempo, Noin inspecionava os servos que trabalhariam no baile e entregava-lhes os uniformes feitos para ocasião.

Kelly recebeu seu uniforme que era composto por uma camisa de mangas longas branca, levemente folgada, de decote canoa, com um espartilho vermelho-borgonha, amarrado na frente com cordões negros. A saia que ia até um pouco antes dos tornozelos era negra e sem volume, mas não muito pesada, facilitando o trabalho. Nos pés uma sapatilha da cor do espartilho. Para a ocasião, a moça escolheu prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, destacando ainda mais seu belo rosto.

Logo após todos os servos estarem devidamente vestidos com seus uniformes, partiram para o salão, conferir se tudo estava conforme planejado, e mais uma vez admirarem a harmoniosa decoração trabalhada pela princesa durante a semana.  
>O amplo salão, rústico como a maior parte dos castelos, tinha formato de arco e um teto há muitos pés do chão. As cores naturais de marrom escuro tinham sido iluminadas com tons de dourado, os intrincados candelabros limpos e acesos. Tapetes pendiam nas paredes, com decorações em vermelho, nobres, e bordados a ouro. Quadros altos nas paredes faziam a outra contribuição para o luxo natural, o chão de piso frio tinha sido polido, assim como as armaduras que ficavam ao redor, pelo salão.<p>

A mesa alongada, de madeira, densa e sólida, havia sido premeditadamente colocada a esquerda do trono que ficava ao fim do tapete vermelho, sobre os três degraus de escada, que o deixavam em um pedestal localizado de frente a porta de entrada do salão. Era decorada com uma toalha bordada, onde muita comida repousava, assim como os melhores vinhos e cervejas. A longa fileira das cadeiras, com forro também de cor vinho, com estampas com desenhos em dourado, estavam dispostas de formas a que se coubessem todos os convidados.

O cardápio, assim como a louça que seria utilizada, os quadros e até mesmo os tapetes para a decoração, todos haviam passado pelas mãos de Relena, que os aprovara conforme seu instinto mandava. No total, a cena formava um quadro confortável e ostentoso.

Os mais deliciosos e exóticos cheiros invadiam o ambiente de maneira intrusiva, a magna lareira acesa aquecia o local, fazendo um suave crepitar agradável. O local dos músicos estava preparado, em um palco de madeira levemente mais alto, em um canto onde não se atrapalharia a passagem, a direita do trono, com um espaço propenso a dança em frente aos músicos.

Rendas em decorações com flores davam os retoques finais, cheio de classe e discrição, formando um caminho agradável que guiava os convidados a atraente sacada com vista para o lindo jardim do castelo, levemente fechada pela longa cortina semi transparente, formando um local mais reservado para os interessados.

-/-/-

Toda a nobreza se encontrava em seus quartos preparando-se para o grande evento. Amanda, já vestida, estava confortavelmente sentada em uma poltrona em frente ao espelho de sua penteadeira aguardando ansiosa que sua serva terminasse de preparar seu cabelo, que era preso em um coque solto, com varias mexas encaracoladas caídas sobre os ombros e sua coroa dourada combinava com o conjunto de colar e brincos de ouro amarelo com rubi, cor que combinava com seu vestido vermelho granada. Enquanto isso, Dante era ajudado por um servo e sua roupa era marrom com detalhes em bronze formando uma visão afável ao lado da esposa. Na cabeça a coroa de um rei, repleta de ouro e pedrarias que a faziam tão cobiçada e admirada.

Lúcius estava de bom humor admirava-se em frente o espelho, imaginando se estaria combinando ao lado de sua amada. Sua roupa era composta por botas marrons e calças azuis, camisa impecavelmente branca, colete e casaca azuis. O colete, acetinado, tinha filigrana decorando-o inteiro, e a casaca era forrada de pele de raposa, com uma gola de pelos macios e claros, entre branco e ferrugem. Usava luvas couro de astracã brancas, com punhos largos em azul e bordado em dourado. Seus cabelos estavam presos penteados para trás, feitos em uma trança de raiz francesa, amarrados por uma fita azul, e na cabeça sua coroa de príncipe em ouro branco.

Relena estava serena, nem tentava lembrar da noite passava, pois sabia que seria inútil. Estava conformada, e só conseguia pensar no baile, desejava mentalmente que tudo ocorresse como planejado e sentia um frio na barriga toda vez que tentava imaginar como Heero estaria vestido. Trajava um vestido encantador, no tom de cristais lilás, feito em tecido aveludado, o corpete apertado decorado de arabescos bordados em prata e dourado. A saia era longa e ampla, mas sem volume, e as mangas eram longas e pendiam pesadas dos pulsos. O decote reto, descobrindo os ombros, fazia o colo alvo e jovem dela o melhor lugar para exibir o colar de ouro com pingente de esmeralda que Heero a havia presenteado, claro que não se esquecendo dos brincos que completavam o conjunto. Sobre os cabelos semi presos e com madeixas soltas caídas à frente, usava uma tiara de ouro e pedras verdes delicadamente cinzeladas pelo melhor ourives do reino apenas para aquela ocasião.

Heero como sempre não demonstrava emoção. O servo que o acompanhava tinha sérias duvidas se estava ajudando o rei ou uma estatua fria a se vestir. O silêncio era calmante para o homenageado da noite e perturbador para o senhorzinho que o auxiliava naquele momento. Mas apesar da frieza externa, o interior borbulhava sua mente não parava de pensar no que seu amigo Duo relatou para ele mais cedo, gostaria de perguntar para a princesa sobre o assunto, mas não tinha esse direito. Finalmente olhou no espelho e estava pronto. Deu um leve e imperceptível sorriso, satisfeito com o resultado: trajava botas e calças negras, camisa verde-floresta, colete aveludado verde e casaca negra. A casaca e o colete eram ricamente bordados com motivos geométricos em prata. Toda gola da casaca era coberta fartamente de zibelina e suas luvas eram de couro astracã. Um grande cinto de couro preto, com uma fivela ricamente entalhada, arrematava o conjunto, da onde pendia a espada embainhada. Na cabeça, a coroa de ouro amarelo forjada para um príncipe, repousava até o momento em que seria trocada pela de um rei.

Noin e Zechs se arrumavam o mais rápido possível, pois ambos estavam ansiosos para ficarem juntos, ela portava um vestido bicolor, roxo e preto com detalhes em prata, que combinavam com seus olhos, usava um conjunto de brinco e colar na cor lilás e na cabeça um adorno prateado. Ele também abusada de duas cores, mas no seu caso era azul e preto. A primeira cor era dois tons acima da cor de seus olhos. O cabelo platinado era preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo amarrado por uma fita azul. Também portava um cinto de couro preto, onde carregaria sua espada.

Treize vestia verde, marrom e dourado, sua roupa possuía uma majestosidade condizendo com sua personalidade. Abusava do ouro em adorno, mas sempre tomando cuidado para não se tornar algo exagerado e sim notável. Levava um cinto de couro marrom preso na cintura e na bainha sua rapieira favorita, decorada com diamantes, uma verdadeira obra de arte.

Lady Une brincava com tons de vermelho em vestido, completando-o com toque dourado. Seu cabelo era levemente suspenso por uma presilha de pérola assim como seu conjunto de colar e brinco. E um sorriso alegre no rosto enquanto via o quão bonita estava.

Duo não trocou de cor, manteve seu usual preto bordado com detalhes pratas, seu cabelo continuava em trança, e a espada destacava pelo brilho das ametistas que a decoravam. Estava simples, porém elegante.

Trowa optou pelo cinza e preto, sua espada imponente presa no cinto prata, era decorada por topazio que dava-lhe um destaque interessante, contrastando com a falta de cores em sua roupa.

Quatre escolheu o azul e branco, formando uma combinação tão alegre quanto ele. Para a ocasião, usou uma corrente de ouro branco com um pingente em safira, um adorno bem masculino. Escolheu apenas uma espada, sua espada para ocasiões importantes, ela era decorada em safira e tinha a empunhadura em couro branco.

Wufei sempre muito discreto, escolheu o marrom com alguns detalhes em bordô. Suas botas e cinto eram um tom acima do marrom que compunha sua roupa. Sua espada era uma katana de empunhadura vermelha e prata. O cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo como sempre gostou, e um laço marrom o prendendo.

Cássius optou pela cor laranja e branco, abusava de adornos em ouro branco e seu rabo de cavalo, era baixo, mas bem firme com todo o cabelo puxado para trás. As mãos com vários anéis de pedras preciosas variadas, mas devidamente combinando.

Todos prontos, cada um saiu de seu aposento e foi em direção ao salão, a realeza aguardava que todos os convidados entrassem para poderem ser devidamente anunciados. Noin e Zechs entraram juntos acompanhados de seus pais. Treize e Une o seguiram em seqüência.

Duo e seu pai, o Marques, encontraram a linda Cléo, que portava um vestido na verde peridota, combinando com seus olhos, acompanhada de seus pais e resolveram entrar todos juntos enquanto os mais velhos se conheciam apropriadamente e o jovem trocava olhares analíticos com a ruiva.

Trowa e seu pai, o Duque, imitaram o amigo, quando viram a doce Teyuki acompanhada por seus pais. o jovem cavalheiro fez questão de apresentar a família a seu pai. Ela mantinha seu olhar tímido, evitando contato visual, enquanto ele a admirava naquele vestido rosa topázio.

Quatre e seu pai, o Conde, já estavam quase passando pela porta, quando a voz suave e sensual de Hadja chamou a atenção do rapaz. Ele se virou e viu a jovem acompanhada pelo pai. Ela sorria provocante em seu vestido azul safira, que coincidentemente combinava com a roupa do rapaz. Após cada um apresentar seus pais um para o outro, o loiro deu o braço para a morena que rapidamente aceitou e entraram todos juntos.

Lúcius e Relena, devidamente anunciados, entraram de braços dados. Ambos com sorrisos no rosto, transformando-os em um casal perfeito, porém os motivos dos sorrisos eram bem distintos. Ele sorria por ser anunciado ao lado de sua esposa e porque para ele, aquele dia era especial. Ela sorria por tudo estar correndo perfeitamente como o planejado para a festa, por estar em público e principalmente, porque era o esperado de uma princesa, um sorriso no rosto.

Em seguida foram anunciados Cássius e a rainha, que entrou de braços dados com o irmão. Eles também estavam sorridentes. Ele sorria como se algo fosse acontecer de muito bom, como alguém que teria um sonho ou parte dele realizado. Ela, como uma rainha e mãe orgulhosa, cumprimentando seus queridos convidados e testigos de um grande momento.

Então, o silêncio se formou e todos prestaram muita atenção. Amanda posicionou-se a esquerda do trono acompanhada de Cássius. Lúcius e Relena estavam a direita em pé. Foi anunciado o rei.

_ Sua majestade real o Rei Dante Yui II.

Dante entrou de forma imponente, cada passo que dava era intimidante e elegante, caminhou o percurso todo com passos firmes e apesar de olhar cada rosto dos que ali estavam presentes, não sorriu à ninguém. Terminou seu caminho e sentou no trono a espera de Heero. Que em seguida foi anunciado.

_ Sua alteza real, o Príncipe herdeiro e rei do reino de Wing, Heero St-Pier Yui.

Então ele entrou. Parou por milésimos de segundos, que passaram imperceptíveis para os convidados, mas foi o suficiente para ele ter uma primeira análise do local e dos que ali estavam. Seu rosto era brando, nada deixava transparecer, seu andar majestoso contrastava com seu olhar frio. Seus passos determinados em direção ao trono não deixavam duvidas de que ele era a pessoa certa para suceder ao trono. Sua aura era ainda mais intimidante que a de Dante, mas via-se a justiça e a nobreza em seus movimentos.

Quando ele estava subindo os degraus em direção ao trono, Dante se pôs de pé, deu um passo a direita e Heero se posicionou em frente ao trono do rei e sentou. Então um bispo da igreja, convidado para o evento aproximou-se e tirou a coroa de Dante, que apresentou uma segunda coroa que estava posta em baixo da principal, mais simples, porém digna ainda de um rei. O bispo levava a coroa lentamente em direção a cabeça de Heero ao passo em que lhe era lido o juramento do rei.

_ Você promete e jura solenemente governar o povo de Sank de acordo com as leis estabelecidas e devidamente justas, respeitando seus costumes e tradições? Você através de seu poder irá exigir que a lei, a justiça e a misericórdia sejam cumpridas em todos seus julgamentos, considerando os direitos por igual de todos?

_ Eu solenemente prometo que assim será!

Então o, agora rei, se levantou de seu trono e com a cabeça erguida, desceu os degraus calmamente, ao mesmo tempo onde seus amigos e mais alguns cavaleiros apresentavam armas, e ele atravessou o corredor com o cedro na mão direita e a coroa real na cabeça. Ao terminar o corredor, foi aplaudido fortemente por todos os convidados e por fim anunciado.

_ Sua Majestade real, o Rei Heero St-Pier Yui.

Voltou-se para o corredor, antes formado com a apresentação de armas e agora estavam todos de joelhos para saudá-lo. Heero fez o caminho de volta ao trono. Ao chegar, voltou a sentar, e a coroa real foi trocada por uma outra, a coroa oficial do rei, aquela que ele deveria portar sempre a partir de então. Era em ouro amarelo, com detalhes em prata e com um diamante em cada ponta. Então, a levantar-se de novo, anunciou, como sua primeira ordem.

_ Que o baile comece.

Os cavaleiros convidaram suas acompanhantes e aquelas por quem tinham interesse e começaram a bailar, alguns homens trocavam assuntos sobre negócios em cantos espalhados, Lúcius convidou Relena que gentilmente o acompanhou até a sacada. Os servos colocaram mais dois tronos sobre as escadas para Dante e Amanda sentarem. E enquanto Quatre e Duo convidaram Hadja e Cléo a dançar, Zechs e Noin conversavam animados com seus pais. Treize e Une, sumiram dos olhos de todos e Wufei ficou observando o salão. Trowa chamou Heero para conversar e Cássius entretinha os convidados de Wing.

-/-/-

Lúcius e Relena se encontravam sozinhos na sacada, ouviam ao longe o som da orquestra, a música era alegre e fazendo com que a cena destoe do cômodo ao lado. Ele estava empolgado e louco para repetir a noite anterior, ela estava incomodada e tinha medo de estar sozinha com ele.

_ Você está linda hoje...

_ Obrigada... Você também está ótimo.

Ela forçou o sorriso. Apesar de realmente achar que ele estava bonito, desde que haviam se casado, ela não conseguia mais sorrir verdadeiramente para ele.

_ Eu... Queria saber como você está?

Ele se aproximou e passou a mão no rosto dela, ela deu um leve passo para trás, encosto-se na mureta da sacada e abraçou o corpo.

_ Como... Você... Ainda te sinto... Distante.

_ Desculpe... Mas, não sei o que te dizer...

_ Sobre a noite passada...

Relena o encarou de forma brusca o que o surpreendeu, fazendo com que ele parasse de falar.

_ Eu não me lembro de nada...

_ O que? - Ele estranhou.

_ Eu não faço idéia do que se passou na noite passada.

Ele não disse nada. Ficou calado, não mostrou expressão, olhou para o lado oposto dela e passou os olhos ao redor pensando em algo que não quis deixar transparecer.

-/-/-

_ Heero, aquele é Lorde Macben, acompanhado do rapaz que falou com a princesa.

O rei olhou para o amigo e encarou os dois homens citados, analisando-os atentamente. O lorde usava as mesmas cores que o tio de Heero, mas de roupa totalmente oposta, apresentava um jeito bufão, mas Heero pôde ver que aquilo não passava de uma máscara. Ainda estava interessado em conhecer o verdadeiro rosto daquele homem.

Então focou em Jian, o rapaz de beleza selvagem que conversou animado com a princesa outro dia.

Ele vestia uma blusa azul escuro, de um material brilhante e fino, gelado como seda, uma braçadeira de couro preto que protegia seus antebraços, com detalhes em prateado. Por cima da blusa, um colete preto de um tecido mais resistente, mas também de aparência extravagante, opaco com detalhes prateados nos ombros, ia até o meio de suas longas pernas, com uma fita forte presa a cintura não só marcando-a, mas dando algumas voltas e servindo para segurar sua espada. As calças também eram escuras, porém simples, contrastando com o resto do visual carregado. As botas eram pretas e sólidas, completando um visual típico de festas. Seus cabelos bagunçados assumiam um tom rebelde no total de sua aparência, ressaltando seus olhos amarelados como os de um gato, atentos e espertos, apenas esperando a oportunidade certa de agir.

_ Ele não parece estar vestido como um nobre?

Heero fez uma pergunta retórica para Trowa, que apenas assentiu.

_ Bem vestido... Bem controlado e sorrindo em momentos chaves, fingindo uma falsa desatenção... Descubra quem ele é!

_ Eu terei prazer em fazer isso.

Trowa e Heero viraram para encontrar Wufei que apareceu sem fazer barulho e ouviu a conversa dos amigos em silêncio, mostrando um real interesse em investigar o alvo.

_ Faça isso... Quero saber tudo. Trowa me acompanhe...

Heero aproximou-se e os que ali estavam o reverenciaram, a seu lado Trowa.

_ Senhores...  
>_ Majestade... É um prazer, finalmente conhecê-lo.<p>

O lorde foi cortês e Jian concordou com a cabeça, mas mantinha seu olhar atento as reações de Heero, que para seu incomodo não existiam.

_ Desculpe, creio não haver sido devidamente apresentado...

_ Oh sim... Permita-me meapresentar, sou o Lorde Macben e esse é meu braço direito Jian Zhang.

_ Zhang... Esse sobrenome não me é estranho... De onde vem?

_ Venho do Sul, majestade.

_ De onde do sul?  
>_ Um povoado pequeno e nada conhecido...<p>

_ Hum...

Heero não insistiu, viu que o rapaz não queria falar e deixou as investigações para Wufei. Pousou uma das mãos no ombro do lorde, e fez sinal com a outra para andarem, o homem o seguiu, Trowa se posicionou na frente de Jian, deixando claro que não era para seguir os dois. O rapaz deu um meio sorriso e deu a volta sem dizer nada, seguindo ao lado oposto.

_ Ouvi dizer que o senhor tem interesse na jovem Yukiame...

_ Oh sim majestade... Uma bela flor para ser desabrochada, não concorda?

Heero olhou para o outro lado, o comentário o incomodou.

_ Permita-me perguntar?

_ Pergunte o que quiser majestade...  
>_ Como fez para conquistar tamanha beleza?<p>

_ Conquistar? - O lorde riu a bom rir. - Isso nada mais é que um excelente negócio.

_ Ah sim? Que negócio?  
>_ O pai dela fez negócios com um comerciante de fora e o homem não cumpriu com sua parte, porém o senhor Yukiame perdeu uma soma considerável na transação e precisou de um empréstimo.<p>

_ E o senhor cobrou o valor com a mão da jovem Teyuki... Certo?

Heero era político e mantinha o rosto neutro durante toda a conversa, vindo a esboçar um suave meio sorriso em sua conclusão final. Enquanto o lorde, contava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

_ Exatamente...

_ E de quanto estamos falando?

_ De dez mil moedas de ouro.

_ Uma boa soma...

_ Sim.  
>_ Mas se o pai dela, o senhor Yukiame, quisesse quitar a divida...<p>

_ O senhor abriria mão do casamento?

O lorde não gostou da pergunta e fechou o cenho. Heero notou e se regozijou por dentro, mas manteve a expressão fria.

_ Pelo tempo que passou, os juros sobre o valor seriam enormes... E provavelmente eu não aceitaria. Quero-a como esposa de qualquer forma.

_ Juros... De quanto estamos falando?

_ De... Cem por cento do valor.  
>_ Então ele teria que reembolsá-lo vinte mil moedas de ouro?<p>

_ Sim... Mas, como eu disse creio que não seria o suficiente... Teria todo o dinheiro que gastei com os preparativos para o casamento...

_ Mas, esse é o dever do pai.

_ Tomei a liberdade de fazê-lo pessoalmente.

_ Então, esse valor não lhe foi pedido. O senhor quis fazê-lo.  
>_ É... Digo... Bem... Si-Sim... Creio que sim...<p>

_ Entendo...

_ Mas seria uma humilhação para mim. Todos no reino sabem que me casarei com a jovem Yukiame, se o casamento for cancelado, mesmo que eu receba tudo de volta seria uma humilhação.

_ Então a senhorita nada mais é que um troféu...?

O lorde ficou pálido, começou a gaguejar e não conseguia responder. Heero deu um meio sorriso e com um tchau de cabeça se afastou do homem, que ficou perplexo e desnorteado.

Trowa vendo que Heero se afastou do lorde foi encontrá-lo.

_ E então?

_ Temos que conversar. Mas, não aqui e não agora. Por enquanto... Acompanhe a sua querida Teyuki.

_ O quer dizer com querida? Eu não tenho nenhum...

Ele foi interrompido pelo olhar do amigo, que o encarou como quem diz: Não me venha com desculpas mentirosas. E Heero se afastou do amigo sem mais nada a dizer e sem esperá-lo terminar sua frase. Trowa engoliu e ficou um tanto pensativo, depois procurou a família Yukiame no salão e foi tirar Teyuki para dançar.

-/-/-

Heero seguia rumo a sacada e pode ver de longe, pela fresta aberta da cortina, seu irmão Lúcius acompanhado de Relena. Aparentemente eles conversavam, mas suas feições não eram alegres. Acelerou o passo afim de escutar o assunto, mas foi interceptado.

_ É um enorme prazer conhecê-lo majestade.

O rei se virou para ver de quem se tratava e encontrou o olhar insinuador da dama que o cumprimentou. Ela tinha olhos verde escuro, cabelo tamanho médio castanho claro, beirando o loiro. Era esguia e seu vestido era salmão com generoso decote. Na mão um leque, na cabeça uma coroa.

_ Perdoe-me... Creio que não fomos apresentados...

Perguntou, ela em resposta alargou o sorriso e estendeu a mão, o rei cortesmente a segurou e beijou. A jovem dispunha de todo seu charme ao falar com ele.

_ Sou Emera de Nothingan, a princesa do reino Du Bois.  
>_ É um prazer princesa.<p>

_ Acredite majestade, o prazer é todo meu...

Ele esboçou um meio sorriso.

-/-/-

_ Então... Me responda Lúcius, o que aconteceu na noite passada?

A princesa sentia seus olhos umedecerem, um desespero apossar-se de seu coração e uma vontade louca de gritar, mas nenhuma das opções lhe era permitida, então engoliu a todas e tentava a todo custo manter sua compostura.

Lúcius encarou o chão, depois a paisagem, em seguida a festa, mas evitava a todo custo olhar os olhos da esposa. Sua face mostrava um sentimento de confusão, ele se mantinha calado o tempo todo e apesar de implorar, a loira não recebia uma resposta.

_ Me diz... Porque não me responde? O que realmente aconteceu na noite anterior... Nós... Nós realmente...  
>_ Isso seria tão ruim assim?<p>

E ele finalmente falou, sem olhar para ela com um enorme pesar na face.

_ Eu... Não sei mais o que pensar... Acho que esse casamento foi um erro.

Sua frase saiu, mais pesada e mais dura do que ela havia planejado. Mas não se arrependeu, cansou daquela pressão psicológica e sentiu-se livre ao pronunciá-las. Ele a encarou boquiaberto era a vez da jovem olhar a paisagem.

_ Você...  
>_ Me perdoe Lúcius... Eu pensei que poderia te amar, acreditei de todo meu coração que poderia aprender a te amar como um homem e não apenas como um amigo... Mas, todos os meus esforços foram inúteis...<p>

_ E por um acaso você se esforçou?

Ele falou com rancor na voz.

_ Sim... Por mais que você queira acreditar que não. Eu dizia pra mim mesma todas as suas qualidades e me focava no carinho que sempre demonstrou ter por mim... Mas, tudo foi inútil. Te amo... Mas como um grande amigo... até mesmo um irmão...

Ele sentiu as lagrimas chegarem a seus olhos e o coração escurecer e doer.

_ Por tanto, me diga verdade... Nós... realmente... Fizemos amor?

Ele parou, respirou fundo enquanto encarava o nada, sua feição começou e se fechar e o brilho em seus olhos se apagaram. Era como se ele tivesse se transformado em outra pessoa em questões de minutos. A princesa não notou, pois o rosto dele estava virado para o outro lado, mas quando ele a encarou a jovem sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha.

_ Sim... Nós fizemos amor a noite passada, assim como faremos todas as noites de hoje em diante, pois queira você ou não princesa... Somos marido e mulher.

O príncipe voltou para o salão, deixando a loira desnorteada e sozinha na sacada.

-/-/-

_ Vossa majestade é um excelente dançarino.

A princesa Emera elogiou Heero durante a dança e ele nem sequer esboçou uma resposta. Viu Lúcius sair apressado da sacada e encará-los friamente antes de seguir seu caminho para fora do salão. O olhar ameaçador não causou nenhum efeito no rei, mas ele ficou curioso em saber o motivo daquilo.

_ Diga-me princesa... Seus pais estão aqui no baile? Gostaria de conhecê-los...

_ Meus pais faleceram no verão passado, majestade. Quem está a frente do meu reino é meu tio, até que eu me case. Nesse momento, meu marido e eu assumiremos o comando do reino e ele será muito mais rico.  
>_ Sorte do homem que a desposar...<p>

_ Sim... E esse alguém poderia ser...  
>_ Se me der licença, terminamos nossa dança depois...<p>

Ele a interrompeu e dando um beijo em sua mão se despediu. A princesa ficou com a palavra na boca e se sentiu rejeitada. Era a primeira vez que um homem não se interessava por ela e isso a incentivou a não desistir do rei.

-/-/-

Heero passou pela cortina que separava a sacada do baile, deixando ordens para que ninguém o interrompesse. Ele viu a princesa debruçada sobre mureta e se aproximou com passos de um felino, debruçando-se ao lado dela. A jovem se assustou ao vê-lo.

_ Eu não o ouvi chegar majestade...

Ela o reverenciou.

_ Não necessita se curvar... Estamos a sós.

_ Creio que isso é impróprio.

_ Nunca me importei com a opinião alheia e não pretendo começar hoje...

_ Majestade...

_ O que aconteceu entre você e meu irmão?

_ Nada com que deva se preocupar...

Ela deu um passo de distancia dele e voltou a encostar-se à mureta, olhando para a noite.

_ Vai chover...

_ Sim... O clima começou a mudar...

Eles permaneceram em silencio absoluto, paralelamente olhando a mesma direção, mas sentiam-se acolhidos um pela presença do outro.

-/-/-

_ Então, senhorita Cléo... Como foi seu fim de tarde?

Duo a provocou.

_ Foi... Como direi eu... estranho.

_ Estranho?

_ Sim... Aconteceram algumas coisas... Das quais ainda não tirei uma real conclusão.

_ Mas a senhorita gostou desses acontecimentos?

_ Não foram detestáveis...

Ela deu de ombros fingindo não se importar.

_ Mas e se eu quisesse repetir o acontecimento?  
>_ Milorde...<p>

Ela o encarou de forma sedutora e se aproximou dele até o limite.

_ Eu não uma garota qualquer, o senhor terá que fazer mais do que simplesmente querer...

Ele sentiu o sangue ferver. Ela se afastou e sorriu travessa, depois deu uma olhada de rabo de olho para ver se seus pais não haviam notado, mas para sua tranqüilidade eles conversavam tranquilamente com o marques. Duo a encarou com ânsia e a convidou para dançar, convite que foi facilmente aceito.

Do outro lado estavam Quatre e Hadja que conversavam animados, enquanto bebiam vinho e trocavam olhares. O casal ignorava a existência das demais pessoas e seus pais os observavam sem serem notados.

Wufei não tirava os olhos de Jian até que sente a presença de alguém, quando se vira encontra o olhar intenso de Kelly.

_ O senhor aceita vinho?

_ Sim... Obrigado.

Ela o serve sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

_ Ainda não entendi...

_ O que?

_ Porque mandou aquele vestido de festa para mim?

_ Pensei que talvez pudesse me acompanhar no baile...

_ Isso eu entendi...

_ Então qual a dúvida?

_ O que não entendi é porque você não desiste...

Ele esboçou um sorriso de canto, o que irritou a jovem que virou e continuou a servir os convidados.

-/-/-

Era uma noite escura e fria, os ventos avisavam a chegada da chuva, já era a hora da troca de guarda, os guardas preparavam-se para serem rendidos por seus colegas, mas um deles não estava em seu posto, o soldado havia saído de seu lugar para ir urinar, e foi aí que o homem encontrou sua brecha.

Com o rosto coberto deixando apenas seus olhos cinzas a vista, o invasor passou pela porta acompanhado de um grupo de malfeitores. Invadiram o castelo na surdina e seguiram em direção ao salão do baile. Era um numero razoável de homens, não muito, mas o suficiente para causar um problema.

Andavam apressados, esgueirando-se pelas sombras, no caminho encontraram algumas servas, as que não os viram eles deixaram vivas, mas as poucas que notaram a presença deles foram degoladas antes mesmo de poderem dar seu último grito.

-/-/-

_ Porque se casou com Lúcius?

_ Como?  
>_ Está escrito no seu rosto que você não o ama... Porque se casou com ele?<p>

Ela deu uma risadinha nervosa.

_ De onde tirou isso majestade?

Ele finalmente a encarou e estendeu a mão para ela.

_ Me daria à honra de uma dança?  
>_ Si-Sim...<p>

O rei a puxou para bem perto e começaram a bailar.

_ Sinceramente eu posso ver que não é feliz...

_ Não sei de onde tirou isso majestade...

_ Me chame de Heero, quando estivermos a sós...

_ Esta bem... Heero.

A voz dela saiu suave, seu coração estava disparado numa mescla de alegria e medo.

_ Desde quando conhece Lúcius?

_ Somos amigos desde a infância.

_ Amigos... É exatamente esse sentimento que vejo em você... Porque não me conta a verdade?

_ Não há o que falar e mesmo que tivesse... De nada mais serviria.

_ Porque não?

Ela não respondeu, olhou para ele dentro de seus olhos e bem la no fundo, conseguiu ver algo diferente, algo que na hora ela não saberia descrever, mas que futuramente entenderia, algo que ficava atras da frieza. O silencio voltou a reinar e por alguns instantes ela esqueceu seu medo, o medo de serem vistos e deitou a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo pela primeira vez a sensação de proteção.

-/-/-

Lúcius andava de um lado ao outro do quarto, estava muito irritado, metade de seus pertences estavam jogado ao chão, alguns vasos quebrados e ele passava a mão incessantemente no rosto, como quem tenta recordar algo.

_ Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Eu... Eu tenho que lembrar...

Colocou as duas mãos sobre a cômoda e encarou o espelho, seu olhar era transtornado e confuso. Ele não conseguia lembrar-se de nada, por mais que tentasse.

_ Você nunca saberá disso Relena... Nunca... Nunca te deixarei ir... Você é minha!

-/-/-

Trowa continuava dançando com Teyuki e se divertindo com a feição corada da jovem, eles não falavam, mas as palavras sobrariam para eles naquele momento.

Duo e Cléo continuavam também a dançar, mas ela ria das piadas que o cavalheiro lhe contava. E Hadja e Quatre também entraram para a pista de dança, mas a morena perguntava curiosa sobre as inúmeras aventuras que o jovem participou.

O rei Dante e a rainha conversavam com o conde. Zechs e Noin namoravam sentados em um sofá perto da mesa do banquete, e finalmente foi possível avistar Treize e Une que dançavam juntinhos em um canto mais escondido e afastado dos demais.

Kelly estava servindo os convidados quando tromba em um, ao se virar para ver quem era o inconveniente que não olhava por onde andava teve uma grande surpresa.

_ Jian?

_ Kelly?

Os olhos dos jovens se arregalaram, tamanha a surpresa de ambos, que pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo o nome do outro.

_ O que faz aqui Jian? - Ela parou por um momento e lembro de algo muito importante. - Onde está a Mei?

_ Ela está ótima... E eu sou quem pergunto... O que você faz aqui?

_ Jian me deixa vê-la, por favor...

A moça quase implorou.

_ Sempre tão fraca...

_ Eu não sou fraca... E eu deveria te matar por...

_ Vá em frente... Tente...

_ O que está acontecendo aqui?

Os dois que discutiam olharam e viram Wufei que exigia uma resposta e os encarava incessantemente.

Mas antes que alguém respondesse, as portas do salão foram fechadas e trancadas com força, o que chamou a atenção de todos que ali estavam causando uma comoção.

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs e Treize, puxaram suas parceiras para tras deles, Dante se levantou e indagou.

_ Quem são vocês? e Como ousam invadirem o baile do rei?

_ O senhor não é nosso rei... Homens... Divirtam-se...

Os invasores avançaram sobre os convidados agarrando as mulheres, comendo do banquete e roubando quem podiam. Os guardas estavam presos do lado de fora do salão e somente os rapazes estavam armados. Estavam em desvantagem perante os invasores.

Noin pegou uma espada de decoração do local e se posicionou para batalha.

_ Lucrezia, vá para trás e proteja o rei.

Zechs deu uma ordem que a namorada não conseguiu desobedecer, ele juntou-se a Treize, Trowa, Wufei, Duo e Quatre na linha de frente, prontos a contra ataca.

Heero e Relena estavam tão imersos em seus pensamentos que só notaram que algo estava errado quando ouviram um grito de desespero tão alto que parecia que estava ao lado deles. O rei soltou da princesa e ambos correram para o salão. Quando ele viu a cena, mandou Relena para perto de Noin e sacou sua espada, avançando para a batalha.

Jian aproveitou o momento para tentar seqüestrar Kelly, mas Wufei logo percebeu e foi em socorro da jovem, lançando sua espada contra o rapaz que se defendeu. Wufei sentiu-se encorajado quando viu que o rapaz sabia lutar.

Quatre estava sendo atacado por vários lados, ele cobriu Wufei que foi salvar Kelly e acabou ficando sem cobertura. Trowa e Duo cobriam um ao outro, assim como Zechs e Treize cuidavam um da retaguarda do outro, Heero abria caminho para os convidados se afastarem da luta, Noin matava qualquer um que conseguisse passar pela barreira e os generais, duques, marqueses e condes agrupavam os convidados e protegiam o rei e a rainha.

Davhand passava os olhos a procura de alguém, na luta deixou cair o lenço que cobria seu rosto e Relena o viu. A princesa teve a sensação de conhecê-lo, mas, não conseguia lembrar-se de onde. O homem quando viu que foi visto por ela deu um leve sorriso e correu para a sacada, sua vitima não se encontrava ali e seguiu para sua missão particular. Suas habilidades eram diferentes e o homem não encontrou dificuldades descer pela sacada para subir em outra.

Os invasores apesar de estarem em maior numero não estavam conseguindo vencer, mesmo assim a luta não acabava, podia-se ouvir o barulho dos guardas presos para fora do salão tentando inutilmente arrombar a porta.

_ Seria muito mais fácil abri-la. - Pensou Hadja.

E a jovem vendo que a luta estava concentrada em um dos lados pensou que poderia se esgueirar até a porta a fim de deixar os guardas entrarem e o pesadelo acabar logo. Começou a caminhar agachada, tentando ser o mais invisível possível e consegui, passou por Noin e todos que estavam ao lado dela despercebida... Pelo menos por um tempo.

Quando a jovem já estava na metade do caminho Quatre a viu e se preocupou, causando sua distração por alguns segundos, o que o fez ir para o chão com a força do golpe de espada que seu adversário lhe proferiu. Heero viu o amigo no chão e gritou.

_ Quatre!

Correu em sua defesa e impediu que o homem o acertasse com a lâmina de sua espada, foi então que com a ajuda de Heero Quatre procurou novamente Hadja para ver se a moça estava bem e vendo que ela já estava quase na porta se tranqüilizou, mas sua alegria durou pouco quando viu que um dos bandidos tinha uma flecha apontada para a jovem. Ele não conseguiria chegar a tempo.

O cavalheiro correu com toda velocidade matando quem tentasse impedi-lo com golpes certeiros com o fim de tentar tirar a moça da frente da flecha e ele chegou no momento exato para receber a flechada no lugar dela. Hadja arregalou os olhos ao ver Quatre cair sobre ela com a flecha nas costas e sentiu que tudo ficou mudo, como um silêncio total e parecia que o ambiente estava em câmera lenta.

Ela caiu de joelhos com o loiro que a salvou nos braços e quando já estavam no chão, o tempo e o som voltaram a sua normalidade e o grito da jovem dama atravessou o ambiente sangrento de forma ensurdecedora. Foi quando os amigos do cavalheiro caído notaram o ocorrido.

_ Não!

Gritou Trowa e os demais amigos ficaram perplexos. O rapaz que gritou procurou o arqueiro pelo salão e em poucos passos, correndo com toda sua velocidade, pulou sobre o homem e o abriu em dois com sua espada. Wufei desnorteado com o ocorrido caiu no chão após ser empurrado por Jian, que aproveitou do momento de distração de seu adversário e correu, Kelly ignorou a fuga do rapaz e correu em socorro do cavalheiro que a defendia. Noin jogou a espada para o General Chang e correu em socorro de Quatre, Zechs viu o caminho livre e conseguiu abrir a porta do salão, os soldados entraram e a luta acabou os bandidos que sobraram foram mortos sem piedade, sobrando apenas um.

Heero junto dos amigos carregaram Quatre para o quarto e mandaram buscar o médico real. Todos foram escoltados para outra sala e soldados ficaram de guarda protegendo os convidados e Dante, junto de Amanda a acompanhá-los. A rainha mandou buscarem Lúcius, pois ela não o via no meio da multidão.

Heero deixou o amigo aos cuidados do médico e de Hadja que se recusou a sair do quarto, junto de Noin e foi com os demais procurar saber como foi que os homens invadiram o castelo, encontraram três servas mortas no caminho e antes que terminasse de seguir o rastro de sangue deixado pelos invasores, um guarda o interceptou.

_ Majestade... O príncipe Lúcius foi seqüestrado!

**...Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Ola meninas tudo bem?<br>Faz tempo pra caramba né?  
>Como estão todas? E todos? Pq sei que tem homem que tb le minha fic...<br>Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todos que me apoiam a tanto tempo e nunca desistiram de mim.  
>Obrigada a Miyavi Kikumaru pela correção.<br>E bom... Espero imensamente que ninguém queira minha pele... Pq ja vou avisando sem pele, sem capitulo. u.u  
>Vou tentar não demorar mais tanto, ok?<em>

_hsuahsuahsuhaushuahsa_

_Até a próxima pe-pe-pessoal! shuahsuahsuahsua_

_Ah é... Já ia me esquecendo: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	17. A verdade

_Pessoas lindas, feliz Ano Novooo!_

_Taí meu presente pra vcs... Desculpem minha demora longa, ok?_

_Se tiver muitos erros me falem, corrigi correndo para poder upar. To ansiosa pela reação de vcs... hsuahsa_

_Bom, enfim, boa leitura! :D_

**17. A verdade**

O médico estudava com muito afinco o caso de Quatre, o cavaleiro estava inconsciente na cama, Hadja sentada ao lado dele segurava sua mão e o observava dormir, desejando ardentemente vê-lo despertar, enquanto Noin saiu para buscar água limpa e panos para refazer o curativo que não parava de encharcar com o sangue do rapaz.

Ao ver a jovem guerreira entrar no quarto o médico resolve quebrar o silencio, informando o quadro do loiro, ganhando atenção total das moças nobres, enquanto que as servas começavam a trocar as ataduras.

_ Bem… A situação dele é realmente complicada. Fiz tudo o que estava em meu alcance. Aqui está a lista de algumas ervas para baixar a febre dele e o que temos a fazer é esperar… Trocar as ataduras somente quando estiverem muito molhadas e se houver uma mudança ruim me chamar.

_ Quer dizer que isso é tudo? Vamos deixá-lo à própria sorte?

Hadja estava inconformada e Noin por enquanto ouvia pensativa.

_ Infelizmente fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance milady.

_ Pois foi pouco… O que você fez, eu mesma poderia ter feito, não precisava de sua ajuda para isso.

_ Hadja.

O som da voz da guerreira saiu tão autoritário que calou a jovem imediatamente. O médico não sabia o que responder, sentia-se impotente e gostaria de fazer mais pelo cavaleiro, mas não sabia como.

_ Obrigada doutor, mando lhe chamar se precisar.

Noin estendeu a mão para o velho homem, que a beijou e logo pegou o saquitel com seu pagamento pelo serviço. Após ter lançado um último olhar em direção ao jovem e a dama que estava ao lado dele, saiu sem mais nada a falar. As servas se foram com ele.

_ Não é culpa dele que Quatre não reage.

_ É culpa minha que ele está nessa cama…  
>_ Não fale isso. Quatre jamais iria aceitar que você se sinta culpada de qualquer coisa. Ele é um guerreiro, e guerreiros se machucam em combate… Eu sei que ele é muito forte e sairá dessa… Por que não vai pra casa dormir?<p>

A jovem meneou a cabeça em negativa rapidamente e continuou.

_ Não, por favor, diga à meu pai que não me espere e vá para casa dormir. E você também, Lucrezia… Vá descansar… Daqui não me movo, se houver alguma novidade eu mando lhe chamar.

_ Mas…

_ Nada e nem ninguém me convencerá a sair desse quarto, por tanto peço que não insista… Pode ir.

A dama foi tão firme em sua decisão que a guerreira decidiu não insistir, aceitou e após se despedir deixou o aposento dirigindo-se a procura de Heero para saber se poderia ser útil em algo.

Hadja sentou novamente ao lado de Quatre e acariciava o rosto do rapaz com tamanha delicadeza e devoção que parecia que ela estava à frente de um anjo.

_ Por favor… Acorda. Eu não sei o que farei se você não acordar… Preciso de você.

O loiro começou a ter febre forte e ela passou a trocar o pano molhado da fronte dele com mais frequência desejando que a febre o abandonasse.

Já era noite avançada e a febre do rapaz não diminuía, o barulho pelo castelo foi desaparecendo aos poucos, muitos dos convidados já tinham partido e ela não tinha noção de nada que se passava por ali, estava isolada e sua única preocupação era cuidar de seu amado. Sim, a jovem nunca assumiu para ninguém, mas seu coração já batia forte pelo cavaleiro que estava desacordado.

Então seu desespero começou a aumentar ao ver que a febre piorava e ele mostrava sinais de frio, mesmo inconsciente, seu corpo reagia a inflamação que ele tinha nas costas devido a flechada. A moça então se lembrou de um ensinamento que seu pai lhe deu sobre como aquecer uma pessoa de forma rápida.

_ É uma boa hora para testar uma teoria.

A dama foi até a porta e trancou a chave, depois foi para a cama e tirou o vestido, deitando-se sobre o rapaz, o abraçando. Depois puxou a coberta sobre os dois e ficou ali, imóvel, esperando que ele começasse a esquentar.

A proximidade de seus rostos não a fez rugir, muito pelo contrario, sem pensar duas vezes a moça depositou um suave beijo nos lábios do rapaz. Foi algo doce, tão delicado, tão cheio de amor e cumplicidade, foi uma cena bonita que fez o coração dela pular freneticamente.

Hadja sentiu que a febre começou a baixar e o semblante do rapaz se abrandou, já mais relaxada ela descansou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele e dormiu, acordando apenas com os raios de sol que invadiram o quarto no dia seguinte. E Quatre continuava adormecido. Vestiu-se rapidamente e deixou o aposento, antes que alguém fosse visitar o cavaleiro.

Naquela manhã Duo e Trowa saíram em viagem acompanhando o rei Dante e a rainha, que partiram a fim de buscar ajuda para encontrarem o príncipe Lúcius. As buscas continuavam incessantes para os que ficaram.

-/-/-

Relena passeava sozinha ao redor do castelo e vendo-se de frente ao lago, sentiu uma enorme vontade de banhar-se, sem pensar duas vezes, tirou seu vestido e entrou na água.

Heero fazia sua ronda a cavalo, quando viu o vestido da princesa tirado ao chão, desceu do animal e amarrando-o em uma árvore, se aproximou silenciosamente do rio. Seu coração disparou, ao vê-la nadando seminua. Observou por alguns instantes, enquanto decidia que atitude tomar. A notava totalmente distraída. Olhou ao redor certificando se de que ninguém se aproximava, a julgava inconsequente, ao mesmo tempo em que se deliciava em sua beleza. Sem aguentar mais, tirou sua roupa e entrou devagar no lago, sem que ela o escutasse com antecedência.

Ao se aproximar da princesa ele a abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço de forma doce. Ela se assustou e virou bruscamente para ver quem ousava fazer isso, quando viu o rei com um meio sorriso nos lábios a olhando com concupiscência, a princesa enrubesceu, tentou nadar em direção à margem, mas ele a segurou.

Sem esperar a moça contestar o atrevimento dele, Heero a puxou para bem perto dele, ambos sentiram a respiração acelerada do outro, seus corações estavam em sintonia, não suportando mais o desejo, ele a beijou, ao principio ela hesitou em sua atitude, mas sentia-se fraca demais para resistir.

O beijo foi tornando-se mais apressado e mais sedento, ela brincava com o cabelo dele, enquanto se deixava levar, o moreno, desceu os lábios pelo pescoço da loira e a beijava com ânsia ao passo que começou a desamarrar o espartilho dela. Relena não o impediu, ao contrario, virou se de costas para facilitar o serviço, ele beijava as costas e a nuca da jovem sem parar, fazendo-a enlouquecer.

Ao terminar de tirarem todas as peças de roupa que ainda faltavam, eles voltaram a se olhar novamente, o rei a admirou com muita atenção memorizando as curvas de seu corpo, enquanto ela já não sentia mais vergonha, agora foi a vez dela tomar a atitude, sua vontade se tornou tão forte, que ela se jogou sobre ele, o beijando de forma fogosa, ele a apertou contra seu corpo e desceu suas mãos para o bumbum da moça, depois continuou até as coxas dela e as puxou em sua direção, fazendo a loira cruzar as pernas ao redor do corpo dele.

A princesa soltou o ar ao sentir que ele entrou nela e ambos começaram a se amar ardentemente, ao sentir-se vigiada, ela abriu os olhos e viu o mascarado de olhos cinza da noite do baile apontando uma flecha em direção ao seu amado, gritou quando ele abriu as mãos e a flecha foi lançada, sua voz não saiu, seu desespero aumentou e quando ele ia ser atingido, Relena ouviu seu grito ao passo que se sentou na cama em pânico.

_ Um sonho... Tudo foi um sonho.

Sentia seu coração disparado e sua respiração ofegante, o medo em seu rosto a perturbava, fazia dias que ela tinha o mesmo sonho, desde o baile, toda noite sonhava em se entregar a Heero e toda manhã acordava com o mesmo fim.

Desistiu de dormir ao ver o sol nascendo, levantou da cama e foi tomar seu banho para começar mais um dia, de incerteza e preocupação com o paradeiro de seu esposo. Sabendo também que cada dia estava mais difícil de encarar o rei devido aos seus sonhos.

-/-/-

_ Relena você está muito calada…

A princesa que comia em silêncio levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão, olhou para a ponta da mesa e encontrou o olhar fixo do rei nela, baixou a cabeça enrubescida e respondeu, olhando para o prato.

_ Estou bem, creio que não dormi direito…

_ Ontem você disse a mesma coisa… Algo errado com sua cama?

Finalmente Heero se manifestou.

_ Não majestade… Minha cama está perfeita… Com licença.

Sem esperar mais nada a princesa se levantou e saiu. Heero e Zechs levantaram-se cordialmente para a moça se retirar da mesa e entreolharam-se sem entenderem a pressa dela em sair. Mas, resolveram não discutir o assunto.

_ Zechs, como estão às buscas?

Heero perguntou enquanto voltava a sentar-se.

_ Bem… Mas infelizmente nada de novidades ainda. Wufei tomou o turno da madrugada, ele deve estar voltando agora de sua busca.

Respondeu Zechs, que se sentia impotente por não haver encontrado nem vestígios do príncipe até então.

_ Bem… Verei como está Quatre… Com licença.

Heero levantou por fim e saiu, Zechs ficou ainda um tempo sentado à mesa pensando em como poderia encontrar a Lúcius, isso estava deixando o capitão da guarda incomodado demais. Mas o que realmente lhe fazia perder o sono era o fato de não saber como os bandidos entraram tão facilmente no castelo, só uma possibilidade poderia passar por sua mente, a de que alguém dentro do castelo estava envolvido em tudo.

_ Mas, quem?

_ Quem o que?

Ele se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz que vinha de traz dele e levantou rapidamente ao ver sua amada chegando.

_ Meu amor…

O loiro estendeu as mãos para segurar as dela e a puxou para um doce beijo, cheio de carinho e cumplicidade.

_ Ainda pensando naquela hipótese?

_ Nada me tira isso da cabeça…

_ Já comentou com Heero?  
>_ Ainda não…<br>_ Conhecendo-o como conheço, creio que está pensando a mesma coisa.  
>_ Talvez…<p>

Zechs voltou a ficar pensativo sobre o assunto, enquanto abraçava a Noin de forma protetora, como se a quisesse cuidar, e impedir que qualquer coisa lhe fizesse mal. A morena apenas se regozijou nos braços de seu noivo.

-/-/-

O rei caminhou apressadamente em direção ao quarto do amigo e sem bater, entrou. Parou uns instantes na porta por se surpreender ao ver a princesa sentada em uma poltrona em frente à cama do loiro que ainda continuava adormecido.

_ Majestade?

A loira levantou ao vê-lo.

_ Por favor, sente-se princesa…

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou da cama, com os olhos no amigo.

_ Até agora ele não acordou?  
>_ Não… O médico já esteve aqui várias vezes e não sabe explicar o motivo, já que a ferida já está cicatrizada.<p>

_ Hum… Onde está Hadja?

_ Ela está proibida de sair de casa… Assim como Cléo e Teyuki.

_ Assim é melhor… Até que o príncipe seja encontrado e eu descubra quem está por trás de tudo isso.

_ Sei que ela está com muita vontade de vir ver Quatre…  
>_ E por que você está aqui?<p>

Agora ele pela primeira vez a olhou e a loira baixou a cabeça, para esconder a coloração que se formou em sua face, não conseguia olhar para ele e não se lembrar de seu sonho. Ele notando que ela estava muito tímida com relação a ele, resolveu se aproximar mais.

_ Algo lhe incomoda princesa?

Colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela. E Relena sentiu o coração disparar, levantou rapidamente e tentou sair do aposento, mas ele a segurou pelo braço impedindo-a de prosseguir.

_ O que tanto a incomoda na minha presença?

_ Nada… Por que pensa isso?

_ Porque de uns dias para cá, a senhorita esta cada vez mais tímida com respeito a mim e tão pouco olha nos meus olhos… Como antes.

_ Impressão sua…  
>_ Se é assim, porque não me olha?<p>

A loira continuava a encarar o chão, e cansado de esperar, ele segurou o queixo dela e a fez olhar para ele. Foi então que ele pode ver o quão rápida estava a respiração dela e como seus olhos brilhavam, demonstrando um sentimento que a perturbava, mas ele não tinha certeza de nada para expressar em voz alta.

_ Você…

_ Eu o que?

Ela o encarava de forma que nunca olhou a nenhum homem antes, ele sentia que algo nela havia mudado, já não era a mesma Relena que fugia dele, apesar da reação de fuga continuar nela, sentia que era ela lutando contra os próprios impulsos. Sentiu vontade de beijá-la, mas não se atreveu. Havia feito uma promessa à moça e pretendia cumprir, a próxima vez que a beija-se ela deveria pedir.

_ Eu tenho que ir…

Ele a soltou. A loira caminhou até a porta e a abriu, mas antes de sair, virou levemente a cabeça em direção dele e disse:

_ Heero, por favor, não me chame de senhorita… Ainda sou casada com seu irmão…

_ Não por muito tempo…

Mas, ela já tinha saído quando ele respondeu à fala dela e não escutou as palavras do rei. Heero suspirou e bagunçou o cabelo, incomodado com o que sentia que o estava deixando louco. Olhou para o amigo e resolveu sentar na poltrona, antes ocupada pela cunhada.

_ Quatre… Acorde e venha me dar um conselho… Daqueles que eu nunca te peço, mas você sempre insiste em me dar, mesmo contra minha vontade.

O rei apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas e ficou envolto em seus pensamentos, até que Wufei entrou.

_ Então…

_ Nada ainda… Revirei cada pedaço do norte e até agora nada… E ele?

_ Igual…

O moreno de rabo de cavalo se aproximou da cama e abaixou perto do amigo para que ele pudesse ouvir suas palavras.

_ Levanta logo daí, porque estou com muita vontade de te dar uma boa surra, mas não bato em pessoas impossibilitadas de se defender…

Heero ouviu o que o amigo disse, apesar de suas palavras terem sido quase um sussurro e achou graça, mas não expressou nenhuma reação.

_ Vou tomar um banho, comer algo e dormir um pouco…

_ Está bem…

_ E você?

_ Sairei com a tropa que irá ao leste. Vamos buscar por lá… Volto ao entardecer.

_ E Noin e Zechs?

_ Duo e Trowa viajaram com meus pais… Treize e os mais velhos voltaram para Wing, junto com Lady Une, afinal, se ousaram invadir aqui, podem tentar o mesmo por lá e foram se certificar da segurança do reino… Portanto, não quero Zechs e Noin fora do castelo, eles precisam proteger a princesa e Quatre, também aqui.

_ Entendo… Bom… Se precisar de mim, sabe onde estarei…

Heero assentiu e Wufei deixou o quarto, fechando a porta ao sair.

-/-/-

Relena estava em seu quarto andando de um lado ao outro, incomodada, pensativa, intrigada, revisando e revisando os acontecimentos do baile em sua mente. Sua concentração era tão grande que não notou quando Zechs entrou e encostou-se à parede assistindo-a divertido com a cena.

_ Isso é algum tipo de exercício físico?

Perguntou brincando com a irmã, que se sobressaltou ao vê-lo e riu, levando a mão ao coração como quem tenta acalmar-se do susto. Ele riu dela.

_ O que te incomoda minha irmã?

Ele a abraçou de forma compreensiva. Ela o apertou, procurando forças para falar.

_ Porque as coisas se complicaram tanto?

_ Se você se refere ao sequestro do príncipe, eu…

_ Não… Ou melhor, sim… Quero dizer, não… Ai são tantas coisas…

Zechs a observou sentar na cama, confuso.

_ Muito bem… É sim ou não?

_ Desculpe irmão… Só eu sei o que me passa…

_ Certo…

Ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela.

_ Por que não me conta?

_ Acho que você pensará que sou louca…

_ Não acho isso… Bem… Talvez um pouco…

Ela o encarou e ele sorriu daquela forma de cumplicidade e confiança, que a fazia perder todas as defesas e confiar nele completamente. Ela soltou um suspiro e riu de volta.

_ Sabe… Tudo começou mal…

_ Ah que se refere? Ao fato de você não poder estar casada com Lúcius?

A loira o encarou, espantada com a novidade.

_ Como assim?

_ Você sabe… Relena você era… - Ele então entendeu o que acontecia para ela estar tão surpresa. - Relena… Você não sabia que era prometida de Heero?

A loira ficou boquiaberta e uma lagrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto, sentiu-se impotente, enganada e sozinha de repente.

_ Como assim?

Levantou da cama e ficou de frente ao irmão.

_ Pensei que papai tivesse te contado… Pelas leis, você e Lúcius cometeram uma traição a coroa, já que você era a noiva oficial de Heero, era para você assumir como rainha ao lado dele.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer contra a vontade dela, não sabia se chorava ou se gritava. Sentiu um desespero e um medo inundarem seu interior.

_ Desde quando sabe disso?

_ Eu…

_ Fale Milliardo!  
>_ Quando você e Lúcius anunciaram o casamento, eu notei os ânimos extremamente alterados do rei e da rainha e o medo de nosso pai. Então depois da conversa que tivemos no escritório eu fui até nosso pai, em particular e insisti até que ele explicasse o que estava acontecendo.<p>

_ E?

_ No dia que conhecemos o rei e a rainha pela primeira vez… Lembra-se desse dia?

_ Sim… creio que foi o mesmo dia que conheci Lúcius…

_ Exato. Quando saímos, o rei Dante, pediu ao pai que você fosse esposa de Heero, então a rainha se certificou de te dar uma educação de princesa.

_ E o que acontece quando esse acordo é desobedecido?

_ Nada de bom… Posso te dizer que temos sorte… Se nosso pai não fosse tão amigo do rei… E a rainha não gostasse de você como filha… As coisas não estariam nada bem.

_ Quem mais sabe?

_Todos… Creio que só você não estava informada…

_ Lúcius também?

Franzio o cenho incrédula.

_ Bom, ele eu não sei…

_ E Heero?

_ Sabe.

_ Meu Deus… - Ela voltou a sentar, sentindo-se enjoada e atordoada. - O que ele deve pensar sobre mim…

_ Hum… Creio que pela forma que ele te olha… Nada de ruim.

Ela o encarou surpreendida com o comentário, será que até ele já tinha notado algo? A pergunta não a deixava em paz, a partir daquele momento.

_ Relena… - Zechs ficou sério de repente. - Conheço você muito bem, irmã. E sei que nunca foi apaixonada por Lúcius. Por que casou com ele?

_ Eu… Eu me senti… Obrigada.

Foi a vez de Zechs se surpreender com a confissão da irmã.

_ Obrigada?

Ele levantou com o semblante mudando de confuso para irritado.

_ Ele te forçou a algo? Explique-se agora.

_ Preciso falar com Heero…

Ela levantou e caminhou em direção à porta, mas as palavras do loiro a parou.

_ Ele não está… Foi com a tropa, ao leste em procura do príncipe. Só volta ao entardecer.

_ Preciso falar com ele…

_ Não. Você precisa me dar uma explicação, agora!

A moça engoliu em seco e segurando a vontade de chorar criou forças de onde não tinha. Levantou a cabeça e encarou o irmão.

_ Lúcius escreveu uma carta de adeus e ia se matar naquela noite… Estávamos sozinhos no castelo e ele estava muito depressivo. Me deu medo, lástima. Nunca amei a Lúcius, mas sempre gostei dele como um irmão. Sempre tive carinho por ele e vê-lo daquela forma me destruiu por dentro… Tive medo dele fazer uma loucura… Pensei em como seria contar à Amanda que o filho dela se matou e eu não fiz nada para impedir. Como o rei me olharia daquele momento em diante? Pedi que ele não fizesse uma besteira, supliquei que ele não…

Ela baixou a cabeça, controlando as lágrimas ao lembrar-se daquele dia fatídico. E o capitão da guarda a ouvia com muita atenção enquanto uma gama de sentimentos o atacava, mesclando-se dentro dele o revoltando.

_ Então, perguntei o que eu poderia fazer para impedi-lo…

_ E ele?

_ Ele… Me encarou com os olhos inundados e disse que me amava… Que não seria capaz de viver sem mim… E só não se suicidaria se eu me casasse com ele.

_ Quê?

Zechs se pôs de pé, irado.

_ Eu cedi… Tive medo e aceitei. Já tinha tudo planejado, fiquei atordoada e não pensei direito… Aqueles soldados amigos dele trouxeram o padre…

_ Soldados? Que soldados? Da onde? Do castelo?

_ Sim… Daqui mesmo… Aquele padre era estranho… Nunca o tinha visto… Mas ele nos casou.

_ Como é? Relena… Que é essa história toda? Quero saber quais soldados são esses e onde encontro esse padre?

_ Não sei o nome dos soldados… Mas os reconheceria se os visse… O padre foi embora na manhã seguinte, não sei nada sobre ele, a não ser os olhos…

_ Os olhos?

_ Sim… Tinha algo muito estranho nos olhos dele… E eram de uma cor única. Se pareciam tanto…

_ Pareciam a quem?

Ela parou e voltou a ficar entretida em seus próprios pensamentos.

_ Relena acorda… Me responda… Onde você já viu olhos parecidos com os do padre?

_ No baile…

Ela então o encarou e Zechs se pôs pálido.

_ No baile?

_ Sim… O homem mascarado que pulou a sacada… Tinham exatamente os mesmos olhos do padre. Idênticos…

Zechs saiu do quarto da irmã com passos apressados e a princesa finalmente não suportou mais a tensão. Sentou no chão encostando-se ao pé da cama e chorou. As lágrimas já não encontraram mais resistência para cair, abraçou o próprio corpo, tentando inutilmente se autoconsolar e sentindo-se uma verdadeira tonta.

-/-/-

O capitão da guarda caminhava a passos largos e apressados pelos corredores do castelo.

Chegou até a grande porta de entrada e encontrou quem procurava, o tenente Otto - um jovem de cabelos negros, olhos de mesma cor e sempre sorridente, aspirava um dia tornar-se o capitão da guarda. - parou em frente ele e esperou que o rapaz terminasse de dar as ordens ao guarda que estava em sua frente, após soldado sair, foi diretamente falar com ele, sua voz era irritada e seus olhos demonstravam uma ira pouco vista por seus subordinados.

_ Tenente…

_ Sim capitão.

O moreno se posicionou devidamente para atender ao seu superior.

_ Quero que investigue quem são os dois soldados amigos pessoais do príncipe Lúcius… Imediatamente!

_ Pois não senhor…

_ Alguma pergunta tenente?

Zechs notou a hesitação de Otto.

_ Senhor, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

_ Prossiga…

_ Por que deseja falar com eles?

_ Porque quer saber?

_ Simples curiosidade, senhor.

_ Limite-se a cumprir a ordem que lhe dei!

_ Sim, senhor.

Zechs deu as costas ao tenente e se retirou. Otto quando viu que o capitão já havia sumido de sua vista, franziu o cenho, a ordem que Zechs lhe deu, o incomodou, respirou fundo e foi para a sala de descanso dos soldados. Ao entrar deu uma rápida passada de olho ao redor e não encontrou o que procurava.

_ Soldado!

O homem que almoçava levantou rapidamente quando escutou a voz do tenente.

_ Senhor?

_ Onde estão os soldados Jefrey e Joe?

_ Foram para a taverna da Madame Mona, senhor.

_ Obrigado, volte a comer.

O moreno saiu a passos firmes, subiu em seu cavalo e correu para a taverna. Chegando em seu destino, entrou ao estabelecimento com uma face fechada e de muito pouco humor. Sua mente não parava de lhe incomodar, estava intrigado sobre o que Zechs queria com aqueles homens e o que eles seriam obrigados a dizer.

_ Soldados Jefrey e Joe!

_ Senhor. - Disseram em uníssono ao verem seu superior.

_ Paguem a conta e venham comigo.

Eles obedeceram à ordem e seguiram Otto, que subiu em seu cavalo e esperou que os dois fizessem o mesmo, depois tocou rumo à floresta, os soldados engoliram em seco, mas seguiram o tenente. Ao chegarem ao local desejado pelo tenente, esse parou de cavalgar, deu uma boa olhada ao redor, certificando-se de que estavam a sós.

_ O capitão está a procura de vocês.

_ Zechs? - Eles se surpreenderam e temeram a novidade.

_ Sabem o motivo? Ele estava muito nervoso.

_ Não faço ideia, senhor… - Disse Jefrey.

_ Tem certeza? Talvez ele tenha descoberto algo indevido de vocês…

_ Não… Claro que não… O que ele poderia ter descoberto? - Respondeu Joe.

_ Ótimo. Assim espero. Podem ir.

Os dois assentiram e deram a volta com o cavalo, se entreolharam temerosos, pois sabiam que se o capitão os procurava, tão nervoso como o tenente havia dito que ele era, porque algo ele tinha descoberto. Começaram a avançar devagar com seus cavalos, tomando tempo para pensarem em mentiras a serem ditas.

Otto sabia perfeitamente que os soldados tinham suas consciências pesadas e ainda mais que quando Zechs os pressionasse, fracos como eram, falariam tudo que sabiam por isso foi preparado, Assim que eles deram as costas ao tenente, Otto pegou um arco e atirou duas flechas certeiras e mortais. Para garantir que nenhum sobrevivesse, além de mirar no rumo do coração, embebeu-as em um veneno mortal. Jefrey e Joe deram seu ultimo gemido de vida e caíram de seus cavalos, mortos. O tenente passou por eles e os observou com frieza.

_ Inúteis…

Respirou fundo, jogou o arco no meio das folhas secas e cavalgou com velocidade de volta ao castelo, tinha que informar ao capitão que eles haviam sido atacados e por conta disso os soldados que ele procurava estavam mortos.

-/-/-

Uma chuva muito forte tomou conta do reino fazendo com que Heero e sua tropa voltassem mais cedo de sua busca, já que não tinha sentido em continuar buscando, já que estava obstruindo totalmente a visão deles. Logo que chegou ao castelo, o rei e todos os que estavam com ele foram se trocar, pois estavam molhados e nenhum podia se dar ao luxo de ficar doente naquele momento.

Heero pediu que preparassem para ele a banheira com água quente, para poder se esquentar do frio que passou. Assim que terminou, foi se trocar no quarto, estava terminando de vestir-se quando Zechs bateu na porta e pediu para conversar com ele. Heero permitiu e o capitão não deu voltas, foi direto ao assunto e contou tudo a ele sobre o casamento de Relena, nos detalhes, bem como sua irmã lhe havia narrado.

_ E os soldados? Os cúmplices de Lúcius?

Heero estava frio, não demonstrou nenhum sentimento ou emoção, porém por dentro sentiu uma ira crescer dentro dele, algo que se não fosse de sua natureza ser tão frio, jamais conseguiria ter guardado dentro dele sem explodir.

_ Estão mortos…

_ Como?

O moreno olhou para o amigo de forma ameaçadora. Olhar que Zechs pouco deu importância.

_ Otto foi procura-los e disse que foram atacados… Ambos morreram com uma flechada nas costas.

_ Como se chamavam?

_ Jefrey e Joe.

_ Quero saber tudo sobre eles, se tinham família ou não, quem eram, onde frequentavam, com quem conversavam, com quem dormiam… Absolutamente tudo e quero que me traga as pessoas mais próximas a eles. Quero falar com elas, principalmente as últimas que os viram vivos… Isso inclui o tenente.

_ Assim será.

_ Essa morte foi muito conveniente…

_ Você acha que…

Zechs foi interrompido com o som de batidas na porta.

_ Entra!

Heero deu a ordem, e a porta se abriu, revelando a princesa. Relena cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça ao irmão e sentiu o coração estremecer ao ver Heero com o cabelo molhado e bagunçado e de camisa aberta, mostrando seu peitoral bem desenhado. Baixou o olhar para falar, sentia-se envergonhada, mas corajosa para enfrentar o assunto.

_ Desculpe interromper…

_ Entre princesa. - Falou de forma autoritária, sem permitir que ela se negasse. - Zechs deixe-nos a sós, por favor.

_ Está bem…

_ E que ninguém nos incomode.

O capitão passou pela irmã e colocou uma mão no ombro dela, tentando encoraja-la e saiu fechando a porta ao sair. Deu ordem para um soldado que ficasse de frente para a porta e proibisse a entrada de qualquer pessoa. Depois seguiu seu caminho a fim de cumprir com o encargo que Heero lhe havia dado.

_ Creio que esse não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos… Talvez fosse mais conveniente falarmos no escritório.

Heero olhou para ela e sentou-se em sua cama, deixando de lado o restante de suas roupas e parando completamente de se arrumar.

_ Estou totalmente à vontade. Prossiga com o que veio dizer.

Ela sentiu seu coração latir. Engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca.

_ Imagino que meu irmão já tenha lhe dito tudo o que eu contei.

_ Sim.

_ O que vai acontecer comigo de agora em diante?

_ Há que se refere?

_ Cometi um erro imperdoável ao me casar com seu irmão… Qual será minha punição?

_ Quer ser punida?

Ele estranhou.

_ Não é que eu queira… Com certeza, não quero… Mas…

_ Mas?

Ele a encarava penetrantemente e ela enrubescia.

_ Sabia que eu adoro te ver tímida?

_ Acho que eu mereço uma punição, por haver traído o rei… Mas, gostaria de pedir que não desconte em minha família. Me de a punição que achar apropriado e aceitarei de bom grado.

_ Simples assim?

_ Com certeza. Apesar de que também me sinto inocente por outro lado.

_ Ah sim? E por quê?

_ Nunca me informaram que eu deveria ser sua esposa… Até hoje?

_ E não crê que deva ser por isso que não foi devidamente castigada?

Ela parou e pensou sobre o assunto. Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso com a hesitação dela. E sem que ela visse ele levantou e caminhou em direção a ela, quando a loira ergueu a cabeça, Heero estava parado em frente a ela.

_ Não havia pensado por esse lado… Mesmo assim, não tenho como me redimir.

_ Talvez tenha…

Ele passou por ela e parou nas costas da princesa, colocou as mãos sobre os braços dela segurando-a, e baixou até ficar bem próximo ao ouvido dela para falar.

_ Tudo poderá ser corrigido, se você ainda for… virgem.

Relena sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo com a aproximação e ficou totalmente sem graça com a forma insinuosa que ele falou com ela. Soltou-se sem dificuldade de seu agarre e deu um passo a frente para então olha-lo a face.

_ E se por uma fatalidade eu não for mais?

A face dele se endureceu por completo, ele serrou os punhos e a encarou.

_ Por acaso se entregou a meu irmão?

_ Nunca disse isso.

_ Deu a entender.

_ Fiz apenas uma pergunta… O que passaria se eu não fosse mais donzela?

Ele suspirou e pensou um pouco sobre o assunto.

_ Poderia propor-lhe… - Calou-se indeciso de continuar. - Seria muito mais difícil de cancelar o casamento, para não dizer impossível.

_ O que ia me propor?

_ Melhor não tocarmos nesse assunto.

_ Quero ouvir!

Ela deixou de se sentir tímida e ergueu a cabeça, segura de suas decisões e isso chamou a atenção dele.

_ Se Lúcius não aparecer, eu me casarei com você…

_ Mas e se ele voltar?

_ Poderia exigir que ele me devolvesse você.

_ Como?

_ Através de um duelo até a morte.

_ Isso não é uma opção. Jamais permitirei que lutem por mim.

_ Ou você poderia ser minha.

_ Me tornar sua amante?

_ Talvez assim ele te deixe ir.

Ela o encarou boquiaberta. Não conseguiu acreditar no que ouviu.

_ Enfim, poderíamos tentar encontrar um milhão de soluções essa noite… Mas a pergunta que define qualquer resposta é… Você ainda é donzela?

Ela o encarou incrédula com a pergunta, mas o que mais a incomodou foi o fato de não saber responde-la. Sem nada mais a dizer e nem esperar por uma continuação da conversa ela se retirou do quarto e ele a observou sair, irritado pela duvida que agora o incomodaria.

-/-/-

Quatre estava sozinho no quarto, ainda adormecido e sem nenhum sinal de vida, apenas em coma. A porta se abriu e o homem de capuz entrou, fechando a porta atrás dele. Aproximou-se lentamente da cama onde o cavaleiro estava e pode-se ouvir seu risinho baixo.

_ Eu poderia terminar o serviço agora… E seria um a menos com quem me preocupar. Mas, sabe Quatre… Não tenho nada contra você. Alias, não tenho nada contra nenhum dos seus amigos tão pouco, e se Heero não fosse uma ameaça para meus planos, nem ele precisaria morrer. O problema é que quero Dante enforcado em praça pública, por roubar o que era meu, e também porque quero tomar o reino dele… E sei que você e seus amigos tentaram atrapalhar meus planos.

O homem não se preocupava em ser ouvido pelo cavaleiro, aproximou-se ainda mais da cama, para continuar a falar.

_ Sabe… Ele quer você morto. Por quê? Ah, porque ele está apaixonado pela Hadja e já é de conhecimento público que existe algo entre ela e você. Mas enfim… Não serei eu quem irá te matar… Ele se encarregará do serviço. Provavelmente essa noite, quando todos estiverem dormindo, já que você continua vegetando, ele se encarregará de que você simplesmente não acorde mais. Eu sinto muito por você… Mas, só poderá haver um ganhador nessa guerra, e serei eu.

A porta do quarto se abriu e o homem misterioso, virou levemente a cabeça para ver quem era, mas em nada preocupado, tratava-se de Otto que olhou para o homem sem nenhuma surpresa. Sem que o recém-chegado ou ele se dessem conta, o loiro que estava desmaiado mexeu a mão, como sinal de quem estava acordando.

_ Você precisa sair agora, eu ouvi uma conversa da senhorita Lucrezia para aquela serva Kelly, de que ela estava vindo cuidar dele.

_ Está bem… Vamos então.

O homem voltou a olhar para Quatre que aparentemente estava igual e resolveu dar uma última noticia antes de partir.

_ Logo que você morrer, ele tomará Hadja como mulher, nem que seja a força. Porque assim deve ser… Quando queremos algo, temos que ter… Mesmo que seja forçando. Boa viagem para o inferno.

O homem de capuz deu as costas para Quatre e saiu com Otto que só fechou a porta após dar uma última olhada com ódio para o loiro e esboçar um sorriso malicioso. Assim que a porta se fechou, o cavaleiro finalmente despertou.

**...Continua...**

_E novamente eu paro na melhor parte. hsuahsuahsuah_

_Ah vai, mas esse capitulo revelou muita coisa, ou não? Shuhsua_

_Então? Aquele esquema lindo, cadê minhas reviews?_

_Desejo a cada uma de vcs e toda sua família, um maravilhoso ano novo, repleto de novidades e muita alegria, sucesso e conquista. Que sonhos se realizem e que o ano de vcs comece maravilhosamente bem. Adoro vcs, muito mesmo._

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até o ano que vem... Não adianta me pedirem pq só posto em 2014 agora. u.u fim de papo. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Beijinhos e amo vcs!_

_31/12/2013 as 00h30_


	18. O retorno

_Essa publicação foi rápida né? Espero que gostem desse capitulo tanto quanto gostaram do anterior. Beijinhos para vocês!_

* * *

><p><strong>18. O retorno<strong>

Noite do baile...

Colocou as duas mãos sobre a cômoda e encarou o espelho, seu olhar era transtornado e confuso. Ele não conseguia lembrar-se de nada, por mais que tentasse.

_ Você nunca saberá disso Relena... Nunca... Nunca te deixarei ir... Você é minha!

A porta do quarto foi aberta de forma agressiva, o homem que entrou parou de correr ao ver Lúcius. O príncipe se assustou com a agressividade e deu dois passos para trás ao ver o intruso.

_ Quem é você? Eu ordeno que responda!

_ Olá príncipe, finalmente nos reencontramos…

O homem baixou o lenço de seu rosto deixando-se ser reconhecido pelo príncipe, que arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo.

_ Você?

Sem poder dizer mais nada, Lúcius foi atacado de surpresa pelo invasor que o desmaiou após colocar em seu rosto um pano embebido de um liquido que fez o ruivo perder os sentidos em poucos segundos. Já inconsciente, o homem de olhos cinza colocou o príncipe em seus ombros e após tampar seu rosto novamente com o lenço saiu do quarto seguindo seu caminho para fora do castelo.

-/-/-

Atualmente...

Quatre sentou na cama sentindo a cabeça pesar e tudo começou a girar a sua frente. Depois de dias deitado, não se sentia ainda bem o suficiente para andar. Permaneceu sentado na cama reconhecendo o ambiente e esperando suas forças retornarem. Começou a lembrar de como tudo aconteceu no baile e começou a se preocupar por Hadja. Não tinha mais lembranças a não ser a dor aguda que sentiu nas costas e de repente tudo escureceu.

_ Hadja… Você está bem?

A porta se abriu chamando a atenção do cavaleiro que sorriu, apesar de sua fraqueza ao ver a amiga entrando.

_ Quatre…

Noin correu para abraçar o amigo que enfim acordou.

_ Lucrezia… Como você está?

_ Ah Quatre… - Ela sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos. - Você que foi ferido e pergunta para mim, como eu estou? Melhor dizer, como você está?

Ele riu com o comentário, realmente fazia muito mais sentido ele responder a pergunta.

_ Bem… Sinto-me pronto para próxima batalha.

_ Claro que sim…

Ela revirou os olhos em descrença, mas achando graça no comentário dele.

_ E Hadja?

O rosto dele ficou sério.

_ Ela está ótima. Não sofreu nem um arranhão.

Quatre soltou um suspiro de alívio tão grande, que até surpreendeu Noin que não notou que ele tinha prendido o ar.

_ Onde ela está? O que aconteceu ontem? Esta tudo bem? Ninguém se feriu?

_ Calma uma pergunta de cada vez.

_ Sim, está bem… Começando por ela. Onde ela está?

_ Na casa dela. Os pais de Hadja, Cléo e Teyuki estão mantendo-as em casa por conta do ocorrido no dia do baile.

_ Do jeito que você falou, até parece que o baile foi há tanto tempo…

Ele riu, mas ao olhar o rosto da amiga, perdeu o sorriso.

_ Quatre… Você passou dias, inconsciente.

_ Dias?

_ Sim… Muita coisa aconteceu.

_ Alguém mais se feriu?

_ Não. Todos estão bem… Mas…

_ Fala Lucrezia!

_ Lúcius foi sequestrado.

_ O que?

O loiro tentou levantar bruscamente ao receber a noticia, mas foi obrigado a sentar novamente por conta da tontura súbita que sofreu. Noin o amparou e o ajudou a encostar-se à cabeceira da cama.

_ Tem que ir com calma Quatre, seu corpo ainda não recobrou as forças.

_ Lúcius… Onde está ele?

_ Não sabemos… Ninguém mandou uma carta pedindo nada em troca dele, Duo e Trowa partiram escoltando o rei Dante e a rainha Amanda para falar com os aliados da coroa a fim de encontrarem pistas ou ajuda. Ficamos Zechs, Heero, Wufei e eu aqui para continuarmos com as buscas.

_ Meu pai?

_ Esperou uns três dias aqui, sentado ao seu lado, esperando você acordar, não comia direito, nem tão pouco dormia… Heero obrigou que ele partisse de volta para Wing junto com os demais e Treize. Confesso que não foi nada fácil tira-lo daqui, mas você conhece Heero quando ele da uma ordem é difícil não acatar.

_ Heero fez bem.

_ Vou mandar uma carta informando a seu pai que você finalmente acordou isso o deixará feliz. Heero também pediu que todos partissem porque ele temia que Wing estivesse desprotegido. Ainda não sabemos quais as verdadeiras intenções desses ataques… Se são apenas contra Sank ou se Wing também estaria na mira.

_ Entendo.

_ Mas e você? Realmente, como se sente?

_ Ainda fraco, mas sinto que estou começando a ficar bem. A tontura está passando e estou com uma fome enorme.

Noin abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvir as boas novas e logo se pôs de pé.

_ Consegue ficar um pouquinho a sós?

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Vou pedir a Kelly que prepare algo delicioso para você comer e avisar os demais que finalmente despertou. Volto logo!

Ela saiu esbanjando felicidade e o amigo a viu partir com um sorriso no rosto. Apesar de sua preocupação com o desaparecimento do principe, seu coração estava tranquilo e aliviado com a notícia, de que sua amada estava sã e salva.

_ Hadja…

A pronúncia do nome da moça em voz alta causou uma dor aguda em sua têmpora e ele ao levar a mão para pressionar o lugar começou a ter vagas lembranças de uma voz grave e estranha, eram palavras jogadas que ele ainda não tinha conseguido juntar os fragmentos das informações, mas lembrava de algo como Hadja ser tomada a força. Um frio começou a percorrer sua espinha e aquilo começou a preocupa-lo novamente.

_ Quem entrou nesse quarto?

Jogou as pernas para o lado a fim de levantar da cama, mas antes de se por de pé, a porta voltou a abrir, revelando o tenente que parou na porta atordoado com a novidade que seus olhos viam.

_ Boa noite, Otto. Tudo bem?

O Homem respirou fundo tomando seu tempo para assimilar a informação nova.

_ Senhor… Senhor Quatre. - E sorriu. - O senhor acordou.

_ Sim. Acabo de despertar.

_ Isso é uma… Excelente noticia.

_ Sim? Porque você parece um pouco nervoso… Acaso não gostou de eu ter acordado?

_ De forma alguma, apenas estou surpreendido. Eu vinha visita-lo, a fim de saber se estava bem, e se havia tido alguma mudança… E agora o encontro desperto.

_ Sim. Creio que isso é melhor que alguma mudança… Não?

_ Mas, com certeza.

O tenente já não sabia mais como fingir alegria e viu que estava quase sendo descoberto. O cavaleiro o encarava com desconfiança, as palavras em nada lhe soavam verdadeiras.

_ Ótimo… Fiquei muito feliz com sua preocupação comigo.

_ Senhor… Mas é claro que me preocupo. Agora se me der licença… Retiro-me para que descanse.

O loiro apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça e viu o moreno dar meia volta e fechar a porta ao sair. Ficou intrigado com aquela atitude. O tenente se pôs pálido ao ver ele e nem sequer saiu da porta, da mesma forma que entrou, ao vê-lo permaneceu na porta e depois saiu.

_ Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

A porta novamente se abriu, dessa vez revelando a Heero, o rei olhou o amigo e soltou o ar aliviado. Esboçou um sorriso de canto e se aproximou do loiro, depositando sua mão no ombro dele. Seu olhar era tão expressivo que dispensava o uso de palavras. Quatre sabia perfeitamente o que Heero pensava e sentiu-se emocionado ao ver a alegria substituir a preocupação nos olhos do amigo. Sorriu de volta para Heero como agradecimento, segurou o pulso do rei como quem diz obrigado. Heero nada disse apenas agradeceu em pensamento o retorno do amigo, quase irmão.

Em seguida aparece na porta Wufei, que veio apressadamente para o quarto após a notícia de Noin. Parou ao ver os amigos dentro do quarto e soltou um ar de alivio ao ver Quatre bem e desperto. Esboçou um discreto sorriso de satisfação e se recompôs com seu humor habitual antes de entrar ao aposento.

_ Então finalmente resolveu acordar?

Perguntou com ar de indiferença. Quatre riu com a provocação.

_ E você pensou que eu deixaria a diversão só para você?

_ Espero que dessa vez tenha aprendido a não ser tão inconsequente e a verdadeira finalidade de um escudo.

Quatre riu com a gozação do amigo, não aguentou segurar. Heero disfarçou um sorriso, pois também achou graça e Wufei fingiu irritação falsa.

_ Pode deixar Wufei… Nunca mais te deixarei tão preocupado por mim.

_ Como se eu me importasse.

Virou o rosto para o lado fingindo insensibilidade. Depois resolveu calar, pois já estava muito óbvia sua preocupação. O loiro só parou de rir quando viu chegar Kelly com uma bandeja com comida e bebida para ele. A moça que sempre foi conhecida por sua seriedade, não pode deixar de demonstrar sua alegria ao vê-lo recuperado, através de um sorriso recatado, porém, muito sincero.

_ É bom vê-lo revigorado.

Foram as únicas palavras da moça que colocou a bandeja sobre a cama. Ele agradeceu com um sorriso amplo e olhou para o prato, havia sopa de legumes, pão e vinho tinto. Quatre sentiu sua fome apertar e sem esperar mais começou a comer.

Heero sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama e Wufei encostou-se à parede ao lado de Kelly, os três resolveram fazer companhia ao cavaleiro. De repente aparecem Relena e Noin na porta acompanhadas pelo médico real.

_ Senhor Quatre, vê-lo acordado, me traz uma felicidade inexplicável.

Relena mantinha seu sorriso mais amplo e doce dirigido ao loiro, que vendo a verdade naquelas palavras e o brilho verdadeiro no olhar da princesa, se comoveu e apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama levantou e pediu a mão dela para beijar e agradecer. A princesa após receber a cortesia fez sinal para que ele voltasse a sentar e comer tranquilamente. Noin esperou para então apresentar o médico.

_ Esse é o doutor Ron e ele tem acompanhado você todo esse tempo. Mandei chamá-lo para que possa constatar se não há mais nenhum perigo para você.

_ Muito prazer doutor…

Todos se retiraram do quarto para que o loiro pudesse ser examinado. Wufei pediu que Kelly lhe servisse a janta e saiu em direção à cozinha, por ela acompanhado. Zechs vinha apressado para cumprimentar Quatre, mas encontrou todos do lado de fora do quarto e ao indagar pelo motivo, recebeu a explicação dos acontecimentos, de Noin. Ele então sussurrou algo no ouvido da noiva e ambos saíram abraçados. Relena os observou com um sorriso no rosto. Heero a fitava.

_ Ficam bem juntos… Não?

Heero resolveu falar algo com o intuito de chamar a atenção da princesa.

_ Sim… Fazem um par lindo.

_ Como deveríamos ter feito, nós…

Ela o encarou surpresa.

_ Desde quando vossa majestade faz esse tipo de observação?

_ Odeio falar essas coisas… Mas ao menos ganhei sua atenção. Princesa…

_ Boa noite…

Ela virou para partir e foi impedida por ele que a segurou pelo braço.

_ Creio que temos um assunto não terminado.

Ela olhou para a mão que a segurava e depois para os olhos dele.

_ Creio que já é muito tarde… Boa noite.

Soltou-se e saiu. Heero a observou partir, incomodado, mas com sua face neutra de sempre. O rei esperou que o médico saísse, e depois de conversar com o amigo e se certificar de que ele estava bem, partiu para seus aposentos para descansar.

-/-/-

Dois dias se passaram e as buscas não pararam. Wing já havia sido informado da recuperação de Quatre e ele já se sentia muito bem, mas, por ordem de Heero, Quatre se encarregava de proteger o castelo e Zechs pôde encabeçar uma das tropas de busca.

Relena mandou várias vezes cartas a Hadja a fim de informar a amiga sobre Quatre, mas Otto sempre voltava com a carta alegando que o pai dela não a permitia receber nada. Relena achava aquela informação estranha, mas não podia sair do castelo para ir até a casa da morena.

Relena estava inquieta em seu quarto a espera de alguém. Quando batem à porta ela logo dá a ordem para que entrem. A porta se abre, revelando a governanta Lana, que cumprimenta a princesa com um amável sorriso.

_ Lana… Conseguiu?

_ Acalme-se minha jovem. Sim… Está marcado para essa tarde.

Relena soltou o ar aliviando a tensão, mas um frio na barriga começava a se apoderar dela.

_ Lembre-se… Ninguém deve saber.

_ Sim alteza… Mas, ainda não entendi esse mistério… - A mulher de cabelos brancos presos em um coque sorriu de repente ao pensar em algo. - Acaso está grávida, princesa?

Relena a olhou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa pela pergunta.

_ Não! Creio… Creio que não…

_ Muito bem… Como fará para ir até a casa da parteira?

_ Pedirei que… O tenente Otto me acompanhe.

_ Mas… Por que não seu irmão? O capitão da guarda?

_ Milliardo está muito ocupado com a busca de meu marido… Prefiro não incomoda-lo com isso. O tenente me acompanhará. E… Posso contar com sua discrição… Não é?

_ Com certeza princesa. Agora se me der licença, volto para meus afazeres.

A princesa esperou a governanta sair antes de sentar. Estava mais tranquila pelo fato de que logo saberia a verdade, mas também muito preocupada pelo que poderia ouvir da parteira. Decidida a não se martirizar com isso, saiu à procura do tenente a fim de organizar sua saída mais tarde.

-/-/-

A carruagem real do Rei Dante aproximava-se dos portões do castelo de Sank. Dentro da carruagem vinha o rei, a rainha e o conde. Dos soldados que a escoltavam, encabeçava a liderança, Duo e Trowa que mantinham seus olhos muito atentos, já bem perto de seu destino.

Heero, Quatre e Relena os recepcionaram na grande porta do castelo. Amanda e o conde sorriram ao ver Quatre recuperado. Dante apenas lançou um olhar de satisfação ao cavaleiro e seguiu seu rumo, pedindo os informes a Heero, que não teve tempo de cumprimentar ninguém e seguiu o pai, relatando toda a presente situação.

Relena abraçou o pai e explicou a ele que o irmão estava com a tropa à procura de pistas, o conde entendeu e disse que falaria com o filho depois, Amanda após cumprimentar Quatre, juntou-se ao conde e a princesa e partiram para dentro do castelo.

Duo e Trowa dispensaram os soldados e foram falar com o amigo. Trowa cumprimentou o loiro como era costume entre eles, um com a mão no ombro do outro em forma de companheirismo e disse o quanto lhe alegrou vê-lo desperto. Já Duo, não foi nada formal, abraçou fortemente Quatre e o repreendeu, dizendo que não era para assusta-los daquela forma nunca mais. O loiro sorriu alegremente para os amigos e os convidou para tomar algo. E colocando a mão nos ombros de ambos, os três seguiram para a cozinha.

-/-/-

A tropa de Wufei se encontrou com a de Zechs no local indicado, o céu começando a formar nuvens carregadas, fazendo com que o sol começasse a ficar escondido. Decidiram que por aquele dia deveriam deixar as buscas, ao menos até que a chuva fosse embora. Voltaram ao castelo, incomodados com a situação, as esperanças começavam a esvair-se.

-/-/-

Já estava quase na hora de sua consulta com a parteira, e Relena, para se desvencilhar de perguntas das quais não desejava responder, disse que estava um pouco cansada e foi para seus aposentos. Entrou em seu quarto e rapidamente pegou sua bolsa de mão e vestiu sua capa. Saiu olhando de um lado ao outro para se certificar de que ninguém a via, andou a passos apressados pelos corredores e em pouco tempo estava na grande porta de entrada, onde Otto a esperava com a carruagem real.

Quatre passava em frente a grande porta e viu a princesa entrando na carruagem. Notou que a escolta dela era escassa, sendo composta de Otto e mais três soldados apenas, sendo muito fácil sequestra-la se quisessem. Deu ordens a um soldado que trouxesse seu cavalo Sandrock e pediu que ele fosse selado rapidamente. Observou a carruagem partir, prestando muita atenção de qual caminho ela seguia. Assim que seu cavalo chegou, montou nele e a seguiu a toda velocidade.

A carruagem chegou ao seu destino e Quatre parou em uma distância onde ele podia se camuflar e ao mesmo tempo vigiar a princesa. Observou ela descer da carruagem ajudada pelo tenente Otto e entrar sozinha em uma casa humilde, recebida por uma senhora de estatura baixa e rugas que acusavam sua idade avançada. A porta se fechou e Otto se colocou como sentinela. O cavaleiro deu uma boa vistoriada ao redor, para certificar-se de que não havia perigo e encostou-se a uma rocha para esperar a volta de Relena.

_ Entre princesa… Entre…

A voz rouca e falha daquela mulher tinha efeito tranquilizante para a moça.

_ Obrigada…

_ Em que posso lhe ser útil, princesa?

_ Eu… - titubeou.

_ Vamos… Fale em confiança.

_ Eu gostaria que a senhora me examinasse…

_ Por quê? Sente que algo está errado?

_ Não… Eu quero me certificar se sou ou não…

_ Sim?

_ Donzela.

A parteira se surpreendeu com o pedido, afinal pelo que ela fora informada, a moça era esposa do príncipe e aquela duvida já não deveria existir. Mesmo intrigada pelos motivos daquela pergunta, decidiu que não deveria se intrometer no assunto. Pediu gentilmente que a princesa retirasse sua roupa íntima e deitasse na cama, para então poder examina-la.

O tempo foi passando e Quatre estava começando a ficar nervoso com a situação, sua vontade era de entrar naquela casa a força e descobrir o que ali se passava. Já havia se colocado de pé e andava em círculos, observando ao redor e voltando a se focar na porta. Já estava exausto de esperar e temia que algo mal estivesse passando naquela casa, decidiu não esperar mais e deu seus primeiros passos naquela direção, mas parou bruscamente ao ver a porta se abrir.

Relena saiu da casa e estendeu um saquitel de dinheiro para a senhora que o recebeu feliz. A princesa se despediu com seu usual sorriso amável e subiu novamente na carruagem, Quatre rapidamente voltou a montar seu cavalo e esperou que o carro se pusesse em movimento para voltar a segui-lo.

Ao chegarem de volta ao castelo, Otto ajudou a princesa a descer e ela entrou rapidamente no castelo. Quatre esperou ela sumir do raio de visão deles e desceu de seu cavalo, entregou Sandrock para um cocheiro e caminhou apressadamente em direção ao tenente. Empurrou Otto que caiu encostado na carruagem e de forma irritada pediu explicações.

_ Onde foram?

_ Senhor… - O homem se assustou com a atitude do cavaleiro.

_ Perguntei aonde foram!

_ Senhor… Eu só segui o endereço que a princesa me deu.

_ Não me faça perguntar pela terceira vez.

_ A princesa me pediu que a levasse até a parteira… Foi só.

_ E pode me explicar o motivo de você escoltar a princesa com tão poucos soldados?

_ Foi pedido dela.

Quatre sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva.

_ A princesa não opina sobre sua segurança! Estamos em guerra. O bem estar dela em primeiro lugar.

_ Mas ela exigiu… Como eu a desobedeceria?

_ Se tem problemas com a princesa, porque não foi até o rei? Por que não pediu que Heero intervisse?

_ Ela me pediu que ninguém soubesse de nada… Era para ser uma saída às escondidas.

_ Você acabou de colocar a vida da princesa em perigo… Suas ordens não vêm dela e sim dos reis e de Zechs que é o capitão da guarda.

_ Senhor. Peço que me perdoe.

Quatre viu o homem se curvando em sua direção e apesar da raiva que sentiu, teve piedade dele. Decidiu que enfrentaria aquela situação da melhor forma possível. Deu as costas ao tenente e seguiu para dentro do castelo.

Otto o encarou com ódio, sentindo-se humilhado por ter de pedir perdão àquele homem que tanto odiava. Respirou fundo segurando sua vontade de ataca-lo pelas costas e de forma muito irritada, mandou os guardas levarem a carruagem para guardar e desaparecerem de sua vista.

Quatre entrou e foi direto para o escritório de Heero informar-lhe que Relena havia saído escondida do castelo para se encontrar com uma parteira, no caminho ele pensava se deveria ou não informar-lhe da imprudência do tenente.

-/-/-

Heero estava em pé atrás de sua mesa, com um mapa do reino aberto, do outro lado estavam Duo e Trowa prestando atenção no pedaço de papel, o rei mostrava aos cavaleiros os locais por onde já haviam procurado ainda sem novidades. Eles mantinham os olhos atentos para ver onde deveria ser o local mais indicado para buscarem pistas.

Duo, cansado de olhar para o mapa, sentou na cadeira atrás dele e cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca tentando relaxar, soltando o ar desanimado e resolveu mudar um pouco de assunto tentando distrair o clima tenso.

_ Sabe… Eu notei que nenhuma das damas, amigas da princesa estão aqui.

Heero o encarou com frieza, era incrível como o sentido de prioridade e responsabilidade era diferente para aquela pessoa. Parou um segundo para pensar se daria uma resposta que ele julgava justa para o comportamento de Duo, ou se aproveitava da situação. Olhou para Trowa que tinha os olhos incrédulos voltados para o de trança e escolheu a segunda opção.

_ Estão todas proibidas de vir ao castelo…

Seu comentário chamou a atenção dos dois amigos. Duo se pôs imediatamente em pé e Trowa, que antes estava debruçado sobre a mesa se endireitou ao escutar o anuncio. O rei se sentiu satisfeito com o resultado de seu comentário, mas não demonstrou. Ao mesmo tempo se sentiu um idiota e culpou Relena, mentalmente por isso.

_ O que quer dizer com proibidas?

Trowa indagou.

_ Devido ao acontecimento do baile, seus pais as mantiveram trancadas em casa, por medo que algo pudesse voltar a ocorrer…

_ Eu sinto que tem mais… Cléo está bem?

Perguntou Duo, visivelmente alterado com a possibilidade.

_ Sim. Pelo que eu soube Cléo e Hadja estão muito bem.

_ E Teyuki?

A voz de Trowa soou um pouco mais elevada do que de costume e Heero sentiu uma satisfação crescer nele.

_ Não sei… Ninguém teve noticias dela, desde a noite do baile.

O cavaleiro empalideceu com a notícia e se pôs sério, sua expressão era firme e indecifrável.

_ Algo te incomoda, Trowa… Acaso…

Heero interrompeu sua frase ao notar a porta do escritório se abrir, era Quatre que entrava apressado e com uma expressão irritada. Os amigos o viram e estranharam Quatre daquele jeito, aquilo nunca era um bom sinal.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Duo foi o primeiro a perguntar.

_ Heero, tenho algo muito importante a te contar.

Heero sentou em sua poltrona e colocou toda sua atenção no amigo, já se preparando para o pior. Trowa e Duo se entreolharam e depois fixaram sua visão no amigo, que tinha acabado de chegar e quem continuava olhando para o rei, pensando nas melhores palavras a usar.

-/-/-

Zechs e Wufei chegaram ao castelo, o capitão da guarda seguiu seu caminho em cumprimentar o pai, pois o cocheiro lhe informou de seu retorno e o cavaleiro, decidindo que teria muito tempo para conversar com os amigos, resolveu ir primeiro ver Kelly.

O cavaleiro entrou na cozinha e viu a jovem amassando um pão, ela nem percebeu que ele havia chegado. Ela parecia tão linda, seu cabelo estava peso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, com uma mecha solta na frente, sua pele tão lisa e clara, seu pescoço a mostra, fizeram o sangue dele ferver. O cavaleiro lembrou-se daquela noite peculiar onde eles puderam ter seu primeiro beijo e desejou repeti-lo ali.

_ Está muito ocupada?

Ele quebrou o gelo e a moça o encarou surpresa.

_ O que faz aqui?

A cozinheira chefe a olhou com repreensão pela forma informal e atrevida com que a jovem falou com o cavaleiro, amigo do rei, mas Kelly a ignorou e continuou a olhar para o homem a sua frente. Ele esboçou um sorriso de satisfação.

_ Creio que você me deve uma explicação.

_ Ah sim? E sobre o que?

_ Sobre quem era o cara que veio discutir com você no baile… O mesmo com quem me enfrentei em duelo?

_ Creio que isso não lhe diz respeito...

Ela foi buscar uma forma para colocar os pães enrolados para assar. Quando voltou ele estava encostado comodamente na mesa em que ela trabalhava.

_ Eu lhe defendi. É o mínimo que me deve.

_ Não lhe devo nada…

Ela parou e viu o olhar arisco dele, não se intimidou, mas pensou que talvez tivesse sido muito ingrata.

_ Mesmo assim, lhe agradeço, por ter me defendido.

_ Já vi que guarda muitos segredos ainda… Mas, tudo bem. Vou descobri-los um a um.

Ele levantou e saiu, antes de fechar a porta deu uma ultima olhada para a moça que não deixou de segui-lo com o olhar. Ela podia negar o quanto quisesse com a boca, mas seu interior gritava para ela que ele mexia com todos seus sentidos. Afastou aqueles pensamentos de sua mente e voltou a focar-se no trabalho.

-/-/-

Heero entrou no quarto da princesa sem bater, estava visivelmente irritado. Sua expressão era fria, mas seu comportamento agitado, bateu a porta atrás de si, sua atitude assustou a jovem que o encarou de cabeça erguida, apesar do coração disparado.

_ Pode ser o rei, mas não lhe dou o direito de invadir meu quarto dessa maneira.

_ Quem pensa que é para desacatar uma ordem minha?

_ A que se refere?

_ Eu dei ordens explícitas de que, ficava terminantemente proibida a saída do castelo sem meu consentimento.

A princesa recuou um pouco ao descobrir o motivo da conversa, sabia que estava errada e ficou sem saber como se defender.

_ Quem lhe contou? Foi… O tenente?

_ Otto… Não. Esse vai me ouvir depois.

_ Por favor, lhe suplico que não o castigue.

_ Não castigar? Ele além de me desobedecer, a escoltou com três homens apenas…

_ Como soube?

_ Isso não interessa.

Ela ficou preocupada, ele se aproximou dela e segurou seu queixo.

_ Ficaria surpresa em saber quantos olhos eu tenho vigiando esse reino.

_ Tudo o que ele fez foi por ordens minhas.

_ Princesa, se as coisas estivessem calmas eu nunca me oporia a uma ordem sua, mas entenda que estamos em guerra.

Falou o fim de sua frase em quase um sussurro. Ela baixou a vista e deu as costas para ele, não sabia como fazer para convencê-lo de não castigar ao tenente.

_ Me diga… O que foi fazer na parteira?

_ Como sabe que eu fui lá?

Ela o olhou com assombro. Ele já estava mais calmo e agora demonstrava preocupação.

_ Já disse que não interessa… Quero saber a verdade. Acaso… - Parou analisando suas palavras. - Está…

_ Grávida?

Ela completou a frase dele, já entendendo seu raciocínio. Ele apenas assentiu.

_ Isso lhe incomodaria?

Foi a vez dela de virar a situação de lado. Olhou para ele se divertindo interiormente com a insegurança que sentiu brotar naqueles olhos frios que a olhavam com impaciência.

_ …

_ Bem… Já que meu pedido não foi aceito, não tenho porque responder tal questão. Se tanto quer saber, peça para que seus "olhos" descobrirem a resposta.

Deu as costas para ele e sorriu escondida. Heero tirou a coroa com a mão esquerda e com a direita bagunçou o cabelo, incomodado. Olhou para as costas dela e depois para a coroa.

_ De nada me serve…

Sussurrou, porém ela ouviu e o encarou confusa. Observou a cena com muita atenção, o rei estava olhando fixamente a sua coroa, e ela tentava entender o que se passava em sua mente.

_ A que se refere?

_ Não se preocupe… - Ele ignorou a pergunta dela. - Vou respeitar seu pedido e pouparei Otto de um castigo, mas sempre quando, isso não volte a se repetir.

Ela cruzou os braços e o analisou ao passo que deu sinal de que espera por algo a mais.

_ Me desculpe… Ter entrado em seu quarto dessa maneira.

Ela sorriu doce para ele e deixou os baços se soltarem.

_ Não irá mais acontecer.

_ Obrigado.

Ele se virou para partir e ela o chamou de volta, fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

_ Eu… Não estou gravida.

_ Então…

_ Precisava confirmar algo…

Ela estava sendo vaga e sua vontade era exigir uma explicação, mas titubeou.

_ Posso perguntar o que seria?

_ Pode.  
>_ Então… O que precisava averiguar?<p>

_ A algumas noites atrás… Algo aconteceu entre eu e meu marido.

Heero engoliu em seco e sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, voltou seu corpo totalmente para ela e aguardou pela continuação.

_ Sim… - Incentivou-a.

_ Porém essa noite… Foi completamente apagada de minha memória.

Ele estranhou a revelação, uma lembrança de uma conversa que teve com Duo dias atrás veio a sua mente, onde o amigo lhe contara que viu Lúcius dormindo na cama dela, juntou os pontos e concluiu que a princesa se referia há esse dia. Mesmo sabendo disso resolveu não interromper.

_ …

_ E quando, há dois dias você me perguntou se eu era ou não donzela… Não sabia responder-lhe…

_ E agora?

Seu coração acelerou os batimentos.

_ Agora tenho total certeza da resposta.

_ E qual seria?

Atreveu-se a perguntar, a angústia o estava matando. Ela baixou a visão, pensativa e depois voltou a encara-lo.

_ Sim.

_ Sim?

_ Ainda sou virgem.

Heero a encarou por um instante em estado de choque, para depois de um tempo sorrir. Ele simplesmente, sem se dar conta de nada e muito menos sem ser proposital, sorriu. Verdadeira e sinceramente. O sorriso dele a tomou de surpresa e ela sentiu seu coração disparar violentamente, sempre o achou atrativo e bonito, mas vê-lo sorrir foi a sensação mais prazerosa de todas para ela. Admirou aquele sorriso, que por sinal não durou muito tempo visível, pois assim que ele se deu conta, disfarçou a reação e a tragou para dentro de si, como sempre fazia. Ficou sem graça por ter sido tão transparente em sua reação, mas tentou não demonstrar.

Sem mais nada a falar, deu as costas para ela e saiu do quarto. Relena o viu partir ainda boquiaberta e admirada. Sorriu sozinha lembrando-se da reação espontânea e momentânea dele e prestou atenção no alívio que sentiu ao revelar aquele segredo, ou melhor, de ela mesma descobrir a verdade sobre aquele segredo. Sentou na cama e deixou o corpo cair para trás, sentia-se feliz e por alguns instantes, pôde esquecer tudo o que tanto a preocupava.

Heero entrou em seu quarto e vendo a jovem serva trazendo um jarro de água limpa para ele, pediu que ela preparasse seu banho. A jovem assentiu e saiu. Ele tirou suas roupas e guardou sua coroa, precisava relaxar. Entrou na banheira com água quente, recém-cheia e suspirou, passou a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Sentia-se estranho, algo dentro dele estava muito diferente. Nunca deixou seus sentimentos transparecerem e muito menos havia tido uma reação emotiva. Fechou os olhos e decidiu que só sairia dali depois de entender o que se passava com ele.

-/-/-

Trowa chegou a frente da mansão Yukiame e ficou parado, em cima de seu cavalo, decidindo se deveria ou não visita-la. Estava pendendo para opção de dar meia volta e retornar ao castelo, quando notou a porta principal se abrir. Para sua surpresa, Teyuki saía acompanhada de uma serva.

A jovem dama parou bruscamente e sentiu seu coração disparar quando viu o cavaleiro a sua frente. Ficou muda e já não escutava nenhuma palavra que a serva ao seu lado dizia. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele, bem como os dele nos dela.

Trowa desceu de seu cavalo e fez uma pequena reverência à dama no topo da escada e ela retribuiu o gesto com um tímido sorriso nos lábios. Ele começou a subir os degraus ao passo que ela começou a descê-los, até que se encontraram no meio do caminho.

_ Milady…

Ele sorriu de forma sedutora.

_ Milorde… Faz tempo que não nos vemos…

_ Sim…

_ Tenho entendido que o senhor saiu em uma missão, acompanhando o rei Dante em busca dos aliados do reino, a fim de encontrar o principe…

_ Está bem informada. De fato eu…

Trowa foi interrompido com a chegada brusca da serva, que o olhou com desprezo e se virou para falar com a jovem dama.

_ Milady, gostaria de recorda-la sobre o fato de que não deve falar com esse senhor.

Trowa ouviu perfeitamente o que a moça disse e se sentiu ultrajado. Viu a expressão de tristeza no rosto de Teyuki e resolveu intervir.

_ Posso saber de quem veio está ordem?

Apesar de sua voz e face estarem calmas, por dentro ele estava muito irritado com a descoberta.

_ Lorde Macben, meu futuro esposo.

_ Ah sim… E com qual autoridade?

_ A do fato de que em breve seremos marido e mulher…

_ Veremos…

A serva estranhou o comentário dele e Teyuki ficou sem graça com a forma desafiante com a qual ele falou. Trowa ignorou a presença da serva e continuou a falar com a dama.

_ Milady... por que nunca mais foi ao castelo? A princesa tem estado preocupada com sua ausência…

_ Essa é outra das proibições que me fez lorde Macben…

Trowa ficou muito sério, mais que de costume. A serva segurou o braço da jovem e fez menção de levá-la embora, mas o cavaleiro entrou a frente barrando a passagem da mulher.

_ Para quem a senhorita trabalha? - Foi direto em sua pergunta.

_ Para meu senhor, Lorde Macben. - Falou com insolência.

_ Muito bem… Senhorita…

Trowa lhe respondeu com a altivez de um príncipe, a olhou fixamente, o que fez a jovem sentir-se intimidada.

_ Dê um recado ao seu senhor de minha parte.

_ S-sim…

_ Se ele tem algo para reclamar de minha pessoa, que seja homem o suficiente e venha me enfrentar cara a cara. - Ameaçou. - E não envie uma mulher para fazer o serviço dele. - terminou com desdém.

Trowa pegou Teyuki pela mão e a puxou até seu cavalo, depois sem nenhum esforço a levantou e colocou sentada sobre a cela de Heavyarms. Deu um impulso e subiu atrás da jovem e passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Deu uma última olhada para a serva que estava de boca aberta com o atrevimento do jovem cavaleiro e deu mais um recado.

_ Se ele quiser me enfrentar, estarei no castelo. Claro - Riu debochado. - Se ele tiver coragem de enfrentar um homem, no lugar de coagir uma jovem dama.

Teyuki estava boquiaberta com a atitude de Trowa e resolveu ficar calada para não se comprometer, afinal ela tinha medo da reação de seu futuro esposo, mas por dentro estava dando gritos de felicidade com a forma que Trowa agiu. Sentia-se segura ao lado daquele homem e não podia negar, cada dia que passava o amava mais. Trowa deu um último meio sorriso irônico para a serva e tocou seu cavalo para que ele começasse a correr.

Teyuki segurou com firmeza no pito da sela, enquanto Trowa a segurava com um braço e com o outro guiava o animal. Eles foram o caminho todo em silêncio. Apesar de a jovem pensar que caminhavam em direção ao castelo, se surpreendeu quando ele passou para o outro lado deixando o palácio de lado. Trowa não parou até chegarem a um pasto cheio de flores silvestres, era um dos lugares mais lindos que a jovem já viu.

A grama era coberta por um amplo tapete com flores de várias cores, o vento ali era forte na medida certa, o sol batia iluminando o local, dando a sensação se estar em um paraíso, às poucas árvores eram o suficiente para darem sombra na medida exata. Ele foi o primeiro a descer do cavalo e depois estendeu os braços, segundo a jovem pela cintura para descê-la. Deixou Heavyarms solto, pois ele não precisaria de mais que um assobio para que seu cavalo voltasse.

_ Esse lugar é lindo… - Disse ela admirada.

_ Eu o encontrei quando fiz minha ronda.

Ela sorria feito criança, observando ao redor e depois se virou para ele e desejou que o mundo parasse.

_ Estou curiosa…

_ Sobre?

_ O que fará se o lorde realmente for tirar satisfação com você?

_ Estou contando com isso.

Ele deu um meio sorriso de satisfação.

_ Eu não entendo…

_ O que?

_ Você já me disse claramente que eu… - Ela pensou um pouco antes de continuar, como quem mede as palavras que irá usar. - Não… lhe interessava como mulher.

_ Disse? - Ele começou a encurtar a distância entre eles.

_ Si-sim… - Ela sentiu o coração disparar.

_ E se eu mudei de ideia?

_ Por favor… Não brinque comigo.

Ela quase suplicou com o olhar. Ele levou uma mão até o rosto dela, tirou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, desceu os dedos alisando a pele da jovem, enquanto a observava com zelo, passou o polegar sobre os lábios dela e sentiu seu próprio coração disparar. Era uma sensação nova para ele, nunca havia sentido algo tão forte. Ela fechou os olhos, regozijando-se com o toque dele e sua mente se esvaziou de problemas, era como se o mundo fosse reduzido a apenas eles.

Trowa sentiu um desejo incontrolável de beijá-la, dessa vez um beijo verdadeiro, procurado, incitado. Desceu sua mão até o pescoço dela acariciando-o, depois desceu seu rosto até o dela e roçou sua face na dela, seus lábios foram se aproximando dos lábios da jovem, quando uma trovoada forte a muito alta que os alarmou de tal maneira que ambos olharam o céu, esquecendo-se por fração de segundo do que estavam fazendo. Depois eles voltaram a se olhar e ambos riram com a situação.

_ Venha… Não quero que se resfrie. Vou levá-la de volta.

Ela ficou triste, mas sabia que a chuva que viria seria muito forte. Estendeu a mão para ele que a puxou para perto. Com um assobio, Havyarms apareceu, Trowa voltou a colocar Teyuki sobre o cavalo e ambos seguiram o caminho de volta.

-/-/-

Já era noite avançada, todos no castelo estavam dormindo…

Relena estava tendo mais um sonho, mas dessa vez ao invés de parar quando o problema chegava, sua mente avançou e seu sonho se tornou pesadelo. A princesa se virava de um lado ao outro, transtornada visivelmente. Sua respiração ofegante estava quase se tornando um grito, quando a jovem acordou, sentando bruscamente na cama. Relena levou uma mão no peito, sentindo o coração disparado e a outra mão passou pelo rosto e pelo cabelo, tentado afugentar aquela sensação horrível.

_ Você está bem?

A voz rouca e imponente, que a jovem conhecia com perfeição a chamou atenção de sobressalto. Relena ergueu a cabeça rapidamente e pode ver a silhueta de Heero aparecendo em frente a um fecho de luz da lua, apesar da chuva forte que caía, a noite era clara.

_ O que faz aqui?

_ Não pude dormir… Queria te fazer uma pergunta.

Ela procurou seu robe e o vestiu. Heero se aproximou mais da cama e ela pôde ver que ele estava apenas com sua ceroula e um robe aberto mostrando seu peitoral nu e bem modelado.

_ Faça…

Ela tentou desviar o olhar, pois ficou constrangida pela forma como ele estava frente a ela em seu quarto.

_ O que você decidiu?

_ Sobre o que?

_ Sobre seu casamento.

_ Ainda não compreendi a pergunta…

_ Você tem uma chance de anular o casamento, se quiser. Antes que Lúcius cobre os direitos de esposo dele.

_ Para isso ele teria primeiro que aparecer…

_ Está preocupada com ele?

Perguntou sentindo um pouco de ciúmes.

_ Mas, é óbvio. Antes de qualquer problema que eu possa ter tido com ele, e antes mesmo de haver me tornado sua esposa contra minha vontade, eu e ele somos grandes amigos. Eu só posso desejar o melhor para ele. E desejo de todo o meu coração que ele retorne.

_ Entendo…

_ Você não?

Heero achou graça na pergunta, baixou a cabeça e depois voltou a encara-la, não sabia ao certo se sua expressão podia ser vista, mas foi sincero em sua resposta.

_ Apesar de que, desde que eu voltei, ele tem sido um completo idiota com respeito a mim e ter roubado minha noiva na base da chantagem… Não há nada que eu deseje mais nesses dias. Tenho procurado incessantemente por ele e realmente me preocupa seu paradeiro. Se houvesse uma única pista de onde encontrá-lo, eu já teria posto o lugar abaixo e matado quem quer que se oponha em meu caminho. Porém, não tem sido nada fácil.

Relena não conseguia ver as expressões dele como gostaria, mas não era necessário, as palavras que ela ouviu soaram demasiadamente verdadeiras. A princesa sentiu um aperto no coração por não ter notícias do esposo.

_ Mas eu vim lhe fazer uma pergunta e gostaria de uma resposta.

_ Eu…

Ela não sabia o que ia dizer, ficou calada por alguns segundos e sentiu uma briga interna se iniciando. Por mais que desejasse gritar para todos os cantos que queria com todas as forças anular seu casamento com Lúcius, tinha medo que soasse insensível de sua parte, naquele momento. Até porque o desaparecimento do príncipe, sim, a preocupava muito, mas ao mesmo tempo tantas coisas, tantas revelações foram acontecendo no decorrer daqueles dias, que o desejo de abraçar a oportunidade de ser feliz lhe era muito tentadora.

_ Entendo…

Heero pensou que ela não quisesse largar do irmão e virou-se para ir embora do quarto dela, decidido a nunca mais importuna-la. Relena vendo o equívoco que causara com o fato de haver se calado, pensa rapidamente em inúmeras explicações para lhe dar, mas quando abre a boca para falar, as palavras que saíram foram bem diferentes das planejadas. Foram palavras sinceras, vindas do coração e não da mente.

_ Me beija…

Heero parou bruscamente seus passos ao escutar o pedido dela. Aquele pedido que a muito tempo queria ouvir. Sem pensar duas vezes se virou e caminhou apressadamente até ela.

_ Agora… Será para sempre. Não pretendo te deixar ir, nunca mais!

Depois de declarar sua decisão ele a beijou, um beijo ansioso, mas que começou delicado, suave e carinhoso. Ele a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo e começou a acelerar aquele doce beijo. A princesa se entrelaçou a seu pescoço e retribuiu a paixão que se acendia e encontrava finalmente a brecha que precisava.

Heero estava desejoso por mais. A boca já não era o suficiente, ele queria beijá-la por inteiro, deixar nela a marca de que lhe pertencia, que era feita apenas para ele e para mais ninguém. Ele se separou brevemente daquele beijo adocicado e a mirou nos olhos, ela já estava ofegante e seu corpo desejando mais. Seu olhar não precisou de tradução, a princesa entendeu perfeitamente seu pedido mudo.

Relena abriu seu próprio robe, sob os olhos de Heero que já tinha a respiração acelerada, a jovem deixou a seda escorregar por seus ombros, braços e cair sozinha no chão. Ele a analisava com excitação. Tocou os braços dela e sentiu a pele suave e lisa sob suas mãos, foi subindo com delicadeza até chegar em seus ombros, acariciando seu pescoço, descendo até seus colo. Decorando não apenas com os olhos mas com o tato, cada delinear dela. Passou a mão sobre as clavículas dela e sobre a curva dos seios que se formaram devido o apertar do espartilho.

_ Quer que me vire?

Ele assentiu com um movimento lento de cabeça e ela deu as costas para ele. Heero levantou o cabelo da princesa, sentindo o peso e suavidade dele, e com a outra mão alisava sua pele das costas e se inclinou para depositar um beijo em sua nuca, o que fez a jovem estremecer por todo seu corpo. Ele colocou com mesura o cabelo dela para frente em cima de seu ombro e usou as duas mãos para desamarrar aquele espartilho. Ela sentia seu corpo esquentar cada segundo mais e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando se segurar para não virar e pular no colo dele.

Depois de finalmente conseguir se livrar dos cordões, ele soltou o espartilho no chão e ao passo que ela se virava de frente para ele, um pouco sem graça com o fato de estar quase completamente nua, ele retirava e jogava no chão seu próprio robe, ficando apenas com a parte de baixo, assim como ela. A vergonha da moça desapareceu quando ela tocou o corpo dele, desenhando por cada músculo bem definido que ele tinha, sem se dar conta de como era observada.

_ Você é ainda mais linda do que eu imaginava.

E ela ergueu o olhar para ele e sorriu. Sem se segurar mais, pulou em seu pescoço e o beijou com toda ânsia que guardava em seu coração há tanto tempo. Ele a segurou no colo e a colou na cama com muito cuidado. Separou-se dos lábios para começar a beijar o corpo da princesa, que sentia uma corrente elétrica passar por cada molécula e seu corpo, ansiando por mais e cansada de esperar. Ele percebeu esse desespero aumentando nela, o que o fez sorrir de satisfação e o fazia quer demorar mais, a fim de deixa-la mais sôfrega ainda.

Beijou os seios dela, depois desceu até o umbigo e começou a retirar a calcinha dela, ao passo que beijava as coxas dela…

_ Eu quero você… Preciso de você agora.

Ela se sentiu na necessidade de expressar seu desejo verbalmente, já que ele estava brincando com o corpo dela, sem mostrar pressa alguma. Ele sorriu de uma forma que ela pôde escutar. Heero se colocou de pé e retirou a parte de baixo de sua roupa. Ela o observou por alguns segundos e gostou de tudo o que viu, o corpo dele parecia de um deus grego, todo trabalhado e as cicatrizes de luta davam-lhe certo charme, deixando-o ainda mais atrativo para ela. O moreno já não aguentava mais de excitação, deitou sobre ela e tocou-lhe em seu íntimo, certificando-se de que já estava pronta. Relena deu um leve gemido com a carícia e sem esperarem mais, ele a possuiu.

A chuva, a lua e o ar fresco, foram testemunhas daquele amor. A dor que ela sentiu de início desapareceu, tão rápido quanto veio. Ele a beijava incessantemente e ela retribuía com uma paixão ardente. A noite foi mágica e o barulho das trovoadas serviram como barreira de som para que eles pudessem declarar seu amor sem que fossem escutados. Era a noite mais doce que ambos podiam pedir.

Finalmente estavam juntos e puderam selar seu amor. Não sabiam o que iria se passar depois daquela noite, nem tão pouco, quantos obstáculos precisariam enfrentar, mas tinham certeza de uma coisa, já não havia como voltar atrás. O que fizeram os unia em um para toda a vida e iam lutar por aquele amor, contra tudo e todos.

_ Eu te amo...

_ Eu também.

Foram as últimas palavras deles antes de pegarem no sono, abraçados.

-/-/-

Duo, Trowa, Wufei e Quatre andavam de um lado a outro do castelo, muito apressados a procura de Heero. Já tinham estado no quarto do amigo e nem sinal dele encontraram. Suas faces estavam apreensivas.

_ E se perguntássemos à princesa?

Sugeriu Duo, afinal era o único lugar que não haviam tentado e sabiam que o rei não tinha saído do castelo, porque seu cavalo estava nos estábulos. Os amigos se entreolharam e decidiram.

_ Não custa tentar…

Quatre deu a última palavra, correram para a porta do quarto da princesa e tocaram uma vez. Nada de resposta.

_ Bate mais forte… Zechs já deve estar para chegar, precisamos encontrar o Heero.

Wufei demonstrava sua impaciência. Trowa tomou a frente de Quatre que foi quem bateu a primeira vez na porta e tocou de novo, dessa vez com mais força que a primeira.

Heero acordou com as batidas enérgicas na porta e olhou para Relena que tinha acabado de despertar também. A princesa olhou para ele confusa com a situação e o rei resolveu acabar com a incerteza, levantou da cama e vestiu sua ceroula e seu robe, sem se importar em ser descoberto, seguiu para a porta e a abriu, de forma bem irritada.

A cara de surpresa que os amigos fizeram ao ver Heero abrir a porta do quarto da princesa, foi de fato muito engraçada. Duo ficou alguns segundos com a boca bem aberta, Quatre ficou sem graça e bagunçou o cabelo umas duas vezes, olhando para os lados, Trowa tossiu, quase que engasgou com o nada e Wufei ficou estático, com os olhos bem abertos fixos no amigo.

_ Vão ficar me olhando ou pretende me dizer o motivo de desespero?

_ O que houve?

Relena apareceu atrás do rei amarrando seu robe e os quatro que estavam do lado de fora, em conjunto começaram a olhar para o corredor do castelo, evitando a todo custo encarar a princesa.

_ Ainda não sei… Esses quatro até agora não abriram a boca. Falem de uma vez!

Heero começou a perder a paciência, mas ao mesmo tempo achou a reação dos amigos muito cômica. Já Relena não disfarçou seu gracejo com respeito à cena e levou a mão na boca para abafar o riso.

_ É… Bem… - Trowa tossiu. - Nós estávamos… A sua procura. Heero.

_ Para que?

_ Bem… - Começou Duo. - Temos uma notícia muito importante que dar…  
>_ Fala de uma vez!<p>

_ O que acontece é que Lúcius apareceu e vivo.

Wufei deixou a enrolação de lado e falou o que estava acontecendo. Agora foi a vez do rei e da princesa ficarem boquiabertos. A alegria de saber que o príncipe voltou se mesclou com a incerteza de como iriam ocorrer as coisas a partir desse momento. Relena sentiu o coração disparar e o medo brigar com a alegria dentro dela.

Já Heero só deu espaço para o alívio de saber que o irmão estava voltando bem para casa, por que de algo ele tinha certeza, Lúcius querendo ou não, Relena agora lhe pertencia e ele faria de tudo para anular o casamento do irmão com ela.

_ Onde ele está?

Heero encontrava-se em seu quarto, se trocando. Os amigos o acompanhavam enquanto narravam os últimos acontecimentos.

_ Essa manhã, no primeiro raio de sol, Otto levou um comunicado até Zechs, que dizia que o principe seria deixado, vivo perto da floresta fechada, que poderíamos busca-lo que não teria nenhum tipo de retaliação…

Informou Quatre, Heero já estava quase pronto.

_ Onde está Zechs?

_ Foi busca-lo junto de Otto e mais alguns soldados…

Completou Trowa.

_ E porque não me avisaram?

_ Você só pode estar brincando né? - Duo falou incrédulo. - Estamos há horas te procurando por todo o castelo, batemos na porta da princesa para perguntar se ela sabia de seu paradeiro… Se soubéssemos que você tinha estado toda a noite ali…

Heero lançou um olhar mortal para o comentário insinuoso feito pelo amigo. Duo nem ligou, Quatre pensou que ali correria sangue, Trowa já esperava a hora de apartar e Wufei não via a hora de ajudar Heero a matar Duo.

Heero ficou pronto e resolveu deixar para depois a conversa com o de trança, um soldado bateu na porta informando que o capitão da guarda havia voltado de sua busca e o príncipe estava sendo levado até seu quarto. A família real inteira já se encontrava ali.

Heero saiu acompanhado dos amigos e foram em direção ao cômodo indicado. Encontraram com Relena que acabou de entrar bem perto da porta, Lúcius estava sentado no meio de sua cama, apesar de sujo, não aparentava ter sofrido nenhum tipo de agressão. Amanda estava sentada ao pé da cama com a mão na perna do filho, a princesa entrou e sentou do outro lado da cama, mas não tocou no marido. Dante estava em pé atrás da esposa, analisando a situação.

Noin, Zechs e seu pai ficaram do lado da princesa. Heero entrou acompanhado de seus quatro amigos e ele parou em pé de frente para o irmão, com Trowa a Quatre de um lado e Duo e Wufei do outro. Apoiou suas duas mãos nos pés da cama e encarou fixamente o príncipe que até então só mexia os olhos de um lado ao outro olhando todos os rostos ali presentes, mas sem nada a falar.

_ Lúcius… - Heero quebrou o silencio. - Você está bem?

O principe que mantinha a cabeça meio abaixada, então a levanta por completo, encara fixamente a Heero e responde.

_ Quem é Lúcius?

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nos Bastidores:<strong>

No meio da sala tinha uma poltrona preta, de costas para uma parede totalmente branca e limpa. Posicionada na frente da poltrona tinha uma câmera filmadora profissional, com o foco na poltrona e em boa parte da parede.

O primeiro ator entra em cena, ele tinha o cabelo ruivo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo baixo, sua roupa era composta por uma camiseta polo preta e uma calça jeans rasgada, nos pés um coturno, seus olhos verdes transmitiam excitação. Parou seu caminho e virou para trás chamando alguém para que se apressasse.

Seguindo o primeiro ator vinha um casal de atores. Ele com seu rotineiro cabelo castanho escuro jogado, de camiseta esporte colada no corpo e uma calça jeans preta, também de coturno preto, seus olhos azuis mostrando animação e ele dava sinal para o primeiro continuar andando. Ao lado dele, segurando sua mão, vinha ela com seus longos cabelos loiros totalmente soltos, um mini vestido rodado rosa e uma sandália de salto branca nos pés. Seus olhos azuis também mostravam alegria.

O primeiro ator sentou na poltrona e o casal se sentou casa um em um braço da poltrona, olharam para a câmera e um ajudante de produção veio colocar um microfone de lapela em cada um. As luzes foram bem posicionadas para dar uma iluminação adequada a gravação e foi permitido que eles começassem.

_ Ação! – Gritou o diretor.  
>_ Boa noite meninas... Eu sou o Lúcius, o ator que faz o príncipe, que por sinal tenho o mesmo nome do personagem, assim como todos do elenco.<br>_ Eu sou a Relena... Boa noite e é muito bom estar aqui com vocês!  
>_ E eu sou o Heero... Não sou tão sério quanto meu personagem, como podem ver.<p>

Os três riram.

_ Viemos aqui hoje, porque como esse é o primeiro capítulo postado no ano de 2014, viemos desejar-lhes a todos um maravilhoso ano novo! – Começou Relena.  
>_ Cheio de sucesso e sonhos realizados... – Continuou Heero. – E agradecer a todas vocês por sempre estarem com a gente. Fazemos esse trabalho e é muito gratificante, receber esse carinho especial de todas! Muito obrigado mesmo. – Ele sorriu.<br>_ E claro... Aproveitando a oportunidade... – Chegou à vez do Lúcius, que estava muito empolgado. – Não me joguem pedras... Não sou tão mau quanto meu personagem. – Ele riu. – Gostaria de parabenizar a Jessica, porque hoje é seu aniversário e eu sei o quanto ela tem me demonstrado seu carinho. Estou muito feliz por ter uma fã como você. Que seu dia seja perfeito do começo ao fim e saiba que te desejo o melhor do mundo parabéns!

_ Entrem... – Relena pediu.

Do lado direito dela entraram, Duo acompanhado de Cléo, Wufei de Kelly, Quatre de Hadja, Trowa de Teyuki, Zechs de Noin e Treize de Une. Todos vestiam roupas casuais e portavam uma faixa, que pregaram na parede atrás deles com os dizeres:

FELIZ 2014, QUE ESSE ANO SEJA PERFEITO PARA TODAS VOCÊS E JESSICA, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

_ Obrigada por seu carinho! – Disseram os quinze atores em uníssono.  
>_ E antes de finalizar, os demais atores do The Brothers não puderam estar presentes hoje, mas todos mandam beijos e abraços a todas vocês! Obrigada mais uma vez por seu carinho! Tchau!<p>

Relena encerrou a gravação e o elenco todo mandou tchau e beijos para a câmera, com um amplo sorriso no rosto.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenham gostado da ceninha extra. Foi uma homenagem que resolvi fazer a todas e a Jessi que faz aniversário hoje quinta dia 1601 e é mega fã do Lúcius. Parabéns lindinha!  
><em>

_Agora, sem mais demora... Já sabem o que fazer, certo? REVIEW!_

_Beijinhos e amo vcs!  
><em>


	19. Paixão

**19. Paixão**

Dante estava sentado na poltrona da mesa do escritório e Heero de pé olhando pela grande janela que possuía no cômodo. Amanda estava parada ao lado direito do marido, apoiando as mãos sobre a poltrona onde ele estava sentado e tanto ela quanto o marido, tinham os olhos fixos no médico. Doutor Ron, já havia terminado de examinar Lúcius e agora estava relatando ao rei e a rainha sua opinião médica. Heero prestava atenção nas palavras, mas negava-se a olhar para o homem, até o presente momento.

_ Bom, majestade… - Dizia o doutor. - Eu examinei duas vezes o príncipe e posso garantir que ele esta em perfeita saúde.

_ Então como explica o fato dele não fazer ideia de quem é?

Dante falava entredentes, sua irritação era visível e compreensível aos olhos do médico e todos ali presentes.

_ Acalme-se querido...

Amanda pousou delicadamente sua mão sobre o ombro do marido, tentado acalma-lo, mas Dante ignorou o pedido.

_ Senhor… É comum com fatos traumáticos o paciente sofrer de perda de memória momentânea.

_ Então… Isso é passageiro?

Dante colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa e levantou fixando seu olhar ferino sobre o homem a sua frente, que por sua vez engoliu em seco. Heero apenas deu uma leve movida de cabeça para seu lado direito, com o intuito de ver uma parte do médico à espera da resposta a pergunta do pai. Amanda levou a mão sobre o peito com a esperança de boas noticias.

_ Bem… Não posso responder isso com certeza. Mas, os casos que presenciei de situações psicologicamente traumáticas como deve ter sido o sequestro do príncipe… As vítimas, depois de um tempo recuperaram sua memória sim.

_ Existe algo que possamos fazer para acelerar o processo?

A voz da rainha foi ouvida, era uma voz preocupada e ansiosa.

_ O que eu poderia indicar, é que o façam se sentir acolhido e tentem estimular as memórias dele para que voltem.

_ Assim será doutor… Muito obrigada por seu tempo.

Disse Amanda soltando o ar que nem ao menos notou estar guardando dentro dela. Dante assentiu e Heero finalmente se virou e fitou o médico, que sentiu um arrepio ao ver a mirada fria que o príncipe herdeiro tinha. Heero não tinha nada contra o médico e nem tão pouco teve a intenção de assusta-lo, mas os acontecimentos com seu irmão o haviam devolvido sua frieza natural. O segundo rei se aproximou e estendeu um saquitel de dinheiro para o doutor e após agradecer com um movimento de cabeça assim como seu pai o havia feito segundos antes, fez sinal com a mão indicando que ele estava livre para partir. O médico fez uma reverencia para cada um e deixou o cômodo.

_ Droga!

A voz de Dante foi ouvida seguida por um forte murro na mesa.

_ Acalme-se querido… Lúcius ficará bem.

O rei nada disse, olhou para o filho que o encarava em silencio.

_ Descobriu algo?

_ Não… Infelizmente não temos nada ainda… E nossa melhor pista que seria Lúcius… Bem… Ele não está em condições.

_ Temos que ajudá-lo a recuperar a memória… Ele vai se lembrar.

_ Assim espero minha mãe.

Heero reverenciou os pais e saiu. Precisava respirar ar puro, sentia-se impotente e aquilo nunca trazia boas reações dele. Amanda encostou-se à mesa e olhou para o marido.

_ O que pretende fazer?

_ Não sei… Lúcius nunca deveria ter sido sequestrado… Isso é pressão demais para ele.

_ Não acha que o subestima demais?

_ Não acha que ele acabou de me dar à prova de que, infelizmente, estou certo?

O rei levantou e foi para onde o filho havia ficado durante a maior parte da conversa. Amanda o seguiu com os olhos e observou o marido, se tinha algo que ela sabia fazer, era decifrar as emoções que aquele homem não demonstrava. Ela sabia perfeitamente que embaixo daquele mal humor e frieza, Dante estava verdadeiramente preocupado pelo filho mais novo. Mas preferiria morrer a dizer a verdade.

_ Se eu pego quem fez isso…

Ela escutou o marido murmurar entredentes, disso ela tinha certeza, ele gostaria de matar com as próprias mãos o culpado de toda aquela situação. Riu por um segundo pensando em como Heero era idêntico ao pai, sem nem ao menos conviverem juntos. As palavras de Ron acalmaram a rainha e ela já estava se sentindo mais esperançosa naquele momento e isso ela precisava transmitir ao esposo.

_ Querido…

Ela o abraçou por trás e apoiou o rosto sobre o ombro dele.

_ O que é?

Podia haver passado anos, mas o amor que Dante sentia pela esposa, nunca mudou, nem sequer um dia. Ou melhor, cresceu dia após dia, mas emoções… Ele não foi ensinado a tê-las, muitas vezes quis demonstrar a Amanda que a queria, mas sua forma de mostrar-lhe isso era cedendo aos pedidos dela ou mimando-a com caros presentes, mas sempre com a mesma frieza e a mesma face neutra.

_ Sabe de uma coisa?

_ Hum…

_ Apesar de tudo… Temos um bom motivo para celebrar…

_ Celebrar? Você ficou maluca, mulher?

Dante então se soltou do agarre dela e virou, ficando face a face com a esposa.

_ Sim… Nossos dois filhos estão em casa… Salvos e saudáveis. E agora… Poderemos nos focar em apenas descobrir o culpado…

Ele analisou o que ela dizia, e fez um pouco de sentido para ele. Dante começou a viajar em seus pensamentos e não notou que Amanda enlaçou seus braços em seu pescoço beijando-o. Ele se surpreendeu com o toque dos lábios da esposa, mas não se apartou, segurou a cintura dela e correspondeu ao beijo, da forma mais doce que ele conseguia fazer. O beijo não durou muito tempo, mas foi o suficiente, para sentirem o amor um do outro.

Depois de se separarem, ela o abraçou pela cintura e descansou sua cabeça no peito dele. Dante a segurou junto de seu corpo e começou a pensar em como descobriria o culpado de tudo. Era indescritível a necessidade que ele tinha de proteger sua família, nem que para isso precisasse abrir mão de sua própria vida.

-/-/-

Heero não parou de andar de um lado ao outro depois que saiu do escritório onde estava reunido com seus pais e o médico e sem dar-se conta acabou indo parar no Jardim onde teve seu primeiro beijo com Relena. Ao notar onde estava essa foi sua primeira lembrança e recordou inclusive o quanto ela ficou revoltada pela forma que ele a beijou.

_ Dois tapas…

Sussurrou lembrando-se da agressividade da princesa. Olhou ao redor, o cheiro de ar puro dali o acalmava, sentou no tronco de uma árvore tombada e ficou embaixo de outra árvore quase sem folhas, demonstrando a chegada do outono.

_ Não sei por que, mas senti que o encontraria aqui…

Ele olhou para o lado e a viu. Seu sorriso iluminou mais ainda o lugar, seu cabelo meio preso deixando os fios loiros refletirem o sol, seu vestido rosa e branco dando-lhe uma beleza pura, fez o coração dele acelerar e ela se aproximou. Heero estendeu a mão pra princesa e quando ela a aceitou, ele a puxou, fazendo a moça sentar entre as pernas dele. A beijou delicadamente. Relena se surpreendeu, mas se deixou levar por pouco tempo, afinal ela também o amava e o desejava, mas teve medo de serem descobertos.

_ Heero… - Falou em meio ao beijo, tentando se separar do agarre forte dele. - Podem nos ver.

_ E eu com isso?

Ele a soltou e falou irritado, o que fez a jovem estranhar seu comportamento.

_ Porque está assim? Por Lúcius?

_ Relena… Eu já…

_ Heero… Lúcius vai recuperar a memória e logo você poderá descobrir quem está por trás disso tudo… E então poderemos ficar juntos.

Os olhos brilhantes dele se apagaram de um instante ao outro, Relena sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao ver a frieza estampada no rosto dele. O rei se levantou, separando-se bruscamente dela e caminhou para o outro lado, colocando uma distância de uns três metros entre eles, ficou um tempo de costas para ela, e a princesa sentiu um temor se apossar de seu coração.

_ Heero…

_ Você… - A voz dele era mais rouca que de costume e podia-se notar a força quem ele estava empregando para controlar suas palavras. - Quer dizer… Que vai voltar para ele?

Heero não olhou para Relena nenhum segundo, ele ficou tão incomodado com as palavras dela anteriores que preferia se manter longe e não mostrar sua face fria e sem amor.

_ Eu… Nunca disse isso.

_ Disse que quando ele recuperasse a memória… Poderíamos ficar juntos.

_ Oficialmente falando… Heero?

Ela levantou do tronco e foi até ele, era incrível o fato de que o homem mais assustador do reino, nunca a assustava. A princesa se sentia tão protegida por ele, que simplesmente, nenhuma reação dele, nenhuma atitude, nada poderia intimida-la. Ela o abraçou por trás e Heero contraiu cada musculo de seu corpo, no intuito de se manter firme e não ceder aos encantos dela que tanto mexiam com ele. Mas seu principal motivo era de não tomá-la como mulher naquele instante e informar ao reino inteiro que ele estava roubando a esposa do irmão e mataria quem se opusesse.

_ O que você quer?

Ele engoliu em seco.

_ Confie em mim…

_ Não suporto mais isso. Não vou aguentar imaginar você com ele.

Finalmente, já mais calmo, o rei se virou e encarou sua amada. Segurou o rosto da princesa entre suas mãos e olhando nos olhos dela, declarou.

_ Você é minha! Apenas minha…

_ E isso jamais vai mudar… Heero… Nunca me entregarei para Lúcius. Jamais amarei a ele ou a qualquer outro homem… Confie em mim… Eu só não considero prudente me separar dele em sua atual situação.

Ele soltou o rosto dela e a segurou pelos braços, passando as mãos na extensão entre os ombros dela e o antebraço, e olhou para o céu, tentando se convencer a aceitar o pedido dela, a se acalmar e encarar aquilo com sua frieza habitual. Relena sem pedir permissão levou sua mão esquerda até o rosto dele e tocou, fazendo Heero a encarar novamente, ela então sorriu e o puxou para baixo selando seu amor com um terno beijo, que começou lento e conforme foi aumentando sua paixão, acelerou sua velocidade. Heero abaixou um pouco ficando na altura do rosto dela e a enlaçou pela cintura. Ele a levantou do chão e a princesa abraçou seu pescoço com as duas mãos e o beijo começou a ser mais urgente, até que se separaram para tomar ar, a contra gosto dele, em especial.

_ Confia em mim?

_ Se você prometer continuar comigo… E sempre que tiver uma possibilidade…

Não era necessário completar a frase, ela havia entendido o que ele quis dizer e aquilo a fez sorrir. A princesa assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a beijá-lo. Não poderia se sentir mais feliz, do que quando estava com ele. Depois de mais um beijo cheio de ardor, ela soltou os braços ao redor dele o que o fez coloca-la no chão novamente. A princesa acariciou o rosto de seu amado e sem mais nada a falar e apenas com um sorriso, se despediu voltando para dentro do castelo. Heero a viu se afastar, com a mesma face neutra, mas com o olhar brando.

-/-/-

Lúcius estava sentado na poltrona de seu quarto, o cabelo solto e molhado do banho, a parte de baixo da roupa colocada corretamente, mas sua camisa aberta e solta de qualquer jeito, ele tinha o queixo apoiado em sua mão direita e olhava para o céu através da grande janela, observando os pássaros voando e vendo como as nuvens passavam. Seu sentar era sem pose ou nobreza, apenas ali atirado e aparentemente desanimado.

Batem na porta uma, duas, três vezes e ele não reagiu. Então a visita simplesmente abre uma fresta e vendo-o vestido, entrou. Relena fechou à porta a trás dela e se dirigiu tranquilamente até o esposo. Parou ao seu lado e ele não a olhou, a jovem seguiu o olhar dele e viu os pássaros voando e o lindo céu que brilhava anunciando o bom clima. Sorriu pensando nisso e sentindo-se feliz, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

_ Sempre achei o céu atrativo…

A voz grossa, mas jovem do marido foi ouvida e o comentário fez a princesa estranhar.

_ Sempre? Como sabe?

Ele não se intimidou e continuou sem olhar para ela.

_ Eu sei disso.

_ Quer dizer que sua memória está voltando?

Um brilho surgiu nos olhos da jovem e sua voz soou muito animada.

_ Não creio. - Ele deu de ombros. - Mas, sei que sempre gostei do céu.

O entusiasmo dela se apagou, mas sua esperança se manteve intacta.

_ A que devo a honra de sua visita?

Finalmente ele olhou para ela e Relena sorriu em retribuição.

_ Vim ver como estava…

_ Estou ótimo.

Lúcius sentou corretamente na poltrona e cruzou as pernas olhando para a princesa, sua movimentação fez com que sua camisa se abrisse mais revelando o peitoral forte do príncipe. Relena ficou sem graça e lembrou-se da noite em que deveria ter consumado seu casamento, mas por um milagre nada ocorreu. Desviou seu olhar e afugentou os pensamentos antes de se voltar novamente para ele.

_ Eu… Gostaria de poder te ajudar em algo…

_ Como pensa me ajudar princesa? Acaso tem algum remédio que me faça recuperar a memória?

_ Não. Infelizmente não…

_ Então não sei como poderia me ajudar… Você… Disse mais cedo… Que era minha esposa?

_ Em realidade… Foi sua mãe quem nos apresentou. Mas, sim. Isso não muda o fato de eu ser sua esposa.

_ Então… Porque lhe sinto tão distante de mim?

A princesa ficou desconcertada com a pergunta. Como iria se explicar para ele? Não desejava que ele recuperasse a memória começando pelas partes ruins de sua vida. Sentiu medo de abrir a boca, mas precisava dar uma explicação.

_ Princesa… Responda-me.

_ De fato… Não sei como responder-lhe esta pergunta.

_ O que acha de começar pela verdade?

_ Exatamente por nunca haver pensado em mentir-lhe, que não consigo responder.

_ Para um casal, estamos demasiadamente formais um com o outro…

_ Sim, milorde…

Lúcius estreitou os olhos e viu o quão sem graça ela estava, levantou da poltrona e foi até a esposa, a proximidade fez a princesa recuar até que ela sentiu seu corpo encostar na cômoda atrás dela e ficar presa ali, sem poder ir mais para trás. O príncipe se aproximou, ficando a milímetros do rosto dela e apoiou suas mãos no móvel cercando a loira por todos os lados. Ela inclinou o corpo para trás tentando se afastar um pouco do marido, que insistia em encurtar o espaço entre eles.

_ Porque foge de mim? Acaso…

_ Acaso o que?

_ Acaso ainda não lhe fiz minha mulher?

_ Milorde…

_ Responda.

_ Não temos intimidade.

As palavras dela o perfuraram, ele se sentiu insultado com a revelação e Relena o encarou com altivez, mas sem ser dura.

_ Como? Como é possível que não tenhamos intimidade? Acaso se recusa a se entregar a mim?

Ele falava entredentes e aquilo fez a loira estremecer, em todos os anos que conhecia o príncipe, ele nunca pareceu tão irritado com ela por algum motivo, como naquele instante.

_ Sinto muito… Mas prefiro continuar esse assunto quando o senhor já tenha recuperado sua memória. - Ela falava com segurança e calma.

_ Não vai sair daqui, princesa. Quero a verdade

_ Como disse… Não tenho nada para aclarar na atual situação.

_ Se não existe nenhum motivo para que não seja minha… Dispa-se e deite na cama, que desejo tê-la agora!

Relena sentiu o coração disparar de aflição. O sangue da moça gelou e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, aquilo não parecia uma broma e nem tão pouco uma encenação. Lúcius ordenou que ela se deitasse com ele naquele instante e ela não sabia mais o que dizer. Passou por sua cabeça que ele poderia força-la, já que aquele príncipe estava muito diferente de seu amigo de infância. Os olhos dele eram duros e frios de repente e a jovem sentiu as lágrimas, se aproximarem de seus olhos, mas se negou a derrama-las. Por mais medo que sentisse naquele momento, Relena jurou para si que nunca mais seria fraca e não seria jamais intimidada por seu marido de novo e nem por ninguém. Negar-se-ia até o fim e se ele tentasse forçar algo, armaria um escândalo até que alguém a socorresse.

_ Vamos… Eu dei uma ordem para minha esposa. - Ele estava perdendo a paciência. - Tire sua roupa e deite nua na cama… Quero ver seu corpo e faze-la minha.

_ Sinto decepciona-lo milorde… Mas isso não irá acontecer.

Os olhos firmes da princesa e sua face decidida fizeram o príncipe se aproximar mais do rosto dela, atitude que teve como reação a jovem virar o rosto. Ele então parou e recuou, soltando as mãos e libertando-a de seu agarre. Relena sentiu uma mescla de alivio com surpresa. Os olhos dele fizeram-na acreditar que ele a forçaria, mas ela alegrou-se em ver que ali ainda restava algo de seu amado amigo de infância. Lúcius a observou de cima a baixo e deu as costas para ela.

_ Poderia se retirar, por favor… Desejo estar só.

Sua voz era controlada e ela resolveu não contestar. Relena segurou a saia e mesmo que ele não a visse, ela se curvou em uma reverência e seguiu em direção à porta, abriu e depois de dar uma ultima olhada para ele, saiu.

_ Relena… - Lúcius sussurrou após ouvir a porta se fechar.

-/-/-

Heero estava com seus quatro amigos, mais Zechs e Noin treinando na sala própria para as atividades esportivas. O ambiente era bom e descontraído. Quatre treinava esgrima com Trowa, enquanto Duo e Wufei estavam na linha tênue entre um treino com espadas e realmente se matarem. Heero treinava seus golpes de savate em uma espécie de saco de pancada e Zechs e Noin também treinavam com a espada, ele ajudava a noiva refinar seus ataques.

Um movimento e um barulho chamou a atenção dos sete que estavam concentrados em seus afazeres. Lorde Macben invadiu o local acompanhado de Jian e dois guardas do reino que corriam tentando para-los gritando que eles não tinham permissão para entrarem sem antes serem anunciados. O lorde e seu acompanhante ignoraram completamente as advertências e todos olharam a cena com muita atenção, inclusive Heero que era o mais afastado da porta de entrada se aproximou mais do grupo, seu olhar era frio e intimidador, estava louco por explicações.

Todos os rapazes estavam sem a parte de cima de suas roupas, deixando seus peitorais bem definidos a mostra. Noin usava uma calça e uma blusa justa que ia até o umbigo, deixando o restante de sua barriga a mostra. Ela olhava para Heero e para o lorde, sabendo que a situação ficaria muito tensa.

_ Você!

Gritou Macben ignorando todos que ali estavam, inclusive, o rei e sacando sua espada, apontou para Trowa que o encarava com descaso.

_ Como ousa cortejar minha noiva?

O lorde se aproximou até a ponta de sua espada ficar a poucos centímetros do cavaleiro que em nada se sentiu intimidado. Todos os amigos ali presentes tiraram os olhos do lorde e o depositaram sobre Trowa. Ao verem a face tranquila do amigo, voltaram a olhar para o lorde e esperaram pela próxima atitude. Até então, ninguém se manifestou.

_ Responda seu insolente.

_ Quer que eu responda?

_ Como se atreve ser tão petulante? Eu vou te ensinar bons modos…

O lorde se lançou sobre Trowa, mas as espadas de Duo e Quatre interceptaram seu ataque, só os dois se moveram por serem os mais próximos, Quatre estava à direita do cavaleiro e Duo a esquerda. Os amigos desarmaram facilmente o lorde que arregalou os olhos em temor ao ver o olhar assassino do loiro e do de trança. Jian observava a cena com tédio e Wufei não tirava seu olhar de canto de sobre o rapaz, esperando para ver se seu oponente de noites atrás ousava se manifestar.

_ Com que direito invade meu castelo e ameaça meu amigo… Lorde Macben!?

Heero entrou na frente de Trowa e encarou o lorde de frente, o olhar do rei fez o homem suar frio, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de recuar.

_ Esse… Digo… Ele cortejou minha noiva. E ainda me enviou um recado pela serva que contratei para protegê-la.

_ Protege-la? Você contratou aquela mulher para manter a Teyuki como prisioneira!

Trowa se manifestou pela primeira vez e avançou sobre o lorde, mas foi impedido por Heero que estendeu seu braço o proibindo de seguir. O lorde se enfureceu mais.

_ Teyuki? Para você ela é senhorita Teyuki!

_ E você não deveria nem ao menos cita-la.

Trowa o mirava com uma mescla de desprezo e irritação.

_ Já basta!

A voz do rei foi ouvida e o silêncio tomou conta. Zechs e os três cavaleiros que assistiam a cena estavam prontos para agir a mando de Heero em qualquer momento, Jian parecia com sono, já havia bocejado algumas vezes e Noin analisava a situação o mais tranquila possível.

_ Eu exijo a cabeça desse rapaz, meu rei.

Falou o lorde entredentes e Heero o encarou altivo.

_ Quem se crê para me exigir algo?

_ Eu… Eu…

O homem perdeu seu chão e ficou sem reação ao olhar mortal que recebeu.

_ Aqui… Você não faz exigências… - Heero soltou Trowa e caminhou até ficar a poucos centímetros do lorde. - Quem manda nesse castelo e nesse reino é meu pai e eu! Que fique claro na sua mente… Lorde.

Macben engoliu em seco, ele olhava para cima, pois Heero era bem mais alto que ele. As últimas palavras o rei pronunciou bem baixinho, soando como uma ameaça ao homem em sua frente.

_ Jamais quis lhe faltar ao respeito, meu rei… Mas ele me insultou e colocou em questão a honra de minha noiva.

O lorde baixou o tom de voz e tentou ser o mais calmo possível, falar no grito não o ajudaria em nada frente à Heero.

_ Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida com respeito à honra da senhorita Teyuki. Alguém aqui tem?

Heero perguntou e todos que estavam na sala com exceção dos dois guardas, Jian e o lorde, responderam em uníssono.

_ Não!

_ Então creio que o senhor pode começar a se acalmar.

_ Sinto muito, meu rei. Mas ainda peço que esse homem seja punido. Afinal eu sou um lorde. Quem ele é para me enfrentar dessa maneira, se sentindo igual?

_ Esse homem, a quem se refere é um cavaleiro do reino, filho de um Duque e para finalizar meu amigo. E tão nobre quanto o senhor… Lorde.

O homem baixou a cabeça sem graça com o que escutou. Trowa mantinha seu olhar arrogante direcionado ao seu confrontante e Heero teve uma ideia.

_ Trowa… Quais são seus interesses com a senhorita Teyuki?

O rei se virou para o amigo que foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta.

_ Bem… Os melhores. Posso assegurar.

_ Ela é minha noiva!

_ Ficarei feliz em mudar esse quadro.

O cavaleiro olhou com deboche para o lorde que sentiu seu sangue ferver. Heero meditou um pouco mais naquelas palavras e apontou um dedo para o amigo e lançou lhe um olhar, que dispensara as palavras, fazendo com que o homem de olhos verdes e cabelos marrons entendesse a advertência e apenas assentisse em concordância.

_ Lorde… Acompanhe-me até o escritório. Tenho um assunto que tratar contigo!

Heero falou para o homem, mas não o olhou, passou por ele, trombando de ombro, o que fez o homem perder um pouco do equilíbrio. Pegou sua camisa e a vestiu ao passo que andava para fora da grande sala. O lorde lançou novamente um olhar mortífero para o cavaleiro e após ouvir Heero o chamar pela última vez saiu do local acompanhado de Jian, que mudou sua face de tédio para frio, ao ver que o chefe se virava em sua direção, tentado demonstrar seu falso apoio ao lorde.

Zechs aproveitou a oportunidade para repreender corretamente os guardas que não impediram o lorde de entrar sem ser avisado. Wufei ficou incomodado com a presença de Jian e Quatre e Duo trocaram olhares confusos sobre toda aquela cena que presenciaram. Noin ficou pensativa em seu canto, observando Trowa de longe, tentando decifrar qualquer reação que ele desse.

Heero entrou no escritório e deu ordens para que não fosse interrompido por ninguém. O lorde o seguiu e Jian ficou do lado de fora. O rei fez sinal para que o nobre sentasse e ele ficou em pé do seu lado da mesa. Encarou fixamente o homem em sua frente e foi direto ao assunto.

_ Eu quero que você cancele o casamento com senhorita Teyuki Yukiame.

O lorde arregalou os olhos com a ordem e sentiu uma mescla de ódio com receio se apoderar dele.

-/-/-

Kelly andava pelo corredor do castelo com uma bandeja em mãos onde tinha chá e duas xícaras, ela portava o pedido da rainha que estava conversando com o conde na biblioteca. Porém, como era inevitável, ela teve que passar pela frente do escritório e sua surpresa foi inexplicável, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Jian.

_ Então você realmente trabalha no castelo?

_ Melhor que trabalhar para um homem tão desprezível como o lorde…

As palavras venenosas dele não surtiram efeito na moça, que devolveu a provocação com arrogância. Mas, tão pouco incomodou o rapaz que esboçou um sorriso sarcástico.

_ Você não faz ideia de quem é meu verdadeiro chefe… Aliás… Você faz sim. Você fugiu dele…

Ele riu se divertindo com o desgosto que a moça mostrou em sua face.

_ Por quê? Por que fez aquilo comigo?

O guarda que estava em frente à porta prestava atenção na conversa observando-os de rabo de olho. Os dois falavam a uns cinco metros dele e suas vozes não eram altas, mas o homem de sentinela conseguia escutar uma palavra ou outra.

_ Eu precisava de dinheiro… E ele me ofereceu uma excelente quantia por você.

_ Eu sou sua… Ah esquece. Não vale a pena falar com você!

Ela respondia entredentes e sua vontade era de bater nele com a bandeja em suas mãos, mas conteve sua ira. Sabia muito bem que aquele não era o momento de arrumar confusão.

_ Onde está Mei?

Kelly voltou a perguntar.

_ Em um lugar seguro…

_ E onde é?

_ Não te interessa… Contente-se em saber que ela está ótima. Eu posso dar a ela o que ela precisar, diferente de você… O que poderia dar a ela sendo serva do rei?

_ Dignidade. Agora saia da minha frente! Se não quer me contar onde ela está, tudo bem. Descobrirei de qualquer forma.

A morena seguiu seu rumo, mas antes que saísse de perto dele foi impedida por seu agarre. Jian a segurou pelo braço com força e a encarou com desprezo e deboche.

_ Ele sabe que você está aqui.

Kelly sentiu o medo percorrer seu corpo, mas não se intimidou. Olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado e respondeu com a mesma forma que ele lhe falou.

_ E eu com isso?

_ Ele logo virá buscá-la… E você novamente será dele…

_ Quem virá buscá-la?

Uma voz grossa e intimidante rompeu a conversa no meio de forma brusca. Os dois olharam para trás a fim de ver quem se intrometia na conversa e se surpreenderam ao ver Wufei parado a poucos passos deles. O cavaleiro encarava Jian com ódio. Alternava seu olhar entre o rapaz, a moça e a forma pouco delicada que o rapaz usava para segurar o braço dela. Pela forma que Jian apertava, Wufei não teve duvidas que devesse estar machucando-a, mas ela nem sequer demonstrava dor.

_ Solte-a ou corto sua mão fora.

O cavaleiro apontou a mão de Jian com a ponta de sua espada. O rapaz de beleza selvagem suspirou e soltou a moça. Kelly sentiu alívio pela chegada do moreno, mas também medo de que ele pudesse castiga-la pela cena.

_ O que deseja? Esse assunto é entre eu e ela.

Jian encarou Wufei com atrevimento, o que apenas irritou mais o cavaleiro.

_ Se torna meu assunto a partir de agora!

Wufei encurtou o espaço entre eles e encarou a Jian.

_ Quer realmente entrar em uma briga comigo? - Wufei perguntou.

_ O que eu queria fazer eu já fiz…

_ E seria? - Wufei fez cara de deboche. - Intimidar uma mulher? Se quiser arrumar problema, enfrente a mim. Ficarei muito feliz em cortar você em pedaços.

Jian riu e Kelly se irritou da forma que Wufei se referiu a ela.

_ Quem disse que preciso de seu socorro milorde?

Wufei olhou para ela incrédulo e Jian sorriu satisfeito.

_ Prefere que eu o deixe machucá-la?

_ Eu sei muito bem me defender… - Ela então tirou os olhos do cavaleiro e mirou o rapaz que a enfrentava, e com olhos felinos avisou. - Principalmente de você… Você não me assusta mais!

_ Vejo que não mudou nada, Kelly.

O rapaz falou, satisfeito com a discussão armada entre o cavaleiro e a moça.

_ Cala sua boca ou arranco sua cabeça agora.

Wufei quase rosnou para ele de ódio e voltou a falar com ela.

_ Eu não permitirei que ninguém te machuque.

_ Agradeço a preocupação… Mas ficarei bem.

A morena voltou a andar para seu destino inicial. Jian a olhou satisfeito e Wufei irritado. Depois, o cavaleiro se voltou novamente para o homem que iniciou a discussão.

_ Se aproxime dela novamente e eu faço você se arrepender de ter nascido.

_ Sinto decepciona-lo milorde, mas eu não tenho medo de você.

_ Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Wufei sorriu e intrigou o rapaz.

_ Por quê?

_ Porque se você tivesse medo, provaria que não passa de um covarde qualquer... O que não me daria nenhum gosto em te matar. Mas como tem coragem… Eu vou adorar arrancar pedaço por pedaço da sua maldita pele.

O cavaleiro passou por ele trombando ombro com ombro e sem olhar para trás seguiu o caminho que Kelly seguira. Jian ficou um tempo olhando para o lugar que estava o cavaleiro e sentiu seu sangue ferver. Não poderia deixar aquilo passar. Wufei seria com certeza alguém que cedo ou tarde ele pretendia matar. E da pior forma que ele pudesse imaginar. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente, se acalmando, depois se encostou à parede e ficou a espera do lorde sair.

-/-/-

Macben passou tanto tempo olhando para o rei que já começava a sentir seu pescoço doer por estar olhando para cima. Heero não mudou sua expressão e tão pouco se moveu, continuou firme em sua posição e a espera de uma resposta. Então o lorde reagiu.

_ Deixe-me ver se entendi bem… Vossa majestade deseja que termine meu relacionamento com a senhorita Teyuki?

O homem falou levantando da cadeira, ainda sem assimilar o assunto. Heero apenas assentiu, com uma face de desanimo.

_ Com que direito o senhor me pede isso, majestade?

_ Com o direito que eu quiser… Não preciso de permissão para pedir-lhe não, ordenar-lhe que cancele a boda.

_ Majestade… Com todo o respeito que o senhor merece. Eu não vejo motivos para cancelar essa boda. A senhorita é muito linda e me atrai como mulher… Fora isso, empreguei muito dinheiro nela.

_ Certo… De quanto estamos falando?

O lorde encarava ao rei com horror aos olhos, e por dentro o desespero e o ódio se apossando dele.

_ De quanto estamos falando?

_ Sim… Qual o seu preço para desfazer esse equivocado compromisso?

O lorde viu Heero se sentar na poltrona do rei e encostar, relaxadamente no encosto, olhando-o com um ar de tranquilidade, mas ao mesmo tempo intimidador. O lorde teve vontade de matar ao rei ali mesmo, aproveitando que Heero o chamou para conversar, mas não se deu ao trabalho de arrumar-se devidamente e nem se armar. Pensou algumas vezes em cravar sua espada no peito do rei, mas sabia que em seguida seria enforcado.

_ Se… Vossa majestade tem algum interesse em minha noiva… Estou de acordo em ceder-lhe a primeira noite. Mas, não penso em desfazer o noivado.

Heero desencostou e olhou firme para o lorde que manteve sua expressão firme.

_ A primeira noite… Acaso pensa que eu exerço esse tipo de pratica ridícula? Eu não tenho nenhum interesse na senhorita Yukiame. Realmente ela é muito linda, mas é só.

_ Se não é isso? Por que devo cancelar a boda?

_ Lorde… Não finja que não sabe. Tenho observado lhe muito e sei muito bem o tipo de homem que tenho a minha frente…

A forma que Heero falou, desprezando de todas as formas o lorde, fez com que o nobre sentisse o ódio carregar seu corpo.

_ O que insinua?

Perguntou irritado.

_ Não insinuo nada… Agora, ponha seu preço.

Macben sorriu irônico.

_ Duvido que seu pai, o rei Dante, concorde em que o senhor retire ouro do cofre do reino, para comprar uma mulher para seu amigo.

Heero esboçou seu sorriso sádico de canto de boca e Macben perdeu o seu de seu rosto.

_ Sabe lorde… Nota-se que o senhor pouco sabe sobre mim…

Heero levantou e colocou o peso de seu corpo sobre as mãos apoiadas a mesa.

_ Eu não necessito do ouro de meu pai, e muito menos tirar o dinheiro do reino. Além de rei de Sank eu tenho outro reino que é inteiramente meu… Assim como o dinheiro. Portanto, ou coloca um valor ou eu coloco.

_ Não vou colocar um valor…

Macben ficou sem graça pela descoberta. Ele conhecia a história de Heero, mas nunca havia realmente parado para analisar o quão poderoso era o homem a sua frente. Ele gelou com a ideia de que eles poderiam estar enfrentando o inimigo mais difícil da vida deles e o mais mortal também.

_ Muito bem… O que acha de eu pagar-lhe dez mil moedas de ouro, e não o prendê-lo por desacato ao rei?

_ Desacato ao rei?

_ Sim… Afinal tenho oito testemunhas que presenciaram sua forma grosseira de atrapalhar meu treino e como você não acatou minhas ordens quando mandei se afastar de Trowa.

_ Majestade… Ele cortejou minha noiva.

Macben levantou a voz de repente e Heero bateu a mão com força na mesa, colocando em vigor toda sua altivez.

_ E eu vou presenteá-lo com sua ex-noiva. Façamos o seguinte… O senhor tem até o fim da semana para me responder a oferta. Se quiser o dinheiro que lhe ofereci, ótimo. Se quiser fazer uma contraproposta, faça… Mas…

Heero o encarou com uma frieza que Macben sentiu medo em até o último fio de cabelo.

_ Se tentar casar com ela, obrigá-la ou ficar com ela… Saiba que eu estarei te vigiando… E garanto, lorde… Que nem você e nem ninguém, vai querer ter a mim como inimigo.

_ O senhor já não está me vendo como inimigo, majestade?

_ Nesse momento, estou tratando-o como um comerciante. Você possui algo que eu quero e eu te pago por isso. Está claro?

_ Perfeitamente…

_ Que ótimo… Tenha um bom fim de tarde lorde Macben. E lembre-se… Até o fim da semana.

O lorde não falou mais nada, reverenciou o rei e saiu do escritório. Olhou para Jian e o rapaz entendendo, seguiu ao chefe e ambos deixaram o castelo. Jian percebeu que Macben estava transtornado e se perguntou o motivo, mas não se atreveu a expor sua dúvida.

Heero saiu do escritório e passou pela sala de treinamento, os amigos o encaram com curiosidade, mas ele nada disse, pegou sua espada e saiu direto para seus aposentos, apenas fazendo uma parada, para pediu a uma serva que preparasse seu banho.

-/-/-

O restante da tarde foi tranquilo em Sank. O jantar se tornou o momento mais tenso de todos, pois estavam todos na mesa e Lúcius não parou de encarar rosto por rosto dos que ali estavam. Heero apenas observou as reações do irmão e lançou olhares furtivos em direção a Relena que estava ao lado dele. Dante também analisou friamente o filho mais novo e Amanda o observava com os olhos brilhando de alegria por tê-lo de volta.

Duo e Quatre mantiveram uma secreta conversa sobre o paradeiro das meninas, com algumas observações de Trowa de tempos em tempos. Noin e Zechs assistiam o quadro todo que ali estava se apresentando a eles e pensavam o quanto tinham sorte de estarem juntos e se amarem. Manifestavam isso com trocas de olhares de cumplicidade e ele acariciando a mão da noiva. Wufei estava totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos. Não prestou atenção em nada e nem tão pouco se importava. Pensava em Kelly e Jian, se perguntava qual tipo de relacionamento eles tinham e quem era a pessoa que deveria vir buscá-la e porque ela era sempre tão arisca com ele. Aquilo o incomodava muito mais do que ele tinha coragem de admitir.

O jantar terminou em silêncio praticamente, com as vozes podendo apenas ser ouvidas em alguns momentos quando se eram feitas perguntas do tipo: A comida está de seu agrado? Deseja mais alguma coisa? Após se levantarem da mesa cada um tomou seu próprio rumo deixando apenas um cortês, boa noite aos demais.

-/-/-

Wufei chegou à porta do quarto das empregadas, não sabia bem como havia ido parar lá. Sua última lembrança é de haver saído para caminhar após o jantar e pensar nos últimos acontecimentos, e quando percebeu estava de frente ao quarto onde Kelly dormia. Levantou a mão para tocar a porta, mas voltou a baixa-la. Pensou algum tempo sobre se deveria ou não bater e desistiu. Deu meia volta para voltar ao seu quarto e acabou encontrando o olhar confuso da morena que ele tanto procurava.

_ O que faz aqui?

Ela questionou intrigada, olhando para ele e para porta de forma sincronizada.

_ Eu…

Ele ficou sem fala, por algum motivo ela causava esse efeito nele.

_ Pretende terminar sua frase hoje? Estou cansada e quero dormir.

Ela tentou passar por ele e ir para seu quarto, mas Wufei a impediu segurando-lhe o braço. A moça olhou para ele, depois para seu agarre e devolveu o olhar para ele. O cavaleiro a encara fixamente, o agarre não era forte, ela poderia se soltar o momento que quisesse, mas não o fez.

_ Gostaria de falar com você…

Sua voz era calma, o que era estranho vindo dele, mas ao mesmo tempo soou forte e rouca o que lhe deu um charme especial e a jovem sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas controlou-se muito bem.

_ De que quer falar?

_ Eu ainda não entendo o motivo de sempre ser tão arisca comigo…

_ Eu apenas não sou como você está acostumado.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Você trata as mulheres como fracas… Eu não sou fraca.

_ As mulheres são fracas… Para isso existem os homens… Para protegê-las.

_ Então, o que me diz da lady Lucrezia Noin? Pelo que eu saiba ela até mesmo enfrenta exércitos com você e sua equipe.

_ Lucrezia é uma exceção a regra…

Wufei ficou sem graça pela lembrança. Passou a mão nos cabelos e soltou o braço da jovem. Kelly notou e sentiu-se satisfeita.

_ Existem muitas exceções à regra… Só você não sabe disso.

Ela falava com ele em um tom bem próximo a um sussurro. A proximidade deles fazia o coração de ambos bater forte e acelerado. A distância de suas faces era de milímetros. Wufei voltou a olhar para ela e seu corpo começou a esquentar.

_ Então é isso? E se eu prometer não mais te julgar como frágil?

_ Você apenas estaria constatando um fato… Boa noite, milorde…

Ela então virou em direção ao quarto e quando estava prestes a entrar ouviu ele a chamar.

_ Kelly… Quem está atrás de você?

A morena encarou de volta o cavaleiro e viu em seus olhos uma mistura de súplica, que ela julgou ser por respostas, e desejo, que ela entendia que ele sentia, pois com ela era igual, só não admitiria. Wufei a encarava, passando seus olhos pelos delas, descendo até a boca, depois percorrendo o corpo e voltando para os olhos amendoados da moça a sua frente. Kelly, nada falou, seus olhos o percorreram por inteiro e pararam em seus lábios, depois se fixaram nos olhos puxados e negros do cavaleiro e com altivez ela abriu a porta e entrou, trancando-a com chave. Wufei soltou o ar, sentiu-se frustrado. Bagunçou o cabelo e seguiu seu caminho de volta a seu quarto.

-/-/-

No dia seguinte, o sol entrou agressivamente pelas enormes janelas dos quartos, dando bom dia a todos que ainda dormiam. Relena acordou ainda sonolenta e sentindo-se incompleta. Olhou para o lado e lembrou-se da manhã anterior, a qual pode acordar nos braços de seu amor. Mas, devido à volta de Lúcius ela não achou prudente passar a noite com Heero. Deveria ser discreta até o dia que pudesse se separar definitivamente de Lúcius. Sorriu, lembrando o olhar do rei no corredor quando ela passou por ele e não o beijou.

_ Por favor, Heero… Não me odeie.

Riu infantil, achando aquela face muito doce, por uns minutos se perguntou se havia realmente visto aquela expressão no rosto de seu amado ou tudo não passou de uma ilusão. Decidiu espantar os pensamentos e se levantar para mais um dia. Escolheu rapidamente um vestido, como estava se sentindo feliz, pegou um de seus favoritos, ele tinha a saia roxa e a parte de cima lilás com branco, um decote amplo, mas não vulgar e seus ombros ficavam de fora ao passo que seus braços eram cobertos por mangas longas. Suas servas não demoraram em chegar e ajudá-la com o banho.

-/-/-

Heero despertou e ficou um tempo olhando para o teto. Estava sem camisa e o lençol jogado cobrindo do quadril para baixo apenas. Ele pensava em Relena e em Lúcius.

_ Inoportuna hora a sua de perder a memória, meu irmão.

Ouviu baterem à porta e nem se incomodou em responder. O visitante foi insistente e ele continuou ignorando, até que ouviu a porta se abrir e levantou a contragosto a cabeça para ver quem era o incômodo. Viu Duo entrando e voltou a deitar, sabendo que nada que dissesse faria o amigo sair.

_ Bom dia Heero…

Duo, como sempre, com seu bom humor e Heero, como sempre, com seu temperamento congelante.

_ O que deseja?

_ Bom… Já que pelo visto sua noite mal dormida e eu tenho uma leve suspeita da razão disso…

Heero olhou para o amigo com um olhar assassino e o de trança deu uma risadinha e continuou ignorando a advertência recebida.

_ Fez você acordar de mal humor… Gostaria de expor a você uma excelente ideia que eu e os rapazes, incluindo Zechs tivemos.

_ E porque você veio me acordar para falar isso?

_ Porque eu sei que você seria incapaz de me matar…

Heero revirou os olhos e jogou o lençol de lado, levantando da cama. Duo satisfeito em acordar o amigo continuou.

_ Como eu dizia… Tivemos uma ideia que poderá nos ajudar a desmascarar ou ao menos nos dar uma pista de quem é o culpado de tudo...

O comunicado ganhou a atenção de Heero que parou para ouvir a informação. A serva que havia preparado o banho do rei tocou na porta para avisar que tudo estava pronto, Heero a dispensou e foi tomar seu banho, enquanto Duo sentado em uma cadeira um pouco distante dele narrava tudo.

-/-/-

Após o café da manhã, Heero acompanhado dos quatro amigos foi para seu escritório, revisar alguns papéis do reino, quando batem à porta e ele ordena que entre, era Relena que pedia licença para prosseguir e Heero levantou ao vê-la.

_ Mandou me chamar?

Pergunta para Heero.

_ Sim. Quero que organizem um dia de festa comemorando a volta do príncipe. Quero que o reino todo seja convidado e os aliados também... Com jogos, banquete e tudo o mais que for necessário.

_ Perdoe-me a duvida, mas não estamos em guerra?

Relena estranhou. E Heero esboçou seu peculiar sorriso de canto. Os outros quatro o imitaram, enquanto assistiam a cena e a princesa gelou.

_ Sim... Mas o retorno do príncipe não deve passar em branco.

Os cinco tramavam algo, ela tinha total certeza disso, resolveu que deveria esperar para descobrir, já que mesmo que insistisse muito, jamais lhe contariam nada.

_ Muito bem... E para quando seria?

_ Hum... Para dentro de dois dias.

_ Heero. – Ela se assombrou tanto com a data que simplesmente esqueceu a formalidade, que supostamente deveria exercer frente aos demais. – É impossível organizar uma festa dessa magnitude em tão curto espaço de tempo.

_ Acho que é um tempo bom para isso. Usufrua de quem quiser para ajudá-la, chame minha mãe, ela adora realizar festas... Chame Lucrezia para te ajudar, peça a Kelly que seja seu braço direito, convide suas amigas... Enfim. Prepare a festa para o domingo.

_ Mesmo assim... Precisaríamos de uma grande quantidade de mão de obra empenhada nisso.

_ Ofereça um pago extra aos camponeses que te ajudarem nisso.

A princesa suspirou em desistência, nada que dissesse o faria mudar de ideia.

_ Muito bem. Começarei os preparativos imediatamente.

_ Ótimo!

O rei voltou a sentar, agora com um ar muito tranquilo. A princesa assentiu e virou para partir, mas antes que deixasse o cômodo, se voltou para Trowa com um amplo sorriso nos lábios.

_ Senhor Trowa, gostaria de agradecê-lo imensamente.

Trowa se endireitou em um salto, ele estava quase sentado sobre uma cômoda que estava perto a porta de entrada.

_ E por qual motivo princesa? – Estranhou.

_ Já fiquei sabendo da forma como o senhor desafiou lorde Macben em defesa de Teyuki...

_ Ah sim? E como soube?

_ As novidades nesse reino correm rápidas. E devo dizer que foi algo que me deu uma enorme satisfação. O lorde nunca me caiu bem e fiquei muito feliz em saber que terá alguém que poderá coloca-lo em seu devido lugar.

Trowa esboçou um leve sorriso e fez uma pequena reverência.

_ A seu dispor, sempre que necessitar, princesa.

Ela riu.

_ Obrigada milorde. Sei que Teyuki estará em ótimas mãos.

O comentário dela deixou o rapaz sem fala. A princesa voltou a se despedir e deixou o cômodo.

_ E desde quando você se descobriu apaixonado pela jovem Teyuki... Trowa?

Duo começou o assunto olhando debochadamente para o amigo. Trowa ignorou o sarcasmo do de trança e resolveu responder sinceramente.

_ Não sei... Creio que o tempo que passamos viajando com o rei Dante, me fez refletir.

_ Só penso que ela é jovem demais…

Wufei resolveu se manifestar. E Duo encontrou a oportunidade de provocar o amigo, já que tinha sentido muita falta disso enquanto esteve fora.

_ Ah sim? E a Kelly? Está em uma idade boa?

_ O que quer insinuar?

Wufei respondeu entredentes para o de trança.

_ Fiz uma pergunta, simples e clara... Kelly está em uma boa idade?

_ Cuidado em falar dela…

Respondeu ameaçadoramente e tentou avançar em Duo que nem se moveu do lugar. Quatre entrou na frente do asiático, Trowa se divertia com a situação e Heero assistia com a cabeça apoiada na mão.

_ Calma Wufei... O Duo só fez uma pergunta. Afinal, você acabou de falar da idade da Teyuki.

Trowa se manifestou e Quatre o encarou em reprovação.

_ Fique a vontade para não ajudar... Trowa. – Falou o loiro.

_ Qual o problema? Não posso me expressar?

_ Pode. Mas já não viu o quanto Wufei está nervoso? – Quatre falou para o amigo e voltou-se visivelmente irritado para o asiático. – E você trate de se acalmar. Foi você quem começou a se meter onde não foi chamado.

Heero então levantou a cabeça surpreso com a reação do amigo, aliás, todos ali estranharam muito. O rei quebrou o gelo.

_ Quatre... Está tudo bem?

_ Sim. Só estou cansado dessas provocações. Nem parecem amigos.

Até Wufei se acalmou. Aquilo a sua frente nem sequer parecia com Quatre.

_ Quatre... Você está me deixando preocupado. – Falou Duo.

O loiro desistiu e voltou a sentar, passou a mão no rosto e resolveu falar.

_ Estou preocupado.

_ Com o que? – Wufei quis saber.

_ São tantas coisas, vocês não percebem? O reino está sendo atacado, tiveram a ousadia de entrar aqui e sequestrar o príncipe; Trowa está desafiando um lorde em favor da Teyuki; Heero... Desculpe-me que fale, mas você está tendo um caso com sua cunhada! E... E eu não tenho tido nenhuma noticia da Hadja...

_ Ah bom... Ufa. Agora tudo faz sentido. – Falou Duo soltando o ar, fingindo alívio. – Você está preocupado que a senhorita Hadja não tem aparecido. Espere um pouco que vou lá busca-la para você.

Levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou em direção à porta, mas foi impedido por Wufei que o parou e o empurrou para que voltasse a sentar. Quatre olhou com desânimo para Duo.

_ Quatre... – Heero voltou a falar. – Entendo suas preocupações. Creio que todos têm pensado nelas, mas quanto a Relena, isso é problema exclusivamente meu.

_ Aí que você se engana Heero, é gravíssima essa situação. – Quatre até baixou um pouco mais a voz.

_ Por quê? Eles se amam! – Interviu Duo.

_ Eu entendo isso perfeitamente. – Quatre olhou rapidamente para o de trança e voltou a encaram Heero. – Sei bem que entre você e Relena existe um grande amor... Notei isso desde o primeiro dia, mas ela ainda é casada. E Lúcius voltou.

_ Ela não o ama. E Lúcius armou para obriga-la a se casar! – Heero ficou nervoso.

_ Tudo bem... Mas como você pretende lidar com isso? Afinal seu irmão, nesse instante não pode responder por nenhum ato, já que está sem memória. – Trowa entrou na conversa.

_ Deixem esse assunto para mim...

_ Sinto muito. Normalmente eu concordaria com isso, porém dessa vez, sou obrigado a dizer que entendo a preocupação de todos aqui. – Wufei falou de forma direta. – Se tiver um problema com a lei, nós não permitiremos que nada te aconteça, portanto, o assunto também nos diz respeito.

_ Tudo bem... Já vi que não me deixarão em paz. – Heero decidiu falar e encerrar a conversa. - Saibam que Relena é minha. Pertence somente a mim. Eu fiz dela minha mulher e vou lutar contra tudo e todos para ficar com ela. Assim que Lúcius recuperar a memória, darei ordens para que o casamento deles seja anulado e me casarei com ela.

_ Essa é sua decisão? – Duo perguntou.

_ Sim. E nada e ninguém me farão mudar de ideia!

_ Muito bem. Lutaremos por isso. Aconteça o que acontecer! – Quatre concluiu e todos assentiram.

_ Agora que o assunto está aclarado... Por que não voltamos a falar do romance do Wufei com a Kelly?

Duo voltou para suas provocações e Quatre e Trowa riram, Heero voltou a relaxar e encostou-se a sua poltrona esperando para assistir a reação de Wufei, que por sua vez passou a mão no rosto tentando acalmar a irritação que começava a tomar conta dele.

_ Por que pensa isso? – Wufei estava se sentindo muito irritado.

_ Ah bom... Não sei... Talvez pelo fato de você ter trazido ela para cá a qualquer custo, ter duelado com um estranho durante o baile em defesa dela e em todo o momento estar olhando pra ela ou conversando... E, ah sim, Não podemos esquecer-nos de como você foi "delicado" com aqueles estupradores...

_ E daí?

_ Nada. Só desejo que você assuma…

Todos os amigos encararam o asiático que sentiu sua raiva aumentar, em especial pelo fato de que sentiu seu rosto enrubescer por ter sido descoberto. Duo não suportando mais segurar começou a rir incessantemente, Quatre e Trowa sorriram com a situação, Heero meneou a cabeça em negação, achando-os impossíveis de aguentar. Wufei encarava o de trança com ódio.

-/-/-

Kelly saiu para pegar água no poço e escutou um burburinho vindo de trás de uma moita alta e densa, estranhando resolveu olhar para ver quem era. Para o caso de serem bandidos, pegou um pedaço de tronco grosso, caído ao chão e foi até o local, pé ante pé, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível. Ao chegar bem perto das plantas ouvindo o sussurrar que mais parecia uma discussão, pulou em frente aqueles rapazes e se não fosse seu rápido reflexo teria acertado uma pancada em Cléo e Hadja que gritaram.

Kelly arregalou os olhos, confusa. As damas estavam vestidas feito dois jovens rapazes camponeses. Elas tinham os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, com um lenço amarrado no topo da cabeça e um chapéu sobre ele, camisa, calça e botas masculinas, não se esquecendo de nenhum acessório que completasse o visual. As moças caíram de bunda no chão e olharam a serva, ainda assustadas.

_ Kelly… - Disse Cléo. - Está tentando nos matar?

A ruiva levou a mão ao peito sentindo o coração pular forte. Kelly soltou o pedaço de árvore no chão e levou as mãos a cintura olhando incrédula para as moças. Hadja levantava do chão ainda ofegante pelo susto e batia a mão na roupa tentando limpar a terra.

_ As senhoritas podem me explicar o que fazem aqui… E vestidas de homem?

_ É uma longa história… - Cléo informou.

_ Nós fugimos de casa! - Hadja deixou claro.

_ Ou não tão longa assim… - Concluiu a ruiva, por fim.

Kelly riu discretamente, e chegou à conclusão que as damas daquele reino eram muito independentes. Meneou a cabeça e continuou.

_ E por que fugiram?

_ Meu pai e o da Hadja acham que é perigoso vir ao castelo por enquanto…

_ E pensaram que poderiam nos trancar eternamente em casa… Doce ilusão.

Hadja revirou os olhos e por fim sorriu vitoriosa. Cléo concordou com a amiga.

_ Tentamos entrar em contato com Teyuki, mas não pudemos… Então viemos nós.

Cléo informou.

_ Como está Quatre? - Hadja olhou com olhos temerosos para a morena. - Por favor, Kelly… Me diz que ele está bem.

A serva estranhou a pergunta. A dama segurou na mão dela e seu olhar se tornava cada vez mais desesperado por notícias.

_ Você não sabe?

_ Sei o que?

Hadja sentiu o medo se apossar dela. Cléo pousou uma mão no ombro da amiga e outro sobre as mãos de Kelly que Hadja segurava e pediu também por uma resposta.

_ Kelly… Hadja está sem dormir direito há dias… Diga-nos, por favor, como está o senhor Quatre?

_ Que estranho… A princesa escreveu várias cartas para você, senhorita Hadja…

_ Por quê? Ele piorou? Não me diga que ele…

_ Calma…

A morena apertou a mão da dama de volta e sorriu para dar a informação.

_ Ele está ótimo… Acordou faz alguns dias e já está cuidando de muitos assuntos que dizem respeito ao reino.

Hadja soltou o ar e sua tristeza foi gradativamente se transformando em alegria, ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. A felicidade não lhe deixava escolher se ria ou chorava, sentiu um alivio tão grande se apossar dela, levou suas mãos ao rosto e o escondeu, por alguns segundos, depois o descobriu e tinha os olhos molhados e um amplo sorriso nos lábios. Ela limpou as lágrimas e abraçou fortemente a Kelly e depois a Cléo. A primeira via a cena com satisfação e impressionada com a alegria que viu nascer nos olhos da dama. A segunda sentiu o alívio da amiga e também teve vontade de chorar, mas preferiu sorrir.

_ Onde… Onde ele está?

Hadja tentava se controlar ao passo que perguntava a Kelly, de forma incontrolável, sobre seu amado.

_ A última vez que soube, estava com seus amigos e o rei Heero no escritório…

Sem dizer mais nada a dama passou por ela e saiu correndo na direção indicada, apressada. A moça foi seguida por Cléo que queria acompanha-la. Kelly pensou que se alguém não as reconhecesse de longe, ela poderia explicar o que estava ocorrendo. As duas moças disfarçadas de homem, passaram pelos corredores levantando suspeitas e a atenção dos guardas. Por sorte Kelly pôde explicar de quem se tratavam, senão elas teriam sido paradas algumas vezes.

As jovens chegaram à porta do escritório e bateram várias vezes a espera de uma resposta. Heero e os quatro amigos que ainda mantinham o bom humor da conversa de antes estranharam as batidas frenéticas que ouviram. Heero se pôs de pé e ordenou que entrassem. Hadja abriu a porta passou o olhar pelo rosto de todos que ali estavam que por sua vez se surpreenderam ao vê-la naqueles trajes, e parou sobre Quatre, que estava sentado em uma das poltronas de visita frente à mesa. O loiro a olhou de cima a baixo e franziu o cenho ao ver sua dama vestida feito um camponês.

_ Senhorita Hadja…

A morena tirou o chapéu e o lenço de sua cabeça, e Quatre levantou ao vê-la chorando, a dama sem pensar em nada correu até o cavaleiro e o abraçou. Quatre a segurou no ar quando ela literalmente se jogou sobre ele. O cavaleiro entendeu então o motivo das lágrimas e começou a acariciar o cabelo, sedoso e brilhante, da moça, sentindo o perfume dela. Hadja estava suspensa do chão e pouco se importava que houvesse outras pessoas no cômodo. Ela afundou o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro de Quatre e sussurrou para só ele escutar.

_ Tive tanto medo de te perder…

O cavaleiro sorriu com a declaração e apertou ainda mais o abraço, tentando demostrar para ela que ele estava ali e não iria a lugar nenhum. Os quatro amigos ficaram compenetrados na cena que nem notaram que havia mais duas damas no recinto, desde o inicio. A cena era linda e mostrava um amor tão grande que dispensava as palavras. Duo então olhou para o lado e viu em baixo daquele chapéu, olhos verdes esmeraldas, desviando o foco do casal se abraçando e pousando sobre ele com altivez.

Cléo então retirou o chapéu e o levou até a cintura, fazendo uma reverência masculina para o cavaleiro, que riu de forma silenciosa para não estragar o momento do casal abraçado. Duo então olhou para os companheiros e informando que ia se retirar, com sua mirada, seguiu até a ruiva, que o abraçou em recepção. Duo, nem se importou com a presença dos demais e depositou um beijo delicado, mas cheio de sentimento nos lábios da moça. Depois foi até o ouvido dela e sussurrou algo:

_ Eu normalmente não me interesso por rapazes, mas com você eu abro uma exceção.

Ela riu baixinho com o gracejo e o beijou novamente, depois ele a segurou pela mão e deixou a sala. Heero deu sinal para os demais amigos e eles começaram a sair um por um, a fim de dar mais privacidade para Quatre e Hadja. Kelly e Wufei trocaram olhares e nada disseram, saíram juntos, sendo os últimos da fila, com ele deixando-a passar primeiro, fechando a porta ao sair.

Heero e Trowa seguiram para um lado, discutindo sobre a festa que dariam e Kelly e Wufei, seguiram para outro em silêncio absoluto. Ela estava indo para a cozinha e ele resolveu segui-la, com a desculpa de que iria tomar um café.

Hadja finalmente levantou sua cabeça e olhou para o cavaleiro, que ainda a segurava. Depois de escutar a porta se fechar e supor estarem sozinhos, ela decidiu falar com ele, mas ao olhar para os olhos doces de seu amado, as palavras desapareceram de sua mente, Hadja encurtou um pouco a pouco a distância entre seus lábios, deixando claro para ele sua vontade e o loiro, entendendo o recado, não esperou mais.

Quatre tocou seus lábios nos dela, primeiramente de forma doce e carinhosa, depois foi se tornando mais ardente, o beijo começou a ser mais lascivo, o cavaleiro sentiu a moça enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas e ele afrouxou um pouco seus braços ao redor dela para se ajeitar melhor, um braço ele desceu até a cintura dela, sustentando-a, e com a outra mão ele soltou o cabelo da morena, enlaçando seus dedos pelos longos fios.

Hadja se entregava completamente àquele beijo, seu corpo estava queimando por dentro e se pudesse nunca se soltar dele, o faria. Com uma mão segurou o rosto do cavaleiro para não se separarem e o com a outra, brincou com o cabelo liso dele. A declaração de sentimentos foi dispensada e ambos gostariam de se fundir naquele momento, mas isso seria improvável. Quatre encostou-se à mesa atrás dele, dividindo o peso e eles finalmente se separaram a procura de ar. Hadja sorriu, sentindo seu rosto arder e Quatre sorriu de volta de forma sedutora, acariciando o rosto da moça.

_ Eu não irei a nenhum lugar… Ficarei com você sempre…

_ Promete? - Ela perguntou. - Promete que nunca me deixará?

_ Eu juro.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar e passaram algum tempo namorando. Não tinham o que falar, não naquele momento. Decidiram ficar abraçados e se beijando até que alguém os procurasse.

Duo e Cléo imitaram os amigos e foram para o jardim, ele sentou no tronco de árvore tombado e ela se sentou no colo dele. O casal passou a tarde trocando juras de amor, abraçados e se beijando. A cumplicidade deles era admirável e invejável. Os casais foram interrompidos por Kelly, que foi lhes anunciar que o jantar seria servido e as damas eram convidadas de Heero, para se juntarem a eles a mesa.

O jantar foi animado, principalmente pela declaração de Quatre e Duo que expuseram publicamente seus interesses nas damas Hadja e Cléo. O romance deles era cativante. As jovens também tentaram conversar com o príncipe, com o intuito de fazê-lo recuperar a memória, já que elas foram informadas da triste realidade, mas Lúcius pouca atenção deu para elas. Seu olhar era diferente naquela noite. Ele estava mais sério e não parava de olhar para Heero e Relena durante o jantar.

-/-/-

Depois de jantarem, Duo e Quatre foram levar suas respectivas namoradas de volta à suas casas. Trowa que não sentia nenhum pouco de sono resolveu ir dar uma volta em seu cavalo, pegou sua espada e sua capa preta e saiu para um passeio ao redor do reino. O tempo estava fresco, mas o cavaleiro não se importou com o vento gelado que acertava seu rosto. Cavalgou sem rumo e quando percebeu, viu-se diante da mansão Yukiame.

Seu cavalo, Hevyarms, parecia inquieto, como se quisesse que seu dono fizesse algo, Trowa passava a mão no pescoço do animal tentando acalma-lo. O cavaleiro depois de muito tempo conseguiu atingir seu objetivo e voltou a focar seus olhos na propriedade. Trowa começou a cavalgar ao redor dos muros, verificando se tudo estava em ordem e viu uma árvore bem fácil de ser escalada e encostada no muro. Desceu do cavalo e o amarrou em um galho dela, depois escalou o tronco e quando chegou ao topo, pode confirmar o quão fácil era invadir aquele lugar.

_ Fique comportado Hevyarms…

Trowa pulou o muro e esgueirando-se pelas sombras alcançou a porta dos fundos da mansão, era de madeira maciça, forçou a maçaneta e constatou o quão nula era a segurança da família, a porta estava destrancada e ele entrou facilmente na cozinha.

_ Árvore facilitando o acesso ao topo do muro, sem guardas e porta destrancada… Pergunto-me como ninguém nunca entrou aqui.

Expôs em um sussurro sua indignação. Pensou em voltar para o castelo, mas algo o dizia que não custava nada confirmar se Teyuki estava bem. Resolveu então começar sua procura pela mansão, não tinha ideia de onde ficava o quarto da jovem, mas decidiu que o encontraria. Saiu da cozinha e com passos de gato, saiu à procura dos quartos. Passou pela sala de visita, seguiu por um longo corredor e chegou ao hall de entrada, subiu as escadas e começou a procurar pelos quartos. Abria porta por porta tentando o máximo de silêncio, até que finalmente, na última porta, encontrou a moça. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Ele observou o quarto rapidamente e focou na jovem dormindo. Ela estava com seu cabelo longo espalhado pelo travesseiro, a coberta já não a tampava corretamente, limitando-se em ficar apenas sobre a perna esquerda, deixando a direita a mostra, sua camisola branca era iluminada pela luz da lua e a dama estava realmente tranquila em suas feições, como se nada pudesse incomodá-la. Trowa se aproximou mais da jovem e tocou o lençol, sentiu vontade de acariciar a pele branca dela, mas se conteve.

_ Não posso…

Ele decidiu ir embora do quarto e quando já estava abrindo a porta ouviu uma voz doce.

_ Quem está ai?

Ele virou o rosto para ver a jovem, agora sentada na cama, segurando o lençol sobre ela, tentando se esconder. Seus olhos eram apreensivos, a voz dela era baixa e a falta de luz sobre a porta do quarto escondia o cavaleiro que estava encoberto pela escuridão total. Trowa pensou em seguir seu caminho, mas sabia que poderia deixá-la muito assustada se simplesmente saísse sem dar uma justificativa. Fechou novamente a porta do quarto e caminhou até a luz que entrava da janela, vendo a expressão aterrorizada no rosto dela aumentar com o som dos passos dele na direção dela.

_ Sou eu, senhorita Teyuki… Trowa Barton.

Resolveu anunciar sua presença antes mesmo de atingir a luz, o que fez a moça soltar o ar de alívio e o lençol também. Teyuki sorriu aliviada, passando a mão no rosto e levando-a até o coração, se acalmando do susto.

_ Desculpe, não foi minha intenção…

_ O que faz aqui?

Ela o interrompeu, assim que recuperou consciência do que realmente estava acontecendo.

_ Em realidade… Vi uma grande falha na proteção de sua casa… E, portanto, resolvi entrar e confirmar que estava tudo bem.

_ E porque está em meu quarto?

_ Eu…

_ Esquece… Realmente não importa.

_ Você está bem?

Teyuki sentia-se incomodada, mas não era por ele, e sim por saber que ele não foi vê-la, por querer vê-la, e sim porque havia uma falha na segurança. Trowa por sua vez, entendeu que o problema era com ele e baixou a cabeça, agradecendo a pouca luz, para que ela não visse sua face de desapontamento.

_ Foi um erro. Peço que me perdoe…

O cavaleiro deu meia volta e saiu do quarto. A jovem demorou alguns segundos para ver que ele estava partindo e reagir. A dama levantou rapidamente e deixando de lado seu robe e chinelo, saiu correndo atrás de Trowa que já estava descendo as escadas.

_ Trowa!

Forçou a voz para que seu sussurro pudesse ser escutado e para sua alegria, assim se sucedeu. O cavaleiro parou no fim da escada e a mirou. Teyuki desceu os degraus encurtando o espaço entre eles, segurou Trowa pela mão e o puxou para que entrassem na biblioteca. Ela fechou a porta com chave, antes de voltar a encará-lo. O cavaleiro apenas observou em silêncio.

_ Desculpe-me… Não era minha intenção…

_ A senhorita não deve se desculpar… Eu nunca deveria ter invadido sua casa e muito menos seu quarto.

Ela o olhou confusa.

_ Não foi o fato de haver estado em meu quarto que me incomodou…

_ Então?

_ Foi o fato de ter estado ali apenas porque achou a seguridade da mansão ruim, e não por querer me ver…

Ela declarou e baixou a cabeça envergonhada. Trowa sorriu e se aproximou dela. Segurou o queixo da jovem e levantou o rosto dela.

_ Eu só entrei porque quis te ver…

Os olhos da moça começaram a brilhar, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e ela viu naquele instante uma oportunidade que, talvez, não fosse ter nunca mais.

_ Trowa…

_ Sim…

_ Eu não quero passar o restante da noite sozinha…

As palavras dela, apesar de possibilitarem mais de um entendimento, para ele não houve nenhuma dúvida. Ele entendeu perfeitamente o pedido da moça e acariciou o rosto dela com a mão ao passo em que pensava em sua decisão.

_ Você… Tem ideia do que está me pedindo?

_ Sim… Tenho total consciência disso…

_ E tem certeza que é o que deseja?

_ De todo meu coração… Se tenho que ter minha primeira vez… Quero que seja com você… Trowa eu…

O cavaleiro não deixou a jovem terminar de falar e a beijou. Dessa vez, não era ele que recebia um beijo de surpresa e sim ela. Trowa a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo e desceu suas mãos pela cintura dela, passando pelo bumbum e ao chegar à coxa, a puxou para cima, fazendo a jovem cruzar as pernas atrás dele. Com ela agarrada nele, e sem interromperem o beijo, caminhou lentamente, até o sofá que estava no meio da sala, que ele havia decorado a posição quando entrou no cômodo.

Ele ajoelhou sobre o móvel e a baixou até que ela pudesse se deitar. Separaram-se para ele desamarrar a capa que portava, sob os olhos atentos da jovem. Trowa deixou cair no chão à peça de roupa, seguida de sua espada e abriu seu colete e camisa. Teyuki passou as mãos pelo peitoral nu e forte de Trowa, com um carinho e cuidado, como se ela tocasse uma divindade.

_ Eu te amo tanto…

A voz dela saiu de forma sensual, o que fez o corpo de Trowa se excitar, o cavaleiro, sorriu malicioso e voltou a beijar a jovem, agora com mais ânsia. Ele a apertava contra seu corpo, retirando gemidos da jovem. A dama abriu a boca, dando passagem total a ele e Trowa a puxou para seu colo. Ele sentou no sofá e ela sentou sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado, eles ainda estavam vestidos e o cavaleiro a acariciava ainda sobre a camisola.

A morena já não aguentava mais esperar, começou a retirar as roupas de seu parceiro, sentindo o calor aumentar dentro dela, Trowa já estava totalmente nu na parte de cima e com a parte de baixo aberta, graças a morena, que se sentia impaciente.

_ Calma…

A voz dele era rouca e sensual, o que fez a jovem ter seu desejo acentuado.

_ Trowa…

Ele entendeu o recado e passou a mão pelas pernas dela e lentamente começou a retirar a camisola da moça, depois a vendo pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, observou com cuidado o corpo bem modelado que ela tinha. Com uma mão segurou um dos seios dela, o acariciando com cuidado e viu a jovem fechar os olhos, aproveitando o momento. Depois, ele a retirou de cima e terminou de se livrar de suas calças e botas, para então voltar a ajoelhar no chão, frente a ela.

A dama, não perdia a oportunidade de observar aquele homem, notando cada pedaço bem trabalhado daquele corpo e o quão excitado ele estava. Estremeceu com o fato de que em breve o teria dentro de si, que se fundiriam em uma única carne, e sofreu ao lembrar que em breve não seria mais dele. Mas, não permitiria que nada atrapalhasse sua felicidade naquele momento e logo, apagou aquela memória triste.

Trowa beijava o seio dela ao passo que retirava a última peça de roupa que faltava, a calcinha. Ele subiu a mão pela parte interna da coxa dela, sentindo a pele macia e lisa sob seus dedos até chegar a seu intimo, e o tocou. Teyuki gemeu e pediu que ele a tomasse. Trowa levantou do chão e subiu no sofá posicionando-se entre as pernas dela e a possuiu. Entrou lentamente para que a jovem pudesse se acostumar com a dor e depois esperou que ela desse permissão para continuar.

A dor sumiu e deu espaço para o prazer, Teyuki e Trowa finalmente se amaram e selaram o sentimento que havia entre eles, os beijos, os movimentos constantes de vai e vem, o abraço, as caricias, tudo deixou claro que entre aquele casal não existia apenas a luxúria do momento, mas sim um sentimento incontestável. Teyuki se tornou mulher nos braços de seu amado e nada e ninguém poderia inverter aquele quadro.

Trowa perdeu todas as dúvidas que ainda tinha com respeito a seus sentimentos por ela, e chegou à conclusão que poderia passar a vida inteira fazendo amor com ela, beijando-a e sentindo-a sua que nunca iria se arrepender ou se cansar. E Teyuki por sua vez, apenas confirmou o que seu coração já havia lhe informado, antes.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Ola pessoal tudo bem?<em>

_Não coloquei notas iniciais dessa vez, pois não achei necessário._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e me mandem muitas reviews. Ok?_

_Recebi as respostas das minhas repostas, de algumas de vcs... E prefiro responder depois pessoalmente (entenda via chat) pq algumas coisas que li... Requerem uma conversa depois. :)_

_Mas, quero agradecer o carinho de todas que tem acompanhado minha fic. E principalmente agradeço muito, o carinho e confiança que vcs tem em mim._

_Espero nunca decepcioná-las._

_Quem ainda não me mandou review do 18, saiba que não perdoo... kkkkkkkkk Pode mandar assim mesmo. rsrs_

_Enfim, creio que disse tudo, aguardo os comentários ansiosamente e obrigada por tudo mesmo!_

_Meninas, amo muito vcs! ;) Beijinhos e REVIEWS!_


	20. Armações

_Oi pessoal, demorei muito? Não respondam. u.u kkkkkkkkk_

_Bom, serei breve. A personagem Heiren que vcs conheceram logo a seguir pertence a Jessica Yoko, uma de minhas fiéis leitoras e grande amiga, se gostarem dela e a quiserem... Peçam para ela e lhe deem os devidos créditos, ok?_

_ATENÇÃO: Teremos mais uma cena Lemon e garanto que tentei ser o mais sugestiva e sensual que explicita, por isso espero que gostem e não se chateiem comigo, está bem?A cena é a penúltima do capitulo e se alguém se incomodar, antes de pular, comece a ler com autela que poderam identificar facilmente as cenas, mais hots, por assim dizer. Já que não é apenas uma cena de sexo, tendo também alguns momentos de conversa referente a história. Ok?  
><em>

_Bom, é isso... Amo vcs e até o fim do capitulo._

* * *

><p><strong>20. Armações<strong>

Após seu momento de paixão com aquela jovem que se entregou sem medo, Trowa a observava dormir tranquila com a cabeça sobre seu peito, ambos deitados no chão da biblioteca, com suas roupas como forro e coberta. O cavaleiro lançou um olhar pela janela e viu que não demoraria muito para que amanhecesse, então com cuidado a tirou de cima colocando-a sobre o sofá, para então se vestir. Depois de pronto, Trowa cobriu Teyuki com a camisola que ela portava quando se encontraram e a carregou nos braços até o quarto da jovem, depositando-a com delicadeza sobre a cama.

_ Aonde vai?

Ele então viu os olhos da moça se abrirem com uma mescla de tristeza e alegria, desesperada por uma resposta.

_ Por mais que eu queira acordar amanhã te envolvendo em meus braços… Isso ainda não é permitido.

_ Verei você em breve?

_ Mais cedo do que imagina.

Ela sorriu e ele a beijou com ternura, depois a cobriu com o lençol e saiu do quarto e com passos rápidos, abandonou a propriedade antes de ser descoberto por alguém.

Trowa cavalgava calmamente rumo ao castelo, apreciando o ar fresco da madrugada, sentindo o cheiro suave do orvalho, enquanto pensava no que havia se passado com a jovem, e o quanto seus sentimentos com respeito a ela se modificaram, mas algo ruim o tirou agressivamente de seu momento de paz. Um cheiro forte de queima, acompanhado de em clarão e gritos desesperados misturados com prantos vinham do norte, e aquele quadro assustadoramente infernal pode ser visto de cima daquele monte, onde o cavaleiro se encontrava.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Trowa deu a ordem e atiçando seu cavalo, correram a toda velocidade na direção daquele local, quanto mais se aproximava, mais seus olhos se abriam de assombro. O cenário se tornava cada momento mais monstruoso e quando ele atingiu uma distância segura e que lhe brindava uma visão perfeita, puxou as rédeas, obrigando Heavyarms empinar e relinchar ao brecar bruscamente.

O cavaleiro então observou a cena analiticamente. Viu as casas daquele povo humilde arderem em fogo alto e incontrolável, homens sendo espancados e torturados até a morte, mulheres sendo estupradas na frente de suas famílias, crianças arrastadas e jogadas de qualquer jeito dentro de prisões móveis, feitas em carroças. Devia ter por volta de uns quarenta bandidos ou mais, que riam e se divertiam causando o terror. Seus olhares eram sádicos, não havia compaixão, respeito ou consideração por ninguém. A única vontade deles era causar o pânico e a destruição daquelas pessoas.

No meio daquela confusão toda, Trowa avistou um garoto que devia ter por volta de 10 anos, e notou a coragem do rapaz, que tentava se munir com pedaços de pau, pedras e tudo o que servisse de arma. Ele tentava ferozmente salvar aquela que deveria ser sua mãe, que era sujeitada por três homens. O grupo se encontrava um pouco mais a afastado da grande concentração e o cavaleiro tomou sua decisão.

O garoto jogou pedras nos homens e os atacou com o pedaço de pau. Os três se irritaram com a ousadia do rapaz e resolveram que ele deveria morrer. Um dos homens segurou a mãe do menino, obrigando-a olhar o que iria se passar, o outro segurou os dois braços do garoto, enquanto o terceiro se aproximava para mata-lo. Mesmo sabendo que ia morrer, o olhar agressivo e decidido do menino não mudou. Encarava seu agressor com fúria e não se intimidou.

_ Diga suas últimas palavras garoto...

_ Vá para o inferno!

O bandido sorriu com a coragem do garoto e ergueu sua espada, mas antes de perfurar a carne do jovem, uma voz foi ouvida.

_ Seu desejo foi atendido.

Trowa saiu do meio da fumaça, correndo a pé, como um fantasma, na direção daquele que daria o golpe de misericórdia, e com uma velocidade incomum, fez seu ataque, e sem nenhuma dificuldade, sua espada fincou o pescoço do bandido abrindo um corte profundo, matando-o instantaneamente, deixando a cabeça presa apenas por uma fina camada de músculo. O corpo caiu inerte no chão e todos se surpreenderam com a cena. Depois, sem dar espaço de tempo, o cavaleiro livrou-se dos dois últimos bandidos que ali estavam, sem dificuldade, matando-os sem piedade.

Quando terminou, observou para ver se nenhum estava vivo e olhou para mãe e filho que se abraçavam fortemente, felizes por estarem a salvo. O garoto então olhou para Trowa com um brilho de gratidão no olhar.

_ Preciso de sua ajuda, garoto...

_ O que o senhor precisar, milorde.

O garoto prontamente se pôs em pé e esperou pela ordem. Trowa se surpreendeu com a atitude do rapaz, que parecia um soldado. O cavaleiro explicou o que deveria ser feito e assobiou. Em poucos segundos seu cavalo apareceu e Trowa colocou mãe e filho sobre o amigo e após acaricia-lo sussurrou para Heavyarms levar os dois em segurança para o castelo. Por fim, deu um tapa de leve na traseira do cavalo e ele seguiu seu rumo. Trowa voltou a olhar o caos, tentando traçar seu plano para ajudar o máximo de pessoas antes dos reforços chegarem.

-/-/-

O garoto e sua mãe chegaram ao castelo sobre o cavalo de Trowa e logo foram recebidos por um guarda, que reconhecendo o animal, segurou as rédeas para eles descerem, enquanto o garoto narrava tudo o que estava acontecendo, e explicava que o cavaleiro, dono do animal, pediu que chamassem com urgência ao rei Heero.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui?

Uma voz autoritária foi ouvida, chamando atenção do soldado que estava atento às explicações, do garoto que narrava sua história o mais claro possível para que não houvesse dúvidas, e da senhora, mãe do garoto, que aflita de medo e ainda sentindo as mãos daqueles desgraçados sobre ela, se sobressaltou puxando seu filho para o abraço.

O soldado se posicionou corretamente para receber seu superior e o garoto olhou curioso para o homem moreno que havia chego, portando uma patente de tenente.

_ Senhor, gostaria de explicar...

O soldado pediu permissão e Otto assentiu, sem tirar os olhos do garoto e sua mãe.

_ Este jovem e sua mãe foram atacados por bandidos, bem como seu pequeno vilarejo. O cavaleiro Trowa Barton passava pelo local e os salvou e os enviou sobre seu cavalo, para que buscassem ao rei Heero... E...

_ Que história fascinante... - Otto cortou a explicação no meio e sorriu maldosamente. - Como você é crédulo, soldado... Como pode dar ouvidos para um ladrão de cavalos...

O garoto se ofendeu. Desvencilhou-se dos braços da mãe e sem se importar com o perigo de ser preso, ergueu a cabeça para enfrentar sei acusador.

_ Deus sabe que nunca roubei nem sequer um pedaço de pão em um dia de fome, meu senhor. E cada palavra que contei é a mais pura verdade... Se não agirem logo, um nobre bom irá morrer, pois está sozinho contra muitos.

O olhar agressivo do rapaz surpreendeu o tenente, que se irritou.

_ Como ousa me enfrentar seu bastardo?

Otto levantou a mão para bater no garoto, mas quando fez força para descê-la em direção à face dele, alguém a segurou e o tenente virou para ver quem ousou impedi-lo, e seus olhos de fúria mudaram instantaneamente para temor fazendo-o baixar a cabeça, rendido, e soltar o peso de seu braço que quando foi liberado do agarre, caiu ao longo de seu corpo, como morto. Depois, juntando sua pouca coragem cumprimentou com cuidado a ela, Lucrezia Noin.

A mulher que fazia parte do time de elite do rei, levantou cedo naquele dia para fazer sua ronda e portava sua roupa de luta, que era composta por uma calça justa de couro marrom, com uma blusa de tecido com manga longa, um corselete marrom de couro sobre a blusa, que pegava a extensão debaixo do seio até sobre o umbigo, uma capa sobre seus ombros para protege-la do frio, na cintura, seu cinto com sua espada e adaga. As mãos com luvas completavam o conjunto e o cheiro do perfume dela, sempre causava distração para os soldados que a cobiçavam.

Noin estava com a face seria, sua expressão era fria e mantinha seu olhar no garoto quando chegou, mas logo mudou seu foco para o tenente, que mudou seu comportamento bruscamente com sua chegada. Ela se virou totalmente para Otto, encarando-o sem piscar. Sua voz doce e delicada, contrastando com seu visual, foi ouvida, mas ela não falava com o homem que olhava e sim com o garoto que assistia a cena, admirado com a beleza daquela mulher.

_ Isso que contou é verdade?

_ Sim senhora... Juro por minha mãe ao meu lado, que não minto.

Finalmente Noin desviou seu olhar, passando pelo garoto, quem ela passou a mão na cabeça e sorriu com carinho, e logo desfez o sorriso ao olhar para dois soldados e dar as ordens.

_ Você: acorde o rei Heero, Quatre, Duo, Wufei e Zechs. - Deu a ordem àquele que recebeu o garoto pela primeira vez. - E você: acorde as servas e peça para Kelly chamar a princesa...

_ Sim, senhora!

Os homens falaram em uníssono e saíram correndo para cumprirem a ordem. Logo ela virou para um cocheiro e deu ordem para que ele cuidasse do cavalo, tirasse a cela e o alimentasse, também preparasse os cavalos, daqueles que ela situou antes, porque iriam precisar. Olhou para um terceiro soldado e o encarregou que desse roupas novas e comida para o garoto e sua mãe, este pediu que os dois o acompanhasse e saíram. Por fim, ficaram apenas Noin e Otto.

_ Milady, eu gostaria de explicar…

_ Não… - Ela o parou com um movimento de mão. - Tenente… Eu não sou ninguém para julgar suas atitudes e decisões… Por mais errôneas que sejam. Meu dever é tomar uma atitude em defender esse reino e ajudar um amigo, que esta correndo sérios riscos de morrer… Suas explicações, peço que as guarde para Heero e o rei Dante. A mim, nada que tenha a dize interessa. Com licença.

O Tenente viu aquela mulher sair de cabeça erguida e com altivez, de sua presença. Sabia que nada a calaria, então teria que começar a pensar em uma boa justificativa para dar aos reis, ou poderia ser jogado na prisão, até mesmo morto.

-/-/-

Trowa corria pela lateral do caos, se escondendo sob a fumaça densa que se formava por conta do fogo alto. Havia rasgado um pedaço de pano de sua capa e amarrou no rosto para poder filtrar o ar que respirava. Ela difícil enxergar em meio aquela neblina que se formava, mas também lhe dava vantagem na hora de usar o fator surpresa para matar aqueles homens. Mas, por mais que matasse não diminuía aquela confusão, a maioria dos homens se concentrou no meio caminho e se ele entrasse sozinho, conseguiria derrubar alguns, mas não todos e seria morto, pois o atacariam ao mesmo tempo. Não poderia ser o herói suicida, não em um momento tão critico e muito menos agora, que encontrou alguém que tanto amava.

Continuou percorrendo as laterais e se encarregando dos poucos homens que insistiam em estuprar as mulheres afastadas dos demais. Trowa tinha sua roupa pintada de sangue, era um cenário arrepiante, sua espada gotejava vermelho, ele arfava, seus olhos percorriam a extensão do lugar, vermelhos e irritados pelo calor, nem lagrimas de dor escorriam mais, seu corpo já havia se acostumado as condições que tinha. Já havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo estava ali, sua face era séria e os gritos de desespero e dor vindos daquelas pessoas o anestesiaram. Ele ouvia, mas por mais que se compadecesse, sabia que o máximo que podia fazer, já estava fazendo.

Mas, algo novo aconteceu. Não era o grito de uma mulher madura que escutou, era o de uma menina, uma criança. Virou o rosto rapidamente percorrendo o local com astucia e velocidade, analisando rosto por rosto que estava ali, e finalmente viu. Aqueles desgraçados se cansaram das mães e resolveram se engraçar com aquela jovem que deveria ter seus oito anos, ainda criança e sem nem mesmo os atributos de uma mulher. O coração do cavaleiro ferveu e um ódio brotou em seu olhar. Aquilo já era insuportável, sua mente se esvaziou e sem pensar duas vezes, se esquecendo de que não haveria ninguém por ele ali, correu. Passou pelo meio da multidão, sem se importar de ser visto, chamou as atenções para si, seu olhar era focado em sua futura vitima.

A garotinha gritava desesperada para que não lhe fizessem aquilo e a cada tom da voz dela, Trowa apertava ainda mais o passo e aumentava sua velocidade, ele foi tão rápido, que não deu tempo de ninguém o impedir, Viu uma pedra grande no caminho e a utilizou como trampolim, bateu o pé nela e saltou, no ar, posicionou sua espada com a lamina para baixo e segurando-a com as duas mãos, foi o tempo do homem que estava sobre a menina, quem havia parado de chorar e agora olhava esperançosa para Trowa, seguir o olhar dela e ter sua garganta perfurada pela espada do cavaleiro que caiu sobre ele.

A cena foi agressiva e surpreendeu a todos os bandidos que perderam seus sorrisos de diversão e fixaram seus olhares no homem que se atreveu a interrompê-los. Trowa que caiu, colocando um dos joelhos no chão, após ver o homem atingido engasgar no próprio sangue e morrer, deu sinal para menina correr e se colocou de pé. Virou-se de frente para os bandidos, que assistiram a cena e se puseram em pé para ataca-lo, e com um movimento firme arrancou sua espada do homem que caiu como saco de batatas no chão. Ergueu a cabeça e como ali, o ar não estava tão poluído pela fumaça, puxou para baixo sua mascara improvisada e encarou os bandidos com um olhar ferino.

_ Quem é você…?

Perguntou um homem que saiu do meio dos demais, pela sua postura e a forma com a qual os outros lhe abriram passagem deveria se tratar do comandante deles.

_ A única coisa que você tem que saber é que irei te matar…

A voz do cavaleiro saiu rouca e ameaçadora. O homem sorriu com a resposta e meneou a cabeça em negação. Pensou em responder, mas desistiu. Simplesmente sorriu sadicamente e deu ordens para que seus homens avançassem. A distância entre eles era razoável e Trowa ergueu rapidamente sua cabeça para o alto e viu o sol nascer, um maravilhoso espetáculo, iluminando um cenário catastrófico. E voltou a olhar para frente erguendo sua espada para enfrentar seus inimigos, mas assim como a chegada do amanhecer, algo novo também aconteceu. Aqueles quatro homens que foram os primeiros a ataca-lo foram perfurados por flechas certeiras no coração e caíram, beijando o chão e se esfolando neles, devido ao fato de estarem correndo antes.

Trowa olhou para trás dos bandidos e esses também se viraram para ver cinco cavaleiros, montados em seus cavalos. Um levava um anel com o brasão da realeza em ouro puro, seu olhar era frio e totalmente vazio, encarando a eles no olho. A sua direita estava um com uma longa trança e seu olhar era animado, observava os bandidos com satisfação mortal, parecia com quem ia se divertir em acabar com eles. Baixou o arco que usou e o guardou. A seu lado estava um loiro de cabelo curto e olhar doce, observando as vitimas e com um pesar no olhar ao mesmo tempo em que olhava irritado para os agressores. A esquerda do rei estava um moreno de rabo de cavalo com um olhar irônico, era sádica a forma que ele baixava seu arco e encarava os bandidos. E ao lado dele, o ultimo dos cinco, um loiro de longos fios platinados, parecia inquieto em começar a luta.

_ E vocês? Quem são?

O comandante dos assassinos voltou a perguntar, ao passo que Trowa sorriu satisfeito ao ver os amigos, pensando com ele mesmo que agora sim a luta estava equilibrada, eram seis contra trinta, em média, uma conta fácil para eles saírem sem nem um arranhão.

_ Eu não falo com mortos…

A voz fria de Heero conseguiu fazer até mesmo o comandante dos inimigos gelar, ele já havia enfrentado líderes, guerreiros e todo tipo de gente, mas ninguém em toda sua vida possuiu aquele olhar, que não era ruim, não era bom, não era vivo. Era vazio e gélido. Heero não esperou mais, ele e seus homens desceram de seus cavalos, em sincronia, aquela luta, não fariam de cima dos animais, preferiam enfrentar aqueles homens cara a cara. Pegaram suas espadas em mãos, Quatre como sempre puxou suas duas espadas das bainhas que ele levava presas nas costas. Eles olharam com aspereza para os bandidos que não ousavam atacar, ao contrario ficaram com medo.

Os cinco se separaram, cobrindo a extensão para que ninguém tentasse fugir. O comandante olhou para seus homens e erroneamente pensou que por estarem em um numero muito superior, seria fácil derrotar os nobres cavaleiros que estavam ali. O sol já iluminava o campo de batalha, que era exatamente o que aquele vilarejo havia se tornado, o fogo já começava a desaparecer, deixando apenas cinzas e fumaça por onde passou. As mulheres ainda vivas se escoravam umas nas outras e arrastando-se, procuraram abrigo perto de onde suas crianças estavam para assistirem a cena e torcerem por aqueles que vieram em socorro. Cada lado se analisando friamente, antes de dar o primeiro passo.

Então o grito de guerra dos bandidos foi ouvido e o comandante mandou seus homens atacarem e quando esses o fizeram, o líder viu uma mudança que o assustou, Heero esboçou um pequeno sorriso de satisfação e nesse momento aquele homem notou que todos seriam mortos. Antes que pudesse dar ordens para que recuassem, era tarde demais. Viu seus homens caírem um a um, com golpes mortais e certeiros dos seis integrantes que os cercavam.

Cada bandido correu para uma morte certa e cruel, oferecida de bom grado por cada um dos nobres que ali estavam, sedentos por fazê-los pagarem, Quatre brincava com seus adversários, defendendo os ataques com uma espada e matando com a outra ou simplesmente cortando-os com as duas ao mesmo tempo, sem se importar com o sangue que o molhava, mas com a face sempre neutra e na mente lembrando a visão que viu ao chegar no local. Duo lutava sorrindo, animado, provocando seus adversários e zombando da incapacidade deles em derrota-lo, na mão esquerda levava uma foice que usava para rasgar gargantas e na direita sua espada que perfurava, defendia e dava os golpes de misericórdia.

Wufei preferia deixá-los morrerem de forma dolorosa, então se limitava em inutilizar os homens cortando lhes membros e locais onde sangrariam até a morte, deixando-os agonizarem, caídos ao chão sem nenhuma possibilidade de reagir, apenas apreciando a chegada da morte certa. Zechs não tinha uma atitude peculiar, assim como Heero e Trowa, limitava-se em matar e destruir cada um que se opusesse a ele, mas de uma coisa é certa, nenhum dos três deixaria nenhum homem vivo, era seu dever e obrigação dar-lhes um final merecido e assim também serviriam de exemplo para qualquer outro que pensasse que entraria naquele reino e sairia impune. O sangue dos bandidos banhava os nobres que não se importavam e saiam ilesos de cada ataque. Por fim, os mais de trinta homens estavam no chão, mortos ou agonizando. Apenas o comandante em pé, sozinho em meio ao desfecho sangrento.

_ Renda-se por bem ou por mal…

Os seis se aproximaram do último homem, cercando-o por todos os lados, com altivez, mostrando sua superioridade.

_ A quem devo me render?

Duo chegou por trás e empurrou o comandante para que ele caísse de joelhos frente à Heero. O Homem sentiu a dor das pequenas pedrinhas sob ele, entrando em sua pele, perfurando e rasgando, e olhou com um aspecto de sofrimento, perdendo todo o jeito metido de antes encarou Heero e escutou a voz de Duo.

_ Que tal começar com curvando-se perante o rei?

Heero olhou o amigo e depois voltou a encarar o homem, que começou a rir ensandecido. Heero então olhou para Duo e este, entendendo o recado, agarrou o homem pela gola da roupa e começou a puxá-lo sem nenhuma delicadeza. O comandante parou de rir e foi tentando se levantar inutilmente ao passo em que se esfolava todo. Duo chegou até seu cavalo e retirou uma corda, onde amarrou as mãos do bandido, bem presas, para não se soltarem e a outra extensão da corda amarrou no pito da cela.

_ O que faremos com todas essas pessoas?

Perguntou Quatre com pesar no semblante. Heero olhou a todas aquelas mulheres abraçadas a seus filhos e deu a ordem para que as trouxessem para o castelo, e lá lhes dariam comida e roupas novas, também cuidariam para que arrumassem um local novo para viverem. Trowa, Quatre e Zechs foram conferir se as carroças que antes serviram de prisão estavam em bom estado, acomodaram o máximo de pessoas possível nelas e voltaram para o castelo. Algumas pessoas também foram sobre os cavalos e as que não couberam, mas estavam em melhor estado, andaram o caminho de volta, junto a eles que puxavam os animais e guiavam as carroças.

-/-/-

Todos no castelo estavam despertos. Relena e Amanda haviam preparado a sala do trono para acomodar todas as vitimas que fossem trazidas para o castelo e dois dos melhores médicos do reino já se encontravam presente para atender os pacientes. Algumas servas foram designadas apenas para auxilia-los. O garoto que Trowa salvou e sua mãe já haviam sido atendidos e seus ferimentos já estavam limpos e cobertos, também já tinham comido e estavam acomodados em colchões improvisados para a ocasião.

O garoto de olhos e cabelo negro olhava os detalhes das tapeçarias que adornavam as amplas paredes de pedra do salão. Seus pensamentos estavam naquele corajoso guerreiro que defendeu ele e sua mãe, mesmo sem conhecê-los, desejando de todo coração que o mesmo saísse ileso da batalha. Olhou para o lado e viu sua mãe dormindo. Os cabelos dela já não eram tão negros, misturavam-se com alguns fios brancos, as rugas de tantas horas no sol faziam-se presentes. O coração do jovem apertou ao cogitar a ideia de que poderia ter perdido sua mãe naquela madrugada. Tentava a todo custo apagar de sua mente a visão daqueles homens abusando dela e novamente lembrou-se do cavaleiro, desejando um dia ser como ele.

Um alvoroço começou e a mãe do garoto despertou de seu sono leve, encolhendo-se de medo instintivamente e relaxando ao se lembrar de que ali estava segura. O menino se colocou em pé e viu ele, seu salvador atravessar a porta de entrada, acompanhado de mais cinco homens que ele ainda não conhecia. Seus olhos brilharam e se encheram de lágrimas, apesar de nenhuma ter escorrido. Nos lábios um sorriso sincero ficou mais amplo ao notar que o cavaleiro estava em perfeito estado e apesar de repleto de sangue, não parecia ser dele.

Heero encabeçava o grupo, seguindo em direção ao salão do castelo, Trowa e Wufei guiavam as vitimas para o local, Quatre e Zechs carregavam nos braços as mulheres mais feridas com a ajuda de alguns soldados e Duo puxava com agressividade o comandante dos bandidos amarrado por uma corda. Dante saiu de uma porta lateral que dava acesso dentro do salão, acompanhado de Amanda, Relena, Lúcius e o conde, dirigindo-se ao trono e em pé frente a ele, esperou Heero se aproximar e reverencia-lo com respeito antes de relatar o ocorrido. Relena e Amanda olhavam com tristeza para as vitimas, sentindo dor por elas. Lúcius passava seus olhos pelo local, sem demonstrar muita expressão, mas não gostava nada do que via. Dante sentiu ódio com a visão que teve e o conde conformou-se em se alegrar pelos cavaleiros voltarem bem para casa, e preocupou-se em avaliar se as pessoas seriam bem atendidas.

Os médicos começaram de imediato com seus labores, iniciando pelas mulheres de estado mais critico, a correria se iniciou. Kelly ajudava no que podia e Noin se aproximou deles para ouvir sobre a situação. O quadro que se formou no salão era triste e angustiante, algumas mulheres gemiam de dor e sangravam muito, pois além de serem violadas, muitas delas foram espancadas. As crianças mais frágeis choravam inconsolavelmente, algumas chamando por seus pais que nunca mais voltariam e outras ainda com medo, sofriam ao ver o estado crítico de suas mães. Em meio ao barulho, Heero se aproximou mais do pai e da mãe para explicar o ocorrido.

_ O vilarejo ficou inteiro destruído, sobrando apenas cinzas… Os homens em sua maioria morreram, devem ter sobrado um ou dois apenas em estado muito critico. As mulheres todas violentadas e as crianças, por terem sido deixadas presas, são as que em melhor estado estão…

Dante ouvia o relato do filho mais velho, sentindo seu sangue ferver.

_ E quem é ele?

Olhou para o homem amarrado, com sangue em torno de seus punhos, causado pelas amarras muito apertadas e ter sido puxado sem nenhuma consideração. Ele estava sereno, seus olhos meio abaixados, olhando de soslaio para as vitimas sendo atendidas e sentindo alegria com a cena.

_ É o comandante dos agressores e o único com vida.

Afirmou Heero e o pai assentiu.

_ Quero saber quem é o mandante…

_ Se vossa majestade me permitir, ficarei honrado em interrogá-lo pessoalmente…

Wufei interrompeu a conversa de pai e filho ganhando a atenção de todos com seu pedido, inclusive de Kelly, que estava perto, escutando os relatos e surpreendeu-se com o pedido do cavaleiro, já que ela não conhecia as habilidades dele. Heero meneou um sorriso de satisfação com o pedido e seu pai captando o gosto do filho, concordou.

_ Dessa vez eu quero ajudar…

Duo falou divertido e acompanhou Wufei, que segurando a corda puxou com força o assassino, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão, Sem parar para esperar ele levantar, os amigos seguiram rumo aos calabouços, com o comandante sendo arrastado e tentando levantar, quase caindo algumas vezes mais.

Quatre puxou as mangas para cima e se fez útil em ajudar a socorrer as vitimas, acompanhado de Noin. Trowa percorreu o local a procura de algo que pudesse fazer e foi surpreendido com o abraço do garoto que ele salvou. O menino o envolveu fortemente, agradecido de tal maneira que fez o cavaleiro se emocionar com a cena.

_ O-obrigado senhor…

A voz abafada do jovem foi escutada e Trowa afagou a cabeça dele. Depois se separando do abraço, ajoelhou para ficar frente a frente com o menino.

_ Como se chama?

_ Sou Heron de Guiné…

Olhou firme para o cavaleiro, e mesmo sentindo que as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, o menino não limpou e manteve seu olhar decidido. Sua atitude destemida fez o cavaleiro sorrir.

_ Muito bem, Heron de Guiné… Você é muito corajoso. Deixou-me impressionado.

_ Obrigado milorde…

_ Seu pai… Ele…

_ Meu pai faleceu há três anos, senhor. Desde então tem sido apenas eu e minha mãe. Senhor…

_ Diga…

_ Eu sei que o cargo de cavaleiro, normalmente é ocupado por nobres… Mas, eu gostaria de me tornar um… Como o senhor.

_ Quer ser um cavaleiro? - Estranhou.

_ Sim… Quero ser um cavaleiro e servir a coroa, assim como o senhor… Seria possível?

_ Tudo é possível!

Uma voz forte chamou a atenção do garoto e Trowa se colocou em pé, reconhecendo o dono daquela voz, sem precisar olhar para conferir. Em pé, manteve sua mão no ombro do rapaz que olhou esperançoso para o moreno de olhos frios a sua frente.

_ Heron… Este é o rei Heero Yui. - Trowa apresentou o amigo e o garoto reverenciou o recém-chegado. - Heero… Este é Heron de Guiné… Foi ele quem eu enviei para avisa-los.

_ Fez um excelente trabalho garoto…

_ Obrigado majestade…

_ Você realmente quer se tornar um cavaleiro?

_ Mais que tudo, meu senhor!

Heero aliviou seu olhar ao ver a destreza do rapaz a sua frente. Lembrou-se dele e seus amigos, que desde pequenos, sabiam exatamente o que desejavam para eles e lutaram por seus sonhos com unhas e dentes. Estendeu a mão para o jovem, que surpreso, aceitou e apertou a mão do rei.

_ Vai descansar Heron de Guiné… Depois conversaremos sobre sua entrada para a formação de cavaleiros…

Os olhos do menino brilharam de alegria e ele sorriu em resposta ao rei. Trowa esboçou um pequeno sorriso com a decisão do amigo e viu o garoto correr para a mãe, querendo contar-lhe a novidade, após se despedir deles.

_ Obrigado…

O cavaleiro agradeceu ao rei que nada disse, apenas assentiu, e depois de lançar um olhar de cumplicidade para o amigo, teve sua atenção chamada para a porta de entrada.

_ Mas, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Cássius chegou com seu jeito espalhafatoso, entrou alvoroçado levando seu lenço em direção ao rosto, tampando o nariz, para filtrar o ar que respirava. Heero olhou com descaso para o tio que se aproximou dele, ainda reclamando da situação.

_ Por um acaso a corte virou hospital?

_ Sofremos um atentado… Essas pessoas precisavam de socorro.

A resposta veio de Lúcius que se aproximou dos três, acompanhado de Relena. O sobrinho mais novo, não demonstrava muita simpatia para com o tio como normalmente. Apenas limitou-se em manter a face fechada e séria. Ao lado do grupo, passou Dante seguido por Zechs e o conde. O rei nem ao menos olhou para o cunhado, ignorando-o completamente. Amanda se aproximou do irmão e o cumprimentou com um beijo.

_ Minha amada irmã… Cada dia mais radiante…

_ Quando chegou Cássius?

_ Nesse momento… O que aconteceu por aqui?

_ O reino sofreu outro terrível ataque.

_ Então, a festa de amanhã foi cancelada?

_ De forma alguma.

Heero manifestou sua opinião de forma decisiva. O rei estava acompanhado do irmão mais novo, da cunhada e do amigo. Os três assistiam a cena com atenção. Amanda resolveu não interferir na discussão que se iniciava.

_ Mas… É realmente aconselhável, sobrinho.

_ Sei bem o que devo fazer…

Heero encarou o tio, friamente e para sua surpresa, Cássius manteve o olhar fixo no do sobrinho. A tensão se iniciou no local e Amanda resolveu tirar o irmão dali, chamando-o para acompanhá-la. Lúcius observou atento as expressões de ambos e depois de ver sua mãe chamar várias vezes o tio, os dois saíram. Trowa também se despediu, quando a tensão aliviou, e foi ajudar com as vitimas. Deixando apenas os irmão e Relena.

_ Você não deveria ser tão agressivo com nosso tio…

Lúcius deu sua opinião e Heero o encarou.

_ Por quê? Acaso existe algo que eu não saiba?

_ Não… - O mais novo deu de ombros. - Só acho que… Ele sendo nosso tio, deveria ser mais respeitado.

_ Eu o respeito… Só não quero ele se metendo nos assuntos do reino.

_ Por que não?

_ Ele não está capacitado para esse tipo de assunto… E você viu o pouco caso com o qual ele se referiu as pessoas aqui…

_ Entendo seu ponto de vista… Mas…

_ Mas o que Lúcius?

O ruivo parou sua frase e pensando bem, achou melhor se calar.

_ Nada meu irmão… Esqueça o que eu disse.

Lúcius tentou sair, mas Heero o segurou pelo braço, desconfiado com a mudança de atitude.

_ Está escondendo alguma coisa, meu irmão?

_ De forma alguma… - Esboçou um sorriso astuto. - Agora se me der licença… Te deixo em companhia de minha adorada esposa…

Lúcius se soltou do agarre e depois de lançar um olhar cheio de significado para Relena saiu, deixando o irmão e a esposa confusos com os últimos acontecimentos.

-/-/-

Uma moça que deveria ter uns dezoito anos, de olhos castanhos e cabelo de mesma cor, ondulados até pouco a baixo dos ombros, corria segurando a barra de seu vestido marrom de tanto trabalhar na terra, subia os degraus de acesso ao castelo, determinada a chegar a seu destino o mais rápido possível. Parou no corredor de entrada, olhando de um lado ao outro para se certificar de qual caminho seguir e o viu. O rei Dante se afastava a cada passo da visão da jovem, que teve seu olhar enegrecido pelo ódio ao vê-lo. Por uma fração de segundos se esqueceu por completo do que estava fazendo ali e teve vontade de correr atrás daquele rei e matá-lo.

O passar dos anos não mudaram seus sentimentos pela realeza do reino onde vivia desde criança, lugar onde viu seu pai sofrer e sua mãe falecer. Poucas pessoas sabiam do motivo de seu ódio e tentava a todo custo se controlar para não fazer uma besteira e colocar o pouco de família que lhe sobrou em perigo mortal. Inconscientemente deu dois passos na direção por onde seguia o rei, até que ele virou o corredor e desapareceu de sua visão. Sacudiu a cabeça espantando aquela magoa e virou o corpo, para seguir seu caminho original, antes de sua cabeça, chocando-se com alguém.

Ela quase cai sentada no chão, quando sente uma mão firme a sustentar pela cintura. Irritada com aquela situação levanta a cabeça para reclamar, mas fica muda de imediato, ao vê-lo. Ele a encarava com um olhar profundo, olhos verdes cristalinos, seu cabelo ruivo, liso, solto, jogado pelo ombro, enquanto seus lábios carnudos pronunciavam palavras que ela não entendia ou escutava. A moça decorava cada detalhe do rosto e beleza daquele homem, que por presente do destino, foi colocado ali, em sua frente, enlaçando seu corpo, fazendo ela se esquecer de tudo. A jovem ficou encantada com ele, com seu perfume, beleza e corpo. Olhando para ele, boquiaberta e só na ultima vez, quando ele falou mais alto, que a despertou de seu transe.

_ Senhorita!

A moça não fazia ideia de quantas vezes ele devia tê-la chamado, se recompôs rapidamente e ainda meio torpe pelas sensações novas experimentadas, procurou por sua voz, a fim de responder.

_ S-sim…

_ Até que enfim… Pensei que não podia me escutar.

Ela baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

_ Posso escuta-lo milorde.

Lúcius estranhou ainda mais o comportamento dela. De inicio, pensou que o susto a havia feito ficar distraída, mas agora que ela supostamente se recuperou, a estranhou não reverencia-lo e nem o chamar de alteza. Pensou em reclamar tamanha insolência, mas ao notar o quão vermelha as bochechas dela estavam, só conseguiu sorrir.

_ Como se chama?

_ Sou… Heiren Franz…

_ Muito bem, senhorita Heiren Franz… Tenha mais cuidado por onde anda…

Ela assentiu e ele passou por ela, seguindo o mesmo caminho por onde seu pai passou. A moça o observou sair e notou que por onde aquele lindo homem passava, todos se curvavam em reverencia, ficou confusa sobre quem ele poderia ser exatamente. Ela procurou a vida inteira ignorar tudo que fosse referente à família real, por ódio, então não fazia ideia de quem eram, ou como eram. O único de quem nunca se esqueceu foi do rei. Seu rosto ela não lembra, mas a coroa na cabeça, não deixava dúvidas. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz chamar por seu nome. Virou rapidamente e sorriu ao vê-la.

_ Kelly? O que faz aqui?

_ Eu quem pergunto…

A camponesa abraçou a conhecida, surpreendendo à morena, mas Kelly não se desvencilhou.

_ Eu fiquei sabendo do atentado… Soube que as vitimas foram trazidas para o castelo… Estou procurando uma mãe e um garoto… São meus amigos.

_ Quais os nomes?

_ Anya e Heron de Guiné…

_ Ah, sei quem são… Vem comigo.

Kelly guiou a camponesa até os amigos e viu eles a abraçarem com carinho e alegria ao vê-la. Lembrou por um minuto de quando conheceu a moça, que ia vender verduras e legumes para a taverna onde trabalhava de inicio, e sorriu ao ver que o mesmo espírito animado continuava intacto. Deixou o trio conversando e se retirou para continuar ajudando os demais.

-/-/-

Lúcius entrou na biblioteca e viu o tio dando um beijo na mão da irmã ao passo que essa se despediu e saiu pela mesma porta que o filho entrou, parando para acariciar o rosto do recém-chegado e sorrir-lhe antes de seguir seu rumo. Após Amanda deixar o cômodo, o príncipe se aproximou do tio e sua face não era alegre, seu olhar era analítico e sério.

_ Em que estava pensando, quando enfrentou meu irmão?

_ Boa tarde para você também… Meu caro sobrinho.

Cássius levou a taça de vinho até a boca e deu seu primeiro gole, ao passo que encarava com olhar zombeteiro o ruivo a sua frente. Atitude que só irritou mais ainda o rapaz.

_ Não me desafie tio…

_ Está tudo bem aqui?

Uma voz indecisa se fez presente, chamando para si toda atenção, olharam para a porta de entrada e viram o tenente Otto parado nela. Lúcius puxou o ar tentando se acalmar e lançou um olhar ferino para o homem. Cássius alargou um sorriso e deu sinal com a mão para que o tenente entrasse.

_ Beba comigo, meu caro… Afinal meu sobrinho está de mal humor…

_ O que faz aqui? Alguém te chamou?

O príncipe estava arisco e questionou o tenente com desprezo na voz.

_ Sinto muito milorde… Mas, passei pela porta e ela estava aberta. Vi que o senhor e seu tio estavam tendo uma desavença… Precisei conferir se estavam bem.

_ E acaso veio em minha defesa ou em defesa do meu tio, soldado?

Otto que até então, estava em posição de descanso olhando para um ponto fixo na parede, evitando olhar o príncipe, ao escutar a pergunta, encarou o mesmo, afim de responder.

_ Não acho que esse é um local adequado… Alteza.

_ E eu acho que você me deve mais respeito… Não se atreva a me encarar… Ainda sou o príncipe e posso decretar sua morte…

Otto se irritou com a ameaça, mas achou melhor desviar o olhar, voltando a encarar o ponto fixo na parede. Cássius, já estava em sua terceira taça de vinho e visivelmente se divertia com a cena a sua frente, não conseguindo conter uma risada um pouco mais alta.

_ Acha graça de tudo, não é mesmo, tio?

_ Para ser sincero… Acho graça de você…

Lúcius se voltou para o tio e este resolveu sustentar o olhar para desafiar o sobrinho mais novo, assim como fez com o mais velho.

_ Cuidado tio Cássius… Não vamos querer que…

O homem cortou o sobrinho, jogando a taça com toda sua força na parede e vendo-a se despedaçar em mil pedacinhos de caco, e com muita ira voltou-se para Lúcius, falando entredentes.

_ Seu menino insolente… Como se atreve a me desafiar?

Mas, para surpresa dele, o ruivo não se amedrontou e nem desviou o olhar. Otto assistia a cena, com cenho franzido, preocupado com o que via.

_ Não me subestime… Nunca mais!

Ficaram se encarando tão concentrados que não notaram a chegada de uma quarta pessoa.

_ Pelo que vejo… O clima está realmente tenso, por aqui…

Os três olharam em direção a porta e viram ela, a luz do sol bateu fazendo seu cabelo castanho claro se tornar mais loiro, seus olhos escuros com um tom esverdeado e o sorriso perverso nos lábios bem desenhados de cor carmim. Na cabeça uma coroa fina e delicada, e o vestido vermelho com um decote ousado. Ela estava parada com as mãos juntas na frente do corpo segurado seu leque fechado, observando com atenção as reações que dirigiam para si.

Cássius foi o primeiro em abrandar a face, esboçando um sorriso satisfatório ao vê-la. Otto não conseguiu deixar de prestar uma boa atenção no decote daquela bela mulher e reverencia-la logo em seguida. Lúcius também a reverenciou e foi buscá-la na porta, estendendo a mão para a princesa segurar.

_ Não sabia que viria…

_ Sentiu minha falta, príncipe?

Lúcius sorriu de canto, com um olhar malicioso em direção a ela, olhar que não passou despercebido e foi gentilmente retribuído.

_ Minha linda Emera… Quando chegou?

Cássius perguntou ao passo que ela se aproximava de onde ele estava.

_ Acabo de chegar barão… Tenente.

Ela olhou brevemente para Otto e o comprimento, e não se incomodou com o olhar de cobiça que ele tinha sobre ela. Alias com exceção de Cássius os dois mais jovens, não conseguiam evitar que suas atenções se voltassem para sua beleza.

_ Poderia saber o motivo de tal desavença entre vocês?

_ Que desavença?

Uma voz rouca, autoritária e muito fria atingiu o grupo, surpreendendo a todos. Os quatro olharam pela terceira vez em direção a porta e para desgosto de muitos e alegria de uma, viram Heero. Ele observava com muita atenção cada reação. Cássius dissimulou o mais rápido que pode, Lúcius desviou o olhar e perdeu o sorriso, Otto se pôs nervoso e sentia seu coração bater acelerado e Emera sorriu provocante para ele, tentando se fazer presente aos olhos do rei, jogando seu charme. Heero esboçou um sorriso discreto ao notar o incomodo que causou nos três homens, despertando ainda mais suas duvidas e curiosidade, por fim, olhou para a mulher.

_ Princesa… Não fui informado de sua chegada…

Ele se aproximou e segurou a mão dela, depositando um beijo nas costas da mão, sem desviar os olhos dos dela. Emera sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer com o toque, e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Heero decidiu que se tinha que jogar, começaria por ela.

_ Não tive a oportunidade de encontrá-lo… Soube que a sala do trono está ocupada…

_ Sim… Tivemos um contratempo essa manhã, mas permita-me… Ordenarei de imediato que preparem um quarto para acomoda-la como se deve…

_ Obrigada majestade. - Ela o reverenciou, sorrindo. - Tenho mesmo a intenção de assistir aos jogos de amanhã.

_ Excelente, poderá me acompanhar…

_ Será um verdadeiro prazer.

Heero sorriu sedutoramente de canto para ela, regozijando-se com a facilidade que seria lidar com ela. Emera com certeza deveria saber de algo e ele descobriria tudo. Lúcius observou por um tempo a cena e sem se despedir, deixou o local. Cássius se alegrou, tinha certeza que a princesa poderia conquistar o sobrinho mais velho e Otto, aproveitou o momento para tentar se retirar, mas a mão de Heero pousou em seu ombro, antes mesmo de olhar para ele. Com calma o rei sem perder o sorriso, desviou os olhos da princesa e olhou para o tenente, que estava estático olhando para porta.

_ Espero você em vinte minutos no meu escritório… Tenente.

O sorriso no rosto de Heero e sua forma pausada de pronunciar as palavras fizeram com que o soldado estremecesse. O rei deu um segundo beijo na mão da princesa e saiu tão rápido quanto entrou. Otto deu uma ultima olhada para o barão e a mulher e após se curvar rapidamente deixou o a biblioteca.

Emera foi desperta de seus sonhos por Cássius que ofereceu a ela uma taça de vinho e após um brinde beberam, com uma troca de olhar cúmplice.

-/-/-

A porta abriu revelando a Heero confortavelmente sentado em sua poltrona, com a cabeça descansando sobre a mão esquerda, os olhos fixos no homem que acabava de entrar, enquanto a mão direita brincava com uma adaga, sobre a mesa. A sua esquerda, estavam Duo sentado na poltrona em frente à mesa, olhando de canto para o homem e Wufei em suas costas, encostado na cômoda, de braços cruzados, apenas observando. A direita do rei estava Quatre sentado ao lado do amigo de trança, com o corpo todo voltado para porta e em uma posição propicia para que ele levanta-se rapidamente, e atrás dele estava Trowa em pé, de costas para porta, olhando fixamente para o quadro do avô de Heero.

O tenente entrou no cômodo, engolindo em seco, com as mãos trêmulas fechou a porta atrás dele e ficou em prontidão, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede, sem encarar ninguém, preparado para escutar suas ordens.

_ Estou as suas ordens majestade.

A voz do tenente serviu como a faísca que faltava para explodir o gás. Trowa se virou bruscamente e em poucos passos alcançou o homem, pressionando-o contra a porta, apertando a lamina de sua espada contra o pescoço dele. Quatre se levantou rapidamente e pôs a mão no ombro do amigo, tentando segura-lo para que não desse continuidade ao ato. Duo alargou o sorriso e Heero e Wufei não moveram um músculo.

_ Trowa… Por favor, se acalme.

Pedia o loiro.

_ Por sua culpa eu quase morri… Tem ideia disso?

O moreno de olhos verdes, falava entre dentes ao homem que estava sem reação e terror no olhar. Trowa ignorava o apelo de seu amigo e continuava forçando sua espada para cima do homem.

_ Eu… Eu… sinto… muito!

O tenente falava entrecortado, sentindo a lamina gelada contanto lentamente seu pescoço, causando-lhe dificuldade até mesmo para respirar.

_ E o que você acha que eu devo fazer com seu pedido de desculpas?

As palavras eram pronunciadas pausadamente, e Quatre começou a segurar o amigo com mais força.

_ Trowa, por favor, se acalme… Solta ele.

O loiro insistiu e usando boa parte de sua força, conseguiu puxar o amigo, o fazendo sentar na poltrona e baixar sua espada. Trowa não desviou o olhar ferino do tenente em nenhum momento, vendo o homem levar a mão ao pescoço e limpar um pouco de sangue que escorreu por conta da lâmina afiada. Otto soltou todo ar que prendeu de uma vez, subindo e baixando o peito rapidamente com a respiração ofegante, olhava para o cavaleiro que o atacou com uma mescla de ódio e medo.

_ Muito bem, Otto… Essa foi a segunda vez em que você cometeu um grave erro…

A voz de Heero foi ouvida pela primeira vez.

_ Majestade… Segunda vez?

_ Por um acaso você não levou a princesa para fora do castelo acompanhado apenas por três soldados, ignorando minhas ordens de que ninguém deveria sair?

O tenente, instintivamente olhou para Quatre que mantinha sua expressão neutra e tranquila, misturada com seu desgosto para com ele, observando-o.

_ Se pensou por algum minuto que eu não iria contar, se enganou.

_ Mas, eu apenas segui as ordens da princesa… Ela disse que era urgente, e eu a atendi.

O moreno tentou se justificar, de forma afobada, para o rei.

_ Era seu dever, reportar a mim, o pedido dela. E nunca, em hipótese alguma, escoltá-la com tão poucos homens. E se a carruagem fosse atacada? Você iria me avisar quando? Depois que ela estivesse morta ou sequestrada?

_ Senhor… Eu.

_ Guarde suas desculpas para si.

Heero levantou de sua cadeira, lentamente, apoiou a adaga com a ponta para baixo e começou a gira-la, olhando para o movimento ao passo em que começou a falar.

_ Você é um homem de sorte… - Otto estava pálido, assistindo ao rei naquele ritual introspectivo, e sentindo os olhares dos quatro cavaleiros sobre ele. - Até agora, seus dois erros não tiveram nenhum resultado grave. Relena voltou para casa bem, e Trowa saiu ileso. Claro que em nenhum caso, graças a você…

_ Senhor eu…

Heero deixou cair a adaga e encarou o homem que o interrompeu com seu olhar frio. Pousou sua mão sobre sua espada cravejada de joias e a segurou com força, como quem tentava se controlar e descarregar um pouco de sua energia interna. Sua voz saiu mais calma que de costume.

_ Vou deixar as coisas bem claras para você. Cometa mais um erro… Um único erro. E eu pessoalmente, arranco sua cabeça. Está claro?

_ Si-sim, majestade.

_ Ótimo. Pode voltar a seus afazeres.

O rei fez sinal com a mão, indicando para o homem sair. Otto abriu a porta e saiu por ela, sem tirar os olhos de Trowa, saiu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram. Pela primeira vez o tenente entendeu realmente o motivo de aquele grupo ser tão temido. Ele sentiu um medo tão forte que nunca havia sentido antes. E naquele momento preferiu enfrentar até mesmo um exercito sozinho, do que ter de encarar aquele pequeno grupo de cinco homens.

Após a porta se fechar, todos se entre olharam. Trowa já estava mais relaxado e Duo sorriu com ar de vitória misturada com cumplicidade para os amigos, recebendo a mesma expressão de volta. Não falaram mais nada, mas o clima ali deixou claro que algo não dito, estava sendo organizado.

-/-/-

Heero havia pedido para seus amigos se ocuparem de suas obrigações e agora estava sozinho no escritório, pensativo, olhando novamente para adaga em sua mão, pensando em como deveria agir, como deveria abordar o assunto com alguém de temperamento tão peculiar como o da pessoa a quem ele esperava. Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos com o som de alguém batendo na porta. Se levantou da poltrona e guardou sua adaga, ao passo em que deu ordens para entrarem. Sem surpresa a porta se abriu revelando a serva de longo cabelo negro como a noite e olhos amendoados, extremamente expressivos.

_ Mandou me chamar majestade?

Kelly fechou a porta atrás de si, ao ver Heero assentir com um gesto de cabeça e apontar para que ela sentasse na poltrona em frente a ele, ordem que ela obedeceu.

_ Senhorita Kelly, há quanto tempo já está trabalhando no castelo?

_ Não tenho um tempo exato, mas deve ser em torno de um mês ou mais…

Pensou para responder e ele apenas concordou.

_ Estive analisando e percebi que sei muito pouco ou melhor dizendo, nada sobre você.

_ Com todo o respeito, majestade… Gosto de manter minha vida em particular.

_ Sim… Entendo isso.

Heero fez uma pausa, tentando planejar seu próximo passo. Pressioná-la não ajudaria.

_ Eu tenho entendido que você está à procura de uma pessoa.

Kelly abriu um pouco a boca de surpresa com a revelação, depois, confusa, desviou o olhar, tentando pensar em como ele poderia saber daquela informação e lembrou-se de sua última conversa com Jian no corredor. Wufei não deveria ter contado ao rei o que vira e isso a deixava com raiva. Não gostava que se intrometessem, muito menos que divulgassem suas particularidades por aí. Contém-se e se acalma, desconfortável. Era com o rei que falava, afinal de contas.

_ Isso é pessoal.

Ficou na defensiva. E Heero deu a volta na mesa e sentou na poltrona ao lado da moça, que o olhava desconfiada. Encarou Kelly bem dentro dos olhos, antes de continuar.

_ Pode relaxar… Não há nenhum motivo, para que fique tão apreensiva.

_ Vossa majestade que me desculpe… Mas não costumo confiar em ninguém.

_ Isso é errado… Tenho certeza que sempre pode confiar em Wufei.

Aquele nome de novo. Dessa vez ela engoliu em seco ao lembrar o quão pendente e atencioso o cavaleiro sempre foi para com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo em que podia admitir aquilo em sua mente, não se sentia na confiança de fazê-lo em voz alta. Não conseguia confiar em ninguém, não era mais parte dela, a confiança foi arrancada dela com agressividade. A serva baixou a cabeça, tentando achar uma resposta para dar, que fosse convincente. Mas, ele não esperou e tomou a palavra novamente.

_ Sem contar a princesa… Creio que Relena sempre foi muito gentil e te ajudou muito, estou errado?

_ Não. Majestade… - Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou nos olhos. - Aonde deseja chegar?

_ Direta… - Ele esboçou um suave sorriso. - Muito bem… Vamos direto ao ponto.

_ Agradeceria…

_ Muito bem, tenho uma proposta a fazer…

Ele não desviava o olhar do dela, mostrando assim toda a veracidade por trás de suas palavras, tentando fazer com que ela pudesse confiar nele, ao menos um pouco. Kelly se sentia ainda desconfortável com aquela conversa, mas não desviou o olhar e se manteve atenta ao porvir.

_ E qual seria?

_ Eu encontro para você essa pessoa que tanto busca, sou rei, você sabe que tenho poder para isso e ainda te nomeio dama da corte. Para que possa agregar ao grupo que estou trazendo para acompanhar a princesa.

Ela o olhava com confusão e ele soube que ganhou a atenção dela.

_ E o que desejaria em troca?

_ Informação.

A morena levantou e deu uma volta curta ao redor da poltrona como quem pensa em uma resposta.

_ Qual informação?

_ Quem é Jian?

Heero ergueu da cadeira, olhando penetrantemente para ela e a moça viu um brilho novo se formar nos olhos do rei. Algo diferente, como uma mescla de frieza e ira ao mesmo tempo, algo indefinido, mas que a fez ter certeza de que a informação para ele era demasiadamente valiosa.

Kelly não gostava da ideia de entregar Jian, por mais mal que ele lhe tivesse feito.

_ Por que deseja tanto saber isso?

_ Já não é a primeira vez que ele atravessa meu caminho, e tenho entendido que ele tem te ameaçado. Sem contar à vez que ele ousou se encontrar a sós com a princesa… Quero saber quem ele é.

_ E por que me tornar uma dama?

_ Kelly… - Heero pela primeira vez desviou os olhos e seguiu até a garrafa de vinho, servindo um pouco em duas taças, uma ele esticou para jovem. - Com todo o respeito… Você é bonita demais para viver a vida inteira como serva… Tem educação e caráter… Vejo um futuro promissor para você como dama, além de poder, se for de seu interesse, claro, almejar um casamento favorável ao lado de um nobre… Mudar de vida.

O que Heero não contou e apenas guardou para si, era seu interesse por trás de tudo aquilo, em ajudar seu amigo Wufei, quem só poderia ficar com a moça se ela se tornasse uma dama, caso contrário, não seria aceito um casamento entre um nobre e uma serva. Kelly por sua vez, só conseguia pensar em uma vantagem naquela proposta, que era de poder oferecer a Mei, uma vida melhor, com regalias, luxos e educação adequada.

_ Quem é que você procura?

As palavras dele a tirou de seus pensamentos tomando-a por surpresa, fazendo-a pensar por um instante se ele havia lido seus pensamentos. Ela pondera alguns instantes, introspectiva. No final, não vendo desvantagens na proposta oferecida, decide arriscar.

_ Ela… Se chama Mei… É minha irmã mais nova.

_ Ótimo… E onde ela está?

_ Jian a tem escondida…

Heero colocou a taça sobre a mesa, sentindo seu sangue ferver. Com lentitude em seus atos, soltou a taça e cruzou os braços, encarando fixamente a mulher a sua frente, antes de continuar.

_ E quem é Jian?

_ Antes… Vossa majestade tem certeza que poderá recupera-la?

Heero soltou os braços e apoiou no encosto da poltrona, com um jeito firme na voz e na expressão, afirmou entredentes.

_ Eu acho ela e a devolvo para você, nem que para isso tenha que revirar o reino inteiro!

_ Jian… É meu irmão mais velho.

As palavras surpreenderam a tal ponto o rei, que Heero soltou o encosto e piscou algumas vezes, tentando assimilar aquela novidade tão inesperada.

_ Mas…

_ Jian não se importa com ninguém a não ser ele mesmo! E apesar de ele já ter me provado o contrário, desconfio do quão real é seu interesse por Mei também. - Ela suspira e hesita antes de acrescentar - Me preocupo.

Heero olhou para o quadro de seu avô, o rei que conquistou o reino de Sank, conhecido por seu pulso firme e nenhuma emoção em situações critica, de onde visivelmente veio os genes frios de Dante e dele. Pensando naquela informação tão inesperada e acreditando que pelo momento era tudo de que necessitava, resolveu encerrar a conversa. Era algo muito delicado a pensar e deveria ser tomado com cuidado.

_ Prepare-se… - Ele voltou a olhar para ela. - Amanhã durante a festa, você será apresentada como Lady Kelly, dama de companhia da princesa Relena… E eu vou achar sua irmã. Pode apostar nisso.

Apesar de sua personalidade desconfiada, as palavras do rei foram tão verdadeiras e palpáveis que o coração dela se permitiu uma pontada de esperança. Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, a moça sentiu que poderia confiar em alguém, ou pelo menos, se daria essa oportunidade. Com um olhar mais brando no rosto, Kelly esboçou um pequeno sorriso e reverenciou a Heero antes de se retirar do cômodo. Ele se despediu com um gesto de cabeça e a observou sair, depois deu a volta e sentou novamente na poltrona do rei, apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos juntas, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Pensativo e tentando encontrar a melhor forma de usar aquela informação.

-/-/-

Já era tarde da noite, Relena entra em seu quarto, fechando a porta sem nem olhar para os lados, caminhando com o olhar no chão em direção à cama. Sentia-se fatigada e desejava deitar para se recuperar. Estava tão distraída, que só percebeu que não estava só, quando um braço a enlaçou pela cintura e com a outra mão, tampou a boca dela, ao notar que estava pronta para gritar.

_ Calma... Sou eu!

A voz imponente e sedutoramente rouca em seu ouvido, a fez estremecer ao reconhecê-la. Ele tirou a mão lentamente da boca dela e Relena se virou rapidamente para beijar seu amor, com ímpeto.

_ Heero... O Que faz aqui? Você não disse que iria esperar um pouco?

Ela indagou ao se separar do beijo, de forma aflita. O rei a soltou e caminhou até a porta, trancando-a a chave, para depois voltar para sua amada.

_ Ninguém vai entrar...

_ Heero isso é muito arriscado...

Ele a puxou bruscamente, colando seus corpos e a beijou ardentemente, fazendo ela se calar. A princesa esqueceu-se de sua preocupação com aquele contado, e deu acesso para seu amante aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Ele pressionou o corpo dela, fazendo-a andar para trás até deitar na cama, e ele se colocou sobre ela.

_ O que está fazendo?

_ Eu quero você agora.

_ Eu sinto tanto sua falta…

_ E eu a sua!

Ele tomou os lábios da princesa com fervor, sua mão acariciava o rosto dela, descendo pelo pescoço e detalhando o contorno dos seios dela, que se formavam pelo decote do espartilho, com as pontas dos dedos. O toque suave e ao mesmo tempo firme de Heero fez a moça sentir um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo.

O desejo crescia a cada toque, o beijo era profundo e a língua dele acariciava a dela. Heero parou e se colocou de pé, sob o olhar ansioso dela, e sem desviar seu olhar profundo e sedutor de sua amada, ele retirou sua espada, depois toda a parte de cima de sua roupa e suas botas e calça, ficando apenas com sua ceroula, já praticamente nu. Relena olhava para ele, ofegante e mordia o lábio inferior, tentando controlar seu desejo, admirando aquele corpo másculo.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela e a princesa a segurou, Heero a puxou para cima e quando estavam um de frente para o outro, ele a beijou novamente, com avidez, a fazendo envolver seu pescoço e Heero passou a mão pelas costas dela e com firmeza em seus movimentos, desamarrou o vestido dela e começou a descê-lo pelos ombros da princesa. O rei se separou da boca dela e percorreu a extensão de seu pescoço e ombros, sem se separar, retirando o vestido de sua amada. Quando Relena ficou apenas com sua roupa interior, o moreno a virou de costas para ele, e beijando sua nuca, causando um tremor de desejo nela, começou a soltar o cordão que prendia o espartilho dela, até vê-lo cair no chão.

Sem ainda voltar a ficar de frente para seu amado, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, Relena se inclinou para frente, ajoelhando na cama e olhou para Heero, de forma convidativa, depois deu sinal com o olhar para que ele continuasse despindo-a, e cheio de excitação ele se ajoelhou e retirou calmamente os sapatos dela, analisando cada pedaço de pele de sua amante, beijando a perna dela durante o trabalho, deixando a calcinha por último.

Já descalça, a princesa se colocou de pé e sentiu ele a abraçar por trás e tocar seus seios ao passo em que a beija no pescoço e dando leves mordidas em sua orelha, aumentando ainda mais o libido da jovem. Relena deu a volta e ficando na ponta dos pés, roubou um beijo ardente dos lábios de seu amado, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e Heero percorria com as mãos as costas nuas, de sua amada, até chegar a sua última peça de roupa, livrando-se dela, sem dificuldade.

A loira, já nua, se separou e deitou na cama, sem desviar os olhos de seu amante e observou ele retirar sua calça, deixando a mostra toda sua virilidade. O corpo de Heero era tão bem definido e forte que fazia Relena ficar ofegante, apenas por olhar para ele. Heero ajoelhou na cama e seguiu em direção a ela, sem desviar o olhar do dela e baixou para beijar a barriga de sua amada, traçando uma linha com sua língua até os seios dela, abocanhando-o. A princesa soltou um pequeno gemido com o toque.

Heero já não estava mais conseguindo conter sua excitação por aquela mulher, que o fazia louco. Soltou o seio dela e continuou subindo para beijá-la, com sua mão percorreu cada pedaço de pele dela, até que chegou a sua feminilidade e certificando-se de que ela estava pronta a tomou para si, de forma lenta e delicada. Não desejava machuca-la, sua única intensão era fazê-la sua e ser dela.

Os movimentos com o tempo se tornaram mais contínuos e fáceis, fazendo assim ele aumentar a velocidade e força de suas investidas. Entre eles era amor, cumplicidade, carinho, desejo, fogo. Eles se completavam de tal maneira que seria inexplicável com palavras. Pela segunda vez eles selaram seu amor e entre beijos e caricias, se tornaram apenas um.

Quando o ápice do amor chegou, eles não puderam impedir um gemido que foi abafado pelo beijo. Ambos relaxaram e Heero não se separou dela em momento algum, permanecendo sobre sua amada por alguns segundos, onde eles trocaram olhares e sorrisos. Roçar de lábios e beijos doces, antes dele se retirar de cima dela e tomar lugar ao seu lado na cama. Ele a puxou para que deitasse sua cabeça sobre seu peito.

_ Preciso que faça um favor para mim…

A voz rouca e ofegante dele quebrou o silêncio e tirou Relena de seus pensamentos doces.

_ O que quiser…

A resposta dela o fez sorrir. Ela era a mulher de sua vida e era com ela que desejava estar eternamente.

_ Amanhã, quero que arrume Kelly como uma dama. Prepare-a… Vou apresentá-la a corte como lady.

Relena levantou a cabeça e de forma confusa encarou Heero.

_ Como?

_ Exato… Farei dela lady e uma de suas damas de companhia.

_ Uma de minhas… - Ela parou e pensou. - Quem serão as outras?

_ Paciência minha princesa… - Ele a observou com um olhar satisfeito. - O presente virá amanhã… Mas, preciso que arrume Kelly… Ou não a quer como dama de companhia?

_ Claro que sim. - Ela sorriu. - Kelly é uma pessoa que me agrada muito e a considero de confiança. - Ela olha pra ele com um olhar amoroso. - E eu não sei o que você pretende, mas sei que é um bom rei e com certeza tem algum plano bom para querer transformar Kelly de serva à lady.

_ Você confia em mim?

_ Sempre!

Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo loiro atrás da orelha dela e depositou um doce beijo na testa de sua amada antes de puxa-la e abraça-la novamente. O silêncio voltou a tomar conta e Heero puxou o lençol para cobrir eles. Quando eles estavam quase pegando no sono uma batida forte na porta, surpreendeu o casal. Relena e Heero trocaram olhares e ela levantou da cama, vestindo seu robe e Heero vestiu sua calça. Ela caminhou até a porta e abriu uma fresta.

_ Lúcius?

Surpreendeu-se ao ver o esposo ali parado, com a feição séria, olhando penetrantemente para ela.

_ Permita-me passar?

_ Sinto muito... Mas, não.

Ele a encarou com um olhar dúbio. Parou e pensou um pouco, antes de continuar.

_ Por que não posso entrar?

_ Eu não estou apresentável... E como já é tarde, gostaria de me deitar.

Ele soltou o ar em um suspiro e olhou para o chão. Depois voltou a encarar a esposa e assentiu.

_ Gostaria de conversar com você...

_ Terei um grande prazer em atendê-lo, mas se possível, amanhã. Afinal, teremos um grande dia com o amanhecer, e agora estou realmente cansada.

_ Me acompanhará amanhã?

_ Com toda certeza.

_ Está bem, então... Boa noite.

_ Boa noite!

O príncipe deu alguns passos para trás sem desviar o olhar da princesa, até que com mais um adeus de cabeça seguiu seu rumo. Relena esperou ele partir para fechar a porta. Quando ela voltou a tranca-la e passou pelo biombo que ocultava sua cama, ela viu Heero deitado olhando fixamente para ela.

_ Eu disse que era arriscado...

Falou a moça, sentindo-se culpada, e indo deitar ao lado dele. O rei a recebeu com um abraço e beijou a testa dela, antes de vê-la fechar os olhos pra tentar dormir. Aquela situação não agradava nem mesmo ele. Heero também se sentia mal por trair daquela forma seu próprio irmão, mas o amor que ele sentia pela princesa, era impossível de ignorar.

-/-/-

Lúcius parou em frente um quarto, que havia um soldado de guarda e hesitou. Depois, deu um sinal com a mão que o homem entendeu, e sem demora, abriu as duas portas, dando passagem para o ruivo entrar, e logo fechou, deixando o príncipe do lado de dentro.

A entrada causou espanto na mulher que já estava deitada, obrigando-a a sentar na cama, bruscamente. A princesa de olhos verdes mudou sua expressão de susto para malicia, ao ver seu visitante.

_ Não é correto entrar no quarto de uma dama sozinha, dessa forma... Onde estão seus modos, alteza?

Lúcius esboçou um sorriso libidinoso ao ver a curta camisola de renda, quase transparente da mulher. E começou a se despir, ficando apenas com sua ceroula antes de falar.

_ Me lembrarei disso quando encontrar uma dama.

_ Como ousa?

Ela demonstrou-se insultada, mas não deixou de analisar com desejo o corpo forte do ruivo, que soltou o cabelo e deixando-o cair de forma bagunçada, ficou ainda mais sedutor aos olhos dela.

_ Emera... Não finja. Te conheço muito bem...

Ele subiu na cama e seguiu em direção dela, ficando com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela.

_ O que pensa estar fazendo, príncipe? Eu tenho interesse em seu irmão.

Ela falava em um sussurro, sentindo-se entorpecida pelo cheiro do seu visitante. Ele não se ofendeu, em resposta sorriu com segundas intenções, e a beijou, de forma agressiva e sedenta. Quando ela começou a retribuir ele a segurou pelo cabelo e se separou, mas não a machucou.

_ E quem disse que eu gostaria de algo sério com você? Vá em frente... Case com Heero, o que eu quero de você, é exatamente o que eu sempre tive... Seu corpo.

Ele seguro a camisola e a puxou com força rasgando o tecido, depois voltou a beijar a mulher a sua frente, com um desejo incontrolável e insaciável. Emera não se opôs. Abraçou o príncipe, correspondendo suas carícias agressivas, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Ele a tomou como mulher, saciando seus mais baixos caprichos e vontades. A princesa desfrutou de cada toque, que aquele corpo tão familiar lhe proporcionou.

**Continue...**

* * *

><p><em>Oiiiii... E então?<em>

_Conseguiram com tranquilidade passar pela cena lemon?_

_E oq acharam das novas faces de Lúcius? hehehehe_

_Bom, é declarado que o Cássius está envolvido em algo, mas oq?_

_Quantas perguntas, dúvidas, curiosidades e vcs tentaram me respondê-las nas reviews lindas que tanto espero... hehehe_

_Desde já agradeço de coração, vcs que nunca me abandonaram e sempre me deram forças pra continuar._

_Obrigada em especial a Jessica e Suzana, que me animaram ao escrever esse capitulo que me deu dor de cabeça... rsrsrsrs_

_Amo todas vcs e vc tb Rodrigo, que logo estará chegando nesse capitulo! :D  
><em>

_Fuiiii... Nos falamos nas reviews! :D_


	21. Festa

_É com muita, mas muita alegria que venho disponibilizar esse capítulo que a meu ver, está tão divertido. :D  
><em>

_Gostaria de agradecer especialmente a Suss que corrigiu pra mim. E amore, apareça. :)  
><em>

_Agradeço também a Jéssica Yoko que fica me mandando 300 mil mensagens para atualizar. kkkkkkkkkk _

_Bom, é isso. Aqui está e teremos muita treta. Alias, o titulo deveria se chamar treta. kkkkkkkkkkk_

* * *

><p><strong>21. Festa<strong>

A luz do sol entrou pela enorme janela e acordou uma princesa que apesar de estar dormindo, tinha o esboço de um sorriso nos lábios. Abriu os olhos com cautela, se acostumando com a claridade e sentiu um arrepio de frio subir por sua pele. Buscou a coberta e se lembrou de que estava nua, a memória da prazerosa noite que passou nos braços de seu amado inundou sua mente. Virou a cabeça a fim de olhar para Heero, mas o sorriso se desfez ao notar o local vazio. Buscou com os olhos pelo quarto e viu que não havia vestígios do rei, a tristeza começou a tomar conta de seu interior, até que viu sobre a mesinha de cabeceira uma nota e uma rosa, segurando o lençol ao redor do corpo se aproximou e pegou o papel para ler, e seu rosto novamente se iluminou com a palavras.

Minha Relena,

Infelizmente ainda não posso amanhecer a seu lado, por mais que deseje.

Portanto, aceite essa rosa como desculpa por minha ausência.

Hoje será um grande dia e quero vê-la, por isso lhe enviarei um presente,

espero que goste.

Peço que confie em mim…

Sempre seu,

H.

Respirou fundo e decidiu que já era hora de levantar ao escutar duas batidas fortes na porta, levantou se cobrindo com seu robe, guardou a carta no fundo falso da caixa de joias, voltando a fecha-la antes de dar ordem para que entrassem. A porta se abriu e duas servas entraram para preparar o banho da princesa que as recebeu com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Bom dia alteza…

Falaram em uníssono.

_ Bom dia meninas…

_ Dormiu bem, princesa?

_ Maravilhosamente bem.

_ Que bom, princesa… O banho estará pronto a qualquer minuto.

Ao dizer isso as moças entraram no banheiro e deixaram a princesa novamente a sós. Relena sentou-se em frente a penteadeira e começou a escovar os cabelos, mas sua mente estava ocupada, recordando as sensações vividas nos braços de seu amante. Por mais ofensiva e imprópria que fosse a palavra amante, ela não poderia negar que Heero, nesse momento de sua vida, não passava de um amante.

Sua mente voltou rapidamente, ao ouvir a porta se abrir. Pensou de início que seriam suas servas, mas a porta do banheiro continuava fechada, então se sentou no banco, olhando para o biombo que fechava um pouco da porta de entrada do quarto, escondendo sua cama e esperou para ver quem entrava. Seus olhos se abriram mais e sua boca mudou de entreaberta para um sorriso alegre e muito sincero ao ver quem era sua visitante.

Kelly acabava de entrar e já não era a simples serva da qual a princesa tinha lembranças do dia anterior. A moça estava com seu longo e pesado cabelo preto preso por uma trança caída em seu ombro direito, adornado com um pente de prata com pérolas em forma de um laço no início da trança e o final amarrado de um laço na cor bordô. Seu vestido era digno de uma lady, nas cores bordô e branca, tinha as mangas longas e um decote discreto, mas que ao mesmo tempo muito atrativo aos olhos dos homens. Ela usava brincos prateados e com pérolas, combinando com o adorno em sua cabeça, no pescoço uma fina gargantilha bem justa. Os olhos estavam bem delineados e seus lábios levemente rubros completavam o visual. A frente de Relena, nascia uma princesa, foram os pensamentos da loira.

_ Kelly… Você está preciosa.

A nova lady sorriu pequeno, sentindo-se um pouco sem graça, ainda não havia se acostumado com a mudança, mas sentiu-se bem com o olhar de gosto da princesa.

_ Obrigada… O rei Heero me deu de presente o vestido e os acessórios, bem como sapatos e mais vestidos… Disse que eram presentes para uma vida nova.

_ Pois ele fez muito bem.

Relena falou orgulhosa e se levantou para logo abraçar sua nova amiga e lady. Kelly se surpreendeu com a atitude, mas retribuiu o carinho.

_ E quem te arrumou?

_ As…

_ Nós… Suas mais novas e fiéis ladies, alteza.

Relena reconheceu a voz e olhou para a porta de entrada, encontrando com o olhar animado de sua amiga ruiva, acompanhada de Hadja e Teyuki que olhavam para a princesa com um brilho de alegria nos olhos. Cléo, que foi quem falou por último, foi a primeira a entrar e dar um abraço na princesa que a recebeu com alegria, depois com o mesmo gesto recepcionou as duas últimas.

_ Mas… Eu não entendo…

_ O rei Heero, negociou com nossas famílias e agora nos mudamos para o castelo, a fim de vos assessorar, alteza.

Teyuki explicou e Relena sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Heero sempre a surpreendia e cuidava dela, sentiu que o dia não poderia ter começado melhor e agora com suas quatro ladies e amigas, a vida começava a lhe sorrir e dava sinal de que tudo ficaria bem, de agora em diante. Se afastou um pouco para olhar as quatro juntas e sorriu amplamente, até que notou nas mãos da Hadja uma caixa.

_ O que é isso?

_ O rei mandou lhe entregar…

_ Heero?

A morena que portava o presente afirmou com um movimento de cabeça, mas antes que a princesa pudesse abri-lo, as servas voltaram, anunciando que o banho já estava pronto, as quatro disseram para ela ir se preparar, que elas se encarregariam de organizar tudo para arruma-la para a festa. Relena deixou o pacote sobre a cama e foi para o banheiro.

Sem muita demora Relena, após estar banhada, voltou para o quarto, suas servas, dispensadas. Suas quatro amigas se encarregariam de ajuda-la a se preparar. Hadja e Cléo ajudaram-na a vestir sua anágua e espartilho, Teyuki a maquiou enquanto Kelly preparava seu cabelo, penteando-o e trançando apena metade do cabelo, adornando cada junção da trança com pérolas, depois uma tiara, que se assemelhava a uma fina coroa de diamantes sobre sua cabeça e deixou a franja dela levemente separada. Relena se parecia exatamente o que era, uma princesa.

_ Muito bem… Agora falta escolher o vestido que usarei… - Suspirou.

_ Porque não abre o presente?

A voz de Hadja foi ouvida e Relena desviou os olhos do espelho e depositou na caixa, antes de se aproximar e abri-la. A princesa ficou boquiaberta e seus olhos brilhavam com o presente. As quatro sorriram, cúmplices e regozijadas com a reação da amiga. Relena segurou a parte de cima do vestido e o retirou da caixa, admirando a beleza do mesmo. Ele era de uma cor champanhe com detalhes em prata, com um decote de princesa deixando o inicio dos ombros levemente amostras e suas mangas longas eram justas aos braços. Era macio e seu tecido era brilhante, sem demora, o vestiu e descobriu que ele era feito sob medida para ela. Se olhou no espelho e se emocionou com a beleza da roupa. A saia não era muita armada, dando um caimento perfeito, deixando ainda mais delineada suas curvas. Cléo se aproximou da amiga colocando nela uma gargantilha de diamante e um par de brincos de ouro simples.

_ Você está perfeita…

Disse a ruiva e as três concordaram. Relena então observou suas três amigas e reparou em como estavam vestidas. Teyuki usava um vestido azul com um decote quadrado, seu cabelo estava preso em um semi coque alto com a metade para baixo de seu cabelo solta e caída a um lado. Usava uma presilha de safira para adornar e seu conjunto de gargantilha e brincos eram conjuntos da presilha. Seus olhos também delineados e lábios rosados. Nas mãos luvas de renda que cobriam até o pulso, onde terminava a manga.

Todas estavam de manga longa devido ao tempo frio que se apresentava por conta da estação de outono. Cléo usava um vestido verde da cor de seus olhos, Seu decote canoa, também deixava um pouco do inicio dos ombros amostra. Seu cabelo cor de fogo, tinha metade presa e o resto solto, todo arrumado com cachos grandes e bem definidos, Seu cabelo estava adornado por uma tirara de prata, com fios soltos, caindo de ambos os lados. Usava um par de brincos pequenos que eram apenas uma pedra de esmeralda de cada lado. Sua gargantilha era conjunto da tirara e nas mãos também usava luvas de renda. olhos bem delineados e lábios carmim.

Por último Hadja, que usava um vestido roxo, com um decote um pouco mais generoso que de suas amigas, mas nada vulgar, suas mangas iam até o dedo médio em forma de uma ponta, preso por um cordão, formando um anel. Seu cabelo possuía um trança solitária e fina ao lado direito, adornada por fitas de seda, que foram entrelaçadas junto com o cabelo, no final uma última fita, prende a trança com um laço bem feito. Seus olhos bem desenhados e seus lábios rubros, mais fortes que os de Kelly. Seus assessórios eram compostos por um colar de ouro com um pingente de ametista e um par de brincos iguais, conjunto próprio do colar.

_ Vocês todas estão lindas… - Relena falou por fim, animada.

_ Bom… podemos passar a manhã inteira fazendo cumprimentos umas as outras, ou podemos sair por aquela porta e fazer nossos homens, passarem a manhã inteira nos dizendo o quão linda estamos. Particularmente prefiro a segunda opção.

Cléo concluiu e as amigas riram, por fim concordaram e saíram do quarto, dirigindo-se ao salão, a fim de tomar café com todos os demais.

-/-/-

A família real e todos seus amigos mais próximos, bem como os nobre do castelo estavam prontos para sair em direção ao campo, onde seriam apresentados os torneios e se passaria a festa em homenagem ao príncipe Lúcius, organizada a mando de seu irmão Heero.

Obviamente Amanda segurou na mão de seu esposo o rei Dante, e os casais foram se formando ao lado e atrás deles. Ao lado direito de Dante, Heero estava acompanhado da princesa Emera, e ao lado esquerdo de Amanda, se posicionaram Lúcius e Relena. Os quatro amigos de Heero, acompanharam as ladies da princesa Relena, e Milliardo acompanhava Noin, que a mando de Heero o capitão foi ordenado a assistir aos jogos. Os demais nobres se prepararam para acompanhar a família real. Escoltados por um forte e armado grupo de soldados, eles chegaram ao local indicado.

Wufei quem acompanhou Kelly, não conseguiu parar de admirar a beleza da mulher ao seu lado. Por mais que sua expressão séria fosse imutável, o brilho em seu olhar era novo e visível, o cavaleiro não tentou esconder a satisfação que sentiu ao lado dela. Por sua vez, Kelly continuava irritada com ele. A mais nova lady culpava o cavaleiro por contar ao rei sobre sua discussão com Jian, mas a briga dentro dela por sua raiva e a sensação satisfatória de se sentir bela aos olhos do cavaleiro não a deixavam relaxar. Fizeram o caminho em silêncio total, sentindo a corrente elétrica que percorria ambos os corpos, apenas pelo toque de suas mãos.

Uma grande estrutura feita em madeira e muito bem decorada servia de arquibancada para abrigar os nobres que assistiriam as apresentações da festa. Obviamente em um local privilegiado e devidamente escoltado. Na fileira mais alta estava os quatro tronos, Dante e Amanda ocuparam os dois centrais e Heero e Lúcius os outros dois, ficando na mesma sequência de antes, com Heero a direita de Dante e Lúcius a esquerda de Amanda. O herdeiro ao trono foi acompanhado de Emera e o príncipe homenageado de sua esposa Relena. Que por sua vez, teve a companhia de seu irmão Milliardo ao seu lado, acompanhado de sua noiva Lucrezia Noin. Ao lado de Emera sentaram o barão Cássius, irmão da rainha e o Conde Peacecraft, pai de Milliardo e Relena.

Na frente do trono do rei e da rainha era um espaço vago, dando acesso a uma escada, e de cada lado da escada estavam as demais poltronas. Na fileira seguinte, abaixo de onde estava a família real, se encontravam do lado direito do rei os amigos de Heero, sentados na seguinte sequência: Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei. E do outro lado da escada, a esquerda de Amanda ficaram as ladies, na sequência: Cléo, Teyuki, Hadja e Kelly. Todos os demais nobres ocupavam as demais poltronas das arquibancadas. E um grupo menor de soldados cercava o local com o intuito de proteger a todos. Ali também se encontravam lorde Macben, acompanhado de Jian e os familiares das ladies.

O povo se aproximou e terminou de cercar o local, saudando e aplaudindo o rei Dante que se colocava em pé após ver que todos estavam presentes. Heiren se esgueirava entre a multidão, achando espaço para se aproximar ao máximo e ver a proclamação de Dante, alguém que ela odiava com todas suas forças, sua vontade era de exprimir na frente de todos o seu ódio, e chegou a até uma visão privilegiada para assistir o anuncio, antes de Dante começar a falar.

_ Povo de Sank… Meu povo! - O rei começou. - É com verdadeira satisfação que me reúno com vocês nesse dia tão importante, sendo acompanhado por minha família. Essa festa, é um presente… - Ele falava com firmeza na voz e em pé, gesticulava altivamente, cativando a atenção de todos. - Um presente para comemorarmos o retorno de meu filho mais novo, o príncipe Lúcius, sã e salvo à casa.

O príncipe se pôs de pé e finalmente Heiren o reconheceu. Seu sorriso se alargou e seus olhos brilharam com a simples visão daquele homem tão lindo, cada detalhe do rosto dele, seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu cheiro, tudo ficou tão marcado em sua mente, que a impediu de dormir em toda a noite. Até mesmo enquanto trabalhava em seus afazeres diários a lembrança dos braços fortes dele a rodeando pela cintura não a abandonou. Sentiu uma vontade imensurável de falar com ele, dizer um simples oi… Mostrar para ele que ela existia. Mas, foi quando seu conto de fadas veio ao fim e ela percebeu o quão triste era sua realidade. Sim, ele estava em sua frente, sentado ao lado dele, Dante. O homem que ela mais odeia no mundo, o portador de sua maior tristeza, aquele por quem ela sustentou anos e anos de ódio, mas não era só isso, ele não estava apenas ao lado do rei, ele era o filho de Dante. O príncipe mais novo, o infante que, por um lado sua posição fez jus a sua beleza e elegância, mas por outro lado, sua posição destruiu seu sorriso mais verdadeiro e inédito, já que era a primeira vez em que conhecia aquele sentimento, que aquece nosso coração e nos faz perder o fôlego com apenas olhar a razão de nossa alegria. Sim, seu sonho mais doce se transformou em pesadelo em poucos instantes. Seus pensamentos não duraram mais que um segundo e logo ela piscou algumas vezes, sendo levada com força a realidade com a proclamação real.

_ Esse presente foi uma oferta de boa fé e consideração por parte de meu filho mais velho, o herdeiro de Sank, Heero. - O mais velho se colocou em pé, em seu devido momento. Amanda assistia tudo com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. - E é com essa satisfação que peço que não poupem sorrisos, diversão e alegria nesse dia. Que a festa comece!

Em meio a assobios e comemoração o povo aplaudiu calorosamente a família real e Dante se sentou após agradecer. Lúcius e Heero trocaram olhares cheios de significados e sentaram-se após o pai. A festa foi iniciada com uma apresentação de dança feita por alguns camponeses, regada por fanfarras animadas e com muita jovialidade. A realeza assistia com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, com exceção dos mais introvertidos, como Heero, Dante e Wufei, que por mais que gostassem do que viam, não deixavam transparecer as emoções.

Heiren perdeu suas forças e baixou a cabeça com grande tristeza no rosto e lágrimas começando a brotar em seus olhos, sentia-se desolada, sem forças até mesmo para reclamar, questionar, olhar. Deixou os braços caírem pela extensão de seu corpo e virou lentamente de costas para a arquibancada e começou a andar em direção contraria a festa. Teria passado despercebida pela a multidão inteira, se não fosse pelo olhar de uma pessoa que a assistiu todas as reações da camponesa. Alguém que já a conhecia desde um tempo e que pelo fato da jovem estar bem a frente da multidão, não perdeu nenhum olhar. Kelly a observou partir sentindo uma tristeza em seu coração pela moça.

-/-/-

O primeiro torneio seria o de arco e flecha e Trowa resolveu participar. Ele era o único dos cavaleiros que parecia estar animado em participar dos jogos, até mesmo Duo quem normalmente era o mais interessado em uma boa diversão, não parecia nada entusiasmado, de acordo com ele, preferia ficar rindo da incompetência alheia.

Trowa se levantou e após reverenciar o rei foi em direção ao sei alvo, e após se preparar começou a disputa, vários arqueiros tentavam vencê-lo, porém a facilidade com a qual Trowa ganhava chegava a ser humilhante. Seu sorriso de canto no rosto enquanto lançava as fechas, faziam as mulheres suspirarem e os homens se irritarem. Depois de sua quarta vitória, o cavaleiro fez algo inesperado. Olhou para as arquibancadas e após sorrir em direção a lady Teyuki, dirigiu a palavra ao lord Mcbean.

_ Meu caro Lorde… Tenho entendido que o senhor sempre foi um ótimo arqueiro… O que pensa de nos mostrar um pouco de sua habilidade?

O homem indagado ficou pálido com o desafio. Todos os olhares estavam sobre ele e engoliu em seco, pensando sobre a proposta.

_ Já não sou mais tão jovem, caro cavaleiro… E pouco tenho praticado…

_ Isso significa que declina meu desafio?

O lorde não responde e Trowa continua.

_ Ora… Vamos. Será uma disputa amigável… Estou ficando entediado aqui e ninguém mais quer me enfrentar…

O cavaleiro visivelmente se divertia com o momento. Um brilho de diversão era visível nos olhos de Trowa que ficava brincando com a ponta da flecha em sua mão, enquanto o arco descansava em seu ombro esquerdo. Bem à vontade, enquanto lançava provocações para o homem que se sentia a cada instante mais acurralado. Lorde Mcbean olhou em direção de sua prometida e a encontrou muito atenta ao seu desafiante, o brilho no olhar da moça era tão peculiar, que o homem jurou ter visto uma faísca de desejo. Irritado com aquela situação, o lorde se levantou.

_ Estou realmente confiante em acabar com seu tédio, meu caro.

Trowa sorriu e fez uma leve reverencia com a cabeça. Esperou o homem se aproximar dele e deu um passo atrás vendo como um escudeiro entregava ao homem um arco e um quiver com cinto cheio de flechas. O lorde não o colocou nas costas, mas imitou o cavaleiro posicionando-o no chão perto dos próprios pés. Depois ergueu o arco e o testou, para em último lugar sacar a primeira flecha e antes de lança-la, olhou para seu desafiante.

_ Por favor, lorde… Tenha a honra.

O lorde entendendo que o primeiro lance era dele, posicionou o arco na altura certa e mirou, para logo atirar, a flecha acertou o círculo pintado no meio do boneco de palha coberto com pano de saco, porém não acertou o meio. Foi considerado um excelente tiro, porém ainda estava longe de ser perfeito. O homem olhou para Trowa que estava rindo baixo, depois com uma maior animação, ergueu sua flecha e sem muito mirar a lançou acertando exatamente o meio do círculo. Ouviram-se aplausos e o lorde se irritou. Trowa o encarou em resposta.

_ Três chances...

_ Sim.

Mcbean ergueu a segunda flecha e dessa vez conseguiu acertar o meio do alvo, lançando um olhar de puro orgulho e arrogância ao cavaleiro, mas para sua raiva o sorriso do cavaleiro parecia mais amplo ainda, foi quando o nobre percebeu… O cavaleiro não iria perder nunca, o desafiou para provar sua superioridade, tinha intenções de provocá-lo com segundas intensões, mostrar para Teyuki e sua família que ele seria um melhor partido. Sem demora Trowa lançou a segunda fecha e para assombro de todos, essa não foi para o meio do círculo, por questão de três centímetros a direita.

_ Pensei que era melhor que isso…

Falou o lorde, regozijando-se.

_ É para dar uma maior emoção…

A simples voz do homem ao lado já servia como uma faísca sobre pólvora para estourar a paciência dele, suas palavras de descaso então, deixava o lorde a cada instante mais incomodado e desconcentrado, apesar de que a última coisa nunca foi a intensão do cavaleiro. O homem lançou a terceira e última flecha e acertou a um centímetro de distância do meio do círculo. Com um sorriso e satisfeito com o resultado, olhou com empáfia para o cavaleiro que deu seu mais tranquilo esboço de satisfação, mirando e lançando sua flecha, acertando com perfeição o meio do círculo, mais uma vez. Causando um crescente som de aplausos pelo local.

O olhar de ódio do lorde em direção a ele não o intimidou em nada. Trowa pegou a rosa que ele poderia oferecer para quem quisesse e aspirou seu perfume. Seus movimentos eram acentuados, quase como um ritual. Então, voltou a olhar o perdedor.

_ Obrigado por sua companhia lorde… Estava certo… Eu não fiquei em nada entediado.

Passou pelo homem e subiu as escadas da arquibancada, reverenciou o rei e indo em direção a lady Teyuki, entregou a ela a rosa e depositou um suave e demorado beijo na mão da jovem, que ruborizou, mas não apartou o olhar do cavaleiro em momento algum, retribuindo o sorriso que ele, galantemente lhe lançou após levantar a cabeça. Trowa caminhou de volta para seu lugar e assistiu o lorde recuperar o dele, bufando em nervosismo.

Os jogos continuaram e logo começou o evento mais esperado, o duelo de justa.

Várias servas passaram servindo uma taça com vinho para todos os nobres, sendo elas divididas por fileiras das arquibancadas. Uma começou a servir os jovens cavaleiros, começando por Wufei e seguindo a sequência. Depois de servidos os rapazes levaram a taça até a boca e sorveram o primeiro gole, enquanto assistiam a mais uma vitória do tenente Otto, no duelo de Justa.

Aquela deveria ser a terceira vitória do moreno que retirava seu elmo e o levantava para o alto, gritando e comemorando, feliz a conquista. Estava convencido de que não poderia ser vencido por ninguém. Seus feitos estavam deixando entediados os cavaleiros, que julgavam os oponentes do tenente muito fracos e incompetentes. Transformando a vitória do moreno em algo sem honra e insignificante.

Quatre após seu segundo gole começou a passar mal. Olhou para a taça em sua mão e buscou com o olhar pela serva que o serviu, porém a jovem havia desaparecido. Respirou fundo, com dificuldade e olhou para seus amigos, percebendo-os todos bem, teve a certeza que era algo destinado a ele. Baixou a taça com cuidado até o chão e a soltou ali. Levou uma mão até o estomago e sentiu a dor começar a aumentar. Um enjoo muito forte se apossou do loiro, que sentia gotas de suor, escorrem por seu rosto. Apertou os lábios e fechou os olhos tentando se manter calmo. Não estava em condições de se levantar do lugar e nem com vontade de armar um alvoroço. Trowa e Wufei, que estavam um de cada lado do loiro, sentiram sua inquietação e se assombraram ao ver o amigo, tão pálido quanto à neve.

_ Quatre…

Trowa chamou baixo pelo amigo e Wufei colocou a mão no ombro dele. Mas, antes que o que sofria pudesse responder uma voz alta foi ouvida.

_ Vossa majestade, meu rei… Eu peço sua permissão para desafiar o nobre cavaleiro, Quatre Raberba Winner em um duelo de justa. Agora nesse momento. Se assim for de sua aprovação.

Otto falou com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. A família real olhou em direção ao intimado, Quatre levantou o rosto em direção ao tenente com olhar surpreso. Os demais cavaleiros também encararam o desafiante e Heero o encarou com frieza, não sabia o que era, mas sentia que o homem tramava algo.

_ A decisão de aceitar ou recusar deve vir do desafiado.

A voz fria de Dante foi ouvida e Trowa e Wufei se inquietaram, sussurrando ao amigo que recusasse o duelo, ou se preferisse eles poderiam assumir o posto. Duo sentindo a demora da resposta olhou para Quatre e se preocupou com a cena. Heero não entendia a demora pela resposta e quando o loiro pensou em responder a voz do tenente foi novamente ouvida.

_ Peço a lady Hadja que conceda ao vencedor a honra de por leva-la a um passeio, a sós.

As palavras finais foram decisivas na mente do loiro. Instantaneamente, Quatre se recordou da noite em que acordou de seu coma, aquela voz grave e cruel ecoou em sua mente, repetindo várias e várias vezes aquelas palavras, que por tanto tempo causou-lhe um frio na espinha: _"_ Sabe… Ele quer você morto… ele está apaixonado pela Hadja… Logo que você morrer, ele tomará Hadja como mulher, nem que seja a força…". _Era ele. Finalmente todas as dúvidas do cavaleiro se esfumaram.

Quatre franziu o cenho e sentiu o sangue ferver com a descoberta. Olhou na direção de sua dama e Hadja estava tão perplexa com o pedido, quanto todos no local. Ela virou e cruzou o olhar com seu amado. Quatre puxou o ar com tanta força, que se podia ver suas narinas se dilatarem, apertou suas mãos em forma de punho com tanta ira que sentiu o sangue faltar e juntando toda a força que tinha se colocou em pé. Trowa o encarou surpreso.

_ O vinho…

Foram as únicas palavras, em forma de sussurro, que o loiro deu a seus amigos antes de se colocar em movimento. O cavaleiro foi até o rei e após reverencia-lo em respeito, desceu as escadas com passos firmes e seguiu de cabeça erguida em direção ao tenente que tencionou a mandíbula ao ver a expressão do loiro. Quatre tinha um brilho novo no olhar, algo como frieza e fúria misturadas, mas ao mesmo tempo não era nem um e nem outro, o cavaleiro mantinha o punho fechado, tentando segurar as dores que sentia, e apesar de sentir as pernas trêmulas, não se assustou e nem tão pouco se deixou intimidar e continuou seu caminho até seu desafiante. Trowa, Wufei e Duo se entreolharam após entenderem o que o amigo tentou dizer com a ultima fala.

Quatre desceu degrau por degrau respirando com dificuldade, ao chegar no fim, parou ao lado do tenente que tinha seus olhos sobre o cavaleiro, sem se dignar em devolver a mirada, a voz do loiro saiu, baixa e firme, seu tom era intenso e suas palavras surpreenderam o desafiante:

_ Eu recebi seu presente…- Otto abriu os olhos. - E agora já não tenho mais dúvidas…

_ Dúvidas? - Perguntou receoso, sabendo que aquilo não significava algo bom.

_ Dê uma boa olhada nela… Admire sua beleza e guarde em sua mente o recordo do rosto dela… De suas curvas… De seu sorriso… Seu olhar... Porque será a única coisa que terá dela. - Quatre olhou para ele pela primeira vez. - Eu te prometo. Você não chegará perto dela, nunca!

E dando sua sentença final, Quatre o encarou. O tenente sentiu o coração disparar, franziu o nariz e se inundou de uma vontade fora do comum em acertar um soco no rosto do cavaleiro que o afrontava com desconsideração e um olhar tão calmo que só o irritava mais.

_ Preparem Sandrock!

Quatre deu a ordem e seguiu para um dos extremos do longo tronco, em horizontal, que separaria as duas pistas de corrida dos cavaleiros para começar a vestir a armadura.

Duo se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até Heero, baixou e cochichou algo no ouvido do amigo, Heero arregalou os olhos assombrado com o relato do amigo, sem dizer nada se pôs em pé e desceu as escadas seguindo em direção ao amigo que já estava quase totalmente vestido.

_ O que pensa estar fazendo?

_ Me preparando para o duelo.

Quatre não mudou sua expressão e falou com tranquilidade, como se nada de anormal estivesse ocorrendo.

_ Você não está em condições… Precisa ser atendido por um médico imediatamente.

_ Heero… - O loiro olhou para o rei. - Se me quisessem morto, a esse momento eu já estaria. Esse veneno tem o intuito de me deixar incapacitado para a luta… E não pretendo me acovardar frente a essa trapaça.

_ Eu assumo… Vá descansar. Eu luto e consigo o prêmio para você.

_ Nunca!

A voz de Quatre foi vigorosa em sua decisão. Heero viu a disposição do amigo e chegou a conclusão que mesmo desmaiando, Quatre não deixaria de lutar, sabia que a honra do loiro estava em pauta e ele não tinha nenhuma intensão de ser envergonhado, fugindo.

_ Se não se sentir capaz de continuar, apenas saia. Eu assumirei.

_ Agradeço sua preocupação… Mas, minha decisão já foi tomada.

Quatre tentou reverenciar o amigo, mas sentiu o corpo tremer, Heero o segurou pelo braço, vendo que ele ia cair, Quatre apoiou uma mão no ombro do amigo e respirou fundo recuperando as forças, sentindo uma dor abdominal muito aguda e uma fraqueza descomunal.

_ Você pode cair se montar desse jeito…

_ Eu não cairei.

Nesse momento o servo apareceu com o Sandrock já preparado para ser montado pelo cavaleiro. Quatre passou a mão em seu cavalo, tentando transmitir a seu amigo de quatro patas tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. O cavalo se animou com o carinho de seu dono e o loiro puxou o ar algumas vezes antes de tomar impulso para montar. Heero que estava a seu lado segurou as rédeas e tentou ajuda-lo, mas o amigo recusou, deu impulso e subiu.

Na arquibancada os nobres comentavam e cochichavam sobre o que viam, ninguém entendia o que estava se passando, os três cavaleiros estava apreensivos com a cena, as ladies não sabiam o que pensar e discutiam entre elas várias possibilidades, tentado adivinhar o que poderia estar se passando, menos Hadja que mantinha seus olhos sobre seu amado, com uma mão sobre o coração, ela ignorava o burburinho ao redor e sentia um temor sem explicação apertando seu peito. Desejava estar com ele, saber o que estava sucedendo, mas não achava prudente.

Heero, sabendo que nada mais poderia fazer ou falar para convencer seu amigo, se retirou, após ter certeza que Quatre conseguiria se equilibrar sobre o cavalo. Subiu as escadas de volta, sob o olhar analítico de todos, lançou uma mirada em direção a Hadja, vendo a expectativa da moça, mas nada disse. Passou por seus amigos e apenas meneou a cabeça, deu uma última olhada em direção para Quatre que, agora, recebia a lança em mãos e falou: _ Agora é por conta dele… Os três cavaleiros ouviram as palavras do rei e entenderam o recado. Heero continuou seu caminho e sentou em seu lugar novamente.

A tensão que reinou naquele lugar era palpável. A maioria ignorava o motivo dela, mas não conseguiam deixar de senti-la. O aperto nos corações dos amigos que se preparavam para ver o duelo, se assemelhava a dor nos corações dos entes queridos que viam seus parentes partirem para guerra. Uma dor incomoda e desesperadora, juntando-se com a incerteza de que teriam um final feliz. A vontade de Heero, Duo, Trowa e Wufei era de assumir o lugar do companheiro, mas sabiam que não poderiam, já não mais. Se existiu alguma chance, ela passou por seus olhos e nada puderam fazer. Hadja sentiu o ar faltar, não sabia nem mesmo o motivo de tamanha preocupação, mas ela foi agravada após o olhar que o rei lhe lançou, desprovido de qualquer tipo de garantia.

Dante observou com atenção todo o quadro que se formou entre seu filho mais velho e os cavaleiros, nada havia passado despercebido pelo rei de Sank, franziu o cenho tentando compreender o que ali se passava e por alguma razão inexplicável, não sentiu a vontade de indagar a Heero o que estava acontecendo, naquele momento. Amanda e Relena também se sentiram inquietas com toda a situação, era visível que algo estava muito errado. Sentindo a apreensão da princesa, Lúcius segurou sua mão, chamando a atenção dela de sobressalto. O príncipe sorriu para ela com um olhar calmado e doce, tentando sossega-la, levou a mão de sua amada até os lábios e depositou um suave beijo, com os olhos fixos nos dela. Relena sentiu o rosto queimar e ruborizou, devolvendo um frágil sorriso para o esposo, tentando ser o mais sincera possível em seu agradecimento. Heero assistiu à cena de longe e sentiu o sangue ferver, se ele já estava irritado com o que estava-se passando com Quatre, agora podia-se dizer que ele estava disposto a matar alguém.

O camponês subiu a bandeira e olhando para ambos os lados, se certificando que os cavaleiros estavam preparados, a baixou com velocidade, dando início ao duelo. Os cavalos relincharam e começaram a correr com toda a velocidade, a distância era longa, o que fazia a angústia aumentar. Cássius era um dos poucos que assistia o duelo com expectativa e sorriso nos lábios. Jian observava de forma analítica e lorde Macben, assim como Emera, apenas prestava total atenção.

Os cavalos cruzaram o meio e a lança de Otto acertou em cheio o escudo de Quatre, que perdeu um pouco do equilíbrio com o impacto. O ponto foi contado para o tenente, uma pequena bandeira branca foi colocada para ele, se fossem completadas cinco, ele seria o vencedor da luta. Os cavaleiros continuaram o caminho até atingirem a outra ponta e Otto trocou sua lança quebrada, enquanto Quatre se recuperava do golpe.

Otto levantou sua lança nova comemorando a vitória antes do tempo, o povo gritava e aplaudia, regozijando-se com o espetáculo. Quatre por sua vez, sentia o veneno se espalhar mais e mais por seu corpo, sentindo as forças diminuírem e seu agarre se tornar cada segundo mais fraco. Ele não sabia em que deveria se concentrar primeiro, se era em sustentar a lança ou se manter sobre Sandrock.

Virou o cavalo para o lado correto e se preparou o melhor que pôde, viu a bandeira dar à largada a segunda vez e Sandrock com a ordem de seu dono se pôs a toda velocidade novamente, os segundos passaram e novamente cruzaram o meio e a lança de Quatre tocou o escudo de Otto, mas devido a sua fraqueza, não teve o impacto desejado e ele foi acertado novamente no mesmo lugar, os pedaços de madeira da lança de seu oponente voaram para todos os lados, porém Quatre conseguiu se manter firme com maior eficácia dessa última vez.

Mais um ponto foi contado para Otto e mais uma bandeira branca foi adicionada.

Quatre chegou à outra ponta e sentiu que a fúria tomava conta de seu corpo e conseguia sobressair até mesmo a dor que estava sentindo. Jogou a lança que tinha em mãos com toda raiva no chão e retirou o elmo, enxugando o suor do rosto com a mão livre. O escudeiro que o auxiliava se assustou com a imagem do rosto do cavaleiro. O loiro estava cada segundo mais branco, como se todo o sangue houvesse abandonado seu rosto, e uma sombra profunda e escura começou a se formar baixo seus olhos, que se mantiam fixos em seu oponente.

Otto ria e divertia-se com sua segunda vitória. Olhou em direção a Hadja e após chamar a atenção da moça que até então estava em Quatre, mandou um beijo para ela, surpreendendo a todos, menos ao desafiado, que para espanto do escudeiro, esboçou um pequeno sorriso e fechou os olhos. Quatre começou a respirar lentamente, estava se concentrando e focando suas forças, precisava ganhar a luta e faria isso custe o que custa-se. Abriu lentamente os olhos e pediu a lança. O escudeiro tentou devolver a mesma que ele havia usado desde um princípio, já que estava intacta, mas ele a rejeitou, exigindo uma nova.

O escudeiro então começou a oferecer uma a uma até que Quatre escolheu a sua, era de uma cor clara e seu peso não era tão alto, sentiu como se a lança se encaixa-se perfeitamente a ele na sua atual situação. Passou a mão pelo rosto, retirando todos os rastros de suor e colocou seu elmo de volta. Uma brisa acariciou seu rosto, aliviando um pouco do calor que se estava sentindo, que provavelmente estava sendo ocasionado pela febre que começou a ter. Ignorando qualquer reclamação de seu corpo e mente, segurou com intrepidez a lança e se posicionou a espera da largada.

Quatre olhou para a imagem distante de seu adversário, depois para sua amada que tinha o olhar em sua direção, pensou em ter visto um brilho novo, seriam lágrimas? Pensou e sentiu um aperto no coração, depois buscou seus amigos e todos estavam encarando fixamente a ele, esperançosos. Sentiu que aquela era sua chance, teria que ser. Devolveria a Otto todas suas maldades, mostraria a ele o quão equivocado foi ao desafia-lo e usar de trapaça para vencê-lo.

_ O tenente Otto é tão forte, não acha? Sempre admirei sua habilidade nesse duelo.

A voz da princesa Emera saiu quase em um sussurro, perto do ouvido de Heero, que se não fosse o fato dela ser uma mulher, teria a mandado ao inferno naquele instante. Em contra partida, cravou uma mirada fria nela e respondeu o mais impassível que pode.

_ Espere… E verá como ele será derrotado de forma humilhante.

Ignorando o olhar atônito com que ela o encarou, voltou a prestar atenção no duelo. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo estava prestes acabar.

A bandeira baixou e Quatre aceitando a oportunidade, invisível, que lhe brindava naquele instante, esporeou de leve a Sandrock e o instigou a correr mais rápido que antes, sua velocidade e sua pose sobre o animal, chamaram as atenções de todos, seus amigos se inclinaram para frente em suas poltronas, inquietos, Milliardo, Duo, Trowa, Wufei e Heero sentiam a adrenalina da cena subir por seus ossos.

Quatre jogou o corpo para frente, apertou mais as pernas ao redor do cavalo e posicionou melhor a lança em sua mão direita, mirando seu adversário, ignorou completamente qualquer sintoma do veneno e se preparou para a colisão. Os cavaleiros cruzaram o meio e novamente a lança de Otto acertou o escudo de Quatre, quebrando-se ao meio.

Mas, para a surpresa geral, o loiro nem sentiu o impacto, em resposta, sua lança acertou em cheio o peito do tenente. O choque foi tão intenso que Otto perdeu o equilíbrio por completo, sendo lançado ao chão com grande força. A lança de Quatre foi despedaçada. O tenente bateu a cabeça na queda e se não fosse pelo elmo, provavelmente não teria sobrevivido. Com a queda, ficou imóvel, não conseguia sentir nenhum membro de seu corpo. Tudo se passou tão rápido, um zumbido começou em seu ouvido e tudo o que viu foi o borrão de camponeses tentando socorre-lo.

A vitória de Quatre foi eminente e causou uma alegria tão contagiante que os gritos de alegria no meio do povo, foram inigualáveis. As pessoas aplaudiram de pé, gritando o nome do campeão, vibrando e pulando. Quando Quatre virou o rosto para olhar para seus amigos, se surpreendeu em vê-los todos em pé aplaudindo sua vitória. Hadja, Cléo, Kelly, Teyuki também se levantaram e a primeira sorria com muita emoção. Heero não estava rindo, porém seu olhar era de orgulho. Relena e Milliardo regozijavam-se com a vitória, até Lúcius se levantou para aplaudir, mas sua expressão não podia ser lida. Dante se admirou e Amanda se sentiu aliviada.

Cássius manteve um sorriso pronto nos lábios. Jian aplaudia com pouca vontade, Mcbean cruzou os braços, desgostoso, Emera ficou boquiaberta com a reviravolta da luta e aplaudia ainda aturdida com o resultado. Os demais nobres aplaudiram enquanto comentavam entre si o espetáculo que acabaram de presenciar. Trowa e Duo desceram e foram ajudar a Quatre descer do cavalo. O vencedor agora sentia toda a adrenalina sair de seu corpo, dando lugar para os efeitos do veneno tomarem seu lugar com mais força que antes.

_ O que está acontecendo?

Dante finalmente perguntou ao filho, antes de vê-lo se mover para ir até o amigo. Heero parou e respondeu antes de seguir seu caminho.

_ Quatre foi envenenado antes da luta. Ele não está em condições normais. Nem deveria ter lutado.

Heero desceu as escadas seguido por Wufei e o rei se admirou ainda mais. Se aquele cavaleiro conseguiu nocautear ao tenente, que era o campeão de justa, passando mal e em um estado tão critico, como para necessitar de ajuda para descer do cavalo, começou a se questionar sobre como seria vê-lo lutar em boas condições.

Heero deu ordens para que levassem Quatre de volta ao castelo e Hadja vendo que seu amado estava em péssimas condições, ignorou qualquer etiqueta e correu em sua direção, indagando pelo o motivo daquela situação. Duo explicou para a lady e ela acompanhou a Quatre de volta para o castelo, junto dele e Trowa. Heero chamou a Wufei para voltar para junto dos demais. Kelly encarou tão insistentemente ao cavaleiro, que Wufei resolveu ir até as damas e explicar lhes o ocorrido antes de ocupar novamente seu lugar.

Mas, ele não voltou para seu lugar, afinal, logo que Kelly terminou de ouvir os acontecimentos ela se colou em pé e dizendo que sabia o que fazer para ajudar, começou a andar sem nem olhar para trás, Wufei vendo a lady sair, correu atrás dela.

-/-/-

Kelly andava apressadamente, aprofundando-se em meio à multidão, com Wufei a seguindo a apenas um passo de distância.

_ Milady, por favor, espere…

Ela parou bruscamente e o fitou com expressão séria de incômodo. As pessoas que os cercavam não tiravam a atenção da cena. Era uma disputa de interesse nos olhares: podia-se ver homens cobiçando a dama, mulheres olhando e cochichando sobre o belo cavaleiro e uns poucos que apenas se interessavam pelo desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

_ O que deseja milorde?

_ Você… - O chinês se aproximou mais, desconfortável com a plateia que se formava ao redor deles. - Milady, não deve sair por aí sozinha…

_ Sempre andei sem guarda-costas...

_ Sim… Mas isso era antes. Agora não deve sair sem acompanhante.

_ E quem deveria me acompanhar, milorde? Você?

Eles estavam a escassos centímetros de distância um do outro e o tom de voz empregado por ela era ríspido. Wufei sentia o sangue ferver, não só pelo desagrado do tom dela, mas pela proximidade. Aquela mulher mexia com a mente dele e sinceramente, estava cansado de fingir que não era verdade. Kelly por sua vez, também se sentia molesta, não só por sua irritação, com o fato dele ter contado a Heero sobre a discussão dela com Jian, mas principalmente, pelo fato do coração dela disparar com tanta veemência perto dele. A proximidade, fazia com que ambos pudessem sentir a respiração do outro em seus rostos. Os olhares estavam fixos nos olhos do outro e a vontade de sentir os lábios daquela pessoa sobre os seus, fazia a consciência nublar.

_ Eu te acompanharei sempre…

A voz dele saiu em um sussurro, seu olhar era brilhante e doce. Aquilo a surpreendeu e a fez voltar à realidade. Kelly se afastou bruscamente dele, ela não entendia o que se passava entre eles, mas por mais que a vontade de descobrir era grande, o medo de se machucar ainda a amedrontava. De repente ela baixou o olhar e sem mirar ele, indagou.

_ Por quê?

_ Por que o que?

_ Por que faz isso comigo? Por que contou a ele?

Wufei se sentiu confuso, ele estava fazendo o que? Ele contou o que e a quem?

_ Eu não entendo…

Ela o olhou e estranhou o olhar enleado do homem a sua frente, sem entender soltou o ar dos pulmões com força, nem sequer havia notar estar prendendo a respiração. Meneou a cabeça e olhando para o lado sua atenção foi atraída e finalmente viu quem procurava.

_ Venha…

E com uma palavra autoritária surpreendeu a Wufei que a seguiu com o olhar enquanto se distanciava dele, adentrando em meio ao povo novamente, levou alguns segundos para ele realizar o que se passava e se colocar em movimento para segui-la.

-/-/-

Heiren se arrastava pelo caminho, perdida completamente em suas memórias, em suas descobertas e suas tristezas. Durante a vida inteira, pensou que nunca iria se interessar por ninguém, mesmo James, filho do pescador, que era um rapaz de boa aparência, bondoso e atencioso, que sempre esteve apaixonado por ela, conseguiu despertar nela um sentimento maior que o da amizade. E agora que essa pessoa tão especial apareceu, trazendo colorido aos dias preto e branco dela, inundando o coração com um sentimento forte, doloroso e ao mesmo tempo tão prazeroso, ela se vê envolvida no maior dilema de todos. Seu sentimento novo e inexplorado por aquele lindo homem de cabelo ruivo e seu ódio mortal pelo rei Dante, que para sua desgraça e ironia do destino era o pai de sua razão de sorrir.

As lágrimas não paravam de cair e ela já havia desistido de enxuga-las, sentia um aperto tão forte no coração que chegou a ponderar a ideia de procurar o doutor do reino. Era algo novo e não desejava falar com mais ninguém, estava sem forças e apagada. Aquela garota tão ativa e empolgada, que sempre estava pronta para ajudar e dar uma palavra positiva a quem precisasse, estava derrotada, morta.

_ Em que momento me apaixonei?

Se questionou em um sussurro, era espantoso até mesmo para ela a facilidade com a qual aquele desconhecido se instalou dentro do coração dela, acaso ela não viu que as portas estavam abertas? Ou deveria dizer, totalmente abertas, e com uma placa de boas vindas. Era incrível como ela conseguia chorar e rir de sua própria desgraça.

_ Eu não podia ter me apaixonado pelo James? Não… Tinha que ser por você… Lúcius.

Sim, ela havia conseguido ouvir o nome dele e bastou uma vez para ele ficar gravado em sua mente. Sentia-se perdida e desorientada, e mesmo que não existisse o ódio pelo rei, ele era completamente inatingível para ela. Ele era o príncipe infante, e apesar de que nenhum anúncio real tenha sido feito, haviam rumores de que ele estava casado com a filha do Conde, a linda dama sentada ao lado dele naquele momento.

_ Você não é para mim…

_ Heiren!

Continuou andando e ouviu gritarem seu nome, mas pensou que além de triste estava se tornando insana, por tanto não parou seu caminhar e continuou, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem incessantemente.

_ Heiren!

Ouviu de novo e dessa vez mais forte com o acréscimo de passos de corrina no chão cheio de pedras. Resolveu olhar e certificar-se que não estava alucinado e a viu, aquela dama linda de longo cabelo preto e brilhante acenando em sua direção e gritando seu nome, com um sorriso nos lábios. Não conseguiu reconhecê-la de primeira e começou a olhar para os lados, pensando que houvesse outra pessoa com o mesmo nome que ela ao seu redor, viu a moça chegar até ela e parar para respirando pesadamente, logo um cavaleiro se posicionar ao lado da lady com o rosto fechado e analisando-a com muita curiosidade. A camponesa voltou sua atenção de novo para a dama em sua frente e começou a sentir que a conhecia, mas não tinha certeza de nada.

_ Você estava chorando?

O tom preocupado da lady surpreendeu a moça que ao reconhecer a voz, arregalou os olhos, enquanto com uma mão limpava o rosto e se arriscou a perguntar:

_ Kelly?

_ Sim… Não me reconheceu?

A camponesa analisou a amiga dos pés a cabeça e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao vê-la convertida em uma dama e linda em sua frente.

_ O que…

_ É uma longa história…

A dama respondeu, entendendo a pergunta não feita da jovem a sua frente e sorrindo com o olhar admirado da camponesa.

_ Eu conto tudo com calma depois, agora preciso de sua ajuda…

Ainda estranhada, guardou suas questões para outro momento e prestou atenção, já que era uma grande surpresa Kelly a procurar, principalmente com a frase: _preciso de sua ajuda. _Aquela moça de traços chineses sempre foi conhecida por sua independência e autossuficiência, estar pedindo ajuda, deveria ser por algum motivo grave.

_ Em que posso ajudar?

_ Você é conhecedora de ervas e antídotos e por ai em diante certo? - A moça assentiu. - Tenho um amigo que foi envenenado com algo e que está passando muito mal. Precisa de ajuda.

Pela primeira vez, Wufei que mais parecia uma estátua de pedra parado ao lado da dama, esboçou algum tipo de sentimento, demonstrando que estava vivo. Ele piscou algumas vezes abismado com a novidade. Então tudo aquilo era para salvar a Quatre? Aquela mulher que nunca se cansava de surpreendê-lo, estava tão desesperada em ajudar o amigo dele, por quem ela nunca teve nenhum tipo de aproximação, a não ser algumas poucas palavras de cumprimento perdidas pelos corredores e a vez que mais conversaram foi quando ela lhe deu as boas-vindas quando ele acordou do coma. Wufei sentiu seu coração arder com a novidade e acelerar ainda mais. Cada minuto que passava ao lado dela, se certificava mais e mais que ela era a mulher mais maravilhosa que ele havia conhecido. Era boa, corajosa, forte e a mais linda de todas.

Kelly podia sentir o olhar do cavaleiro sobre ela, queimando-a por completo, Heiren ficou feliz pela amiga, quando viu o brilho de fascinação nos olhos do cavaleiro. Kelly o olhou de canto e ficou pedida em sua mirada, até que Heiren resolveu aclarar sua garganta, despertando-os de seu transe eminente.

_ Muito bem… Venham comigo, vamos buscar o antidoto. Me acompanhem, enquanto isso me contém os sintomas…

Kelly e Wufei assentiram para a camponesa que deu meia volta e começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa, acompanhada pelo casal de nobres.

-/-/-

Já era entardecer quando Wufei, Kelly e Heiren passaram pela enorme porta do castelo. A última sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando entrou no lugar. Seu ódio se fez presente novamente em seu coração. Ela repetiu para si um mantra, onde dizia que existia alguém muito necessitado de ajuda, e ela era a única no momento em que poderia ajudar. E se Kelly pedia ajuda por essa pessoa, deveria ser alguém muito bom de coração.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio e passos apressados até o quarto de Quatre. Heiren continuava tensa, mas ninguém perguntava nada.

O trio chegou aos aposentos de Quatre e foi recebido por Trowa, quem abriu a porta. Duo observou os recém-chegados passarem pela porta, e sua expressão era de preocupação, a falta de sorriso nos lábios do cavaleiro era sempre um mal presságio e inquietava a todos. Hadja estava sentada na cama ao lado de seu amado, trocando os panos úmidos, com os quais ela tentava baixar a febre do loiro, que a face inteira tensa por conta da força empregada para ajuda-lo a suportar a dor abdominal.

Heiren ficou assombrada com a cena, pelo que podia ver, a dor que o homem sentia, deveria ser muito forte e ela se compadeceu rapidamente por ele. Sem muita delonga, ela se aproximou da lady que se assustou com a aproximação da jovem, que ela nem ao menos havia notado que tinha chegado.

_ Dê isso para ele.

A camponesa esticou um jarro contendo um líquido verde, Hadja a observou confusa, mas logo aceitou. Olhou para Kelly e após a confirmação da amiga, assentiu e sorriu para a jovem em sua frente.

_ Obrigada.

_ Não se preocupe…

Heiren sentiu a sinceridade no sorriso da dama e não pode deixar de devolve-lo. Se sentia estranha em meio a todos aqueles nobres que a cercavam no quarto e para seu espanto, todos estavam sendo amáveis e atenciosos. Ela quem sempre imaginou, aquelas pessoas com ares de superioridade, tratando os de baixa renda como capachos, estava tendo uma amostra, uma agradável amostra do quão equivocado era com o fato de generalizar as pessoas.

Hadja encheu uma caneca com o líquido da jarra e ajudou Quatre a beber. Até para engolir o loiro sentia uma grande dificuldade, esperou um segundo e ajudou ele a beber mais um segundo gole e assim continuou, até que ele tivesse bebido ao menos a metade da caneca.

_ E ai? É muito ruim?

Duo resolver perguntar, sentindo-se um pouco mais relaxado, quando notou as feições do amigo aliviarem-se pouco a pouco. O loiro que até então, mantinha os olhos fechados com força, foi abrindo lentamente, conforme sentia as dores diminuírem.

_ Sinceramente eu não sei… - A voz de Quatre era fraca. - Eu nem prestei atenção no gosto.

E o loiro esboçou um sorriso suave e pode-se escutar o suspiro pesado de todos no quarto, que sentiram a tensão ser aplacada de seus corpos.

_ Meu amor… - Hadja abraçou e beijou a seu amado. - Você me assustou.

Sentindo-se cada segundo mais confortável e a dor desaparecendo, o loiro correspondeu ao abraço e o beijo de sua dama, por quem tão bravamente lutou.

_ Eu estou bem agora… - E ele olhou para a camponesa que tinha um sorriso bobo, assistindo a cena. - Muito obrigado por me ajudar.

_ Não ha de que…

Heiren sorriu ainda, mais quando viu o olhar emocionado e cheio de gratidão da lady para ela.

_ Realmente um excelente trabalho… Não sei como agradecer o que fez por meu amigo.

Heiren escutou uma voz grave e firme vindo de trás dela, mas não olhou para ver quem falava. Apenas pensou naquelas palavras e sem perceber, pensou alto.

_ Não sendo o rei Dante, eu ajudo quem precisar… Mas, se fosse ele, por mim a essa hora já estaria morto.

Ela soltou as palavras com despreocupação, e teria jurado que apenas tinha dito-as em sua mente, se não fosse as reações que aconteceram instantaneamente ao redor dela. O loiro piscou algumas vezes e a observou com terror, o cavaleiro que abriu a porta para eles, quando chegaram, arregalou os olhos para ela e prendeu a respiração. Wufei se colocou em modo estátua e em seguida, passou a mão pelo rosto com descrença. Kelly e Hadja se puseram pálidas e Duo começou a passar os olhos por ela e para algum ponto atrás dela, surpreso e apertando os lábios, ela não sabia se era para esconder um sorriso ou se seria para impedir a si mesmo de falar algo.

Foi quando ela notou, que não era apenas ele, mas os olhares de todos estavam fixos em suas costas. A curiosidade de ver quem tinha dito as palavras, afloraram, mas o medo em se virar tomou conta de todo seu corpo. O silêncio se instaurou no ambiente, era algo perturbador e beirava ao desespero. Foi quando uma segunda voz quebrou o gelo, era de um tom um pouco menos grave que a primeira, porém podia-se sentir uma cólera maior. Mas, não viu isso que a fez sentir um frio na espinha, foi o fato de seu consciente lembra-la de que já havia escutado aquela voz.

_ Quem você pensa que é para falar dessa forma do rei? Quem se crê?

Engolindo em seco a jovem camponesa de olhos e cabelos castanhos, se virou lentamente para se encontrar com os dois príncipes, filhos de Dante, encarando-a com muita atenção. No olhar do mais velho ela viu apenas frieza, ele não expressava nenhuma emoção e pelo jeito analítico, ela supôs que deveria ter sido ele a agradecer pelo amigo. Já no rosto do mais novo, aquele lindo homem ruivo por quem se apaixonou, ela viu ira e desprezo.

_ Eu…

_ Você o que? Acaso pretende se justificar após essa demonstração de…

Lúcius não pode terminar de falar, pois foi interrompido pela gargalhada que Duo soltou. O cavaleiro de trança, já não aguentou mais segurar a vontade rir, com a cena que presenciou, ele não sabia se o motivo daquilo era apenas a cena que lhe pareceu muito cômica, ou se o fato de ver Quatre recuperado e o temor ter desaparecido, que o fez se sentir tão leve de repente. Todos puseram suas atenções no homem, que se curvava te tanto rir. Hadja e Trowa viraram os rostos tentando esconder o sorriso, Wufei ergueu uma sobrancelha, inconformado com o escanda-lo do amigo. Kelly baixou a cabeça, ainda sem saber o que pensar e Quatre ficou pasmo. Heero não mudou sua expressão e o príncipe ficou abismado.

_ Fico feliz que essa demonstração de revolta contra o rei te traga algum tipo de diversão, Duo.

Lúcius falou firme e o de trança começou a puxar o ar para se acalmar, levantando a mão como quem pede tempo. Heero aclarou a garganta algumas vezes, tentando chamar a atenção do amigo.

_ Me desculpem… - Duo respirava com dificuldade. - É que ela falou de uma forma… Tão… Tão natural… E você Lúcius, ficou tão possesso… Que eu… eu…

E começou a rir de novo, enquanto Lúcius discutia com ele e reclamava da camponesa. Heero passou a mão no rosto, desanimado, observou que os demais já estavam começando a achar graça do ocorrido, já que Duo tem o dom de contagiar a todos ao redor, então resolveu acalmar a situação, antes que seu irmão, quem estava revoltado, mandasse a jovem para a forca.

_ Já chega!

A voz autoritária do herdeiro de Sank foi ouvida e como em um passe de mágica, o silêncio voltou a imperar ali. E Duo tampou a boca reprimindo o riso, que não o abandonava.

_ Senhorita… Creio que não fomos apresentados… Sou Heero…

_ Sim, eu sei… E eu sou Heiren Franz.

Ela não reverenciou o rei-herdeiro e irritou ainda mais ao irmão mais velho.

_ Você se crê igual ao meu irmão? Onde estão seus modos?

A jovem ergueu ainda mais a cabeça e olhou fixamente para Lúcius, surpreendendo a todos.

_ Com que direito me olha com essa soberbia?

Ele indaga.

_ E porque eu deveria baixar minha cabeça para o filho de Dante?

_ Como?

O ruivo deu um passo perigoso em direção da camponesa, mas Heero o segurou, colocando a mão no peito do irmão, que não tirou os olhos de cima da jovem.

_ Muito bem… Vamos nos acalmar… - O mais velho voltou sua atenção para a jovem. - Posso saber a razão de tão grande ódio?

_ Sinto muito… - Ela baixou o rosto com tristeza, depois erguendo apenas os olhos para Heero continuou. - Isso é um assunto pessoal. E gostaria de guardar para mim… Se me permite, me retiro.

Ela avançou em direção a porta, mas a mão firme do infante a segurou pelo braço.

_ Quer sair por que? Para planejar a morte do rei?

Ela se sentiu ofendida e abriu a boca para retrucar, mas novamente Heero intercedeu.

_ Lúcius por favor, se acalme… Ela nunca disse que mataria o nosso pai, apenas que não o ajudaria.

_ E por que você está tão gentil hoje, meu irmão?

O ruivo se voltou contra o herdeiro.

_ Só acho que temos problemas suficientes, como para nos preocupar com uma jovem, que te a infeliz - Ele pôs ênfase na palavra: infeliz. - presença de espírito em dizer palavras nada adequadas. Por hoje, deixamos esse assunto morrer. Novamente agradeço sua ajuda para com meu amigo.

Heero disse as últimas palavras olhando para a camponesa e fazendo uma leve pressão no pulso do irmão, fez com que ele soltasse a jovem, que apenas assentiu em agradecimento e despedida, deixando o local apressadamente logo em seguida. Os olhares se voltaram para Heero por fim, que ignorando a todos, foi até a cama para se informar do estado de saúde atual de Quatre, que respondeu estar bem, para alivio do rei.

-/-/-

Relena caminhava a passo apressado pelo corredor com castelo, sendo acompanhada por Teyuki e Cléo quem se posicionavam uma de cada lado da amiga, rumo ao quarto de Quatre. Com o cair da noite, a família real se retirou da festa, com exceção de Amanda e Dante, deixando alguns nobres, dentre eles o conde, e o povo festejando, com banquete, dança e muita música.

Elas estavam em silêncio, apreensivas, com medo de ter más notícias sobre o estado de Quatre. Uma voz foi ouvida e Relena parou bruscamente ao escutar seu nome ser pronunciado em suas costas, virando a cabeça para ver quem a chamava com tanta insistência.

Relena viu a princesa Emera se aproximando com um sorriso falso no rosto, acompanhada por dois de seus guardas pessoais. A princesa de Sank respirou fundo e mantendo seu desgosto escondido sob uma face neutra, arriscou um sorriso. Sua postura era ereta, sua cabeça estava erguida e sua imponência nobre podia ser admirada por qualquer um que a visse naquele momento.

Relena nasceu para ser alguém da mais alta classe e isso era visível em seu olhar.

Emera quase perde o sorriso ao ver o olhar altivo da princesa que parou e a esperou, sentiu a raiva que tinha da moça de olhos azuis céu, crescer dentro de si e escurecer um pouco mais seu coração. Mesmo assim, não perdeu a postura e alargou o sorriso quando chegou perto, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um sinal de sai com a mão, para seus guardas e que a obedeceram após a reverenciarem, e o mesmo sinal para as damas de companhia de Relena.

Teyuki e Cléo se entreolharam inconformadas com a atitude da princesa do reino Du Bois. Olharam para amiga e Relena com um sorriso sincero voltado para elas, seguido por um gesto de cabeça de confirmação, ambas se afastaram, mas não sem antes dirigir um olhar de desprezo para a princesa visitante.

_ Alteza…

Relena fez uma pequena reverencia em respeito a mulher que se encontrava em sua frente.

_ Princesa Relena… - Emera não devolveu a gentileza. - Devo chama-la assim?

A loira de olhos verdes, estava visivelmente provocando a outra, mas Relena apenas sorriu com mais elegância e brilho.

_ Por favor… Me chame como preferir.

_ Claro… Porque a queridinha de Sank tem esse direito.

Atacou com arrogância, deixando transparecer o quanto aquilo lhe era desagradável. Relena não se intimidou.

_ Realmente… Não tenho de que reclamar.

_ Imagino que não… Mas, diga-me…

_ Pois não?

_ São verdadeiros os rumores que dizem?

_ As pessoas falam de muitas coisas… Nem todas reais. Outras com a maior veracidade possível… Porém creio que estou confusa… A qual rumor se refere?

Por mais que Emera sentia uma vontade incontrolável de matar a mulher a sua frente com as próprias mãos, naquele momento, sabia que além de não poder, teria que admitir. Ela sabia se portar, manter a calma e usar as palavras em seu favor.

_ Na realidade… São dois rumores. O primeiro seria… É verdade que se casou as escondidas com o príncipe Lúcius? Sendo essa a razão de uma condessa como você, ter mudado de posição para princesa da noite ao dia?

Relena foi pega desprevenida. Apesar de que a família real soubesse tudo o que se passava, ela não sabia como responder aquela pergunta. Um anúncio real não foi feito exatamente porque o rei Dante se recusava completamente em aceitar aquela união, devido ao fato de que ela deveria estar casada com Heero. Porém, mesmo assim ela foi elevada ao status de princesa e era como deveria ser tratada daquele dia em diante. Questionou-se interiormente em como deveria responder a pergunta da princesa, quem tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Foi quando teve uma ideia.

_ Creio que talvez o príncipe Lúcius possa lhe responder melhor a sua pergunta.

Emera perdeu o sorriso e Relena alargou o dela, sabendo que tinha funcionado.

_ A que se refere?

A mulher tentou disfarçar e recobrar a compostura.

_ Nada… Apenas rumores.

_ Muito bem… Então, talvez devesse perguntar ao Heero…

Relena sentiu uma pontada no coração com a forma tão intima que a mulher usou para se referir ao herdeiro.

_ Ah sim… Não sabia que já estava tão intima, para poder se referir ao príncipe herdeiro por seu primeiro nome.

_ Ora… Você não faz ideia de quão intima sou dele…

_ Dele… De Lúcius e muito outros nobres, certo?

A resposta surpreendeu Emera sobremaneira. Era algo que ela não esperava escutar e muito menos da boca da princesa a sua frente.

_ Como ousa?

Relena se regozijou por dentro ao ver quão desnorteada e agressiva ficou a mulher. Normalmente ela não ficava feliz com coisas assim, mas ela sabia que o intuito da princesa era provoca-la e semear a discórdia entre ela e Heero, e isso era algo que não permitiria. O lado bobo dela, manipulável, ela fez questão de enterrar no dia em que se entregou para Heero pela primeira vez, e agora ela não aceitaria mais ser atacada gratuitamente.

_ A que se refere?

_ Esta insinuando que eu sou uma…

_ Mas, eu não disse nada… Vossa alteza quem está se sentindo ofendida…

_ Quem você pensa que é? Imagina se eu conto para o rei Dante, sobre seu caso com o filho mais velho dele, estando casada com o mais novo…

Relena sorriu amplamente e não respondeu. Emera se aproximou um passo e falou mais baixo ainda, só que de forma ameaçadora.

_ Deixe o Heero em paz… Ele será meu esposo. Afinal ele necessita de uma princesa para governar Sank.

_ Errado. Ele necessita uma esposa… Uma princesa não é indispensável. E além do mais… Por que está me pedindo para deixa-lo em paz? Se exatamente agora, você me disse que estava muito íntimos… Me diga princesa…

_ O que?

_ Se aproximou do rei Heero antes ou depois do príncipe Lúcius?

_ De novo me insultando?

_ Não estou insultando-a… Apenas constatando o que as pessoas falam.

Relena levou o dedo indicador até o próprio lábio, dando a entender de que aquilo era um segredo e sorriu. Deu a volta e caminhou dois passos em direção a suas damas, depois parou e se voltou novamente para a princesa.

_ Perdoe-me, a algo mais que queira compartilhar ou me perguntar?

_ Sim…

Emera encurtou novamente a distância e perguntou em forma de sussurro, observando atentamente as reações de Relena.

_ Como é Heero na cama? Qual você prefere... Ele ou Lúcius?

Relena sentiu vergonha, mas mascarou o máximo que pôde, e desejou ardentemente que suas bochechas não delatassem o quão importuna foi a pergunta. Utilizando de todas suas forças para manter a calma e cortesia refletiu antes de responder no mesmo tom de voz empregado pela outra.

_ Talvez você possa comparar… Claro… Se conseguir seduzir a Heero.

E dessa vez, a princesa de Sank usou o primeiro nome do príncipe herdeiro, e pode ver o ódio inflamar o olhar da princesa visitante. Com uma leve reverencia, se despediu e começou a seguir seu caminho, deixando Emera a observando com rancor. De repente parou e voltou.

_ Só mais uma coisa… Da próxima vez seja mais gentil com minhas amigas… Elas não são seus guardas para trata-las com desprezo.

_ Isso é uma ordem?

_ Um pedido. Porém, se precisar de ordem, ficarei feliz em me dirigir com uma reclamação formal ao rei Dante.

_ Ao rei Dante?

Emera engoliu em seco, mas disfarçou.

_ Sim… Ele ainda é a autoridade suprema em Sank…

_ E acha que ele iria te ouvir?

_ Bem… Não sei. Mas, seria uma excelente oportunidade para pôr a prova o quão privilegiada sou no reino, como vossa alteza acabou de insinuar no início de nossa conversa.

A princesa de Sank sorriu e a Du Bois perdeu o sorriso soberbo.

_Agora sim, me despeço. Tenha uma boa noite.

Relena voltou a andar se afastando rapidamente da outra.

_ Isso não acaba aqui… Eu prometo que farei você perder esse sorriso irritante dos lábios…

A princesa Du Bois prometeu para si mesma em um sussurro para que só ela ouvisse, mantendo o olhar sobre as três nobres que se retiravam de sua presença. Voltando a si, incomodada, com um gesto de mão, chamou seus guardas e se retirou para o lado oposto das mulheres.

Relena caminhava ao lado de suas amigas e sentia o corpo tremer de tanta raiva que passou, soltou o ar pesado logo que deixou a mulher para trás.

_ Ai como eu a odeio.

Teyuki quebrou o silêncio, sendo seguida por Cléo que assentiu e acrescentou.

_ Como eu gostaria de enforca-la com minhas próprias mãos…

_ Meninas se acalmem, por favor… Emera é apenas uma mulher muito triste.

Relena falou, as amigas a olharam com incredulidade, fazendo com que a princesa as observasse confusa. Cléo continuou.

_ Relena… Não é possível. Como pode defender aquela víbora? Ver a bondade nas pessoas é uma coisa. Criar bondade em pessoas como a princesa Emera já é inaceitável.

_ Sou obrigada a concordar com a Cléo.

Teyuki confirmou e Relena parou, fechando os olhos, tentando assimilar tudo o que se passou em sua mente. Ela sabia que as amigas estavam certas, mas por mais que não suportasse a outra mulher, também não conseguia desejar o mau para ela. Ódio, magoa e rancor nunca fizeram parte de seu coração e por mais raiva que pudesse sentir, não permitiria que nada enegrecesse seu coração.

_ Teyuki, Cléo… Preciso da ajuda de vocês.

_ Pois diga.

Cléo respondeu por ambas e Relena começou a explicar.

-/-/-

Cléo e Teyuki entram no quarto de Quatre, após baterem e serem recebidas por Trowa, quem não perdeu a oportunidade de trocar um discreto olhar cumplice com sua dama. Elas sorriram com verdadeira satisfação ao notarem Quatre recuperado e comendo, sendo cuidado por Hadja que só tinha olhos para ele.

_ É bom tê-lo de volta Quatre… De novo!

Cléo quebrou o silêncio.

_ Agradeço a preocupação… E felizmente nada de mais grave ocorreu.

O loiro respondeu com alegria. Teyuki apenas observava a cena e principalmente o olhar fechado que Lúcius mantinha em direção ao irmão, quem por sua vez o ignorava por completo, olhando apenas para o amigo. Cléo trocou um olhar cúmplice com a amiga mais nova e continuou.

_ Milorde Quatre… Poderia, por favor, para de assustar-nos?

Ela sorriu marota e Quatre sorriu docemente em resposta. Duo veio por trás e a abraçou com carinho, sussurrando algo no ouvido da dama. Ela sorriu e se virou para depositar um delicado e demorado beijo nos lábios de seu amado. Eles ignoravam por completo a presença dos demais, chamando muita atenção para eles.

Teyuki aproveitou da distração e chamou Heero de lado para falar em particular com ele. Após ouvir atentamente as palavras da dama, o rei se desculpou e avisou que deveria atender assuntos reais por tanto precisava sair.

_ Não tente escapar meu irmão… Ainda não terminamos de discutir aquele assunto.

Lúcius sentenciou e Heero parou bruscamente na porta e virou-se para ele.

_ Não escapo de nada meu irmão… A hora que quiser falar sobre o assunto estarei honrado em ouvi-lo, porém nesse momento tenho algo importante para atender. Mais tarde ou amanhã continuaremos isso… Até mesmo na presença de nosso pai, se assim preferir.

_ Assim espero.

Heero não mudou sua expressão, apenas ouviu as últimas palavras de Lúcius e saiu apressadamente. Trowa se aproximou de Teyuki com o cenho franzido, olhando confuso para jovem que apenas sorriu em resposta e não saciou de nenhuma dúvida.

-/-/-

Heero abriu a porta do escritório e viu ela. Relena que estava de costas para a entrada olhando pela janela, virou lentamente ao escutar a porta se abrir e sorriu docemente para seu amado. Sem esperar ele fechou a porta e rapidamente se aproximou dela, segurando-a pela cintura a trazendo para si, o choque de seus corpos fez eles sorrirem maliciosamente um para o outro e Heero tomou os lábios de sua amada.

O beijo começou lento e suave, aumentando junto com seu desejo por ela, e logo suas línguas se tocavam com veemência e os braços dela o abraçaram pela nuca, mantendo-o o mais próximo possível dela, enquanto as mãos firmes dele percorriam a extensão das costas dela. Não era o momento e nem o local adequado, caso contrário ele a teria tomado por mulher ali mesmo. A eletricidade que percorre o corpo de ambos com o simples fato de estrarem perto um do outro é atrativa, mas quando se tocam se torna incontrolável.

O ar faltou e se separaram. Heero beijou a testa dela e aspirou o perfume de sua mulher. Por mais que ainda não eram casados, um pertencia ao outro e isso não seria mudado nunca.

_ Você queria falar comigo?

_ Sim…

Ela se aferrava mais ao abraço dele, sentindo-se protegida e completa, fechando os olhos, enquanto o sentia beija-la na testa, no rosto, no pescoço, roçando os lábios dela com os dele. Eles estavam juntos e podiam sentir a respiração e o perfume do outro e era isso que importava naquele momento.

_ Pois me diga… O que você quer me falar?

_ Sobre a princesa Emera…

Heero que estava de olhos fechados, curtindo a presença da mulher em seus braços, abriu os olhos com o nome ouvido, se separou levemente, o suficiente para olhar nos olhos dela e perguntar.

_ O que tem ela?

Relena soltou o ar pesadamente e se separou completamente dele, virando-se de costas por um breve momento, ganhando a coragem e procurando as palavras pra se dirigir ao rei. Heero a encarava com seu peculiar olhar frio, à espera da notícia, e viu quando ela se voltou novamente para ele com aquele olhar decidido e firme que só ela sabia lançar.

_ Ela veio me provocar, me perguntando sobre se era verdade que estou casada com Lúcius, sobre os rumores de nós dois, que eu nem ao menos sabia que estavam correndo pelo castelo e me dizer para me afastar, porque você será dela, já que ela é a mais indicada para se casar com você…

A princesa soltou as palavras com segurança, resolveu que não daria voltas ao tema e ficou observando as reações de Heero, que não existiram. Ele apenas a olhava com o mesmo olhar frio de seu cotidiano, como ele sempre faz quando escuta um assunto sério concernente ao reino, diferente de quando está com ela. Porém naquele momento não estavam trocando juras de amor e sim falando de um assunto sério, por tanto ela atribuiu a isso a mudança de atitude de seu amor. Porém, se sentia frustrada com o fato de não poder ler suas reações e nem adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dele.

Heero por sua vez pensou em muita coisa, e seu interior estava o oposto de seu exterior, um turbilhão de emoções, pensamentos, ideias lhe apedrejavam, mas ele decidiu que daria espaço para eles em outro momento. Se aproximou de Relena, aliviando a feição e deixando-a ver o quanto a amava. A segurou novamente pela cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Não se preocupe com algo tão insignificante… Eu me encarregarei disso. E ninguém irá me afastar de você!

Relena sorriu com a notícia proferida dos lábios de seu amor e seus lábios voltaram a ser tomados pelos dele. O beijo voltou a se aprofundar e a excitação deles crescia a cada toque de língua, de lábios, de pele e sentiam-se embriagados um pelo outro, desejando que o mundo parasse só para eles. Tão entretidos e perdidos estavam nos braços do outro…

_ O que significa isso?

O casal se separou bruscamente ao escutarem uma voz grossa, autoritária e atordoada atrás deles. Eles nem sequer ouviram a porta se abrir, mas eram totalmente capazes de ouvir a voz alta pronunciada por Miliardo que olhava a cena, verdadeiramente inconformado. O capitão da guarda passava o olhar de sua irmã para seu amigo e rei, e dele para ela.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Então... Quem concorda que o pessoal de Sank deveria parar de providenciar festas...<em>

_E mais importante, proibir o Quatre de participar delas. u.u kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Tá, vcs acham que peguei o coitado de alvo... Não se preocupe... todos, TODOS sofreram em minha mãos! shuahsuahus_

_Bem... Agora é o momento daquela coisa linda, especial, fofa, doce, amada... Chamada Review!_

_Por favor, eu quero muuuuuito saber as opiniões de vocês!_

_Então estou no aguardo. Obrigada a todas que ainda me acompanham e Juuh, bem vinda de volta sua linda. Tava com saudades!_

_Beijinhos e até o 22._

_04/07/2014_


	22. Um dia cansativo

**22. Um dia cansativo.**

O casal se separou bruscamente ao escutarem uma voz grossa, autoritária e atordoada atrás deles. Eles nem sequer ouviram a porta se abrir, mas eram totalmente capazes de ouvir a voz alta pronunciada por Miliardo que olhava a cena, verdadeiramente inconformado. O capitão da guarda passava o olhar de sua irmã para seu amigo e rei, e dele para ela.

Sem demora o capitão virou e dando ordens para que o soldado que estava atrás dele voltasse à sala de treinamento, fechou a porta na cara do homem. Se voltou para o casal, e Relena estava avida, enquanto Heero mantinha seu olhar impassível, frio e muito controlado. Miliardo se virou para o casal e os observou por alguns segundos antes de falar algo.

_ Miliar…

Relena começou, mas o irmão a calou com um gesto de mão.

_ Não me interessa o que vocês fazem. Não aprovo traição de nenhuma maneira, mas sei que se gostam. É visível. E sei que se casou com Lúcius… Por motivos equivocados e não por amor. Mas…

Relena estava envergonhada com a situação. Seu irmão estava dando-lhe uma bronca e ela não podia questiona-lo. Mas, o que mais lhe chamava a atenção é que Heero não movia um músculo e deixava Miliardo se expressar abertamente.

_ Vocês ficaram malucos? Eu não contarei a ninguém… Mas e se não sou eu entrando? E se quem entra nessa sala é seu marido Relena? Você não é uma garota solteira. Você esta casada e não com qualquer um, com o príncipe. Seu irmão, Heero. Vocês estão sendo inconsequentes.

_ Eu poderia dizer o mesmo a você Miliardo… - o rei se pronunciou. - Mas, como meu amigo e irmão da Relena, que um dia pretendo que se torne meu cunhado. Sou obrigado a agradecer o conselho… Não costumo receber reprimenda de ninguém. Mas, você está absolutamente certo.

Zechs aliviou visivelmente. Passou a mão no cabelo, estava cansado. Não sabia o que tinha lhe dado, estava surpreso consigo mesmo após notar que havia tido a audácia de repreender o próprio rei, a quem ele serve, sem ter tido nenhum tipo de permissão para isso. Mas, após abrir a porta e ver a cena de sua irmã, a quem sempre protegeu e cuidou, traindo o marido com o próprio cunhado, e os dois nem ao menos notarem ter sido descobertos, lhe subiu o sangue. Sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro de si, misturada com decepção. Ele não era tonto. Já havia notado que algum sentimento muito forte estava nascendo entre sua irmã e o rei. Mas nunca passou por sua cabeça que eles fossem tão imprudentes. Temeu pela vida de sua irmã, temeu por um dano irreparável ao reino e ao nome de sua família.

_ Peço perdão se me excedi majestade… - se curvou em reverencia.

_ Não faça isso. - o rei repreendeu o amigo. - Sempre tivemos liberdade em nos expressar, e isso não vai mudar agora. Relena meu amor...

Heero se voltou para a princesa que visivelmente estava acuada, envergonhada e incomodada em notar, por primeira vez, todos os riscos que correu ao se encontrar com seu amor, e estendeu a mão para que ela a segurasse. E depositou um suave beijo sobre os dedos da moça.

_ Poderia, por favor, me deixar a sós com seu irmão?

_ Sim…

Desnorteada, ela se curvou em uma pequena reverencia e após passar pelo irmão de cabeça baixa, pediu licença e se retirou do recinto. Ignorando se havia alguém mais no corredor, passou a passos apressados de volta para seus aposentos. Heero esperou que a porta se fechasse e apontou uma das poltronas para que Miliardo a ocupasse, sentando-se na outra ao lado, ficando frente a frente com o capitão, sem a mesa por meio.

_ Eu… Gostaria de me desculpar, por essa desonra a qual sujeito sua irmã.

_ Esta se desculpando comigo?

O capitão arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras do rei. Ele estava à espera de uma advertência, uma ameaça, uma bronca por ter se atrevido a faltar-lhe o respeito, mas um pedido de desculpas era inédito, vindo de Heero.

_ Me excedi. Estou realmente amo sua irmã e sei que sou correspondido. Creio que isso me fez esquecer os riscos. Serei mais cauteloso de agora em diante, principalmente por respeito ao nome de sua família e honra de sua irmã… Porém…

_ Diga…

_ Gostaria de tê-lo como aliado. - o capitão o encarou confuso. - Serei mais atento, como já prometi. Mas, não deixarei de vê-la e muito menos de estar com ela. Nada e nem ninguém afastará ela de mim e não importa como, vou desfazer esse casamento ridículo que a liga ao meu irmão, não importa as consequências e a farei minha esposa. O lugar dela é ao meu lado, como minha rainha.

_ E esta me pedindo que encoberte o relacionamento de vocês e os ajude?

_ Exato.

_ Entendo…

O loiro de cabelo platinado levantou-se e após pensar um pouco, andando de um lado ao outro, sob o olhar do rei, se virou e respondeu firmemente.

_ Eu não pretendia contar a ninguém o que vi... Mas, enquanto minha irmã estiver feliz. Pode contar comigo!

Heero levantou e com um meio sorriso de canto, estreitou a mão do capitão em um forte aperto. Ele havia conseguido mais um aliado. E agora sabia que precisava de alguma forma, cumprir com sua promessa. Teria que encontrar uma brecha para desfazer o casamento que unia Relena e Lúcius.

-/-/-

Os cavaleiros da guarda real de Wing se aproximaram da multidão, encabeçados por seu líder provisório. Treize Kushrenada cavalgou a toda velocidade, após receber a informação de que haviam encontrado um camponês brutalmente assassinado em meio a um vilarejo. Ao chegar ao local à cena era ultrajante. Os plebeus que ali estavam abriram a passagem para que os cavalos se aproximassem. O cheiro pútrido já começava a contaminar o ar.

A cena era grotesca e mesmo Treize teve dificuldade em encarar o quadro. Retirou um lenço de pano e levou até o rosto, tampando nariz e boca, filtrando um pouco do cheiro metálico de sangue misturado à carne entrando em decomposição, que se fazia forte demais. Diferente dos campos de batalha, onde ele lutava e em meio à guerra seu olfato se adaptava ao ambiente e as mortes eram sempre as mesmas, feitas pela perfuração de uma espada, uma decapitação, uma flechada… Nada o admirava, mas o que via em sua frente, ele julgou ser desumano. E a forma como a cena somada ao cheiro, que o invadiu sem prévio aviso, ele não suportou aspirar o ar, e desviou o olhar por um curto momento. Os soldados também sentiram-se enjoados.

O homem estava aberto, esquartejado, com a terra toda pintada de sangue, estirado ao chão, sua víscera a mostra. Seu rosto o retrato do terror e os olhos continuavam abertos. O líder desceu de seu imponente cavalo e foi seguido pelos soldados que o acompanhava. Aproximou-se do morto e sentiu um horror se apossar dele, de tamanha forma que se o culpado por tal atrocidade estivesse ali, ele teria se encarregado de devolver o mesmo cuidado o assassino que teve com a vítima à ele, pessoalmente.

_ O que aconteceu aqui?

Sua voz autoritária soou mais forte e rouca do que esperou. Não estava conseguindo encarar aquilo normalmente.

_ Não sabemos senhor…

Um camponês, um dos que encontrou o corpo, falou acuado. Visivelmente temia algo e não poderia ser Treize, pois ele sempre foi conhecido por sua benevolência para com o povo. Mas, a feição aflita e a forma com a qual o homem se recusava a encarar o cavaleiro, fez Treize estranhar. Olhou fixamente para o homem a sua frente, quem remexia as mãos, inquieto e o olhava de relance para ele, lançado olhares furtivos ao redor de tempos em tempos, mas em sua maioria observava o chão.

_ O que esta escondendo?

Perguntou diretamente, pegando o homem de surpresa, que o encarou de olhos arregalados. O homem caiu de joelhos, implorando por piedade. Treize revirou os olhos, impaciente, deu ordens para um dos soldados levarem o homem para o castelo, ele o interrogaria lá. Virou-se para a cena a procura de algo, qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dar algum tipo de pista.

Era noite sem lua, então a única iluminação que tinham era proveniente das tochas. Treize estava com a visão limitada por conta da falta de luz, mesmo assim conseguiu inspecionar com maestria ao redor do corpo, já estava decido em partir quando a luz da tocha de um de seus soldados iluminou, por um acaso, algo que brilhou e chamou a atenção do cavaleiro.

Se aproximou do local e encontrou caído um pequeno brasão em prata, quebrado ao meio. Abaixou e pegou o objeto analisando-o, tentado encontrar alguma pista. Era um adorno nobre demais, para ter ido parar ali acidentalmente. Sempre haveria a possibilidade de algum nobre ter sido roubado, e consequentemente, aqueles que eram culpados por tal atrocidade, terem sido os ladrões, mas seu sexto sentido ignorava essa opção com veemência. Ele sabia que aquilo pertencia a um dos bandidos, tinha certeza disso.

Levantou-se e após dar ordens para alguns homens limparem o local e prepararem um enterro digno ao homem, subiu em seu garanhão Épion, um cavalo da raça Appaloosa de pelagem castanho-avermelhado. Sem demora deu a volta e cavalgou com velocidade de volta ao castelo.

Quando Treize adentrou a sala do trono se encontrou com o camponês ajoelhado de frente ao trono, dois guardas de escolta um de cada lado, e o homem em prantos, com o chapéu sendo fortemente apertado nas mãos. Treize se aproximou e passou pelo homem, com os olhos fixos no trono vazio. Em certos momentos, se perguntava o que o rei Arturo ou Heero fariam. Balançou a cabeça e espantou qualquer incerteza, para olhar em direção ao homem, colocando seu olhar frio de guerreiro e líder, papel que sabia exercer com perfeição.

_ Diga o que sabe.

Ordenou com a voz firme e o camponês levantou um pouco a cabeça, temendo por sua vida.

_ Milorde, eu lhe imploro… Peça o que quiser, mas não me obrigue a falar nada… Tenho esposa e duas filhas, que estão na idade de casar. São lindas e a luz de meus olhos. Se me atrevo a falar o que vi, eles voltaram para buscá-las e não sou capaz de defender sozinho minha casa.

_ Porém… Se me conta o que viu, eu sim sou capaz de defender sua casa e sua família. Escolha seu lado. Posso ordenar proteção a vocês… Agora me diga. Quem fez aquilo?

O homem engoliu em seco, tentando se decidir, o medo se apossava dele, fortemente. Amava o reino em que vivia, e sempre havia sido fiél ao rei Arturo, e pretendia seguir sendo, com o rei Heero e sabia que se o cavaleiro a sua frente estava regendo o reino em ausência do rei, era porque tinha capacidade para tal. Os homens que mataram o amigo foram bem claros, que se contavam para alguém, eles voltariam e levariam suas filhas, logo após violarem as esposas.

_ Senhor eu imploro… Tenho medo.

Treize que estava em pé até então, se agachou e olhou dentro dos olhos do homem, que por sua aparência, deveria ser um lavrador, analisou a situação e viu o medo irracional do homem.

_ Senhor, se acalme, por favor. Aqui está seguro e pode falar a verdade. Apenas conte o que viu.

O homem suspirou e assentiu lentamentamente.

_ Sempre tem um infiltrado rondando… Ele percorre os vilarejos em busca de escolher as mais lindas. Ninguém sabe quem ele é… É rápido e trabalha nas sombras. Ele leva o recado a alguém… Esse alguém prepara o ataque e…

_ Continue…

_ Eles vêm em bando, na escuridão da noite, já sabem o local que vão atacar, quem são os alvos e quantos são por casa. Entram e pegam as jovens mais lindas que encontram. Os mais velhos tem que ficar quietos, se alguém tenta impedir… Vira exemplo.

O homem precisou parar, lembrando-se da forma como seu amigo havia sido brutalmente assassinado e torturado. Treize, quem ainda estava agachado em frente o homem, colocou a mão no ombro do mesmo, tentado passar-lhe um pouco de força e desejando, silenciosamente, seus pêsames.

_ O que eles fazem com as moças?

_ Pelo que sabemos, são vendidas pelo melhor preço. As com sorte, se é que podemos dizer assim, são compradas por ricos que as fazem de amantes. Já as que não foram vendidas para algum homem em particular, são entregues em prostíbulos, o primeiro ano de seu... Trabalho. É usado para pagar os sequestradores.

Treize suspirou tentando se acalmar. Pelo visto o comercio de mulheres, que encontraram os documentos em Oz não havia acabado. Apesar de que os documentos haviam sido inúteis, já que não havia a assinatura do mandante, e todos os que encontraram o nome nos papéis eles já haviam caçado. Levantou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando encontrar uma saída, uma dica. Enfiou a mão em seu bolso e sacou o pedaço de brasão, olhando detalhadamente para o pedaço de metal.

_ Onde eu já vi isso?

Sussurrou para si mesmo. O objeto estava quebrado, provavelmente havia partido em dois ou três pedaços, e alguém devia ter recolhido as outras partes, porque essa era a única encontrada. Ele encarava o metal, já o havia visto antes tinha certeza. Treize era uma pessoa detalhista em tudo, e observar era uma de suas maiores qualidades. Aquilo iria tirar dele um bom tempo de sono.

_ Quero que mandem quatro homens para buscar a família desse homem. - Treize começou, dirigindo-se a um dos guardas, que o ouvia em prontidão. - peça que preparem dois quartos, um para ele e sua esposa e o outro para suas filhas.

_ Sim, senhor.

O guarda atendeu a ordem e saiu imediatamente para cumpri-la. Deixando Treize com o camponês e o segundo guarda.

_ Levante-se… - o homem obedeceu. - Nós não terminamos nossa conversa… Quero saber tudo, nos detalhes… Mas, por hoje chega. Sua família chegará a qualquer instante. Vá descansar. Esse homem... - apontou o guarda restante. - Se ocupara de alimentar vocês e protegê-los. Qualquer coisa peça-lhe.

_ Sim milorde. E agradeço imensamente por tudo.

O homem reverenciou a Treize e após uma troca de olhares entre o líder e o guarda, onde o último entendeu cada palavra não dita e logo se retirou levando o lavrador com ele. Treize suspirou cansadamente e observou os homens desaparecerem de sua vista. Levantou a mão e olhou inquisitivamente para o pedaço de brasão.

_ Onde eu vi isso? Em quem?

Apertou o metal na mão e resolveu deixar para pensar no dia seguinte. Era tarde e levando o pedaço consigo, se retirou para descansar.

-/-/-

Heero estava se vestindo após o banho que tomou ao voltar de sua ronda matinal, quando um jovem tocou a porta e anunciou que o rei Dante o esperava na sala do trono, acompanhado do príncipe Lúcius. Heero apenas assentiu e o rapaz se retirou. Parou por uns instantes, e logo lhe veio à mente a jovem camponesa que ajudou Quatre na noite anterior. Com certeza seu irmão já havia ido contar ao pai sobre o que a jovem falou. Suspirou e terminou de se vestir para se apresentar perante o rei.

Ao se aproximar da sala cruzou com Relena e suas damas se retirando, sorriu ao ver ao longe sua amada. Um sorriso discreto, mas sincero. Ela não o viu e seguiu caminho acompanhada das quatro amigas, também pode observar o fato de Kelly aparentemente, estar um pouco mais relaxada. Realmente havia tomado uma boa decisão.

Entrou na sala do trono e encontrou seu pai ocupando seu devido lugar, e seu irmão de frente a ele, ambos pareciam conversar, mas ele não pode ouvir sobre o que. Ao chegar até eles, curvou-se em um reverencia perante o rei e cumprimentou com um movimento de cabeça a seu irmão. Ambos estavam sérios e ele aderiu sua característica feição fria e aguardou pacientemente que o informassem sobre a razão da reunião.

-/-/-

_ Bom dia meu amor...

Duo se aproximou das cinco amigas que conversavam despreocupadamente em frente ao balcão do castelo, observando ao longe a multidão que se movia feito formigas no chão, pelo meio da feira que estava ocorrendo. O cavaleiro, ao ver sua amada, e notando o quão acessível ela estava, se aproximou sorrateiramente e a abraçou por trás, enlaçando a ruiva pela cintura, causando um sobressalto nela e nas demais presentes. As quatro voltaram suas atenções para o belo cavaleiro, conhecido por sua longa trança, com um sorriso nos lábios, ao contrário da ruiva. Cléo se soltou do agarre do cavaleiro, bruscamente. O empurrou para longe e lhe encarou de forma arisca, surpreendendo a todos os presentes, com uma mão na cintura e outra apontando o dedo para ele.

_ Não me toque!

Ela ordenou em seco, a voz um tom acima. Duo arregalou os olhos e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. Ele não entendeu nada. As quatro moças que assistiam a cena ficaram surpresas, mas nada disseram. Cléo o encarava de cabeça erguida e uma sobrancelha levantada, altiva.

_ Meu amor… O que houve?

_ Como ousa me chamar de amor? Aliás, como se atreve falar comigo?

A voz da ruiva era irritada, o tom em quase um grito e a raiva pairando no ar. Sua forma arisca de falar com ele, o desafiava. A princesa assistia a cena boquiaberta. Teyuki estava muda com os olhos arregalados. Kelly assumiu a postura mais neutra que pode. Hadja olhava de um lado ao outro para ver se algo poderia justificar a cena. E Duo, não tirava o olhar de sua amada.

_ Mas que merda… O que eu fiz?

O cavaleiro passou a mão pela franja, exasperado. Sentia-se acuado e não sabia a razão para ser tão atacado pela dama a sua frente. Cléo era a única mulher por quem ele se interessou seriamente, e a única por quem ele se apaixonou. Pois o fato de levantar todas as manhãs com a vontade incontrolável de vê-la, de beijá-la, de passar nem que fossem alguns minutos ao lado dela, só podia ser amor. Até mesmo seus desejos carnais ele procurou controlar para respeitá-la, mesmo sem saber por quanto tempo poderia aguentar sem tomá-la como mulher.

Agora ela estava a sua frente, visivelmente incomodada com sua presença e isso despertou no homem um sentimento desconhecido por ele: Medo. O conhecido deus da morte, nunca havia sentido esse temor. Era algo forte e que apertava seu coração. Temeu por seu amor. E o pensamento de que talvez ela não o amasse mais, foi inevitável e incontrolável em sua mente.

_ Você ainda não sabe?

Ela franziu o cenho e colocou um sorriso irônico nos lábios de descrença. Ela se mostrava ultrajada para com ele. Seu orgulho estava ferido e isso a tirava do sério. Cléo era um exemplo de delicadeza, mas quando realmente se sentia incomodada, mostrava um lado selvagem e rebelde. Atípico a uma dama, porém, totalmente ela.

_ Minha linda… O que eu fiz?

Ele tentou um passo em direção a ela e a viu recuar, erguendo mais o queixo e cruzando os braços.

_ Você tem ideia do quanto me senti humilhada ontem?

_ Ontem? Mas por quê?

Ele quase gritou, perdendo a paciência, sem nada entender.

_ Toda garota sonha com ser homenageada em um torneio, com um corajoso cavaleiro dedicando-lhe a vitória em um dos jogos e o que aconteceu ontem? Nada. Simplesmente Nada! - E ela gritou a última palavra, surpreendendo os cinco presentes. - Você não fez nada por mim… Seus amigos dedicaram vitórias para minhas amigas, até mesmo milorde Quatre apresentou um espetáculo e você apenas ficou sentado.

_ Amor…

_ Não me chame de amor! Não fale comigo, não me procure e me deixe em paz.

Gritou de novo e completou o restante entredentes, deixando Duo desesperado. Depois segurou a mão da Kelly e após dar um sinal com um gesto de cabeça começou a sair acompanhada de todas as amigas. As três damas e a princesa reverenciaram gentilmente ao cavaleiro ao passar por ele, mas nada disseram. Estavam tão desnorteadas quanto ele. Relena repassava a cena em sua mente, pensando em tudo o que viu e ouviu.

Duo ficou com os olhos fixos no local onde estava sua amada. Sua mente não acompanhou o fato dela ter partido, deixando-o ali sozinho. As últimas palavras dela o assustaram e ele se sentiu impotente. Ela havia dito que não era para ele falar com ela e nem procurá-la. Seria aquilo uma forma de dizer que já não queria ter nada com ele? Não. Tudo menos isso, ele não aceitaria perdê-la de forma alguma. Puxou o ar com força, como se seus pulmões estivessem obstruídos. E recuperando a consciência da situação, começou a olhar para os lados a procura de Cléo, porém o corredor estava vazio e não havia nem sinal de nenhuma das cinco. Escolheu um lado e começou a correr em busca dela, nem que fosse o último que fizesse, consertaria a situação.

-/-/-

_ Heero… Seu irmão me veio com uma noticia um tanto quanto incomoda…

Dante olhava fixamente para o filho mais velho, quem mantinha sua expressão tão fria e imutável quanto o próprio pai. Lúcius por sua vez, observava os acontecimentos com suma atenção.

_ Sim?

O príncipe mais velho sabia perfeitamente de que se tratava aquela reunião, que a seu ver, era sem sentido. O que uma jovem camponesa, que nem sequer acesso ao castelo tinha poderia fazer contra seu pai. Ele sabia os perigos de um envenenamento, seu tão amado tio morreu dessa forma. Mas aquela jovem para ele lhe pareceu mais com uma garota magoada com algo que ele desconhecia, que propriamente uma assassina. Mas, pelo visto, era o único que pensava dessa maneira.

_ Não se faça de desentendido meu caro irmão… Sabe bem a que nosso pai se refere a jovem camponesa que você tão arduamente defendeu na noite de ontem. A ignorância não combina com você.

Lúcius se virou para Heero, que de igual modo o encarou, com o acréscimo de um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Lúcius deliberadamente pretendia provocá-lo, seu sorriso ardiloso estampado em seu rosto, e a ironia em sua voz. O primogênito não ia recuar em tal situação.

_ Agradeço o elogio meu caro irmãozinho… Também acho que a ignorância não faz parte de mim. E sim… Sei bem a que se refere essa reunião. - olhou brevemente ao pai. - Que se me permite dizer, meu rei… Para mim é ilógica. Sei dos perigos que existem sobre uma pessoa que visivelmente, tem amplo conhecimento sobre as plantas: venenos e curas. Mas, a jovem de ontem, como meu irmão se referiu... - voltou-se para Lúcius. - Que eu defendi tão arduamente. - olhou novamente o pai. - Não me pareceu em nada uma ameaça. Mas bem, uma garota amargurada por algo… Além do mais… Eu não a defendi. Eu impedi a você, Lúcius, de agredi-la. É diferente. O maior pecado dela é falar o que não deve.

_ E pelo simples fato de você - o mais novo deu ênfase na última palavra, ao encarar o irmão. - acha-la inofensiva... Nosso pai, o rei, deve correr risco? É o eu entendi? Ela insultou ao rei! Quem ela pensa que é? Se isso se espalhar o reino virará um circo.

_ Se nosso pai, o rei, corresse qualquer risco com o fato dela ainda respirar, eu mesmo me encarregaria de por fim ao assunto. E quanto ao insulto, sim. Nisso lhe dou toda a razão meu irmão… Mas, nesse momento, com tudo o que está acontecendo, será realmente o momento de perder tempo com palavras vazias de uma garota sem modos?

Heero e Lúcius se encaravam sem piscar. Um analisando o outro, tentando achar uma brecha em sua feição, para desvendar o que o outro pensava. Dante observou os filhos atentamente. Nesse momento pode notar o quão parecidos eram. Ambos competitivos, de caráter forte. Quando queriam esconder suas emoções, conquistavam um olhar tão frio que ele não pode deixar de lembrar-se de seu pai, o antigo rei. Sabia que pessoalmente, também era adepto da falta de expressão, quando aderia sua frieza costumeira, mas nesse momento, lembrou-se de seu falecido pai. Ele foi à única pessoa que o fez temer em uma época de sua vida. E seus filhos, de diferentes maneiras, tinham muito do avô, que nem sequer chegaram a conhecer.

Dante se pôs em pé, chamando a atenção de seus filhos, com apenas seu movimento. Heero e Lúcius eram filhos especiais, em alguns momentos lhe fazia recordar sua convivência com seu falecido irmão, Arturo. Quem sempre foi um exemplo a ser seguido por ele. Mas, sua personalidade o diferia tanto do outro. Sempre soube que nunca havia sido um pai como deveria, era consciente de seus erros, e o fato de estar pensando nisso agora, o fazia sentir-se velho. Mas, pensaria em besteiras mais tarde, naquele momento havia um assunto, que diferente do que pensava Heero, para ele era importante. E não pode deixar de pensar na ironia: como era a primeira vez em que dava razão para Lúcius em contra Heero.

_ Já chega! Não quero mais ouvir a discussão entre vocês.

Dante soltou de forma autoritária e os filhos se curvaram brevemente, como uma forma de respeito e pedido de desculpas para com o pai, que após vê-los se endireitarem, continuou.

_ Lúcius está certo. - o citado entreabriu levemente a boca em assombro. Nunca havia pensado ouvir isso de seu pai, e se sentiu emocionado por dentro. - Não irei correr o risco. Quero que investigue quem é essa jovem e quero falar com ela. E principalmente, quero que ela aprenda que não tem o direito de falar sobre mim como bem quer.

_ Se me permite falar, meu pai. Acho que estaremos perdendo um tempo valioso com isso nesse momento, sendo que temos problemas maiores a serem resolvidos.

Heero indagou, sentia que aquilo serviria para distraí-lo de seu principal objetivo e temia que isso pudesse causar danos maiores no reino.

_ Nosso pai tem razão. Heero, essa garota, no mínimo insultou o rei. Deveria prestar mais a atenção no assunto. O que acha?

Lúcius se recompôs a tempo de perturbar mais o irmão. Heero apenas suspirou inaudivelmente e se acalmou internamente. Realmente, aguentar seu irmão mais novo, quando decidia incomodá-lo, não era uma tarefa fácil. E piorava de forma alarmante se ele ganhava algum apoio de seu pai. Se deu por vencido. Não adiantava discutir com eles naquele instante.

_ Acho que você poderia se encarregar do assunto, já que está tão preocupado.

Lúcius se surpreendeu visivelmente com o ultimato de seu irmão mais velho, o que fez Heero sorrir satisfeito com a cara de desconcerto do mais novo. Dante permaneceu imutável. Satisfeito com seu troco, Heero apenas continuou.

_ Oh não se preocupe meu irmão… Não farei você gastar sua tão preciosa energia com isso. Do trabalho pesado me encarrego eu.

E após ditas tais palavras, colocou a mão pesada no ombro e no pescoço do irmão, enquanto sorria de canto. Não era para machucar e nem bater, mas era uma resposta agressiva, que apesar de não haver nenhuma dor, o infante entendeu. Heero então se desculpou, reverenciou ao pai e com uma afirmação de que se encarregaria do assunto, pessoalmente, se retirou da sala do trono, encontrando na porta a Trowa e Wufei, que o esperavam.

Dante observou o filho mais velho sair e Lúcius continuava a olhar para o lugar onde há segundos atrás estava seu irmão. Seu interior estava revolto e sentiu raiva pela forma como no final, Heero o humilhou. Pois foi exatamente assim que se sentiu.

-/-/-

Quatre percorria os corredores do castelo, usando roupas com tonalidades claras e neutras e mantando sua habitual elegância, quem o via ignorava que apenas na noite anterior, havia estado tão mal que temeram por sua vida. Ele andava em passos levemente apressados a procura de seus amigos, quando viu a princesa e suas damas caminharem em sua direção. Elas usavam suas capas de passeio e levavam em mãos os saquitéis de dinheiro. Ele se sobressaltou com a cena, seria possível que as garotas iriam sair? Ele duvidava que Heero houvesse permitido semelhante inconsequência.

_ Vossa alteza... Senhoritas…

Quatre reverenciou a princesa e cumprimentou as damas. Relena e suas amigas pararam frente ele e Hadja sem prévio aviso, quase pulou no cavaleiro, o abraçou e o beijou ferozmente nos lábios. O cavaleiro por sua vez a recebeu de braços abertos e retribuiu o carinho com toda alegria. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam toda vez que se encontravam.

_ Meu amor… Você está bem? Não deveria estar descansando?

Hadja questionou, com o cenho franzido, o observando atentamente.

_ Estou ótimo meu amor... - passou a mão no rosto dela com carinho. - Não se preocupe.

_ Milorde Quatre… É um prazer vê-lo recuperado. Nos causou um grande susto ontem… Mas devo felicita-lo por sua vitória. Foi um verdadeiro espetáculo.

Relena expôs, sinceramente e com um sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios. Quatre a reverenciou levemente com a cabeça e sorriu com gentileza em retorno.

_ Princesa… Me emociona sua preocupação. Obrigado. E agradeço o cumprimento. Eu jamais poderia permitir que outro homem se aproximasse de minha mulher.

Ele sorriu junto com sua resposta. O mesmo sorriso amigável e carinhoso que somente Quatre possuía. E Hadja se aconchegou ainda mais nele, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, inspirando o perfume dele. O loiro a abraçou ainda mais, mantendo-a presa ao seu lado. Todas as damas sorriram com a cena. Ele sempre foi conhecido por sua fama de gentil e tanto suas palavras, quanto seu olhar e atitudes fortaleciam a veracidade por trás da fama. Ele não soltou sua amada, Hadja continuou envolvida nos braços de seu amor, enquanto assistia a conversa.

_ Princesa… Me permite uma pergunta?

_ Com certeza, milorde. Faça.

_ Acaso a senhoritas irão a algum lugar?

_ Sim. Iremos à feira que esta tendo… - parou ao ver que o cavaleiro se ficou ávido. - Algum problema milorde?

_ Com todo o respeito princesa, não creio que seja aconselhável…

_ Por que não?

_ Alteza, estamos em um momento critico no reino. Estão ocorrendo ataques surpresa…

Relena levantou a mão e o interrompeu, fazendo o cavaleiro se calar imediatamente. Hadja se endireitou, afastando-se levemente de seu amado, atenta a conversa, levemente preocupada.

_ Milorde… Agradeço de todo o coração sua preocupação. Mas, não creio que exista razão para se preocupar nesse momento. Estamos em meio à manhã. A feira estará cheia de pessoas, seremos escoltadas… Não acredito que tentem atacar em plena luz do sol, além do mais, tenho entendido que os ataques foram noturnos.

_ Princesa… Heero deu ordens para que ninguém saísse dos limites do castelo sem sua presença… Por favor, eu peço. Reconsidere.

Relena sorriu de uma forma doce, pensando no pedido do cavaleiro, porém sua decisão já havia sido tomada.

_ Milorde Quatre… Novamente agradeço. Mas, tenho autorização de vossa majestade o rei Dante. E também uma escolta de cinco homens que irão nos acompanhar. Precisamos ir… Tenha um bom dia e nos veremos mais tarde.

Ela o reverenciou e ele imitou o gesto. Após um beijo suave, porém apaixonado entre Hadja e Quatre, onde silenciosamente ele pedia que ela ficasse, mas ela simplesmente não podia abandonar a princesa, ela se despediu com um olhar cheio de carinho e após prometer que tomaria cuidado, se retirou junto com as demais mulheres. Quatre as viu partir, sentindo que aquilo era um grande erro, mas em nada poderia interferir. Ela era a princesa e a permissão havia sido dada pelo rei Dante. Ele não tinha autorização para exigir nada.

Duo correu apressado pelo corredor do castelo ao avistar o amigo loiro. Quatre ao vê-lo lhe sorriu em receptividade. O trançado não se deu ao trabalho nem de cumprimentar o outro e foi direto ao assunto.

_ Quatre você viu a Cléo?

_ Sim.

O loiro estranhou o desespero do amigo.

_ Onde ela está?

_ Ela saiu junto com as damas e a princesa.

_ Saiu? Para onde?

Uma voz forte e autoritária foi ouvida. Os dois se viraram para ver o olhar incomodado do amigo rei. Heero se aproximava dos dois, acompanhado de Trowa e Wufei que se posicionavam um de cada lado dele. Os três, assim como Duo não gostaram da informação, suas faces eram o exemplo perfeito do desgosto e moléstia.

_ Sim… De acordo com a princesa, seu pai, o rei Dante, deu-lhe permissão para ela e suas damas darem uma volta pela feira.

Quatre esclareceu. Ele tão pouco gostava de imaginar sua amada e as demais garotas fora do raio de visão dele, porém estava de pés e mãos atadas. A permissão veio da maior autoridade no reino, o rei Dante.

_ Isso é um absurdo. Estamos em tempos críticos…

Trowa expos sua opinião, tentando demonstrar-se o mais tranquilo possível por mais que seu interior estivesse em total reboliço.

_ Eu vou busca-las, se permitir Heero.

Duo falou, pedindo autorização, em tom de exigência. Sua preocupação por Cléo só piorou. Já estava incomodado pela discussão que tiveram e saber que sua amada, estava fora dos muros do castelo a mercê de qualquer bandido o deixava descontrolado. Precisava a todo custo resgata-la e traze-la de volta para segurança.

_ Faça isso…

_ Eu irei junto!

Heero começou mais logo a voz irritada e decidida de Wufei o interrompeu. O moreno se prontificou e trocou um olhar cumplice com o amigo trançado. Heero não se opôs.

_ Vão. E tragam a todas de volta. Se puserem resistência, digam que é uma ordem do rei. Quatre e Trowa, vocês me acompanhem.

E com a decisão proferida, Duo e Wufei começaram a correr em direção à saída do castelo. Heero e seus dois amigos seguiram pelo caminho oposto, indo em direção à sala do trono. O trio seguiu seu caminho olhando sempre pra frente, por onde passavam os nobres que passeavam pela corte e os servos que os viam se curvavam em respeito à Heero. Porém a feição fria do rei os impedia de aborda-lo, por qualquer que fosse a razão.

Passaram em frente à sala do trono, mas seguiram caminho com o intuito de chegarem ao escritório onde Heero tratava assuntos reais. Ao passarem por uma porta entreaberta, Quatre para bruscamente. O loiro arregala os olhos e sente o coração acelerar ao escutar uma voz que vinha de dentro do cômodo. Não prestou atenção no que era dito, alias isso nem sequer lhe chamou atenção, mas a voz, aquele timbre, a forma burlesca de falar.

_ Quatre?

Trowa chamou o amigo. Ele e Heero notaram que o outro já não os acompanhava e pararam para ver o motivo. Voltaram uns passos e encontraram o loiro estagnado no mesmo local, olhando para o um ponto qualquer perto do chão, sua feição era pálida feito neve, seu corpo inteiro tensionado, e ao chamarem-no pelo nome, virão o cavaleiro reagir da forma mais inesperada de todas.

Quatre ignorou o chamado e virou subitamente para a porta escancarando-a com agressividade. Passou os olhos pelo local a procura do portador daquela voz. O local estaria vazio se não fosse por uma serva retirando uma badeja com quatro xicaras e um bule. Era a sala de visitas, onde a rainha em especial, recebia seus convidados particulares. O local estava organizado, as tapeçarias e os sofás davam um toque convidativo ao ambiente. Quatre tinha o olhar atormentado à serva ao vê-lo parou seus afazerem e olhou para o cavaleiro, quem por sua vez, girava sobre os calcanhares, olhando com atenção a cada canto do local, como quem procura até mesmo uma pequena agulha. Até que ele percebeu outra porta no cômodo, que agora estava fechada. Então o loiro se virou para a mulher e começou a falar, bem no momento em que o rei e o outro cavaleiro apareciam no raio de visão da serva.

_ Quem estava aqui?

_ Como?

A jovem ficou tão confusa com a forma áspera que o doce cavaleiro lhe indagou, que ficou perdida sem saber o que responder, mas o loiro estava impaciente demais para ser cortês.

_ Eu perguntei quem estava aqui…

Heero e Trowa se entreolharam ao notar o tom empregado pelo mais gentil do grupo, aquilo realmente os surpreendeu.

_ Bem… - A moça se sentiu atacada.

_ Quem estava aqui?

Quatre quase gritou e os amigos puseram as mãos no ombro dele. Trowa colocou a mão no ombro direito de Quatre e Heero no esquerdo, os dois tentando acalmar o rapaz, que estava visivelmente alterado, e pareceu funcionar, pois o loiro fechou os olhos e respirou algumas vezes, passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando se acalmar, para só depois voltar a falar com a mulher.

_ Por favor… Me diga quem estava aqui?

Quatre pronunciou, pausadamente, palavra por palavra e a moça engoliu em seco, antes de responder.

_ Era o barão Cássius, acompanhado de lorde Mcbean e seu rapaz, o senhor Jian, que estavam acompanhados de um comerciante, a quem desconheço o nome, milorde…

_ Eles saíram por aquela porta?

O loiro apontou a porta fechada na lateral e a serva apenas assentiu.

_ Muito bem… Se por um acaso você os vir pelo castelo me avise imediatamente, esta bem?

_ Sim milorde.

_ Obrigado.

Dando uma ultima olhada em direção à porta fechada, ele hesitou. Pensou por um instante e foi até ela a abriu e olhou para todos os lados e não encontrou ninguém. Depois ficou pensativo e voltou a fecha-la. Heero e Trowa não tiraram os olhos dele e o loiro passou pelos amigos, em silencio retomando o caminho de volta para o escritório. Os outros dois se apressaram em emparelha-lo.

_ Quatre o que foi isso?

Trowa foi o primeiro a perguntar. E apenas recebeu um olhar do amigo.

_ Vai nos contar?

Heero quis saber e o questionado assentiu e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça, informou que depois que entrassem e após os dois morenos, o loiro fechou a porta do escritório se voltando para os amigos e contando tudo sobre a voz da pessoa que invadiu seu quarto quando ele estava de cama, pelo ferimento da flecha. Contou o que lhe foi dito, palavras essas nunca esquecidas por ele, e principalmente o fato de nunca ter ouvido aquele tom, na boca de ninguém até minutos atrás, onde ele pode escutar com perfeição, a mesma voz. E agora seus suspeitos tinham sido restringidos a quatro pessoas, das quais só uma, ele não tinha visto o rosto.

Heero e Trowa sorriram com a novidade. Sim, sabiam que aquilo era transtornante para o amigo, e que os quatro escaparam por seus dedos naquele instante, mas a esperança começou a nascer e aquilo era o sinal de que estavam perto de descobrir toda a verdade.

_ Então, nossa lista se restringe a quatro homens, que já eram suspeitos, mas me fizeram o favor de retirar os demais da jogada.

Heero expressou em palavras seus pensamentos.

_ Isso começou a ficar interessante…

Trowa completou o raciocínio.

_ Eu vou descobrir quem é…

E Quatre falou mais para si, que para os amigos.

_ Onde está Otto? Mandei busca-lo e até agora não veio.

Heero mudou de assunto, ao recordar que um inimigo, já possuía cara e nome para ele e como toda a escoria, deveria ser eliminado.

_ Desapareceu.

As palavras de Trowa chamaram a atenção dos outros dois que o encararam com assombro e Heero continuou.

_ Como desapareceu?

_ Wufei e eu fomos busca-lo na casa de sua família, como você ordenou. Mas, ele não estava e a irmã dele não tinha ideia de onde ele foi. Efetivamente ele foi levado para lá após o duelo, mas de acordo com a jovem, quando ela saiu para procurar o médico do povo, ao retornarem ele já havia partido, não deixou nenhum tipo de aviso e levou algumas coisas pessoais juntas. Pelo estado critico que ela descreveu que ele estava, deve ter recebido ajuda. Fizemos uma busca por todos os locais que pudemos imaginar e nem sinal dele. Ninguém o viu e ninguém sabe de nada.

_ Droga…

Heero se levantou da poltrona e se não fosse por seu anormal autocontrole, ele teria quebrado metade do local, tamanho seu ódio.

_ E agora Heero?

Quatre perguntou. E o rei ainda olhando para as chamas da lareira que aquecia o ambiente, deu seu veredicto, sem se dignar a encarar os amigos.

_ Avise o conde, quero que seja dado um aviso real. Otto é procurado por traição à coroa e darei uma recompensa em dinheiro a qualquer um que me traga o paradeiro dele. Quero-o aqui. Quero olhar na cara dele quando lhe der sua sentença.

_ Como queira. - Afirmou Trowa.

_ Existe outro assunto do qual preciso tratar com você, Heero.

Quatre afirmou, ganhando a atenção dos outros dois.

_ Prossiga…

Os três se sentaram e o que começou a conversa, continuou.

_ Essa manhã, uma jovem veio chorando até o castelo, você havia saído para uma ronda com os rapazes, ela implorou por ajuda, pois sua irmã mais nova havia sido sequestrada. - Heero e Trowa prestavam toda atenção, sem interromper. - Juntei um grupo de soldados e me dirigi para a aldeia dela, mas infelizmente já não havia sinal dos sequestradores. - Quatre soltou o ar, e com tristeza ao lembrar-se do momento angustiante que as pessoas relataram, continuou. - De acordo com um ancião, já não é a primeira vez.

_ Como assim? Não é a primeira vez?

Trowa não aguentou e questionou.

_ Sim… Esse grupo de bandidos passa a procura de jovens e belas garotas, as sequestram para vendê-las como prostitutas em outros reinos. As com mais sorte, se tornam de um senhor, as demais vão parar em prostíbulos.

_ E porque só agora estamos sendo informados? - Heero indagou.

_ De acordo com o relato, as autoridades que foram designadas para aquela área, não interferiam porque o comandante dela fazia vista grossa para o assunto.

_ E quem é o comandante?

_ Otto…

Heero sentiu o ódio inflamar seu sangue, seu olhar frio se tornou mortal. E Trowa e Quatre ficaram em silêncio.

_ Eu quero muito a cabeça dele… Mas, porque só agora vieram reclamar?

_ Essa moça foi a única com coragem suficiente, os demais vilarejos que foram atacados, foram também ameaçados para se calarem…

Heero passou a mão no rosto e se pôs a pensar em que deveria fazer.

_ Vou cuidar do assunto… Acho que encarregarei Zechs e Lucrezia para investigar o assunto.

_ A Lucrezia? - Quatre se sobressaltou. - Não é perigoso?

_ Se ela ouvir você duvidando da capacidade dela de combate terá problemas…

Trowa riu de seu próprio comentário e o loiro o encarou.

_ Não duvido dela, mas… Ela é tão linda… Temo que se torne um alvo…

_ E tenho certeza que Zechs cortara algumas cabeças por isso.

Concluiu Heero e Trowa concordou.

_ Enfim, como queira Heero...

Trowa e Quatre se prepararam para sair, quando ouvem o amigo lhes chamar de volta.

_ Tenho uma missão para vocês dois.

_ Diga…

Os dois responderam em uníssono.

_ Existe uma menina, de mais ou menos uns dez anos, creio eu… Que está sob a custódia de Jian, o rapaz do lorde Mcbean. Quero que a encontrem e a tragam para mim. Nem que seja a força.

_ Sob os cuidados de Jian? - Trowa se surpreendeu. - E porque não manda o Wufei? Esse cara está na lista dele e ele ficaria muito feliz de ter um motivo para arrancar a cabeça dele.

_ Exatamente porque não o quero morto, ainda.

_ Explica? - Quatre quis saber.

_ Jian e essa menina, de nome Mei, são irmãos da Kelly.

Os dois amigos que agora estavam em pé, se entreolharam, com a boca semiaberta e olhos arregalados. A notícia foi um choque tão grande que eles voltaram a sentar, com os olhos fixos no que estava na poltrona real. E sem precisarem expor em palavras a pergunta, Heero começou a responder.

_ Isso mesmo. Jian é o mais velho e obviamente Mei a mais nova. E pelo que entendi, ele mantém a menina presa a ele, separada de Kelly. Que por sua vez, teme que a menina não esteja sendo bem tratada, ou… Enfim teme que ela corra algum tipo de risco. Conhecem Kelly, ela não é bem do tipo de se expressar, ainda não sei tudo. Porém prometi que recuperaria a pequena Mei para ela, e a traria para o castelo.

_ Entendi…

Quatre afirmou e Trowa questionou.

_ E como faremos se houver resistência?

_ Não quero Jian morto. De resto, façam o que quiserem. Mas, ela tem que vir sem nenhum arranhão. Prometi para Kelly e cumpro minhas promessas.

_ Conte conosco.

Nesse momento uma batida na porta interrompe o assunto e um guarda a abre, anunciando que a princesa Emera estava do lado de fora, pedindo para falar com o Heero. E dando permissão o homem sai da frente para a anunciada entrar. Os cavaleiros se põem em pé, saindo da frente de Heero. A princesa entra com seu sorriso manhoso, passando os olhos sobre os três belos homens do recinto.

_ Espero não estar incomodando… Gostaria de falar contigo majestade…

Falou com atenção total para Heero, jogando todo seu charme.

_ É uma honra ter sua beleza encantando nossos olhos princesa, porém é um momento complicado este.

Ele disse saindo de trás da mesa e caminhando até ela. Trowa e Quatre se entreolham e com um sorriso de canto observaram a cena. Para eles que conhecem o amigo desde sempre, era fácil ver o que ali se passava. A princesa se sentia vitoriosa ao ver a atenção que Heero lhe concedia. Então continuou com seu jeito dengoso.

_ Oh que pena… Mas, ainda teremos uma oportunidade?

_ Lhe prometo, que de hoje não passa… E antes que vire o dia, conversaremos.

Ele segurou a mão da princesa e depositou um demorado beijo, sem perder o contato visual, o que fez a mulher a sua frente estremecer. Ela então recuperando sua pose se voltou para os cavaleiros, que assistiam a cena sem piscar.

_ Se me permitem dizer, Wing esta de parabéns… Os homens de lá são exemplos de beleza.

Quatre e Trowa sorriram astutamente, não disseram nada, mas jogaram com a princesa. Heero foi o porta-voz.

_ Em nome de todos os homens de Wing, agradeço!

Ela sorriu em resposta e após piscar para Heero, fez uma reverencia ao mesmo e com um adeus silencioso se retirou do cômodo, sob o olhar do trio.

_ Essa mulher está louca para te comer…

Quatre falou, surpreendendo os amigos, que não conseguiram segurar o riso. Heero assentiu em concordância e olhou para porta fechada. E com seu famoso sorriso de canto, pensou em algo que não falou e os amigos, mesmo intrigados, sabiam que poderiam perguntar que não teriam a resposta. Não naquele momento, ao menos.

-/-/-

_ Cléo… Você não acha que exagerou?

Relena olhou para a amiga e expôs sua opinião de forma firme e direta. Elas estavam em uma barraca de tecidos escolhendo algo adequado para mandar fazer um lindo vestido. Era a terceira tenda que olhavam, já haviam comprado alguns adornos e especiarias.

_ Exagerei? - encarou a amiga, seus olhos mostrando resquícios de irritação. - Ele mereceu… Onde já se viu… Como ele pode me fazer isso?

_ Milorde Duo não fez por mal… Estou segura.

_ Não importa… Ele deveria ter feito algo. Milorde Trowa desafiou e derrotou lorde Mcbean e dedicou a vitória a Teyuki… Mesmo ela sendo a prometida do lorde. Milorde Quatre foi envenenado por milorde Otto e mesmo assim participou e ganhou, só não conseguiu entregar o prêmio a Hadja porque quase desmaiou, porém ficou claro que foi por ela o duelo. E milorde Duo? Nada. Não fez nada.

_ Entendo sua irritação, mas acho que não era motivo para tanto estresse…

_ Pois eu acho que me segurei demais… E Acredite… Se estivéssemos em outro local eu provavelmente teria feito muito pior. Ele mereceu.

A ruiva virou e partiu para o outro lado, com a cabeça erguida e um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Relena suspirou ao observar à amiga se distanciar. Conhecia bem o caráter da jovem, sempre foi muito explosiva, mas julgava que isso era parte de seu charme. Em muitos momentos a princesa invejou esse temperamento, julgando que se fosse um pouco mais impulsiva, muitas coisas poderia haver sido diferente, não sabe se melhores ou piores, mas diferentes Porém, isso não combinava com ela.

Uma comoção começou no local, obrigando a escolta real se fechar ao redor da princesa e suas damas. O povo gritava e corria de um lado ao outro, esbarrando e tropeçando em qualquer um que estivesse no caminho. Os guardas fizeram um círculo protegendo as moças que se espremiam no meio deles.

_ Temos que sair daqui imediatamente, princesa.

O líder da escolta anunciou, sua voz denotando preocupação e um pouco de irritação.

_ Sim, vamos… Mas, me diga o que esta acontecendo?

_ Me parece que alguns homens causaram confusão em uma tenda…

_ E vocês não podem resolver?

Relena indagou um pouco surpresa.

_ Nosso dever é protegê-las… Os guardas da feira que se encarreguem do problema. Vamos!

Os guardas que as cercavam começaram a se mover, empurrando e afastando qualquer um que se aproximasse. Kelly começou a olhar ao redor, todas haviam estado tão preocupadas e espantas com os acontecimentos inesperados, que não haviam notado que uma delas estava faltando. As quatro começaram a se entreolhar, até que a mais nova integrante indagou.

_ Onde esta Cléo?

_ Soldado, precisamos voltar, lady Cléo não esta no meio de nós…

O líder se virou e observou o que a princesa havia dito, confirmando o fato. Mas, eles estavam muito avançados e o homem tomou sua decisão.

_ Princesa, meu dever acima de tudo é protegê-la, vou coloca-las dentro da carruagem, a caminho para o castelo e logo voltarei para procurar lady Cléo.

_ Mas…

_ Sinto muito princesa, mas isso não está aberto à discussão.

A contra gosto, Relena e suas damas seguiram caminho até a carruagem que as esperava. Kelly encontrou uma brecha entre os guardas que as seguiam por trás e passou correndo em direção ao local de onde saíram. Hadja e Teyuki tentaram segui-la, mas os guardas, notando o erro as impediram a tempo. Kelly seguiu o caminho a procura de Cléo ignorando o chamado das amigas que seguiram avançando, obrigadas.

Ao chegarem à carruagem, fizeram as três subirem e bateram a porta, trancando-a por fora. Antes que o líder desse ordem para o cocheiro seguir rumo ao castelo, ignorando as reclamações da princesa e das damas que a acompanhavam, dois cavaleiros se aproximaram sobre seus cavalos, imponentes e inquietos. Duo e Wufei pararam ao lado da carruagem.

_ O que esta acontecendo aqui soldado?

Duo perguntou olhando para o líder, enquanto Wufei observava a confusão no meio da feira. Hadja tomou a frente, impedindo que qualquer um pudesse falar, sua voz aflita em quase um grito, seu olhar como os das demais, demonstrava uma preocupação alarmante.

_ Cléo e Kelly se perderam de nós e estão no meio da feira… Estamos preocupadas.

Ao ouvir a informação, Duo desceu do cavalo e começou a correr para dentro da feira, atropelando qualquer um que não saísse da frente. Havia muitas pessoas aglomeradas o que impedia que os cavalos seguissem o caminho. Wufei por sua vez, mandou que escoltassem a princesa e as duas damas de volta para o castelo. Depois pagou um jovem rapaz que cuidasse dos cavalos e imitou o amigo, deixando Nataku junto com Deathscyth para trás.

Duo corria a toda velocidade, seguindo o caminho oposto das demais pessoas. Seu desespero era tanto que ele não se importava com nada, erguendo a cabeça por cima da multidão, tentando enxergar ao longe, a procura de alguma delas.

_ As encontrou?

A voz de Wufei não o surpreendeu. O de trança sabia que o amigo seria rápido para alcança-lo

_ Nem sinal… E as garotas?

_ As enviei de volta ao castelo com a escolta. Só nós dois aqui basta.

Duo assentiu. Wufei como ele, estava preocupado. Não era apenas Cléo desaparecida, mas sim Kelly. E isso o incomodava mais do que gostaria de admitir. Sem demora os dois começaram a chegar a um local onde estava mais vazio, e pela bagunça, suspeitaram que se tratasse de onde tudo começou. Havia algumas pessoas caídas no chão, aparentemente mortas. Wufei se aproximou e constatou que estavam apenas desmaiadas, porém machucadas.

_ Vão sobreviver.

Caminharam mais um pouco e encontraram a fonte do problema. O quadro a frente deles eram digno de atenção. Sete bandidos empunhavam suas espadas, enquanto o sétimo integrante falava com um senhor, que estava ajoelhado no chão clamando por piedade. O que aparentemente era o líder do bando, falava ironicamente, algo do tipo, que o senhor devia-lhe muito dinheiro, que deveria ser pago imediatamente.

Os olhares treinados de ambos os cavaleiros rastrearam o local e viram que haviam mais três bandidos disfarçados, em meio a algumas pessoas que haviam sido feitas reféns. E para espanto deles no meio das vítimas, estavam suas tão procuradas damas. Kelly e Cléo encaravam a cena como duas leoas preparando-se para o ataque.

Eles ainda não haviam sido vistos. Estavam a uma distância segura, que a menos que os bandidos virassem para observar as pessoas, não seriam notados por ninguém. Os amigos se entreolharam e analisaram a situação. Não tinham direito de erro, pois os disfarçados estavam prontos para atacar os reféns. Resolveram dar uma última olhada na situação para traçar uma estratégia e nesse momento toda cautela foi por água abaixo.

Cléo foi retirada do meio das vitimas. Um dos bandidos tentou segura-la pelo cabelo e recebeu como resposta, um chute em suas partes baixas e um arranhão em seu rosto. A ruiva só não continuou os ataques porque outros dois bandidos vieram logo em socorro do primeiro. Kelly tentou ajuda-la e também foi imobilizada por mais dois homens, cada um segurava por um lado, mantendo-a imóvel. Cléo foi arrastada pelos dois, que assim como os que ficaram com a morena, tinham dificuldade em mantê-la quieta.

_ Temos uma gata selvagem aqui… - disse o líder. - O que uma bela dama como você faz aqui?

Ele passou a mão no rosto dela, Cléo desviou o toque e cuspiu na cara do líder. Seu olhar arisco o encarava com ódio. O homem limpou o rosto e a encarou, raivoso. Os que a seguravam, empregavam tamanha força que a estavam machucando deliberadamente, porém a ruiva não reclamava e Kelly gritava que soltassem a amiga e era ignorada.

_ Não me toque seu porco!

A ruiva gritou e o líder voltou um tapa no rosto dela, arrancando-lhe um grito involuntário, mas nem uma lágrima escorreu e o olhar dela não mudou, fazendo-o sorrir.

_ Acho que vou te levar para casa comigo hoje…

_ E eu vou arrancar sua cabeça. Tire suas mãos sujas dela!

Todos olharam para trás do líder a tempo de ver um dos bandidos cair morto, após ser atravessado por uma espada no meio do coração, revelando seu assassino. O cadáver do outro já estava no chão, com uma perfuração no peito igual a que o segundo acabava de receber. Duo mantinha o olhar sobre os três homens próximos a Cléo. A jovem não pode deixar de sorrir aliviada quando viu seu amado.

_ Quem é você?

O líder que tinha uma cicatriz no supercilio direito encarou com ódio ao de trança.

_ Eu serei seu adversário. Deixe-a ir...

A conversa foi interrompida pelo som que os corpos dos homens que seguravam Kelly, fizeram ao se chocarem ao chão. O primeiro morreu após a garganta ser atravessada pela espada e o outro foi rapidamente decapitado. A atenção de todos se voltou para a cena e puderam ver Wufei puxar Kelly pela cintura, em um abraço por trás, atraindo-a para ele. Os três bandidos disfarçados se entreolharam e engoliram em seco. Os três que sobraram perto da ruiva se puseram em alerta de imediato. Todas as atenções estavam voltadas para os dois cavaleiros recém-chegados.

_ Soltem suas armas e ninguém sai ferido.

Ordenou Wufei com voz forte, mudando de posição com Kelly, colocando-a atrás dele. A moça se posicionou no local indicado, mas inconscientemente manteve a mão sobre o bíceps do cavaleiro, que não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, o queimando por dentro.

Duo mantinha seu olhar fixo nos homens que estavam com Cléo, a ira tomando conta de seu ser, o ódio o corroendo. O líder notou como a cena desestabilizava o cavaleiro, quem não conseguia deixar de olhar para ela.

_ Gosta do que vê? - falou ganhando a atenção do de trança. - Tenho que concordar, é linda. - provocou.

Ele segurou o queixo de Cléo, obrigando-a a desviar o olhar de Duo e encara-lo. Ele se aproximou, com o intuito de beijá-la, mas foi impedido por uma pedra que o acertou com força na orelha, arrancando um grito de dor do homem, que além de soltar a jovem, levou a mão até o local atingido, e viu o sangue escorrer.

_ Como se atreve?

_ Encosta nela e arranco seus dedos um a um com um alicate…

_ Homens… Matem-no.

O líder não notou que Duo já estava alguns passos a mais próximo a ele. Incomodou-se com a demora em atenderem sua ordem e olhou em direção ao grupo de reféns, onde há segundos atrás estavam três de seus subordinados, surpreendeu-se ao notar que já não havia ninguém. Com olhos arregalados, percorreu o local a procura deles, mas nada encontrou. Eles haviam fugido na primeira oportunidade que encontraram, como lebres ao encontrar com o lobo. Wufei assistia a cena com tédio e julgava todos covardes e incompetentes.

_ Mas… Como?

_ Senhor… Eles… Eles são da tropa especial do príncipe Heero… Veja o brasão.

Um dos dois que seguravam à ruiva, tremendo, em um sussurro anunciou ao chefe a descoberta, como se isso justificasse a atitude dos companheiros. Wufei, já se aproximava mais, cobrindo a distância até os homens que sujeitavam Cléo. Eles precisavam tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível, antes que os homens a machucassem.

_ Pouco me importa quem seja… Podia ser o próprio Dante. Vocês têm que obedecer as minhas ordens, bando de covardes…

O líder alucinado olhava para todos os lados, reclamando com seus subordinados, sem realmente prestar atenção em nada.

_ Nisso eu devo concordar, são covardes! E você incompetente.

Wufei anunciou com sua voz perigosamente calma, sinalizando a besteira que ele fez em não prestar atenção aos acontecimentos ao redor. O cavaleiro de rabo de cavalo havia rendido os homens que seguravam Cléo, obrigando eles a soltarem a ruiva, ordem que foi prontamente atendida, por temor à morte. Cléo esfregou os pulsos e correu em direção a Duo, abraçando-o. O cavaleiro correspondeu ao carinho, apertando-a fortemente contra seu corpo, mas não a olhou, mantendo a vista nos homens a sua frente. Logo se separou, colocando-a em segurança a suas costas, sentindo o corpo relaxar por completo. Wufei se distanciou, sabia que a luta era do amigo e não queria interferir, chamou Cléo para perto dele, e junto com Kelly a ruiva foi se certificar que não havia ninguém machucado gravemente. O moreno colocou os dois homens rendidos, de joelhos no chão, com as mãos erguidas. E prestou a atenção no confronto que se iniciava em sua frente. Duo estava sedento de sangue e era do sangue dos homens que ousaram colocar as mãos sobre sua mulher.

_ Pronto para morrer? Erga sua espada...

A voz de Duo soou surpreendentemente raivosa. Totalmente oposta à voz animada e divertida do cavaleiro. O fato de ter visto sua amada correndo perigo o transtornou de tal maneira que ele estava ficando fora de si. O líder sentiu medo, pela primeira vez consciente de que realmente estava prestes a morrer e não lidava com principiantes.

_ O que?

Articulou o bandido, surpreso. Duo estava a escassos passos do homem, o que fez o homem da cicatriz empunhar sua espada, que para surpresa dos cavaleiros, era de uma forma tão grosseira que os desanimava totalmente, julgando a vitória vergonhosa de tão fácil.

_ Vou te ensinar a nunca mais colocar suas mãos imundas sobre minha mulher.

As mãos do homem tremiam. Duo encarou com desdém o pedaço de metal, aquilo não lhe assombrava, nem lhe representava perigo. O bandido segurava a espada como os homens das cavernas seguravam seus pedaços de madeira. Duo ergueu sua bastarda, cuja lamina servia de espelho de tão brilhante, demonstrando o cuidado que o homem tinha para com sua arma e bateu de leve na espada do outro, coisa que quase a derruba no chão.

_ Pretende me enfrentar com essa mão mole?

_ Eu… Eu…

_ Você não vale meu tempo.

Com um chute frontal médio, Duo acertou o baixo ventre do homem a sua frente com tanta força, que o fez se curvar de dor. Nesse momento, chegaram os guardas da feira, que foram fortemente repreendidos por Wufei, que não se imutou e continuou com sua arrogância costumeira, demonstrando seu tédio. O cavaleiro deu ordens para que os guardas prendessem os dois subordinados restantes, e as ordens foram cumpridas prontamente. Duo por sua vez observava o homem caído a sua frente com a mão na cintura, controlando a dor através da respiração.

_ Cléo? - o cavaleiro chamou sua amada e olhou a tempo de ver ela lhe retribuir o olhar. - Saiba que por você, sou capaz de qualquer coisa. E nenhum homem põe as mãos sobre você!

Ela levou as mãos à cintura e levantou a cabeça em um ar superior ao escutar as palavras tão possessivas do cavaleiro. Depois cruzou os braços e com desdém falou:

_ Você não manda em mim...

Duo ignorou a travessura da namorada, sabendo que ela apenas o desafiava e agarrando o homem pelo cabelo, enfiou lentamente a espada no peito dele, sobre o coração. Não demorou para o homem cair morto. Duo arrancou sua espada e com um lenço de pano limpou o sangue. Wufei lançou um olhar de canto para a ruiva e se surpreendeu em não vê-la horrorizada. Não é que ela estivesse pulando de felicidade, assistir a morte de alguém não era algo agradável de assistir, muito menos quando o assassino foi tão frio, como Duo se mostrou nesse momento. Mas, apesar da feição séria, os olhos fixos em Duo, o rosto lívido naturalmente, os lábios rosados levemente separados de surpresa, os olhos dela possuíam um brilho novo, diferente. Não era de regozijo pela cena, mas eram de algo que o cavaleiro não pode identificar, mas ele soube que ela estava, por algum motivo, feliz.

Duo olhou para o lado e pode ver uma rosa vermelha intacta. Era a única em meio à bagunça que os bandidos fizeram nas tendas, ela pertencia a uma cesta de flores que deviam ter sido colhidas naquela manhã. Ele agachou e a pegou em mãos. A rosa era de um vermelho forte, sem defeito, aberta, parecia ter sido feita a mão de tão linda. Ele caminhou até sua amada e se colou de joelhos frente a ela, estendendo a flor em sua direção.

_ Gostaria de dedicar essa vitória a mulher mais linda que o mundo já viu. Mesmo, sendo um dia atrasado do torneio.

_ Uma vitória fácil demais, não acha milorde?

Ela provocou com astucia, arrancando o primeiro sorriso de diversão do cavaleiro, desde que tudo havia começado.

_ Perdoe-me senhorita… Mas é que dificilmente encontrarei um adversário a minha altura.

Ela riu da forma convencida, mas totalmente sincera com a qual ele a respondeu. Aceitou a rosa e continuou a encará-lo travessamente. A irritação de mais cedo havia dissipado e ela o havia perdoado, porém não tinha intenção nenhuma de fazer a vida do homem fácil, ao menos não ainda. Recuperando a feição mais séria e com uma sobrancelha altivamente erguida, ela anunciou.

_ Bem… Por hoje eu aceitarei a rosa… Tente fazer melhor amanhã.

Dito isso ela deu as costas para ele e sorriu animada, no momento em que o de trança não podia ver. Wufei meneou a cabeça, cansadamente com a cena dos amigos. Duo soltou o ar pesadamente, e bagunçou a franja. Sentia-se aliviado e interiormente começou a se divertir com a forma caprichosa de sua dama ser.

Após certificarem-se de que todas as vitimas estavam bem, os cavaleiros seguiram seu rumo de volta aos cavalos, cada um acompanhado de sua dama. Duo e Cléo caminhavam lado a lado, trocando olhares furtivos, mantendo a brincadeira muda deles, perdidos em seu próprio mundo, deixando que suas mãos se esbarrassem em vários momentos e por fim, entrelaçando seus dedos mindinhos. Wufei e Kelly mantinham uma distancia nula. Não se tocavam propositalmente, mas estavam perto o suficiente para seus braços se tocarem de tempos em tempos.

_ Gostaria de agradecer…

Ela chamou a atenção do cavaleiro que se surpreendeu com as palavras dela, mas logo se recuperou e tentou se manter indiferente.

_ Não tem necessidade.

_ Tem sim… Já não é a primeira vez que você me ajuda. Obrigada!

Kelly parou de andar, obrigando Wufei a imitá-la. Eles se encararam por um tempo, que pareceu eterno a eles. Quem visse a cena, notaria facilmente a eletricidade que percorria o corpo de ambos. Eles se atraiam como ímãs, feitos um para o outro, mas sempre tinham medo de assumir o que sentiam. Cada um esperando o primeiro passo do outro. Estava perto o suficiente para que com um leve inclinar da parte dele, e apenas um levantar na ponta do pé dela, fosse o suficiente para eles selarem seus lábios novamente.

_ Wufei, vamos!

A voz de Duo os tirou daquele tão prazeroso transe. O casal de olhou, um pouco tímidos com a situação e retomaram o caminho de volta. Cléo subiu em Deathscyth com Duo, e Kelly subiu em Nataku com Wufei. Os cavaleiros voltaram rapidamente para o castelo.

-/-/-

_ E estão todas bem?

Heero estava olhando pela janela do escritório em pé frente a ela, de costas para Duo e Wufei. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito. As noticias sobre os acontecimentos na feira o haviam incomodado mais que suas feições pudessem descrever.

_ Sim. No fim, tudo correu bem e todas voltaram sãs e salvas para o castelo.

Declarou Wufei.

_ Com exceção de minha querida Cléo, que esta com o rosto vermelho por culpa do tapa que aquele verme deu.

Duo reclamou, cruzando os braços de forma emburrada. Heero olhou o amigo e preferiu ignorar a infantilidade. Caminhou para trás de sua mesa, mas não se sentou.

_ Então vai lá cuidar dela…

_ Como?

O de trança se surpreendeu. Nunca esperou essa resposta do amigo.

_ Vai cuidar dela… Quero falar com Wufei.

_ Ah… Então você só quer me dispensar.

_ Tenha uma boa noite, Duo.

O cavaleiro saiu pisando duro do escritório, sob o olhar de indiferença de Heero e o de incomodo de Wufei. O de rabo de cavalo sempre se cansava ao ver as atitudes imaturas que o amigo podia ter em certos momentos.

_ Wufei, quero que descubra onde mora Heiren.

Como sempre, direto, Heero retirou o cavaleiro de seus pensamentos. O outro o encarou, confuso.

_ Quer que eu descubra onde ela mora? Por quê?

_ Ordens de meu pai. Preciso falar com ela.

_ Esta bem…

_ E depois, preciso falar com você. É um assunto de seu interesse. Mas, por agora, vamos jantar.

_ Diga sobre o que é. Posso comer depois.

_ Não. Agora não. Já esta ficando tarde… Vamos jantar e descansar por hoje.

A contra gosto, Wufei saiu seguido de Heero. Ambos foram em direção à sala de jantar se juntar aos demais integrantes do castelo. Aquele dia havia sido agitado demais. E eles precisavam de um descanso. Wufei tentou descobrir o assunto, durante todo o caminho, mas Heero se calou. Ele iria contar tudo sobre Kelly, mas por uma noite, sua mente precisava de um descanso e essa seria uma conversa longa.

-/-/-

A porta do quarto se abriu e por ela entrou Heero, com passos apressados e decididos, sobressaltando a princesa, que já estava acomodada em sua cama, vestindo apenas uma leve camisola, muito sugestiva para qualquer homem. Heero diminuiu o passo no momento em que a viu. Juntou as mãos nas costas e com um olhar analítico percorreu a mulher a sua frente por inteiro.

Ao sentir os olhos do homem sobre si, Emera se pôs em pé, Heero tinha o dom de fazê-la estremecer por completo e tê-lo ali em frente, sozinho, como um alvo fácil a ser seduzido era uma oportunidade imperdível para ela. A princesa andou alguns passos em direção dele, de forma atrevida, regozijando-se ao notar a forma com que os olhos dele percorriam seu corpo.

_ Majestade... Não creio que seja correto que esteja aqui.

_ Eu disse que de hoje não passaria nossa... Conversa.

O olhar frio dele, não mudou em absoluto, mas Heero esboçou um sorriso cheio de intenções que ela não soube exatamente como julga-las. Ele com passos lentos e firmes colocou fim na distância que os separavam, antes de recomeçar a falar com uma voz rouca e pausada.

_ Perdoe-me se lhe faltei ao respeito, princesa... Mas, seus guardas me deixaram passar com tanta facilidade, que pensei que estivesse a minha espera... Ou esperava que eu viesse... Não?

Ela esboçou um sorriso malicioso e triunfante. Como ela planejou ele estava ali, a escassos centímetros, quase se tornando milímetros dela, em um quarto, de porta fechada e uma cama confortável para usufruir.

_ Por favor, majestade... Não vá pensar mal de mim...

_ Eu seria incapaz, princesa...

Ele manteve o sorriso de canto e baixou mais a cabeça, encarando-a nos olhos.

_ Devo confessar que vossa majestade me deixa louca... Cada pedaço de pele do meu corpo reage sob seu olhar.

Ela começou a passar a mão sobre o braço dele, fazendo-o retirar as mãos das costas e solta-las na extensão do corpo. Ela não estava mentindo com respeito a isso, e ele sabia. Conhecia muito bem o efeito que causava na princesa e pretendia tirar proveito da situação.

Assim como ela, os olhos dele seguiam o caminho que os dedos da moça traçavam ao subirem por seu braço, depois passaram por seu peitoral até chegarem ao pescoço dele e ela juntou ambas as mãos atrás de sua nuca, fechando-o em um agarre possessivo de sua parte.

_ Majestade...

_ Sim?

_ Pensaria muito mal de mim, se lhe confessasse que o desejo?

_ Não sou hipócrita em pensar que uma mulher não deve ter desejos...

Ela alargou o sorriso e Heero a segurou levemente pela cintura, podendo sentir a pele quente dela, por baixo do fino tecido da camisola.

_ Então... Por que não me beija?

Os olhos dela eram repletos de luxúria com as mãos unidas atrás da nuca dele, ela fez uma leve pressão para que ele se abaixasse, ao passo em que ela ficava na ponta dos pés, a fim de alcançar aqueles lábios tão desejados. Heero cedeu à pressão feita e se inclinou e ela o beijou. Os lábios se encostaram e ela o puxou com força, tentando aprofundar aquele momento. Heero não tomou nenhuma iniciativa de inicio, ele começou a percorrer as costas dela com um toque suave de dedos, saindo da cintura e percorrendo a coluna dela, até chegar ao pescoço da princesa. O movimento a fez se arrepiar por inteiro e sentir o corpo reagir às novas sensações, ansiando por mais.

Ele separou os lábios sem se distancia da mulher e ela o imitou, esperando que ele aprofundasse o contato, Heero devolveu o beijo e Emera se sentiu vitoriosa. Os lábios dele eram quentes, macios e também dominadores, a princesa começou a pensar o quão bem se sentia sendo possuída por aquele beijo, sentiu um arrepio quando a mão dele chegou ao pescoço dela. Ele então, que mantinha o olho entreaberto ao passo em que ela estava totalmente entregue ao momento, em um movimento de boca, aprisiona o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes e começa a aperta-los com uma força crescente, a princesa abre os olhos assombrada e começando a sentir dor, o empurra para se separarem. Heero se solta do beijo, mas, não solta ela do agarre.

_ Você me mordeu!

Ela levou a mão na boca, pensando que poderia ter machucado, mas não havia nem sinal de sangue, o olhar de Heero era imutável e a encarava com frieza, ele enlaçou o pescoço dela com as mãos e deu uma leve pressionada, surpreendendo ainda mais a mulher, que o segurou pelo pulso.

_ Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara, princesa… Se você se aproximar da Relena de novo, eu pessoalmente arranco sua linda cabeça… Está claro?

E após apertar um pouco mais forte, a soltou, empurrando-a para trás fazendo-a cair na cama com terror no olhar, depois passou a mão na boca, limpando o beijo dela e dirigindo a ela um ultimo olhar assassino, deu a volta e saiu do quarto. Emera estava com a mão no pescoço e observou o rei deixar o local, ainda incrédula. Ofegante, seu olhar passou de assombro, para frustração até que sorriu maldosa.

_ Eu ainda não desisti Heero… E você será meu a todo custo!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Bruna... Eu te amo... Por favor, tenha piedade de mim, se me matar vcs nunca saberão o final dessa bagunça toda. Tenha isso em mente. u.u kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk<br>_

_Então... É isso galera... Nem sei muito oq dizer... Demorei horrores, me desculpem._

_Suss sua linda... Agradeço de coração o socorro e espero que curta a Cléo arteira. kkkkkkkkkkk Pobre Duo. tsc, tsc... \o/_

_Jessi, valei por tudo... Cada help e por sempre estar ai. :D_

_Má sua linda... Desculpe a falta de seu amado... Mas, a fic tem que continuar. u.u kkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Enfim... Quem vcs acham que é o bandido mór? Quatre restringiu os suspeitos a quatro. Então, oq acham?_

_E o que o Lúcius ta armando... Alguém arrisca?_

_E a Emera? Oq acham que devo fazer com ela? mwahahaha_

_Gente linda do meu coração, que amo muito... Saibam que estou a espera de suas reviews linda, pra ter lindas ideias pro próximo. Enquanto isso, aguardem em breve a atualização de Beautiful Lie e Doce Tentação._

_É isso... Até loguinho. Beijinhos e amo vcs... Não poupem comentários. :D_

_PS: O momento terror que o Treize presenciou, não tem nada haver com o Halloween. u.u Só dizendo.. kkkkkkkk_

_30/10/2014_


	23. Agonia

**23. Agonia.**

A noite fria não era o que assustava a moça que corria desesperada, sem se importar com os galhos finos que arranhavam seu rosto no percurso de sua fuga. Seu vestido azul havia sido reduzido a retalhos por conta dos rasgos, provenientes dos tombos e sua luta em liberar-se do agarre de seus algozes.

Seu corpo inteiro sangrava por finos e doloridos cortes, seu cabelo e sua pele se misturavam entre o vermelho dos ferimentos, com o marrom da terra e lama. Em sua corrida, voltou a tropeçar, indo de encontro ao chão cheio de pedras, galhos e folhas secas. Ignorou a dor e se obrigou a levantar ao ouvir as vozes dos homens que a perseguia.

Dos olhos cor mel, nublados de pavor, as lágrimas caiam involuntariamente e tentava a todo custo afastar da mente o terrível cenário que havia presenciado a momentos atrás. A casa de seu pai havia sido queimada com o corpo eviscerado dele dentro. O ferreiro lutou bravamente contra os bandidos, com o intuito de proteger sua filha, porém a cena tão horrível a impediu de correr antes, mesmo ouvindo os gritos de seu pai, para que fosse embora.

Suas pernas só recobraram vida, após ver o pai morto e as chamas consumindo o lugar que antes era chamada de lar pela jovem.

-/-/-

Sentado em sua poltrona, a atenção do rei era toda voltada para a carta que escrevia com sua pena de cisne, a mente concentrada e os olhos azuis frios refletiam as chamas da lareira que crepitava, para esquentar a fria noite. Sozinho, já deveria ser meio da madrugada e não havia conseguido dormir, precisava resolver sua situação o mais rápido possível, ou não iria relaxar.

Heero guiava sua mão, parando para molhar um pouco mais a ponta na tinta e se concentrava em passar toda sua necessidade para as letras bem trabalhadas. Aquela era sua chance de acabar com seu martírio e não pretendia desperdiça-la. Enquanto assinava seu nome e lacrava a carta, selando-a com o emblema de Sank, escutou baterem na porta.

O guarda entrou anunciando que o jovem mensageiro havia chego. O rei deu ordens para que o deixassem entrar. O guarda saiu, deixando sua majestade de frente para um rapaz delgado, de cabelo claro e olhos escuros, que o reverenciava em respeito, mas, não se atrevia a olhar o rei, por medo de ser considerada uma afronta.

— Você não é o mensageiro real…

Heero sentenciou, apesar de saber que essa era a verdade, já que por ordem dele, havia sido chamado outro que não fosse o mensageiro oficial do reino.

— Não majestade… Meu irmão mais velho costuma se encarregar das entregas reais, mas por vosso pedido, eu vim em seu lugar.

— Quantos anos tem garoto?

— Tenho dezoito meu rei…

— Seu nome?

— Phillipe Miller…

— Olhe para mim, rapaz… - levantou o rosto, se armando de coragem, erguendo a cabeça e mostrando seu valor, satisfazendo Heero internamente. - Me diga Phillipe Miller, você estaria disposto em sair de viagem para fazer uma entrega sigilosa, porém de suma importância?

O rapaz assentiu com veemência.

— Será uma honra servi-lo meu senhor!

— Lhe pagarei muito bem pelo serviço, porém não deve dizer a ninguém para onde vai e nem a que irá. Nem ao menos a seu irmão ou mãe ou pai…

— Como ordene majestade.

— Posso confiar em você?

O rapaz pela primeira vez se atreveu a olhar nos olhos do rei, nem que fosse apenas por um segundo, mas deveria assegurar a seu senhor que ele era honrado.

— Tenho orgulho de servir ao rei de Sank e minha palavra é algo da qual me orgulho completamente meu rei. Enquanto viver, nunca o defraudarei.

— Ótimo. Conto com sua discrição e confiarei em sua palavra. Deverá partir ao amanhecer, dois soldados lhe acompanhará, velando por sua segurança, e deverá voltar em companhia deles me trazendo a resposta. Não volte sem a resposta!

— Como ordene meu rei…

— Os soldados que lhe buscará em casa daqui algumas horas, lhe informará seu destino.

Heero pegou um saquitel com uma boa quantia em dinheiro e entregou ao rapaz.

— Esse valor é apenas para a viagem, para que coma e durma, se precisar comprar algo extra, creio que terá o suficiente. Não há necessidade de me devolver nada. Em seu retorno, não fale com ninguém, me procure, apenas a mim, e lhe pagarei por seu serviço. Esse é um assunto apenas entre nós. Ficou claro?

— Claro como a água.

— Ótimo. - o rei entregou a carta nas mãos do rapaz. - Não a perca, não deixe ninguém abrir e não desvie de seu caminho. Se algo acontecer de errado, me envie alguma mensagem, mas escolha com cautela suas palavras.

Com uma reverencia o rapaz se despediu e deixou o castelo na calada da noite, partindo sob as sombras para não ser notado. Heero escolheu os soldados, confiáveis para acompanharem o rapaz em sua missão, deixando ordens que saíssem com os primeiros raios de sol e se recolheu à seus aposentos, incomodado por não poder passar a noite com sua amada.

-/-/-

O coração batendo rápido, o suor escorrendo pelo rosto e as pernas fraquejando pelo cansaço. A castanha implorava por socorro, internamente, já que se expelisse seus gritos como desejava, acabaria por delatar sua posição e isso era tudo o que não poderia acontecer. Sozinha, contava exclusivamente com a mata densa e a noite sem lua para se camuflar. Até o fato de ter a pele bronzeada em uma cor dourada, lhe pareceu uma bendição naquele momento.

Engoliu um soluço ao recordar o terror no rosto de seu pai, e os olhos perdendo o brilho quando sua vida foi arrancada cruelmente. As risadas sádicas dos malfeitores ainda ecoavam em sua mente, e desejou ardentemente, naquele instante ser um homem, forte e habilidoso para fazê-los pagar por tal atrocidade.

Pagar… Essa era a palavra chave.

— Se tão somente eu conseguir chegar ao castelo…

Sussurrou como se uma luz se acendesse em sua mente. Tinha certeza que o rei tomaria as rédeas da situação e os culpados sofreriam as consequências, impiedosamente.

Olhou ao redor e não vendo ninguém voltou a correr, se distanciando daquela pequena caverna que a mantinha segura há segundos atrás, estava desesperada e escolhendo um caminho, torcendo para que fosse o certo, correu com o máximo de força que ainda tinha nas pernas.

-/-/-

Um camponês de cabelo castanho escuro até os ombros, olhos igualmente escuros, tristes. Caminhava a passos lentos, porém decididos em meio à noite. Sua mão segurava firmemente o lampião para iluminar seu caminho, se olhasse atentamente podiam-se ver as marcas de ferimentos e fraturas mal curadas, alguns dedos tortos que calcificaram no lugar errado, após haverem sidos quebrados inúmeras vezes. Seus pulsos exibiam inúmeras cicatrizes.

Seu rosto pálido revelava uma vida dura, deixando à mostra as várias rugas que escondiam o pouco da beleza que antes possuía, agora era um homem que se considerava apenas uma casca, com uma única razão de viver, sua filha. A idade de quarenta anos não condizia com sua aparência tão deplorável, de um homem que em um passado teve tudo, agora era alguém digno de lástima. Sentimento esse que odiava despertar naqueles que o rodeava.

Seu corpo magro demonstrava a situação financeira dele, mas não se queixava, nunca o fez em realidade. A única coisa que sempre teve em mente era proteger sua filha, e para isso, não media esforços. Com o corpo cansado, o coração magoado por saber que nunca mais exerceria sua tão amada profissão de pintor, e a determinação de manter a salvo sua filha, ele continuou subindo o terreno levemente inclinado, até que pode avistar o pequeno grupo de homens, fortemente armados e em meio deles, o senhor dos mesmos. O homem que era o culpado de sua mente não relaxar durante as noites.

— Está atrasado meu amigo…

A palavra: amigo, naquela sentença fez o camponês enjoar. Ele odiava aquele homem, mas mais ainda odiava tudo o que ele o obrigava a fazer. O nobre como sempre coberto por seu manto azul, com o capuz cobrindo o rosto, se escondendo em meio às sombras. Poucos realmente conheciam a identidade dele e o camponês era uma dessas poucas pessoas. Porém não poderia correr o risco de ser visto e reconhecido por ninguém, mantendo assim as devidas providencias para não se mostrar.

— Faria me um grande favor, milorde, de não me chamar amigo… Ser chamado por vos de cachorro me agradaria mais.

O camponês era audacioso até demais, mas sua insolência só conseguiu arrancar uma boa gargalhada do outro, que como sempre se divertia em atormentar o pobre a sua frente.

— Sério… Fico feliz de saber isso, já que sua aparência realmente me lembra mesmo a de um cachorro sarnento.

Soltou com desprezo no tom. O recém-chegado baixou ainda mais o olhar. Humilhação era algo constante em sua vida desde alguns anos. Se armando de coragem, deixou de lado aquele comentário e começou a falar.

— Para que me chamou?

— Deveria morder sua língua Maximilliam… Ou devo lembrá-lo de que eu tenho todos os direitos sobre você.

Maximilliam baixou ainda mais seu rosto, sentindo o aperto no coração por aquelas palavras. Era a mais pura verdade, infelizmente. Quando ele havia se tornado prisioneiro por conta de suas dívidas, foi esse maldito homem que o liberou de seu cativeiro e fez com que as torturas acabassem. Porém, o preço cobrado por esse socorro foi tão alto que ele por um minuto, gostaria de não ter sido salvo, porém só de imaginar o perigo ao qual teria exposto sua filha, Heiren, esse pensamento desaparece com rapidez.

— Quero saber onde encontrar mais garotas, adequadas.

— Não sei…

Ao dizer isso levou um tapa de costas de mão de um dos guardas do homem de capuz com tal força, que cambaleou.

— Pois então encontre novas garotas… - o líder ignorou o ocorrido e continuou em um tom de voz controlado. - Tenho compradores exigentes para elas. E faça isso logo.

Sem se despedir ou falar mais nada saiu dali, escoltado por seis guardas a subiu a uma carruagem que estava a uns dez passos largos deles. Maximilliam viu o homem entrar e logo o cocheiro tocou os cavalos e junto com a escolta, os homens começaram a desaparecer na escuridão.

O camponês caiu de joelhos levando as mãos ao rosto, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo. Odiava ajudar aquele bandido, e já pensou inúmeras vezes em ir embora dali ou até mesmo ir até o rei Dante. Porém, se ele se aproximasse do castelo seria descoberto, se tentasse fugir, seria logo interceptado. E as palavras daquele homem, ditas no dia que o "salvou", ainda ecoavam em sua mente: — _Enquanto você trabalhar para mim, e não tentar fugir ou me trair... Garanto a segurança de sua filha. Caso contrário, ela será a primeira que terei o prazer de tomar, violar e então… Decidirei se a venderei pelo melhor preço ou a manterei em cativeiro sob tortura._

— Eu sinto muito… De verdade sinto muito por cada vitima… Mas, eu não posso fazer nada.

Enxugando as lágrimas com pesar, levantou e começou a andar o caminho de volta á casa. Tinha que voltar logo, antes que sua menina percebesse que ele havia saído. E no caminho começou a se perguntar, como a muito não fazia, se haveria alguma chance daquele tormento acabar de vez.

-/-/-

O folego já estava acabando, as pernas começou a falhar, o medo aumentava junto com a adrenalina e o tempo parecia se acabar, as vozes dos homens que a seguiam, parecia cada minuto mais próximas. Chegou ao limite da floresta e sorriu ao ver ao longe o castelo. Faltava um longo percurso ainda, porém já estava feliz em saber que havia escolhido o lado certo.

Respirou apressadamente tentando levar ar para os pulmões, a mão direita sobre o peito, às lágrimas que nunca abandonaram os olhos, nublavam um pouco sua vista, mesmo assim a pequena chama da esperança se apossou de sua mente e esse foi seu maior erro. Aquele pequeno minuto que parou para saborear a oportunidade de ser salva, a condenou completamente.

Levou a perna direita à frente para começar a correr de novo, sentiu seu braço esquerdo ser aprisionado em um forte agarre e puxada bruscamente para trás, saindo do campo aberto e sendo lançada para dentro da floresta com força, o que a fez cair de costas sobre o chão de terra com folhas secas. Olhou ao redor e seis homens a observavam com risos sádicos no rosto, três deles seguravam tochas para iluminar o local e podiam ver com perfeição o pânico nos olhos da jovem, que já não mais segurava o choro, e começou a soluçar.

— Qual seu nome mulher?

Perguntou um deles.

— Anee… Senhor... Por favor... Tem misericórdia… Deixe-me ir.

Ela rogou com a voz entrecortada, se colocando de joelhos. Porém isso apenas fez com que eles rissem mais.

— Veremos se você é uma boa mercadoria… E então decidiremos.

Aquele que começou a falar com ela, desamarrou as calças e as baixou. Anee engoliu em seco ao entender o que aqueles homens pretendiam. Por milésimos de segundos, lembrou o quão calma tinha começado aquela noite, o quão felizes estavam seu pai e ela, contando piadas, enquanto jantavam, até que aqueles malditos adentraram o sua casa e o inferno começou.

— Vamos nos divertir muito, querida.

A voz pastosa do bandido a tirou de seu devaneio e logo se sentiu ser imobilizada por dois deles, enquanto o que antes falava, começou a manuseá-la sem pudores e a moça pode sentir o hálito quente dele em seu rosto, antes de ser beijada de forma agressiva. Gritou quando ele abandonou seus lábios. Gritou com todas as forças, aquela era a hora de pedir socorro, nem que fosse proveniente dos lobos.

O bandido tentou tapar a boca dela, não por medo de alguém ouvir, já que não havia essa possibilidade, porém porque os gritos o incomodavam, e ela o mordeu com tanta força que arrancou sangue da mão dele. Irado com a atitude dela, bateu no rosto dela e a castanha sentiu como o sangue saia de seu nariz.

— Cale a boca sua vagabunda…

As lágrimas caiam e ela chorava copiosamente, ao passo em que ele retomou as asquerosas caricias ao corpo da mulher e rasgava a roupa dela para ter acesso total ao jovem e bem formado corpo da camponesa.

-/-/-

O homem da capa azul com capuz entrou em seu quarto e parou abruptamente ao ver o príncipe Lúcius sentado em uma poltrona brincando com uma adaga. O ruivo apenas levantou os olhos, que antes estavam fixos na ponta da arma, ao ouvir a porta se abrir. Mesmo assim, não se mexeu, levantou a cabeça e não esboçou nenhuma reação.

O homem, ainda coberto pelo capuz, terminou seu percurso logo depois de se recuperar da surpresa, e fechou a porta do quarto para não ser interrompido. Em momento algum fez qualquer movimento em tirar sua capa, apenas seguiu até uma mesa e se serviu de uma taça de vinho tinto, bebendo em seguida. Lúcius o seguia com o canto do olho, impacientou-se e começou a falar.

— Onde estava?

Mesmo coberto pelo capuz, o jovem príncipe pôde sentir o olhar mortal do homem sobre si, mas não se intimidou.

— Desde quando eu tenho que lhe dar satisfação, garoto?

O ruivo se ajeitou melhor na poltrona e guardou a adaga, encarando por completo o outro, convencido.

— Eu tenho direito de perguntar o que eu quiser… Ou devo lembrá-lo de que sou o príncipe?

— Pergunte se quiser, não tenho que responder. E devo lembrá-lo que você não tem poder nenhum sobre mim? Já me basta ter que fingir respeito e submissão a seu pai… Dante.

O homem praticamente rosnou, ao citar o nome do soberano do reino.

— Algum dia vou descobrir a razão de você odiar tanto meu pai?

— Algum dia…

Virou o corpo em direção ao príncipe e sentou-se ao pé da cama, com o rosto ainda coberto, resolveu descobrir o que o infante fazia em seus aposentos.

— Fale de uma vez…

— O que?

Perguntou fingindo-se de confuso.

— O que você quer? Estou cansado e quero dormir…

— Saiu para fazer mais alguma maldade?

— Deveria tomar cuidado com o tom que emprega perante mim, garoto…

Sua voz autoritária soou um tom acima do normal.

— E você acha que me põe algum medo?

— Não faça com que eu queira me livrar de você como quero fazer com seu irmão…

— Como se você fosse capaz de fazer algo contra o Heero.

O de capuz riu roucamente, com pouca graça, em uma mescla de irritação com nervosismo, perante a provocação do ruivo.

— Seu irmão… - rosnou, levantando-se rapidamente e completamente alterado. - Está me irritando a um nível que ele e você não imaginam… É bom começar a se despedir dele, por que em breve eu vou matá-lo.

— Perdoe-me por duvidar…

O homem encarou o ruivo, que se colocou em pé, lentamente. Caminhou até a jarra e se serviu de um pouco de vinho antes de continuar seu raciocínio.

— Para tocar no Heero, você deverá passar primeiramente por cinco homens. Os melhores guerreiros que Sank já teve…

— Cinco?

— Inclua meu estimado cunhado…

Levantou a taça em direção ao que estava perto da cama e logo bebeu.

— Cunhado por pouco tempo…

O tom debochado que o outro usou para relatar o fato, não passou despercebido e irritou profundamente o príncipe.

— Me juntei a você, porque me prometeu a Relena. Me garantiu que me ajudaria a tê-la… E até agora…

— Não jogue em mim sua incompetência. - Lúcius encarou com ódio o homem. - Você se casou com ela, a força. Bastava ter completado o serviço e a tomado a força.

— Acha que sou um monstro? - colocou a taça sobre a mesa, empregando mais força que o necessário. - Eu não sou capaz de violar uma mulher.

— Ela é sua mulher. Só estaria fazendo valer seus direitos. - falou calmo, porém firme.

— Ela não me quer…

Baixou os olhos com pesar, focando no líquido avermelhado da taça.

— Em compensação ela esta totalmente disposta em satisfazer os desejos carnais de Heero.

A Afirmação capturou novamente a atenção do ruivo.

— Você não tem provas disso.

— Não preciso. A tensão sexual que eles emanam ao estarem perto um do outro não deixa espaço para dúvidas…

Voltou a baixar a cabeça. Não tinha como negar, esse era um fato que até mesmo o homem mais cego do mundo poderia ter visto. Heero e Relena possuíam uma eletricidade tão absurdamente alta, que era possível sentir a tensão apenas ao entrar no mesmo ambiente em que estavam.

— Naquela noite... Era para ela ter sido minha.

Não precisou especificar a noite a qual se referia, o outro integrante do cômodo conhecia cada detalhe e sabia a que dia ele mencionava.

— Sim, seria… Se não houvesse sido tão estúpido em beber do vinho…

O ruivo ergueu rapidamente o rosto em direção do homem, se dando conta por primeira vez a algo que ele não havia pensado até a presente data.

— O vinho…

— Sim… Era apenas para ela beber. E não você. Se assim tivesse sido, ela teria dormido e você a teria tomado. Porém você teve que fazer besteira…

— Você… - ainda horrorizado com a constatação, continuou sentindo o rebuliço interno com aquele esclarecer. - Você pretendia que eu a tomasse, enquanto dormia? - esperou uma resposta que não veio. - Que espécie de degenerado você pensa que sou? - gritou.

— Da espécie apaixonado… - respondeu em tom normal, apesar de não ter gostado da forma exaltada que o outro falou. - Você não declara aos quatro cantos que a ama? Que ela é a mulher da sua vida? Se tivesse tomado um pouco mais de tempo em tentar convencê-la de que te desse uma chance, ao invés de se meter na cama da primeira mulher fácil que te cruzava em frente, talvez tivesse conseguido algo mais concreto.

— Não mude de assunto… - rosnou

— Não estou mudando! - gritou.

Ambos estavam se alterando rapidamente e aquilo não estava agradando ao de capuz, que por sua vez respirou algumas vezes antes de retomar sua fala.

— Era uma jogada perfeita. Ela tomaria o vinho, dormiria, e logo você a faria mulher e ainda nem precisaria se preocupar em excitá-la e temer que ela sentisse dor, por sua primeira vez. Na manhã seguinte ela não seria mais donzela e não teria volta… Mas não… Você tinha que beber…

— Quantas mulheres você já tomou dessa forma?

Perguntou, sentindo o gosto amargo do nojo, desprezando o homem a sua frente. Sabia que ele era uma pessoa ruim, mas aquilo o estava incomodando muito.

— Nunca… Gosto de ouvi-las gritar… Seja de prazer ou desespero.

Riu satisfeito e Lúcius fez uma careta de repúdio.

— Você é mais doente do que eu pensava.

— Cuida tuas palavras garoto… Minha paciência tem limite.

O silêncio reinou por um tempo no lugar, um olhando o outro. Até que algo na mente do de capuz o impulsionou a continuar.

— Se tanto se preocupa por sua amada Relena, porque não a solta? Dizem que o verdadeiro amor quer ver o outro lado feliz, mesmo que não seja ao seu lado…

— Não!

A resposta firme e agressiva do príncipe, somada com seus olhos injetados de ira, fez o de capuz sorrir.

— Ela é minha… Não a entregarei para o Heero. Relena ficará ao meu lado para sempre!

— Mesmo que você seja constantemente traído?

— Ela será minha… Cedo ou tarde! Apenas minha. E você me ajudará, é só por isso que te ajudo…

Ao dizer essas últimas palavras o ruivo deu a meia volta e a passos largos e apressados se retirou do quarto, batendo com força a porta ao sair. O de capuz soltou o ar, relaxado sorriu.

— Agora sim me deixou orgulhoso. Um homem tem que tomar para si o que quer, seja por bem, ou por mal…

Olhou um pouco mais a porta antes de se virar para se arrumar para dormir.

-/-/-

O homem se levantou satisfeito e com um sorriso amplo no rosto, observando a moça que jazia imóvel deitada na terra. Seus olhos focados em um ponto qualquer no meio das árvores, vazios. As lágrimas caiam constantemente, mas ela não emitia nenhum som. Os olhos mel estavam apagados de qualquer brilho. Sua voz parecia haver desaparecido após tanto gritar e nunca receber o socorro desejado.

O homem se vestiu sem desviar os olhos do delicado e escultural corpo nu da castanha. Ele havia sido o último. Os seis homens haviam abusado dela, de todas as formas que quiseram, incontáveis vezes e ele havia sido o último a se satisfazer. Anee não se movia, em algum momento de sua agonia, havia apagado completamente sua mente. Não havia esperança, ninguém foi por ela e nem sequer iria.

— Miliardo…

Sussurrou o nome daquele que sempre amou, desejou e esperou. Em sua vida se arrependeu de muitas coisas. Dizem que quando se está para morrer, toda a vida passa como um filme por sua mente, e ela sentia sua vida desvanecer pouco a pouco, e com isso cada detalhe, cada caminho equivocado, escolha mal feita se mostraram em sua frente.

Talvez se ela tivesse tentado mais, não tivesse se envolvido com o príncipe, talvez tivesse procurado um caminho diferente, até mesmo ter se casado com alguém de sua classe social… Questões, dúvidas, detalhes que nunca seriam respondidos ou concertados. Ali estava, jogada ao chão em meia a floresta, em uma noite fria, sem lua e solitária, após presenciar a morte de seu pai, a destruição de tudo que tinha e passar pela pior humilhação que uma mulher poderia passar.

— O que fazemos com ela?

A voz pastosa mais pareceu um sussurro para seus ouvidos, não prestava atenção neles, já não mais. Após apagar sua mente e emoções, se desligou por completo, não importava mais o que faziam com ela. Ela só tinha um desejo em mente. A morte. E gostaria que ao menos isso lhe fosse entregue rapidamente, sem dor.

— Acha que nosso senhor vai querer ela? Veja-a… Esta mais morta que viva.

— Acha que não se recupera mais?

— Acho improvável… Mas devo dizer que ela é boa demais… Fazia tempo que não tinha uma mulher tão boa para cavalgar.

O comentário chulo do homem fez seus comparsas rirem e concordarem entre si. Ela ouvia sem ouvir. As lágrimas continuavam gotejando, seu corpo imóvel, parecia morto, sentia-se morta, mas infelizmente ainda respirava.

— Me mata…

Alcançou dizer em um murmúrio que eles não ouviram.

— O que acham de recomeçarmos? Já estou ficando excitado de novo.

Ela alcançou ouvir e compreender o que o último disse e suas palavras ecoaram em sua mente, uma, duas, três, milhares de vezes seguidas. Não entendeu a resposta dos demais, mas quando percebeu que o homem começava a baixar suas calças de novo, não teve dúvidas, todo inferno, todo aquele martírio começaria de novo. Desesperada em impedir isso e recobrando um pouco de suas forças, tomou uma decisão, que pensou ser a mais correta no momento.

Baixou levemente o olhar e notou a espada e a adaga do homem caída ao seu lado, sem parar em pensar uma segunda vez em sua decisão, levantou o mais rápido que consegui, sentando na terra, munida de uma força, uma adrenalina que se apossou dela naquele momento critico e sacando a adaga a fincou com toda sua força em seu próprio peito.

As risadas cessaram e os seis homens se calaram com a cena que viram. A mulher, cansada de sua tortura, se matou. Observaram como a adaga fincada até o cabo em seu coração apagava os olhos dela. O sangue começou a escorrer pelo canto da boca e pelo buraco aberto pela perfuração. O corpo tremeu em um espasmo e a luz se apagou completamente, antes que as costas dela voltassem a tocar o chão, caindo flacidamente sobre a terra.

Os seis ficaram sem reação, nunca haviam esperado aquela atitude, nunca imaginaram aquele final. Uma noite que começou trágica, teve um final inesperado. E lá no fundo algum deles sentiu uma pequena pontada de ressentimento pela jovem que eles tanto atormentaram naquela noite.

-/-/-

Pelo corpo pesado e o sono inexplicável, Heero acreditou que não fazia nem três horas que havia pegado no sono, e agora se colocava em pé apressadamente, vestindo-se em tempo recorde, com direito a armadura e todas suas armas. Olhou pela janela, o céu começava a clarear preguiçosamente.

Lembrando-se do desespero do guarda quando foi acordá-lo, informando que havia visto fumaça ao norte, pegou sua espada e saiu do quarto, no caminho, seus amigos se juntaram a ele, Miliardo e Lucrezia também se uniram ao grupo e saíram do castelo, encontrando seus cavalos já selados, subiram e partiram imediatamente o mais rápido possível em direção ao local indicado.

As chamas estavam se apagando aos poucos, porém a fumaça preta ainda era densa, se aproximaram, atentos a procura de algum sinal de batalha, mas só encontraram os restos, cinzas e sinal de que o inferno se apossou do lugar, havia rastros de sangue, e em meio ao fogo puderam distinguir a silhueta de um corpo. Aquilo deixou o grupo muito irritado, em especial a Heero.

— Senhor… Pegadas.

Uns três soldados acompanharam eles, um deles, o que foi informar sobre as chamas. O homem encontrou pegadas no meio a lama, Heero e seu grupo se dirigiram até o homem, confirmando o que ele havia anunciado.

— Quatre e Duo, fiquem com os soldados e comecem a listar os estragos e perdas, vejam se existe mais vitimas e desaparecidos.

— Certo.

O loiro e o de trança concordaram em uníssono, e o rei, junto com os demais, seguiram as pegadas para dentro da floresta. No caminho encontraram retalhos de tecido, presos em galhos, gotas de sangue em folhas e conforme avançavam o cheiro metálico se tornava pouco a pouco mais forte. Chegou um ponto da densa floresta em que se viram obrigados a desmontar dos cavalos.

— Soldado, fique e cuide dos animais.

— Sim, majestade.

Com a ordem dada, Trowa, Wufei, Miliardo, Lucrezia e Heero sacaram suas espadas e as empunhando, seguiram o caminho. A cada passo, a certeza de que encontrariam algo que não gostariam de ver, era maior.

Andaram por um bom tempo, até que o cheiro começou a ser incomodo demais, Noin levou a mão para cobrir o rosto, assim como Trowa e Miliardo, apenas Wufei e Heero, tentaram ignorar o cheiro da morte, se mantendo mais alertas que realmente focados no odor.

Os aglomerados de corvos foi o primeiro de viram, Trowa e Wufei se adiantaram e espantaram as aves de rapina, com o intuito de ver o que havia em baixo. A cena era assustadora. O corpo de uma mulher nua jazia toda aberto, as vísceras a mostra por seu ventre aberto.

— Mordida de lobo…

Constatou Wufei para a explicação dos órgãos expostos. Se agachou e continuou com seu relato, Ele e Trowa analisavam a cena mais próximos ao corpo. Perto da cabeça estava Miliardo, quem não emitiu nenhum som, Lucrezia e Heero a dois passos a direita do capitão da guarda, um pé atrás do mesmo.

— Pela perfuração no peito, eu digo que ela morreu com uma adaga no coração, pela forma que vejo a mão, ou ela tentou tirar a arma, ou ela enfiou...

— Ela foi violentada.

A voz de Trowa cortou o raciocínio de Wufei, conseguindo a atenção de todos, menos do capitão. O de rabo de cavalo olhou o amigo, que apenas apontou o chão, provando o que disse. Ali puderam constatar os restos de sêmen, o que justificava perfeitamente a roupa rasgada e o corpo exposto, completamente nu e com as pernas separadas.

— O que aumenta a possibilidade dela ter se suicidado…

O moreno levantou e percorreu o rosto de todos os presentes. Lucrezia sentiu um aperto no coração com a imagem a sua frente que por primeira vez, apesar de estar mais que acostumada em ver pessoas mortas, se compadeceu pela jovem ao ponto de lutar com as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos, inesperadamente. Mas, o que chamou a atenção do moreno, foi Miliardo.

O capitão da guarda estava pálido feito à neve, com a boca levemente aberta e os olhos fixos no rosto aterrorizado da mulher caída a sua frente.

— Miliardo… Tudo bem?

A pergunta de Wufei chamou à atenção dos demais do grupo, que olharam para o loiro minunciosamente, a espera de uma resposta que não veio.

— Miliardo?

A voz de Heero o forçou a articular alguma resposta.

— Anee…

Foi praticamente um sussurro, mas foi escutado claramente por todos os presentes.

— Você a conhecia?

Trowa expôs a pergunta que rondava a mente de todos os demais homens.

— Anee Stefens…

A voz feminina se manifestou, não em forma de pergunta e sim de constatação. A mulher recordou uma conversa que teve com seu amado, onde Miliardo lhe narrou o interesse que a jovem em questão alimentava por ele, mas assegurando a guerreira de que era um sentimento unilateral, apenas proveniente do lado dela. O capitão não falou nada. Não precisou, era óbvio. O loiro estava em estado de choque e aquilo foi a gota d'água.

Pela primeira vez e surpreendendo a todos os amigos, que eram mais como irmãos dela, a morena chorou. A face de guerreira por primeira vez em sua vida foi quebrada e as lágrimas escorreram sem barreira. Heero que estava ao lado da mulher a puxou para um abraço. Noin acomodou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do rei e se deixou ser consolada pela pessoa que nunca consolou ninguém, mas que naquele momento, teve vontade de acolher sua irmã de coração.

Zechs não conseguia se focar em sua amada, por mais que quisesse. Sentia-se de alguma forma responsável. Não que ele tivesse feito algo para que aquele cenário macabro ocorresse, mas no fundo de seu ser, sentiu que falhou em proteger a jovem. Ele se sentiu culpado por cada vez que não usou tanta delicadeza para rechaçar os sentimentos da jovem. Ele sempre gostou da camponesa, não como ela desejava. Seu coração foi tomado pela guerreira que chorava nos braços do amigo a apenas a alguns passos dele há muito tempo, desde que a viu. Mesmo assim gostava da camponesa, como uma amiga, mas era um gostar ao fim.

E o fato de vê-la ali, morta e pensar em todo o inferno que deve ter passado, fez com que um sentimento assustador de culpa o invadisse e se não fosse bom em controlar seus próprios sentimentos, talvez até chorasse. Queria tanto tomar Lucrezia em seus braços e confortá-la pessoalmente, mas por alguma estranha razão, se sentiu envergonhado.

— Trowa… Mande prepararem um caixão, vamos enterrar os corpos.

Informou Heero e o castanho avançou pelo caminho que os levou até ali, para mandar um soldado a buscar o carpinteiro para montar o caixão.

— Wufei você se ocupa disso com Trowa, esta bem? Vou mandar dois soldados para ajudá-los. - o moreno assentiu. - Miliardo volte para o castelo.

— Mas…

O capitão tentou falar algo e foi logo interrompido pela voz autoritária de Heero.

— Não é uma sugestão. É uma ordem. Volte para o castelo!

O capitão assentiu e cabisbaixo deu a meia volta e seguiu o caminho de Trowa.

— Agora eu deixo tudo nas mãos de vocês… Vou levar a Lu para descansar…

Heero, sem soltar à morena, deu a meia volta, com a mão na cintura da guerreira começou a guiá-la para fora do local. Ao saírem da floresta, puxando seus cavalos, Zechs percebeu o que não havia notado antes. A casa que havia sido reduzida a cinzas era a casa do ferreiro, pai da jovem Anee. A dor no peito do capitão se tornou ainda maior. Era um bom homem que morreu e aquilo fez com que uma ira se apossasse do loiro.

— Esse devia ser o pai dela.

Falou para Heero, apontando com sua espada - que ainda carregava na mão - para o corpo carbonizado, que retiraram do meio dos destroços.

— Direi que o enterrem junto à filha. Agora vá…

Zechs assentiu e montou no Tallgeese para logo em seguida partir a toda pressa em direção ao castelo. Lucrezia se desvencilhou de Heero, um pouco mais calma, e observou seu amado partir, sem olhar para trás. Heero aproveitou a oportunidade e chamando Duo e Quatre em um canto, contou aos amigos tudo o que havia sucedido, justificando assim a razão da morena chorar e acalmando a preocupação que se refletiu nos olhos deles, ao verem a amiga sair da floresta. Deu ordens para que cuidassem de tudo, inclusive do enterro dos corpos, cuidando em deixar pai e filha juntos. Deixou ordem para os soldados auxiliarem a Wufei e partiu.

Ajudou Lucrezia a subir em seu cavalo e após imitá-la sobre o lombo de Zero, partiu a passo moderado acompanhado lado a lado da mulher, quem se manteve calada todo o percurso.

-/-/-

Miliardo se refugiou diretamente em seu quarto após chegar ao castelo, não queria ver ninguém, precisava de um momento sozinho, sentia-se culpado, por mais que não o fosse e precisava colocar sua mente em ordem. A lembrança do corpo daquela jovem camponesa que um dia havia sido tão vivaz, morta. Seguida pela visão de sua amada chorando, aquela que fazia seu coração disparar com apenas sua presença, que precisou dele e não o encontrou não o deixava em paz.

Sentiu-se incapaz. E incapacidade era um sentimento que nunca havia conhecido. Estava machucado, e precisava se ajudar, antes de ajudar a qualquer pessoa. Naquele momento não entendeu a razão pela qual Heero o havia mandado embora, mas agora sentia que devia agradecer ao amigo. Ele realmente não estava com estômago para lidar com o assunto naquele momento.

Seus pensamentos desapareceram com uma batida baixa, porém firme na porta que foi o suficiente para o capitão ouvir. Foi o tempo do homem levantar a cabeça que estava sendo sustentada pelas mãos - enquanto seus cotovelos apoiavam nas pernas - sentado aos pés da cama, e viu sua irmã colocar a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

Com aquele sorriso doce e tão característico da princesa, ela pediu em silêncio permissão para entrar. E o diminuto sorriso do capitão somado com fato dele não ter emitido nenhum som em recusa, foi o suficiente para ela entender que poderia seguir em frente. Com graça entrou e fechou a porta com delicadeza. O som do salto batendo no chão de pedra era o único som do ambiente. Mas logo desapareceu, quando ela passou a andar sobre o tapete.

Miliardo apoiou o queixo nas mãos e observou à irmã se aproximar dele e logo se sentar ao seu lado. Ela apoiou a mão no ombro masculino, como forma se fazer presente e logo entrelaçou o braço esquerdo no direito do irmão e deitou a cabeça no ombro forte do loiro. Miliardo encostou-se por inteiro nela e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. A mente do capitão se acalmou e a companhia um do outro foi o suficiente por alguns minutos, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

— Me disseram que você havia voltado e não falou com ninguém…

Fez uma pausa e ele nada disse.

— Disseram que parecia deprimido… E que ocorreu outro ataque ao reino.

Outra pausa, sem resposta vocal. Mas, ele se mexeu e ela sabia que isso o fez recordar algo. Logo o capitão levou a mão da irmã até os lábios e beijou com carinho.

— Quer conversar sobre isso?

Levantou a cabeça para olhar o irmão, sua voz era doce, controlada e embargada pela preocupação. Conhecia Miliardo como ninguém. Passou a maior parte de sua infância correndo atrás dele e aprendeu a admira-lo. Era seu confidente e amigo. Alguém a quem ela devia tudo e por quem ela faria tudo.

— Foi… - ele começou e titubeou. Logo soltou o ar pesadamente e retomou. - Terrível.

Ela assentiu o instigando a continuar o relato.

— Era Anee… Anee Stefens.

A princesa puxou em sua memória e se recordou da jovem camponesa que um dia cruzou no corredor do castelo, totalmente apaixonada por seu irmão.

— Me lembrei dela… Ela era muito linda. - e como se a realidade lhe viesse em cima, ela entendeu o que o irmão estava tentando dizer. - Ela esta… Morta?

Arregalou os olhos surpresa, que aquela pudesse ser a realidade. Miliardo assentiu e respondeu, reafirmando a resposta.

— Sim… Foi horrível. A cena foi horrível…

— Eu… Sinto muito.

E ninguém poderia duvidar da veracidade de tais palavras, que foram pronunciadas com tamanho pesar. O capitão apenas lhe dedicou um triste e diminuto sorriso, antes de voltar a olhar para a mão da irmã que estava segura, junto a dele.

— Esses… Monstros… O pior é que me sinto culpado.

Relena franziu o cenho com aquela descoberta. Era ilógico para a jovem princesa.

— Eu não vejo razão para tal. – sincero-se.

— Ela me amava…

— E? O fato de ela te amar, não significa que você seja culpado de algo. Os culpados estão lá fora, causando terror e estrago ao reino. E tenho certeza que quando você, Heero e os rapazes os encontrarem, pagaram por cada desgraça cometida. E pelo que posso ver de vocês, pagaram muito caro.

Zechs riu sem graça.

— Se os pegarmos, você quer dizer… Eles estão sempre um passo a frente.

Aquilo irritou a princesa. Esse homem ao seu lado poderia ter a aparência, voz, cheiro e o nome de seu amado irmão, mas não era ele. Miliardo nunca se mostrava pessimista e com baixa autoestima. Ela se levantou e se agachou em frente a ele, para conseguir olhar em seus olhos.

— Nunca… Ouça bem. Nunca, repita isso. Eu confio em vocês. E sei que encontraram os culpados e cobraram cada morte injusta. Mas, não quero vê-lo cabisbaixo. Miliardo… Você é um dos homens mais fortes que vi em toda minha vida. A morte de Anee foi uma fatalidade, terrível, triste, mas é só. Você não tinha como adivinhar. E tenho certeza absoluta que se por algum momento você apenas tivesse imaginado que algo assim ocorreria, não duvido que tivesse ficado de guarda a noite inteira na porta da casa dela.

A risada triste dele a calou e como resposta ela sorriu.

— Desde quando minha irmãzinha tem tanta fé em mim?

— Desde sempre!

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de carinho e compreensão.

— Ela me amava… Eu nunca consegui corresponder a isso. Amo a Lucrezia com todas as minhas forças.

— Sei disso. E não é sua culpa. No coração não podemos mandar… Veja minha situação.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e torceu a boca, com quem diz: Veja minha deplorável situação. E ele riu dessa vez com graça.

— Você está encrencada irmãzinha…

— Obrigada por dizer o óbvio.

Fingiu um falso aborrecimento pelo comentário do irmão e este riu com mais animo. Conseguindo que o loiro começasse a relaxar ela sorriu gentilmente.

— Fiquei tão desnorteado… Anee me amava, confiava em mim e eu não pude, ao menos, salva-la desse fim horrível. - Relena segurou forte a mão dele. - Ela deve ter sofrido tanto… Existe a possibilidade de que ela tenha se matado.

Com essa revelação, a loira deixou escorrer por seu rosto angelical uma lágrima, de pura tristeza. Sentiu a dor de seu irmão. Entendia com perfeição o que ele estava passando e podia imaginar a bagunça que deveria estar a mente do mais velho. Porém, mesmo assim não poderia aceitar que ele se culpasse de algo que não tinha nenhuma parcela de culpa.

— Ela...

— Lucrezia estava lá… - cortou a irmã e continuou. - Ela ficou tão impressionada com a cena… Juntando ao fato de reconhecer a Anee… Ela chorou. Nunca tinha visto a Lu daquele jeito. Ela é sempre tão forte... Tão guerreira. E nem ela aguentou. Chorou e eu não tive força para consolá-la, para tomá-la em meus braços e abraçá-la… Heero quem teve que cuidar dela.

A mais nova apenas ouvia os relatos. Ficou impressionada e orgulhosa em saber que seu amado havia cuidado de sua cunhada, mas logo sua mente se focou em seu irmão, destruído, a sua frente.

— Tenho certeza que Anee não te culpa e Lucrezia entende perfeitamente o que aconteceu com você.

— Será? - olhou com dúvida para a loira. - E se ela também me julgar culpado por Anee e não querer mais saber de mim? Eu deixei uma garota inocente, desamparada e posso perder a única mulher que amo, por ser incompetente demais.

Relena se colocou em pé abruptamente, ganhando a atenção do mais velho. Deu as costas para o capitão e quando voltou a encará-lo, sua feição estava fechada em uma mescla entre nervosismo e decisão.

— Já chega! - soltou. - Não aceito te ver se lamentando. E tenho certeza que Anee também não aceitaria se estivesse viva. Quando amamos alguém, verdadeiramente, queremos acima de tudo ver essa pessoa feliz. Quer honrar a memória dela? - perguntou o encarando nos olhos. - Erga essa cabeça, levante dessa cama e vá se explicar com a Lu. Logo em seguida, coloque toda sua força em localizar e capturar esses monstros. Faça-os pagar! Mas, não se lamente mais. Não aceitarei isso!

Miliardo ergueu as duas sobrancelhas em espanto e se levantou, ereto, como todo um príncipe sem título. Um nobre em seu mais perfeito exemplo, viril e imponente. O irmão ao qual ela sempre admirou. E com um sorriso de canto ele perguntou.

— Desde quando você se tornou tão altiva e decidida irmãzinha? Acho que já vi essa expressão no rosto do Heero. Ele está te influenciando demais.

Seguraram um o olhar do outro por uns segundos até que ambos começaram a rir, relaxando por completo seus corpos. Logo ela caminhou até ele e o abraçou pela cintura. Miliardo a enlaçou com força e sussurrou um obrigado antes de depositar um fraternal beijo na cabeça da menor.

Foram tirados de seu momento com algumas batidas fortes na porta, que se abriu logo em seguida, deixando a mostra a poderosa imagem do rei Heero. O moreno se surpreendeu ao ver Relena ali com o irmão, mas sua face não demonstrou nenhuma mudança. Entrou e fechou a porta, caminhando até os irmãos, ficando a dois metros de distância dos mesmos, que permaneciam meio abraçados.

— Como se sente?

Heero indagou. Miliardo e Relena trocaram um olhar cumplice e o loiro sorriu.

— Bem melhor. Obrigado.

Heero assentiu.

— Lucrezia esta em seu quarto.

Miliardo sorriu e após depositar um beijo no rosto da irmã, a soltou. Passou por Heero, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, naquela forma tão deles, de agradecimento, cumprimento e até mesmo de expressar a afeição que sentiam entre eles, para logo sair do quarto deixando o casal sozinho.

Heero olhou para sua amada, que o observava com um sorriso travesso e olhos brilhantes.

— Devo sentir ciúmes?

Ele provocou e era alargou o sorriso achando graça.

— Do Miliardo? Sempre!

Ele a encarou com um sorriso arrogante de canto, logo estendeu a mão e ela aceitou, sendo puxada bruscamente até ter seu corpo colado ao do rei. Heero segurou o rosto da princesa entre suas mãos, olhando atentamente aqueles olhos brilhantes que sempre o enfeitiçaram. Ela o segurou pela cintura a espera do porvir.

— Eu amo você!

E com essas palavras pronunciadas pelo moreno, ele a beijou com fervor. Aquele desejo reprimido, a saudade que sentiu dos lábios daquela mulher, da pele, do cheiro dela, tudo lhe veio em cima com uma força incontrolável e tê-la a sua mercê naquele momento era algo que não poderia expressar o quanto o alegrou.

A loira sentiu a força da paixão de seu amante de forma abrupta, de inicio, aquele ataque desesperado até a deixou sem reação e a forma com a qual ele tomava seus lábios, causou certo desconforto, porém logo os ânimos começaram a se relaxar e por mais que o desejo não tivesse diminuído, a força empregada diminuiu. Ela começou a acompanhar os movimentos de seu amado e o beijo se tornou necessitado para ambos os lados. E quanto mais se beijavam, cheios de paixão, mais do outro queriam.

A falta de ar se fez insuportável e separaram os lábios, porém não se soltaram e mantiveram as testas colada uma na outra e os olhos fechados, enquanto a respiração estava entrecortada.

— É uma pena que esse seja o quarto do seu irmão.

Ela riu com o comentário e se atreveu a olhar para ele, o abraçando mais forte.

— Por quê? Acaso pretendia fazer algo indevido comigo, milorde?

Fingiu uma falsa inocência e Heero sentiu um desejo enorme de mandar ao inferno o fato de estar no quarto de Miliardo.

— Não me provoque princesa…

— Eu seria incapaz, meu senhor.

Ele capturou o lábio inferior dela com os dentes, mordendo de leve e ela sentiu a excitação percorrer todo seu corpo. Necessitava estar com ele, sentir seu corpo forte se apossar do dela, fazer amor com aquele homem que tanto amava e desejava.

— Acho que deveríamos sair daqui. - recapacitou.

— Eu quero você! - ele concluiu.

— E eu você… Mas aqui e agora, não é hora e nem lugar.

Heero suspirou frustrado. Ela estava mais que certa sobre isso. E não viu a hora de sua carta chegar a seu destino e ter a resposta o mais breve possível. Quando a tivesse para ele oficialmente falando, tomaria um dia, não... Uma semana, melhor, um mês. Apenas para se perder nos braços daquela mulher que o deixava louco. Ela vendo que ele não a soltava, declarou.

— Eu te amo!

Heero a olhou nos olhos, apreciando aquelas três palavras que aquecia de forma única o seu frio coração. Voltou a beijar sua amada. Expressando toda volúpia que sentia por ela, e em um anúncio carnal, que ela era dele e de ninguém mais. Após algum tempo, trocando beijos ardentes, cheios de promessa e inibindo todo o apetite sexual que sentiam um pelo outro, se obrigaram a abandonar o cômodo. Antes que cedesse a tentação correndo o risco de serem descobertos. Cada um saiu separado do outro, esperando um pouco para que ninguém os visse juntos, tomando caminhos opostos e com pesar pela distância, mas alegria por saber o quanto eram correspondidos um pelo outro.

-/-/-

A morena se olhou no espelho pela última vez. Havia trocado sua roupa de batalha por um vestido preto com detalhes em renda. Manga longa, de ombros de fora em um decote canoa. O vestido possuía detalhes de formas rococós em cinza na saia e no meio do corpete, porém nada chamativo, ajudando a acentuar o negro do todo. Seu cabelo curto estava bem penteado e sua franja jogada para o lado direito, presa por uma presilha de diamante. Os brincos eram conjuntos da presilha, de tamanho médio, adornando as laterais do rosto da bela dama. Os lábios levemente rosados e os olhos azuis escuros delineados, porém ainda mantinham o brilho deixado pelas lágrimas.

Estava triste. Na realidade não sabia ao certo o que havia ocorrido a ela, se sentia uma estúpida por haver chorado daquela forma por uma desconhecida, não tão desconhecida, porém alguém com qual nunca havia interagido, não havia conversado, conhecido e ainda era apaixonada pelo homem que ela amava. Seu homem, seu noivo e seu futuro marido. Aquele por quem ela tomou a decisão de que seria o homem que queria ao lado para sempre.

Suspirou pesadamente, se sentia cansada. Muito cansada. Sua mente viajou de volta aquela imagem grotesca e seu coração voltou a apertar. O sentimento de frustração que rondava Heero e seus amigos, era o mesmo que não a deixava em paz. Queria encontrar logo esses monstros e acabar de uma vez com esse pesadelo. Apesar de saber que a vítima nutria sentimentos por seu homem, não conseguiu deixar de sentir compaixão por ela.

Dor que só piorou ao imaginar o quanto ela devia ter sofrido, o quanto talvez houvesse gritado por socorro quando aqueles malditos e inescrupulosos a violentaram sem piedade, mataram seu pai… Dor essa que a levou a morte, que pelo que puderam observar, alivio esse tão desejado que foi cumprido por suas próprias mãos.

— Eu sinto muito…

Já era a décima vez que ela pronunciava as três palavras para o vazio. Não havia ninguém para ouvi-la, porém desejava que a jovem camponesa pudesse escutar, de alguma forma e perdoá-la por não ter podido ajudá-la. Mas, não podia seguir se enganando eternamente. Uma das coisas que mais a afetou, a magoou e desestruturou, não foi o cenário assustador e sim ver nos olhos de Miliardo aquela culpa, aquele sentimento de vulnerabilidade, aquele desespero ao encontrar a jovem ali.

— Será que em realidade ele a amava?

Certas perguntas precisava expor em voz alta, pois senão poderia sentir que não eram reais, que tudo não passava de uma alucinação. Mas o incrível, é que mesmo falando, elas não se tornavam reais. Sua mente estava confusa. Nunca desejaria um final daquele a alguém e saber que ela, podendo ter salvado aquela jovem, não estava no lugar e hora certa no momento certo a deixava desapontada com ela mesma. Era uma mescla de sentimentos contraditórios que a invadia e mesmo assim, só desejava uma coisa ser abraçada por aquele que a negou consolo, por estar mais necessitado que ela naquele momento.

Estava tão perdida em seus devaneios, com o olhar fixo em suas mãos unidas frente a seu corpo, com a imagem refletida pelo espelho de corpo inteiro que se sobressaltou com a batida mais forte na porta. Pela forma do som, imaginou que quem quer que fosse já estava cansado de esperar uma resposta. Virou o rosto a tempo de ver a porta se abrir cuidadosamente, e por ela poder vislumbrar o rosto de arcanjo de seu amado capitão da guarda, que abriu sem esperar autorização, por estar preocupado pela falta de resposta.

— Posso entrar?

A voz forte e rouca do loiro fez com que a imagem que ela via tão concentradamente, ao olhar o rosto dele se fizesse real. Mesmo assim, apenas assentiu. Receoso ele entrou e fechou a porta antes de se dirigir até ela, parando a escassos centímetros de sua amada, mas sem tocá-la.

— Me… - ele começou e ela apenas o olhou nos olhos. Azul escuro encontrando azul céu. - Me desculpe!

E ele foi tão sincero em suas palavras que uma lágrima solitária escorreu do olho direito da guerreira. Lucrezia não suportando mais a distância, eliminou o espaço entre eles e o abraçou com força, se aferrando ao pescoço do homem, que a rodeou pela cintura, firmemente, demonstrando o quanto necessitava dela.

— Eu… Eu…

Tentou falar, precisava dizer a ele que o amava... Que sentia muito pela morte de Anee, que gostaria de ter podido salvá-la, que queria ter conseguido consolá-lo, porém as palavras não saíram.

— Não precisa falar nada, meu amor… Eu sei!

E a compreensão por parte dele a fez se sentir ao mesmo tempo completa e vazia. Seria possível tamanho contraste?

— Eu gostaria…

Começou se separando um pouco do agarre forte do homem, desejando olhar nos olhos dele, mas quando pensou que conseguiria falar algo, foi calada por um beijo intenso, onde ele deixava claro que a queria, a necessitava desesperadamente. Só ela e mais ninguém. Deixou-se guiar por aqueles lábios experientes, desejosos, quentes e que tinham o dom de aplacar todos os seus medos.

Perdidos em seus anseios, no calor dos corpos juntos, da macieis dos lábios e da necessidade de se tocarem eles conseguiram apagar a dor e o vazio que havia rondado seus corações naquela manhã. O beijo se tornava cada vez mais exigente e pleno, queriam estar juntos, precisavam sentir que eram completados um pelo outro, mas não naquela hora, sentiam que seria uma desonra a memória da vítima naquele momento. Porém não abririam mão de explorar os lábios e a boca por completa um do outro, naquele furor da paixão, transmitido por aquele beijo.

Zechs percorreu a as costas daquela que tanto ansiava, subindo até capturar o rosto delicado da mulher entre suas mãos. Com as mãos posicionadas entre a mandíbula e a nuca, aprisionando-a para que não se separasse dele. O homem precisava desse contato, desse momento, queria senti-la com todo o seu corpo, queria ter a certeza de que ela não poderia fugir e nunca mais seria de ninguém. Era um sentimento sufocante e só naquele momento conseguiu compreender a extensão do mesmo.

Naquele momento ele se rendeu conta de algo que não havia notado antes. O medo. O medo que o percorria, o pavor em pensar que algo poderia acontecer a sua amada, que se ele falhasse em algum momento ela poderia ter o mesmo fim da jovem que ele não pode proteger e aquilo o estava corroendo. Não poderia permitir que isso ocorresse, nunca. Lucrezia Noin era sua. Sua noiva, sua mulher, sua amiga e em breve sua esposa, trazendo com isso todos os direitos que ele ansiava por gritar ao mundo e deixar claro a qualquer maldito que se atrevesse a olhar para ela.

Miliardo nunca havia sido tão possessivo. Só era superprotetor com sua amada irmã, mas Lucrezia despertava nele um sentimento novo e cheio de ramificações que o sufocavam quando não a tinha em seu raio de visão e o destroçava por dentro ao não tocá-la, mesmo que fosse apenas um toque inocente. Mas, tê-la em seus braços era a parte favorita do capitão. O beijo se tornava cada instante mais ardente e uma coisa levava a outra. A morena baixou suas mãos envolvendo seu homem pela cintura forte e estreita dele, apertando as mãos em suas costas fortes e largas, sentindo os músculos por baixo da bata preta.

À distância até a cama da mulher era tão curta e estavam sozinhos, perdidos em sentimentos, desejos e o mais puro e verdadeiro amor. Quando o loiro forçou o corpo de sua amada - levando uma mão na cintura dela para segurá-la - obrigando-a dar um passo atrás, foram interrompidos por uma forte batida na porta. De má vontade se separaram. O capitão apoiou sua testa na dela, sem abrirem os olhos, ambos tentando recuperar o fôlego e um pouco da compostura que havia desaparecido, ao passo que a excitação tomava conta deles.

— Entre…

A voz forte do capitão foi ouvida, após eles conseguirem se controlar o máximo possível. E a contra vontade se soltarem, porém, ele não permitiu que ela se afastasse, mantendo-a presa por suas mãos unidas, com os dedos entrelaçados. A porta se abriu e um soldado entrou, pedindo desculpas pela intromissão. O ar era repleto de tensão sexual reprimida, o que fez o homem se sentir incomodado, ao notar o quão indesejado ele era aos olhos do capitão.

— Eu só vim informar que a família Stefens já foi sepultada. Vossa majestade, o rei Heero pediu que lhe informasse meu senhor.

— Está bem soldado… Onde foram enterrados?

— Perto da colina, junto com as demais vitimas…

E o capitão e a guerreira sabiam que as vitimas citadas, eram todas as pessoas que haviam morrido nos últimos ataques ao reino. Heero havia pedido que encontrassem um campo aberto e verde, bonito, para que aquelas pessoas inocentes pudessem ter o merecido descanso. Zechs assentiu e o homem reverenciou a ambos, saindo em seguida. Precisava sair dali e dar a privacidade merecida ao casal.

— Quer ir se despedir dela?

A voz feminina, carregada de carinho, chamou a atenção do capitão. Zechs encarou a mulher a procura de algum sinal de insegurança e ciúmes, mas tudo o que havia encontrado era carinho e compreensão. O que ele não sabia era que toda a vulnerabilidade dela havia desaparecido no momento em que ele a beijou tão fugazmente.

— Lucrezia eu…

Mas, não pode completar o raciocínio, pois a morena o calou, primeiramente com o dedo índice sobre os lábios masculinos e logo depositando um suave beijo nos mesmos.

— Eu sei. Eu entendo…

E como resposta ele a abraçou com todas as forças, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço da mulher, sentindo aquele perfume doce e convidativo.

— Você vem comigo?

Perguntou sem levantar, sentindo-se receoso pela resposta, sem compreender a razão.

— Se você quiser… Com certeza!

E essas palavras aqueceram o coração do cavaleiro. Ele ergueu o rosto e a beijou com carinho e cuidado, de leve, sem se aprofundar e se perder novamente naquele encanto de luxúria. Precisava se manter lúcido um pouco mais. Logo se separou e agarrando forte a mão dela, saiu do quarto a levando junto.

-/-/-

Sentado atrás da grande mesa de madeira escura, o cavaleiro concluía sua carta. Com uma letra cursiva e firme, ele assinava seu nome no final da folha: Treize Kushrenada. Após dobrar o papel, o selou com o emblema do reino Wing. Levantou elegantemente de sua cadeira e caminhou até o mensageiro que o esperava em pé, perto da porta.

— Entregue o mais rápido possível e volte com uma resposta.

— Sim milorde.

Com essa despedida o homem se retirou rapidamente do cômodo, se dirigindo em imediato para seu cavalo. Treize desviou o olhar para as chamas que crepitavam na madeira, produzindo um acolhedor calor para o dia frio.

Caminhou até mesa e retirou de um pequeno baú o pedaço do brasão encontrado naquela noite, observou o metal, tentando recuperar algo mais daquela imagem. Uma batida na porta o despertou e logo viu sua doce Lady Une entrar.

— Vim buscá-lo…

Ele sorriu de canto, galante. Aquela mulher trazia uma alegria desmedida para seu coração, com apenas seu olhar, o som de sua voz e o sorriso brilhante em seus lábios.

— A comida está pronta?

Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, aumentando seu olhar travesso para a dama, que notou o duplo sentido impresso na pergunta, porém, apesar de se sentir sem graça, ignorou o acelerar de seu coração e o revolto que iniciou em seu ventre. Ergueu um pouco mais o rosto e sorriu.

— Só a espera do senhor… Milorde.

Treize sorriu satisfeito, regozijando-se com o rubor no rosto da dama... De sua dama.

— Pois então, acabou a espera.

Ele guardou o metal de volta ao baú e caminhou até sua amada, ao se aproximar, levou a mão direita até o rosto dela, acariciando delicadamente aquela bochecha suave e branca, contrastando com o castanho escuro do cabelo longo que emoldurava o rosto oval. Ela deitou a cabeça sobre a mão dele e isso despertou a necessidade do cavaleiro. Treize se debruçou sobre ela e capturou os lábios da mulher com os seus. Desejava sentir o gosto dela, e dizer que ela lhe pertencia.

Não foi algo demorado, foi algo doce, carinhoso e leve, porém que serviu para aumentar a necessidade que sentiam um do outro. Ao se separarem, ele estendeu o braço para que ela agarrasse e se retiraram do escritório a caminho do salão.

-/-/-

Zechs e Noin chegavam até a colina, preenchida por inúmeras cruzes feitas de madeira sobre alguns montes de terra mexida. O capitão desceu do Tallgeese e foi ajudar sua amada, que estava de vestido, como toda uma dama, a descer do cavalo dela. De mãos dadas caminharam em direção a Quatre e Duo, que terminavam de conversar com alguns homens, que por sua aparência, haviam sido os responsáveis por enterrar os corpos. O cavaleiro loiro ao lado do de trança, entregou algumas moedas de prata na mão dos homens e os despediram, que saíram felizes pelo generoso pago.

Zechs se aproximou dos novos amigos e Lucrezia sorriu aqueles por quem sempre teve um carinho fraternal. Ela levava em sua outra mão um buquê com flores. As mais lindas que ela pode encontrar.

— Vocês estão melhores?

Perguntou Quatre com sua característica amabilidade, e com olhos preocupados. Duo guardou silêncio a espera da resposta. Lucrezia sorriu e Zechs assentiu satisfazendo a curiosidade dos dois, com suas feições muito mais relaxadas de quando havia visto os amigos mais cedo.

— Onde ela foi enterrada?

O capitão perguntou e Duo apontou os dois montes de terra sob a sombra de uma árvore florida eram fáceis de distinguir em meio aos demais.

— A direita está ela e a esquerda seu falecido pai.

O de trança explicou e voltou a olhar o casal. Zechs manteve os olhos sobre os túmulos e Lucrezia entendeu que ele gostaria de dizer algumas palavras, sozinho. Ela apertou levemente a mão do homem, roubando sua atenção para si.

— Vá… Eu irie logo.

Ele assentiu e agradeceu com o olhar. Com um movimento de cabeça se despediu dos rapazes e soltando as mãos de sua noiva caminhou a passos lentos e decididos até o local indicado. Noin o observou se distanciar, podendo sentir os sentimentos daquele imponente homem com sua ausência.

— E você minha querida… Está bem?

A guerreira desviou o olhar do amado, bem a tempo de ver Quatre lhe estender a mão, ao passo que perguntava por seu bem estar. Ela aceitou a mão do amigo, que a puxou para mais perto e a abraçou com esmero. Ela correspondeu o cuidado e sentiu Duo colocar uma mão sobre seu ombro, deslizando o polegar em uma carícia gentil.

— Estou melhor rapazes… Nem ao menos sei o que me ocorreu.

— Não precisa pensar muito para descobrir. - o de trança começou. - A cena era horrível. Gostaria de me encontrar com quem fez aquilo… Minha gadanha está sedenta. - riu divertido com sua própria piada malvada.

Quatre revirou os olhos com falso enfado pelo comentário do amigo e Noin meneou a cabeça, sem nada a comentar. Duo era seu amigo, seu irmão de coração durante a vida inteira, aquilo não a surpreendia, mas bem a deixava feliz por um lado. Ela conhecia o caráter dos amigos que tinha e sabia que eram homens de honra, íntegros o suficiente para considerar aquilo algo inaceitável de todas as formas. E sabia muito bem que todos eles nutriam uma sede de revanche contra os bandidos, muito forte.

Miliardo se agachou em frente o túmulo da direita. Seus olhos percorreram a terra fofa. A cruz simples de madeira fincada na terra, a grama verde que rodeava os túmulos, o tronco da árvore que jazia imponente, destacando sua presença e proporcionando sombra para quem quisesse dizer algumas palavras em despedida. Os olhos azuis céu olhavam com suma atenção a tudo, ate mesmo os insetos que percorriam o local, ignorando a tristeza dos que ali chegavam.

Após longos segundos de silêncio mortal a voz forte do capitão foi ouvida, baixa e sincera.

— Eu… Sinto muito. Anee, eu gostaria de poder falar algo diferente… Não gostaria de estar aqui, falando para o ar, tudo aquilo que eu deveria ter dito antes…

Uma pausa e ele tomou ar, tentando controlar suas emoções. Passou os olhos em volta do cenário a sua frente, sem sequer olhar realmente.

— Eu sinto muito por nunca ter podido retribuir seus sentimentos. Teve uma época, logo quando nos conhecemos, que eu desejei ardentemente poder sentir o mesmo por você, porém não consegui… Você para mim, sempre foi apenas uma amiga, pela qual possuía um carinho fraternal. E eu sinto muito mais de não ter estado ali para te proteger.

Voltou a puxar o ar com força, tentando controlar os inúmeros sentimentos misturados dentro dele.

— Eu jamais teria permitido que você e seu pai passassem por isso se eu tivesse imaginado… Nada que eu diga tem justificativa. - sacou sua adaga e fez um corte rápido na mão direita, deixando o sangue cair, tingindo a terra de carmim. - Mas eu juro, por meu sangue, que encontrarei a esses malditos e os farei pagar… Não descansarei até encontrar os culpados dessa atrocidade… Eles rogaram por misericórdia e tudo o que encontraram é a lamina da minha espada, quando os matar sem nenhuma consideração. Eu prometo!

Completou seu juramento bem a tempo de sentir a delicada mão de sua amada sobre seu ombro esquerdo. Zechs a segurou com a mão esquerda e levou até os lábios, depositando um delicado beijo, antes de se colocar em pé. Noin sorriu benigna para seu noivo e logo, separando as flores em dois buquês menores, se curvou em depositar cada um sobre um túmulo. Depois em silêncio fez uma pequena prece.

— Desejo que descanse em paz, Anee…

Olhou ao redor e decidiu que daria ordens para que levassem flores para cada um dos túmulos da colina. Zechs a abraçou pela cintura e após se despedir pela última vez da jovem e seu pai, deu a volta, caminhando em silêncio com sua dama em direção aos dois cavaleiros que assistiram a cena, parados no mesmo lugar a uns dez metros do casal. Iriam se juntar a eles e voltar para o castelo.

-/-/-

Relena estava sozinha debruçada na soleira da sacada observando o sol que pouco a pouco perdia sua força no horizonte, deixando um espetáculo de cores pelo céu, algo convidativo, lindo e triste se observasse pelo lado que significava que mais um dia acabava anunciando a chegada de uma noite fria. Perdida em seus pensamentos, e desejando em silêncio um adeus para a jovem que se foi, a princesa trocou seu vestido rosa claro por um negro como a noite com detalhes em renda e uma faixa cinza aderindo sua fina cintura. Como forma de prestar seu devido respeito em memória dos que perderam a vida, naquela noite fatídica.

— Sozinha? Onde esta seu séquito de seguidoras?

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz varonil atrás dela. Relena se virou bruscamente encontrando o olhar esmeralda, penetrante, do príncipe a observando atentamente. Após recuperar-se do susto ela lhe dedicou um sorriso sincero, carregado de bondade, algo tão próprio dela. Aquele gesto causou um rebuliço no interior do infante, aquecendo seu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que era inundado por um abismo ao lembrar-se de que ela não o amava. Aclarou a garganta e desviou os olhos dos dela, seu longo cabelo vermelho se mexeu com o movimento inesperado. Se aproximou mais e debruçou na soleira ao lado dela e fixou o olhar no horizonte com o cenho franzido.

— Por que está tão nostálgica?

Tentou quebrar o gelo, iniciando a conversa. Relena suspirou pesadamente e voltou a olhar para o por do sol.

— Hoje faleceu uma pessoa que apesar de não ter tido nenhum tipo de convivência, era alguém conhecida e isso me entristeceu.

O anuncio, fez com que ele a olhasse novamente.

— Quem morreu?

— Não tenho certeza se você a conhecia… Mas, seu nome era Anee Stefens. Ela era uma co...

A pronúncia daquele nome fez com que o mundo ao redor se tornasse totalmente silencioso. As palavras seguintes pronunciadas pela princesa não foram ouvidas. Ele permanecia atento a ela, vendo os lábios rosados se moverem, contando sobre quem era a jovem, mas ele não conseguia atinar para nada. De repente Relena se voltou para ele, franziu o cenho e o encarou estranhada.

— Lúcius? - nenhuma reação. - Lúcius? - tentou um pouco mais forte. - Lúcius!?

Falou mais forte ainda, tocando o braço do homem ao seu lado que se sobressaltou.

— Você está bem?

Ela perguntou e ele demorou um pouco para focar nela.

— Como disse?

Perguntou confuso e ela torceu a boca em desagrado.

— Ao menos ouviu o que eu disse?

— Sim, claro meu amor… Mas… - tentou fingir indiferença ao continuar perguntando. - Como ela morreu?

Relena baixou os olhos, triste, magoada e ele pode palpar o quão amargo seria o relato.

— Ela foi encontrada em meio à floresta. Puseram fogo na casa dela com o pai dentro e ela tentou fugir, mas a interceptaram. A violentaram e não sabemos se a mataram ou se ela não aguentou e acabou tirando a própria vida.

Lúcius não era e nunca foi apaixonado por Anee. Seu relacionamento para com a camponesa era estritamente carnal. A moça o excitava e ele a tomava com juras e promessas que nunca pretendeu cumprir, garantindo que faria de tudo para uni-la com o capitão da guarda e naquele momento se conscientizou do quão canalha havia sido. Enganou e iludiu uma garota que tinha tudo para ser feliz, conseguir um marido e construir uma família. A culpa apertou o coração dele de tal maneira que sentiu falta de ar, porém precisava disfarçar.

— Foi… Foi um ataque?

Relena assentiu.

— É incrível, como eles sabem os locais que estão a mercê, ou será que eles fazem com que fique a mercê? - indagou para si, antes de voltar a olhar para o marido. - Lúcius, você está bem? Você está tão pálido.

Ele a olhou por longos segundos, atentamente. Sua mente maldizendo aquele maldito ao qual se uniu. Não conseguia assimilar que uma jovem tão linda e viva tenha morrido de forma tão cruel. Como ele poderia aceitar que aqueles bandidos tenham escolhido ela para satisfazerem suas malditas necessidades baixas. A ira começou a corroê-lo por dentro se misturando a um sentimento de culpa e uma sede por vingança.

— Princesa… Desculpe-me… Mas terei que ir.

E sem prévio aviso, segurou a loira pelos ombros e a puxou para um beijo rápido e firme. A moça apenas arregalou os olhos, não tendo tempo nem de se opor ou reclamar pela atitude do ruivo, foi solta da mesma forma que foi pega. E o viu dar a volta e caminhar apressado pelo corredor do castelo, se distanciando rapidamente dela.

Relena olhou de um lado ao outro, preocupada que alguém pudesse ter visto e que fosse com a fofoca para Heero. Tudo o que ela menos queria naquele momento era ter problemas com seu amado. Seu subconsciente interpretava Heero como marido e não o inverso. Confiando de que ninguém havia presenciado aquele arrebato do príncipe, voltou a olhar para o horizonte, dando adeus aos últimos raios de sol, com um aperto no coração, sentindo-se incomoda.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Olha a agressividade... Não vale me jogar pedra.<br>_

_Se me matarem acabou The Brothers, Doce Tentação, Beautiful Lie e Um Novo Amor. Já estão avisadas!_

_Sim, eu sei... Esse capitulo foi muito carregado e tenso._

_Mas, como eu sempre digo, tudo tem um porque e não dou ponto sem nó. Logo tudo se encaixa. mwahahaha_

_Sei que nem todas gostavam da Anee, mas me deu uma dó e um peso de consciência por isso. Tadinha! :'( _

_Bom, por agora, eu gostaria de saber o parecer de vcs... Oq vcs acham que essa morte trará de bom e de mal?_

_Na opinião de vcs, oq irá ocorrer a seguir? Alguém arrisca a identidade do de capuz?_

_Lúcius o conhece... E foi revelado um mistério na conversa, não?_

_Enfim, quero suas opiniões e estou ansiosa pelas reviews, lindas que tanto amo. :D_

_Próxima parada Beautiful Lie._

_Pra quem eu não disse: Feliz Ano Novo e que 2015 seja um ano perfeito pra vcs! Façam acontecer! :3_

_Beijões da Liquinha... hehehe_

_04/01/2015_


End file.
